los merodeadores y la armonía del corazón
by xxlizzie
Summary: Inicio segunda parte. El último año para los merodeadores sigue su curso: James disfrutando de su amor con su pelirroja, Remus aún enamorado como el primer día, Sirius con su promesa de un año sin chicas y Peter... sigue siendo Peter... ¡Capi 44!
1. regreso al castillo

**Bueno, este uno de los fan fiction que acabo de empezar por inspiración divina... tiene partes un poco extrañas, pero me va gustando como le estoy moldeando.**

**Los protagonistas en su totalidad son los merodeadores y sus "chicas".**

**Espero que les guste (al menos un poquito)**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, obviamente**

* * *

**Capitulo uno. Regreso al castillo**

La estación de King Cross estaba llena aquél día. Muchos alumnos volvían a pisarla para dirigirse a un nuevo curso escolar, y otros tantos comenzaban su viaje a través de la magia. Esperando en la entrada del tren se encontraba un grupo de tres chicos charlando animadamente mientras esperaban a su cuatro amigo.

-¿qué tal vuestro verano?- preguntó James Potter, un chico con lentes y el pelo azabache mientras se revolvía el pelo al ver que algunas de sus admiradoras miraban hacia allí.

-He estado en Francia con mis padres- contestó Peter Pettigrew, el chico menos atractivo y extrovertido de los tres.

-yo en casa, ya sabéis que no puedo salir mucho por… razones obvias…- murmuró con voz triste Remus Lupin mirando al suelo.

-No digas eso- le reprendió James pasando la mano por sus hombros

El aludido se encogió de hombros mientras asentía sin mucha convicción. Los demás alumnos que iban a coger ese tren ya habían entrado, y los más retrasados aún se seguían despidiendo de sus familiares. Los tres muchachos comenzaron a contarse entre sí un poco de lo que habían hecho en vacaciones al mismo tiempo que observaban a la gente pasar.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Vamos Colagusano, ya le conoces.

-se supone que venía contigo, Prongs…- musitó Remus- por algo vivís juntos

-salió de la mansión de mis padres un par de horas antes. Quería dar una vuelta y despedirse de su chica a solas, Lunático.

Aquello no era ninguna novedad para su amigo. Todos sabían que de los cuatro amigos, era el más mujeriego, incluso de todo Hogwarts, colegio en el que todos estudiaban y hacia donde el expreso se dirigía. Ante todos, se llamaban los merodeadores, apodados cada uno con un nombre distinto: Colagusano, Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto. Eran los muchachos más bromistas y deseados en el colegio. Las chicas, cada vez que les veían, suspiraban por ellos, e incluso cada uno tenía su propio club de fans.

-Dos minutos más y Canuto se queda en tierra…- bromeó James pensando en su mejor amigo.

-Tiene demasiadas chicas a sus pies… debería relajarse un poco- opinó Remus

-tú eres el que casi nunca sale con nadie. Siempre estás leyendo libros, Lunático. Deberías divertirte un poco….- susurró detrás suya alguien sonriente

-¡Al fin vienes, Canuto!

Sirius Black sonrió ante el apremio de sus amigos, mientras le sonreía seductoramente a una chica que le observaba desde la entrada de la estación.

-¿qué tal te ha ido con katrina?

-Bien. Disfrutamos de las dos semanitas del verano juntos y ya está…- contestó simplemente mientras entraban en el tren- ya me conocéis. No me gusta atarme y en Hogwarts hay muchas chicas con las que aún no he estado.

-no sé a quién habrás salido, Canuto

-Vamos Lunático, no digas eso. Mi querido amigo Cornamenta es igual que yo…

-ya no…- musitó él alegre

-¿y esa novedad?

-tuve una larga conversación con mi padre antes de venir aquí, y me ha abierto los ojos…- comentó muy orgulloso- voy a dejar de ir por todas, y me voy a concentrar en la chica que me interesa

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles al escucharle. Peter y Remus cruzaron una mirada incrédula, mientras que Sirius empezaba a partirse de la risa ante aquello que había escuchado.

-No hablas en serio¿Verdad?

-más que nunca…

-¡pero si Evans te odia!

James sonrió misteriosamente, recreándose en la confusión de sus amigos. Durante los seis años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts, sólo había tenido ojos para Lilian Evans, una hermosa pelirroja que le traía de cabeza. Quería salir con ella, pero de su parte no conseguía más que rechazo y negativas. Al ver que las demás chicas sí se sentían atraídas por él, había decidido darle celos dejándose ver por algunas de ellas hasta que su querida pelirroja le aceptase… pero eso no había sucedido.

-los celos no funcionaron…- susurró él mirándoles con una sonrisa- y este es nuestro último año juntos. Si no lo consigo ahora, no volveré a tener esta oportunidad y yo la quiero. Vosotros lo sabéis…

-pero amigo mío… esto es…

-déjale Canuto…- musitó Remus caminando hasta él- ya era hora de que James se diera cuenta de que estaba actuando de la forma equivocada.

-¿cómo que de la forma equivocada¡Es un chico y las chicas babean por él!

-No intentes hacerle cambiar de opinión, Lunático. Está visto que Sirius Black, nunca se va enamorar…

-eso tenlo por seguro… he visto lo que el amor te ha hecho, Cornamenta y sencillamente, me niego a que eso me ocurra a mí… mi técnica es más fácil y menos dolorosa.

-ya, bueno, este año mi querida Lils será mía… y ahora ¡vamos! Estoy deseando verla…

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

Lily corrió hasta el tren justo a tiempo. Aquella mañana se había retrasado en salir de casa, porque su hermana Petunia no había querido madrugar.

-puede irse ella sola… dentro de poco será mayor de edad…

-Petunia, querida, levántate. Tenemos que ir los tres a despedirla…

-mamá, no me importa a dónde va. No tengo porqué despedirme de esa Fenómeno. ¿No quiere asistir a esa escuela de… raritos? Pues que vaya ella sola, conmigo que no cuente.

-Petunia…

Hicieron falta más que unas palabras para lograr despertarla. Lils suspiró recordando aquella situación. En los últimos seis años ya se había acostumbrado a ser tratada así de mal por ella, pero aún así eso no la hacía evitar sentirse mal. Ella era su única hermana y la quería mucho, a pesar de todo.

-¡Lils!

Se giró al oír su nombre, y cambió su semblante triste a uno más alegre al ver corriendo hacia ella a su mejor amiga, Elizabeth Turner. No lo pensó ni un segundo, y se acercó a su lado, mientras la abrazaba. A efectos prácticos, Elizabeth era su mejor amiga y su hermana… gracias a ella había pasado grandes momentos en Hogwarts y la había ayudado tanto…

-¡Eli¡Qué bien estar aquí de nuevo!

-Sí… lástima que éste sea nuestro último año…

-cierto… pero para eso quedan muchos meses adelante… ¿tienes ya compartimiento para acomodarnos?

-No… acabo de llegar y justo te vi venir corriendo. ¿Debo suponer que no soy la única en llegar tarde?

-ya conoces a mi hermana…- confirmó la pelirroja tristemente

-la próxima vez que vaya contigo a cenar en Navidades, debes dejarme convertirla en sapo… para entonces ya seré mayor de edad…

Lo dijo muy orgullosa mientras sonreía abiertamente. En situaciones normales, Elizabeth era una chica tranquila y pacífica, pero cuando se trataban tres temas, no podía contenerse. Uno era la hermana de Lils… Petunia Evans era una chica insoportable y petulante. Se atrevía a considerar a su hermana pequeña como un ser anormal sólo porque tenía poderes mágicos al contrario de ella.

-te odiará de por vida si le haces eso…

-¡Cómo si no me odiara ya por ser bruja!- la reprendió ella abrazándola mientras buscaban un lugar en el que alojarse.

Comenzaron a buscar uno, mientras que Elizabeth seguía reflexionando. El segundo tema ante el cual se alteraba con facilidad, era cuando se cruzaban con algún Slytherin, casa enemiga de la suya, Gryffindor. Para ella, no eran más que serpientes, que husmeaban todo el rato entre sus cosas y se metían con ellos por tonterías. Eso sin contar, las veces que insultaban a su mejor amiga, llamándola "sangre sucia" y todo por ser hija de muggles. ¡Cómo si la descendencia de uno importase algo a la hora de ser buen mago!

La tercera y última cosa que más conseguía sacarle el genio eran los cuatro merodeadores… y no justamente por ellos en sí, sino por el corro de chicas que se acercaban a ellos cada vez que aparecían… Sonrisitas estúpidas, caídas de ojos, susurros enronquecidos¡incluso maquillaje, faldas y escotes! Las chicas de Hogwarts caían rendidos a sus pies cada vez que les veían… ¡por favor, ellos no eran dioses sólo chicos normales!

Lils opinaba igual que ella… tenían que admitir que eran muy apuestos, bueno, en honor a la verdad Pettigrew era el que menos atractivo tenía, pero como era un merodeador más, las chicas también iban detrás de él, ya fuera por los dotes que pudieran encontrar en él, o más bien para poder estar cerca de sus "héroes", los otros tres merodeadores.

-No… por favor…- musitó decaída Lils parándose en al acto

-amiga¿qué…?

-¡Evans…!

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aparecer delante de ellos a los cuatro personajes en quién estaba pensando en ese momento. Extrañamente venían solos y al parecer discutiendo sobre un tema que tenía bastante alterado a Black.

-No sabes qué gusto me da verte de nuevo, Evans…- musitó Potter parándose delante de ella.

-yo no opino igual…

-Buenos días…- murmuró amablemente Remus al llegar hasta ellas

Ambas chicas le devolvieron el saludo, al mismo tiempo que a Peter y a Black, que sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza sin decir nada a tipo de saludo. Eli no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver a Remus… desde el año pasado veía en él algo distinto, que la hacía sentir nerviosa cada vez que le tenía cerca… aún no sabía que significaba ese nerviosismo… tenía que reconocer que a pesar de ser un merodeador, casi nunca se le veía con alguna chica… parecía todo lo contrario a sus amigos, y quizás eso era lo para ella le salvaba.

-Evans, cariño¿saldrás a Hogsmeade conmigo cuando nos den permiso?- preguntó James mimosamente

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames eso, Potter

-Mi amigo solo quiere demostrarte su afecto, pelirroja…-le ayudó Black- se considerada con él

-No te metas en esto, Black… no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Evans, me lastimas…- musitó Sirius llevándose dramáticamente una mano al corazón

-¿tenéis ya un lugar para pasar el viaje?-preguntó Elizabeth intentando poner paz

-¿no querrás que vayamos con ellos?- se quejó Lils.

-hemos llegado las últimas, y no encontramos ningún lugar donde quedarnos…

-bellas damas…- susurró Sirius recuperando su jovialidad habitual- nos sentiríamos encantados de compartir ese espacio con vosotras, pero…

-nosotros también llegamos tarde…- musitó James tristemente- Mi querido Canuto se tardó al despedirse de su ligue de verano y al esperarle…

-nos quedamos también sin un lugar…- finalizó Remus con simpleza

-¿Hasta dónde vas a seguir con tus… mujercitas?- se quejó Eli mientras que la pelirroja asentía con ella dándole la razón.

Black rugió mientras sus amigos se reían. Puso cara de "otra bromita más y se enteran" y suspiró largamente.

-si les gusto a las chicas no es ningún delito… otros deberían seguir mi ejemplo…- carraspeó dándole golpecitos a su mejor amigo en el hombro.

-Potter también sabe mucho de eso…- comentó Lils con sorna

-A partir de hoy, no- confesó él mientras sonreía

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Desde este momento soy solo tuyo, Evans… o estoy contigo o con nadie más

Elizabeth y su amiga le miraron con sarcasmo mientras que sus tres amigos le observaban asombrados. Ninguno de ellos imaginaba que fuera a cumplir de verdad aquello…

-No digas tonterías, Potter…

-Vamos Elizabeth… ponte de mi lado. Eres la mejor amiga de mi adorada pelirroja, si tú no me ayudas, ella no me creerá…

-eres incapaz de permanecer más de un día sin una chica, Potter…

-Evans, por ti sí soy capaz… por eso¿aceptas salir conmigo?

-No, Potter

-estoy segura de que eres igual que Black…- sentenció Eli

-¡oye!- se quejó este- ¿por qué os metéis todos conmigo?

-Canuto no lo niegues, está dentro de ti…- bromeó Remus

-sí, tú sin chicas no eres persona…

-Eso no tiene gracia, Colagusano

-pero es la verdad…- finalizó James con una sonrisa

Sirius rodó los ojos frustrado ante todo aquello. ¡Él sí era capaz de permanecer solo durante mucho tiempo! Era cierto que nunca lo había intentado, no había visto necesidad de ello… si las chicas se morían de amor por él nada más verle, por supuesto que no se iba a negar… ¡A fin de cuentas era un adolescente!

-Está bien, se acabó la bromita. Vamos a hacer una apuesta…

-¿apuesta?- repitieron los cinco a la vez

-así es… os apuesto a que en lo que dure el curso sólo voy a salir con una chica… sin serle infiel

-bromeas…

-hablo en serio

-vamos, Canuto, eres incapaz…- sentenció James

-¿y tú sí?

-yo quiero a mi pelirroja…- susurró mirándola intensamente

-no me mires así, Potter

Remus observó a su amigo a los ojos y vio en él la determinación clavada en su mirada. Hablaba en serio…

-¿Sólo andarás con una chica este año, sin irte con ninguna más?

-exacto…

-eso no es tan complicado…- gruñó Elizabeth

-para mi amigo, creeme que lo es

-es que es como tú, Potter…

-Vamos Evans… dame una oportunidad y sal conmigo¿sí?- le pidió poniéndole ojitos de niño bueno

-Antes prefería salir con Black…

-¿es una propuesta, Evans?- preguntó Sirius seductoramente comiéndosela con la mirada

-aparta tus encantos de mi mujer, Canuto- observó enojado su amigo

-chicos…- susurró Remus- estamos llevando esto un poco lejos. Además, recordad que estamos en mitad del pasillo con todos los trastos en manos… necesitamos sentarnos.

-Bien, nos sentaremos y cerraremos la apuesta…- afirmó Sirius

Con un suspiro hondo, Remus se giró a la derecha al ver un compartimiento en la semi oscuridad. Miró por la ventana, y se sorprendió al ver que allí sólo había una chica sentada al lado de la ventana, mirando a través de esta, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música con un reproductor muggle.

-¿qué miras, Lunático?

-ya tenemos un lugar… llama a los otros

Entro dentro primero en silencio, para no molestar a aquella chica. Supo enseguida que se trataba de una Gryffindor que iba con ellos a clase, pero que al parecer no hablaba con nadie. Siempre estaba sola y meditando… muchas veces había querido hablar con ella, sobre todo cuando se la encontraba en la biblioteca y casi no había gente allí… pero siempre se la había encontrado escuchando música… ¡incluso durante la mayoría de las clases!

-¡Por fin un sitio donde quedarnos!- exclamó Sirius sentándose de golpe

-Cuidado… -le regañó Remus- está ella

-¿duerme?- musitó Lils entrando después mientras ignoraba la charla de Potter.

-está con la música… no nos oirá

-¿y si le importa que entremos?- preguntó tímidamente Peter

-Compartimos el cuarto con ella, y no creo que le importe. Aunque… nunca hablamos. Siempre se mete dentro de sus cortinas en la cama y pone el hechizo silenciador…- justificó Eli encogiéndose de hombros

-será tímida la chica…- sentenció James sonriéndole a Evans- pero yo no soy tímido, por eso Evans… ¿quieres…?

-No, Potter

-¡Ni siquiera me has dejado proponerte nada!

-Todos sabemos qué piensas, James

-aburridos…

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras los demás se sentaban. Ni siquiera ese movimiento hizo que aquella extraña chica se moviese de donde se encontraba, ni siquiera que abriese los ojos. Por eso hizo como si no estuviese ahí, y se giró hacia los otros.

-hablemos de la apuesta


	2. una apuesta algo singular

**Hola...**

**antes que nada, muchas gracias a Arianita Black y a Lorraine-Uchiha por haberme enviado review. Al empezar a escribir este fic, los primeros capitulos no me emocionaban mucho, sobre todo por cierto personaje femenino, que al ser de mi propia cosecha, me volvía un poco loquita... pero... como toda cosa mala tiene su punto bueno, pues... he tenido una gran explosión de creatividad... antes iba por el capitulo cinco escribiendo, y ahora voy por el doce... es todo un record.**

**Por eso como estoy de buen humor, y porque hay dos personitas a las que el primer capitulo les gusto, voy a hacer un maraton de capitulos para subir, jeje. Así quizás vosotras entendáis mejor a este personaje femenino, porque os digo yo, que lo he creado, que esa chica hasta el capitulo seis o asi no la llego a coger bien... **

** A ahora no os robo más tiempo con mis tonterías, y empiezo a subiros esta maraton de capitulos, aber que os aparece**

**un abrazo  
**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: una apuesta algo singular**

James Rodó los ojos al ver a su amigo tan decidido. Le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que eso no deparaba nada bueno. Cuando Sirius Black se ponía terco, no razonaba.

-Canuto, tú eres incapaz de estar con una chica durante más de dos semanas… ese es tu record de fidelidad…

-pruébame, amigo mío. Por mi honor, soy capaz de cualquier cosa…- admitió sonriente- ¿o acaso tú no te crees capaz de serle totalmente fiel a Evans?

-Estoy aquí…- se quejó Lils dando un resoplido.

-Chicos, creo que no deberías gritar…- murmuró Remus tranquilamente señalando a la bella durmiente

-no nos escucha…- aseguró Elizabeth un poco molesta

-¿quiénes entran dentro de esa apuesta?- le preguntó Peter a su amigo

-todos los que estamos en esta sala…- aseguró Sirius más feliz que una perdiz

-¿qué?- gruñeron todos

-no voy a ser el único que se quede sin diversión…

-ser fiel no tiene porque ser aburrido, Black

-Vamos, Elizabeth…. Dame crédito… si yo soy un chico muy dulce

Evans y Turner comenzaron a reírse sin poder evitarlo haciendo que él frunciera el ceño con enojo.

-¡puedo ser fiel!- se quejó él un poco mosqueado- llevo siete años siéndole fiel a Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano

-eso no cuenta

-¿porqué?

-Son tus amigos, no chicas…- dijo Eli como si fuera algo obvio

-tiene razón, Canuto…- comentó Remus- es distinto…

-tiempo…- murmuró James al ver cómo su amigo iba a reclamar algo- háblanos de esa apuesta, Sirius.

-¿piensas seguirle el rollo, Potter?

-yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Evans… y como ha dicho que la apuesta es entre nosotros pues…- musitó moviendo la mano con un gesto obvio al señalarla.

-¡Nunca saldré contigo, Potter y menos durante un año!

Se quedaron quietos al ver cómo la chica que seguía con la música se movía un poco al oír los gritos. La vieron abrir los ojos, y al segundo darse la vuelta hacia la ventana y volver a cerrarlos como si nada.

-Parece que ni le interesa vernos aquí…- murmuró Black un poco mosqueado

-vaya vaya… es la única chica en todo Hogwarts que no babea por ti, Black

-no es gracioso, Turner. Ella no se lleva bien con nadie…

-sus razones tendrá…- murmuró Remus tranquilamente

-Lunático…- susurró James mirándole fijamente- en menos de diez minutos la has defendido más de una vez… ¿algún secreto oculto que no nos has contado?

Este se puso un poco rojo al oír aquello, lo que hizo que Elizabeth se apretase los puños nerviosamente sin que nadie la viese. Carraspeó para negar con un simple gesto de la cabeza.

-Sigue con la apuesta, Canuto

-La apuesta es que nadie de los que se encuentre aquí podrá salir con nadie de fuera…

-¿con nadie de fuera?- repitió Lils enojándose

-así es… Somos cuatro chicos… uno de nosotros os va a conquistar a vosotras… durante este año solo saldremos con una de ustedes… y con nadie más. Les seremos fieles…

-te has vuelto loco, Black

-Para nada. Os voy a demostrar que puedo ser fiel y estar en exclusividad con una chica…

-Black, si me he negado a salir con Potter¿por qué piensas que voy a salir contigo?

-ni se te ocurra poner tus ojos en mi pelirroja…- murmuró James mirándole seriamente

-tranquilo, Cornamenta… Evans está a salvo de mí

-¿eso quiere decir que irás por mí?- preguntó Elizabeth boquiabierta

-No veo a ninguna chica más…- susurró sonriendo

Remus carraspeó al oírle pensando que nunca en su vida su amigo había dicho tantas tonterías juntas en un solo día…

-Para empezar Black, yo nunca voy a salir con un ser tan arrogante como tú y para terminar, Lily y yo no somos las únicas chicas presentes…

-ella no cuenta…- se disculpó suavemente

-¿por qué no?- inquirió Remus- Es una chica…

-ya, pero es…

-¿acaso no te gusta que sea la única del colegio que no te haga caso, Black?

-Turner, no es eso, simplemente, esa chica es… anti sociable. Nadie se acerca a ella…

-interesante…- murmuraron a la vez las dos chicas restantes mirándose pícaras.

Remus y James cruzaron su mirada rápidamente al escuchar aquello, y Peter se encogió de hombros, pensando que nada de aquello le importaba mucho. Él ya le tenía el ojo puesto a una chica de Slytherin desde hacía varios años… y no iba a entrar en apuestas como esas… aunque tampoco lo diría en voz alta, claro.

-está bien, Black…- susurró Elizabeth

-¿qué has dicho?- repitió James incrédulo

-aceptamos la apuesta…- continuó Lily sonriendo

-¿tienes fiebre?- le preguntó Remus preocupado

-Nosotras aceptamos que sólo podremos salir con uno de ustedes a lo largo de este año… con nadie más

-¿dónde está el truco?- inquirió Remus mirándolas atentamente

-Te tomamos la palabra, letra por letra, Black… Las chicas que estamos en estas cuatro paredes y la ventana sólo podrá salir con uno de vosotros, y en cambio, ustedes solo podrán salir con una de nosotras…

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-Muy bien, Lupin…- susurró Eli gloriosa- Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew ninguna chica que esté fuera de este mini vagón podrá tener ni un solo beso, ni caricia, ni sonrisa seductora, ni abrazo, ni contacto íntimo, ni…

-Lo hemos pillado, continúa…- murmuró Sirius impaciente

-Bueno pues no podrán estar con nadie más que no seamos, Lilian Evans, Elizabeth Turner…- sonrió con más alegría y al mirar a Black musitó con fuerza- y Alexandra Halliwell

-¿qué?- gritó él abriendo mucho los ojos

Sirius las miró de frente para ver si intentaban gastarle una broma, pero no… ¡hablaban en serio! Miró a la tercera chica allí presente, que seguía absorta en su música y en su mundo sin abrir los ojos, y les devolvió la mirada.

-os habéis vuelto locas… ella no puede entrar en esto

-¿por qué no?

-¡es antisocial!- gruñó él- si uno de nosotros se acerca a ella, terminará mal

-entonces acepta quedarte un año sin tener arrumacos, Black

-sois crueles…- se quejó él- yo estoy dispuesto a serte fiel, Elizabeth… sólo a ti

-¿ya me estás tirando los tejos, Black?

-Obvio…- susurraron a la vez él y James

-¿y eso por qué?- preguntó Lily

-Pelirroja, eres mía, eso es indiscutible

-Potter¡No pienso salir contigo¿Voy a tener que gritarlo?

-Ni Peter, ni Remus, ni Sirius van a pedirte nada…- comentó exultante- asi que si no sales conmigo… no saldrás con nadie

-prefiero estar sola que acompañada por ti

-cariño, este año tenemos el baile de graduación… hay que asistir con pareja…

-¿ya estás pensando en eso?- le preguntó Remus abriendo mucho los ojos

-Yo con mi Lily pienso cualquier cosa…- afirmó sonriente

-¡basta!- espetó Sirius

Todos le miraron esperando una respuesta. Este miró una vez más a esa otra chica y se encogió de hombros.

-Para mi Halliwell no entra en el trato… por lo que Elizabeth yo voy a ir por ti…- musitó recuperando el control

-Black… lo siento pero yo no voy a salir contigo…- susurró ella sonriendo

-vamos Turner… soy un tipo guapo, deportista, saco buenas notas… los profesores me adoran… y…

-No, Black…

-sino sales conmigo, no saldrás con nadie

Elizabeth comenzó a reírse misteriosamente. Se levantó sin que nadie se lo esperase, y mirando a Remus caminó hasta él. Todos se quedaron enmudecidos al ver cómo ella le plantaba un húmedo beso a Lunático en sus labios… el pobre Remus no pudo más que corresponderle.

-pero… ¿qué?

-yo voy a ir por Remus…- anunció ella alegre mientras se volvía a sentar

-¡Lunático!- se quejó Sirius dándole una colleja, al ver que aún no había reaccionado

-yo…

Eli le guiñó un ojo sin que nadie la viera antes de girarse hacia Black de nuevo.

-Bueno, Black… dime… ¿aceptas ahora el trato?

-¡lo tenías planeado!- se quejó él- ¡Con mi amigo!

-¿eso quiere decir que no hay trato?- murmuró Evans mirando a James con una sonrisa

-Canuto acepta…- indicó Potter por él

-¿qué?

-tú nos has metido en esto…- le apoyó Peter

-ya, pero yo pensaba que ellas no aceptarían…- tuvo el valor de decir en voz alta

-perdiste Black… no tienes honor…- susurró Eli alegre

-¡Sí tengo honor!- gritó él más alto

De nuevo la chica abrió los ojos ante la mirada expectante de todos. Seguramente habría oído el grito… Sirius observó como ella le miraba primero a él, ahí de pie, con la cara roja de rabia… se dispuso a cambiar su gesto por una de sus sonrisas seductoras… pero se quedó en mitad de camino cuando ella se encogió de hombros, y salió del lugar sin inmutarse, ni pronunciar ni una palabra… sólo escuchando su música.

-¿veis?- se quejó él- ¡Esa chica no es normal!

-Admite tu castigo, Canuto

-¡no me rindo!- gritó él de nuevo- ¿queréis que acepte la apuesta¡Bien! La acepto… yo conquistaré a esa chica

-¿perdona?- repitieron los presentes abriendo mucho los ojos

-Evans y James estarán juntos, Turner y Remus también…. Lo siento Peter, te quedas solo…- comentó llanamente- Halliwell será mía

-esa chica jamás te dará una oportunidad…- susurró Remus pacientemente- no le gustas, Canuto

-¿me cambias el puesto y vas tú a conquistarla?- le inquirió él esperanzado

-Sirius…- murmuraron a la vez James y Peter

-¿qué? Turner ha dejado claro que ella va a ir por él, pero mi querido amigo Lunático…- susurró amigablemente sentándose a su lado de golpe- no ha dicho nada… ¿me harás el gran favor de enrollarte con esa chica mientras yo seduzco a Elizabeth?

-¡Estoy aquí!- gritó ella enfadada

-ya ves lo que yo siento…- murmuró Lils divertida

-Sirius…

-Vamos, amigo mío… hazme este favor… conquista a esa chica y déjame a mí vivir un tórrido romance con Elizabeth…

-¡Eres increíble!

-Vamos Elizabeth, que tú le gustes a Lunático no quiere decir que él te pida salir… él es mi amigo, y me hará este favor… ¿verdad?

La cara de Remus estaba pasando de una fase rosa timidez, a una roja vergüenza…

-¿cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías juntas, Sirius? Alexandra es una chica… no un mueble con el que puedas hacer lo que se te antoje

-Lunático…

-no voy a jugar con ella

-ni siquiera por tu gran amigo Sirius, que te quiere casi como un hermano, que te acompaña en todas tus locuras y que…

-Canuto, aquí quién hace locuras somos nosotros dos…- musitó James con una sonrisa- Remus es quién nos trae de vuelta a la tierra.

-vamos… mi amigo… hazlo por mí…

-No

Remus se levantó y se sentó junto a Elizabeth. Ante la mirada asombrada de todos incluida la propia aludida, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y le dio cálido beso en los labios

-mi chica es esta…- sentenció suavemente

-pero… ¡Lunático!

-Somos cuatro en esta sala…- le recordó él- yo estoy con Eli… pídeles a James o a Peter que la conquisten.

-o retírate de la apuesta…- murmuró Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa al ver cómo Remus le guiñaba un ojo

-¡Jamás!

Puso cara de cachorrito y se acercó a James. Éste le fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Peter se escapaba de allí sin que nadie se fijase en él para no llamar la atención.

-Yo soy en cuerpo y alma para Evans…

-Potter yo no…

-calla…- le susurró Eli dándole un suave codazo

-Está bien… Peter y ¿tú?- se giró y no pudo evitar frustración al ver que él ya se había marchado

-¡increíble! Esa rata se ha ido…

-¿aceptas el trato?

-¡esta bien! Yo, Sirius Black doy mi palabra de mago de que sólo saldré con Alexandra Halliwell si quiero ganar esta apuesta.

-¿quién pierda la apuesta que le pasara?

-solo es para Sirius…- susurró alegremente Elizabeth

-¿qué?

-tú eres quién la comenzó asi que…

-Evans tampoco saldrá con nadie más…- murmuró James rápidamente

-¿y tú qué, Potter?

-soy tuyo desde que me levanté esta mañana, ya te lo dije

-pero yo no soy tuya

-pronto

-ni en tus sueños…

Sirius resopló afectado… aquella mañana al despertar tenía la esperanza de conquistar a Cristina Larson… la chica más maciza de séptimo. Le había puesto los ojos encima desde el año pasado… era todo un mito sensual¡y por fin había terminado con Longbottom! Ahora que podía conquistarla… tenía que conformarse con la rarita de Halliwell… ¿en qué lío se había metido?


	3. ¿Adiós a la apuesta?

* * *

**Capítulo tres. ¿Adiós a la apuesta?**

El viento helado le acarició en el rostro. No abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que alguien había decidido salir para hacerla compañía. Lo que le faltaba ahora… tener que fingir que estaba dormida para no escucharle ni hacerle caso…

_Esa chica no es normal, _aún esas palabras seguían presentes en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podían hablar tranquilamente y sin alzar la voz¿Qué mal les había hecho ella? Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta del momento en que habían llegado… primero Remus Lupin, y luego los demás… claro que a ella no les importaba que se sentasen allí, con tal de que no le dirigiesen la palabra… pero nada…

Alexandra no había querido permanecer por más tiempo en aquella sala, porque sus palabras interiores estaban empezando a volverla loca. Tras el primer grito que había oído, no había podido abstraerse con su música… casi siempre lo lograba en aquellas situaciones, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente… pero hacía diez minutos no había logrado hacerlo… ¿por qué delante de esas personas no podía ser invisible, como siempre lo había sido para todos?

-¿entretenida la música?

Inspiró hondo y tuvo que quitar la música. Le había oído perfectamente. Aquello era lo tercero que le decía.

-me relaja

-Vas a todas partes con ella

-es un vicio

Oyó como él reía pero ni aún así le hizo caso. ¿Por qué la había seguido¿Acaso Sirius Black no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que molestarla? Ya le había dejado libre el lugar para él y sus amigos…

-Antes nos metimos allí porque no había otro sitio. No quisimos echarte…- susurró acercándose cada vez más a ella

-quería respirar aire fresco

Sin poderlo evitar se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ya estaban comenzado sus jaquecas… ¿por qué diantres Malfoy y Snape no se quedaban quietos? Las quejas de los pobres a los que estaban intimidando la estaban volviendo tonta… necesitaba su música.

-Sé que nunca antes hemos hablado, pero creo que podemos empezar a llevarnos bien. Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y…

-Para ti no soy una chica normal… sí, te oí. Así que no sé que haces aquí…

-Alexandra, espera…

-Para ti y para todos soy Halliwell, y lo siento. No me quiero llevar bien ni contigo ni con nadie, así que vuelve con tus amigos y disfruta de tu estancia en el castillo

Se marchó dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Se iría hasta la otra punta del tren para sentarse a respirar fresco, mientras escuchaba música. Así, quizás podría dejar de escuchar las tonterías que todos hacían y pensaban.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth se cambió de ropa y se puso la túnica en menos de cinco minutos. Le gustaba poder usar la magia para hacerlo… y sobre todo le encantaban sus poderes.

-pobre Halliwell…- murmuró Lils- va a tener que soportar a Black durante todo un año

-amiga, por favor¿tú crees que un tipo como él va a durar mucho detrás de una chica que le da calabazas mientras que un montón cae rendida ante sus ojos?- preguntó sonriente- estoy segura que para mañana Sirius vendrá para recibir su castigo

-ha dado su palabra de mago…

-error técnico por su parte… él adora que todas las chicas suspiren por él… seguramente ahora mismo está siendo acosado por alguna.

-¿quién le mandará meterse en algo así?

-ha sido gracias a tu queridísimo James…

-Potter no tiene nada que ver conmigo- se quejó ella- Sólo es muy prepotente… se cree que por decirme que sólo va a estar conmigo, caeré rendida a sus pies… por favor… ¡como si no supiera su jueguito!

-quizás le gustes de verdad…

-claro y a ti te gusta Remus…- rezongó ella

Lils se quedó boquiabierta al ver como su mejor amiga no decía nada y se quedaba pensativa.

-¡Elizabeth! No me digas que…

-me besó…- anunció jovial

-Madre tierra dame fuerzas… ¡no puedes querer a un merodeador!

-Remus no es como los otros…

-lo sé, es más pacífico y comprensivo pero… ¿tú sabes cuántas chicas están detrás de él?

-Remus no le hace caso a ninguna

-tú lo has dicho… a ninguna

-a mí me besó…- anunció contentísima

-¡porqué tú lo besaste primero! Sabes también como yo que te besó para que Black le dejase tranquilo. Vi como os guiñabais un ojo mutuamente

-¡aguafiestas!

La pelirroja se preocupó por su amiga. No le gustaba pensar que se hubiese enamorado de él…

-querida si te molesta tanto ese hecho, puedo poner mi vista en James… no sé, tiene un encanto

-¿estás loca¿Potter… encanto?

-sí

-¡por favor!

-¿te molestaría?

-¡Para nada¡Si no le soporto!

-vale… entonces si Remus no me hace caso quizás lo intente con…

-¡Estás loca!

Fue hasta su asiento y se dejó caer con los labios fruncidos. Eli sonrió al verla así, pues aunque lo negase estaba celosa. Contenta se puso a su lado, y la abrazó.

-te prometo que no me acercaré a Potter…

-a mí no me importa si tú…

-lo sé, pequeña fiera, pero aún así yo solo me intereso por Lupin

-Elizabeth, te vas a meter en un buen lío

-¿por?

-¿No has visto cómo ha defendido a Alexandra?

-me di cuenta, lo sé…- admitió con tristeza- pero me besó a mí

-Eli…

-¿qué? Déjame soñar… y tú además, deberías ir junto a él a vigilar. Eres prefecta, no lo olvides

-¡Señor!

0o0o0▒

James aún seguía riéndose por la forma en que se habían desarrollado las cosas. Le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo tan decidido, aunque en el fondo estaba completamente seguro de que no aguantaría ni un día persiguiendo a Halliwell.

-¿por qué esa chica será tan extraña?

-¿qué chica?

-Vamos Remus, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Halliwell no habla con nadie

-No es asunto nuestro…

Estaban a unos metros del compartimiento esperando a que las chicas se pusiesen las túnicas.

-Sirius no va poder hacer nada con ella, y lo sabes.

-él se ha metido sólo en esto

-lo sé, cuando se trata de su orgullo, es peor que un niño, creeme.

-Alexandra no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¿por qué la defiendes tanto, Lunático¿Qué sientes exactamente por ella?

-No he cruzado una sola palabra, Cornamenta. Sólo que no me gusta que se burlen de ella…

-Sirius podrá ser cualquier cosa, pero jamás querría hacerla daño a propósito

-lo sé, pero tú y yo conocemos su comportamiento con las chicas… es un casanova…

-los dulces tiempo…- musitó James melancólico

-¿tú estás seguro de poder estar solo con Lily?

-dalo por hecho… la amo, Remus. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

-Me alegra que por fin recapacitases. No era buena idea la forma en que te comportabas… ¿cómo podías besar a todas esas chicas, amando a Lily?

-me sentía frustrado… ella no me hacía caso y…

-excusas, no por favor

-está bien. Soy un chico… tengo deseos como todos, incluido tú

-gracias al cielo que yo no salgo con chicas

-¡Remus no digas eso! He visto el beso que le has dado a Elizabeth…

-tú sabes porqué lo he hecho y ella también.

Empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Él había visto en los ojos de Eli un brillo especial tras besarle y tras ser besada por él. Quizá debería contárselo para que se diera cuenta de que ella sí sentí algo por él. Pero conocía a su amigo, a causa de su… pequeño problema no se creía capaz de amar a nadie, y tampoco quería que nadie le amase a él. Tenía la absurda teoría, que al ser licántropo no podía permitirse ser feliz con nadie, porque sería egoísta y dañino para esa persona.

-Vamos dentro. Supongo que ya se habrán cambiado… tú y mi adorada pelirroja tenéis que dar vuestra ronda de prefectos

**0o0o0**

Total y completamente frustrado. Así es cómo se sentía Sirius en aquél momento. Había intentado mantener una conversación civilizada con Halliwell y ella había pasado literalmente de él. Primero, había hecho como si no existiera al salir junto a ella a tomar aire fresco… y después que al fin la chica se dignaba hacerle caso… ¡ni le había mirado! Se había atrevido a decirle que no la molestase más… ¡Sin dirigirle la mirada¿Pero quién se creía que era?

Ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado al realizar aquella apuesta. Sí, él podía ser capaz de estar solo con una chica… ¡pero con una que él quisiera!

-Cristina Larson…

Se le cayó la baba literalmente al cruzar dos vagones y verla allí junto a sus amigas, charlando animadamente. Era tan guapa… ¡Y él era un tonto porqué ahora que estaba disponible no podría hacer nada!

-Sirius…- le susurró al pasar por su lado

Se quedó parado al ver cómo caminaba hacia él contoneando las caderas. _Soy fuerte, soy fuerte_ se repitió, tenía que pensar que no tenía ojos, sí, hacer como Halliwell… debía ganar la apuesta… había dado su palabra y él ante todo tenía honor. Puede que fuera un mujeriego, pero tenía palabra… y siempre la cumplía.

-¿cómo estás, Criss, querida?

-con ganas de verte…- susurró acariciando su brazo suavemente

-tengo un… poco de prisa. Mis amigos me esperan…

-¿quieres que quedemos luego después de la cena?

El corazón se le encogió al oírla... ¡Le estaba proponiendo un plan! Y todo el mundo sabía lo que significaba eso… ambos solos… en un cuarto oscuro y cerrado…

-me encantaría

Se dio de golpes por tonto. Quería decirle que sí, la deseaba… ¡cómo todo el colegio en pleno! Pero no podía por la maldita promesa… ¿por qué había jurado por su palabra de mago?

-entonces nos vemos luego…- ella se inclinó hasta él y le dio un beso húmedo en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Sirius Black!

Se dio la vuelta compungido al oír la voz de Lilian Evans. Venía caminando con un decepcionado Remus Lupin… Maldijo a Merlín… ¡Y cuando no había hecho nada!

-Ven aquí ahora mismo, Black

-Vamos Evans… está conmigo

-Larson, soy prefecta y si digo que quiero hablar con él es por algo.

-discúlpanos…- musitó Remus con diplomacia- Ven, Sirius

Ofuscada Larson se marchó, mientras que un decaído Sirius iba tras los prefectos. ¿Qué excusa podría dar?

-¡Increíble!

-Evans, puedo explicarlo…

-no quiero tus explicaciones. Acabas de perder la apuesta…

-¡eso es injusto! Yo no he hecho nada…

-Sirius, estabas besando a Larson…- murmuró Remus tranquilamente- yo lo vi

-Lunático, creeme yo no quería…

Él alzó una ceja incrédulo al escucharle, y Sirius se sintió un completo estúpido.

-Vale, sí quería, la deseo, no es una novedad… pero no lo hice… me besó ella

-Black…

-Lily…- susurró poniéndose serio- te puedo admitir que la deseo y que no estoy seguro que hubiera pasado si no hubierais llegado pero… yo no hice nada.

-¿por qué no puedes dejar de meterte en problemas ni un solo día, Canuto?

-¡por favor! Lo único que quería era salir y hablar con Halliwell y mi intento fue una perdida de tiempo. Esa chica me odia…

-¿te odia?

-sí, a mí y a todo el mundo. Sólo es feliz cuando escucha su maldita música…

-esta discusión es inútil…- finalizó Lils- Remus vamos tenemos que ir a hacer nuestras tareas. Y tú vete a cambiar… dentro de nada llegaremos al castillo

-¡Genial! Empiezo el curso con el pie izquierdo

**0o0o0**

Un chico con el pelo rubio platino sonrió después de haberle quitado de encima a un alumno de tercero sus chocolatinas. Era un asqueroso hijo de muggles sin importancia alguna.

-Tenemos que ponernos las túnicas, Lucius

Severus Snape le había hablado tras guardarse la varita en el bolsillo. No entendía a su compañero… creía en su justa medida eso de la limpieza de sangre, aunque no de todos. Algunos merecían la pena, aunque eso jamás lo aceptaría…

-Lucius… ¿dónde estabas?

-tenía trabajo, nena…- susurró él besándola bruscamente

-cada día hay más sangres sucias por aquí… no sé como Dumbledore está a favor de ellos. Es un mago de sangre pura

-este será su fin tranquila

Severus inspiró aire con fuerza. Allí se encontraban sentados los dos gorilas de su amigo, Grabbe y Goyle. Siempre iban a todas partes juntos, parecían una pareja más que amigos.

-¿qué tal tu hermana Bellatrix?

-hace nada se casó con Lestrange… supongo que estará bien

-este curso va a ser aburrido sin ellos dos

-no tanto…- murmuró Lucius vestido ya- tenemos a los merodeadores y a sus amigos para vengarnos.

-Evans…- susurró Narcisa contenta- y Elizabeth Turner… lástima que ella sea de sangre pura

-se junta con los merodeadores… se ha degradado ella solita¿no opinas igual, Severus?

-claro

¿Por qué acababa de mentir? A él, Lils le caía bien… en Pociones siempre hablaban porque eran compañeros y a veces se encontraban en la biblioteca… ¿por qué tenía que ser hija de muggles?

-Nadie es perfecto

-¿decías algo?

-nada, supongo

Narcisa se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba sobre Lucius y ambos comenzaban a besarse furiosamente. Severus desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo que aquellos dos gorilas los contemplaban extasiados… aquél año iba a ser largo.

0o0o0

James y Elizabeth se sobresaltaron al ver cómo Sirius cerraba de un portazo la puerta al entrar. Tenía los puños apretados y la mirada enfadada.

-Queda retirada la apuesta, Turner

-¿qué?- gruñó ella sorprendida

-¡Me rindo!- dijo alzando las manos

-No lo puedo creer… ¡Canuto!- susurró James impactado- ¡No hace ni diez minutos que diste tu palabra!

-¿De qué me sirve mi palabra si Evans no me cree¡Ni siquiera Lunático!

-¿qué has hecho?- le preguntó James sabiamente

-Ese es el punto… ¡no he hecho nada!

Se dejó caer al lado de James llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Le empezaba a doler un poquito de todo lo que había pensado en los últimos tres minutos.

-Admito que siempre he sido muy… irresponsable con el tema de las parejas y las chicas, pero siempre he cumplido mi palabra…

-¿qué ha pasado?

-Una chica me ha besado

-¡Sabía que no ibas a durar un año entero!- exclamó Eli exultante

-¡Yo no la he besado!- gritó él fulminándola con la mirada- ¡Ni siquiera he reaccionado y maldita sea, la deseaba!

-Sirius…

-Era Cristina Larson… Criss… ¡y me estaba lanzando los perros¡Quería una cita conmigo, Cornamenta!

-haberle dicho que no…

-Turner, no estoy para juegos

-Te ha besado, y ¿qué?

-¡Después llegó Evans gritando y echándome en cara que rompiera mi palabra¡Pero si no fue mi maldita culpa!

James se levantó y se acercó a su amigo. Sólo hacia tres horas que estaban en aquél expreso y parecía que a Canuto ya le iba a dar algo.

-tranquilo amigo, esto no es nada

-he dado mi palabra James, y nadie me cree… me siento frustrado… ¡y encima esa Halliwell ha pasado de mí!

-¿cómo es eso?

-muy sencillo… salí para hablar con ella, y en vez de dignarse a hablar conmigo, me dijo que me olvidase de ella… alega que nos oyó y que no necesita a nadie.

-estará enfada…- aceptó James- recuerdo que la llamaste antisocial y casi rara…

-es que lo es…

-¡Black!- murmuraron a la vez Eli y Lils, que entraba por la puerta en ese momento

Lily se sentó al lado de Elizabeth, mientras que Remus lo hacía a su a vez de ella.

-¿ya terminasteis la ronda?

-es un viaje tranquilito…

-para mí no…- murmuró Sirius mordazmente

-parece que vamos a volver loco a Black…- murmuró Eli con una sonrisa

-no es gracioso que ni tus amigos crean en ti

-no somos tus amigas…- dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

-¡gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Remus y James no pudieron soltar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

-bueno, para que veas que te apreciamos rompemos la apuesta…

-¿qué?

-Yo, Elizabeth Turner, retiro la apuesta mencionada hace media hora, y por lo tanto tu palabra no es válida… era un juego.

-no se puede hacer eso…

-sí, además tampoco pusimos castigo ni nada… no es válida

-ya puedes irte con Criss Larson…- susurró Remus tocando su hombro

-anda, libérate

-¡ya basta!- gritó él sorprendiéndoles a todos- ¡no soy un ser sin corazón! Sí, me gustan las chicas y deseo a Larson pero por favor… ¡no habléis así!

-Canuto, eso es lo que tú haces… tú…

-pues se acabó…

-¿otra apuesta?

-no, está vez una verdad

Fue hasta sus cosas y sacó su túnica. Sin pudor alguno comenzó a ponérsela sin dejar de hablar.

-No pienso salir con ninguna chica

-¿QUÉ?

-te has vuelto loco, Canuto…- murmuró James

-estoy harto de que todos crean que solo pienso con mis partes nobles. No pienso salir con nadie a no ser que la quiera de verdad…

-pero tú no crees en el amor, Sirius…

-por eso no voy a salir con nadie. Me voy a tomar… ¿cómo se dice en el mundo muggle, Remus?

-un año sabático

-eso eso… un año sin mujeres a menos que las quiera de verdad… con esto…- murmuró tocándose el corazón- decidle adiós al Sirius mujeriego…

-Canuto…

-vamos Cornamenta, seguiré siendo el mismo… con nuestras bromas de siempre y tal, solo que… se acabaron la chicas… además, solo causáis problemas señoritas.

-No es por meterme contigo Black, pero solo has aguantado media hora con eso de estar solo con una chica… y ahora dices que no quieres estar con ninguna, entonces…

-Turner, amiga mía… sé lo que hago

-te has vuelto loco

-No hay mejor loco que aquél que siempre dice la verdad…- digo orgulloso

-¿y qué hay de Cristina?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Acababa de tomar una gran decisión y no se iba a echar atrás. Ya no… no podía permitírselo

-chicos chicos… el año que viene puedo acceder a ella

-no hablas en serio…

-tienes fiebre

-¿dormiste hoy?

-¿qué te ha dado Halliwell?

Los cuatro le taladraron a preguntas y él no puedo más que reír abiertamente. ¿Tan raro era eso?

-mirad, lo de querer conquistar a Halliwell ha sido un error. Todos tenemos que admitirlo… ahora estoy decidiendo algo por mí mismo, y tengo poder de voluntad…

-pero…

-además, chicos… ¿quién os ha dicho que no me pueda enamorar de Criss dentro de unos meses?- susurró mientras les guiñaba un ojo pícaramente- mi encanto es irresistible

-¡No cambiarás!- exclamaron los cuatro con una sonrisa

-Por algo soy Sirius Black…


	4. cena de bienvenida

**Capítulo cuatro. Cena de bienvenida**

Alexandra bajó del tren con paso lento y sin fijarse en nadie. Minutos atrás se había dirigido hacia el vagón que ella había ocupado primero para recoger su túnica y ponérsela cuanto antes. No se quitó ni un momento la música que tenía puesta, y pasó olímpicamente de las cinco personas que allí se hallaban hablando animadamente. De nuevo había oído una mala palabra del tal Black hacia ella, y todo cuando no quería inmiscuirse… no cambiaría nunca.

Fue rápida en coger tu varita y en ponerse la túnica encima de toda la ropa que llevaba. Supo en todo momento que cinco pares de ojos tenían la vista clavada en ella, pero no le importó. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a continuar adelante, pasando absolutamente de todos, como bien le había recomendado Dumbledore años atrás… sus amigos serían las canciones y así sería mejor.

-Al menos saluda…- oyó como Black le decía antes de salir, mientras que Potter le daba un codazo flojito.

Ahora sonreía mientras caminaba ajena a todo y a todos. Había decidido ir al castilla andando, en vez de en las carrozas en las que todos iban. Contra más lejos estuviera de todos los demás, más paz de espíritu tendría, por eso ni se molestó en ir deprisa. Ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar hasta el banquete, a fin de cuentas ella casi nunca comía mucho, ya tenía demasiado peso, como para ganarse unos cuantos kilos de más.

**0o0o0**

Tras dejar a los alumnos de primer curso en una fila para que el Sombrero Seleccionador les pusiera en una de las cuatro casas, a ser entre Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaff o Huffelpuff, Remus Lupin se sentó seguido de su compañera prefecta junto a sus amigos merodeadores.

-Mucho trabajo eso de ser prefecto…- murmuró Sirius sonriente

-es increíble… es la primera vez que vengo a esta mesa en un inicio de curso, y no veo por aquí a ninguna de tus admiradoras…

-Canuto ha tenido una reunión con ellas y ha cerrado el club.

-¿cómo?- musitaron a la vez Lily y Remus

-yo también me he quedado helada al enterarme…- admitió Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-os dije que iba a cambiar. Quiero ser un Sirius… ¿cómo decirlo? Un chico normal…

-la gente normal sale con chicas…- le recordó Remus

-tú no sales con chicas…- le increpó Peter

-yo soy distinto, Colagusano

-bueno, el caso es que mirad a James…- murmuró Sirius orgulloso- él quiere luchar por la chica que ama

-Black, no apoyes las mentiras de tu amigo

-Evans, cariño, no son mentiras, yo te quiero…- susurró él con simpleza

-ya, y yo de mayor quiero ser monja

-no, de mayor serás mi esposa…

-¡no voy a casarme contigo, Potter!

-Es interesante saber eso para el futuro, señorita Evans…

A ella se le fueron los colores al darse cuenta de que aquella voz era de Albus Dumbledore. Por lo visto, llevaba ya un rato de pie intentando comenzar el discurso.

-Me alegra ver a nuestros alumnos día a día más unidos…- susurró con una sonrisa mientras que la cara de la pelirroja se asemejaba cada vez más al tono de su pelo- Bienvenido a todos ustedes a un nuevo curso escolar. A los antiguos alumnos les diré que me alegro de volver a veros aquí dispuestos a empezar un año más, y a los nuevos les invito a que disfruten y aprendan lo máximo posible en los años que se pasarán aquí. Dado que muchos tendréis ganas de hablar, y de seguir lanzando proposiciones de cara al futuro…- comentó mirando a James con una sonrisa- os dejo con vuestra primera cena de este año. ¡Que os aproveche!

-¡Me has puesto en ridículo!- se quejó Evans furiosa

-cariño, tú has gritado no yo

-no me digas cariño…

-vale…- concedió con una sonrisa- cielo mío

-¡Potter!

Todos se rieron excepto Remus, que en aquél momento miraba hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor fijamente.

-¿qué miras tanto, Lunático?

-Alexandra Halliwell…

-¿perdona?- repitieron a la vez James y Sirius

-la miraba a ella, acaba de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Se ha perdido el discurso y la selección…

-Remus Lupin, me estás preocupando…- susurró James mirándole fijamente

-Se suponía que no te gustaba esa chica…- murmuró Sirius lanzándole dardos con la mirada- no quisiste dejarme conquistar a Eli por su causa

-Nunca podrás conquistarme, Black

-y no me gusta…. Al menos en ese sentido, Sirius, solo que…

-¿qué?

-¿la veis? Ya se va

En efecto, todos giraron su vista a la vez hacia la salida y vieron como la chica se iba con un simple platito de ensalada en la mano.

-¿Sólo va a comer eso?- preguntó Lily atónita

-Se supone que los alumnos no debemos comer fuera de aquí…- murmuró Sirius frustrado

-Pues Dumbledore parece estar de acuerdo…- susurró Peter en voz baja- la ha visto en todo momento

-y tú, ratita, ¿dónde fuiste antes?

-Canuto yo…

-¡Me dejaste solo con la apuesta!

-Sirius, ya se terminó ese asunto…- murmuró James pasándole un trozo de pan- come y calla

-porque me gusta la comida que si no…

Remus quiso comer pero no podía olvidar la expresión de Halliwell al entrar en la sala y salir segundos después. Parecía que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con solo haber entrado y lo más increíble que aún tenía ese reproductor muggle encendido.

-se supone que los artilugios muggle aquí no funcionan…- comentó él como quién no quiere la cosa

-Remus… déjala tranquila… ya nadie tiene que conquistarla…

-Sirius, tu sensibilidad en ciertas cosas es un poco…

-inexistente…- le ayudó Eli- no entiende de esas cosas

-oye, yo soy un romántico cuando quiero…

-bien, pues díselo a ella

Sirius se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver caminar hasta él a Cristina Larson. No se opuso cuando ella se sentó a su lado sin ceremonia alguna.

-querido, ¿es cierto que has disuelto el club?

-sí… un club de fans de uno mismo sin ser un famoso de verdad es un poco… excesivo

-vaya, no esperaba eso de ti

-¿eso es malo o bueno?

-es diferente, querido

-los chicos cambiamos de forma de pensar…- susurró con una sonrisa encantadora.

Segundos después ella se inclinó ante él y le susurró al oído tres palabras de forma sensual, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Evans y Turner supieron enseguida que su "querido" amigo iba a cambiar su forma de pensar ante aquella clara insinuación. No obstante, cruzaron una miradita con Remus y James para ver que opinaban ellos.

-Cae seguro…- susurró James sin emitir sonido alguno

-sin duda…- le apoyó Remus bebiendo un poco de agua

Sonrieron con sabiduría al ver inclinarse a Sirius ante la chica mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Segundos después, ella se levantaba de la mesa con el rostro confundido, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su mesa, junto con uno de los chicos que jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Peter abriendo los ojos como platos

-el Cazador de Ravenclaff no dejaba de mirar a Criss y yo se lo he dicho…- murmuró él simplemente- lleva años colado por ella… le hice un favor

-¿Qué?- gritaron a la vez los presentes, llamando la atención de todo el salón al completo

-me gusta llamar la atención, pero chicos… ¿el primer día y dos veces en menos de cinco minutos?- bromeó mientras volvía a comer sin parar

-tú estás mal de aquí…- susurró James golpeando sin fuerza la cabeza de su amigo

-¡Cristina Larson te tira los galgos y tú se la entregas en bandeja de plata a ese presumido!- musitó Peter incrédulo

-yo no la quería, sólo la deseaba… y ya me he cansado de ese rollo carnal…

-este de aquí no es nuestro Sirius Black…- musitaron a la vez Lunático y Cornamenta- nos lo han cambiado…

-Chicos no es para tanto… además, Remus tú nunca sales con nadie, y tú James también has disuelto tu club de admiradores

-¿qué has hecho qué?- musitó Lily impresionada

-¡Sirius, me has quitado la sorpresa!- se quejó con una mueca de niño pequeño- quería decírtelo personalmente, preciosa

-pero…

-se han vuelto locos…- comentó Turner- estos no son los dos casanovas del colegio

-hay que dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones…- admitió él alegremente- no estaremos aquí eternamente

-Yo me voy a acostar…- comentó Elizabeth levantándose rápidamente- mis ojos ven alucinaciones

-vamos, chicas… no es para tanto

-si tú lo dices

-yo me quedaré. Tengo que guiar a los nuevos hasta sus cuartos

-no te preocupes Lils, yo ayudaré a Remus a ello

Lils puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle, y junto a ella los demás.

-¿qué tu qué?

-¡Vamos! Vais a hacerle creer a los más pequeños que soy un ogro…- murmuró él con una sonrisa

-Sirius, es que este no eres tú…- admitió Eli tuteándole por primera vez- tú eres más… presumido

-Ja, ja…

-Cariño vete a la cama estás agotada…- murmuró James sonriéndola

-con tal de no soportarte Potter, te aseguro que me voy a cualquier parte. Buenas noches

**0o0o0**

El despacho del director seguía igual que siempre. Aunque pasarían mil años, Alexandra estaba segura de que jamás cambiaría. Allí podía notarse su esencia, su bondad, y sabía que quería que perdurase a lo largo del tiempo, para que así las nuevas generaciones tuvieran algo bueno que recordar y sentir. No por nada Dumbledore era el mejor mago del cosmos entero.

Aliviada pudo quitarse la música al fin. Sentía que la cabeza le estallar, tanto si escuchaba la música como sino, por eso pensó que le daría igual quedarse un rato sin ellos hasta que el director regresase a su despacho. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en aparecer, porque él mismo la había visto marcharse del Gran Comedor.

Aún podía oír determinadas acciones que se estaban aconteciendo en el Gran Comedor. No por nada allí estaban reunidos muchos jóvenes, charlando, riendo y contando sus anécdotas del verano…

-Buenas noches, Alexandra

-Gracias por venir pronto, director

-sé que necesita esto…- musitó pasándole un botecito de cristal- ya sabe, cada día tiene que venir por ella

-lo sé, y tomarla antes de las clases y por la noche…

Él asintió y Alexandra se sintió un poco menos rara, aunque a fin de cuentas eso no quería decir nada.

-Me gustaría decirle que esto…- murmuró mirando disimuladamente el reproductor muggle- tiene alguna buena explicación, pero mucho me temo que…

-No se preocupe, soy consciente de ello.

-Alexandra…

-¿sí?

-No he podido evitar fijarme en que ciertas personas de su casa se fijaron en ti, y yo sólo quisiera que…

-Recuerdo cómo si fuera ayer las palabras que mantuvimos, director. Este año no tiene porqué ser diferente

Dumbledore asintió mientras su alumna se marchaba. Se sentó en su silla y acarició a su fénix mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-Sí, amigo mío, estoy esperando que este año sea diferente… aunque no por ello menos malo…

**0o0o0**

James caminaba por los pasillos por primera vez en sus seis años viviendo allí tranquilo… ninguna chica parecía perseguirle por los pasillos, o esperar en alguna esquina con ganas de acariciarle y hablar con él aunque fuera unos segundos.

-y no lo echo de menos…- murmuró asombrado

-¿el qué?- inquirió Peter

-a las chicas que normalmente nos perseguían…

-están un poco dolidas, no creo que tú y Sirius hicierais bien en dejarlas…

-Colagusano, ahora somos chicos de una sola mujer…- musitó Sirius sonriendo

-tú te has vuelto loco… ¡rechazar a Larson!

-la he llevado hacia un chico que sí la quería… hice una buena obra

-por favor… en estos momentos podrías estar enrollándote con ella tranquilamente y…

-¡basta! Estoy cambiando… me siguen gustando las mujeres, por supuesto que sí… pero este año voy a descansar de ellas. Me dedicaré al Quidditch y a las bromas… tenemos que dejar nuestra huella en el colegio

Peter asintió a regañadientes. Para él su amigo acababa de cometer la mayor tontería de su vida. Él jamás lo habría hecho, no señor.

-¿James?

-¿sí?

-¿tú crees que he sido idiota?

-jaja- río él contento- Canuto, hay que admitir que Larson está como un tren

-oh

-No me entiendas mal. Sería lo mismo que si a Peter por ejemplo se le apareciese desnuda mi Lily, cosa que nunca pasará Colagusano, no fantasees con mi chica

-entiendo…- susurró Sirius

-Mira, ese chico estaba colado por Larson y ella lo que quería era quitarse de la cabeza a Longbottom. Sólo necesitaba un cuerpo masculino por así decirlo… ha sido honorable lo que hiciste…

-vale, ¿quién eres tú?

-¿perdona?

-Mi James, mi amigo de toda la vida, jamás me hablado con tanta sabiduría. Eso le pega más a Remus…

-Eso sí que es gracioso…- murmuró mientras cruzaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda

Cruzaron la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones que allí había junto a la ventana.

-la cuestión es que me parece bien que quieras concentrarte en una sola chica

-sólo si es especial…- añadió él

-¿no era que te ibas a quedar sin ninguna?- bromeó Remus entrando en ese comento con un grupo de primero año después de indicarles a los chicos y las chicas donde estaban sus respectivos dormitorios.

-Sólo hasta que me guste de verdad, y cómo tú no quieres que salga con Elizabeth pues…

Remus suspiró mientras se sentaba en el suelo a su lado, al mismo tiempo que se desentumecía los músculos

-se supone que ibas a ayudarme con los alumnos…- le reprendió amablemente

-McGonagall me llamó y…

-te vi, lo sé, ¿qué te preguntó?

-A mí y a James. Quiere que le demos este año el campeonato a nuestra casa

-cosa obvia, por supuesto…- añadió James

-chicos, yo creo que me voy a ir a acostar…

-Peter, no seas dormilón

Este se encogió de hombros y sus amigos se rieron amablemente. Le desearon las buenas noches ante de que se marchasen.

-¿Subimos nosotros?

-es nuestra primera noche aquí… podríamos liar alguna…

-Sirius…

-vamos Lunático, podría ser interesante…

-Cornamenta, no le ayudes…

-si quieres quedarte en el cuarto esperando pues…

-eso nunca…- murmuró Remus sonriente- soy uno de vosotros.

Los tres pusieron sus caritas de reflexión para encontrar una broma divertida que gastarle a los Slytherin al día siguiente. ¡A ser posible en el desayuno! Así podrían empezar con buen pie el curso…

-silencio chicos, viene alguien…

Miraron atentamente el cuadro de la señora gorda que se habría lentamente. No supieron qué decir al ver entrar a Halliwell con la misma ensalada que se había llevado horas antes. Ella, ni siquiera posó su mirada en ellos. Se sentó al lado de la chimenea y comenzó a comer su cena. Cosa habitual en ella, tenía los cascos puestos de la música.

-¿no le estallarán los tímpanos?- se cuestionó Sirius

-Canuto…

-¿qué? Es una pregunta muy normal… todos los días los lleva puestos, incluso en algunas clases… es frustrante…

-ni siquiera la conoces…

-no quiere que la conozca…

-creo que deberíamos dejarla tranquila…- razono James- sus motivos tendrá para estar siempre sola, y nosotros tenemos que planear lo de mañana

-cierto

-vamos al cuarto

Remus fue el último que se levantó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sirius. Se preguntó que tendría aquella chica que le llamase la atención a su mejor amigo… era una chica de lo más normalita, con unos pocos kilos de más, pero guapa. ¿Sería su aire misterioso lo que el hombre lobo deseaba?

-¿vienes?

-volando voy…

**0o0o0**

Por fin, pensó Alexandra cuando se quedó sola en la sala común. Se quito los cascos mientras tomaba un trocito de la poción… al menos ahora la cabeza no le estallaba y ya podía dejar de escuchar cómo aquellos tres hablaban de ella. Esta vez les había escuchado alto y claro… ¿Dónde había quedado su habilidad de bloquear su mente con el ritmo musical?

-Estoy perdiendo facultades…

Tomó un poco más de ensalada y se tumbó a lo largo en el suelo. Con la chimenea se encontraba a gusto, y cálida, y decidió dormir allí. Ahora que su dolor de cabeza se había calmado, no quería ver a nadie… era mejor aprovechar aquél milagro de silencio absoluto a que cualquier persona que tuviera un sueño poderoso la incomodase.

-Un día menos, sólo quedan ocho meses y medio más y todo se terminará… ¿quién dice que no es interesante estudiar?


	5. primera broma del año

**Capítulo cinco. Primera broma del año**

En uno de los dormitorios músculos de séptimo curso, Remus Lupin se levantó tras sentir los primeros rayos del sol. Gracias a su sentido de hombre loco, podía despertarse con el amanecer… era algo bueno en aquellos momentos que tenían que hacer algo sin que nadie les molestase.

-chicos, hora de levantarse…

-mamá… cinco minutos más…- murmuró James agarrando con fuerza su almohada

-soy un lobo, no tu madre…- bromeó Remus golpeándole con la suya propia- voy al baño, levántate y levanta también a los demás.

-mmm

Le dio otro golpecito en la cabeza hasta que su amigo abriera los ojos un tanto enfadado. Sonriendo con su logro, entró en el baño para adecentarse. Se crispó un poco al salir y verle aún medio dormido, mientras que los demás seguían tumbados en sus camas.

-sois peores que los de primero…

-estoy despierto…- masculló James levantándose de golpe

-un pequeñín fuera, quedan dos…- susurró caminando hasta Sirius- Canuto, arriba

-…no quiero seguir la apuesta…

-está soñando…- comentó James- lleva toda la noche hablando sobre la apuesta

-se supone que la rebocamos…

-al parecer le ha afectado un poco…- musitó encogiéndose de hombros

-Canuto, arriba…

-…esa chica no es normal… no me habla… me mira mal… no me gusta…

-¡Sirius Orión Black, o te levantas en menos de un minuto o… me transformó en Severus Snape y te doy un beso muy apasionado donde menos te lo esperes!

-¡NO!- gritó él sulfurado

Remus comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo que Peter, que se despertaba en ese momento.

-¡Puaj!- se quejó Sirius- ¡Nunca me vuelvas a amenazar con eso, por dios¡Qué pesadilla!

-Dijiste que no querías ligar con chicas, pero no mencionaste nada sobre chicos…

-¡repite eso y te hechizo, Lupin!

-Dúchate y calla anda…- murmuró James saliendo del baño con una toalla anudada en su cintura.

-en serio, sois peores que una madre…

-¡seis años con nosotros y ahora te das cuenta…¡Andas desinformado, amigo!

-¡Qué asco! Severus Snape… antes preferiría que la apuesta siguiera en pie y tener que conquistar a esa chica…- gruñó refunfuñando por lo bajo

-¿Canuto está un tanto obsesionado con Alexandra o me lo imagino?

-le sorprendería hacerse a la idea de tener que conquistarla…

-ya…

-¿celoso?

-Peter, no digas tonterías.

-¿a dónde vas?

-a la sala común, tengo entumecidos los pies. Caminaré por allí ahora que no hay nadie, y os espero.

-¿quién va a ver¡Nadie se levanta tan pronto!

Remus sonrió dándole la razón. Normalmente nadie estaba despierto a las seis de la mañana en aquél colegio, y menos siendo el primer día. Bajó hasta su sala común pensando en la broma que iban a hacer… seguro que nadie se esperaba que actuase tan pronto.

Se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar al poner un pie en la sala, y encontrar a alguien tumbado en el suelo. Durante un segundo creyó que podría tener problemas, al verla inerte, pero enseguida pudo ver que respiraba con normalidad…

-Alexandra…- susurró zarandeándola un poco- despierta…

**0o0o0**

"_Que horror, ya se acabaron las vacaciones"_

"_Otra vez a madrugar¡con lo gusto que se estaba durmiendo hasta tarde"_

"_Una ducha fría a estas horas… ¡qué frío!_

"_En la primera clase les dejaré repasar…"_

"_Este curso será bueno para las sangres sucias… lo pagaran bien"_

"_¡Esa dichosa apuesta me tiene loco…!"_

"_Ha roto con Larson por mí… ¡me quiere!"_

"_No quiero que estés cerca mía… ¡no te creo Potter!"_

"_preparar el desayuno… ¡vamos amigos elfos! Nuestros amos nos esperan"_

**0o0o0**

-¡BASTA!

Remus dio un respingo al oír aquél grito. Llevaba ya un rato intentando despertarla y no había logrado nada, sólo oír sus gemidos y palabras entrecortadas… al parecer ella también tenía pesadillas y malos sueños… quería ayudarla a abrir los ojos, pero al parecer no podía escucharle.

-Alexandra… vamos despierta…

-quiero que pare… me va a estallar la cabeza…

-cielo, sólo es una pesadilla… no te preocupes y despierta…

-diles que se callen… por favor… por favor…

Actuó por instinto. Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó cálidamente intentando relajarla un poco para ver si así despertaba. Poco a poco sus intentos fueron dando resultados… ella dejó de gemir y paró de hablar. No supo qué sintió al darse cuenta de que Alexandra comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de quién estaba detrás suya.

-lo siento…- murmuró ella levantándose enseguida

A él no se le pasó por alto el rostro tan pálido que ella tenía, y sus manos temblantes que iban de vez en cuando a sus sientes como intentando calmar algo… lo mismo que la noche anterior cuando la vio en el Gran Comedor.

-¿estás bien?

-Sólo era una pesadilla…- mintió suavemente- tengo que… irme

-no parece que estés bien¿no quieres que…?

-No… adiós

Remus se quedó con la sensación de que ella le acababa de huir¿qué había pasado allí? Se quedó un rato inquieto mirando el rastro que ella había dejado tras de sí… ¿por qué ahora se sentía así de extraño tras haberla sentido tan cerca?

-parece que has visto un fantasma, Lunático…- murmuró James bajando por las escaleras en ese momento

-¿estás bien?

-Sí, chicos, sólo un poco… confundido, supongo

-¿ha pasado algo que no sepamos?

Miró al suelo y dudó por un segundo si debía contarles lo que había pasado allí. Eran sus amigos y supuso que no importaría mucho, sin embargo al abrir la boca para contarlo, se sintió como si traicionase a esa chica al hacerlo, y por tanto sólo negó con un simple gesto.

-vamos, los Slytherin nos esperan…

**0o0o0**

Corriendo Alexandra se encerró detrás de las cortinas de su cama, y tras lanzar un hechizo de privacidad, se acurrucó contra las mantas. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y se sentía como una tonta… ¡no se tenía que haber quedado a dormir en la sala común! Tenía que haberse acostado con la música, como todas las noches para así al despertar envuelta en la armonía y tranquilidad que cualquier melodía proporcionaba, podría sentirse normal… al menos lo más normal posible… ¡pero nada!

Cogió su reproductor y se lo puso deseando que aquellas voces terminasen de una vez. Le dolía un montón la cabeza…

-es la última vez que duermo fuera de este cuarto… sin protección, lo prometo, pero por favor… que pare…

Aún podía sentir las emociones que Lupin sentía mientras intentaba despertarla… y se habían clavado en su mente. Su preocupación por ella, su cariño, tu delicadeza, su secreto…

No había querido hacerlo, pero aún así había entrado en su mente. Cuando más vulnerable se sentía, era cuando los pensamientos de los demás entraban en ella inevitablemente. Esa mañana, cientos de pensamientos de todos los alumnos, había atropellado su conciencia… para evadirlos lo único que había podido hacer era meterse en la mente del que tenía más cerca… y había leído su mente.

No había querido hacerlo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Había visto su secreto y sentido todos sus miedos… ya lo sabía todo de él sin su permiso y eso la hacía sentirse un completo monstruo.

-¿cuándo acabará esto?- sollozó mientras los pensamientos de todos seguían rondando por su cabeza, a pesar de que la música llevaba sonando ya desde bastante rato en sus oídos.

**0o0o0**

Muerta de sueño y bostezando, Elizabeth bajó junto con dos de sus compañeras de dormitorio al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Habían intentado despertar a Halliwell, pero tras ver que tenía un hechizo de privacidad, decidieron dejarla tranquila.

-llevamos seis años durmiendo juntas, y no hemos hablado nunca con ella…- murmuró Alice suspirando

-no habla con nadie…

-quizás deberíamos acercarnos a ella…- propuso Lily- sé que es una buena chica

-Si no nos quiere tener cerca, no podemos presionarla…

-lo sé, Elizabeth

Las tres juntas entraron al salón y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. La noche anterior se habían quedado despiertas hasta tarde, contándose todo lo que habían hecho en el verano pasado. Sin lugar a dudas, el acontecimiento más importante e interesante había sido el que había contado Alice…

-Vuélvenos a contar lo de Longbottom…- le pidió Eli mientras cogía un par de tostadas

-Sí, eso- le apoyó Lils, haciéndola sonrojar

-os lo conté anoche, chicas…

-ya… ¡pero es muy romántico!

Detrás suyo se oyó un carraspeó alegre. Alice se dio la vuelta y avergonzada encontró el rostro de su nuevo novio, Frank Longbottom.

-Hola…- susurró un poco tímida

-¿no hay un beso de buenos días para mí?- inquirió sonriente mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios

-Alice, nos estaba contando algo muy interesante

-y romántico, según he oído…- convino él tomando su mano

-no creo que…

-¡Vamos Frank cuéntanoslo tú!

El aludido comenzó a reír ante la aparente vergüenza de su amada. Volvió a inclinarse ante ella para besarla más intensamente.

-No hay mucho que contar… fui a buscarla dos semanas más tarde de que se acabara el curso pasado, y la llevé a cenar. Una noche romántica, con velas, flores, vino… y le dije que la amaba…

-¡Frank!

-vamos mi amor, pero si es la verdad. Estoy loco por ti desde el año pasado y tú no me hacías ni caso…

-salías con Criss Larson…

-sólo para darte celos, preciosa. Nunca la quise…-admitió él tranquilamente- los únicos besos que deseaba eran los que te robaba a ti

-así que la besabas mientras salías con Larson…- murmuró Eli pensativa- eso nunca nos los contaste, amiga

-No era nada…

-¿no?- suspiró Frank alzando una ceja- para mí eran los mejores momentos del año

-te has vuelto un blandengue, Longbottom…- musitó Elizabeth sonriente

-después de un año tratando de conquistarla, me merezco momentos de debilidad¿no?

**0o0o0**

Los cuatro merodeadores salieron sonrientes de las cocinas. Les había costado un ratito entrar allí sin que nadie les viera, pero al fin habían logrado su objetivo: los Slytherin que desayunasen no tendrían más remedio que insultar a cualquiera que se les pusiese en medio, incluidos profesores y todo.

-Lo mejor es ver el pelo que se les va a poner…

-con lo del pelo creo que exageramos, ya les van a regañar mucho los profesores cuándo les insulten…

-¡Colagusano! Son Slytherin… se merecen eso y más…- se quejó Sirius mientras le vendaban la mano

-¡Anda que romper la mesita de cristal con un puñetazo!- musitó Remus mientras le realizaba la cura

-¿qué? No la vi… además, la arreglamos

-pero no limpiamos la sangre…

-Iba hacia allí la profesora McGonagall, no podíamos hacer nada…- le defendió James

-De todas formas tú tranquilo, Canuto, tras la poción que te has tomado antes y esta venda, tu herida desaparecerá en menos de una hora…

-¡Dónde estén los merodeadores que se quiten los demás!- musitó sonriendo mientras entraban al Gran Comedor dispuestos a disfrutar con su broma

**0o0o0**

Ni tras una media hora de música relajante, no había logrado quitarse esas voces de su cabeza. Y ya no sabía que más hacer para poder estar tranquila al menos diez minutos… ¡Quería dejar de sentirse así!

Se levantó de un golpe de la cama y aliviada comprobó que ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación se encontraban allí… tomó su varita y aisló de todo sonido esas cuatro paredes… y encima aún podía recordar la desesperación que sentía Remus Lupin ante el que era su secreto… y lo más curioso de todo era que ella misma se sentía igual.

Frustrada ante el jaleo que era su mundo en aquél momento con aquellas dichosas voces de los demás alumnos, se metió en el baño para darse una buena ducha fría y así intentar relajarse, pero nada le surtía efecto… ni siquiera poner el grifo a una temperatura glacial…

-¡Malditas voces!-gritó golpeando con fuerza el cristal de aquella ducha muggle.

Omitió un gemido al darse cuenta de que los cristales acababan de clavarse en su mano derecha…

-Tonta… tonta… tonta…

Sacó una toalla del cajón y se la envolvió. Después arregló los destrozos con un simple conjuro de su varita y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Ahora por tu estupidez tendría que visitar a la enfermera… cogió el reproductor de nuevo y caminó hasta allí respirando hondo treinta mil veces… tenía que dejar de canalizar los pensamientos de las demás… ¡Siempre podía hacerlo¿Por qué aquél horrible día no?

**0o0o0**

Lily fulminó con la mirada a los merodeadores cuando el caos se produjo en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de Slytherin tenían cada uno un color de pelo estrambótico, y por si eso fuera poco, no podían parar de insultar a cualquiera que se aparecía delante de ellos¡incluidos a profesores!

-¡Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!- les musitó Lily enojada- ¡Habéis sido vosotros!

-Vamos Evans, disfruta un poco…- murmuró Sirius sin poder dejar de reírse, al ver la cara que ponía el profesor de Astronomía ante tantos insultos recibidos.

-¡quitadles el hechizo ahora mismo!

-¿qué hechizo, cariño?

-¡Potter, sé que habéis sido vosotros!

-Señores…

Los cuatro merodeadores pusieron sus caritas de niños buenos al ver detrás suya a la jefa de Gryffindor.

-¿Pueden decirme qué han pasado aquí?

-profesora, nosotros estamos aquí desayunando tranquilamente cuando todo esto comenzó… no nos movimos de sitio…- se justificó Remus, el más paciente y responsable de los cuatro

-sí profesora, no hicimos nada

-Esas tres palabras son las que siempre alegáis cuando os habéis metido en problemas…- les regañó la mujer con expresión severa- al despacho del director

-pero profesora, nosotros…

-Potter, ni una palabra más, y empezad a caminar. No hemos empezado el curso y ya habéis hecho una de las vuestras…

Lils les fulminó con la mirada exultante para advertirles que habían actuado mal. Los cuatro merodeadores suspiraron mientras caminaban hacia la salida, sin embargo cuando dejaron de ser vistos por los profesores, comenzaron a reírse de nuevo sin poder parar.

-¿Habéis visto sus caras?

-¡Ha sido estupendo!

-¡Los profesores les miraban con incredulidad al recibir tales insultos!

-Bueno chicos, ha estado bien… pero ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos al castigo

-Vamos, Peter… siempre están castigándonos… ¡tenemos que aprovechar cada segundo en nuestras bromas!

Se quedaron sin palabras al subir las escaleras movibles que llevaban hasta el despacho del director. Ante ellos caminaba una chica con una mano en la cabeza, y la otra envuelta en una toalla vieja.

-¿pero qué te ha pasado?

Halliwell no les hizo caso, al parecer ni les escuchó porque siguió caminando sin hacerles el más mínimo caso. Los cuatro cruzaron una mirada extraña y fueron detrás de ella.

-Espera, Alexandra…

-marchaos por favor…

-estás un poco pálida…- musitó Sirius mirándola fijamente

-es el primer día aquí, sólo tengo que volver a acostumbrarme…- susurró casi sin voz- siempre me pasa en los primeros días

-¿y la mano?

-me va a estallar la cabeza…

-¿quieres qué…?

-voy a la enfermería, estaré bien…

Se les escabulló rápidamente y no pudieron hacer nada, sólo verla marchar.

-¿qué le habrá pasado?

-no tenía buen aspecto…

-quizá deberíamos acompañarla a la enfermería…

-¿y el castigo?- les preguntó Peter inquieto- Si Dumbledore no nos ve allí, nosotros…

-sólo estamos preocupados por una compañera…- se justificó Remus

-cierto…

-lo único que haremos es ir detrás de ella y asegurarnos que entra bien en la enfermería nada más

-Sirius… ¿no se supone que tú no la tragabas?

-Lunático, tengo corazón… puede que en los últimos años ha sido un poco insensible en cuanto al tema mujeres, pero… no me gusta ver que una chica está mal, aunque sea Halliwell…

James miró como la cara del licántropo se volvía rígida y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Aquella chica les iba a traer problemas… ya lo creía, sí

* * *

**Hasta aquí se termina el subidón de capitulos por hoy, jeje**

**os parece muy extraña la xica? a mi un poquito sí, pero pronto mejorará... palabrita de niña buena**

**si os gustado me gustaría que me lo dijeráis, es q en serio, los demas personajes me encantan, pero el de ella... la chica con la musica me da dolores de cabeza.**

**gracias a quién lo ha leido y un abrazo**

**xlizzie**


	6. Los cinco

**Aquí vuelvo con un par de capítulos más... estoy contenta, porque sigo con mi fuente de inspiración y ya llevo veinte capítulos con esta historia... sigo sin estar convencida con el personaje de siempre, pero... ahí voy.**

**Agradezco a Layna Lykaios por su review, sólo decirte otra vez gracias por tu opinión, y que espero q sigas pensando lo mismo sobre la chica... (me trae de cabeza, jeje)**

**ahora dejo un par de capítulos más.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo seis. Los cinco**

Se iba a marchar de Hogwarts, Alexandra estaba cada día más convencida de ello. Sólo llevaba un día desde que había regresado al castillo, y sentía que no lo iba a poder soportar… las emociones humanas la estaban matando y aquél año con más intensidad… cuánto más mayor era, sus poderes aumentaban… no exageraba en lo absoluto si pensaba que se podría volver loca en cualquier momento.

Al entrar por la puerta suspiró deprimida. Sabía perfectamente que aquellos cuatro chicos con los que se había cruzado en el pasillo la habían seguido. Aún podía oír sus voces y sus pensamientos por encima de los demás. Le sucedía siempre que se ponía en contacto extrasensorial con cualquier persona… como le había sucedido aquella mañana con Lupin.

¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Había descubierto su secreto, sí, no lo había pretendido, pero había sucedido… ¿por qué no lo olvidaba de una vez? Tampoco era nada que no le hubiera pasado antes… ¿Qué tenía Remus Lupin para que su secreto la persiguiera en cada momento?

-Vaya, señorita Halliwell…

Se encogió al ver allí a Albus Dumbledore. No le gustaba mostrarse débil ante él en aquellos momentos, bueno, ni en aquellos ni en ninguno. No era su estilo quejarse nunca, ni reclamar nada. Aceptaba las cosas siempre tal y como le venían.

-Ya tenemos a una, director

Miró incrédula a la enfermera… ¡Estaba pensando que ella había participado en lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor! Se reiría de lo irónico de la situación si se tenía en cuenta que no sabía que había pasado… no era muy tonta para saber que había mucho jaleo allí, por el montón de pensamientos inconexos que la mayoría tenía, pero no sabía exactamente el que… y Madame Pomfrey la estaba acusando directamente.

-Cúrale la mano, por favor

-sí, señor director

Ella por primera vez en su vida quiso meterse en la mente del director para descubrir que estaba pasando, pero Dumbeldroe siempre tenía bloqueada su mente. Había sido un alivio estar a solas con él, pues nunca tenía ningún problema al no poder acceder a sus pensamientos… ahora lo lamentaba, a pesar de que tenía cientos de vocecitas metidas en su cabeza aún.

-¿has tomado un poco de poción?

Lentamente negó, se le había olvidado completamente. Desde que despertó sólo había tenido cuidado de pensar en Lupin… sin duda, estaba a punto de volverse loca.

-después te la tomas, ahora iremos a mi despacho cuando madame Pomfrey te haya curado esa mano…

**0o0o0**

Remus daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el despacho del director. Sus amigos parecían estar también preocupados, pues no se habían dirigido la palabra en más de diez minutos.

-no me aguanto más…- susurró inquieto

-Remus, tenemos que esperar al director

-lo sé, pero estoy preocupado por Alexandra

-no la conoces casi, Lunático

-no es cuestión de conocerla…- le apoyó James- es una chica y no parecía estar bien.

-y esa herida en la mano… ¿cómo se la habrá hecho?

Miró a Sirius extrañado, le parecía que en los últimos minutos actuaba de forma extraña. Mirando al vacío pensativo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna… ¿Qué pasaba allí?

-me alegra ver que ya estáis aquí…

Los cuatro miraron hacia la puerta y no supieron qué pensar al verle entrando junto a la causante de aquella confusión entre ellos. Remus abrió la boca para preguntar, pero al ver que ella se quedaba parada en la puerta, apoyada contra la pared, se quedó en silencio.

-Bien chicos, sentaos

A su alrededor invocó cuatro asientos para cada uno de ellos. Dudaron todos al ver cómo la chica no se movía del lugar. Una sola mirada del director les hizo saber que ella no se iba a sentar por voluntad propia.

-Muchachos, estáis aquí por la broma contra los Slytherin

-profesor, en cuanto a eso…

-Remus- musitó con una sonrisa sincera- sé que habéis sido vosotros. Es vuestro estilo… Buena entrada al curso…

-gracias, profesor

James le dio una colleja a Peter por admitir de aquella forma tan tonta su autoría en la broma. Dumbledore no pudo más que sonreír con elegancia.

-Bien, aclarado ese punto llega el momento de poneros vuestro castigo. Dado que ni siquiera han empezado las clases, no me queda más remedio que poneros uno a largo plazo…

-¿largo plazo?

-exacto. Vais a disponer de varias semanas para preparar y organizar todo, para que quede impecable.

-¿preparar?

-No es nada de otro mundo, James. Es una buena manera de volveros más organizados y responsables. Este es vuestro último año como estudiantes, después vendrá la vida real, debéis madurar.

-¿cuál es nuestro castigo?

-organizar el baile de Halloween

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron mirándole como si hubiese dicho la cosa más inverosímil del mundo entero. ¿Organizar un baile¿Ellos…¿Los chicos más bromistas e irresponsables del castillo?

-veo que os habéis quedado sin palabras.

-técnicamente nosotros no podemos hacer eso…- musitó James- no entendemos de decoración, ni de organización, ni…

-Sí profesor es cierto-le ayudó Sirius- somos chicos y…

-Esto es un castigo, no una petición…

Suspiraron con fuerza. Los cuatro preferían asistir a cualquier detención después de clases, e incluso quedarse sin salidas oficiales fuera del castillo, puesto que al ser merodeadores se sabían todos los pasadizos habido y por haber en todo Hogwarts y podían salir cuando así lo deseasen… pero con aquello no sabían que hacer.

-Supongo que estaréis ansiosos por comenzar vuestra primera clase del año. Si no me equivoco os toca Historia de la Magia.

-sí profesor

-Id yendo a clase que ya llegáis tarde. Os dejaré todo a vuestra disposición para que podáis llevar todo a cabo. Los cinco estáis comprometidos en este asunto. Espero mucho de esto…

-¿los cinco?- repitió Sirius

Miró primero a su director, y luego a sus amigos. La incredulidad estaba reflejada en sus rostros. A la vez miraron hacia la puerta, donde estaba Halliwell con la mirada fija en el director. A pesar de llevar la música puesta, parecía que había estado al tanto de la conversación.

-ella no ha tenido nada que ver…- negó enseguida Remus

-ni siquiera ha aparecido en el Gran Comedor esta mañana- le ayudó James mirándole a los ojos al director

-en las cocinas hemos encontrado restos de sangre y de cristales cerca de una mesa que ha sido reparada con magia…- anunció el director tranquilamente- y su mano vendada es una prueba más que evidente.

-yo fui quién me corté…- susurró Sirius levantando su brazo, pero para su desgracia la poción que le había practicado Lunático ya se lo había curado completamente.

-Dicho esto, ya es hora de que vayáis a clase. Alexandra, quédate tú unos minutos más…

-profesor…- intentó un nuevo acercamiento Remus- ella no ha hecho nada, creo que…

-Acaba de sonar el timbre…

**0o0o0**

Alexandra aún seguía sin poder reaccionar. El director acababa de realizar un conjuro poderoso de aislador para darla un poco de respiro. Por lo visto la había visto muy pálida. Aún así, eso no explicaba la idea que se le había ocurrido… ¿mezclarla a ella con los merodeadores?

-sé que sabe yo no les ayudé…

-veo que pudiste leer mi mente

-leo la mente y las emociones de todos en este santo castillo…- murmuró un poco frustrada- y más sin haberme tomado la poción.

-lo sé

-¿por qué me ha hecho eso? Sabe perfectamente que no puedo estar junto a nadie durante más de media hora. Nunca he estado cerca de ninguna persona más de tres minutos, excepto de usted

-eso es porque yo puedo practicar Oclumancia y bloquearte el acceso a mis pensamientos…

-no puede obligarme a hacer ese castigo y lo sabe. Es más, estoy pensando que debería marcharme del colegio, yo…

-sé cuán difícil para ti es todo esto, y te entiendo…- musitó caminando hasta ella- yo mismo te he recomendado que te alejaras de todos hasta que aprendieras a controlar tu poder.

-nunca voy a poder controlarlo, hasta ahora lo único que puedo hacer es evadirme con la música, y sólo cuando las emociones de los demás son débiles… y estoy cansada

-Tienes que seguir adelante, y este castigo te ayudará… los merodeadores son buenos chicos… confía en mi juicio.

-se le olvida mi incapacidad para relacionarme con nadie.

El director no la dijo nada y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros. Caminó hasta la puerta para irse hasta su primera clase. Le palpitaba las sienes y tenía ganas de encerrarse en un pequeño cubículo para desaparecer, pero desde que en cuarto se había saltado varias clases y Dumbledore la había descubierto, había dado su palabra de bruja de que no lo volvería a hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia… Sólo esperaba que su dolor de cabeza pudiese aguantar una hora más.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth podía sentir que algo raro había pasado. Se encontraban en la segunda tercera clase del día, justo la anterior a la hora de la comida, y aún los merodeadores no habían llamado la atención ni una sola vez y eso era algo sumamente extraño.

Cruzó una mirada con Lils, que se sentaba a su lado mientras el profesor comenzaba a repasar en voz alta todos los encantamientos y hechizos que habían practicado a lo largo de los últimos años.

-¿qué habrá pasado?- le susurró cuando el profesor les dio permiso para empezar a usar sus varitas con esos conjuros.

-es raro que Potter no haya hecho nada, ni siquiera en Historia de la Magia. No parecía él en absoluto…

-Y Remus también ha estado raro… aquí ha pasado algo

-¿crees que el director les habrá puesto un castigo demasiado serio?

-es el primer día, no lo creo

-¡Es que son increíbles esos cuatro¿A quién se le ocurre realizar una broma incluso antes de que las clases dieran comienzo?

-Señorita Turner, señorita Evans… ¿van bien con los hechizos?

-disculpe profesor, ya vamos

Eli giró su vista para mirar a los aludidos, y los encontró hablando en susurros mientras echaban furtivas miradas a una mesa un poco más alejada de todos. Miró que allí se encontraba Halliwell y supo que se trataba de algo relacionado con ella.

-Lils…

-tenemos que hacer el hechizo, cuando termine la clase hablamos.

-Vale, pero sólo quería decirte que ya sé la causa de este raro comportamiento

-¿cuál?- preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa

-Halliwell…

Lils siguió la mirada de su amiga, y comprendió lo que quería decir. Parecía que a los merodeadores se les iban a salir los ojos de tanto contemplarla. Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo ella había llegado más tarde que ellos a la clase de Historia de la Magia, con la mano vendada.

-¿por qué estará con la música todavía?

-¿perdona?

-Alexandra, en Historia de la Magia no se la ha quitado ni un solo minuto, y ahora se la ha vuelto a poner.

-no entiendo como los profesores se lo permiten

-Elizabeth…

-lo siento, pero es que estoy confusa.- se disculpó ella tímidamente- es normal que me preocupe.

Iba a replicarle algo cuando vio como el profesor caminaba hacia ellas. Supo que primero de todo estaba la clase, y luego averiguar lo que allí pasaba. Si aquél curso iba a seguir bajo esas pautas, iba a resultar un año bien movidito.

**0o0o0**

Sirius no podía dejar de pensar que se les escapaba algo importante. Sus amigos y él habían llegado a la correcta conclusión de que Dumbledore estaba planeando algo… era más que obvio que Halliwell no había participado en la broma… ¡si no hablaba nunca con nadie!

Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, habían estado observándola para intentar razonar su reacción, pero no habían sacado nada en claro. A medida que pasaban los minutos, parecía que se ponía más nerviosa… pero eso sí, con la música puesta… ¡Y él profesor al verla no decía nada!

Decidieron hablar con ella al término de la clase, pero no pudieron cumplir con su propósito, porque el profesor se inclinó ante ella para conversar. Tuvieron que esperar un rato más, hasta que la siguiente asignatura terminase.

-¿y qué le vamos a decir?- preguntó Remus en voz baja

-El director ha hablado con ella a solas. Tiene que estar planeando algo, no es normal.

-¿Y qué puede tener de malo que ella realice el castigo con nosotros?- preguntó Peter inquieto

-porque no es culpable de nada

-tu interés en ella es un poco sospechoso…

Remus fijó su vista en su amigo y alzó una ceja. ¿Sospechoso era querer ayudar a alguien? Sería más bien lo contrario, pero no dijo nada. Lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era aclarar las cosas y entender lo que estaba pasando allí.

-vamos, no sirve de nada que discutamos entre nosotros…- musitó James sabiamente

-supongo que sí

**0o0o0**

-y no se le olvide preparar bien ese comentario de texto sobre la guerra de los trolls del siglo…

Alexandra asintió aún sin haberle escuchado nada. Necesitaba tomarse esa poción en ese preciso instante. Ya no aguantaba más… las voces en su cabeza se habían intensificado. Quería dejar de oír a todo el mundo…

-entonces nos vemos mañana…

-sí, profesor

Rápidamente cogió su mochila y rápidamente se dirigió hasta su dormitorio. No pensaba asistir a ninguna clase más sin antes haberse asegurado con un pequeño bloqueo en su mente.Lanzó una maldición al cruzar una esquina y encontrarse con los cuatro merodeadores esperando por alguien. Deseó por todo lo que conocía que no fuera a ella a quién estuvieran esperando… se suponía que tenían clase en menos de diez minutos. Y era el primer día de clase… deberían intentar comportarse decentemente… al menos después de aquella broma que habían organizado en la mañana.

-espera…

Se tensó al oír la voz de Black dirigida a ella. No quería hablarles, al menos no ahora. Suponía que les debía una explicación por estar incluida en el castigo sin ningún motivo de peso, pero aquél no era el momento.

-después, Black

-me temo que esto no puede esperar…- musitó él tomando su brazo

-¡no me toques!- gritó ella sin poderlo evitar.

Se separó de él con brusquedad y se dedicó al mirar al suelo. Cada vez que alguien la tocaba, sus percepciones mágicas aumentaban… ya le había pasado con Lupin, no podía permitirse que sucediese lo mismo con alguno de sus amigos.

-lo siento…- se disculpó instantes después cuando pudo volver a controlarse un poco- no quise gritarte

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó él no muy convencido con aquella respuesta

-nada

Levantó su vista y la enfocó en el pasillo. Tenía que marcharse de allí, no podía estar con la música, intentando bloquear todas esas voces en su mente y al mismo tiempo intentar estar pendiente de lo que ellos querrían…

-nos veremos…- musitó sencillamente empezando a caminar

-¿quieres hacer el favor de no ser siempre tan misteriosa?

Él se acercó por detrás y la tomó del hombro. Alexandra quiso volver a gritarle que no la tocase jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero no le dio tiempo. Terminó envuelta en una bruma negra después de que todas las voces de su cabeza se esfumasen, excepto los secretos más íntimos de Sirius Black.

* * *


	7. visiones

* * *

**Capítulo siete. Visiones**

Lily escuchaba atentamente a la profesora McGonagall mientras comenzaba a explicar los problemas al que un animago ilegal se enfrentaba si se convertía sin dar aviso al Ministerio de Magia. Le parecía interesante aquél asunto, sobre todo sabiendo que tres de sus compañeros se veían involucrados.

Aquella primera clase del año de Transformaciones estaba resultando realmente interesante, aún así no podía sentirse completamente tranquila, pues se había dado cuenta de que cinco personitas faltaban a esa clase.

-¿dónde se habrán metido?

Eli la escuchó y sólo suspiró. Ella también se había dado cuenta que tanto los merodeadores como Alexandra Halliwell se habían saltado esa clase. Sin lugar a dudas, eso confirmaban sus sospechas… algo estaba pasando, y tenían el convencimiento de averiguarlo lo antes posibles.

-Lils… ¡Lilian!

-¿qué?

-Ya se ha acabado la clase…

La aludido pegó un fuerte bote al oír a su amiga… ¡Se suponía que estaba atendiendo a la profesora! No podía creerse, que se hubiera metido tanto en sus pensamientos para no escuchar casi nada de la clase…

-todo es por culpa de Potter…- gruñó guardando sus cosas

-¿por qué él?

-vamos Eli, siempre me meto en problemas por su culpa…

-ahora él no está aquí…

Suspiró sin paciencia al darse cuenta de que en cierta manera tenía razón… aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que admitir algo así. Además¿no era él uno de los protagonistas de sus preocupaciones? Si hubiera ido a clase, no habría estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, y así habría podido escuchar a la profesora… ¡Sí que era su culpa!

-Tenemos una hora para descansar…

-supongo…

-estás en las nubes, amiga

-Eli, no tengo ganas para cuestionar cosas…

-¿estás preocupada por ellos, verdad?

-¡no!

Se paró al escuchar aquella tontería… ella preocupada por los merodeadores… bueno, en todo caso de Remus sí, pero de Black y de Potter ni hablar… nunca.

-las dos sabíamos que planeaban algo con Halliwell…

-¿por qué hoy te dedicas a llamarla así? Su nombre es Alexandra…

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. Aquella chica le caía bien a pesar de no haber dirigido casi ninguna palabra con ella, pero lo que había visto aquella mañana en su sala común, no le había gustado…

-¿qué piensas?

-nada- mintió sin saber porqué- ¿a dónde vamos?

-iría a la biblioteca para leer unas cosas, pero…

-¿pero…?- se quedó parada al comprender las intenciones de su amiga- ¿vas a buscarlos?

-no

-Lily…

-sólo voy a dar una vuelta por todo el castillo… si entretanto les encuentro pues… mala suerte

Sonrió ante la excusa de su amiga mientras se encogía de hombros. Ella también estaba un poquito preocupada por Remus… él no era como los otros merodeadores, al menos no en lo que se trataba de las clases… casi nunca se había saltado una, al menos que fuera por algún motivo importante…

-entonces estoy dispuesta a dar vueltas contigo por todo el castillo… así haremos ejercicio

**0o0o0**

Remus daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la enfermería esperando noticias de madame Pomfrey. Se encontraba nervioso y aún no sabía la razón de su estado… había sido raro que ella se desmayase delante de ellos después que Sirius la tomase por los hombros… ninguno había sabido como reaccionar al verla gritar antes de desplomarse en el suelo… menos mal que Canuto era bueno de reflejos y la había atrapado al vuelo antes de que se diera un golpe contra el frío suelo.

-Si sigues dando tantas vueltas vas a terminar haciendo un agujero en el suelo…- murmuró James

-estoy preocupado…

-ella estará bien, madame Pomfrey la está tratando ahora

-lo sé, Sirius pero… siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto

-¿a qué te refieres?

-esta mañana parecía estar igual que hace un rato… pidiendo que ciertas voces terminasen…

-¿está mañana¿A qué te refieres?

Miró a los ojos a Sirius al recibir aquella pregunta. No les había contado su encuentro con Alexandra en su sala común… había pensado que era una traición para con ella… ahora no le quedaba más remedio que decirles lo que había pasado…

-¿por qué nos lo ocultaste?- preguntó Sirius frustrado

-era un asunto de ella, Canuto, no quería traicionarla…

-nos mentiste…

-Él no hizo eso- le apoyó James- además, era un asunto entre ella y él… Sirius, muchas veces tú mantuviste en secreto los encuentros que mantenías con tus chicas.

Suspiró hondo dándose cuenta de que aquella conversación no venía al caso realmente.

-¡Potter!

A James se le encendieron sus ojitos al ver caminando hasta ellos a su pelirroja favorita… ¡Estaba tan guapa cuando se enfadaba!

-¿se puede saber por qué os habéis saltado la clase de Transformaciones!

-Lily, cariño, ha surgido un inconveniente…

-no me llames así, Potter¿cuántas veces he de decírtelo?

-vamos Evans, admite que estabas preocupada…

Ella respiró sulfurada mientras su amiga Eli los miraba inquieta sin decir una palabra.

-¿ha pasado algo?- inquirió al ver el nerviosismo reflejado en la cara de Remus

-esperamos noticias de Halliwell…

-¿le ha pasado algo a Alexandra?

-se desmayó hace un rato, Lily…- musitó James- por eso no hemos ido a clase.

-entonces esperamos con vosotros…

-¿por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo, cariño?- preguntó mientras le brillaban los ojos

-no soy tu cariño y nunca lo seré Potter…

No pudo más que sonreír al verla caminar hasta su amigo Lunático… ¡siempre con su carácter tan explosivo! Le encantaba esa chica… su futura esposa…

-suena bastante bien…

-¿el qué, Cornamenta?

-mis planes de futuro, Canuto

**0o0o0**

_ Corría desesperado por las calles, no pensaba descansar hasta que le encontrase y le diera su merecido. Él los había matado, alguien le había llevado hasta el lugar y por su culpa ahora estaban… sus amigos estaban…_

_-me las pagarás, sucio traidor_

≒≒≒

_-T__ú eres el traidor, acompañado de magos oscuros¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

_-No, te equivocas, yo…_

_-¡Tú nada¡Estabas hablando con esos mortífagos¡Hablabas sobre ciertos tratos que habías mantenido con él!_

_-Déjame explicarte, yo…_

_-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros! _

≒≒≒

_-Tienes que huir de aquí junto a Frank, estás en peligro_

_-pero…_

_-ahora lo importante eres tú y tu bebé_

_-Frank no querrá marcharse, es un buen auror y además…_

_-él hará lo mejor para ti y para vuestro hijo… yo hablaré con él. Confía en mí…_

≒≒≒

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-Nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida, me importas… no, esa palabra se queda corta con todo lo que por ti siento_

_-pero acabamos de graduarnos y…_

_-ten fé en mí… _

_-yo la tengo, pero no…_

_-tú guardas un secreto, y no me importa, sólo quiero estar a tu lado… no creo que sea tan difícil que me llegues a querer… ya te gusto, al fin y al cabo_

_-sigues siendo tan arrogante como a principios de años…_

_-en ese entonces no me conocías…_

_-sí te conocía… ¡Cómo no conocer al famoso Sirius Black!_

**0o0o0**

-¡Parad ya¡Me duele!

-Tranquila cielo… todo está bien

Alexandra abrió los ojos bruscamente y vio ante ella a madame Pomfrey. Intentó tranquilizarse durante unos segundos para poder respirar con tranquilidad, pero le era imposible… lo que acababa de suceder por su mente no le había pasado antes… se sentía agotada, tanto mental como físicamente.

-ya era hora de que despertases…

-¿qué ha pasado?- musitó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que ahora no oía ninguna voz en su mente

-un pequeño desmayo

-¿pequeño?- repitió ella incrédula

-el director me ha dado orden de que vaya a verle a su despacho cuando despertases…

-¿me ha dado usted mi poción?- inquirió ella suavemente

-no…

-¿por qué entonces ahora…?

-debes hablar con Albus, querida niña, ahora mismo. Tómate esto antes…- añadió dándole una pequeña tableta de chocolate

Suspiró. Aún podía ver con claridad las imágenes que la habían dejado exhausta… y el protagonista en todas ellas era Sirius Black… ¿por qué la habría tocado cuando específicamente le había pedido que no se acercase a ella? Se encontraba allí por su culpa… _Al menos no me duele la cabeza,_ pensó con una irónica sonrisa.

-Tenga cuidado…- murmuró la sanadora al verla tambalearse tras ponerse en pie

-¿no puedo andar?

-querida claro que sí, sólo que te aconsejo que vayas despacio. Te has agotado completamente… el chocolate que te di debería reconfortarte un poco, aunque tarda…

-gracias… supongo…

Se fijó en el reloj que había enfrente suya y no se sorprendió al ver que habían pasado cuatro horas… había perdido tres clases en su primer día… estaba visto que no debía permanecer por más tiempo en aquél castillo… y menos ahora con lo que había visto… que ya de por sí no era nada normal.

**0o0o0**

Sirius se encontraba un tanto inquieto mientras esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería. Todos ellos habían escuchado los gritos de Alexandra al otro lado, y sabían que estaba sufriendo… ninguno entendía lo que pasaba, pero aún así querían ayudar… por ello cuando la profesora McGonagall había ido hasta allí para exigirles que fueran hasta sus respectivas clases, los chicos se habían negado…

-ya se han terminado los gritos…- murmuró Lily aliviada

-¿podréis repetirnos lo que ha pasado?- inquirió Alice mirándoles fijamente a los presentes

Frank y ella habían ido a buscarles al darse cuenta de que habían desaparecido durante aquél día. No les extrañaba viniendo de los merodeadores, pero de Lily y de Elizabeth era algo sumamente extraño.

-Black la tocó después de atosigarla y luego se desmayó…- murmuró Elizabeth por décima vez

-hombre Turner, gracias por tu apoyo…- gruñó él enfadado

-se desmayó después de que la tocarás…- la ayudó Peter

-se supone que tú eres mi amigo, Colagusano

-Sirius, tranquilo… ha sido un… accidente

-¿tú también piensas que ha sido mi culpa, Cornamenta?

-He dicho que era un accidente…

Sirius suspiró frustrado… un accidente. ¿Por qué esa Halliwell siempre le metía en problemas? Acababa de saber de su existencia hacia a penas un solo día y ahora todo eso sucedía… maldición, y lo peor de todo era que él mismo se sentía un poco responsable… sólo un poco.

-¡y todo por un castigo!- musitó Lily- ¿Es que no podéis ser más sensibles?

-Evans cariño, sólo queríamos hablar con ella y averiguar que había hablado con el profesor Dumbledore, somos inocentes…

-Sí, ya claro Potter

-además pelirroja, tú no eres su amiga…- masculló Sirius

-es mi compañera de cuarto…

-y si no lo fuera es una persona normal y corriente, Sirius

-Alice¿tú también te vas a poner en mi contra?

-sabes que nunca, amigo mío.

Sacó su primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde… aunque luego se le borró enseguida del rostro al ver a Remus mirando fijamente hacia la puerta… él también parecía estar extraño… y no era por un punzante sentido de culpabilidad…

En ese momento recordó cómo en aquellos dos días Lunático la había defendido todo el rato… ¡Esa chica le gustaba¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No supo si eso le alegraba o le hacía sentir incómodo… no estaba seguro.

-Alexandra…- le oyó murmurar

Se giró y la vio allí. Parecía estar bien, un poco más pálida que de costumbre, milagro ya que iba sin escuchar música, y caminaba despacio… demasiado quizá.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Remus caminando hasta a su lado

-más o menos…- susurró ella fijando su mirada en Frank

¿Frank? Se preguntó Sirius alucinado… ¿por qué estaba mirando así al joven Longbottom¿Se había perdido algo?

-Frank Longbottom… eres el único que hay en Hogwarts…. Si no te llego a ver ahora no me habría dado cuenta…

-¿de qué hablas?

-lo divertido es que no lo sé…- suspiró encogiéndose de hombros- por cierto, quisiera pediros un favor…

-¿un favor¿Tú?- preguntó Sirius cada vez más confundido- ayer casi me exigiste que no me acercase a ti porque no te interesaba hablar conmigo, antes casi me comes al rozarte un poquito, y ahora… me pides un favor

-Black…- le regañó Lils caminando hasta ellos- acaba de salir de la enfermería, podrías ser un poco más simpático.

-gracias Lily…- murmuró Alexandra sonriendo

Sirius se quedó paralizado al ver la sonrisa de aquella chica… pero no fue el único… todos los presentes se unieron a él… si no se equivocaban era la primera sonrisa que ella mostraba…

-¿qué podemos hacer por ti?- preguntó Remus, quién fue el primer en salir de aquella estupefacción temporal.

-madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que tengo que caminar con cuidado y dado que no me fío mucho de mi cuerpo ahora mismo… ¿alguno de vosotros podríais acompañarme hasta el despacho del director? Prometo que después no os volveré a molestar… ni a dirigir la palabra si es lo que deseáis…- puntualizó observando a Sirius fijamente.

-Me pido ser el héroe que te acompañe…- bromeó James tomando su brazo

-Potter…- comenzó a decir Lils enfadada

-acompáñame si quieres pelirroja, pero yo voy a ir con ella también…

-por supuesto que yo también iré…- susurró tomando su otra mano- no me fío de ti, Potter

-sabía que dirías eso, cariño…- murmuró en voz baja con una amplía sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar, dejando a todos paralizados durante unos minutos.

**0o0o0**

Severus suspiró mientras se sentaba en su mesa del Gran Comedor. Odiaba las clases de Pociones a pesar de ser un experto en ellas… había empezado un libro que podría considerarse de magia, en el que exponía sus conocimientos por pura diversión…

-¿por qué esa cara tan larga, Severus?

-odio los inicios de curso… me ponen nervioso

-podría decirse así… pero a la vez son excitantes

-¿hablas en serio, Narcisa?

-sabes que puedes llamarme Cissy, al menos solo tú

-no sé que dirá Lucius si te oye decir eso… ni si quiera él te llama así

-Lucius no me quiere… aún…- musitó con una sonrisa

-¿De qué…?

-¿hablo?- terminó con una sonrisa- ay, Severus¿crees que no sé que aún a pesar de estar prometida con él, Lucius no se va con otras chicas?

Severus se quedó boquiabierto. Nadie mejor que él sabia que su amigo se iba con cualquier chica de sangre pura que se cruzase en su camino. Era consciente de que pasara lo que pasase, él siempre volvía a Narcisa… ya fuera por su compromiso, porque le gustase, o por cualquier otro motivo. Nunca hubiera supuesto que ella ya lo supiera…

-acabas de sorprenderme, Cissy…

-soy chica pero no tonta… Bella me ha enseñado bien

-últimamente estás un poco… cambiada…

-soy más fuerte…- le susurró en el oído mientras se levantaba de la mesa- la Narcisa ingenua murió hace dos años… recuérdalo amigo mío. Nos vemos…

No pudo más que observarla mientras se marchaba sin poder formular palabra alguna… Sí, cambiada estaba… y ese hecho en sí no le gustaba para nada… aunque no encontrase la respuesta a aquél sentimiento.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth caminaba junto a Frank y a Alice a su sala común. Una vez que James y las dos chicas se fueron hacia el despacho del director, los demás se habían dividido… Según Peter y Remus iban a comer algo antes de que la hora de la cena se pasase del todo, Sirius se había perdido sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ella…bueno, tras ver la mirada preocupada que Remus le había lanzado a Alexandra, no se había querido quedar sola.

-¿por qué tan decaída, Eli?

-sólo estoy un poco cansada… demasiadas horas sentada en el suelo de la enfermería

-¿habías visto sonreír antes a esa chica?- les preguntó Frank curioso

-sinceramente no… nunca había hablado con nadie más de cinco minutos…

-no me ha gustado la forma en que te miraba…- susurró Alice abrazándole fuertemente

-¿celosa, mi amor?

-no me gusta que las chicas se queden babeando por ti…

-ella no babeaba por él, Ally

-supongo… pero te miró de una forma extraña…

Frank río mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, Alice no pudo más que suspirar cuándo él le susurró algo en su oído.

-chicos estoy aquí…- se quejó Elizabeth- podréis dejar los arrumacos para después

-me gusta estar enamorado…-afirmó Frank

-ojalá pudiera decir yo lo mismo…- musitó en voz baja Eli, aunque ambos la pudieron oír a la perfección.

**0o0o0**

-Potter como vayas tan rápido vas a hacer que ambas nos caigamos…

Él suspiró al oírla, aún así le brillaron sus ojitos al posar su mirada en la pelirroja.

-Cariño, sólo quiero que esta personita llegue a tiempo a ver al director

-pero no tenemos que correr… ¿no ves que ella no puede correr?

-chicos de verdad, voy bien…

-me gusta que hables con nosotros…-musitó James disminuyendo su velocidad

-James Potter, no me digas que has querido venir con ella para flirtear…

-¡Evans!- se quejó él- mi corazón sólo es para ti…

-ya…

-además si vine fue para evitar una batalla campal… con Sirius como el prota…

-nunca me ha caído bien…- suspiró Alexandra

-estoy de acuerdo contigo…- comentó Lis sonriente

-¡Oye! Es mi amigo

Las dos chicas rieron sin poderlo evitar... y Alexandra se sintió normal por primera vez en toda su vida… Llevaba más de cinco minutos con personas de carne y hueso y se sentía feliz… podía hablar, comunicarse, reír incluso… oír discusiones de futuros enamorados… y lo mejor de todo era que no oía ningún tipo de voz en su mente…

-¿por qué sonríes ahora?

-Cuando veas a Black dale las gracias por hacer que me desmayara…

-¡Sabía que él fue el culpable!- susurró Lils triunfante

-él no lo fue… Alexandra no le des ideas falsas a mi dulce pelirroja

Sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta pues ya había llegado hasta la gárgola sobre la que se encontraba el despacho del director. James pronunció la contraseña antes de que ésta se abriese para que pudiesen cruzarla…

-gracias chicos…

-fue un placer querida…

-¡Potter!- se quejó Lils dándole un pequeño golpe en su nuca

-eso duele…- suspiró él

-no ligues con ella…

-¿Acaso te molesta, Evans?- preguntó él sonriente mientras se quedaban solos en el pasillo

-sí, porque eres un casanova incurable y ella ahora no está bien…

-por favor Lily, ya te dije que no quiero estar con ninguna otra chica… ¿Qué he de hacer para que me creas?

-tirarte por un puente tal vez…

La pelirroja sonrió antes de empezar a caminar hacia su Sala Común. James se quedó mirándola durante un segundo embrujado con sus graciles movimientos.

-Evans…- le gritó antes de que se perdiera en la distancia- ¿te vale si me tiro desde la Torre de Astronomía…?

-Si no llevas cuerda, puede…- contestó ella con una sonrisa

Aquella sonrisa fue el mejor premio que James pudo recibir de ella… iba por el buen camino…

**0o0o0**

-Sirius Black…

El aludido suspiró sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Aún podía recordar las palabras de Alexandra referidas a él… ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que ella pensase mal de él¡Hacía tres días su vida era normal y desde que regreso al castillo, todo se había vuelto patas arriba! Y no le gustaba esa sensación…

-Criss querida…- musitó mientras ella coquetamente se paraba delante suya

-te estaba buscando…

-tengo un poco de prisa, pero bueno, dime…

-gracias…- musitó ella dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios

-¿por qué?

-Jake es un chico fantástico… gracias a ti estoy con él…

-¿llevas un día con él y ya dices que estáis saliendo?- suspiró él incrédulo

-sí, ha sido el primer chico que no ha querido acostarse conmigo en la primera cita… le gusto de verdad

-me alegro… supongo

-gracias a tu plantón…- repitió volviéndole a besar furtivamente

-Cristina…-musitó una voz detrás suya

Sirius vio como ella sonreía ante la llegada de su "chico". Conocía a Criss y sabía que no tardaría mucho en cansarse de él, pero aún así se la veía feliz… _Un momento¿qué estoy pensando? Se supone que yo soy como ella, y ahora voy a hacer abstinencia de citas…_

-nos vemos luego…

Se despidió de prisa… ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta de pensar que Cristina no podría aguantar mucho tiempo saliendo con Jake mientras que él pensaba hacer lo mismo? Quizás no era tan buena persona como pensaba… quizás un tanto egoísta…

-siempre estoy a tiempo de cambiar…- afirmó con un suspiro triste- y para empezar supongo que he de pedir perdón a Alexandra por haber pasado tanto de ella…

**0o0o0**

El director de Hogwarts, en efecto, la estaba esperando sentado en su despacho. Sin más preámbulo ella fue hasta su escritorio y empezó con las preguntas mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿por qué ya no escucho los que los demás piensan?

-Siempre tan directa, Alexandra

-en cuestiones importantes sí…

-Poppy te dio la poción…

-pero esa poción solo dura…

-tranquila… siéntate, lo necesitarás…

Inquieta ella le hizo caso… pocas veces le veía con tanta seriedad… no era señal buena.

-La poción que te dio madame Pomfrey es un experimento…

-¿experimento?

-supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta en estos últimos seis años que entre estas cuatro paredes tus poderes mentales se bloquean- al ver que asentía prosiguió con su explicación- bien, eso me dio una idea para hacer tu vida un poco más… llevadera

-no entiendo

-empezaré diciéndote que fui un poco egoísta al pedirte que te mantuvieras sola durante todos estos años… supuse que no había otra solución hasta que aprendieses a controlar tus poderes… pero eso no funcionó… ayer, al ver cómo uno de los merodeadores te observaba en la cena, una idea se implantó en mi mente…

-¿uno de los…?

-el caso es que creí que ya era hora de que empezarás a vivir como una adolescente normal…

-pero mis poderes…

-estarán bloqueados al menos durante un par de días con esta poción…

-explícame eso

-la poción que madame Pomfrey te ha dado es una experimental… su función es bloquear las mentes de los demás para que tú no puedas entrar en ella, ya sea voluntariamente o no… según mi intuición…- susurró mientras sonreía un poco- te durará unos cuatro o cinco días seguidos…

-¿cuatro o cinco días seguidos sin sentir… esas voces?- preguntó ella boquiabierta- ¿existe ese milagro?

-sí, aunque… hay un pequeño inconveniente

-¿cuál?

-Durante los dos días después tu mente estará un poco… llena de esas voces que has logrado bloquear… y derrumbará esa protección mágica que te habías autoimpuesto con la poción.

-¿dos días seguidos?- preguntó un poco pálida

-sí… tendrás cinco días libres por así decirlos, pero…

-lo he comprendido…- susurró temblorosa- pasará como esta tarde¿Verdad?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-En la enfermería yo he tenido ciertas… visiones

-¿visiones?

Ante la mirada estupefacta del profesor le contó las diferentes escenas que había visto… no le contó que la línea temporal que había observado era desde un futuro lejano hasta otro cercano, como era su graduación, al igual que tampoco le dijo que el protagonista ineludible era Black… sólo le explicó por encima en lo que consistían esas "imágenes"

-así que el efecto de la poción son esas visiones…

-supongo que sí… si me he pasado hoy, cuando antes nunca había sucedido, y fue después de tomarme la poción… es lo más lógico de pensar…

-¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

-Director, llevo toda mi vida sufriendo por esas malditas voces que me perseguían día sí y día también… nunca he estado completamente bien, hasta hoy… he logrado cruzar más de dos palabras con chicos de mi edad… no me he sentido un monstruo

-Alexandra tú no eres un…

-lo quiero decirle- le interrumpió ella con una disculpa- es que dos días de sufrimiento a la semana, comparado con todo lo que he pasado se me hace corto… más teniendo en cuanta que durante 120 horas podré ser una chica normal… no tengo ninguna duda de cual es mi respuesta

-está bien… nadie más decide, sólo tú, pero creo que sobra decirle que esas… visiones que es posible que tengas no debes compartirlas con nadie… puede que sean sucesos del futuro y…

-lo sé, he cursado Adivinación…

Se levantó una vez la reunión se hubo dado como concluida. Durante las siguientes semanas, él le daría la poción… una por semana… Alexandra cruzaba los dedos porque todo saliese bien, no le importaba qué tuviera que pasar por poder ser durante un par de días como alguien normal…

-¿sigo castigada con los merodeadores verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-correcto, señorita Halliwell

-Gracias director… por todo

* * *


	8. resolviendo errores

* * *

**Capítulo ocho. Resolviendo errores**

Remus observaba a los alumnos que cenaban en el Gran Comedor sin probar bocado. No le apetecía lo más mínimo tomar nada pues seguía estando preocupado… ¿qué le podía haber pasado a Alexandra para desmayarse en cuestión de segundos, tirarse toda una tarde gritando y rogando porque parase lo que fuera que la estaba haciendo sufrir y minutos más tarde mostrarse tranquila y sonriente?

-su sonrisa...

-¿decías algo, Lunático?- le preguntó Peter con la boca llena de comida

-pensamientos en voz alta, nada más

Suspiró con fuerza… no podía olvidar aquella sonrisa. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, Quizás se trataba a que estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre melancólica, sin hablar con nadie… antisocial, como bien su amigo Sirius había remarcado el día anterior… ¿Qué había cambiado para que ella empezase a mostrarse de forma distinta?

-¡James Potter, deja de seguirme!

Sonrió con alegría al ver entrando por la puerta a la pareja ideal… claro, cuando esa explosiva pelirroja aceptase lo que sentía por Cornamenta… todo sería más fácil, aunque menos divertido… cuando se juntaban, las llamas estallaban en todas direcciones…

-Vamos Lils, cielo… te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a cumplir eso de tirarme desde la Torre de Astronomía para demostrarte que soy sincero con mis sentimientos

-Deja ya el temita Potter… y no me llames ni cariño, ni cielo, ni querida, ni nada de eso… ¡No soy nada tuyo!

-es cuestión de tiempo, mi amor

-¡Tampoco me digas eso!

-Chicos, estáis llamando la atención de todos…- les murmuró Remus con tranquilidad

Lily se avergonzó un poco al mirar tantas miradas posadas en ellos dos y fulminó con odio a Potter por ser el culpable de eso¿por qué no podía dejarla tranquila?

-¿dónde está Canuto?

-se fue a dar una vuelta… supongo que quería estar solo…

-¿qué tal Halliwell?- inquirió Peter terminando de engullir su cena

-traga primero y pregunta después…- musitó James sonriente- y en cuanto a tu pregunta, la dejamos con el director…

-es muy simpática- añadió Lily

-¿seis años durmiendo junto a ella, y ahora te das cuenta?

-Pettigrew un comentario como ese y te hechizo…- se quejó la pelirroja bebiendo un poco- no te metas con ella

-yo no…

-eso sí Colagusano, no hagas enojar a mi Evans

-¡No soy tuya, Potter!- gritó Lils levantándose de golpe- ¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez!

Enfadada salió de allí en busca de sus dos amigas. Las palabras de Peter la hacían reflexionar un poco… quizás Eli, Alice y ella habían actuado con demasiada pasividad ante el claro mutismo de Alexandra… ahora tras haber estado junto a ella unos minutos comprendía que habían actuado mal, por eso se había enojado tanto con Pettigrew…

-se te van a salir los ojos, Cornamenta

-esa chica es mi perdición, querido amigo

-¿sigues dispuesto a ir solo por ella?

-más que nunca… mi pelirroja solo saldrá conmigo…

-pues suerte…- musitó Peter

-¿y a ti qué te pasa, Lunático?

-nada¿por qué lo preguntas?

-algo me dice que tú expresión está así por Alexandra Halliwell

-no lo creo, Cornamenta

Obvió la mirada incrédula que su amigo le echó, y procedió a comer con tranquilidad… no tenía mucha hambre, pero al menos así podría desviarse de la mirada atenta de James… sí estaba un poco preocupado por ella, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal, solo quería saber si una compañera de Casa suya estaba bien, nada más.

**0o0o0**

No podía dejar de sonreír a medida que caminaba por los pasillos del castillo… había dejado su reproductor muggle en un bolsillo, y encantada observaba y oía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… ¡se estaba integrando entre ellos sin llegar a oír nada extraño!

En aquellos momentos, Alexandra agradecía la realización de aquella poción… ¡y lo mejor era que durante cinco largos días podía hacer lo mismo, sin miedo a ningún dolor emocional!

-me encanta la magia…

-yo que tú no bajaría por ahí…- musitó una voz arrastrando las palabras con suavidad

Alexandra se giró y observó atentamente a un Slytherin parado a su lado. ¿por qué él le decía algo así? Frunció el ceño y observó hacia el lugar donde él señalaba… el segundo pasillo parecía solitario y demasiado silencioso para ser esa hora… miró su reloj y pudo darse cuenta de quedaba menos de media hora para que se hiciera el toque de queda…

-¿qué habéis preparado esta vez?

-¿me hablas?- preguntó la serpiente sorprendida

-mis hábitos están a punto de cambiar, querido Severus Snape…

-¿no hay insultos, ni miradas asesinas, ni indeferencia…?

-¿por qué debería tratarte mal?

-eres una Gryffindor…- susurró con odio- y además, nunca me has dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera cuando teníamos que preparar una Poción en clase…

-entonces tendré que desilusionarte… no pienso hacer nada en tu contra…

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a caminar a través de ese pasillo, por donde supuestamente no podía pasar por su "bien". No supo qué pensar cuándo instantes después de empezar su recorrido, las manos de Snape se lo impidieron.

-Te he dicho que no vayas por ahí…

-supongo que Malfoy y los dos gorilas que tiene como amigos están haciendo algo, pero no me importa… ni antes ni ahora… no es asunto mío…

-sino no quieres terminar en el enfermería, te aconsejo que gires a la derecha ahora mismo… terminarás en la entrada del castillo, pero será más seguro para ti

-¿por qué quieres ayudarme?- preguntó ella taladrándole con la mirada- como bien tú dijiste, soy una Gryffindor…

-nunca te has metido conmigo… ahora vete

Le sonrió extraña dispuesta a no preguntarle más, pero no le hizo el menor de los casos. Caminó con energía hasta allí ante la mirada sorprendida del Slytherin. Tal y como se esperó, se encontró junto a Lucius Malfoy y a Albert Zabini, su mejor amigo, torturando a un pobre chico de quinto curso por ser hijo de muggles… un par de días antes hubiera pasado de largo, no porque no quisiera ayudar, sino porque más bien no podría soportar las emociones tan intensas que se podrían producir ante tal situación… ahora sin embargo, sí podía hacer algo… aunque fuera meterse en problemas.

-_Expelliarmus… _- susurró haciendo que las varitas de las dos serpientes saliesen por los aires

-¿quién?

-Pobre chico¿No os da vergüenza atacar a alguien que no se puede defender?

-Halliwell…- susurró Lucius sorprendido

Zabini observó la situación sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Él estaba allí en calidad de acompañante. Aún no le apetecía utilizar las maldiciones torturas ante ninguna persona… prefería esperar un tiempo más. Eso no le quitaba su empeño de acompañar a Malfoy.

-márchate…- le pidió al joven que se estaba levantando suavemente

-¿cómo te atreves a oponerte a nosotros?

-buena pregunta…- susurró encogiéndose de hombros mientras se guardaba la varita.- aunque más bien vosotros deberías preguntaros qué diablos pretendíais al hacer tales cosas a un solo día de haber empezado el curso.

No hizo ningún comentario más al ver como Lucius la mataba con la mirada. A fin de cuentas ya no era asunto suyo… caminó a través de ello simplemente. No esperó que el Slytherin, furioso la atacase por la espalda lanzando un hechizo mal intencionado.

-Lucius…- le regañó Zabini al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo

-una diversión por otra…

-se acabó el juego…- murmuró por detrás Severus- viene un profesor

-salvada por los pelos, idiota…- gruñó mirándola con asco en el suelo- volveremos a vernos.

Alexandra suspiró mientras les veía pasar. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo… el hechizo la había hecho bastante daño… aún se sentía débil, aunque no le importó… para algo bueno que hacía en más de seis años…. No le iba a dar demasiada importancia.

-Al menos la cabeza no me estalla… ¡Es algo bueno!

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre las manos, pero le estaba resultando del todo imposible. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Remus Lupin… ¿por qué sólo pensaba en él desde aquella mañana?

Tenía que admitir que le había dolido un poco haberle contemplado abrazado a Alexandra en el Gran Comedor cuando nadie había a su lado… nunca se había imaginado que ella le gustase… no había dado ningún señal ni nada parecido… si lo hubiera sabido quizás ella…

-yo nada…- musitó en voz alta cerrando el libro con fuerza

-¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Alice sin dejar de acariciar a Frank que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá

-sólo pensaba…

-¿y qué te ha hecho el pobre libro?

-estoy un poco cansada Ally… me duele la cabeza de leer…

-yo diría que más bien no te puedes sacar a alguien de tu cabecita…- susurró la aludida sonriente

-no digas tonterías…

-yo sólo lo comentaba… nada más

Eli suspiró con fuerza… sí, tenía a alguien metido en su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero eso no significaba nada… Remus era un chico simpático y siempre era muy amable con ella… bueno, con todos… pero… _¿Qué te pasa Elizabeth?_ Se reprochó mentalmente deseando darse golpes un poquito fuertes para que entrase en razón, _es un buen chico pero es un merodeador, y si a él le gusta a Alexandra pues… a me dolería sí, pero ¡no me tendría que importar!_

-me voy a volver loca…

Alice estuvo apunto de hacerle una observación, pues a ella se le había escapado aquél comentario en voz alta sin darse cuenta, pero no le dio tiempo. Por la puerta entró bastante rápido su amiga la pelirroja… y tenía una expresión bastante decidida.

-Chicas, he de hablar con vosotros ahora…

-Como yo no soy una chica supongo que tengo que irme…

-Puedes quedarte Frank…- susurró Lils sonriente- no creo que Alice te oculte nada

-me conoces bastante bien…

-¿qué querías decirnos?- preguntó Elizabeth feliz de por fin dejar de pensar en Remus al menos durante unos minutos

-hemos cometido un error durante los últimos seis años y vamos a rectificarlo a partir de esta noche

-¿un error?

-Sí… fuimos injustas por no darle una oportunidad, y por actuar de forma pasiva al ver que ella no se dirigía a nosotras… no debimos dejar las cosas como estaban… debimos hacer algo…

-Lily cariño te estás emocionando…- murmuró Eli intentando entender lo que les quería contar

-vas un poco rápido- la apoyó Alice

-yo creo que sé de quién habla…

-¡Gracias Frank!

Ally y Eli miraron al chico atónitas ante su rapidez mental. Las dos conocían a la joven Evans desde prácticamente siempre, y sabían que cuando se encontraba nerviosa o emocionada hablaba sin parar, y a veces sus frases parecían un poco inconexas… aunque ya estaban acostumbradas.

-¿se encuentra bien Alexandra?- inquirió Frank al ver que se habían quedado calladas

-¿Halliwell?- inquirió Eli con brusquedad al principio. Al segundo se sintió mal al haber reaccionado así… ella no era la culpable de sus sentimientos

-luego hablaremos contigo…- susurraron sus amigas a la vez

-volvamos al tema inicial…- les pidió el chico

-sí, cierto…

Lily miró a sus amigos y procedió a contarles lo que pensaba sobre su compañera de habitación… ya había llegado el momento de arreglar las cosas.

-entonces tu plan es acercarte a ella…

-no sólo yo, todos. Alexandra es muy simpática… en el camino hacia el despacho del director me he dado cuenta… y ha estado muy sola… merece tener amigos

-estoy de acuerdo…- le apoyó Alice- supongo que hemos actuado mal

-es una buena chica…- susurró Eli un poco triste

-entonces¿os parece bien que hablemos con ella está noche a más tardar?

Las tres a la vez asintieron sonrientes, mientras que Frank abrazaba a su chica orgullosa. Sin embargo una de ellas no estaba nada feliz… se sentía una idiota por pensar mal de ella y todo porque el chico que le gustaba no estaba por ella… eso también tendría que cambiar.

**0o0o0**

Sirius volvía caminando a paso lento hasta su sala común un poco después de las diez de la noche. Sabía que si le pillaban podrían castigarle, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento… aún le pesaba sobre su conciencia la forma en la que se había referido a Alexandra dos días antes…

Durante años había sido un poco irresponsable con respecto al tema de las chicas y lo reconocía, y quizás ahora le estaba pesando un poco… ¿por qué? No lo sabía…lo único cierto era que no quería seguir así… e iba por el buen camino… ¿sino porqué se había negado a enrollarse con la diosa de Larson?

-perdona…- susurró instantes después al chocarse contra alguien

-no hay problema…

Se quedó parado al ver entre sus brazos a la causante de sus problemas. Al darse cuenta de que la había abrazado para impedir que se cayese al suelo, la soltó enseguida, y lo único que logró fue hacer fue justo lo contrario.

-sé que te repugno pero no hace falta que lo demuestres con tantas ansias…- susurró ella con una sonrisa comprensiva

-No, yo…

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada

Observó en silencio como se levantaba del suelo sin aceptar su ayuda. No supo qué pensar cuando vio que tenía un corte pequeñito en su ceja. Alzó su mano y lo tocó con suavidad para quitarle la poca sangre que le salía.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Supongo que me caí, Black…

-¿qué respuesta es esa?

-creo que voy a ir al cuarto. No son horas para estar por los pasillos…

No supo por qué, pero verla evadirle de nuevo después de haber observado su sonrisa ante lo demás, le enervó. ¿Acaso no veía ella que intentaba mostrarse simpático?

-Nos vemos…

-Espera Alexandra…

-Halliwell para ti

-vale. Se acabó¿qué te hecho?

-¿disculpa?

-¿por qué me tratas así?

-siempre supe que eras arrogante, pero nunca me imaginé cuanto…

-¡oye, yo contigo no me he metido!

-no te has metido…- repitió ella- ¿sabes? Estoy demasiado feliz como para decirte algo de mal gusto… sólo voy a recordarte que ayer, en el tren yo estaba allí cuando hablasteis de la apuesta…

-en cuanto a eso…

-antisociable me llamaste creo… indigna de seducir o algo así¿no es cierto Black?

-La apuesta ya no vale y…

-Black no me interesa… lo único cierto es que jamás me fijaría en tu chico como tú… no eres mi tipo

Y sin más se marchó dejándole sorprendido y furioso a la vez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así¡A Sirius Black! Él, que iba a ser bueno y le iba a pedir perdón… ¡y ella le decía que no era su tipo!

-pero si a mi tampoco me interesas…- gruñó enojado- ¡Con lo simpático que yo iba a ser contigo, Halliwell!

Se decidió a olvidar el tema, de todas formas él no iba a interesarse por ninguna chica para salir… ya lo había decidido. O al menos eso suponía que fuera a hacer… un año sabático sin chicas… y menos una tan terca como ella¡claro que no!

**0o0o0**

Alexandra entró sana y salva a su sala común. Por suerte no le había encontrado nadie, y se había librado de un buen castigo por estar a deshoras fuera de su habitación. Estaba tan contenta por poder ir tranquila sin nada que la atormentase que se sentía otra persona… lo primero que deseaba hacer era tener amigos… relacionarse con la gente como nunca antes había podido hacer…

-Te estábamos esperando…

Sonrió con alegría al encontrarse con las tres chicas de su dormitorio sentadas en el sofá. Parecía que hablaban sobre un tema importante… si las cosas hubieran seguido como antes, hubiera pasado de ellas y subido a su cuarto para encerrarse allí… ahora en cambio caminó hasta su lado sin pensárselo dos veces.

-buenas…

No pudo evitar observar fijamente a Frank mientras se marchaban alegando que aquello iba a ser una reunión de chicas. Alexandra recordaba cómo el director le había dicho que no comentase con nadie sus visiones, pero eso no le impedía darse cuenta que aquél muchacho era uno de los protagonistas de ellas… por eso quería averiguar todo cuánto pudiera de él… más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Chicas antes de que me digáis nada…- murmuró para romper el hielo- quiero pediros perdón por haber estado tan esquiva estos últimos años… la única justificación que tengo es que no me encontraba bien… y ahora sí lo estoy… por eso me gustaría arreglar las cosas…

-me alegra mucho que opines así…- murmuró Lils sonriente- es justamente lo que queríamos hablar contigo

-¿De verdad?

-eres nuestra compañera de cuarto- continuó Alice- y queremos conocerte más y mejor.

-gracias… de verdad

Alexandra no supo cómo reaccionar cuando las tres saltaron hacia ella para abrazarla… nunca nadie le había mostrado tanto afecto, y a decir verdad tampoco lo había deseado…. Y ahora le encantaba.

-Buenas noches…- gruñó la voz de Sirius Black interrumpiendo aquél momento mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

-¿siempre es tan antipático?

-al parecer no te cae bien, Alexandra…

-no me gusta que me llamen antisocial y chica no normal…- enumeró con una sonrisa

-¿lo oíste?- musitó Eli cortada- me temo que fue mi culpa, yo sólo quería que…

-Eli cielo, no hay problema… fue su opinión

-¡Este curso sí que va a estar bien!- gritó Lily contenta- Otra más para ayudarnos a meternos con los merodeadores…

-Lily…- le regañó Alice- son buenas personas…

-eso lo dices porque son tus amigos

-lo son, pero…

-además son bastante arrogantes…- susurró Eli empezando a sentirse bien en compañía de su nueva amiga

-son adolescentes y…

-sus opiniones son de muy mal gusto…- añadió Alexandra mientras les guiñaba un ojo

Lils comenzó a reír más fuerte junto a sus dos amigas, mientras que Alice se levantaba del sofá con expresión resignada pero con una mirada divertida mientras levantaba las manos y pronunciaba su rendición absoluta. Ahora los cuatro merodeadores podían prepararse… las chicas habían logrado una nueva aliada… y parecía ser un buen fichaje para la causa.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.**

** Por cierto, una cosita, no tengo ni idea de como se llama en realidad el padre de Blaise Zabini, le he puesto Albert porque me gusta el nombre (el primer xiko que me empezó a gustar se llamaba Alberto, jeje) y también xk lo leí q en un fic le llamaban así, y me gustó. (Mil perdones a la autora de ese fic y espero q no se enfade mucho conmigo si llega a leerlo, es q me gusta el nombre)**

**Y nada más...**

**un abrazo y besitos a quién me lea**

**xxlizzie  
**


	9. Organizando el castigo y el baile

**Ya toy aquí**

** Lunes otra vez... y vuelvo con dos nuevos capítulos. Esta semanita se me ha ido un poquito la inspiración divina... si alguien la encuentra, que me la deje un poquito... como siempre, antes que nada agradecer a quién siga este fic, y en especial a Layna Lykaios por su review. gracias por tu opinión sobre la chica misteriosa, jeje, me inspira para tener ganas de escribir.  
**

**ahora es turno de subir los capítulos **

* * *

**Capítulo nueve. Organizando el castigo y el baile**

James despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose un poco cansado. No había podido pegar ojo pensando en su adorada pelirroja… se sentía en paz consigo mismo desde que había hablado con su padre y le había hecho abrir los ojos… ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que los celos iban a darle resultado? Tenía que haber sabido que su Evans era diferente… no iría hacia él hasta que supiera que sus sentimientos eran fuertes… y sólo tenía que mostrárselo…

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había sido el primero en saltar de la cama, cuando normalmente solía ser el último. Y Remus seguía dormido… eso sí que era extraño… Sonrió pícaramente dispuesto a levantarles de una forma muy original… Cogió su varita y conjuró un par de cascos, los cuales colocó en los oídos de sus tres amigos. Sin más perdida de tiempo, lanzó un hechizo… los efectos no se hicieron esperar mucho.

Los tres saltaron de sus respectivas camas gritando del susto, mientras que el cuarto rompía a reír sin poder evitarlo a carcajadas.

-¡James Potter!- gritaron sus amigos enfadados habiéndose recuperado el susto

-¿os gustó la canción de Manolo Escobar?- preguntó sonriente

-¡Casi nos dejas sordos!

-Así no se despierta un amigo…- se quejó Peter

-Vamos chicos… ha sido divertido

-¿para quién?- preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño

Sirius comenzó a sonreír misteriosamente mientras miraba a Lunático y a Colagusano. James sintió problemas, y comenzó a realizar una operación de retirada lentamente, pero sus amigos fueron más rápidos… cogieron sus varitas y lanzando el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa le llevaron hasta el baño._

_-_¿qué pretendéis a hacer?

-Cornamenta¿tú no sabes que cuándo uno se levanta hay que ducharse bien?

-Sirius tiene razón amigo mío…- susurró Remus abriendo la cortina de la ducha

-Y más una fresquita…

Sin más preámbulos le lanzaron allí y James Potter terminó empapado de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Esto no ha sido gracioso!- exclamó con ira minutos después

-Vamos Cornamenta…- musitó Sirius dándole golpecitos en los hombros mientras caminaban hacia la sala común- tenías que ducharte…

-Ya… con agua fría

-nosotros despertamos con música a todo volumen…- le replicó Peter- De ese tal Manol Ezcobal

-Manolo Escobar…- murmuraron a la vez James y Remus- es un cantante muggle- añadió éste último

-una bromita más como esa y no respondemos Cornamenta

-Vamos Canuto… es que me sorprendí de ser el primero en levantarme y quise daros una lección

-ey….- susurró el aludido mirando a Lunático atentamente-Es cierto, tú te levantas siempre primero…

-no oí el despertador…

James frunció el ceño ante aquél comentario… ¿desde cuándo Remus se levantaba tras oír ese chisme muggle? A su amigo le pasaba algo, y tenía intención de averiguarlo pronto… no quería volver a despertarse de aquella manera ni un día más…. Aunque lo hubiera provocado él.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth sonrió mientras despertaba a sus amigas, parecían todas unos angelitos… habían decidido dormir todas juntas en una cama, tras juntar tres de ellas, para sellar su pacto de amistad… habían jurado que estarían juntas pasara lo que pasase…

Se sentía mejor consigo misma al darse cuenta de que no tenía por qué tratar mal a Alexandra. Nadie era el culpable de que Remus se hubiese fijado en ella… tenía que haberlo entendido antes… no podía fijarse en él, se trataba de un merodeador… si no se sintiese atraído hacia su amiga, podría ser otra chica…

-¿estás bien?

-Lily… creí que estarías durmiendo…

-Tenemos clase en una hora… y aún debemos bajar a desayunar… creo que era buena hora para despertar

-supongo…

-Eli… - susurró mirándola fijamente- ¿seguro que estás bien?

-ahora sí…

-¿ha pasado algo que no sepamos?

Eli miró a los ojos verdes de la muchacha… Lily era demasiado perceptiva y enseguida se daba cuenta de todo…. ¿Podría ser capaz de contarle lo que sentía?

-¿Tiene que ver con Remus?

-yo…

-vale, no hace falta que digas nada…- musitó comprensiva- lo acabo de ver en tu mirada. Es verdad que te gusta…

-ya no…

-Elizabeth…

-él… quiere a otra y además, es un merodeador…- suspiró amargamente- no importa

-¿alguien ha dicho merodeador?- preguntó Alexandra despertando en ese momento

-tienes el radar puesto¿eh?- bromeó la pelirroja

-Despierto fácilmente chicas…

Sonrieron las dos alegremente agradeciendo haber arreglado las cosas. Un poco tarde porque era el último año que estarían juntas, pero… como bien dice el refrán, mejor tarde que nunca.

**0o0o0**

Lucius sonrió abiertamente mientras salía por la puerta de una de las chicas de sexto curso. Había pasado una noche interesante con ella para librarse de la frustración ante el encontronzazo de anoche. ¡Aún no lograba entender como esa mestiza de sangre impura se pudo haber metido en medio!

Se sentía tan exultante torturando a ese chaval con esa maldición tortura… su idea era disfrutar un rato con aquello antes de su gran iniciación que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas semanas… ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que fastidiarse todo?

-Ya era hora que despertarás…- le increpó Severus sentado en su sala común junto a Albert Zabini

-Otro día menos…

-Se te ve con ganas…- murmuró Albert mirándole fijamente

-por supuesto… estoy deseando hacer algo importante… tener poder…

-yo que tú mejor me preocuparía por otras cosas…

-¿A qué te refieres, Severus?

-Cissy se levantó preguntando por ti…- susurró tranquilamente

-no le dijisteis dónde estaba¿no?

Severus le miró incrédulo mientras que Albert sonreía abiertamente. Ninguno entendía nada con respecto a la relación que ambos tenían… podía tratarse de un compromiso familiar desde su infancia, pero por como se comportaban el uno con el otro parecía ser algo más.

-Hasta luego…- masculló bajando las escaleras rápidamente

-No hay quién los entienda…

-puede ser…- susurró Severus recordando a la joven Black el día anterior en el Gran Comedor- la vida es así…

**0o0o0**

Frank sonrió abiertamente al bajar las escaleras justo cuando lo hacían sus chicas favoritas… fue hasta la única que le había logrado robar el corazón y la besó delante de todo.

-Vamos Longbottom…- se quejó Sirius observando la escena cómodamente desde uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea- eso lo puedes hacer en privado

-Ya estamos de mal humor, Black…- musitó Alexandra tranquilamente caminando hasta ellos, junto a sus amigas

-Veo que las cosas han cambiado…- susurró Remus sonriente

-cosas que pasan, Lupin

Los presentes miraron extraños a Elizabeth. Era la primera vez que la chica llamaba de una forma tan impersonal a ese merodeador en concreto y estaban sorprendidos.

-Un día con ellas y ya las has puesto en nuestra contra…

-Black, no soy como tú…

-¿Querías hablar con nosotros?- preguntó James antes de que su amigo contestase alguna cosa

-Sí… venía a hablarles del castigo

-¿junto a ellas?- cuestionó Peter incómodo

-Dumbledore no dijo nada de que no pudieran ayudarnos, y ellas se ofrecieron anoche…- musitó la chica tranquilamente

-Yo encantado…- musitó James feliz- Así podré estar cerca de mi Lily

-Por décima vez, Potter… NO SOY NADA TUYO

- tecnicismos nada más, cariño

Elizabeth fue hasta su amiga y tomó su mano inspirándole ánimo. No quería que aquello se convirtiera tan pronto en una batalla campal.

-Bueno, tenemos ahora una horita libre… por eso, vamos a organizarnos las tareas ahora…- propuso Alexandra sacando un pergamino de su mochila mientras se sentaba frente a ellos

-¿ahora?- gruñó Sirius- yo tengo hambre

-eso puede esperar…- le cortó Lily- empezamos prontito

-hazle caso a Evans…- le pidió James sonriéndola coqueto

-Bien…- interrumpió Frank autoinvitándose a participar en aquél asunto- ¿cómo empezamos?

Sirius suspiró sonoramente. Tenía mucha hambre, la noche anterior, por culpa de una señorita muy mandona y cabeza dura, no había podido cenar nada, y ahora al parecer tampoco podía desayunar… y todo por un estúpido castigo…

-Black, presta atención- le regañó su peor pesadilla

-por supuesto- gruñó sarcásticamente

-Haber para preparar un baile de Halloween lo primero de lo que necesitamos encargarnos es de las bebidas y la comida…

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros…- murmuraron a la vez los cuatro merodeadores

-Estupendo…- musitó Alexandra mientras lo apuntaba en su pergamino- Otra cosa que necesitamos es… la decoración

-esa es cosa de chicas…- comentó Peter

-¿cosas de chicas?- estalló Lily incrédula

-amiga, no le hagas caso… nosotras podremos decorarlo mejor…- le susurró en voz baja Elizabeth

-os hemos oído…- les regañó Sirius

La chica rió cínicamente sin hacerle ni el menor caso, mientras veía como su amiga apuntaba la segunda cosa en la lista.

-¿qué más se os ocurre?

-Diversión…- murmuró Sirius mientras le empezaban a brillar sus ojitos

-¿diversión?- musitaron todos a la vez

-¡Claro! A parte de bebidas y esas cosas, que ya de por sí es algo que entretiene bastante… necesitamos música

-¿piensas contratar a algún grupo?- le preguntó Lily sarcástica

-Lily, cariño, un grupo no…- murmuró James sonriente recordando la forma en la que les había despertado a sus amigos esa mañana

-Cornamenta no…- le pidió Remus con miedo- ni lo pienses

Éste sólo sonrió mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con ojos brillantes. Los dos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo.

-¿qué estáis planeando vosotros dos?- les preguntó Frank inquieto también

-Necesitamos música¿no? Y a un grupo no vamos a llamar… ¿para qué hacerlo si podemos lucirnos nosotros solitos?

-¿te quieres lucir, Potter?

-Cariño, sólo quiero lucirme ante ti, y esta es una buena manera

-y va a ser divertido…- exclamó Sirius alegre- ¡necesitamos diversión!

-yo me niego…- exclamó Remus- no pienso hacerlo delante de todos los alumnos, y menos en Halloween…

-¡vamos Lunático! Un poco de ánimo… tendrás a las chicas a tus pies…

-no todos son como tú, Black…- suspiró Elizabeth

-nosotros cuatro somos los encargados del castigo…- murmuró Sirius sonriente. Al oír carraspear a Halliwell tuvo que añadir a regañadientes- bueno, los cinco… pero aún así somos cuatro contra una

-tres contra una…- murmuró Remus- me niego

Sirius suspiró frustrado mirándole con mala cara, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios. Miró a su mejor amigo y se levantó del asiento. James hizo lo mismo… ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de comenzar a cantar en voz alta y a pleno pulmón:

_Yo soy rebelde __  
__porque el mundo me ha hecho así__  
__porque nadie me ha tratado con amor__  
__porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír_

_Yo soy rebelde __  
__porque siempre sin razón__  
__me negaron todo aquello que pedí__  
__y me dieron solamente incomprensión_

Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sus "locos" amigos seguían cantado esa canción muggle, y las chicas abrieron muchos los ojos comprendiendo lo que ellos estaban proponiendo.

-¡Potter, Black!- exclamó Lily incrédula- ¿pretendéis que nos pongamos a cantar delante de todo el alumnado y de los profesores?

-Han perdido el juicio…- murmuró Eli convencida

-es propio de ellos…- susurró Alice divertida- me gusta la idea

-¡Alice!- exclamaron Elizabeth y la pelirroja a la vez

-¿qué? Será divertido…

-gracias querida amiga…- murmuró Sirius lanzándola besitos cuando terminaron de escenificar su grandiosa canción

-me opongo a cantar…- puntualizó Lily

-Cariño, no digas eso…- le pidió James

-no me digas cariño, Potter…

-peleas no…- murmuró Sirius levantándose de nuevo- vamos a cantar nosotros… no tenemos presupuesto para contratar ningún grupo, y tenemos que ser originales… es nuestro último año y ya que vamos a organizar algo, quiero que lo recuerden para siempre… además¡somos los merodeadores!

-nosotras no…

-Lily, mi amor, vosotras sois nuestras chicas- concluyó James alegre

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ese ser tan arrogante llena de rabia, mientras que los chicos miraban a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Nuestras chicas ellas…? Le preguntaban con los ojos incrédulos sin creerse aquella tontería

-Bueno chicos…- murmuró Alexandra intentando poder orden- por una parte tienen razón…

-¿Me estás dando la razón, Halliwell?

-A ti no Black, al asunto… tenemos que ser originales y supongo que con esto lo seríamos…- susurró añadiéndolo a la lista- aunque…

-¿aunque?- repitieron todos al unísono

-tenemos que hacer algo con vuestras voces…- susurró divertida- hay que saber cantar para hacerlo

-¿insinúas que yo no canto bien?- casi gritó con una voz de ultratumba

-podemos grabarnos en una cinta y hacernos un hechizo que mejore nuestras voces…- propuso Remus aún no muy de acuerdo con aquella idea

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que su indignación permanecía… ¡Sí cantaba bien!

-aunque supongo que no nos libraremos de un espectáculo en persona…- murmuró Peter con la mirada baja

-Tiene que ser especial…- murmuró James al ver que su mejor amigo no conseguía recuperar el control de sí mismo

-Bien, la música ya está…

-tenemos que hacer panfletos mágicos…- murmuró Eli mientras le brillaban los ojos

Era bien sabido que Elizabeth era a la que mejor se le daban las cosas manuales. Estaba ilusionada con crear unos bocetos interesantes sobre la fiesta y exponerlos por todo el castillo a modo de invitación.

-yo los crearé y serán mágicos…- comenzó a decir sin pararse a respirar- haremos cuatro esenciales, uno para cada sala común, y allí la gente tendrá que apuntar su nombre si piensa asistir, así sabremos cuánta gente irá y podremos calcular más o menos cuanta comida y bebida necesitaremos para que no nos sobre…. No me gusta desperdiciar la comida. También podremos hacer otras cosas manuales para dar promoción al baile y así la gente podrá venir y…

-Tranquila…- murmuró Lils deteniendo el largo monólogo de su mejor amiga mientras acariciaba su cabecita con suavidad- respira cielo, nos hemos enterado… despacito

-¿os gusta mi idea?- preguntó emocionada

-Bien… de eso te encargas tú…- murmuró Alexandra apuntándolo también- luego ellos…- susurró mirando a los chicos- se dedicarán de la promoción

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sirius aún picado con ella

-claro… se supone que sois los magníficos merodeadores…- dijo como explicación

-mira querida mía…- masculló con enojo- sí somos maravillosos, dulces, sexys y especiales y conseguiremos un montón de gente que venga de todas las casas, excepto la de las serpientes…

-pues ya está

-Bien…

Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada mientras que Lily cogía el pergamino para leer en voz alta los puntos que llevaban hasta el mundo.

-¿algo más?- preguntó Frank mirando a su novia con cariño

-necesitamos un tema para la fiesta

-¿qué tema?- espetó Sirius- Es la noche de Halloween… disfraces y todas esas cosas…

-tu ironía me endulza, Black

-Pensemos cuantos bailes hay…- aportó Remus interrumpiéndoles suavemente- tenemos el de Halloween, el de Navidad para los que se queden a pasar estas fechas aquí, la fiesta de San Valentín y la de nuestra graduación.

-Sí que tenemos fiestas sí…- murmuró Sirius mientras le brillaban los ojitos- un montón de chicas esperando a que le pidamos salir

James, Remus y Peter le miraron con una ceja alzada. El aludido entendió lo que querían decirle con eso, y no pudo más que sonreír con energía. Por supuesto que no se iba a echar para atrás, no se enrollaría con ninguna chica a menos que la quisiera de verdad, aunque le tentase enormemente… pero, como buen merodeador que era, no pensaba dejar por los suelos su gran reputación, por lo cual en cualquiera de esas fiestas pensaba bailar una vez con todas las chicas que lo deseasen… ¡Tenía derecho a divertirse un poco…!

-siempre los chicos invitan a las chicas…-murmuró Remus mirando a su amigo fijamente

-¡Eso es!- musitó Alexandra abriendo muchos los ojos.

Ninguno se esperó que instantes después ella saltase sobre el pobre Lunático y le diese un enorme besazo en los labios como agradecimiento, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a dos personitas un tanto molestas.

-¡Gracias Remus!

-Alexandra cariño¿a qué ha venido eso?- le pidió Lily incrédula aún.

-ya sé que podemos hacer para que sea distinto…- murmuró sonriente- en esta ocasión serán las chicas las que inviten a los chicos al baile

-¿las chicas?

-Sí… además, me parecerá interesante ver como en las próximas semanas las chicas persiguen a estos cuatro por los pasillos…- susurró encantada de la vida

-estás loca…- susurró Sirius- ¿sabes cuántas chicas formaban nuestro club de fans?

-¿no estaba disuelto?- preguntó Lily mirándoles fijamente

-Lily cariño y lo está pero…nos perseguirán… son chicas y…

-decidido…- anunció Alice sonriendo también mientras lo apuntaba en la lista- y con esto creo que ya está

-¡Eh!- se quejó Sirius- Aún no aceptamos eso último

-una por una no es trampa…- murmuró Alexandra mientras se levantaba junto a las chicas- vosotros quisisteis cantar y hacer un espectáculo enfrente a todo el colegio y nosotras ahora decidimos que las chicas serán quiénes inviten a los chicos para el baile… es justo

Sin decir más se fueron dejándoles con la palabra en la boca y con las ganas de contestarles unas cuantas cosas bien dichas… Bueno, había uno que aún no había reaccionado del todo… tenía un dedo en sus labios recordando ese beso tan impulsivamente dado…

Iba a resultar un castigo interesante

* * *


	10. ¿Me invitas al baile?

* * *

**Capítulo diez. ¿Me invitas al baile?**

Varias semanas después la organización del baile iba viento en popa. Los cuatro merodeadores junto a las chicas y Frank se encargaban a la perfección de la organización y de la promoción del lugar. Las chicas estaban encantadas con la decoración del lugar. Lily y Alexandra se habían dedicado a planear la decoración del lugar. Para ello habían llegado a hechizar su propia habitación como prueba para así hacerlo después en la sala común, pero sus compañeras de habitación se habían quejado un poco al ver que el lugar se llenaba de criaturitas mágicas…

Tragándose todo su orgullo y por el bien del baile con el cual estaban muy ilusionadas todas, habían decidido ir a ver a los merodeadores y pedirles un lugar por el cual no pasaba nada para realizar sus pruebas sin miedo alguno.

-mi querida Evans… ¡habérmelo preguntado antes!- murmuró James contentísimo con la situación

-El lugar, Potter

-yo te lo digo si tú me invitas al baile…- musitó con una sonrisa

-antes me entierro tres metros bajo tierra

Cada vez que le pedía que les indicase ese lugar, Potter le respondía de la misma forma, con una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro y ya se estaba cansando. ¡Era por el bien de todos ellos y no dejaba de fastidiarle! Menos mal que Remus y Peter se habían apiadado del sufrimiento de las pobres chicas, y les habían llevado hasta el lugar… con el consiguiente enfado de James, pero que no le duró ni un día…

Así pues la sede del baile, por llamarlo de alguna manera, estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual se convertía a gusto de la persona que estaba dentro… Lily y Alexandra no habían podido encontrar un lugar mejor… lleno de telas, tejidos, cosas mágicas, mesas… ¡de todo! Y lo mejor de todo, era que estaba vacío… algo bueno tenían que tener cumplir con castigo con esos cuatro chicos.

Frank y Alice se la pasaban eligiendo canciones para cantar en el baile. Tenían que elegir unas cuantas para grabarlas en algún reproductor muggle y ponerlas durante la cena ese día y en ciertos bailes que se podrían llevar a cabo… y otras tantas para ponerse a cantar delante de todos… y éstas sin duda eran las más difíciles. A ninguno le apetecía hacer el ridículo delante de todos y a fin de cuentas¿qué canciones podrían valer para mostrarlas delante de todos en una fiesta así? Ese era su gran dilema.

Elizabeth se pasaba su tiempo libre encerrada en la biblioteca preparando la propaganda… los pergaminos encantados ya estaban listos y hechizados para todas las casas… ya se las habían llevado a tres de las cuatro casas… ella misma y Lily habían ido a Huffelpuff para llevar el pergamino. Había quedado maravilloso, y todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos… y ella no había podido más que sentirse realizada…

En cuanto a los cuatro merodeadores estaban en proceso de realizar el anuncio. Habían querido esperar a que los tres pergaminos mágicos estuviesen colocados en sus respectivas salas comunes, excepto en la de los serpientes… no le interesaban mucho que ellos asistieran… aunque en verdad estuviesen obligados.

-Hoy tendremos que hacer el anuncio…- murmuró Sirius cansinamente

-y llevar el pergamino a las serpientes…- masculló James sin ninguna gana

-¿quién lo hará?- quiso saber Remus

-las chicas…- fue la contestación general

Las aludidas levantaron su vista al ver como los cuatro merodeadores las miraban fijamente. Se encontraban en la biblioteca junto a Eli terminando los últimos detalles. Sólo faltaban Alice y Frank, que habían quedado para salir por el patio.

-Evans…- susurró Sirius- tenéis que llevar el pergamino mágico a los Slytherin

-¿cuándo?

-Ahora… dentro de una hora, en la comida haremos el anuncio formal…

-y entonces las chicas os empezaran a perseguir…- suspiró Elizabeth sin mucha alegría

-¿y de quién es la culpa?- musitó Sirius fulminando con la mirada a la culpable

-yo llevaré el dichoso pergamino…

Se levantó enfadada y se lo arrebató de las manos. Después dulcemente se despidió de sus amigas y de los chicos con un simple gesto de la cabeza sin mirar a Black.

-podrías ser un poco más simpático, Black

-Evans, ella es la culpable

-ni una palabra más de nuestra amiga…- murmuró Elizabeth finalizando aquella absurda pelea.

Oyeron un suspiro forzado, pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Discutir con ellos era como hablar con una pared… jamás te hacían caso.

-Lily mi amor¿me pides que vaya al baile contigo?- preguntó James por décima vez en aquél día

-No, Potter

-Vamos cielito, sabes que te mueres por ir conmigo

-ni en tus sueños

-No va a ir contigo, James

-sí- dijo éste terco- si no vas conmigo, yo no podré ir…- continuó poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado- anda, sé buena… ven conmigo, invítame

-no

-sí, dime, James quiero que vengas conmigo al baile…- murmuró sonriente mientras imitaba su dulce vocecita (cuando esta de buen humor claro)- y yo te digo que sí, y vamos juntos, y nos besamos, y nos abrazamos, y dormimos juntos, y salimos juntos y…

-Cornamenta te estás apresurando…- murmuró Remus golpeándole suavemente en el pie- además las chicas se han ido

James se levantó del asiento frustrado al ver que tenía razón. Caminó hasta la puerta corriendo gritándoles que le esperaran a la hora de comer para hacer oficial el anuncio.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Peter que últimamente estaba más perdido que de costumbre

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, Colagusano?

-¿de qué?

-Nuestro querido James lleva unas semanas sin perder de vista a Lily- le explicó Remus pacientemente- lo hace para hechizar a cualquier chico con el que ella hable.

-¿y por qué hace eso?

-tú estás en este mundo por que tiene que haber de todo…- murmuró Sirius incrédulo- Cornamenta no quiere que nadie se le adelante… desea que Evans le pida ir al baile a él

-ella nunca hará eso

-lo sabemos…- anunciaron los otros dos merodeadores

-pero el pobre chico está enamorado…- finalizó Sirius con voz de ultratumba.

-¿y tú qué?

-¿yo?

-Sí tú Canuto… llevas semanas sin estar con ninguna chica… n i n g u n a- deletreó con ansias

-Lunático, ya te dije… tengo un año sabático

-ya pero… se supone que dijiste que te ibas a divertir con las chicas en Halloween.

-Corrección amigo mío… voy a bailar con toda chica que me pidan, pero nada más… me gusta complacerles… con los bailes. Además mi voz les volverá loca…

-no cambias, Canuto

El aludido sonrió ante tal comentario pero no dijo nada. Sí, no cambiaba. Le seguían gustando mucho las chicas, e incluso en algunos momentos coqueteaba con ellas… pero seguía manteniendo su palabra. No besaría a ninguna ni saldría tampoco con nadie a menos que le gustara de verdad, por lo que estaba condenado a un año sin rolletes.

-En el baile me lo pasaré bomba agarrando de la cintura a las chicas… es lo único que podré hacer…- anunció sonriente

-No hay quién pueda contigo, amigo

-¿verdad qué soy genial?- musitó pícaro

**0o0o0**

Llegar a las mazmorras era un asunto complicado y Alexandra estaba de acuerdo con ello. No le apetecía nada bajar allí, y menos después de ver las miraditas de odio que Lucius Malfoy le lanzaba cada vez que la veía. Por lo visto, aún no había olvidado lo sucedido semanas atrás…

-Será vengativo…

Aún seguía sin poderse creer lo contenta y feliz que estaba… no se acostumbraba a la libertad de ir por donde quisiera sin ocultarse ni huir de nadie. Incluso le gustaban las clases… era increíble. Se sentía liberada y una persona nueva… y sobre todo tenía amigas. También podía decirse que se llevaba bien con los merodeadores… no eran tan pedantes como creía en un principio… bueno, uno sí… Black.

Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza su primera visión. Él había sido el protagonista de ese mal "sueño" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Tal y como Dumbledore le había pedido, no había comentado ese hecho con nadie, aún así esas cuatro escenitas que había visto se le repetían los días en los que la poción no le servía para bloquear su magia…

El primer día de anti bloqueo mágico tras empezar a tomarse la poción había sido horrible… miles de voces taladraron su mente, amenazándola con enloquecer… había ardido de fiebre y de temblores durante más de veinticuatro horas… era horrible la cantidad de emociones que la avasallaban por minuto… si no fuera por madame Pomfrey quizás no lo hubiera podido soportar… era tan duro.

Las chicas se habían dado cuenta de que había dos días que faltaba a la semana, pero no lo habían comentado, al menos no en voz alta. Suponía que pensarían que ella misma tenía que ser la que se lo contase, pero era tan difícil contar un secreto semejante… y sobre todo estaba Black. Ese… merodeador no dejaba de aparecer en sus visiones… siempre eran esas cuatro… y siempre sucedía lo mismo. Aún no podía averiguar quiénes eran las personas que con él salían, pero estaba segura que con el paso del tiempo lo averiguaría.

Suspiró aliviada al llegar hasta el cuadro que tenía que atravesar para llegar hasta la sala de Slytherin. _¿Cómo entro ahora sin saberme la contraseña?_ Se preguntó sintiéndose tonta. No había pensado en eso.

-Genial, me toca esperar…- murmuró apoyándose en la pared con energía

**0o0o0**

Lily le sonrió a un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaff. Habían pasado juntos la última semana en la biblioteca, aprovechando los momentos que los chicos tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch para que no la molestasen, para quedar con él y estudiar juntos.

Richard Gould era muy simpático y le caía bien. Era un mago con linaje importante, aunque no era nada arrogante. Le gustaba mucho hablar con él, y sobre todo no la despreciaba por no ser hija de brujos. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que fuera con ella al baile… así se libraría de una de vez de Potter.

-Lily cielo, te veo luego

-¿a dónde vas, Eli?

-voy terminar la propaganda…

-llevas días con ella

-mejor pensar en eso que no en otra cosa que yo me sé…- musitó un poco triste pensando en un merodeador en particular- nos vemos

La joven Evans miró con tristeza a su amiga marcharse. Sabía cuánto quería a Remus, y no entendía como podía seguir negando esos sentimientos. Era un merodeador sí, pero no tan malo como los otros…

-Lily…- susurró una voz a su espalda

Se sonrojó al ver a Richard tan cerca. No se había dado cuenta de que había caminado hasta ponerse a su lado.

-¿querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí, Richard- musitó un poco tímida

Le miró a los ojos y respiró hondo. Se dio ánimos para poder preguntarle lo que deseaba. _Vamos Lily, no es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que preguntarle si quiere ir contigo al baile que organizas. Es muy sencillo… él te dirá que sí, tú se lo agradecerás con una sonrisa enorme, y así James te dejará en paz… no, James no, Potter_ se regañó sulfurada con sus propios pensamientos.

-veras Richard, yo quisiera saber si tú…

-¡Evans, cariño!- gritó una voz aterciopelada detrás suya

-No, tú no Potter…- gimió viendo su plan hacerse añicos delante de sus ojos

-cielo, te buscaba…- sonrió tomándola de su cintura- ¿algún problema Gould?

-ya me iba… luego hablamos, Lils. Cuídate

-adiós, tontito

-James Potter, saca tu mano de mi cintura… ¡ya!

Bruscamente se alejó de él y le miró con rabia a los ojos. ¡Era tan insufrible!

-no vuelvas a abrazarme… ni a tocarme… ¡déjame tranquila, Potter!

-Lily…- suspiró él- ¿tan difícil es que comprendas que quiero estar contigo?

-Sólo quieres estar a mi lado por un capricho, te conozco Potter

-te equivocas, me gustas, quiero estar contigo, quiero salir contigo y…

-no, Potter. Hoy, mañana, y siempre mi respuesta será la misma… ¡no!

-está bien

Lily alzó una ceja al oírle¿había dicho que estaba bien¿La iba a dejar en paz¿Por qué no se sentía tan bien como esperaba al oírle rendirse? _¿Y qué más te da, Lily? _Se preguntó sulfurada, _es a fin de cuentas lo que querías._

-entonces… me marcho…- susurró ella aún incrédula

-¿Evans?

-¿sí?

-¿me invitas al baile?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-¿No decías que ibas a dejar de preguntarme esas cosas?

-voy a ir despacio, mi amor… primero lo del baile… ¿me invitas?

-no

-¿me invitas?- le preguntó de nuevo caminando detrás suya al ver que ella le quería dejar solo allí.

-¡No!

-¿me invitas?- repitió sin quitar su sonrisa de sus labios

-¡No, Potter!

-¿Me invi….?

-¡No!- sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo silenciador para que así no dijera nada más

Contenta con su hazaña, pues ya no podría preguntarle nada más, la pelirroja caminó tranquilamente pensando que había solucionado el problema por un rato. Se le quitó esa sensación al darse la vuelta y ver incrédula como James había realizado un hechizo no verbal sobre sí mismo… más concretamente sobre su rostro.

-¡Quítate eso!

Él negó con una sonrisa mientras la miraba con diversión. Sulfurada ella se marchó corriendo, mientras pensaba que odiaba a James Potter con toda su alma… ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en su rostro esas tres malditas palabras en su rostro?

¿Me invitas, Evans?

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth sonrió con alegría al ver su trabajo terminado… el esfuerzo de varias semanas le había dado sus buenos frutos… ya podía dedicarse a ayudar a Frank y a Alice con las canciones, pues al parecer eran los que peor iban de todos. Miró a la puerta con aún su sonrisa marcada en el rostro al oír como el cuadro se movía. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver entrar al único merodeador que quería ver a solas.

-Vaya, veo que no te caigo bien

-puede, Lupin

-quería hablar contigo sobre eso

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- señalizó ella muy bien- va siendo hora de comer, no quiero llegar tarde

-Elizabeth…- musitó él tomando su mano- siempre nos hemos llevado bien¿por qué ahora te comportas de forma tan fría conmigo?

-cosas que pasan Lupin

-está bien…- murmuró en un suspiro

-¿has venido solo a molestarme?

Él negó suavemente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto con expresión lúgubre. El corazón de la chica comenzó a encogérsele… no le gustaba verle tan triste. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa… ella sentía algo por él, y aún no podía olvidar el beso tan espontáneo que su amiga le había dado… si Alexandra le quería no se iba a interponer… se veía de lejos que él la quería a ella…

-¿vienes al Gran Comedor?- preguntó él otra vez abajo

-¿ya tienes lo que querías?- respondió ella con otra pregunta señalando el mapa en blanco que tenía entre las manos

-correcto

-supongo que podré ir contigo…

Remus sonrió sinceramente al escucharla y Elizabeth no pudo más que sentirse dichosa al contemplarle… era una tontería, lo sabía pero no le gustaba verle disgustado… Remus Lupin siempre estaba con esa sonrisa en sus labios para todos, y no quería ser la causante de su desaparición… _No hay quién te entienda, Eli_, se reprochó mentalmente.

**0o0o0**

Media hora después de estar esperando cerca de las mazmorras, Alexandra contemplo ilusionada como unos alumnos caminaban hasta allí. Se moría de ganas por clavar el pergamino en el tablón de anuncios y por marchar al Gran Comedor. Llevaba un día y medio sin comer y ya se le notaba.

-¿Halliwell?- preguntó sorprendido Severus Snape

-Hola…- saludó ella con una sonrisa- ¿te importa si puedo pasar un momento a tu sala común?

-¿para?

Como respuesta ella le pasó el pergamino donde lo explicaba casi todo. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con aquello. Ya sentía que dentro de poco le rugiría el estómago por falta de alimento, y no tenía ganas de que eso sucediese.

-¿organizas el baile?

-yo y mis amigos

-ya veo, los merodeadores

No dijo nada más. Sólo murmuró la contraseña y la dejó entrar en la sala común. Agradecida, Alexandra le iluminó con otra sonrisa y entró siguiéndole con expectación.

-Severus te esperaba, Bellatrix ya está aquí y…- Lucius se calló sorprendido al ver como su amigo venía acompañado- ¿qué hace esta mestiza aquí?

-vaya, ya veo que soy bienvenida…- susurró la pobre yendo esta el tablón de anuncios

-¿qué crees que haces?

-Lucius, déjala… sólo será un minuto…- murmuró Snape tranquilamente

Sin perdida de tiempo, incrustó el pergamino en el tablón y llevó sus manos a su redondeada cintura. Trabajo hecho.

-Si queréis asistir al baile de Halloween debéis poner vuestro nombre en el pergamino…- murmuró sin borrar su sonrisa

-¿y eso quién lo dice?

-los que organizan el evento, Lucius

-No te he dado permiso para llamarme así, Halliwell

-como desees…- suspiró ella sin prestarle atención- las chicas son las que invitan al chico, y no al revés. Y poco más tengo que deciros…

-¿quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y…?

No pudo continuar porque dos personas aparecieron desde los dormitorios masculinos y se quedaron en la puerta observando la escena. Alexandra se quedó paralizada observando al chico que allí había… era la primera vez que veía algo así… alto, robusto, ojos claros, mirada feroz que la observaba a ella también de pies a cabeza… atractivo.

-Una Gryffindor en mi antigua sala común… interesante…- murmuró la mujer que había a su lado sardónicamente

-Bella ella sólo ha venido a poner eso…- anunció Severus señalando la pared

-ya oí… un baile…

Con soltura, la mujer caminó hasta el pergamino y puso su nombre y el de su acompañante. Hizo desaparecer la pluma con un gesto de su cabeza y volvió hasta su primera posición.

-¿vienes conmigo al baile, verdad?

-No me lo perdería por nada, prometida

_Prometida_… Estaba comprometido. Alexandra sintió que aquella información le caía como un balde de agua fría… y no entendía por qué. Sí, el tipo era guapo pero… ¿tanto para sentirse así de… abatida?

-¿Algo más que decirnos?- ironizó Malfoy

-se supone que sólo pueden asistir los alumnos…

-y ex alumnos… Dumbledore no me negará asistir…- susurró ella sonriendo fríamente- además, puedo venir para acompañar a mi hermanita… está enferma

-¿tu hermana?

-Narcisa Black…

Aquél tono de voz la hizo temblar cuando el desconocido habló… quiso responder algo, pero las palabras se le murieron en la punta de la lengua.

-¿algo más?- repitió Lucius sin paciencia

-no… adiós

Se marchó sintiendo la mirada de ese chico en su espalda. Una vez salió de allí, se apoyó contra la pared mientras su corazón seguía latiendo a mil… no sabía quién era, pero le hacía reaccionar de una forma extraña… y ella no era así…

-¿quién es?- preguntó Bella cuando se hubieron quedado a solas los cuatro

-Alexandra Halliwell…- masculló con asco Lucius- una mestiza

-interesante…

-¿El qué, Rodolphus?

-nada, Bellatrix, nada

-en pocos días os esperan…- musitó Bella un poco confundida- es vuestra prueba… avisad a Zabini y a los demás. Nos vemos en ese baile

-Bien…

Lucius sonrió con maldad al recibir aquella noticia. _La prueba al fin_, pensó_, tengo que empezar a practicar con más energía. Todo tiene que salir perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto._

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**Qué tal fue la cosa? Este es uno de los capitulos que más me gustan, no sé que tal me salió al final.**

**Y como no sé que más decir, me despido ya (es lunes, mi mente hoy no da para mucho como se ve)**

**Volveré prontito**

**Un abrazo y besitos para todos**

**xxlizzie  
**


	11. Escándalo en el Gran Comedor

**Viva el tiempo libre, gracias a él estoy aquí un lunes más**

**A continuación os dejo dos capitulitos más.**

**Disfrútenlos **

* * *

**Capítulo once. Escándalo en el Gran Comedor**

Sirius, Remus y Peter no pudieron más que empezar a reírse con fuerza al ver entrando por la puerta a una furiosa pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas a puro fuego, mientras que su Cornamenta iba detrás más feliz que una perdiz con aquello tatuado en la cara.

-¡Decidle al idiota este que se quite eso de la cara!- gritó ella sentándose a su lado

-Lily, amiga, respira hondo…- le pidió Eli sin poder evitar reírse un poquito

-¡Ahora, Black!

-está bien, amiga mía.

Canuto miró a su amigo y con los ojos divertidos se lo pidió, pero él sólo negó con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras señalaba a Lily.

-¡Potter!- rugió ella llamando la atención de la mayoría de sus compañeras- ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo!

-Lily, cariño…- murmuró ahora Alice mientras por la puerta aparecía una distante Alexandra y se sentaba a su lado también- estás llamando la atención del profesorado. Te están mirando

Esto hizo que la pobre Lily se enrojeciera más y matase, literalmente, con la mirada al culpable de aquello. Con una gran sonrisa, y sin darse por aludido, James señaló su propia garganta.

-Dile algo Cornamenta… defiéndete…- le pidió Peter sin poder dejar de reír

-me da a mi que no puede hablar…- intervino Remus

-¿qué le pasó a tu voz, hermano?

Como respuesta lo único que hizo fue sentarse a su lado y señalar a la pelirroja con energía. Todos entendieron a la primera…

-Yo que tú le devolvería su voz…- murmuró Alice tranquilamente

-se lo merece por cansino…

-no se quitará el hechizo hasta que tú no quites el tuyo…- murmuró Frank razonadamente

-¿os ponéis en mi contra?- casi gritó ella cada vez más roja que un tomate

Los presentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que empezar a reír convulsivamente. Incluso desde la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore hizo una pequeña mueca divertida, que no le fue pasada por alto a James, que en ese momento sonreía abiertamente.

-Está bien…- gruñó Lily mientras hacía el contra embrujo

-¿me invitas al baile?

-POTTER… -rugió ella sumamente enfadada

-Bueno chicos…- murmuró Remus pacíficamente quitándole a su amigo el hechizo de su rostro

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Lunático?

-hay que hacer el anuncio- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros- y creo que ya tenemos la atención de todos puesta en nosotros gracias a ti, James

-ah, vale

Lily le fulminó con la mirada antes de enterrar su rostro enrojecido en su plato y comenzar a comer casi sin respirar. Eli temiendo que se fuera a ahogar, la fue calmando poco a poco con palabras a su favor, dándole la razón y su apoyo. Los chicos mientras tanto se miraron sonrientes sin decir nada. Había llegado el momento del anuncio.

**0o0o0**

En la entrada del castillo se encontraban Bellatrix y Rodolphus esperando una señal para poder marcharse. Ella seguía divertida ante la idea de asistir a ese estúpido baile, pues así podría servir bien para los fines de su maestro. Podría interactuar mejor con los alumnos de sangre pura, que no yendo un ratito cada dos semanas a escondidas por la noche.

-Aún no sabes si Dumbledore nos permitirá estar…

-¿aún desconfías de mi poder de persuasión?- murmuró ella mirándole fijamente- me subestimas, querido

-sería útil para los planes, no lo niego…

-todo nos saldrá bien… siempre nos sale todo bien. Ese idiota de Dumbledore está en el bando equivocado… no ganará esto que estamos empezando

-Yo que tú no diría eso en voz alta por aquí…- susurró fríamente alejándose de ella y caminando por el camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Bellatrix le fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaba que nadie la dejase con la palabra en la boca y menos su prometido.

-¿por qué estás tan susceptible desde que salimos del cuarto de mi hermana?

-yo soy así, Bella

-siempre eres frío sí, pero nunca estás tan irascible…- murmuró con maldad- tu carácter cada vez se agria más

-y eso te gusta…- gruñó él tomándole con fuerza entre sus brazos unos segundos antes de besarla con furia

Ella sintió que él le clavaba las uñas fuertemente en sus brazos y que al día siguiente tendría moratones allí, pero no se quejó. Sólo gimió mientras iba siendo dominada por él… junto a su maestro, Rodolphus Lestrange era el único que podía controlarla y domarla… un poquito…

Por eso mismo se iba a casar con él

**0o0o0**

-Atención a todos queridos compañeros…

Unos instantes después de que todo en el Gran Comedor volviese a la normalidad, Sirius Black se levantó de su asiento intentando que todos le prestasen atención a él. Para que todos le oyesen bien, se subió encima del asiento, ante las miradas divertidas de sus amigos.

La profesora McGonagall iba a regañarle cuando una mirada del director se lo impidió. Suspiró hondo mientras observaba a su alumno, segura de que iba a liar alguna, como minutos antes había hecho su mejor amigo.

-Bien, antes que nada quiero deciros que debéis perdonar a la pelirroja aquí presente por el numerito que todos hemos presenciado…- murmuró con una sonrisita dulce

-Black…- gruñó ella apretando sus puños con fuerza

-vale- dijo alzando la voz- sólo era ese pequeño comentario. Ahora me dirijo a todos vosotros, aunque en realidad prefiriese mantener al margen a algunos no gratos para mí…- susurró como quién no quiere la cosa mientras miraba a las serpientes con altanería- pero no mando yo, así que…

-ve al grano, Sirius…- le pidió Frank viendo que si seguía así podría tirarse todo el día ahí subido.

-Voy… impacientes. Bien, como todos sabéis cada año se celebra un baile para celebrar la noche de Halloween… con magia, música, chicas, bebidas, diversión, chicas, decoración en menor medida… ¿he dicho chicas?

-Sí, Black, tres veces…- musitó Lily aún no muy calmada de todos

-Bien, eso está bien. El caso es que este año hemos tenido el gran honor por parte de nuestro querido director…- susurró inclinándose un poco ante él- por motivos que no vienen al caso, de organizar nosotros dicho baile, que tendrá lugar obviamente la noche del 31 de octubre. Para asistir al evento, perfectamente organizado por nosotros, lo que hay que hacer es poner cada uno su nombrecito en ciertos pergaminos que aquí, estas chicas…- y señaló a Lily, Alice y las otras dos- han creado y repartido por todas las salas comunes.

Murmullos de expectación comenzaron a recorrer por las mesas ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, que se encontraba divertido al ver que todos les escuchaban atentamente a él, y sólo a él.

-James, hermano, sube conmigo…

-¿por?- preguntó éste alzando una ceja

-Sube…

Remus miró a su amigo a los ojos y vio que estaba tramando algo. Quiso advertir a Cornamenta, pero no le dio tiempo, pues este encogiéndose de hombros se subió junto a él, al lado del asiento.

-Amigo, cuéntales el tema esencial de la fiesta…

-Claro. A las chicas aquí presentes que también se encargan de la organización, se les ocurrió cambiar las tornas. Son las chicas quién ha de invitar a su pareja al baile, y no al revés.

-muy bien, Cornamenta…- murmuró Sirius con mirada maliciosa- Chicas de todo Hogwarts…- miró al director al ver que carraspeaba un poco- Bueno, chicas a partir de tercero de todo el castillo- añadió con una sonrisa de disculpa- vosotras invitaréis a vuestros chicos al baile. Desde ahora mismo yo, Sirius Black…

-preparaos…- murmuraron a la vez Peter y Remus expectantes

-… os informo en primicia que no podré asistir con nadie al baile, así que chicas de mis amores, os ruego que no me invitéis a mí…- un corrillo de estupefacción y murmullos comenzó ante aquella sorprendente noticia- pero no estéis tristes dulzuras. Yo apareceré en ese baile, como siempre perfecto y hecho un pincel, y desde hoy os digo que a todas las chicas que vengáis a pedirme un baile os lo concederé un gusto… pero sólo un baile por chica… ¡Tenéis que aprender a compartirme!

Evans, Turner y Alice, las tres juntas le fulminaron con la mirada ante la arrogancia de la que estaba haciendo gala, Remus sólo suspiró sonoramente viendo que su amigo estaba cada vez peor desde que no besaba a una chica, y Peter… simplemente se le quedó mirando con admiración.

-Bien, eso con respecto a mí. Ahora, aquí, mi queridísimo amigo James Potter- musitó dándole golpecitos en la espalda

-Canuto…- susurró éste viendo un peligro Black avecinarse.

-todos hemos visto su carita pintada hoy con las letras "¿me invitas, Evans?". Sí, chicas, este joven de aquí sólo quiere ir con esa pelirroja que está aquí sentada…

-Black…- le advirtió ella empezando a enojarse cada vez más

-pero ella le rechaza, y el corazón de mi amigo puede romperse, por eso yo me pregunto, queridas mías… ¿alguna de vosotras no querrá arreglar su pobre corazoncito invitándole a él al baile?

-Sirius Black… no las alientes…- le pidió éste viendo como todas le empezaban a mirar con ansias- yo solo iré junto a Evans… ella es mi chica

-¡YO NO SOY TU CHICA!- terminó gritando Lily Evans delante de todos cansada de aquél jueguito- y te lo voy a demostrar, engreído

-Lily¿qué vas a…?- comenzó a preguntar Eli preocupada

La pelirroja se subió encima de la mesa – para quedar por encima de las alturas de los dos arrogantes merodeadores- y tras quedarse mirando a todo el Gran Comedor por completo, posó su mirada en el primer chico que encontró que la estaba mirando atentamente.

-yo LILY EVANS pide delante de todo el mundo a REMUS LUPIN para que la acompañe al baile…

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron a la vez Sirius y James, boquiabiertos, mientras que el pobre aludido se quedaba medio pálido y medio enrojecido ante tal cosa.

Sus exclamaciones no fueron respondidas, pues Lily elegante le sonrió a Remus cálidamente, y salió del Gran Comedor con la frente bien alta sin mirar a nadie más.

-¡Lilian Evans, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

-Potter, Black…- masculló la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall- ¡Se acabó el escándalo! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por vuestro absurdo comportamiento

-pero profesora…

-otros cinco puntos menos, Potter. Bajad de ahí y empezad a comed de una vez o marchaos de aquí… este espectáculo ha sido vergonzoso…

-te voy a matar Sirius Black…- murmuró Cornamenta rojo hasta las orejas- y en cuanto a ti, Remus Lupin…

-Soy inocente, amigo…- susurró levantando sus manos lentamente

-ni se te ocurra decirle que sí…

-¡Potter! Silencio…- le exigió McGonagall gritando con fuerza

Éste gruñó comenzando a pinchar con fuerza su comida, reduciendo cualquier alimento a trocitos de la rabia y de los celos que sentía… ¿por qué no quería ir con él y sí con su amigo?

-James…

-Ahora no Black, ahora no

**0o0o0**

Lily deseaba romper en mil pedacitos cada cosa que se encontraba por su camino mientras andaba hacia su haya favorito en los exteriores de Hogwarts, junto al lago. Ya era público, había hecho el ridículo delante de todos sus compañeros y de los profesores, y todo por culpa de Potter y de Black… ¡Cómo les odiaba!

No entendía cómo podían ser tan idiotas, por dios. ¿Tan difícil era hacer un anuncio normal¿Publicidad normal? No, imposible… tenían que liarla… ¡Y meterla a ella en medio¡Cómo si no tuviera bastante ya! Ahora todos pensarían que a ella le gustaba Remus…

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotras, querida

Levantó su vista y vio a sus tres amigas mirándola con estupefacción. Lily se enrojeció al ver sus miradas de asombro.

-Me tenía harta…- murmuró mirando al suelo- ¿es qué no puede llegar a entender que no me gusta? No me gusta…

-le has avergonzado delante de todo el castillo…- murmuró Alice, mientras ella y las demás se sentaban a su alrededor

-yo no he…

-Lily, cariño…- susurró por décima vez en día Elizabeth- has dejado claro delante de todos que prefieres a uno de sus mejores amigos antes que a él… cuando todo Hogwarts sabe que James te considera su chica

-pero yo no soy su…

-lo sabemos, pero aún así eso le ha dolido…- murmuró Alice de nuevo- yo le conozco, y se ha marchado enfadado con sus amigos

-¿se ha enfadado con Remus?

-Con él y con Sirius… a Peter porque le ha pillado de rebote también

-yo tampoco quería eso…- dijo en voz baja- sólo quería que me dejase en paz… ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

-¿Nunca has pensado que quizás James te ame de verdad?- preguntó Alexandra que llevaba un buen rato ausente

-Imposible… para Potter solo soy un reto… como no he caído a sus pies, me persigue…

-quizás ella tiene razón. Yo conozco a James desde el segundo año y él nunca se ha comportado así delante de nadie… rompió su club de fans por ti, y la semana pasada se negó a salir con tres chicas que se lo pidieron… y las chicas estaban… ¿cómo dirían los chicos?

-eran unas diosas, Alice… - la ayudó Remus apareciendo por detrás con timidez.

-Remus…- musitó Lily boquiabierta- yo…

-¿me dejáis hablar un momento con ella a solas?

-claro…- se levantaron a la vez Alice y Eli- Alexandra, cielo, vamos…

-¿qué?

-vamos… hija, estás de rara hoy

Lils sonrió suavemente al verlas marchar, mientras el merodeador la contemplaba en silencio.

-Remus yo…

-sé que no te gusto, Lils, y sé que sólo dijiste mi nombre porque fui el primero que viste…

-lo siento, las chicas me han dicho que James se ha enfadado contigo y…

-le has llamado James…- le señaló él divertido sentándose a su lado

-yo…

-Alexandra tiene razón, él te quiere Lily y mucho…

-él no me quiere, sólo…

-está enamorado de ti, siempre lo ha estado. Creeme soy su amigo, lo sé

-pero…

-mírame anda…- le pidió él con suavidad- James Potter está colado por ti, desde siempre.

-salió con otras chicas…- susurró ella sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar

-Lily…

-yo…

-no llores ¿sí?

-Remus…

-iré contigo al baile, aunque Cornamenta me va a matar

-yo no quiero que él y tú…

-pelirroja, tú eres mi amiga, y ahora estás mal… James es buen chico, uno de los mejores que jamás conocí en mi vida, pero a veces tiende a ser un poco… estresante. Si no vas con nadie, te lo seguirá preguntando… y me supongo que tú no te sentirás bien así

Lily comenzó a llorar de agradecimiento segundos antes de abrazarse a él para desahogarse con ahínco.

-gracias… Te debo una grande, Remus

-no hay problema, linda. Soy tu amigo

* * *


	12. ¿Por qué vas con él?

* * *

**Capítulo doce. ¿Por qué vas con él?**

Alice se sentó abatida en las rodillas de su novio, mientras él estaba hablando con Sirius y Peter. Le abrazó un poco deprimida al ver los decaídos que estaban todos.

-Creo que me he pasado un poco…

-Te has pasado tres pueblos, Black…- susurró Alexandra de pie

-hombre, gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes cuánto me alegra ser comprendido

-te lo mereces, Canuto

Él se giró al ver en la puerta a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, apoyado en la pared, mirándole fijamente.

-James, hermano yo sólo quería que Lily se fijará en ti y viera cuánto la querías al negarte públicamente a salir con otra chica, tal como hiciste, nunca pensé que…

-tranquilo…- susurró él con una sonrisa triste- no hay problema

-yo…

-Canuto, todo está bien. Supongo que he hartado un poco a mi Evans.

-James, desde que planeamos el tema de la fiesta no has dejado de perseguir a la pobre chica… en algún momento tendría que estallar…- susurró Frank lógicamente

-yo también me merezco ese grito… lo único que no soporto es que ella eligiese a mi amigo… mi amigo

-Remus jamás aceptará ir con ella al baile…- le ayudó Sirius

-eso es cierto…- comentó Peter- es tu amigo

Él asintió mientras observaba el reloj. En menos de media hora tenían clases de Transformaciones con McGonagall y como llegasen tarde ella misma les enterraría vivos.

-vamos a clase

-sí, ya hemos perdido demasiados puntos por hoy

-así aprenderéis a ser menos escandalosos la próxima vez

-¡Maldita sea, Halliwell¡Deja de echarme la culpa!- gritó él perdiendo los nervios también

-Sirius…- susurró James en voz baja

-no me grites Black… no vuelvas a alzarme la voz

-¡y tú no me saques de quicio¡Te juro que estaba mejor cuándo eras una insociable que no te hablabas con nadie! Llegas a ser insoportable a veces…

En cuanto dijo estas palabras se arrepintió. La había vuelto a llamar rarita, en otras palabras pero en esencia eso, y ahora encima en su cara. Observó como Eli le estaba fulminando con la mirada y cómo Alice le observaba decepcionada.

-Tranquilo, a partir de ahora no abriré mi boca ante ti, puedes estar seguro…- anunció simplemente marchándose de allí sin más

-te advertí que no dijeras nada…- le reprochó James

-Tú sí que eres insoportable…- murmuraron a la vez Alice y Eli siguiendo a su amiga

-Hoy no doy ni una, está visto

-ya somos dos, Canuto…- susurró James en voz baja- vamos anda… o llegaremos tarde.

**0o0o0**

Lucius se sentía exultante en la clase de Transformaciones que compartía con los estúpidos leones. Sólo compartían dos, ésta y la de Pociones, y sin lugar a dudas, en aquella última hora era la mejor que había presenciado en su vida.

-¿no vas a dejar de sonreír?- le preguntó Severus mientras terminaba la tarea que la profesora les había mandado

-me encanta ver que los tontos Gryffindor se llevan mal

-¿qué dices?

-Severus a veces te centras tanto en las clases que no te das cuenta… observa por ti mismo a esos idiotas amigos de sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre.

Éste suspiró profundamente y elevó su vista del pergamino justo tras poner el punto y final a su redacción. No pudo negar que su amigo tenía razón. El panorama que sus ojos veían era tal que así: James Potter estaba sentado junto a Sirius Black, y ninguno hacía nada. Ambos observaban con el ceño fruncido a otras personitas de la sala. El estúpido Potter no dejaba de refunfuñar mientras observaba lo cerca que estaban Evans y Lupin.

-¿Lupin se ha sentado junto a Evans?

-sí…- murmuró Malfoy alegre

-¿Después del numerito del Gran Comedor?

-¿Por qué te crees que estoy tan contento?

Suspiró. Eso iba a ser problemas para ese grupito, pero… a él le tenía sin cuidado. Era problema suyo. Se concentró en su observación de nuevo: El traidor a la sangre de los Black miraba con ahínco la mesa en la que estaban sentados Pettigrew y Alexandra; Ésta tenía una expresión triste y tenía su vista fija en un trozo de periódico; Turner y la novia de Longbottom, sentadas juntas fulminaban con la mirada a Black a cada minuto; y éste último sólo miraba el techo mientras releía su tarea.

-¿qué nos importa a nosotros si esos tontos están peleados?

-así nuestro plan a largo plazo irá mejor…

-supongo… aunque para eso quedan muchos meses, Lucius

-hay que tener visión de futuro…

-En menos de diez minutos quiero esos pergaminos terminados en mi mesa…- dijo la profesora con severidad- ni un minuto más tarde. Así que a los que no habéis acabado todavía, silencio.

**0o0o0**

-¿qué es eso, Alexandra?

Ella dio un respingo ante la pregunta de su compañero de pupitre por un día. Normalmente se sentaba junto a Alice, pero como cuando llegó al aula Lily y Remus estaban sentados juntos mientras hablaban animadamente, decidió quedarse junto con Peter…

-un artículo del periódico…

-¿y la tarea que nos han mandado?

-Ya la hice…

-¿me la dejas? Hay unos datos que no sé bien como poner y…

-Toma Peter…- musitó con una sonrisa- pero no lo copies igual. McGonagall se dará cuenta sino…

-¡Gracias!

Reprimió una carcajada mientras volvía a concentrarse en el artículo. Lo había arrancado de la revista de Corazón de Bruja mientras se formaba el gran jaleo en el Gran Comedor. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver en primera plana el rostro de la mujer que había visto antes en la sala común de las serpientes.

Según el artículo se trataba de Bellatrix Black. Por lo que de ella contaba tendría unos tres años más que ella, y era prima del arrogante de Sirius Black. Con el corazón latiendo a mil también pudo ver algo de su prometido, su nombre era Rodolphus Lestrange, un mago poderoso, tanto por linaje como por poderes…. Y muy atractivo.

_Deja de pensar en él, no le conoces, se va a casar dentro de pocos meses, y encima es poderoso… tiene todo lo que tú no. Jamás se podría fijar en ti, no teniendo a Bellatrix a su lado… concéntrate en la organización del baile y en tus amigas… obviamente Lily no está bien, es lo que importa… olvida a Lestrange… olvídale, Alexandra, es una orden, _se auto convenció unas mil veces. ¿Por qué pensar en alguien qué no era para ella?

-Señorita Halliwell, su trabajo…

-Claro…- susurró ella llevándoselo precipitadamente

-tiene que estar más atenta, y aunque termine pronto su tarea, no leer ciertas… cosas…- la regañó taladrándola con su mirada

-Tiene razón, lo siento…- murmuró con la cabeza baja

Volvió a su asiento y cogió su mochila. Observó como Ally y Elizabeth caminaban hacia ella con miradas curiosas

-¿qué te pasa a ti, querida nuestra?

-¿a mí? Nada…

-desde que volviste de la casa de los Slytherin estás un poco rara…- murmuró Eli- ni siquiera dijiste nada en el Gran Comedor cuando se formó el escándalo

-lo dije después y mira como se puso el troglodita de Black- suspiró lentamente

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, él…

-Ally no. Black no me interesa… no le volveré a hablar y ya está. Punto y final…

-a quién vamos a tener que matar es a la pelirroja…

-¿por?

-acaba de irse junto a Remus, sonriendo tontamente mientras que James les miraba furioso… va a conseguir que se enoje mucho con su amigo…- musitó Alice preocupada

-¿hablamos con ella?

-en este mismo instante… vamos

Cogieron sus tratos y corriendo llegaron hasta Remus y Lily que no se habían percatado de nada. Alice cogió a la aludida de un brazo y Elizabeth del otro.

-¿Chicas, qué…?

-Estás oficialmente secuestrada…

-Eli tiene razón… así que camina

-pero…

-Luego nos vemos, Remus

Alexandra fue la que se quedó atrás mirando atentamente al chico que no sabía que decir.

-te la devolvemos después…- susurró suavemente acariciando su mejilla- cuídate

**0o0o0**

James caminó deprisa hasta su sala común. Tenían entrenamiento después de la cena, pero no le apetecía en aquél momento ir. No lo quería aceptar, pero se moría de celos… ¡En toda la maldita hora su amigo y SU Lily no habían dejado de reír y de hacer bromas!

-Cornamenta deja de dar vueltas…

-¿Dónde está Remus?

-Venía hacia acá…- le comentó Frank- las chicas se llevaron a Lily a su dormitorio

-Bien…

-creo que tus celos son infundados…- musitó Sirius- Lunático es nuestro amigo, jamás te haría algo así…

-lo sé…

_Remus es tu amigo, nunca te haría daño. Él sabe cuánto quieres a tu pelirroja, James, así que cálmate. Respira hondo, no sientas celos, ellos no están juntos. Lily va a ir contigo al baile y se va a convencer de que la quieres de verdad. Después aceptara salir contigo y todo estará bien… por eso sigue respirando hondo, así… despacito. No siento celos¿Verdad? No, Remus jamás le diría que sí a mi pelirroja, nunca… no te va a traicionar…_ Una y otra vez se repetía estas palabras para recuperar su autocontrol.

-James, tengo que hablar contigo…

Éste se dio la vuelta y al observar la expresión de Lunático tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estaba demasiado serio… y no le miraba a los ojos.

-No…- negó suavemente- dime que no le has dicho que sí…

-Puedo explicártelo…

-¡le has dicho que sí a MI Lily!- gritó sin poder evitarlo

-¿le has dicho que sí?- repitió Sirius levantándose también incrédulo- Pero Lunático, tú sabes que James la quiere…

-Lo sé, pero lo he hecho por ella… James amigo, ella no se encontraba bien, estaba llorando cuando quise verla para ver como estaba y…

-¡Me has robado la oportunidad de ir con ella¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-por favor, escúchame primero, grítame después

-Remus tiene razón…- le apoyó Frank- es nuestro amigo…

-¡vaya amigo!- bufó Cornamenta- quiere salir con mi chica

-No, yo no quiero nada con Lily, es mi amiga solo y…

-te has sentado con ella en clase, y no dejabais de reír y contaros tonterías el uno al otro- enumeró con frustración

Remus suspiró hondo. La cosa no estaba saliendo nada bien, cosa que él ya se imaginaba. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí primero a ella antes de hablar con Cornamenta… no había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que ahora el ciervo estaba celoso.

-James yo…

-Canuto vamos, tenemos entrenamiento

-espero, quiero que sepas que…

-Lily es la chica que yo quiero…- susurró él con decisión- Eres mi amigo Remus y te quiero mucho como tal, pero te lo advierto si tengo que pelearme contigo por ella, lo haré… no me la vas a quitar, ni tú ni nadie

-Yo no quiero nada con ella, no en ese sentido, yo solo quería que…

-estás avisado

Salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando triste al pobre licántropo. Sirius pasó a su lado, y le palmeó en el hombro suavemente.

-dale tiempo… está un poco celoso, hablaré con él

-¿tú me crees, Sirius?

-eres mi amigo, claro que te creo…- susurró con una sonrisa- ya hablamos después

No todo estaba perdido… y de eso tuvo que dar gracias. Sirius tenía razón, estaba celoso nada más. Cornamenta era muy impulsivo, cuándo se le pasase el enfado, vería todo mucho más claro.

-¿vienes a cenar?

-Sí, gracias Frank… vamos

**0o0o0**

-¿Por qué vas con él?

Lils no pudo más que suspirar con fuerza al oír por décima vez la misma pregunta. Sabía que sus amigas le darían la charla por lo que había decidido, pero es que ellas no entendían que no tenía otra elección… no la tenía.

-Elizabeth, yo quiero mucho a Remus… como amigo. Nada más… voy con él para que James deje de perseguirme

-le has vuelto a llamar James…- murmuró Alexandra contenta- y es la quinta vez

-Deja de repetirme eso…

-Lilian Evans…- continuó ella sin hacerle caso- ¿Nunca has pensado que es posible que Potter te guste¿Al menos un poquito?

-¡No!

-Pues yo recuerdo una vez en quinto como castigaste a una chica de Ravenclaff por estar fuera de su cuarto, unos diez minutos de la hora límite, alegando que no debía estar a esas horas por los pasillos…- musitó Alice

-soy prefecta y debía imponer orden. Si llego a ir un poco más tarde seguro que algún profesor la hubiera pillado y…

-¿y no tendrá nada que ver con que aquél día ella se hubiera enrollado con James, verdad?

-¡no!

-¿Y qué me dices de la vez que en sexto tu hechizo en la clase de Encantamientos rebotó sobre una Huffelpuff que era la novia de turno de Potter?

-Me distraje y…

-¿y aquella ocasión a final del curso pasado, cuándo Potter y una Slytherin se estaban besando en medio del pasillo y tú le quitaste a la chica diez puntos a su casa por escándalo público?

-¡Era una Slytherin, estaba fuera de su zona y…!

-¡Lily!- masculló Alice desesperada- a ti te gusta Potter, y te ponías celosa cada vez que él estaba con alguna de sus conquistas…

-no es cierto yo…

-sí lo es, y ahora tienes miedo. Desde el principio del curso, James ha estado detrás de ti, ha rechazado a un montón de chicas, y cuándo digo a un montón, lo digo con mayúsculas, por ti… te quiere, lo quieras aceptar o no y a ti esto te asusta porque bajas tus defensas.

-¿mis… defensas?

-sí…- continuó Alexandra por la rubia- antes veías a Potter como un presumido y arrogante…

-lo sigue siendo- aportó Elizabeth con una sonrisa

-sí, lo sigue siendo pero ahora es distinto. Ha madurado… ya no juega con las chicas… ahora sólo va por ti, la chica que él ama y a ti, querida pelirroja, te da pánico… ya no puedes fingir odiarle¿Verdad?

-¡Basta…!- gritó ella- yo… no…

-¿por qué vas con él al baile?- volvió a preguntar Alexandra picada

-¡Esta bien¡Voy al baile porqué así me aseguro que Potter vuelva a ser como antes…¡Volverá a ser arrogante insufrible y así dejará de gustarme…!

Asustada, Lils dio un grito y se puso a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos. No se podía creer que acabase de decir eso… ¿Le gustaba Potter? Sí, era atractivo, dulce cuándo quería, prepotente, con ese tic tan irresistible que le salía cuándo hacía alguna broma, y esa carita de niño bueno cuando se metía en problemas…

-no…- susurró- por favor no, de él no…

-Lily, cariño…- susurró Alexandra comenzando a abrazarla con cariño- no llores, no es malo enamorarse

-pero de Potter no… yo… no me había dado cuenta… me saca tanto de quicio… me persigue… me acosa… me…

-le quieres…- sentenció Eli uniéndose a sus amigas

-¡abrazo en grupo!- susurró Alice lanzándose sobre las tres

Perdieron el equilibrio ante tanto peso inesperado, y cayeron encima de la cama. Enseguida comenzaron a reír sin parar al verse despatarradas por la cama.

-Dios… ¿ahora qué hago?

-No debes permitir que James y Remus se peleen…- murmuró Alice seriamente

-pero… yo… aún quiero ir con Remus al baile. Con él estaré segura y…

-Lily, ve al baile con él si quieres, sí pero… no te escondas a tus sentimientos.

-Potter me hará daño, ya lo hace… ¡No llevamos ni tres meses aquí y ya me he ridiculizado ante todos!

-ha sido tu genio, explosiva amiga

-¡Elizabeth!

-yo me ocuparé de ellos, anda…- propuso Alexandra

-¿qué vas a hacer?

-Lily no va a hacer nada¿me equivoco?- Ella sólo negó- Y de Alice se lo espera porque es su amiga… Elizabeth no le traga desde que trata tan mal a Lupin… así que solo quedo yo

-pero tú odias a Black…

-sip, pero por suerte él no es mi objetivo… ¡Arrevoir!

**0o0o0**

Sirius estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, temía que éste no llegara a darse cuenta de que estaba actuando de una forma tonta y celosa. Los dos conocían a Remus, y era obvio que a él no le gustaba Lily… pensar eso era como decir que Lucius era una buena persona… ¡Puaj, un pensamiento horrible!

Tras una horita sin lograr nada más que un cansancio monumental convenció al equipo para que lo dejaran por hoy… echó de menos no ver a Peter y a Remus observándoles desde las gracias como siempre hacían… ¿por qué la gente tendía a ser tan cabezota?

-Black, volvamos al castillo

-James Potter…- murmuró deteniéndole a mitad de camino- no me llames por mi apellido, sabes que no me gusta y no pagues tus celos conmigo

-yo no estoy celoso…

-¡por favor¿De verdad crees que Remus quiere quitarte a tu Evans?

-Tú dijiste que no aceptaría ir con ella, y lo ha hecho…

-ya, y yo hice una apuesta, y la rompimos una hora después…- musitó un poco decaído- las cosas cambian, hay circunstancias que complican el asunto, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

-Lunático es mejor que yo…- musitó triste con la mirada baja

-¿cómo dices?- casi gritó alucinando

-lo que oyes… yo llevo enamorado de Lily desde que vi sus ojitos verdes y su pelo rojo fuego… y aún así, en vez de intentar conquistarla a ella, actué como un tonto, y salí con otras chicas, aún deseándola y queriéndola a ella… fui un capullo…

-James, eras un adolescente, aún lo sigues siendo, pero estás madurando…

-¿tú hablando con lógica?

-Sip, aprendo de Remus

-Canuto, yo…

-mira, tienes hormonas, y te guiaste por ellas… no te lo reproches, nadie lo hace.

-Lily me odia… prefiere a Remus.

-eso no…

-no me refiero a él, sino a alguien parecido a él… Lunático es responsable, buena persona… él no anda con ninguna chica por su pequeño problema peludo… se ha besado con algunas sí, pero nada más… ¿y yo qué he hecho? El imbécil… y amando a Lily estuve con otras chicas y…

-torturándote no logras nada

-quizás deba dejarla ir… no la merezco…

Un grito procedente el otro lado del campo llamando a Potter les hizo dejar su conversación a medias. Sirius, horrorizado vio venir hasta ellos a Halliwell junto a…

-Cornamenta¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

-Sí, Alexandra está trayendo a Remus… ¿de una oreja hasta aquí?

-¡Qué carácter! Y luego te quejas tú de tú pelirroja…- espetó el chico sonriendo sinceramente

-James Potter…- terminó gritando ella a su lado- no vuelvas a decir que no mereces a Lily, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra

-¡oye¿Cómo me has oído?

-Estabas chillando, James…- murmuró Remus- pero no solo eso… estáis justo debajo del altavoz y está puesto

-¿qué?

-tranquilo imbécil…- susurró la chica en broma recordando sus propias palabras con una dulce sonrisa- solo estábamos aquí Remus y yo… le había convencido a éste para venir aquí por las buenas, pero al oírte hablar así de mal de ti, y tan bien de él, pues se avergonzó y quiso marcharse y yo…

-le trajiste de la oreja…- finalizó Sirius sonriente de nuevo

-¿alguien dijo algo?- preguntó ella inocentemente

-no estoy para juegos, Halliwell

-Ah¿ahora puedo hablarte?

-Alexandra…- murmuraron a la vez los otros dos chicos

La chica sonrió más dulcemente que antes, y observó a James y a Remus intensamente.

-Voy a hablar solo una vez, y me escucháis… hoy es el segundo día que no como casi nada, y tengo hambre…

-yo…

-silencio… James Potter, si Lily te ha gritado así es porqué hijo mío, a veces eres un poco cansino. La amas, sí, todo el santo castillo se ha dado cuenta de ello, pero ¿tú no te has parado a pensar que quizá, sólo quizá ella esté un poquito confusa, y necesite estar sola para terminar de comprender que tú has cambiado y que sí la quieres de verdad?

-esto… yo…

-no pensaste en eso… pues eso ha sido lo hoy la ha sacado de quicio… le ha pedido a Remus que vaya con ella al baile, porque así se aseguraba de que tú no se lo pedirías más y tendría tiempo suficiente para analizar sus sentimientos… las chicas necesitamos tener a veces cierta libertad… pensar… reflexionar… esas cosas…

-No lo había pensado…

-y tú, Remus Lupin, has hecho bien en aceptar ir con mi amiga al baile, por todas las razones que he dicho antes… por eso no debes avergonzarte ante James, y tampoco debes creerte menos por tu… pequeño problema peludo

-¿qué?- musitó un poco pálido- ¿lo sabes¿Cómo lo sabes?

-he dicho que sin preguntas… sí lo sé, y cómo algún día lo sabréis… el caso es que no me importa, no se lo voy a decir a nadie y tú tienes que aprender a vivir con ello… las chicas no comemos al enterarnos de que seas un licántropo… tenemos sentimientos¿sabes? Y eso es solo un mini inconveniente, ni más ni menos. Eres joven, y tienes hormonas, tal y como el experto Black, aquí presente, ha dejado claro

-¡Oye yo…!

-Entiendo como te sientes, creeme… ahora no puedo explicar porqué, pero no hay persona que más te entienda que yo, por eso… ¡espabila chico! La vida no se vive dos veces… y los amigos no se encuentran con tanta facilidad y menos una amistad como la vuestra… dicho esto, me voy, las chicas me esperan… ¡suerte!

Sin más se marchó sonriendo y sin mirar atrás. Los tres chicos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos. Después Remus y James comenzaron a reír sin poderlo evitar, mientras que Sirius se sentía menos porque para él no había recibido charla… solo un discreto "experto en hormonas".

-¿Me perdonas?- musitaron los dos a la vez

-sí- respondieron igual, aumentando sus risas

-¡Oye…! A mi me ha dejado por los suelos…- se quejó Sirius haciendo un pucherito- ¡Yo también quería una regañina de ese torbellino!

-te merecías su indeferencia…- sonrieron sus amigos a la vez

-vaya, gracias "amigos" míos… da gusto como me apoyáis

-anda, busquemos a Peter… tengo ganas de hacer una de las nuestras

-Con eso sí que me animas…- susurró Canuto contento- Snape, Malfoy y los demás… preparaos… de hoy no os libráis.

**0o0o0**

Alexandra entró en su dormitorio unos minutos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lily fue hasta ella y la abrazó al ver que lo había conseguido… tiempo para ella y ayudar a arreglar la amistad entre los dos amigos

-¿por qué nunca nos dimos cuenta de que nos hacías falta?- musitó Eli contenta

-¿dormimos juntas otra vez?- propuso Alice

-¡sí!

Fue una moción aprobada por mayoría… alegres, las cuatro adolescentes juntaron las camas y se tumbaron contentas al saber que de verdad su amistad sobreviviría ante cualquier contratiempo.

* * *

**Aquí termino con el segundo capítulo de esta semanita**

**me gusta mucho como me han quedado las conversaciones de las chicas, aunque me costaron lo suyo**

**Como bien dije antes tengo muucho tiempo libre, pero cero de imaginación... me bloquee (por primera vez, que mal), por eso agradecería cualquier comentario u consejo haber si me llega la inspiración divina.**

**Para terminar solo decir que el siguiente capitulo se llama: "O tuyo o de nadie más"**

**Besitos y abrazos a quién me lea**

**xxlizzie**


	13. O soy tuyo o de nadie más

**Otro lunes y ya estoy aquí..**

**Parezco un reloj, nunca fallo...**

**Bueno, hoy solo vengo con un capítulo, que espero q guste. Sólo comentar antes de dejaros tranquilas lo siguiente:**

**Kaysuka: gracias por tu opinión y tus consejos con respecto al mi experimento con el otro fic. por supuesto que si me gustan tus ideas, y también te agradezco que sigas estas historias, que a mi me encanta tambien.**

** Layna Lykaios: Sip, bastante mala inspiracion estoy, pues antes en dos semanas llegue a escribir veinte capitulos, que es hasta lo que ahora tengo de la historia, pero ahora na... es un poco frustrante, pero bueno... aunque eso sí, hay capítulos de sobre para varias semanas, jeje; y una cosita, me vas a matar dentro de tres capítulos por algo relacionado a cierto xiko bastante atractivo y dulce... pero hay un motivo... ya lo verás.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo trece. O tuyo o de nadie más.**

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma rápida. Los chicos se divirtieron mucho ultimando los detalles para el baile, el cual estaba previsto para tres días… Gracias a la inteligencia del cielo, Frank y Alice habían encontrado las canciones perfectas para cada uno… en un principio la idea era lucirse, tal y como Sirius repetía todos los días, con tres canciones delante de todos: una que la cantasen las chicas, otra los chicos y la última todos juntos, pero dada la tensión que había entre cierta pelirroja y cierto chico de pelo azabache, decidieron deshacerse de la canción en grupo.

De esta forma, las chicas y los merodeadores casi no se veían, pues mientras que ellos practicaban sus canciones, extrañamente muy concentrados en intentar ganar la aprobación de la mayoría del sector femenino del castillo con sus facultades artísticas, obra e idea de Black, las chicas se turnaban entre ensayar de vez en cuando también su canción y en seguir organizando la decoración del lugar.

Así ahora Lily, Elizabeth y Alice se encontraban allí. Un día más y lo tendrían todo preparado.

-Sólo faltaría ultimar el orden de las mesas y luego realizar el conjuro para que el Gran Comedor llegue a tener este mismo lugar…- murmuró Ally encantada.

-¡Somos geniales!- exclamó Eli contentísima

-estás de muy buen humor¿no?

-¡Claro¿Sabéis con quién voy al baile?

-Dado que quién yo me sé va conmigo…- comenzó a decir Lils dulcemente

-ja ja, no es él…

-¿entonces…?

-Tedd McMilliam…

-¿qué?- exclamaron sus amigas a la vez- ¿el buscador de Hufflepuff?

-Sí….- anunció con una sonrisa

-¿el tío más dulce, atractivo y bien dispuesto de todo Hogwarts?

-Lily hija, se te va a caer la baba

-¡Alice! Es que está hablando de McMilliam… ¡Ese chico es genial!

Esta suspiró desesperada… Lily llevaba así los últimos días. Exaltaba de forma exagerada a cualquier chico con el que se cruzaba por los pasillos, corrección… a cualquiera que no se tratase de los merodeadores. La explosiva pelirroja había decidido no escuchar a su corazón, y literalmente pasar de cualquier intento de Potter de acercarse a ella… y eso que el pobre chico le había dejado un poco de espacio… al menos ahora sólo le preguntaba si quería salir con ella tres veces al día, y no cien como antes.

-¿Cómo se lo pediste¿Qué te dijo?

-Fue durante la clase de Encantamientos, ya sabes que la compartimos con ellos… estábamos riéndonos sobre un hechizo que me había salido mal y… lo hice. Directamente se lo pregunté

-¡Qué lanzada!

-¿Qué podía perder?

-Siento si por mi culpa no has podido ir con…

-Lilian Evans, he aprendido que Lupin no es para mí… así que deja de repetir lo mismo treinta veces… ¿no eras tú la que decía que no era nada bueno liarse con un merodeador?

-y lo mantengo, pero… chica, Remus es alguien especial

Eli estuvo a punto de soltarle algún improperio por no dejar de picarla sobre ese temita. Se suponía que las encargadas de meter siempre el dedo en la llaga para hacerlas reaccionar eran Alice y Alexandra, no esa pelirroja. Ese pensamiento la hizo darse cuenta de algo.

-por cierto chicas¿Dónde está Alexandra?

-la verdad es que no lo sé…- musitó Lily encogiéndose de hombros- estará dando vueltas por el castillo, o en la biblioteca… me dijo que iba a investigar un hechizo para el baile…

-ah, vale

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Es domingo y aquí ya terminamos…

-¿ensayamos nuestra canción?

-no sé porqué tenemos que hacer el ridículo delante de todos…

-será divertido…- susurró Ally

-sí claro… si no hay más remedio…

**0o0o0**

Entretanto, James Potter estaba siendo bombardeado a preguntas en el estadio de Quidditch. Acababan de terminar el entrenamiento semanal, y se dirigían hacia las duchas antes de ir a la cena. Querían reponer un poco de fuerzas, para después seguir ensayando… Remus y Peter iban con él, dado que Sirius se encontraba en aquellos momentos castigado por la profesora McGonagall…

-Cornamenta creo que deberías correr…

-¿por?

-se te avecina una lluvia torrencial amigo mío…

El joven Potter miró hacia él le señalaba con la cabeza y con el corazón encogido vio cómo un grupo de chicas, antiguos miembros de su club de fans, iban hacia él con expresiones emocionadas y decididas.

-sálvame, Lunático…

Pero su ruego no pudo ser complacido ya que las féminas le rodearon y comenzaron a preguntarle repetidamente si querían ir al baile con él. Por lo visto, todas ellas habían llegado al acuerdo de ir juntas, para que así no se pudiera escapar de sus requerimientos.

-¿vienes al baile conmigo, Jamsie?

-¿Me acompañas al baile?

-¿quieres ser mi pareja?

-olvida a Evans y ven conmigo al baile, James…

Así una a una… Remus y Peter no pudieron más que quedarse quietos mientras veían como el pobre Cornamenta sonreía dulcemente al mismo tiempo que ofrecía sus disculpas.

-Vamos James, no vas con nadie al baile…- murmuró una chica que al parecer era la cabecilla de ese grupito.

-Lindsey, yo…

-no te cuesta nada ir con una de nosotras…

-estoy seguro, pero…

-te lo pasarás bien…- continuó diciendo rozando su amplío pecho mientras le enviaba sonrisitas pícaras- ya lo verás.

-lo siento chicas pero…. Ya tengo pareja

Aquellas tres palabras las dejaron a todas con miradas incrédulas. Se suponía que él sólo quería con Evans¿cuál había osado a adelantárseles?

-¿quién?

-Lindsey, cielo lo veréis en el baile.

-¿no lo estarás diciendo para que te dejemos tranquilo, verdad? Porque nosotras…

-no chicas yo voy a ir con…- se quedó un segundo en silencio pensando mentalmente en la chica adecuada, y que él supiera que estaba libre-… Halliwell

-¿la rarita siempre-estoy-escuchando-música-Halliwell?- preguntó Lindsey boquiabierta

-no la llames así, es mi amiga y voy a ir con ella

-pero ella…

-y ahora si no os importa voy a las duchas… ¡nos vemos!

Remus y Colagusano persiguieron a su amigo una vez se hubo quedado solo y sin moros en la costa. Ninguno entendía que había pasado allí… sobre todo, el que más extrañado estaba era Remus, pues hacía unos días pensaba que Alexandra le gustaba, pero… extrañamente ahora al oír de los labios de su amigo que pensaba ir con ella, no se sentía molesto, ni nada parecido…

-Cornamenta…

-os espero en nuestra salita para ensayar la canción… Sirius saldrá dentro de poco de su retención… allí hablamos…

-está un poco raro¿no?

-Sí, Peter… supongo que echa de menos sus persecuciones por todo el castillo a la pelirroja

-pero… si sigue invitándola a salir

-cierto, pero ahora lo hace más moderadamente… está madurando el chico…

**0o0o0**

Narcisa sonrió abiertamente al llegar a su sala común y encontrarse con Zabini a solas… era justo la persona que buscaba.

-Albert…

-Cissy, que sorpresa… ¿no estabas junto a Lucius y Severus en la biblioteca?

-sí, pero me cansé y además… te buscaba

Este alzó una ceja al ver cómo ella se sentaba a su lado, muy cerquita de él, lo que empezó a poner nervioso. Últimamente la sentía demasiado… abierta hacia él, y esa sensación le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Dime entonces…

-¿Con quién vas al baile de Halloween?

-¿qué?- musitó este confundido

-es una pregunta normal y corriente, Albert… ¿te ha invitado alguna chica?

-sí…

-entonces, ya tienes pareja…- suspiró ella un poco decaída

-sí, una chica de Ravenclaff- mintió al prever problemas- yo suponía que tú irías con Lucius

-No se lo había pedido aún, pero supongo que ahora tendré que hacerlo

-¿seguro que tú estás bien? Últimamente estás un poco… rara. Enfermas cada dos por tres y ahora…

-cosas de chicas, Zabini. No te molesto más… iré a preguntarle a Lucius si me acompaña al baile… cuídate

Albert Zabini se quedó con el corazón latiéndole a mil una vez ella se hubo marchado. No tenía pareja aún, le había mentido porque había visto venir ciertos problemas si le dejaba ver que estaba libre… ¿había sido su imaginación o la prometida de Malfoy le quería pedir que fuera con él al baile?

_Te estás volviendo loco, amigo…_, se dijo a sí mismo, _o quizás ella planee algo, _añadió a su pensamiento. Las dos cosas eran unas posibilidades escalofriantes…

**0o0o0**

Cansado de tanto ayudar a los elfos a fregar los cacharros en las cocinas, Sirius Black regresaba a su dormitorio. No había otra cosa más que odiase que estar castigado en el día justo que había entrenamiento de Quidditch y encima que fuese domingo… ¡para dos días que tenía de descansar, y los malgastaba así!

Suspiró sonoramente llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras entraba en su sala común. No se sorprendió al no ver a sus amigos allí… sin lugar a dudas eso quería decir que se encontraban cantando… sin él.

Rápidamente giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a ir hasta uno de sus lugares secretos. Odiaba que las chicas estuviesen utilizando la Sala de los Menesteres día sí y día también, pero tenía que comprender que lo hacían por el bien del dichoso Baile… ¡estaba deseando que pasase de largo cuánto antes!

-Eh, Canuto…- musitó la voz de Peter a su espalda

-Colagusano¿dónde vas?

-yo… eh… había ido a dar una vuelta y… te encontré

-¿estás nervioso o me lo imagino?

-no, sólo que… no esperaba verte

-terminé antes mi castigo… me apetecía volar un rato en el campo, pero por lo visto hoy el entrenamiento acabó antes

-sí, unas chicas acosaron a James para pedirle como acompañante

-¿de verdad?- preguntó mientras le brillaban los ojitos- ¡Lástima habérmelo perdido!

-Supongo…

-Peter… ¿De verdad que estás bien?

-sí… si claro…

Sirius se encogió de hombros y junto a su amigo caminaron hasta donde supuestamente se encontraban los demás. Algo le pasaba al pequeño de Peter, y estaba convencido de que pronto lo averiguaría.

**0o0o0**

James recorrió el castillo al completo buscando a Alexandra por todos los lados. Tenía que pedirle como favor que aceptase ir con él al baile… sabía que no iba a ir con nadie, o al menos lo suponía, pues no le había visto cerca de ningún chico… no quería que las chicas que antes le habían acorralado empezasen a meterse con él al enterarse que les había contado una mentirijilla piadosa.

Sonrió contento al girar una esquina y ver a su adorada Evans caminando junto a Alice y a Eli. Por lo visto se dirigían hasta las afueras del castillo. ¿Por qué irían allí? No lo sabía… pero les encantaría seguirlas… quizás así podría acercarse y pedirle una cita…

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que en aquél día ya se lo había pedido dos veces… otra más, y seguramente le mandaría a comerse platos o algo así… nunca había llegado a pensar que fuera tan frustrante contenerse a la hora de intentar un acercamiento con ella… ¿Por qué tendría que ser una chica tan difícil?

-Por eso te gusta, Cornamenta

No negó su voz interior, pues estaba en lo cierto… ese pequeño detalle era lo que le había enamorado… era distinta a las otras chicas, y sólo esperaba su momento para que esa chica de ojos verdes se lanzase a sus brazos y le mirase con amor… no le importaba esperar.

-James…

Se dio la vuelta al pasar junto a la enfermería y se encontró justo con la persona que andaba buscando. La vio un poco pálida y temblorosa y supuso que habría cogido un poco de gripe.

-Te buscaba…

-vi como mirabas a Lily…

-no es algo raro… la observo las 24 horas del día…

-¿pasa algo?

-sí, yo…- se quedó callado pensando en cómo le diría el asunto a tratar- necesito pedirte un favor

-claro

-tú sabes que yo quería ir con mi dulce Lily al baile¿verdad?

-yo y todos, sí James… ¿y?

-pues… hoy he sido acorralado por crueles dragones…- susurró con resignados

-¿dragones?

-¡chicas!- gruñó él exasperado-se tomaron muy en serio la petición de Canuto de que debían arreglar mi corazoncito

-ah…

-entonces, hoy me pillaron desprevenido y…

-les dijiste que yo te iba a acompañar para librarte de ellas…

-sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?

_Oí tu conversación con ellas, al igual que como las de todos en este castillo James_, pensó ella con una triste mueca, pero sólo se encogió de hombros.

-lo adiviné… ¿por qué si no me ibas a pedir un favor?

-se nota que eres chica… tienes una gran intuición

-Se te está pegando el machismo de Black…

-mi amigo no es…

-sí James, entraré contigo del brazo al baile, pero nada más… después no estaremos juntos… bueno, nos sentaremos en la misma mesa y tal… pero nada más.

-¡gracias!

-soy tu amiga…

Con una espléndida sonrisa él se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo y Alexandra vio venir sus intenciones.

-¿Dónde vas?

-voy a contarle a mi dulce pelirroja que voy contigo al baile

-pero…

-no quiero que se enoje contigo sí me ve entrar de tu brazo…- bromeó guiñándole un ojo- además a mi Lily le cuento todo

Alexandra suspiró hondo mientras le seguía… no sabía por qué pero intuía que aquello iba a ser interesante… supo que necesitaba un poco de distracción. Había pasado el último día y medio, cómo últimamente hacía cada fin de semana, intentando controlar su magia para que las voces de todo el santo castillo no le afectasen demasiado… cada semana iba mejorando… dolía menos, y ahora al menos las visiones sobre el idiota de Black habían disminuido en intensidad…

-Vamos a ver como reacciona mi querida amiga Lily…- susurró divertida

**0o0o0**

La persona en cuestión se encontraba cómodamente inclinada sobre su haya favorito mientras leía con ganas un libro muggle. El libro trataba sobre una pareja de recién casados que supuestamente se querían mucho, pero que a la hora de la verdad no hacían más que discutir.

_El protagonista me recuerda a Potter, siempre tan creído y orgulloso, _comenzó a pensar mientras sus amigas se enzarzaban en una pelea sobre qué estrofa debían mejorar su canción, _no sabe hacer otra cosa que causar problemas a la pobre Mary. Y ella como es tonta, se muere de amor por él y le cela a cada instante… esa sería mi vida si le hago caso a Alexandra y a Alice y me rindo ante mis sentimientos por James… No, otra vez pensé James, y no Potter._

Inspiró aire profundamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo…. Ya estaba oscureciendo demasiado. Dentro de poco tendrían que entrar al castillo para resguardarse, pues por el tiempo era probable que comenzase a llover pronto. Mientras miraba el cielo, se hizo prometer a sí misma que no se rendiría… podría ser cierto que últimamente James no era tan pesado como antes, y que nunca salía con ninguna chica… seguía coqueteando de vez en cuándo, pero era en situaciones inocentes… ella misma le veía…

-Estoy yendo a peor, chicas…

-¿perdona?

-dejad un momento la discusión sobre qué estrofa debéis interpretar cada uno, y escuchadme… tengo un pequeño problema

-te oímos…

-cada vez pienso más en Potter

-Lily…- suspiró Alice- te has pasado los últimos días ignorándole

-sí

-alabas a cualquier chico, menos a él

-lo sé

-ya casi ni le gritas. Te limitas a negarle cualquier cita que te pide con un simple movimiento de cabeza

-soy consciente

-Ally no lo intentes, si sigues con ese gran monólogo no te va a hacer caso…- comentó Elizabeth divertida

-Oye, la estoy escuchando

-pero es que la cosas que te dice tú ya las sabes…

-cierto, lo que me pasa es que… cada vez pienso que James sí está cambiando… y… no quiero pensar así, porque él me terminará haciendo daño. Aceptaré salir con él, estaremos juntos unas semanas o meses, será la mejor época de mi vida… y luego él se hartará, como siempre termina haciendo, me dejará alegando que soy una buena chica pero que no quiere hacerme daño pues no siente lo mismo que yo, y yo me quedaré sola, destrozada y…

-Lily cariño, en serio, para el carro…- le pidió Alice llamando su atención- James no es así… bueno, al menos no contigo…- añadió ella al ver su cara de incredulidad- a ti te quiere de verdad… lo está demostrando

-Sí, y cada vez está más triste sin vuestras peleas monumentales…

-¿estoy oyendo bien¿Elizabeth Turner defendiendo a Potter?

-Se me habrán pegado las manías de Alexandra y de Ally.

La pelirroja suspiró decaída al oírla. Segundos después se le encogió el corazón al ver caminando hacia ellas a James. Detrás suya iba la desaparecida Alexandra, sonriendo de una forma muy extraña…

-problemas…- suspiró viéndolos venir de frente

-Evans…- empezó a decir James cuando se hubo colocado delante suya

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-Podrías alegrarte un poco al verme, ya casi no te molesto

-me sigues pidiendo de salir, Potter

-es que mi vida no tendría sentido si no intento estar contigo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué querías?- preguntó ella bruscamente viendo como sus intentos de mostrarse fuerte ante él flaqueaban.

-comentarte una cosita

Suspiró fuertemente mientras le observaba a los ojos. En ese momento, Alexandra se sentaba suavemente entre ellas, mientras guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

-Voy a ir al baile con Alexandra

-¿qué?- espetó ella un poco sorprendida y ¿dolida?

-Lily… quería ser yo quién te lo dijera primero para explicarte que…

-no me interesa Potter, por mí puedes ir con quién te de la gana a ese maldito baile- gruñó enojada sin saber por qué

-lo sé, aún así yo…

-vete ya, Potter. Ya viniste a decírmelo, aunque no me debes ninguna explicación

-Ahí te equivocas cariño…- instó él- Ah ha, no habrás la boca dulce amor, escúchame primero. Le he pedido a Alexandra que entre de mi mano al baile para que así las chicas que formaban mi antiguo club de fans dejarán de perseguirme… no entienden que yo únicamente quería ir contigo.

-ya vaya forma de demostrarlo…

-¿perdona?

-Vas con Alexandra, por lo tanto no vas solo… ¡Que pronto se te pasa tu enamoramiento, Potter!

-eso es injusto Lily- musitó él un poco triste- tú vas con mi amigo

-¿es una venganza acaso?- gritó ella

-¡No!- le respondió él en el mismo tono- Me estás malinterpretando a propósito…

-claro

-¡Maldita sea, escúchame!- gruñó él- si voy con Alexandra es porqué es solo una amiga. No digo que no seas especial, cielo….- le comentó a ella que le estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos al decir aquello con una mueca extraña- sólo digo y afirmo que jamás hubiera querido ir a ese baile con nadie más que no fueras tú, Evans¿y sabes porqué¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, LILIAN EVANS! Y yo o soy tuyo o no lo soy de nadie más.

Las tres amigas de la joven de ojos verdes se quedaron calladas ante el estallido de James, mientras que la chica en cuestión observaba anonada al joven de pelo alborotado sin decir una palabra. Alice iba a empezar a decir algo, cuando sorprendentemente y sin que nadie se lo esperase, Lilian saltó sobre James, tirándole al suelo de un golpe.

-Lily qué….

El pobre James no pudo decir nada más cuando su adorada Evans se puso encima suya y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, dejándole sin respiración, y completamente anonadado. Después se levantó, y salió corriendo de allí como si hubiera cometido el mayor crimen del universo.

-James…- susurró Alexandra al ver que el joven seguía tumbado en el suelo- ¿puedes levantarte?

-me ha besado…- murmuró mientras le hacía caso- Mi pelirroja me ha besado…

-lo hemos visto, Potter

-¡Me ha besado!- gritó jubiloso mientras empezaba a dar saltitos y a chocar las palmas, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-sí, James, te ha besado…- terminó Alice

-¡LILY ME QUIERE… ME HA BESADO!

Efusivamente fue hasta las chicas y tras abrazarlas con fuerza, salió corriendo de allí, aún dando esos saltitos de victorias, gritándole a todo el mundo que la chica de sus sueños le había besado…

-Lily no sabe lo que ha hecho…

-se ha dejado llevar…- musitó Alexandra contenta- ya era hora

-¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

-¿el qué?- preguntó la chica inocentemente

-como iba a reaccionar… por eso le alentaste a venir aquí a contárselo todo

-chicas, yo no hice nada… de verdad, James me buscó y tras pedirme de favor que le invitase al baile, quiso venir aquí corriendo para informarle a su chica

-Alexandra, ella no es su…

-lo es…- murmuraron a la vez la aludida y Alice, y esta añadió en tono confidencial- lo que pasa es que aún no lo sabe.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy...**

**Como dije antes solo es uno por hoy, no por la mencionada falta de inspiración sino porque no quería dejar colgados los dos capitulos siguientes... así las regañinas que reciba serán menos, jeje**

**y nada más. agradecería reviews si os va gustando la historia.**

**y yap. En una semana más. Gracias a quién me lea y un abrazo**

**xxlizzie  
**


	14. Encuentros a medianoche

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo**

**Qué rápida se me ha hecho esta semana con el asunto de la boda de mi hermana, y eso que hasta este sábado no es... lo bueno de esto es que ahora me ha venido la inspiración de la nada, aunque se ha traducido en escribir cosas sobre Remus, no sé por qué... cosas de las bodas supongo.**

**Como siempre, esta semanita vengo con dos capítulos... antes de dejar leer solo comentar:**

**Helen Nicked Lupin: Hola wapa¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, mi primera idea era que se quedaran juntos Alexandra y Remus, por algunas de las razones que tú misma has expuesto...(creo que en los primeros capítulos se nota bastante) pero a medida que iba escribiendo, se me empezó a ocurrir otra cosa... puede decirse que de la idea original que tenía poco ha ido quedando, parece que esta historia se escribe sola... y en cuanto a lo del baile las parejas ya están hechas, lo siento, pero... no te fíes mucho de las mismas... el baile se dará en el capítulo veinte (hasta donde llevaba escrito), no queda mucho (aunque aviso el capítulo del baile es grande... grande...) gracias por leerme!**

**Layna Lykaios: Hubiera sido una buena idea eso de la torre de astronomía para Lily... y sí, a mi también me gustó mucho poner ese beso y más la reacción que tendrá James en este capítulo que ahora viene, y la que Lils tendrá en el próximo... y lo que le va a pasar a Remus, creo que si lees estos capítulos te formarás una pequeña idea de por donde van los tiros... gracias por seguir leyendome wapa!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo catorce. Encuentros a medianoche**

Volando como en una nube, así es como encontraron a James sus amigos al llegar a la sala común. Se habían decidido a esperarle en la salita a la que ahora llamaban de los ensayos-de-los-chicos-más-populares-y-mejor-vestidos. Pero se habían preocupado al no haber aparecido.

-¡Cornamenta!- se quejó Sirius nada más verle tumbado enfrente de la chimenea- estábamos preocupados por ti

-es cierto, no aparecías…- musitó Remus

-¿quieres hacernos el favor de explicarnos dónde te habías metido?

Su pregunta fue contestada con el más absoluto de los silencios. Los tres merodeadores restantes se quedaron mirándose incrédulos.

-Amigo… ¿estás bien?

-Tenemos algo que contarte…- susurró Sirius con voz lúgubre para ver si así les hacía caso- McGonagall ha suspendido el Quidditch durante más de cuatro meses

Silencio

-Nos libramos de la clase de Pociones…- probó Remus

Silencio

-los Slytherin quieren hacerse nuestros amigos…- musitó ahora Peter, mientras recibía miradas asesinas de Canuto

Silencio

- Han pillado a tu Evans y a Snape dándose el lote en las escaleras…

Más silencio sepulcral

Los tres amigos ahora sí que se miraron preocupados… El cornamenta que ellos conocían hubiera saltado hace mucho ante aquellas provocaciones… algo sucedía.

-¡JAMES POTTER! –gritaron a la vez sus amigos

-¡ME HA BESADO!- fue toda la respuesta que él dio levantándose de un golpe y comenzando a dar saltitos de nuevo- me ha besado, me ha besado, me ha besado…

-¿quién?- preguntó Sirius confuso- ¿de qué hablas?

-me ha besado

-James…- intentó de nuevo Black poniéndose a su lado mientras le zarandeaba un poco- vuelve a la tierra…

-lo último que supimos de ti fue que ibas a ir al baile con Alexandra…- comentó Remus como quién no quiere la cosa, observando atentamente la posible reacción de Sirius. Éste no le decepcionó

-¿qué vas a ir con quién?- casi gritó mirándole con los ojos como platos

-me ha besado…- susurró aún contentísimo de la vida el joven Potter sin hacer caso a sus amigos

-¡HAS BESADO A ALEXANDRA!- Ahora sí que gritó su amigo bastante enojado

Ese grito, o mejor bramido, fue el que consiguió bajar de la nube a la que se había subido Cornamenta. Se quedó un rato quieto observando como dos de sus amigos le miraban estupefactos y cómo uno le estaba clavando brutalmente cuchillos afilados con la mirada.

-Cornamenta, habla…- le exigió aún muy enfadado, sin saber por qué

-Ha sido genial…- exclamó el chico- maravilloso, dulce, apasionado, eterno, romántico…

-JAMES POTTER- saltó Sirius perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-tranquilo, perrito…- le murmuró Remus haciéndole carantoñas en su cabecita- primero escucha y luego gritas…

Sirius le miró con cara de pocos amigos pero asintió. No entendía por qué se sentía así, pero la verdad era que le enfurecía… se suponía que SU amigo, estaba enamorado de Evans…

-La versión abreviada…- le pidió Remus

-busqué a Alexandra por todo el castillo después de que todas esas chicas me arrinconasen

-continúa…

-estás un poco de malhumor¿no Canuto?

-Potter…

-está bien… la busqué, le pedí de favor que me acompañase al baile, ella aceptó y…

-y la besaste…- gruñó Sirius enojado

-¿qué?

James miró a los ojos a su amigo y comenzó a reírse sin parar ante aquél absurdo…

-Canuto, yo no he besado a nadie… ella me besó a mí… MI LILY ME BESÓ

-ahora sí que me he perdido…

-después de que Alexandra aceptase mi plan, salí al patio para contárselo a mi Lily, y mantuvimos una discusión acalorada… y terminó tirándose encima y besándome con pasión… ¡Me besó!

-Enhorabuena, Cornamenta…- murmuró Peter

-¿Ella te besó?- repitió Remus

-sip

-¿tú no la obligaste?

-nop

-¿Un beso en los labios?

-sip

Remus se quedó sin palabras, mientras que poco a poco Sirius iba encajando las piezas en el puzzle… su hermano había sido besado por Evans, no por Alexandra… entonces abrió muchos los ojos al comprender la magnitud de aquél suceso

-¡EVANS TE BESÓ!

-Sí, Canuto, sí… ¿no me oyes cuándo hablo?

-Madre mía… ¡se acerca el fin del mundo!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ahora James confundido

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Primero Halliwell se vuelve sociable y dejar de ir a todas partes con su reproductor muggle- comenzó a enumerar mientras extendía un dedo de su mano- después Dumbledore nos pone un castigo, que más que retención es entretenimiento; a continuación nos permiten hacer un escándalo delante de todo el colegio; los Slytherin no responden a nuestras bromas; y ahora resulta que Evans, la chica _odio a Potter porque es un arrogante presumido y libidinoso _te besa…

-Canuto necesitas urgentemente estar con una chica…- sentenció James viendo bastante indicios de la locura de su amigo

-sí, creo que por navidades debemos prepararte un filtro amoroso…- bromeó Remus recuperado ya de la sorpresa del beso- así no romperás tú promesa y saldrás con la chica de la que estés "enamorado".

-pero… ¿no me habéis escuchado?

-Anda Canuto, Peter y yo te acompañamos al cuarto para coger el mapa del merodeador… tenemos que empezar a salir como que casi ya…

-¿a dónde?

-Luna llena, Sirius

-cierto… lo siento lunático, ver cerca el fin del mundo me tensa

-ve yendo a la enfermería amigo, nos encontramos contigo en nuestro lugar de siempre- susurró James guiñándole un ojo- por cierto Black, la próxima vez que bromees con algo entre el pelo grasiento Snape y MI chica no respondo de mis actos. Quedas totalmente advertido…

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras caminaba con alegría por los pasillos del colegio. Estaba realizando la tarea de Lily como prefecta, pues al parecer ella no se encontraba bien… ¿y cómo podría estar bien si acababa de besar a James Potter delante de todo el mundo?

Aún podía recordar como la habían encontrado sus amigas y ella, y la conversación que habían tenido.

-Flashback-

_-Lilian Evans, vamos a hablar ahora mismo…_

_-No- musitó ella desde el cuarto de baño por undécima vez- no pienso salir de aquí_

_-No eres una niña pequeña…- musitó Alexandra- abre la puerta_

_-no_

_-cielo, por favor somos tus amigas… ¿quién mejor que nosotras para desahogarte?_

_Palabras mágicas. La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella apareció una avergonzada pelirroja, con la cara sonrojada, y lágrimas en los ojos._

_-no llores…- musitó Alice abrazándola con ansias_

_-he hecho el ridículo… ahora sabrá que le quiero… me romperá el corazón y…_

_-no digas eso… James es bueno_

_-¿por qué he tenido que besarle?_

_-tenías que haberle visto su carita…- susurró Alexandra de nuevo- parecía un niño después de que te fueras_

_-¿un niño?_

_-sí, no dejaba de sonreír y de dar saltitos… James te ama de verdad._

_-pero…_

_-¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?_

_-él es James Potter, el chico que nunca se ha comprometido con ninguna…_

_-eso es porque tú no le has dado la ocasión…- musitó Alice_

_-no quiero verle más… no quiero salir de aquí… seguramente me habrán visto todos besarle y…_

_-hoy tienes que hacer tu ronda… _

_-no estoy concentrada… yo…_

_-Lily, tu deber está antes…_

_-¿Desde cuándo eres tan organizada, Eli?- musitó Alice divertida_

_-desde que fui prefecta en quinto… vamos Evans¿dónde está tu valentía?_

_-se ha quedado en los labios de Potter…_

-Fin del Flashback-

Lo habían intentado todo, pero nada había dado resultado. Así que no le había quedado a Eli más remedio que cubrirla… podría alegar que estaba enferma si algún profesor le preguntaba… después de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor días antes se lo creerían.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar ruido de pasos a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y casi se le sale el corazón al ver ante él a Remus Lupin.

-¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¿y tú?- musitó él con brusquedad

-estoy haciendo la ronda por Lily, no se siente bien

-yo también soy prefecto, así que no debes preguntarme que hago aquí

-no hace falta que seas tan borde conmigo, Lupin

Este no la miró ni un segundo más y siguió con su camino. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal ante su comportamiento… ¿por qué la trataba ahora así de mal? Hacía semanas que ella ya no se metía con él, y cada vez que le hablaba lo hacía de buenas maneras… ¿a qué venía su nueva actitud?

Durante las dos horas siguientes que seguía recorriendo los pasillos intentó convencerse de que no le había importado, y mucho menos dolido, pero… le dolía el corazón. Se sentía una tonta por seguir enamorada de él… un idiota redomado…

-esto no se va a quedar así…

Enfadada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a buscarle y exigirle una explicación. Caminó por los pasillos en su busca, pero no había ni rastro de él, parecía que se le había tragado el castillo… entonces por arte de magia se dio cuenta que aquella noche a Remus no le tocaba guardia, porque la hacía Lily…

-Me ha mentido…

No sabía qué le dolía más, si que la hubiese tratado de aquella forma tan… típicamente merodeadora, o su mentira… ¿acaso pensaba que ella iba a decirle algo? Seguramente él y sus amiguitos estarían planeando algo… _Pues bien, yo soy prefecta por una noche, y os vais a enterar. Os pienso castigar yo misma y así no volverás a tratarme mal nunca más, _se autoconvenció con una sonrisa.

**0o0o0**

Colagusano corría alrededor del hombre lobo convertido en rata asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente alejado de él para que no volviera a intentar comérselo, como la última vez. A su lado se encontraban Canuto y Cornamenta transformados ya en un enorme perro negro y un bellísimo ciervo respectivamente. Ambos jugaban de forma animada con el licántropo… se encontraban bastante lejos de los límites cercanos al castillo. No querían arriesgarse a que algo saliese mal, aún así se lo estaban pasando tan bien, que olvidaron durante unos pocos minutos las preocupaciones…

La última vez que hubo luna llena, Cornamenta tenía muy pocas ganas de saltar y jugar en su forma animal. Ahora en cambio se sentía exultante y lleno de vida y energía… quizás por eso bajó un instante la guardia justo en el momento menos indicado.

Lunático levantó sus orejas unos segundos antes de empezar a correr como un loco hacia la entrada del castillo… Canuto y Cornamenta cruzaron una mirada preocupada, y rápidamente pusieron sus patas en marcha a toda prisa para alcanzarle.

Temían que su amigo hubiese olido a alguien.

**0o0o0**

Lily ya se había tranquilizado y dormía pacíficamente para alivio de dos de sus compañeras de habitación. La pobre chica se sentía un tanto inquieta por lo que había hecho, y no quería enfrentarse a nadie…

-es demasiado impulsiva

-lo sé, Ally, pero creo que este paso ha sido para mejor

-¿tú crees?

-estoy segura… cuándo vea que James la quiere de verdad, no dudará más

-¿piensas como yo, no?- preguntó Alice- ¿Tú también piensas que James sí la ama y que no la hará daño?

-¿acaso lo dudas?

-no, sólo me aseguraba…

-eres una buena amiga Alice…

Ésta se sonrojó un poco ante aquél comentario, e intentó negarlo con timidez, pero las palabras no consiguieron salir de sus labios. No sabía por qué pero se sentía un poco inquieta aquella noche, y no era por no haber visto a Frank en todo el día…

-Oye Alexandra…

-Dime…

-ya es muy tarde, Eli debería haber vuelto hacia un rato

-ahora que lo dices tienes razón…- musitó levantándose de la cama

-¿crees que la habrá castigado Filch por ocupar el puesto de la pelirroja?

-lo dudo…- _Lo hubiera sentido_

Alice vio cómo su amiga se acercaba a la ventana y se quedaba un poco pálida al ver la luna llena.

-Espero que…

-¿el qué?

-Espero que Eli no haya salido fuera del castillo…- susurró con temor

-¿Por qué?

-tenemos que ir a buscarla

-Alexandra¿qué pasa?

-¿vienes conmigo?

-sí, claro, pero…

-no preguntes, sólo sígueme…

Alice se encogió de hombros y fue tras ella corriendo con mucha prisa. Se sorprendió al ver que su amiga no se detenía a hacer el menor de los ruidos. Estaba segura de que las castigarían, pero al parecer era mejor no decirle nada… no parecía tener buen humor en aquél momento.

-Alexandra¿a dónde vamos?

-a la entrada del castillo…

-pero…

-sígueme en silencio… estamos haciendo demasiado ruido ya de por sí como para que nos oigan también.

-no hay quién te entienda, amiga.

Aliviada se paró junto a ella justo en las puertas del castillo, pues ya empezaba a sentir bastante cansancio. Alice se daba cuenta de que debía hacer más ejercicio… no estaba para nada en forma.

-¡Elizabeth Turner!- oyó alucinada como su amiga gritaba a pleno pulmón

-¿te has vuelto loca?

-¡Elizabeth!

La aludida sorprendida ante tales gritos entró corriendo a la entrada, con un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

-¿se puede saber cómo os ponéis a gritar a estas horas de la noche?

-cierra la puerta ahora mismo, Elizabeth

-¿qué cierre qué?

-¡La puerta!- exclamó un poco histérica- ¿Tú no sabes que es peligroso estar fuera del castillo a estas horas de la madrugada?

-lo sé, yo sólo…

-¡cierra la puerta!

Ally anonadada ante el estado de nervios de su amiga fue quién cerró las puertas del castillo con fuerza. Se volvió hacia sus amigas exigiendo una explicación por tal conducta extraña, cuando sintió como algo chocaba contra la puerta con fuerza…

-¿qué es eso?- gimió ella asustada

-no dejéis que entre…- murmuró Alexandra apoyándose ella también en la puerta

-¿qué entré qué?

-un hombre lobo…- musitó incrédula Eli, que lo había visto a través de una de las ventanas de al lado- y a su lado hay un perro, y un ciervo… pero…

-¡Elizabeth ven aquí y ayúdanos con la maldita puerta!

Enseguida Eli hizo lo que su histérica amiga le pidió y se apoyó en la puerta haciendo fuerza. El licántropo rasgó, arañó y gruñó dando empujones, queriendo entrar.

-vamos… vamos…

Instantes después oyeron unos gruñidos, y un lamento animal, antes de que los ruidos terminasen… asustadas, las tres chicas no se movieron del lugar hasta asegurarse de que ningún sonido se oía desde el exterior.

-nos hemos librado por un pelo…- musitó Alexandra

-tú sabías lo del hombre lobo…- susurró Alice incrédula

-me estoy perdiendo algo…

-jovencita¿qué diablos hacías tú en los exteriores?

-Alexandra yo…

-vaya vaya…- dijo una voz odiosa detrás suya- tres alumnas fuera de sus horas en la entrada del castillo.

Las tres fulminaron con la mirada a Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin. Este sonreía con maldad… las chicas habían sido pilladas en una situación comprometida a altas horas de la madrugada.

-buenas noches, Malfoy…- murmuró Eli con desprecio llevando a sus amigas del brazo

-no os movéis de aquí como prefecto yo…

-en este momento yo soy prefecta sustituta por enfermedad de Lily así que me hago responsable y nos vamos de aquí

-No saldréis airosas de esta…- les aseguró con maldad

-Mañana Malfoy, mañana…

**0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en una casa abandonada a muchos kilómetros de distancia se encontraban dos encapuchados observando fijamente la figura de un mago poderoso. Esperaban órdenes para poder llevarlas al cabo tres días después.

-Entonces según me has informado entraréis de nuevo en Hogwarts…- murmuró una voz helada y sin sentimientos.

-sí, en ese baile de Halloween. Dumbledore me ha dado permiso por el asunto de mi hermana…

-Bien, Bellatrix… ese día será la iniciación de los chicos. Quiero que tengáis listo el traslador y el equipamiento. Más os vale aseguraros de que todo saldrá bien… no quiero fallos.

-Todo saldrá bien mi señor…- susurró el hombre con frialdad

-Bien, Lestrange. Marchaos…

Hicieron una leve inclinación y se desparecieron de allí tal y como habían llegado. Bellatrix Black sonrió con excitación ante el hecho de que pronto habría un ataque nuevo.

-Lástima que no estaremos allí…- murmuró con maldad- me gusta mucho torturar a sangre sucias

-Nuestra misión es coger adeptos para nuestra causa, nada más

-últimamente estás muy gruñón, Rodolphus, desde que volvimos de Hogwarts… ¿se pude saber qué te pasa?

-la luna llena me agria el carácter…- contestó con una sonrisa malévola- mañana te veo, Bella

Ella se quedó durante unos instantes hirviendo en rabia al ver cómo él pretendía dejarla sola a pasar la noche, pero instantes después se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Rodolphus planeaba algo… y si era alguna que otra maldad, no se iba a inmiscuir… No era asunto suyo.

* * *


	15. Esta me la pagas, Evans

* * *

**Capítulo quince. Esta me la pagas, Evans**

Al amanecer Sirius Black se levantó con la sensación de que un gran elefante le había pasado por encima. Le escocía mucho la espalda del arañazo que la noche anterior Lunático le había hecho sin querer, y no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta… conocía perfectamente a Remus y sabía que si se enteraba que le había herido y que había estado a punto de atacar a varias personas aún no identificadas, se pondría bastante mal.

Por eso se estiró en la cama con cuidado, e intentó levantarse. Giró su vista y se encontró con la mirada vacía del pobre licántropo. Le habían llevado allí para que descansara un poco antes de ir a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey era la única que sabía lo que sus amigos y él mismo hacían por Remus, y les protegía incluso ante Dumbledore.

-¿te sientes bien, Remus?

-me duele todo… cada vez la transformaciones son más dolorosas…- musitó débilmente

-Cuando todos se vayan a desayunar te llevaremos con madame Pomfrey, mientras descansa…

-¿pasó algo anoche?

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- contestó por respuesta inquieto

-sentí algo extraño…

-¡Buenos días!

Ambos se giraron atónitos al ver entrar por la puerta a una sonriente Alexandra. Remus estuvo a punto de querer esconderse detrás de sus cortinas para que no viera su rostro enfermo y cansado, pero enseguida recordó que ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía su secreto.

-¿quién grita a estas horas de la noche?- gruñó James despertándose en ese momento junto a Peter.

-es de día, James

-¿Alexandra?

-la misma…- musitó caminando hasta Remus- quería saber cómo te encontrabas…

-te has acordado…

-Luna llena es una vez al mes, no es tan difícil de recordar…- susurró dulcemente tocando su frente- ¿Siempre tienes fiebre?

-esto… sí…- contestó tímido.

-No le gusta que le hablen a estas horas…- murmuró Sirius enojado ante la cercanía que había entre ambos jóvenes.

-¿ella sabe que eres un licántropo?- preguntó Peter alucinado

-últimamente no te das cuenta de nada…- le reprochó James lanzándole una almohada a su rostro

-¡oye!

-creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, Remus. Ahora no hay nadie en la sala común… aún es pronto

-Remus es asunto nuestro, Halliwell…- rumió Sirius

-Contigo no estoy hablando, Black

-no empecéis…- les pidió Remus- ahora no… por favor…

James le dio la razón mientras se vestía con un toque de su varita. Un poco más despierto que antes caminó hasta su amigo y le ayudó a levantarse.

-vamos, yo te llevo… ¿vienes, Sirius?

-en un minuto…- susurró éste caminando hasta el baño

-Vale, Peter… ayúdame tú

-Si queréis yo puedo…

-no- negó Remus rápidamente- prefiero que no estés ahora conmigo… aún sigue habiendo parte del lobo en mí y…

-tranquilo, no hay problema…- le concedió tiernamente

Sirius suspiró tranquilo al otro lado de la puerta cuándo oyó un portazo. Se quitó la camiseta, y observó con una mueca el enorme arañazo que tenía en la espalda… Recordaba cómo Lunático le había golpeado con su garra al intentar ponerse entre él y las dos puertas dobles del castillo para que dejara de empujar y de intentar entrar allí. Por suerte, James no se había acordado nada más despertarse…

Caminó hasta una estantería y tomó un botecito mágico. Lo habían preparado desde el inicio del curso… dado las violentas transformaciones de Remus, habían juzgado necesario tener uno a mano para curarse los moretones y arañazos que podrían surgir en las noches de luna llena.

Incrédulo se dio la vuelta de golpe al ver entrar por la puerta a esa fastidiosa de Halliwell…

-¿qué diantres haces tú aquí?

-Baja el tonito Black…- le reprochó ella arrebatándole la poción de las manos- sabía que uno de vosotros estaba herido

-¿y cómo…?- se interrumpió abriendo mucho los ojos entendiendo lo que había pasado- ¡Fue tu culpa!

-gracias por tu sinceridad…- gruñó irónica acercándose a él

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-curarte eso…

-ni loco me dejo tocar por ti…- espetó

-sé que te resulto repulsiva, rarita, tonta y una antisocial pero lo siento Black, pienso curarte… por mi culpa Remus te hirió sin querer… así que te aguantas…

Sirius quiso decir algo para dejarle claro que él ya no pensaba que ella fuese rarita y mucho menos repulsiva, pero tuvo que contener un estremecimiento al sentir la húmeda poción por su espalda…

-¿El gran merodeador teme una simple mezcla?

-Esto escuece, no sé si lo sabías

-es que tenías la herida infectada…

-es lo que tienen las garras de un hombre lobo, Halliwell

Oyó como Alexandra suspiraba, y se llamó a sí mismo tonto por estar metiéndose con ella cuando lo único que pretendía hacer era curarle.

-Ya está…- susurró cinco minutos después

-mmm yo…

-si te he ayudado ha sido por Remus, no por ti…- le aseguró ella tranquilamente- la próxima vez ten más cuidado, Black

-¡pero si fue tu culpa por salir fuera a esas horas!

-claro, cúlpame a mí…

Un ruido en la puerta le puso alerta. Quiso taparse enseguida por si se trataba de Remus… se sintió aliviado al ver entrando por la puerta a James.

-Canuto justo cuando dejé a Lunático en la enfermería recordé tu herida y venía a curarte, pero veo que alguien se me adelantó…

-Adiós James, no soporto estar más de cinco minutos al lado de este… ser…

-¡Eso es una grosería!- gritó mientras ella se marchaba- ¡No la soporto!

-Hermano¿Qué sientes por ella?

-¿Cómo me preguntas esa barbaridad¡No siento nada¡Técnicamente la odio! No hace más que meterse conmigo…

-no grites tanto que aún puede no haberse marchado…

-¡Que problema!- bufó exasperado

Entro en su cuarto y comenzó a ponerse su túnica. No quería hablar de esa chica, y con una simple mirada se lo dejó claro a su amigo.

-mensaje captado…

-me alegro… ahora vamos. Me muero de hambre…

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth daba vueltas de un lado a otro de su sala común con un libro en las manos, mientras que Alice intentaba hacerla entrar en razón desde que se habían levantado. Ambas se habían preocupado al despertar y no ver a su lado a Alexandra.

-¿moros en la costa?- musitó Lils desde lo alto de las escaleras

-Pelirroja baja a aquí, Potter no está… Estás segura…

-¡Bien!

-No puedes huirle siempre…- musitó Ally intentando razonar por lo menos con una de sus amigas

-lo sé, pero cuánto más tarde le vea mejor…

-_Según la tradición, la mayoría de los Hombres Lobo no se transforman a propósito; son víctimas de una maldición, y sufren enormemente a la hora de su metamorfosis. Lo que es peor, al transformarse pierden completamente la conciencia humana volviéndose peligrosos incluso para sus seres queridos. La única manera de librar a un hombre lobo de su maldición es dándole muerte_…

-¿qué le pasa a esta?- preguntó Lily al ver a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro leyendo párrafos inconexos del libro que llevaba ente las manos

-la aventura de anoche la ha asustado un poco…

-¿aventura¿Qué aventura?

Con un suspiro, Alice procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido después de medianoche. Evans abrió mucho los ojos al enterarse de que había un hombre lobo entre los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-no me había dado cuenta… ¿quién es?

-no lo sabemos…

-¿y dices que Alexandra ya sabía que había uno por aquí?- al ver que su amiga asentía preguntó- ¿por qué no dijo nada?

-porque es él quién tiene que decirlo, no yo…- susurró la chica en cuestión caminando hasta ellas

-_Los licántropos no pueden controlar sus transformaciones y pierden durante estas su conciencia e inteligencia humanas_…- continuó leyendo Elizabeth sin hacer caso a los demás…

-Eli…- musitó la recién llegada- deja ese libro. Eso es sólo teoría…

-¿sólo teoría?- repitió incrédula- ¡Podías habernos advertido!

-vamos, amiga… ese es un secreto que no es mío…

-tiene razón- le apoyó Lils recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por su parte

Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a contestarle alguna cosa subidita de tono pero se contuvo al ver como una prefecta quinto de su misma casa caminaba hacia ellas.

-el director os espera en su despacho…

-¿el director?- preguntó Lils confusa

-Malfoy…

-gracias…

Las cuatro amigas se dirigieron hacia allí con un poco de nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que podrían castigarlas realmente – no como el castigo de preparar el baile pues ellas no lo habían considerado nunca como tal- y se sentían inquietas.

-_Según la leyenda, el primer hombre lobo reconocido fue Licaón, rey de Arcadia, Grecia. En la mitología griega, Licaón era un rey sabio y culto y una persona muy religiosa que había sacado a su pueblo de las condiciones salvajes en que vivían originariamente. No obstante, parece que él mismo continuó siendo un salvaje, pues a pesar de todo siguió sacrificando seres humanos en honor a Zeus, e incluso se dijo que asesinaba a todo forastero que llegara a su reino pidiendo hospitalidad- _Continuó leyendo Eli sin hacer mucho caso a sus amigas

-¡Eli! Déjalo ya…- le pidió Alexandra empezando a enojarse. Como su grito no fue escuchado, sacó su varita y conjuró el libro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Eh, devuélveme mi libro!

-Después.

Enseguida llegaron hasta la presencia del director, que las esperaba sonriente, como siempre. Eli seguía refunfuñando porque la habían distraído de su lectura informativa, como ella misma la calificaba.

-Bien, según uno de los prefectos, fueron encontradas anoche a deshoras por los pasillos y en mitad de la noche…

-Lily no estaba profesor…- intentó justificar Alice.

-Pero ella era la prefecta y no estaba en su puesto…- comentó Dumbledore con suavidad- por lo tanto podría decirse que también está metida en esto.

-Director, ella…

-no importa, continué profesor- la cortó Lils.

-Gracias, señorita Evans. El caso es que no puedo dejar que merodeen a sus anchas por el castillo… tendrán que realizar una detención con la Jefa de su casa esta misma tarde

-claro, profesor

-Podría quedarme a hablar mucho rato más con vosotras chicas, pero según veo está a punto de comenzar vuestra primera clase del día, y me supongo que ya es suficiente castigo saltaros vuestro desayuno…

Lentamente las cuatro chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Alexandra se aseguró de quedar la última para girarse a su director, y gesticular un gran "gracias" con sus labios antes de marcharse. Albus Dumbledore no pudo más que sonreír, al darse cuenta de que su plan estaba saliendo tal y como él lo había esperado.

**0o0o0**

James se encontraba tumbado en su pupitre en medio de la clase de Historia de la Magia, mientras su querido profesor Binns, _no alzo la voz ni cambio mi tono porque así podría hacer la clase más divertida,_ continuaba su largo sermón sobre por qué los gigantes habían sido desterrados del territorio mágico y cosas del estilo.

-me aburro, Canuto…

Inclinó su cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo y ahogó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que éste se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, sin disimular ni nada. Alzó su vista mirando a todos los alumnos… se sintió un poco más rejuvenecido al ver como la mayoría se encontraban en una situación parecida…

_Menos dos personas_, comenzó a pensar mientras veía el pupitre que se encontraba delante suya._ Alexandra y mi amada Lily… últimamente son las únicas que toman notas, y no logro entender como pueden hacerlo… ¡La clase era sumamente aburrida! Se nota que mi chica es muy inteligente… ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada? Hoy quise hablar con ella, esperándola en el Gran Comedor para desayunar juntos y decirle que el beso que le había dado el día anterior había sido el mejor que nunca jamás había tenido. Pero mi Lily no ha ido a desayunar, bueno ni ella ni ninguna de sus tres amigas… y al entrar en clase, he intentado acercarme a su mesa y sentarme a su lado, pero Alice me quito el sitio… me frustra pensar que me está evitando, pero ¿por qué lo hace? Ella me besó… me demostró que si le gustó…_

Un ronquido de Canuto le sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. James deseaba levantarse del asiento, caminar hasta su pelirroja y preguntarla directamente si quería ser su chica… nada de si quería ir a dar una vuelta, o ir juntos al baile… quería declarársele…

-Sirius… Sirius…

-Insoportable…- masculló él en mitad de su séptimo sueño- esa chica me odia…

-tú estás obsesionado querido hermano, aunque no quieras verlo…

-no te soporto…

-Sirius… Siri-boy… arriba… levántate… despierta…- susurró en voz baja- necesito hacer una bromita anda… o por lo menos hablar contigo… despierta…

-me ignora… me desprecia…

-está bien… voy a devolverte el golpe…- musitó el adolescente muy contento. Se acercó a su oído y pronunció con perfecta claridad- te mentí ayer, sí besé a Alexandra…

-¡QUÉ!- exclamó Sirius levantándose de golpe del asiento como alma salida del purgatorio.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron mirándole sorprendidos ante el bramido que acababa de lanzar. El profesor Binns dejó su monólogo al ver uno de sus alumnos se encontraba de pie un poco alterado.

-¿sucede algo señor Black?

-esto yo…

-el destierro de los gigantes…- le susurró en voz baja James queriendo echarle un cable incapaz de parar de reír ante la cara aún enojada de su amigo.

-sigo esperando, señor Black

-lo que pasa es que… me indigna que los pobres gigantes fueran desterrados solo por ser… distintos…- improviso con una sonrisita de niño bueno

-me alegro que se sienta tan identificado con una causa, pero le agradecería que sus opiniones se las guardase para después de la clase. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpirme…. Y ahora siéntese para que pueda continuar con mi clase…

-te prometo que te voy a matar, Cornamenta

-sólo quería hablar contigo, Sirius

-¿no podrías despertarme como todo el mundo?

-me ha gustado ver el grito que has dado cuando te he insinuado que besé a Alexandra…

-no me he despertado por eso…- negó abiertamente exasperado

-claro

-ha sido porque pensé que me habías mentido

-sí, ya

-en serio, James

-que sí, que sí Canuto…

-a veces eres exasperante

-en algo teníamos que parecernos…

**0o0o0**

Eli, por primera vez en su vida, había decidido no escuchar al profesor y continuar leyendo el libro que aquella mañana bien temprano había sacado de la biblioteca. Inmersa en la leyenda en la que estaba enfrascada antes de que sus queridas amigas la interrumpiesen sobre uno de los mitos de Zeus, mitología muggle, continuó leyendo el final de la misma…

-_Al enterarse, el dios Zeus quiso comprobar los rumores y se disfrazó de vagabundo para hacer una visita a Licaón. Este inmediatamente pensó en matar a su visitante, pero se enteró a tiempo de que se trataba de Zeus y lo invitó a participar en un suntuoso banquete. Todo habría salido bien de no ser porque Licaón no pudo resistir la tentación de jugar una horrible broma al rey del Olimpo; ordenó que le sirvieran la carne de un niño (presuntamente un hijo suyo). Zeus se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y, encolerizado, condeno a Licaón a convertirse en lobo, y a que todos sus descendientes serían también hombres-lobo._

Suspiró hondo un poco decaída. Nunca antes se había preocupado por atender en clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras cuando el profesor explicaba las diferentes criaturas mágicas calificadas como peligrosas, entre las cuales se encontraban los vampiros y los licántropos… ahora que sabía que uno de estos andaba suelto, quería reunir toda la información posible para lograr estar prevenida… nada más.

_Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts… ¡con lo peligroso que es eso…! Debemos estar alertas, y no acercarnos a él… se supone que es peligroso y que no tiene conciencia cuando se transforma. Según el libro incluso podría herir a un amigo si le encontrase en una noche de luna llena… Ay dios mío¿por qué Alexandra no nos lo dijo antes¡Y yo sola dando una vuelta por el lago! Y todo por culpa de Lupin… ese chico me exaspera… si no me hubiese mentido ni hablado de forma tan grosera, yo no hubiera querido ir tras él, y ahora me encontraría bien… no había visto a ese licántropo cerca y… ¡pero que estoy pensando!_

Elizabeth tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al oír el grito que Black acababa de dar… como siempre el merodeador llamando la atención. Se dio la vuelta para observarles, y se quedó un rato inmóvil al darse cuenta de que aquél día Peter estaba sentado solo… ¿Dónde estaría Lupin?

-Elizabeth deja de obsesionarte con ese libro y atiende en clase…- le pidió Alexandra cuando al alboroto formado por Black hubo pasado

-no me obsesiono yo solo…

-vamos, te conozco…

Ella inspiró hondo mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila… sacó un pergamino y en vez de empezar a copiar apuntes, comenzó a confeccionar una lista de los motivos por los que un licántropo podría convertirse según los datos que había sacado del libro… tenía que aprovechar el tiempo…

**0o0o0**

Furiosa con Potter y con Black por ser siempre ellos los alborotadores de la clase, Lily dejó caer su pluma al pupitre mientras miraba al vacío… la misión ignorar-a-Potter-todo-lo-que-sea-posible, iba viento en popa… pues habían pasado dos horitas desde que amaneciese y gracias a dios no había tenido que ponerse a hablar con él de nada…

-Lily… tus apuntes…

-¿perdona?

-la clase continúa…- musitó Ally

-Sí, si, cierto

_Los gigantes fueron desterrados en el siglo XV… no, ha dicho en el siglo XVI a causa de un enfrentamiento cruento que hubo entre ellos y los magos. Ambos luchaban por la igualdad en sus derechos y aspiraban a una vida más digna y… le besé porque estaba tan tierno ahí diciéndome que solo quería ser mío… _

-¡No!- exclamó ahora ella en voz alta sin poder evitarlo

-señorita Evans….- susurró ahora el profesor- ¿qué sucede ahora?

-yo… se me rompió mi pluma…- mintió sin poderlo evitar

-ya veo… procure no armar tanto escándalo la próxima vez… ¿Por dónde iba? A sí…- musitó tranquilamente recuperando su tono habitual- los magos eran superior tanto en habilidades como en estrategia y…

-Lily¿qué se supone que te ha pasado?

-James me está volviendo loca…- intentó justificarse aún un poco avergonzada

-te gusta cada vez más… ahora casi siempre le llamas por su nombre…

-no yo…

-no te resistas más, amiga mía. Déjate llevar…- la aconsejó guiñándole un ojo mientras volvía a atender a su profesor.

Atribulada, la joven Evans miró hacia atrás un segundo y le empezó a latir el corazón a mil al ver como James la estaba mirando fijamente a ella… y a nadie más. Mantuvo su mirada unos instantes… hasta que él le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, y ella enojada y más roja que un tomate, se giró bruscamente y empezó a escribir con furia como terminaba el conflicto entre los gigantes y los estúpidos magos.

-Si son como Potter, deberían haber perdido…

**0o0o0**

Remus decidió salir poco antes de última hora de la enfermería pues no aguantaba ni un segundo más allí encerrado… le molestaba tener que perderse las clases por culpa de su condición… se sentía aún un poco débil, pero aún así quería estar con sus amigos… sabía que a su lado se repondría pronto. Además, tenía que hablar con ellos seriamente…

Algo le decía que la noche anterior había pasado algo inusual… por desgracia él no lograba recordar nada cuando se llevaban a cabo sus transformaciones y eso lo odiaba… durante una maldita noche al mes dejaba de tener el control sobre sí mismo y eso no podía soportarlo… no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

-¡Remusin!- exclamó alegre James caminando hasta él- ahora mismo íbamos a buscarte a la enfermería

-me cansé de estar allí chicos y además… quería hablar con vosotros…

-será después ahora tenemos ensayo…

-tenemos que hablar con las chicas… Halloween es en dos noches y aún no hemos grabado en algún reproductor muggle las canciones que gracias a dios, no expondremos en público

-a ellas mismas íbamos a buscarlas después de verte a ti…

-¿y a qué esperamos?

-¿no quieres mejor descansar un ratito, Lunático?

-no soy un bebé, James…

-ya pero…

-mira… hablando de las damas en cuestión…- musitó alzando su rostro hacia cuatro chicas que venían caminando hasta ellos tranquilamente.

-¡chicas!- susurró alegre James- os buscábamos…

Lily puso cara de ¿qué he hecho yo en esta vida para merecer esto? Mientras que Alice y Alexandra sonreían dulcemente a los chicos… en cuanto Eli… seguía en su mundo buscando defensas ante un posible ataque por sorpresa de malvados hombres lobo.

-Lily cariño yo…

-James Potter cómo digas algo sobre cierto suceso que se produjo junto al lago, te lo advierto… gritaré

-¿y qué diferencia hay con respecto a tus discusiones normales, Evans?- musitó Sirius divertido

-no me tientes Black…

-Cariño, tenemos que hablar de…

-contaré hasta tres, Potter, quedas avisado…

-Lily- volvió a intentar a él

-uno

-yo sólo quiero decirte que me gustó saber que algún día, si quieres que lo diga así, puedas aceptar que te gusto y…

-dos…

-James, la pelirroja está hablando en serio…- le susurró Peter con temor a un nuevo castigo

Los ocho chicos se encontraban en medio de la entrada del castillo siendo rodeados por cientos de miradas curiosas, sobre todo femeninas. La mayoría estaba expectante, porque desde el "numerito" del Gran Comedor, no habían podido contemplar ninguna de la discusión de la ya declarada pareja más interesante de Hogwarts.

-yo sólo quiero que sepas que me gustó mucho sentir tus labios sobre los míos…- finalizó él de carrerilla sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias

-y tres…- finalizó ella con una sonrisa diabólica

-Lily…- tentó Eli despertando de su ensoñación formativa-defensiva- ¿qué vas a…?

La joven sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo sonorus a su garganta para amplificar su tono de voz.

-Chicas de todo Hogwarts…- gritó ella sonriendo dulcemente- el famoso James Potter acaba de romper la cita que tenía para ir al baile con mi amiga aquí presente, Alexandra Halliwell… por lo tanto, es un gran placer para mí anunciaros que desde ahora mismo, el gran Potter hará una reunión especial para elegir a su nueva pareja… ayudados de sus tres mejores amigos… ¡no tardéis mucho, porque en los próximos cinco minutos él tomará una decisión!

Sirius la miró con cara horrorizada ante aquél terrorífico anuncio, mientras que Remus miraba nerviosamente cómo un montón de chicas de todos los cursos se acercaban a ellos prácticamente corriendo para ver si podían obtener una cita con su maravilloso capitán, y en cuanto a James… este miraba un tanto enfadado a su _dulce _Lilian.

-Evans… esta me la pagas…- musitó él con una mirada pícara…

-Cornamenta, yo que tú comenzaría a correr¡ya!- exclamó Sirius viendo como las chicas ya estaban casi a unos metros de él, con miradas diabólicas y esperanzadas, mientras que Peter y Remus ya habían empezando a retirarse discretamente de allí.

-recuerda mis palabras…

* * *

**Bueno aquí se acaba todo por esta semanita.**

**La verdad es que el capitulo anterior mucho no me gustaba, pero con este ultimo mejoro un poco la cosa. El capítulo que viene trata sobre cierto pergamino que una de las chicas está elaborando de una forma muy científica, por así decirlo.**

**Seguiré intentando escribir, haber si puedo pasar del capítulo veintiuno que parezco un disco rayado, no pasó de ahí, y lo repito una y otra vez. Y nada más, dejen sus opiniones, que ayudan mucho.**

**Besitos, un abrazo y gracias a quién me lea**

** xxlizzie**


	16. El pergamino

**Hola!**

**Como estoy contenta, no soy pesada en esta ocasión, y dejo leer primero antes de decir nada.**

**disfrutad con el capítulo... **

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis. El pergamino **

Frank Longbottom no podía dejar de reír mientras escuchaba el relato que su chica le estaba contando sobre lo sucedido en la entrada del castillo. Lamentaba haberse perdido el espectáculo.

-Me encanta tu amiga…

-¿más que yo?- preguntó ella haciendo morritos

-nadie puede gustarme más que tú, mi adorada Alice…- finalizó besándola dulcemente

-mmm gracias cariño

Se abrazaron mientras por la puerta entraba un furioso James Potter, con las ropas rasgadas, acompañados de sus tres mejores amigos, que no se quedaban atrás.

-¿Dónde está Evans?- bramó él sin pizca de dulzura

-James, ya me han contado el anuncio… ¿quién fue la elegida?

-no ha sido gracioso…- masculló Peter- esas locas casi nos tiran al lago

-¿al lago?- preguntó Ally mientras le brillaban sus ojitos

-¡sí! Como yo no dejaba de huir, y Sirius no cesaba de repetir que como no nos librásemos de ellas jamás estaríamos en paz, decidimos hacerles frente… somos los merodeadores… no íbamos a escapar siempre.

-¿y qué pasó?

-Flashback-

_Cuatro chicos corrían en comitiva mientras un grupo de locas les pisaban los talones. Se habían recorrido todos los exteriores de Hogwarts en su intento de huida, pero al parecer las chicas no se rendían_

_-¡No podemos seguir así!- espetó Sirius intentando tranquilizar su respiración_

_-¿Y qué propones? Esas chicas parecen perros en busca de un hueso… ¡y querido Canuto, yo soy el hueso!_

_-Te advertimos que no provocases a Lily…- musitó Remus_

_-¡Sólo quería decirle que me encantó su beso!_

_-Evans no es una chica como las demás… debías haberte esperado algo como esto…_

_-los reproches para después… ¿qué hacemos ahora?_

_-no nos rendiremos sin luchar…- susurró Sirius recuperando su habitual porte conquistador- sólo son chicas y nosotros somos los merodeadores… no nos ganaran…_

_-¿piensas exponerte ante ellas?_

_-vamos Lunático… yo no puedo correr más y tu tampoco… estás más pálido aún…_

_-pero eso es por…_

_-Canuto tiene razón, tú deberías estar descansando y no corriendo por culpa de unas locas…_

_-para loca tu Evans…- susurró un poco molesto Peter_

_-Colagusano YO soy el único que se puede meter con mi Lily… retira lo dicho AHORA_

_-lo… siento… _

_-así me gusta_

_-ya están ahí…- susurró Remus señalando a las chicas, que venían encabezadas por Lindsey de nuevo._

_-bien chicos… llevemos a cabo la operación seducción…_

_Sin embargo el plan de Canuto no funcionó, pues más bien no pudieron ni ponerlo en marcha… las chicas estaban tan emocionadas y excitadas ante la idea de que el macizo de James Potter pudiera elegir a alguna de ellas para ir al baile que se lanzaron sobre él, tirando al pobre al suelo, mientras intentaban convencerle con cualquier artimaña de que una de ellas tenía que ser la elegida._

_-¿veis a Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius preocupado ante el montón que se había formado sobre su amigo_

_-negativo_

_-tenemos que sacarle de allí…_

_-¿Cómo, Canuto?_

_-somos magos… algún hechizo nos servirá…_

_-si nos pillan los profesores intentando hechizar a unas pobres chicas, se nos cae el pelo…_

_-Lunático¿cómo puedes llamar "pobres chicas" a esos seres que casi no dejan ni respirar a nuestro querido James?_

_-bueno… solo están un poco bastante animadas_

_Sirius resopló frustrado mientras sacaba su varita y les lanzaba un hechizo inmovilizante a cada una… tarea bastante ardua si se contaba con que por lo menos allí habían unas quince chicas… y el hechizo tenía que hacerlo de forma individual._

_-¡Casi me asfixio!- exclamó James contento de salir de esa marabunta_

_-hermano, mira tu túnica…_

_-¡era mi preferida!- gruñó él furioso- Mi querida pelirroja me debe una de las grandes…_

_-¡Jamsie!- gritó Lindsey que era la única que aún no estaba hechizada_

_-querida…- musitó Cornamenta retrocediendo lentamente hacia atrás junto a Peter sin fijarse que la orilla estaba a menos de tres pasos…_

_-no seas malito, James… elígeme a mí…_

_-¡Cuidado Cornamenta!- le advirtió Remus al ver como su amigo casi tropezaba con Peter y juntos caían hacia atrás._

-Fin del Flashback-

El joven Potter terminó de contar cómo gracias a la habilidad en la magia de Remus se habían salvado él y Colagusano de caer en el lago a esas horas de la tarde-noche.

-No fue nada, amigo…- susurró el aludido sentándose pesadamente en un sofá

-¿Estás bien, Remus?- le preguntó Alice al verle mortalmente pálido

-sí… sólo necesito un poco de tranquilidad y descanso…

-¡Lily no sabe qué ha hecho!- gruñó James desplomándose también junto a su amigo

-Arregla tú túnica anda…- le pidió Frank

-negativo Longbottom… quiero que ella vea lo que he sufrido por su manía _rechazo a Potter porque es un mujeriego infantil y arrogante que nunca será capaz de enamorarse de verdad de ninguna chica_- musitó imitando la voz de Lily en tono frustrado.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se quedaron en silencio esperando el momento en que cierta pelirroja entrase por ese cuadro.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth se sintió aliviada cuando al fin McGonagall decidió dejarlas salir de su retención al ver que habían limpiado a la perfección los trofeos de los últimos tiempos que tenía en su despacho. Ally había logrado salir antes, pues había sido a la única a la que la profesora no había visto reírse ante una broma de Lily sobre lo que le había hecho a Potter.

La chica obviamente pensaba que ese merodeador en concreto era un presumido y un idiota redomado, pero dado que los últimos acontecimientos demostraban que realmente él estaba loco por su amiga, había decidido no oponerse en el caso de que Lils decidiera darle una oportunidad… caso hipotético, claro.

-vamos a nuestro cuarto por el reproductor muggle y luego buscamos a los chicos…- comentó Alexandra

-¿para qué?

-tenemos que grabar las canciones… lo hemos dejado para lo último y al final nos pillará el toro…

-¿por qué no esperamos a mañana?- musitó Lily un poco apenada

-¿le tienes miedo a James?

-¡no!

-¿entonces?

-estará furioso cuando me vea y…

-no debiste hacer una cosa así y menos sabiendo que estás enamorada de él…

-yo no estoy…

-No me niegues la evidencia, querida amiga, te lo ruego…- le pidió abrazándola tranquilamente.

Eli escuchó un poco distante la conversación al mismo tiempo que se le ocurría un nuevo punto brillante a su lista, así que mientras las chicas pronunciaban la contraseña para entrar a través del retrato de la señora gorda, ella sacó su pergamino y lo apuntó. _Con este ya recuerdo ocho,_ pensó feliz de poder tomarse en serio aquél asunto.

-¡LILIAN EVANS!

Elizabeth dio un respingo al oír tronar aquella voz… suspiró entrando en la sala mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas enfrene a sus amigos, mientras que una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo ante las narices de todos.

**0o0o0**

Incrédula Lily observó la ropa hecha jirones de James, y su expresión enfurecida… era la primera vez que él le gritaba algo, y más en aquél tono embravecido.

-¿te parece gracioso lo que tu bromita ha ocasionado?

-me provocaste, Potter

-¿cómo qué te provoqué¡Sólo dije que tus besos me parecían muy dulces!

-te dije que no quería saber nada de lo ocurrido ayer…

-¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que te gusto?

-¿qué?

-Vamos Lily… tu beso fue muy apasionado y lo hiciste después de que yo te demostrara mi amor…

-¡Sólo fueron unas palabras, James!

-¡palabras que hicieron que tú me besarás, mi amor!

-estaba sensible y…

-¡ADMITE QUE ME QUIERES!

Lily le miró furiosa… los pobres alumnos allí presentes les observaban muertos de miedo, mientras se retiraban discretamente hasta sus habitaciones, logrando que sólo quedasen en la sala los amigos de ambos… todos sabían que cuando esa pelirroja gritona y exaltada perdía los nervios, nadie podía controlarla.

-Potter, eres un arrogante, nunca voy a admitir que te quiero, porque no es cierto

-¡claro y yo soy Snivellus!- susurró él enojado

-chicos…- trató de intervenir Alexandra para hacer de mediadora

-¡cállate!- le gritaron los dos a la vez sin mirarla si quiera

-no grites a mi amiga…- le reprochó Lily sin darse cuenta de que ella también había gritado

-no me des órdenes, Evans… no sé cómo puedo haberme enamorado de una chica tan insufrible como tú…

-ah, yo insufrible… ¡y tu idiota y arrogante y parásito y…!

-¡Suficiente!

Lleno de rabia y de pasión entremezcladas, James fue hasta ella y atrayéndola hasta sus brazos la besó ardientemente ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Este gran acontecimiento hizo que al fin Elizabeth les prestase atención y al ver aquella escena, se le cayese de sus manos el pergamino. Remus que estaba a su lado quiso dárselo dispuesto a centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa.

-Eli, se te ha caído esto…- el pobre se quedó bastante pálido al leer el contenido del pergamino.

_**Los hombres lobo se originaron en Europa, y estaban muy vinculados con supersticiones y **__**magia negra**__**. El mito es esencialmente masculino y, entre las causas de que un ser humano se convirtiera en hombre lobo, las más frecuentes eran las siguientes:**_

_**-Ingerir ciertas plantas vinculadas tradicionalmente con los lobos y la magia negra.**_

_**-Beber en el mismo lugar donde lo hubiera hecho un lobo.**_

_**-Cubrirse con la piel de un lobo.**_

_**-Dormir desnudo a la luz de la luna llena.**_

_**-Usar una prenda hecha de piel de lobo.**_

_**-Adquirir la capacidad de transformarse en lobo mediante magia y sortilegios.**_

_**-Ser el séptimo hijo varón de una familia y no ser bautizado **_

_**-Ser mordido por otro Hombre Lobo. Esta última forma era la más común.**_

**0o0o0**

Sirius fue el primero que se dio cuenta que uno de sus amigos acababa de perder todo el color que podía llegar a tener en su rostro mientras leía un pergamino con manos temblorosas. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía fue hasta él, y se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡Eh!- se quejó Eli- eso es mío, Black

-¿qué demonios significa esto?- musitó él incrédulo tras leerlo

Todos sus amigos se quedaron mirándole ahora a él, incluidos la parejita del siglo, que sonrojados hasta las orejas decidieron terminar de besarse al oír aquella expresión y sin mirarse ninguno a los ojos, caminaron hasta sus amigos, a una distancia prudencial de un metro del otro.

-Lunático estás pálido… y tú Canuto, estás…

-furioso…- susurró incrédulo- Turner¿me quieres explicar estas tonterías?

-no son tonterías- intentó defenderse ella- anoche descubrimos que había un hombre lobo en el castillo y solo quise investigar un poco para así estar preparadas y poder defendernos de él cuando descubramos quién es

James y Sirius saltaron de indignación ante los términos de "estar preparadas" y "defendernos" que ella usó, mientras que Remus se encogía en su asiento sintiéndose cada vez más triste y decaído, avergonzado ante la pobre opinión que una de sus amigas tenía de él.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con un verdadero licántropo…- gruñó Sirius sintiendo como su sangre hervía- solo son estúpidos mitos sobre como alguien puede convertirse… pero está fuera de la verdad…

-yo solo quería investigar para intentar descubrir quién era el hombre lobo que vive con nosotros en este castillo…- suspiró ella un poco avergonzada

-investigar es una cosa, Elizabeth, y decir que tienes que defenderte de él es distinto…- comentó Alexandra intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Pero amiga, un hombre lobo cuando se transforma se vuelve un animal… ataca a sangre fría a cualquiera… no es consciente de sus actos y nosotras debemos ser capaces de encontrar la manera de impedir que nos pase algo.

-¡lo que me falta por oír!- exclamó Sirius

-déjala, Canuto…- musitó Remus sumamente triste y sin levantar su avergonzada mirada del suelo

-Lunático…- susurró James- ella sólo está confundida, no sabe lo que dice…

-¿Estáis defendiéndole?- musitó Eli sin entender nada- ¡a un hombre lobo!

-Elizabeth…- intentó ahora Lils- sigue siendo una persona… no es peligroso todo los días del año… sólo hay que tomar la medidas necesarias en esos días al mes…

-No es como tener la menstruación, Lily… un licántropo es un…

-como digas algo ofensivo, querida Turner, te hechizo…- musitó Sirius alzando su varita

Eli se quedó quieta sin entender nada, mientras que Alexandra se sentaba junto a Remus y tomaba su mano con dulzura… Lily dio un salto al empezar a encajar todas las piezas de aquél asunto… las escapadas de los chicos… sus nombres "claves", que aquella mañana Remus desapareciese, su mirada pálida y avergonzada… ¡Remus Lupin era el licántropo!

-Dios mío…- susurró en voz baja

Acababa de comprender la magnitud de tal descubrimiento. Eli estaba enamorada de él y ahora… estaba actuando de una manera… exagerada… y eso sin haber descubierto que Remus era el licántropo. _Dios Elizabeth¿qué estás haciendo?_

-os habéis vuelto locos…- susurró ella un poco enfadada mientras cogía su pergamino y se marchaba de allí sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Remus…- comenzó a murmurar Lily cuando se hubo ido

-lo acabas de descubrir¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa triste

-Turner está loca, ni caso…

-Sirius, no está loca… su reacción es normal… yo no soy más que un monstruo…

-Remus Lupin…- susurró Alexandra alzando su rostro para mirarle fijamente a los ojos- esta conversación la tuvimos hace ya unas semanas, tú no eres un monstruo y no te permito que lo digas. Eli está un poco asustada, anoche… te vio y aún no ha reaccionado

-sabía que algo había pasado

-no fue tu culpa…- continuó ahora Lily con cariño

-¿no me temes, Lils?

-¡claro que no tonto!- exclamó abrazándole- sigues siendo mi amigo, y mi compañero de baile…

-años siendo tu amiga y a mí no me contaste nada…

-Ally…

-no hay problema…- susurró ella uniéndose al abrazo femenino en grupo

-vaya con Lunático… ¡las tiene a todas a sus pies!- susurró James contento.

Remus esbozó una débil sonrisa al darse cuenta de que en realidad sí que tenía grandes amigos a su lado… y le agradeció de todo corazón a Dumbledore que le aceptase en Hogwarts aún cuando él mismo pensaba que podía llegar a ser un peligro para los demás… de no ser así, ahora no tendría a esas grandes personas que ahora se encontraban a su lado.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al recordar esa lista y la reacción de Elizabeth… él sabía que lo que más le había dolido no había sido su forma de pensar ante el descubrimiento sino más bien todo lo contrario. Le afectaba más que fuera ella, Eli quién le rechazaba porque… le había costado darse cuenta pero ahora veía más claro que nunca que esa chica le gustaba… y muy pronto ella le odiaría…

No todo eran buenas noticias.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth se chocó de frente con alguien al bajar por unas escaleras sin fijarse por donde iba… Quiso sonreír al ver a su lado a su pareja de baile, pero no podía… no se sentía nada bien ante lo ocurrido en su sala común… podía darse cuenta de que su reacción había sido un tanto exagerada…

-¿estás bien, preciosa?

-Claro Tedd… ¿cómo estás?

-bien, te buscaba…

-¿a mí?

-claro… quería hablar contigo…

-de acuerdo…

Caminaron juntos hasta el borde de las escaleras y allí se sentaron. Elizabeth le contempló fijamente y sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta de que aún seguía pensando en Remus… le había visto aquella noche tan mal… tan pálido… no quería aceptarlo, pero al parecer todo su ser le indicaba que seguía queriéndole…

-¿me estás oyendo?

-lo siento… tengo la cabeza en otra parte…

-no me gusta verte tan decaída, cielo…- musitó él rozando su rostro con ternura

-Tedd yo…

-estoy interesado en ti, Elizabeth, desde siempre…

-¿perdona?

-por eso te dije que sí cuándo me invitaste… me gustaría mucho que aceptases salir conmigo…

Durante unos minutos la chica se quedó paralizada sin saber qué responderle… era el primer chico que le pedía para salir desde que aceptase que sentía algo por Remus y no sabía como reaccionar.

-yo…

-no soy mal tipo- bromeó él- dame una oportunidad… probemos en el baile haber que tal sale todo…

-el baile…

-¿lo harás por mí?

Le miró a los ojos y recordó cómo su amiga Alexandra cogía la mano de Remus en la sala común con tanto cariño… desde el principio ella había podido ver como él se fijaba en ella… quizá Tedd pudiera ayudarla a cambiar sus sentimientos…

-está bien…- susurró minutos antes de que él se inclinase ante sus labios para besarla

-¿seguro que estás bien?

-Tedd¿tú crees que soy insensible?

-claro que no¿por qué lo dices…?

-creo que he cometido una pequeña tontería antes…- musitó rompiendo en mil pedazos el pergamino- me acabas de enseñar la luz, Tedd McMilliam, gracias

**0o0o0**

Remus seguía parado en la sala común, observando el bosque prohibido desde la ventana… todos se habían marchado ya. Había convencido a sus amigos y a las chicas para que le dejasen solo, pues necesitaba reflexionar… sabía que tenía que contarle a Elizabeth que él era el hombro lobo, pero tenía un poco de miedo…

¿_Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?_ Se preguntó tristemente, _me he tenido que dar cuenta de que siento algo por ella cuándo las cosas entre nosotros son imposibles. No supe cuán importante era Eli para mí hasta que empezó a tratarme mal al inicio del curso… estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarme bien con ella, que cuándo nuestra amistad cambió y se enfrío, empecé a sentir que nada iría bien si no lograba recuperar nuestra antigua cordialidad y ahora… seguro que me despreciará cuando sepa lo que soy…_

-Ya estás pensando en negativo, Lupin

Él se giró sorprendido al ver detrás suya a Lils mirándole con cariño desde la puerta.

-pensé que estarías durmiendo…

-eres mi compañero de baile y no quería dejarte solo, además Ally y Alexandra no dejaban de darme la charla por lo sucedido con James…

-no se me ha olvidado que le besaste…- sonrió él

-me gusta verte sonreír, eso lo primero y lo segundo yo no le besé, él fue quién me abrazó y quién…

-le correspondiste, Lily…

-un poquito…

-Lily…

-Bueno, bastante- admitió avergonzada- quizás me guste un poquito, pero que muy poquito…

Sin poder contenerse Remus comenzó a reírse alegremente ante lo obstinada que era Evans. Ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-pero no he venido para hablar de él…

-eres consciente de que mañana James no te va a dejar tranquila hasta que no le des una explicación lógica¿verdad?

-siempre puedo hacer otro anuncio…- contestó sin querer darle importancia

-estás aprendiendo demasiado rápido de nosotros…

-todo se pega en esta vida, amigo mío

Él asintió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sofá preferido. Sabía porqué había bajado su amiga, y no sabía si quería hablar de aquél tema ahora.

-Lils…

-sólo te voy a pedir que no juzgues a Eli…

-¿qué?

-nadie conoce mejor que yo a esa chica y te puedo asegurar de que ella jamás te rechazará si descubre que eres tú

-tenía esa lista…

-sólo eran mitos muggles que leyó en ese estúpido libro. Eli tiene una tendencia psicótica obsesiva a analizar las cosas que no comprende en exceso…

-no entiendo

-Remus, ella no ha tenido una vida fácil… con esto no intento justificarla, solo quiero comentarte que su infancia no ha sido muy feliz que digamos… su madre nunca la ha hecho mucho caso y su padrastro literalmente pasa de ella. Cuando Eli descubre algo nuevo, tiende a exagerar las cosas…

-no lo sabía… casi no sé nada de ella a pesar de habernos llevado bien en estos años…- susurró muy triste

Lils abrió mucho los ojos al oír aquél tono tan melancólico y casi se atraganta al comprender lo que pasaba allí.

-¡Ella te gusta!

-si lo gritas un poco más alto te podrán oír hasta en las mazmorras, Lils

-lo siento…- se disculpó arrodillándose a su lado- lo siento, yo creía que te gustaba Alexandra

-al principio de curso yo pensaba igual que tú…

-¿de verdad?

-sí, pero… supongo que confundí mi sentimiento protector… ella siempre estaba tan sola, tan silenciosa, tan…

-se ocultaba de todos

-cierto, pero ahora al teneros a vosotras como amigas, me di cuenta de que no tenía que protegerla tanto, y dejé de pensar en ella en ese sentido…

-acabas de sorprenderme, Lupin

-soy un poco rarito…

-¿quieres que hable con Eli?

-no… prefiero que las cosas sigan como antes… hablaré con los chicos mañana y les pediré que no hagan ningún comentario tampoco…

-bueno si crees que es lo mejor… yo solo te digo en nombre de las chicas, y del mío, que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda cuando quieras conquistarla…- anunció con una gran sonrisa

-Lily- la regañó él, y la chica sólo pudo sonreír con más energía

-tenía que intentarlo

* * *

**qué tal el capítulo?**

**Subo solo uno esta semana porque así concuerdan más los de la semana que viene, y luego después a la siguiente... al fin llega el baile!**

**¿Creéis que la lista que hace Elizabeth es una verdadera locura? **

**ahora contestando a los reviews:**

** Layna Lykaios: Hola wapa, que opinas sobre lo que la pasa a Remus? Mucho, lo que se dice mucho, no ha sufrido (un poquito solo), y además ha tenido el total apoyo de sus dos grandes amigos y de las otras chicas... algo normal, por cierto, al tratarse de Remus (¿Quién podría querer hacerle mal aposta?). Y luego Lily y James, se han dado otro besito... y esta vez la pelirroja no ha huido... por qué será, jeje?; El asunto de la boda fue bien... estuvo divertido, aunque fue muy cansado. Tantos nervios y esas cosas... y lo peor de todo es que tuve que salir a bailar el vals delante de todos y a cantar en un karaoke! pero bueno... valió la pena. Un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendome.**

**herms weasley: gracias por seguirme esta historia, de momento es una de las más largas que llevo, y aún no tengo un final cercano preparado... creo que aún le queda un poco para que Eli se entere de quién es el licántropo, y por cómo va reaccionar, eso ya sí lo tengo pensado; Por curiosidad, porque te gusta más Alexandra para Remus? Que conste que a mí al principio también me gustaba esa parejita, antes de que la historia se me escribiese sola y cambiase de parecer... gracias por leerme a ti tambien, y un gran abrazo.**

**Y nada más. Me despido por una semana. hasta pronto!  
**

**Si tenéis tiempo seguid dejando vuestras opiniones.**

**Un abrazo y muchos besitos**

**  
**


	17. un regalo inesperado

**Wenas... ya toy aquí**

**De nuevo regreso con dos capitulitos. Como estoy hoy un poco densa de palabras, contesto reviews antes de nada.**

**Layna Lykaios: Hola wapa, pues con respecto a ese vals en la boda, pisotones de mi pareja de baile no me lleve, más bien, me pise yo a mi misma, sobre todo en mi cola del vestido... ¡Es la última vez que me pongo un traje así! Bueno, cambiando de tema, sí, sé que Remus ha sufrido con lo de Eli, pero al menos ha contado con el apoyo de sus amigos, y eso quieras o no compensa. El noviazgo de Eli ha sido más bien de cara al futuro... pronto comprenderás. Y sí, con lo dijiste de Lily es completamente cierto... pero pronto algo cambiará, aunque le costará un poquito... gracias por seguir leyendome, y espero k te me cuides mucho!**

**herms weasley: Hola, gracias por tus opiniones y tu ayudita. Como ya te dije antes, eres adivina, y solo comentarte que con respecto al novio de Eli saldrá con alguna sorpresita... lo tengo casi planeado aunque aún me falta maquinarlo bien jeje. Un abrazo!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo diecisiete. Regalo inesperado**

De decirlo a hacerlo había un gran trecho, y de eso Remus se dio cuenta a la mañana siguiente. Como hacía siempre, se levantó el primero y tardó unos diez minutos en lograr despertar a sus tres amigos. Todo iba bien, hasta que empezó a pedirles que dejasen las cosas como estaban antes del asunto del pergamino maldito.

Como era de esperar, el primero que reaccionó ante aquella "suave" petición fue Sirius.

-¿cómo que dejemos las cosas como estaban?- estalló quedándose a medias en vestirse

-súbete los pantalones, Canuto

-olvídate de eso ahora¿cómo puedes pensar si quiera que vamos a permitir que Turner siga con su misión de poner por los suelos la figura de los licántropos?

-no estoy de acuerdo con los términos que acaba de usar este de aquí…- musitó James divertido al ver como su amigo era incapaz de subirse los pantalones como dios mandaba- pero sí con lo que dice. Eli fue un poco grosera anoche…

-estaba sólo un poco confundida…

-¡tú no viste la cara que se te quedó! Te hizo daño Remus, y eres mi amigo, no voy a permitir que nadie te dañe- afirmo Sirius seriamente

-yo tampoco…- añadió James sonriente

-ni yo…- susurró Peter de forma un poco más tímida

-chicos os lo agradezco, pero Eli es vuestra amiga también…

Las réplicas que le tenían preparadas sus amigos no se hicieron esperar mucho:

-sólo es una chica…- gruñó Sirius

-su carácter es demasiado terco…

-se metió contigo indirectamente…- continuó Peter

-además, es amiga de Halliwell…- añadió Canuto con una mueca

Remus no pudo más que empezar a reírse ante aquellos comentarios tan… ¿surrealistas?

-Chicos, uno tu Lily es más terca y más explosiva que ella…- musitó señalando a James primero, después giró hacia Peter y dijo- dos, no se metió conmigo, sólo quiso investigar sobre alguien que la atacó… y no digáis nada y en cuanto a ti, Canuto…

-mis argumentos son irreprochables…

-claro claro…

-Remusin, sólo nos preocupamos por ti…

-y os lo agradezco, de verdad que sí, pero no de esta manera… anoche ya la gritasteis por un par de meses al menos…

-la dejaremos un periodo de prueba…- propuso Sirius aún no del todo convencido

-y si en esos días vemos que ella sigue con su paranoia…- continuó Peter

-tomaremos medidas al estilo merodeador

-sois de lo que no hay, chicos

-¡somos merodeadores y tú también!

Éste último asintió. Se sentía aliviado pues había logrado su propósito sin necesidad de revelar los sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir por la causante de aquella conversación.

-Por cierto Cornamenta…

-dime Lunático…

-anoche casi te comes a Lilian…

-mmm cierto…- recordó con una sonrisa

-¡Cómo pudiste besarla así delante de todos y luego dejarla marchar sin más!- exclamó Sirius alterado concentrándose ahora en el tema de su amigo.

-ella me correspondió, con eso me conformé… anoche.

-Eh, Cornamenta…- musitó Remus- ¿qué planeas?

-mi lado avasallador va a volver a salir a la superficie…- musitó con una sonrisa diabólica

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-ya lo veréis chicos, ya lo veréis…

-a veces nos das miedo, James…- musitaron los tres a la vez al ver como el chico restregaba sus manos con una mirada ausente y su sonrisa pícara.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth despertó somnolienta dando un sonoro bostezo mientras se desperezaba. Había decidido no ir a su dormitorio aquella noche para dormir pues no le apetecía soportar ningún interrogatorio por parte de sus amigas y mucho menos las miraditas furiosas del odioso de Black, por ello le había pedido asilo político a su novio…

-aún me suena raro llamarle así…- suspiró un poco melancólica- supongo que he de empezar a acostumbrarme…

-Buenos días…

-¿llevas ahí mucho rato observándome?- preguntó un poco avergonzada

-un ratito… que no, es broma. Sólo venía a despertarte…

-¡el baile!- recordó de sopetón- es mañana… y aún no hemos hecho…. Algo

-¿algo?

-será una sorpresa…- musitó besándole furtivamente- te veo luego

-vale

Corriendo salió de allí y se dirigió a su sala común. Aún no se podía creer que lo hubieran dejado todo para el final… ¡tendrían que haber sido más organizados!

-Elizabeth Turner…

-Ally…

-¿dónde estabas?

-Lily, yo…

-estábamos preocupadas…

-Una a una, por favor Alexandra…

-después…- la cortó Lils- ahora a cambiarte y después te esperamos en el Gran Comedor… ¡vamos!

Eli sonrió mientras suspiraba exhausta. Sus amigas no le reprochaban su actuación… eso la hizo sentirse un poco más liberada… se prometió a sí misma que la próxima vez iba a pensar un poco mejor las cosas antes de actuar... o de llevar a cabo una misión de investigación, claro.

**0o0o0**

Severus despertó por la mañana sintiéndose un poco inquieto… Era consciente de que solo le faltaba un día para que se llevase a cabo la iniciación, y quería que pasara pronto.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos al oír un par de gritos muy subidos de tonos en su sala común. No se hubiera levantado muy rápido para ver que sucedía, sino hubiera sido porque la chica en cuestión se trataba de su amiga Narcisa… y dónde estaba ella, se encontraba Lucius.

-¡Estoy cansada de que me ocultes las cosas!

-no levantes la voz, querida. Es de mal gusto…

-¡Lucius Malfoy, se supone que soy tu novia… tu prometida! Tienes que contarme las cosas…

-esto no es tu asunto…

-me estoy cansando de las cosas que no son asunto mío…

Sev llegó hasta allí y se quedó mirando a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido. Aún no se podía creer que Narcisa, supuestamente una chica bastante dulce y tímida, se encontrase gritando en medio de un gran público sin avergonzarse si quiera… le había tenido que pasar algo… ya se había dado cuenta que desde el inicio de curso actuaba de forma distinta.

-no son horas para pegar gritos…

-Tu amigo me saca de quicio…

-¿desde cuándo me hablas tú en ese tono, Cissy?

-Narcisa para ti, y te voy a dejar claro que como sigas así, ocultándome tus "asuntos" lo nuestro se acaba en menos de lo que esperas… ¡quedas advertido!

-Cissy…

-¡Y no me importa si no quieres asistir conmigo al baile!- finalizó antes de subir corriendo a su dormitorio.

Lucius suspiró con impaciencia y fulminó con la mirada a todos los que osaban mirarle con caras de pena. _Largaos_, les indicó con un gesto asesino.

-¿se puede saber qué le has hecho?

-nada… sólo le comenté que durante el baile podría ausentarme durante un par de horas… ya leíste anoche las indicaciones de Bella

-¿y por eso te grita delante de todos?

-obviamente no le he dicho a ella porque me iba a marchar…- comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del universo

El Slytherin recién despertado frunció el ceño… no entendía la reacción de Cissy… se suponía que había pasado por alto otras muchas cosas…

-hablaré con ella…

-déjala, ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar… pronto se le pasará…

-está bien

-ahora comencemos a planear que maldiciones usaremos mañana…- musitó con maldad mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

**0o0o0**

Sonrió tontamente cuando la vio esperando por él… ¡era la primera vez en su vida que estaba enamorado! Se sentía feliz… fue hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza cuando la tuvo a su alcance.

-llegas un poco tarde…

-lo siento, cielo, pero no pude salir antes…

-no se lo vas a decir nunca¿verdad?

-mañana es el baile… terminarán enterándose…

-ya…

-¿qué te pasa?

-no me gusta esconderme y la gente de mi casa… no aceptaran que salga contigo

-no pienses eso…- le pidió abrazándola con cariño- tú sabes que te quiero¿verdad?

-sí y yo a ti pero…

-todo saldrá bien…

-eso espero…

No dejó que dijera nada, Peter la besó con suavidad… ¡Aún seguía sin creerse la suerte que tenía al ser querido por una chica como Madeleine! Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que llegase el momento idóneo para contárselo a sus amigos.

Esperaba que no se enfadasen al saber que salía con una Slytherin.

**0o0o0**

Sirius estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras esperaban a las chicas y a Peter. El merodeador más pequeño se había perdido alegando que tenía algo que hacer… cosa sospechosa, sobre todo si uno se paraba a analizarlo, pues llevaba diciendo eso varias semanas seguidas… y aún no sabía qué escondía y ya estaba empezando a temerse que fuera algo malo. Y por otro lado se trataba de las chicas… habían subido para buscar a Elizabeth, que milagrosamente había aparecido al amanecer.

Aún sentía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cositas a esa chica por su grosería del día anterior, pero… como su amigo le había pedido que no hiciera nada, se iba a contener… cosa rara en él. Aún así no le pensaba pasar ninguna por alto…

-James…

-¿sí?

-¿estás seguro de lo que has preparado?- preguntó mientras observaba como poco a poco los tardones iban hacia ellos

-más que nunca…

-Lils se va a enojar…

-eso espero…

-¿perdona?

-hablamos luego…

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Turner, pero ante el reproche que vio en los ojos de su lobito preferido, dejó de hacerlo… no merecía la pena, no tan pronto.

-bueno chicas, aquí nos tenéis…

-tenemos que grabar las canciones tal que hoy…- susurró Alexandra la primera

-bien¿cómo lo hacemos?

-las canciones las elegimos Frank y yo… lo único que no tenemos seguro es quién las va a cantar

-¿Qué?

-por eso vamos a sortear canciones y las grabaremos…

-¿así como así?- preguntó Peter alzando una ceja

-vamos a realizar el hechizo que logra potenciar nuestras cuerdas vocales, Colagusano…- le explicó Remus- lo único que tenemos que hacer es intentar hacerlo bien…

-cierto, con esas canciones no nos luciremos eso vendrá después…- musitó Sirius maravillado

-bien… ¿quién va a ser la mano inocente?

-¡yo!- exclamó feliz Canuto levantando su mano

-Inocente… ¿tú, Black?

-Halliwell no me apetece discutir…

-era una simple pregunta…

-está bien, que sea él…- musitó Lily maravillada con que Potter no hubiera montado ningún numerito

-¿nos dará tiempo a grabar todas las canciones?- quiso saber Peter mirando el reloj

-si nos saltamos las clases de sobra, si vamos a ellas tendremos que dormir luego un poco más tarde

-por supuesto que no vamos a saltarnos las clases

-evidentemente que pasamos de asistir hoy a ninguna clase

Alexandra y Ally comenzaron a reír a la vez al escuchar las dos opiniones que fueron pronunciadas a la vez. Tres de los merodeadores habían exclamado esto último con ahínco, mientras que Remus, Lily, Eli y Frank decían lo contrario.

-Gana la mayoría…

-¡Lunático!- se quejó James- Debías ponerte de nuestra parte

-los estudios son importantes chicos…

-¡y la diversión también!

-tú estás demasiado obsesionado con divertirte, Black

-Halliwell, alguien que no sabe lo que existe esa palabra no debería dar su opinión- pronunció a la ligera. Enseguida recibió varios capones por parte de Remus y de James- ¡Auch! Eso duele…

-he aprendido a ignorar todo lo que sale de tus labios…- susurró ella un poco triste- continuando con lo importante del asunto… Black hace de mano inocente, se eligen las parejas o grupos con las que se graban las canciones y todo listo…

Todos asintieron… diez minutos después casi nadie estaba contento con las parejas que se habían formado… Sirius se negaba rotundamente a cantar tres canciones junto a Alexandra; Remus no estaba de acuerdo con que le hubiera tocado cantar las melodías más rápidas, y más que nada, con la compañía de Elizabeth; ella se negaba a cantar con el chico, apoyada firmemente por Black que se oponía de forma rotundao se oponía rotundamente a dejar solo a su amigo con una posible asesina de hombres lobos; y por último Lily mascullaba y espetaba cualquier cosa con tal de que se impugnase aquel sorteo al tener que hacerlo con James… total, un completo caos.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Alexandra llamando su atención- no tenemos tiempo para discutir… sólo son canciones

-tiene razón- la apoyó Alice

-Pero…- comenzaron a decir a la vez los cuatro rebeldes que estaban en contra del resultado del sorteo.

-sois peores que los niños pequeños…- suspiró Frank mirándoles fijamente a cada uno

-yo no pienso estar cerca de Potter…- sentenció Lily

-yo no canto con nadie que me llama todo el rato Black de forma despectiva

-no pienso hacer el tonto con melodías rápidas…

-y yo solo quiero cantar con chicas…- improvisó Eli sin lograr ninguna excusa razonable.

Los cuatro comenzaron a dar sus argumentos de forma, supuestamente razonables, para intentar lograr convencer a los demás de que tendrían que ser ellos mismos quiénes eligieran quién iba con quién… Alexandra junto con Alice iban a abrir la boca para imponer orden, pero un ruido en la ventana llamaron su atención. Esta última fue hasta allí, y la abrió para dejar pasar a una lechuza enorme, con un gran paquete entre sus patas.

-¿para quién es eso?- preguntó James, que por suerte no había entrado en la polémica

Su respuesta fue respondida enseguida por la propia lechuza, pues se paró ante Alexandra majestuosamente. Esta se quedó sin poder decir nada por la impresión, pues era la primera vez que recibía algo… se suponía que no tenía familia… nadie que pudiera haber enviado aquello.

-ábrelo…- le instó Alice

-tal vez se ha equivocado…

-aquí pone tu nombre…- musitó James con una sonrisa

-dios mío…- susurró ella viendo el contenido del paquete

-¿qué es?- preguntó rápidamente James

-nada- negó cerrándolo enseguida

Tomó su varita y en cuestión de segundos hizo que apareciese en su dormitorio. Sin embargo al haber usado la magia, había llamado la atención los demás, que dejaron de discutir y se quedaron quietos observándola fijamente.

-os veo luego…- suspiró ella marchándose de allí rápidamente

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿Se ha enfadado?

-Sólo estaba un poco sorprendida, nada más.

-¿por?

-por esto…- musitó James elevando la nota, que a su amiga se le había caído al marcharse tan de prisa de allí.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo, Canuto se lo arrebató de las manos y leyó la nota con incredulidad.

_Estimada Alexandra_

_Te envío este presente para que lo luzcas como bien mereces mañana en el Baile. Espero verte allí espléndida._

_Tuyo._

_R.L._

De una pieza… así es como se quedó Black al leer el contenido de la misiva. Poco a poco los demás fueron leyendo también la nota, un poco preocupados ante la extraña reacción de su amigo.

-¿quién diantres es R.L.?- preguntó el chico confuso y un poco molesto

-supongo que será un amigo de Alexandra…

-¿No se suponía que iba a ir contigo al Baile, Cornamenta?

-sólo voy a entrar con ella, después cada uno iremos a lo nuestro…- susurró él mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lily con descaro.

-¿por qué yo no sabía que ella tenía novio?- instó él sorprendido

-yo no tengo novio, Black…- masculló la aludida regresando a la sala apresuradamente- y eso que tienes en tus manos es mío¿me lo das?

-¿quién es R.L.?

-Es asunto mío… por favor… la nota…

A regañadientes tuvo que complacerla… contó solo hasta tres para comenzar a avasallarla a preguntas, no obstante no le dio tiempo ni abrir la boca. Una vez la chica tuvo entre sus manos su _notita_ se marchó tal y como había regresado.

-¡me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca!

-vamos anda, tenemos clases, Canuto

-¡y las canciones!

-después… ya llegamos tarde con McGonagall… ¡vamos!

* * *


	18. ¡Quiero a esa chica!

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho. ¡Quiero a esa chica!**

Un par de horas después, Filius Flitwick miraba exasperado a sus alumnos de séptimo. Les había encargado realizar distintos Encantamientos atrayentes y aturdidores, pero al parecer ninguno le estaba prestando la menor atención…

-¡Suficiente!- terminó gritando al ver cómo un alumno de Huffelpuff terminaba malherido en el suelo por un hechizo mal realizado- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa hoy?

Todos dejaron de realizar sus prácticas sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que su profesor de Encantamientos les gritaba en una de las clases.

-¡Quiero que ahora mismo os pongáis a realizar una redacción sobre los usos correctos de los encantamientos aturdidores¡Todos los que conozcáis!

-Pero profesor, esos son muchos y…

-¡Ahora!

James y Sirius se miraron alzando una ceja mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres. Ellos también se habían dado de que el aula había estado alborotada desde el principio.

-Canuto…

-dime…

-¿por qué no dejas de mirar a Alexandra?

-no miro a Halliwell…- masculló él con mal humor

-no le has quitado el ojo de encima desde que viste esa nota

-James, no es cierto

Este quiso replicarle, pero prefirió guiñarle un ojo a su adorada Lily cuando vio que ella miraba hacia atrás. No pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al ver cómo ella se enrojecía… seguramente estaría recordando el beso del día anterior…

-Pronto Lils aceptará que me quiere…

-Cornamenta, no sé cómo te puede gustar una chica como esa…

-¡oye! Lily es especial

-claro…- susurró dándole la razón como a los tontos

-no te metas con ella… yo tampoco sé cómo te puede gustar Alexandra

-por décima vez, ella no me gusta…- masculló mientras apretaba con fuerza su túnica- ni si quiera me gustó cuando se suponía que tenía que llevar a cabo la apuesta, menos me va a gustar ahora que soy libre… l i b r e

-creo que te falta un tornillo, Canuto

-si tú lo dices…

-señor Black, señor Potter menos charla y comenzad a prestar atención a vuestros trabajos… los quiero en mi mesa antes de que suene el timbre…- musitó el profesor con cara de pocos amigos.

-sí, profesor, lo sentimos…- murmuraron los dos con caritas de niños buenos.

**0o0o0**

Cierta pelirroja volvió a girar su vista para observar al causante de su nerviosismo… sentía que algo iba mal, pues durante todo el día, el escandaloso de Potter no había hecho ninguna de las suyas… y eso viniendo de él era mosqueante.

-Alexandra creo que deberíamos estar preparadas…. Seguramente que estarán planeando algo…

-puede…

-Mira la cara de Potter… no está escribiendo nada, y no hace más que mirar hacia aquí…

-puede…

-El profesor te acaba de hacer un guiño muy seductor…- comentó como quién no quiere la cosa al ver cómo su amiga no le estaba haciendo el menor de los casos

-puede…

-¡Alexandra!- susurró ella en plan regañina

-¿Qué?- le respondió esta girando su mirada

La joven Evans comprendió enseguida el despiste de su amiga al ver cómo tenía entre sus manos la misma nota que había recibido esa mañana.

-¿sigues dándole vueltas a lo mismo?

-es la primera vez que recibo un regalo… y más de alguien a quién no conozco…

-¿qué es el regalo?- preguntó ella mientras comenzaban a brillarle los ojitos. ¡Le encantaban los regalos!

Su amiga se inclinó hasta su oído y se lo susurró en voz muy bajita para que nadie la oyera.

-¡Alá!- exclamó ella en voz alta, quizá demasiado para su gusto.

-Señorita Evans, señorita Halliwell, silencio- masculló el profesor un poco tenso. ¡Ahora resultaba que ni la prefecta le hacía caso!

-lo sentimos…- musitó Lily volviendo a su redacción. Alzó su vista y al ver que el profesor volvía a lo suyo, miró a su amiga y le preguntó:- ¿lo vas a usar?

-no lo sé…

-creo que deberías…

-no sabemos quién me lo ha regalado…

-¡pero es un regalo y es tan romántico!- concluyó Lils con voz soñadora

-¡Evans, Halliwell!- volvió a llamarles la atención el profesor- una más, y os quito puntos. ¡Compórtense!

-¡lo sentimos!

**0o0o0**

Unos cuantos pupitres más atrás de las chicas, Eli sonrió sin poder evitarlo al contemplar el apuro de su explosiva amiga. La conocía muy bien, y sabía que no le gustaba llamar la atención y menos durante alguna clase. Segundos después se le quitó su sonrisa al observar a su amiga Alexandra.

Se le encogió un poco el corazón al recordar el presente que había recibido. Sobre todo en la firma del autor… R.L… No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que esas dos palabras eran las iniciales de un nombre… y ella sabía perfectamente de quién era.

-Remus Lupin…- susurró triste

Miró su redacción y se dio por vencida al darse cuenta de que había escrito el mismo encantamiento treinta veces… tal y como había sospechado desde el principio Remus quería a una de sus mejores amigas… ¿por qué ese hecho le dolía ahora, aún a pesar de saber que lo suyo era imposible¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz al tener ahora a su lado a un chico tan fantástico como Tedd McMilliam…?

Giró su vista y le sonrió al ver cómo estaba contemplándola mientras le lanzaba un pequeño beso… tenía que olvidarse de lo que sentía por Lupin, y cuánto antes mejor… _R.L…. Remus¿podrías ser más evidente?_

-_¡Accio pergaminos!-_ conjuró Flitwick minutos después al dar por terminada la clase- ¡Espero que el próximo día se encuentren más concentrados!

-Turner…

Eli se dio la vuelta y miró sorprendida allí a Potter y a Black. La miraban de forma nerviosa mientras que Remus y Peter les esperaban en la puerta.

-¿pasa algo?

-dos cositas… una es que nosotros dos queríamos… disculparnos por nuestro comportamiento de anoche…- musitó a mala gana Sirius

-¿Tú disculpándote, Black? Esa es nueva…

-nada de bromitas…

-está bien…- suspiró con una sonrisa- perdonados…

-lo segundo es que queríamos que le dijeras a las chicas que las esperamos en la sala común después de la cena…- continuó James- aceptamos las canciones como fueron sorteadas

-eso lo dirás por ti, Cornamenta

-¿sigues enfadado por la notita de mi amiga?- preguntó Eli intentándole picándole

-¡Qué manía os ha entrado a todos!- suspiró Sirius un poco cansado- A mí Halliwell no me interesa… ¡No me importa!

-Canuto…

-déjame James, quiero que quede claro…- susurró observando fijamente a Turner y a Alice- Por mí como si le envían cientos de flores cualquier admirador secreto…como ese tal R.L… ¡Esa chica no me gusta y nunca me va a gustar! Así, dejad el temita ya…

Segundos después de haber sido declarada esta confesión, se escuchó un portazo… Sirius se quedó un poco pálido al ver salir echa una furia a Alexandra por la puerta, mientras que Lily le fulminaba con la mirada con verdadero odio.

-Te estaba intentando decir que empezabas a gritar, Sirius…- suspiró su mejor amigo palmeando su espalda

-Esta vez la has hecho buena…- le espetó Eli mientras Tedd la cogía la atraía hacia si por su cintura- espero que algún día alguien te haga tragar tus palabras…

-no me importa…- mintió con serenidad

-les diré a las chicas tu mensaje…- musitó Alice- aunque no sé si al final querrán venir

Este se encogió de hombros queriendo aparentar tranquilidad… No tenía que importarle si Halliwell le había oído… era verdad que esa chica no le gustaba… era la única en todo el castillo en la nunca se había fijado y no iba a empezar ahora… aunque tampoco le gustaba haberla hecho sentir mal… tenía su corazoncito y no le gustaba hacer mal a los demás.

-Vamos anda… Remus y Peter nos esperan…

-no me importa…- se repitió de nuevo intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que hablaba en serio- No me importa…

**0o0o0**

Albus Dumbledore observaba atentamente a su antigua alumna mientras ella parecía calibrarle con una mirada. Su fénix se movía inquieto ante la presencia de Bellatrix Black… al parecer no le caía muy bien esa chica.

-Supongo que sabrá por qué estoy aquí…- susurró la chica con un poco de frialdad

-tengo ciertas ideas, sí…

-mi hermana lleva unos días enferma… hoy ha vuelto a recaer… quisiera saber si nos permitiría a Rodolphus y a mí quedarnos esta noche para cuidarla… a fin de cuentas mañana tendríamos que regresar por la fiesta…

-no tengo inconvenientes, si Narcisa te necesita… pero me pregunto si no sería mejor que fuera a la enfermería… nuestra querida señora Pomfrey podría serle de mucha utilidad…

-yo me ocuparé de mi hermana, Dumbledore…- susurró en un tono un poco tétrico

-está bien… ella ya es mayor de edad y si quiere ser cuidada por ti, está bien, Bellatrix. Tenéis mi permiso…

-muy bien…

La chica se giró sin más y salió del despacho ante la atenta mirada de su antiguo profesor. Sonrió con malicia al descubrir que en efecto Dumbledore seguía siendo un idiota…

-¿Comió el anzuelo?- le preguntó Rodolphus apoyado sobre la pared mientras la esperaba.

-con sedal y todo… no es más que un tonto amante de muggles que no sabe ver el mal aunque lo tenga ante sus narices…- masculló orgullosa mientras le besaba apasionadamente

-perdona… ¿me permitís?

Bella fulminó con la mirada a quién fuera que le acababa de interrumpir su diversión. Volvió a sonreír al reconocer esa personita allí presente.

-mmm Halliwell creo¿verdad?

Alexandra sólo asintió mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir intensamente al sentir la pétrea mirada del chico en su persona. Se sentía tan paralizada como la primera vez que le vio en la sala común de los Slytherins.

-voy al… despacho

-adelante…

Tan sólo oír su voz la estremeció y asintió con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras pasaba a su lado sin más ceremonia.

-no me gusta esa chica…- suspiró Bella- demasiado rarita

-Para gusto están los colores, querida. Nunca lo olvides…

**0o0o0**

Madeleine comenzó a dar vueltas por el campo de Quidditch queriendo hacer tiempo… Peter llegaba tarde de nuevo¿por qué no podría estar saliendo con un chico normal? Ella le quería mucho… se había fijado en él desde el cuarto año… le parecía dulce, encantador, romántico y sobre todo buena persona… sabía que era un Gryffindor y que por ello probablemente nunca podría a optar nada con él… pero ese año todo había cambiado… ¡él se le había declarado!

Estaba contenta hasta que en un tácito pacto decidieron mantener su relación en secreto para ver si la cosa funcionaba… ella le tenía mucho respeto a sus compañeros, y sabía que si alguno de sus amigos se llegaba a enterar de esa relación, todo se le complicaría… ahora, tres meses después, no quería seguir así… deseaba poder ir con su chico de la mano a todas partes, reír junto a él, incluso en situaciones contadas, hacerle compañía cuando estuviesen junto a sus amigos los merodeadores…

-Maddy, cielo…

-Llegas quince minutos tarde…

-es la hora de le cena, me he escabullido aprovechando que…

-¡estoy cansada, Peter!

-pero cielo…

-no quiero ocultarme más… quiero que todos vean que soy tu chica… estoy harta de fingir que no te gusto… de no estar contigo como una pareja normal… me gustas, Peter.

-te prometo que esta noche hablaré con mis amigos…- musitó un poco tembloroso

-¿estás seguro?

-tienes mi palabra, Maddy…. Palabra de merodeador

-¿quieres mucho a tus amigos?- preguntó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-puede que sea un poco inferior a ellos, pero sí les quiero… y nunca haría nada en su contra… por eso mi palabra de merodeador es sagrada…

-¡te quiero mucho, Pettigrew!- exclamó besándole

-y yo a ti, ratoncita, y yo a ti.

**0o0o0**

-¡JAMES POTTER QUITA AHORA MISMO ESTOS CARTELES!… ¡YO NO SOY TU NOVIA!

Alice dio un brinco en su asiento al oír el bramido que su amiga pelirroja acababa de dar. Entonces dejó de prestarle atención a Frank, que le estaba acariciando suavemente su espalda y su cintura, y miró hacia la entrada… abrió mucho los ojos al contemplar todo el Gran Comedor empapelado con carteles, pergaminos y notitas mágicas con anuncios en los que el Gran Potter –tal y como recitaba los documentos- declaraba con una sonrisa de lo más seductora que al fin Lilian Evans, su gran amor, había aceptado ser su novia… y lo corroboraba recordando el fogoso beso que se habían dado en la sala común el día anterior.

-James, estás muerto…- le musitó ella con conmiseración mientras observaba como Lily caminaba furiosa hasta él.

-le salen chispas…- susurró él encandilado ante tanta belleza

-¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?

-Lily, amiga, baja la voz… llamas la atención de todo el mundo…- susurró Eli dejando un momento solo a Tedd pues había estado cenando con él hasta ese momento

-NO ME IMPORTA….

-los profesores nos quitarán puntos y te volverán a castigar…- intentó Frank sin poder disimular una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿de dónde demonios sacaste esa maldita foto entre tú y yo besándonos?- masculló ella bajando ligeramente el tono, ante el comentario de su amigo.

-la magia existe, mi amor

-¡No me llames así! Eres un idiota y un creído… ¡Siempre quieres llamar la atención!

-Sólo quiero llamar la tuya…- le concedió con una sonrisa

-¡y encima te hace gracia¡eres…!

-¿Algún problema, señorita Evans?- preguntó la Jefa de su casa detrás suya

La pelirroja dio un respingo al ver tan de cerca de su profesora de Transformaciones. Enseguida baja su vista y musitó una pequeña disculpa por su comportamiento.

-Potter antes de que se acabe esta noche quiero los carteles fuera…

-pero profesora…

-ya me ha oído, esta noche… y ahora nada de escándalos o se quedaran sin la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Lils asintió mientras que James lo hacía a regañadientes. ¡Le había quedado también esa fotito!

-¿desde cuándo tienes novio, Turner?- preguntó Sirius que no se le había pasado por alto los arrumacos entre el chico Huffelpuff y ella.

-mi vida privada no es asunto de tu incumbencia, Black

-chicas, vámonos… quiero tener unas palabritas con vosotras…- susurró Evans con una mirada asesina hacia James

-¿ahora?- preguntó Alice que sentía divinamente mientras Frank la abrazaba con ternura

-yo he quedado con Tedd y…

-¡Ahora!

-vale vale… jo, que carácter chica…

-pero falta Alexandra…- musitó Eli

-yo creo que no…

Lily señaló hacia la puerta por donde la chica estaba entrando. Sus amigas fueron hasta ella y literalmente la arrastraron del Gran Comedor sin dejarla tiempo a protestar.

-esta vez te has pasado un poquito…- susurró Frank

-ahora todos sabrán que Lily es mi chica…- anunció con una gran sonrisa

-¡todo el castillo ya sabía eso, James!- musitaron a la vez Sirius y Frank

-¿dónde está Peter?- preguntó Remus un poco triste, sin dejar de observar a cierto buscador de Huffelpuff

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Remus Lupin?- preguntó Cornamenta al ver tan preocupado a su amigo

-nada…

-¿seguro?

-claro…

Sirius frunció el ceño durante unos segundos… acababa de sentir algo extraño mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, pero no sabía por qué… había algo que se le escapaba… algún detalle… _Ya me vendrá_, se dijo convencido de ello, aunque un poco mosca… no le gustaba perderse nada. ¡El gran Sirius Black siempre lo sabía todo… y más si se trataba de chicas!

**0o0o0**

Peter corrió muy rápido hasta llegar a su sala común… se le había pasado la hora… hacía más de diez minutos que debería haber llegado junto a sus amigos… seguramente estarían enfadados ante su tardanza… cualquier otro día se sentía asustado ante sus reclamos, pero esa noche no… se sentía feliz porque estaba decidido a contarles su relación con Madeleine… ya era hora de que se dejara de esconder…

Con la lengua fuera por la carrerita que se había dado cruzó el cuadro de la señora gorda, y entró en su sala común. Como ya esperaba, se encontró con que todos estaban allí, incluidas las chicas… cosa rara por las discusiones entre ellos producidas durante el día… aunque eso sí, los vio discutiendo… ¡siempre igual!

-Em, chicos… ya llegué

-¡Peter Pettigrew!- exclamó Sirius nada más verle

-¿dónde estabas?- le preguntó Remus calmadamente

-yo… hay algo que quiero contarles

Los tres amigos cruzaron una mirada preocupada al ver tan nervioso a su amigo. Peter sintió que estaba a punto de pasar por un juicio y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle un poco… _Sé valiente Peter, has cambiado… ya casi eres un hombre… no les tienes miedo, son tus amigos… piensa en Madeleine y todo irá bien,_ se dijo intentando darse ánimos.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?- le preguntó Lily dulcemente señalando a las chicas al mismo tiempo que Peter negaba con un pequeño gesto

-Evans, tú siendo considerada¡qué milagro!

-¡Cállate Black!- gruñeron a la vez tres de las chicas… una de ellas ni si quiera le miró y todos lo notaron.

-Colagusano, ven siéntate aquí…- musitó James amablemente agarrando a su amigo de los hombros

-gracias, Cornamenta….

-¿qué nos tienes que contar?

-yo… supongo que sabréis que últimamente he estado un poco… raro…

-de algo nos hemos dado cuenta- bromeó James intentando hacerle aquello más fácil a su amigo

-el caso es que…

-somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos lo que sea, no lo vamos a tener en cuenta- quiso ayudarle Remus

Peter sonrió nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Musitó unas pocas palabras en voz baja y de prisa…

-¿perdona?- preguntó Sirius sin haber llegado a entender nada

-tengonovia- repitió de forma rápida de nuevo

-¿ha dicho lo que creo que he oído?- preguntó James abriendo mucho los ojos

-creo que sí, Cornamenta…

-Peter… ¿tienes novia?- inquirió ahora Remus también un poco sorprendido

Éste sólo asintió… y James y Sirius se lanzaron hacia él abrazándole con cariño al mismo que le felicitaban con fuertes golpecitos en la espalda, que le sentaron un poco mal al pobre Peter, por la fuerza que ambos empleaban.

-vais a aplastar al pobre…- susurró Lily con una sonrisa

-¡Tenías novia y no has querido contárnoslo!- exclamó James dramáticamente- ¡Qué clase de amigo eres!

-¡Esa es una gran noticia¡Peter con novia formal!

-¡Hay que celebrarlo!

-chicos…- musitó Remus notando que aún había algo más. Lo intuía porque su amigo aún se había decidido a levantar la vista- ¿hay algo más que tengas que contarnos, Peter?

James y Sirius soltaron a su amigo y se dieron cuenta que Lunático tenía razón, pues Colagusano cada vez estaba más rojo… y no era solo por sus "golpecitos".

-vamos, Peter… ¿qué más puede haber¡Tienes chica¡no hay nada mejor que eso!

-yo…

-no puede ser tan malo…- comentó James- ¿qué pasa¿Qué la chica es un poco… distinta?- rectificó lo que iba a decir al ver su pelirroja le estaba empezando a mirar con odio.

-¡no nos importa como sea!- exclamó Sirius antes de que dijera nada- si te gusta a ti, nos gustará a nosotros… de todas formas, lo único que sí sería un desastre es que fuera una Slytherin…- bromeó él guiñándole un ojo.

El pobre Peter se quedó blanco al oírle y se encogió más en sus asiento y Remus se quedó impresionado al ver que su amigo sin pretenderlo había dado en el clavo. Las chicas no se quedaron atrás e intentaron hacer callar a Sirius mientras éste seguía relatando lo horroroso que podría llegar a ser salir con alguien de la casa de las serpientes, recibiendo el completo apoyo de James.

-¡Potter, Black¡No ves que le estáis haciendo sentir mal a vuestro amigo!- terminó gritando Lily

-¿de qué hablas, Pelirroja?

-Sirius, James… yo… estoy saliendo con Madeleine… Albright

-¿qué?- preguntaron a la vez estos dos

-que estoy saliendo con…

-eso lo hemos oído Colagusano… ¿Cómo has podido liarte con una…Slytherin?

-creo que nuestro pequeño Peter está un poco confundido, nada más…- intentó ayudar James

-¡Con una Slytherin!

A partir de ahí la situación se descontroló un poquito… Remus intentó ayudar a su amigo, diciendo cosas a su favor para que Canuto y Cornamenta se tranquilizasen un poquito… pero no logró nada; Elizabeth y Lily comenzaron a regañar a los dos chicos por ser tan cínicos… obviamente estaban a favor de Peter y le admiraban por la valentía que había tenido al confesar algo así; Alexandra sólo miraba a los ojos al causante de aquella "pequeña" bronca según ella; Frank intentaba hacer de mediador al igual que Lupin junto con Alice, pero nada daba resultado… James y Sirius no parecían estar muy contentos con la noticia.

-¡BASTA!- terminó gritando Peter ante la sorpresa de todos.

El más joven de los merodeadores nunca les había levantado la voz… nunca…

-Dejad de discutir…

-Peter, no sé si sabes lo que estás haciendo pero…

-¡Estoy enamorado de Madeleine!- exclamó mirándoles por primera vez a los ojos a sus amigos- ¡Quiero a esa chica y no pienso dejarla! Es una Slytherin sí, pero me gusta, y yo le gusto… ¡ella me quiere y yo quiero estar con ella!

Nadie dijo nada hasta que aquellas declaraciones fueron procesadas por todos los presentes. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus, que le guiñó un ojo en muestra de su apoyo… después las chicas le sonrieron dulcemente mientras fulminaban con desprecio a los otros dos merodeadores, enviándoles una clara amenaza por si se ponían tercos.

-Peter…- musitó James mirándole a los ojos

-Potter…- comenzó Lily peligrosamente

-espera pelirroja, déjame terminar…- susurró lanzándole un beso con los labios- Peter, no es ningún secreto que no me gustan los Slytherins, la mayoría son serpientes, literalmente…

-Maddy no lo es, ella…

-veo en tus ojos que la quieres, y además, es la primera vez que nos gritas…- susurró orgulloso- eres mi amigo y te apoyo…

-Cornamenta…-suspiró Sirius

-Canuto, es cosa de Peter

-pero es una Slytherin…

-Sirius…-comenzó Peter decidido- sí, va a Slytherin, pero ella es distinta… nunca se ha metido con nadie, me quiere, y soy feliz estando con ella… sois mis amigos y me gustaría que la aceptaseis… no quiero tener que elegir entre Maddy y vosotros porque yo…

-Colagusano…- le interrumpió- No hay problema… si tú la quieres, y crees que ella te puede hacer feliz…- cerró los ojos un segundo y después le miró risueño- tienes mi bendición, pequeño

-yo… gracias…

-pero no vuelvas a gritarnos…-le advirtieron los dos a la vez- ¡Es de muy mal gusto!

Peter respiró aliviado al ver que todo había terminado saliendo bien… ¡se había preocupado tanto para nada! Se sentía feliz… podría seguir siendo estando con sus amigos y con su chica…

-¿Comenzamos con la grabación?- preguntó Lily viendo que la hora se les venía encima

-¿preparados para oír como canta el magnífico Sirius Black?- preguntó el chico encantado ante la idea de llamar la atención durante bastante horitas…

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga… pensaron los demás al verle tan decidido.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**qué tal estos dos capítulos? Imagináis quién es R.L?  
**

**El siguiente se llama "no me importa", y ya después de ese, si que si, llega el baile. (Me equivoque la semana pasada al contar, jeje, lo siento) **

**Un abrazo y gracias a quién me lea**

**besitos, xxlizzie **


	19. No me importa

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí...**

**Vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste:**

**Lorreine snape: Hola! No sé, supongo que en eso de haber puesto demasiado tienes razón, por lo otro, no creo que se desenamore tan rápido. Remus no estaba enamorado de Alexandra, creía que le gustaba. Estaba confuso con sus sentimientos, a veces suele pasar (te lo dice una experta en ese tema, creeme); Lo del pergamino lo saqué de internete, me hizo gracia esas "cosas", por eso lo puse; y en cuanto al regalito... hay dos posibles candidatos... espero que te guste de nuevo de aquí en adelante... un besito!**

**Layna Lykaios: Holas!! pues mis pies estaban mejorando... hasta hace dos días... tuve que ir a otra boda (de una prima) y volvieron a darme guerra... Es lo que tienen los tacones, jeje; Con lo del regalo, no te preocupes, en el proximo capitulo tendrás la respuesta... por curio, quién prefieres que sea???; Sip, James quería que todos supieran que lily era suya (si había alguien que no lo supiera, ya, claro). "Besar a James Potter y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado es jugar con fuego..." (palabras que diría Sirius si estuviera aquí con nosotras). Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo por seguirme... cuidate wapa!**

**Antes de nada decir que las partes en cursiva son los pensamientos, y que en el inicio de cada escenita se muestra el punto de vista del personaje según sucedan la cosas... ahora ya si, aquí está el capi!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo diecinueve. No me importa**

_**Hogwarts. Sala común Gryffindor. Todos juntos. 1.30 AM**_

**-**Por décima vez en el día, Potter… ¡ésta es nuestra estrofa, tú vas después con los chicos!- exclamó Lily exasperada

-¡vale, vale, preciosa! No me di cuenta…- susurró él con una gran sonrisa

-¡Llevamos dos horas y sólo tenemos tres canciones en grupo¡Sólo tres de quince!

-Lils, no te alteres- le aconsejó Eli- no vale la pena…

-¡es que me frustra!

James le guiñó un ojo mientras jugaba con la letra de la canción. La pelirroja quiso lanzarse sobre él para quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro, pero por suerte sus amigas la detuvieron.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo…- propuso Alice

-¿por qué no hacemos un pequeño descanso?- propuso Sirius

-Black, si hacemos esto es por tu culpa…

-Evans… he dicho un mini descanso, no que lo dejemos

-ni hablar… lo terminamos ahora… sólo quedan tres canciones en conjunto y las demás por parejas

-no me recuerdes eso…- le pidió él un poco decaído

-Pon la música Frank…- se adelantó Remus antes de que nadie le contestase de mala manera a su amigo.

-está bien… ¿preparados?

-¡vamos allá!

**0o0o0**

_**Hogwarts. Mismo lugar, mismas personas. 2.55 AM**_

-¡Por fin!

Alice contempló sonriente como una alegre Lily daba vueltas de un lado a todo contentísima porque al fin les había salido bien las canciones en grupo. Sintió un lindo escalofrío al notar cómo su chico la atraía a su pecho para besarla cálidamente en su pelo.

-cantas estupendamente, cielo

-prefería hacerlo así… Imaginate a esa chica que ves allí teniendo que repetir lo que hemos hecho mil veces más… ¡le daba algo!

-pensemos positivamente… la parte más complicada ya está echa…

-¿la más complicada?- ironizó ella- ¿tú ves cómo están ahora todos?

Frank alzó la vista para entender lo que su novia quería decirle… no pudo evitar contagiarse con el buen humor de todos los presentes… iban de un lado a otro hablándose entre sí y riendo sin parar, celebrando su reciente logro.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que ellos estén así?

-no cielo, no es eso… lo malo comenzará cuando anunciemos de que es hora que nos dividamos para empezar a grabar las canciones por parejas.

-tienes toda la razón del mundo, preciosa…

-Bueno chicos…- musitó Peter bostezando- yo me voy a dormir

-¿a dónde dices que vas?- estalló Sirius

-a la camita… tengo sueño, Canuto y yo ya he acabado…

Esa simple frase hizo que toda la alegría reinante de apenas unos segundos se esfumase por arte de magia… caras largas y expresiones sombrías se implantaron en ellos al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-¿no podemos tener unos minutitos de descanso?- propuso Sirius con inocencia.

-Sí, yo apoyo la moción…- le ayudó Remus sonriendo

-¡Chicos!- se quejó James- Ahora viene lo mejor…

-No te creas que porqué tenga que estar a sola contigo vaya a pasar algo, Potter…

-¿he dicho yo que fuera a pasar algo, Evans?- preguntó él alegremente

Alice levantó su brazo para evitar que de nuevo volviese a estallar una batalla campal entre todos ellos. Se giró para pedirle a Peter que hiciera de mediador, pero su intento llegó tarde... ya se había marchado.

-Que suerte tiene…

-Haber… para evitar molestarnos mutuamente propongo que cada uno esté en una habitación…- murmuró Remus dándose por vencido.

-tienes brillantes ideas…- se alegró James- Haber…. Somos cuatro parejas

-No somos pareja…- musitaron a la vez todos sus amigos, menos Alice y Frank

-eso es cuestión de tiempo…

-¡Potter!

-está bien… ¿quién organiza los lugares?

Ninguno dijo nada… no tenían ganitas de realizar ningún sorteo puesto que el último que hicieron casi nadie lo aceptó.

-Está bien… dejémonos de tonterías…- suspiró Lily y comenzó a "mandar" a sus amigas a las habitaciones- Alice tú irás a nuestro dormitorio, dado que Frank es el único que puede subir allí

-Oye, Frank, esa no nos la habías contado…

-Lo siento Sirius… es lo que tiene estar de novio con una de las chicas que allí duerme…- susurró mientras de la mano subía junto a Alice hasta el dormitorio

-¡Será pillo!

-Eli lo siento, pero te toca ir con Remus a su dormitorio

-Lily…- se quejó ella

-vamos…- le pidió Remus- tampoco tenemos muchas otras opciones

Ella suspiró… no le apetecía nada pasarse a saber cuántas horas en compañía de R.L… el futuro chico de su amiga… pero él tenía razón… no tenía otra opción.

-¿a dónde me envías a mí, dulce Evans?- musitó Sirius

-no coquetees con mi chica, Canuto

-haber sólo queda este lugar, la sala común…- comentó la pelirroja obviando el último comentario del chico

-¡Nosotros nos quedamos aquí!- susurró James alegre

-¿y eso por qué?

-vamos Canuto… no te me quejes…- casi le suplicó guiñándole un ojo.

-estaaaa bien…- exclamó haciéndose el cansino- ¿A dónde vamos nosotros entonces?

-Sala de los Menesteres…- propuso Alexandra

-¿tenemos que caminar hasta allí?

-No hay otro sitio…- la apoyó Lily

-Dos chicas contra uno, me rindo… subo por la capa¿puedo Jamsie?

-¿qué capa?- preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

-una capa muy mona, chicas… ¿me permites, Cornamenta?

-sabes que sí… todo lo mío es tuyo, Canuto

-¡Cada día te quiero más!- bromeó él haciéndole carantoñas y mimitos antes de subir por las escaleras.

**0o0o0**

_**Hogwarts. Dormitorio femenino. Slytherin. 3.30 AM**_

Sin más preámbulo Bellatrix entró al cuarto de séptimo y cruzó las cortinas donde dormía plácidamente su hermana. Dejó la poción que llevaba entre las manos en la mesita mientras cerraba e insonorizaba mágicamente el lugar.

-Cissy… despierta…

-Bella… ¿ya es la hora?

-Sí… aquí tienes la poción… recuerda que no debes salir de este cuarto hasta la hora acordada… no vayas a estropear las cosas…- la amenazó con suavidad

La menor de las hermanas asintió mientras llevaba a sus labios la poción… hizo un pequeño gesto de repugnancia dado que sabía horrible…

-podrías haberla hecho insípida…

-no te quejes tanto, estás a punto de hacer algo grandioso… ¡ponte a la altura de las circunstancias hermanita!

-está bien…- finalizó tragándoselo todo

-recuerda… cuando comience al baile te beberás la próxima que te traiga Rodolphus…

-se lo que debo hacer, Bella

-eso espero… te repito que no aceptaremos fallos… mañana será un día grandioso para muchos, querida…

**0o0o0**

_**Hogwarts. Dormitorio masculino. 4.00 AM. Remus**_

Remus no podía dejar de observar a su compañera de canciones… le gustaba mucho verla entonando las canciones, y sonriendo humildemente cuando se equivocaba en una estrofa… aún seguía sin entender cómo podía haber sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que le gustaba antes… ahora ya sí que era tarde…

-Remus...- le llamó ella- ¿estás bien?

-Sí claro…

-te has quedado callado… te tocaba a ti- suspiró ella mientras volvía a poner la melodía

-lo siento

-supongo que estarás un poco cansado…

-bastante…

Fue hasta la mesita y bebió un sorbito de agua que minutos antes habían conjurado por si se les resecaba la garganta. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los "arrumacos" que la nueva pareja se prodigaban durante la cena en el Gran Comedor… ¡cómo deseaba que ella pudiera mirarle de esa forma al menos una vez!

_Me estoy volviendo un tonto enamoradizo… nunca antes había sentido esto y ahora… parece que el amor rebosa por todas las partes de mi ser… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo único que espero es que no se me note nada, antes durante la cena, Sirius me ha mirado de una forma muy extraña… ¿y si sospecha algo? No quiero ni pensarlo… se burlaría de mí por haberme dejado atrapar sentimentalmente por Elizabeth Turner… ¡Y encima ella me odia por ser un monstruo…! Bueno no, que sino Alexandra y Lils me matan… por ser un licántropo… _

-¡Remus Lupin!

-¿qué?

-Te estoy hablando Lupin, podrías hacerme más caso y dejar esa expresión enamorada para más tarde…- le reprendió un poco celosa al imaginarse a la causante de que su "amigo" tuviera esa expresión.

-no digas tonterías…- susurró él un poco incómodo y avergonzado- sólo pensaba en el baile…

-sí claro…

-¿seguimos con las canciones?

-¿prestarás ahora atención, Lupin?

-Elizabeth…- dijo caminando hasta ella- ¿por qué ahora me tratas de esa manera tan formal y al principio me hablabas distinto?

-tú y yo no somos amigos, Lupin, no tenemos por qué tratarnos de forma diferente

_Lo sabe_, pensó él mientras sentía como se le revolvía el estómago_, ha descubierto que yo soy el licántropo y me desprecia, no hay otra explicación… ¿por qué siento como si ahora mi corazón casi no estuviese latiendo¿Será que ella es la chica que yo quiero en mi vida…?_

-Como quieras, Turner….- comentó con voz triste

-yo…- comenzó ella a murmurar segura de que no quería ver a Remus con esa mirada tan hundida y triste. Quiso decirle algo para borrársela de golpe, pero supuso que era mejor así- sí, es lo mejor.

**0o0o0**

_**Mismo Castillo. Sala común Gryffindor. Misma hora. Lily**_

-Te toca cielo…- suspiró él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

_Tengo que reconocer que James lo está haciendo muy bien… sabe cantar y entonar justo en los momentos adecuados… incluso me ayuda cuando piensa que me he perdido el ritmo de la melodía… ¿por qué no podría ser un poco menos idiota o más…más estilo Remus¡Es un idiota y encima yo le quiero…! No he podido caer más bajo… enamorarme de James Potter… Lo peor de todo es que él sabe que siento algo por él… ¡nos hemos besado dos veces! Yo le mando a freír espárragos siempre que intenta seducirme o que me pide salir, no sé cómo me aguanta… ¡pero que estoy pensando! Se supone que es lo que quiero¿verdad?_

-Lily… sé que soy guapo pero si me sigues mirando así terminaré saltando encima tuya y yo no me voy a conformar con unos simples besitos…- bromeó él sonriente

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter

-¿por qué eres tan agria conmigo?

-porque eres un pesado…

-¿es qué nunca me vas a decir nada original? Hasta donde recuerde me has llamado pesado, arrogante, tonto, idiota, imbécil, creído… ¿sigo?

-No estaría mal…- contestó con una gran sonrisa

_Me está sonriendo… y yo me estoy derritiendo… ¿por qué me tiemblan las piernas? Tengo que decirle algo cortante… Lilian, dile que ponga la música, debemos grabar cuando antes las canciones… tienes sueño y no quieres estar con él… ¡muévete chica! Dile algo hiriente para que así dejes de temblar ante esa mirada tan dulce que te está echando… ¡Ey, pero si está a pocos centímetros! Te está abrazando… Lily reacciona… ¡No, no, no! No le huelas… tú eres fuerte… ¡Maldita sea, no pongas tus brazos en su pecho…! Tú no quieres besarle… sabes que él lo va a hacer… te va a besar… ¡Reacciona por lo que más quieres! Se supone que no le aguantas… se supone que tú sabes que él te hará daño…_

-Lily…- suspiró él- quiero besarte…

-no… yo…

-¿sabes por qué me he querido quedar aquí?- preguntó acariciando su cintura y su pelo con calidez

-no quiero saberlo

-sí quieres… me he quedado aquí, contigo, porque hace unas horas aquí mismo nos besamos… ¿Recuerdas? Fue ayer… quería volver a sentirte así… entre mis brazos de nuevo…

-Potter yo…

-voy a besarte…

**0o0o0**

_**Mismo castillito. Sala de los Menesteres. 4.30 AM. Alexandra**_

-lo estás haciendo mal… yo empiezo a cantar después de la primera estrofa y tú después…- musitó Sirius por tercera vez

Ella asintió aunque en realidad no le estaba haciendo ni el menor de los casos. Tenía su mente clavada en el presente que aquella mañana había guardado debajo de su cama… Aún no dejaba de pensar en la persona que le había regalado aquello… era tan bonito… pero no podía aceptarlo… no era su estilo… además, las chicas ya le habían regalado uno.

**-****Flashback-**

_-Sorpresa- murmuraron las tres a la vez saltando a su camita_

_-chicas… ¿qué hora es?_

_-Hora de madrugar, Alexandra… es lunes y tienes que desperezarte…_

_-¿por qué habéis dicho sorpresa?_

_-por esto…- anunció alegremente Lily_

_-como nos dijiste que el director te castigó el sábado cuándo fuimos a Hogsmeade, vimos esto y supimos que era para ti…- susurró Alice contenta_

_-¡Qué bonito!- exclamó ella- pero chicas, no tuvisteis que haberos molestado… no os di dinero y…_

_-es un regalo cielo… piensa que en seis años no te dimos ninguno…- bromeó Eli guiñándole un ojo- ya tienes disfraz para el baile._

_**-**_**Fin del Flashback-**

Alexandra dio un respingo al ver como Black se ponía delante suya mirándola con ojitos enfadados.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Te estoy hablando… podrías hacerme algo de caso…

-pensaba en otra cosa…

-ya- espetó él indiferente- tu gran regalo

-no hables de lo que no sabes, Black

-¿Tan enamorada estás de R.L.?

-olvídame, Black

-¿a dónde vas?

-no te aguanto…

-Nos quedan canciones por grabar…- susurró él agarrándola del brazo

-Lee mis labios… N-O-T-E-S-O-P-O-R-T-O

-está bien, lo merezco… he sido grosero…

-¿perdona?

-Me estoy disculpando¿Vale? Lee ahora tú mis labios… L-O-S-I-E-N-T-O

Alexandra no lo pudo resistir y se empezó a reír sonoramente, él no supo porqué pero se le contagió esa sonrisa tan sincera.

-eres un verdadero idiota, Black, pero aún así… te perdono

-¡oye! Tú has empezado al ignorarme

-pobre… seguro que ninguna chica te ignoro antes

-Pues nop… todas me quieren…- suspiró él haciendo poses super "monas".

-la canción, anda

-¡Nadie se me resiste!

_Es un idiota, pero bueno al menos no le hace mal a nadie… aunque eso sí, no le soporto… ni siquiera es mi tipo… no como Rodolphus… Por dios¿qué hago pensando en él otra vez? Desde que le he visto esta tarde no hago más que recordar su rostro… su voz… su mirada… se supone que debo dejar esta obsesión a atrás… él está prometido… nada más y nada menos que con la prima de Black… si ella es tan horrible como él voy lista… ¿por qué me quedaré sin respiración cada vez que le veo? Y eso que solo me le he cruzado dos veces… no entiendo qué me está pasando._

-Halliwell, voy a empezar a sentirme ignorado…- musitó Sirius haciendo pucheritos

-lo siento…

-¿me harás caso al menos durante las próximas horas?

-los próximos minutos Black…

-Algo es mejor que nada…

**0o0o0**

_**Vuelta a la Sala común de Gryffindor. Pocos minutos antes… James**_

-Voy a besarte…

_La agarré con fuerza de la cintura deseando que no se soltase de entre mis brazos… ¡Me iba a dejar besarla! Mmm mi dulce Lily, no sabes lo que he deseado tenerte así… abrazada a mí, con tus labios tan cerquita… mmm ¡la estoy besando! Sus labios son tan dulces… tan cálidos… quisiera quedarme así para siempre… te aprieto más contra mí mientras intensifico nuestro beso… Lily, mi pelirroja explosiva… no hay nada que más quiera en este mundo que tú dejes de rechazarme… sabes tan bien como que me quieres… mmm me estoy volviendo loco sintiéndote así… eres tan dulce… no, no, te vayas aún… jo…_

-Esto yo…

-Lily, te quiero

-creo que deberíamos seguir con las canciones…

-cielo, tú sabes que lo que siento por ti es sincero. Te lo repito para ver si así me crees… yo te quiero

-Dame tiempo¿sí?

_No quiero darte tiempo… quiero volver a abrazarte, tomar tu cintura, besar tu pelo, tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuellos, tu piel… ¡te amo Lily! Sólo a ti, maldita sea, para siempre… ¡Quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos que se parezcan a ti y tengan tu carácter! Deseo que tú seas lo primero que vean mis ojos cuándo despierte y lo último al acostarme… ¡Quiero morir a tu lado! _

-Claro mi dulce pelirroja… todo el que necesites…

-gracias…

-Sigamos con la musiquita… se supone que la melodía es lo único que nos llena de esperanza… hagamos uso de ella ahora, mi amada Lils

**0o0o0**

_**Castillo repetido. Dormitorio de las chicas. 5.30 AM. Alice y Frank**_

-Frank…

-¿sí?

-te estás quedando dormido…

Alice sonrió con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que su chico la empujaba a la cama para ponerla debajo suya. Hacía apenas unos minutos que habían terminado al fin de grabar sus estrofas, y dado lo tarde que era, habían decidido quedarse a dormir allí… juntitos. Ella había ido al baño un ratito para ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes.

-¿Cómo crees que me voy a dormir si te tengo a ti cerca, cielo?

Se estremeció inevitablemente al sentir como él empezaba a besarla dulcemente en los labios. Le gustaba mucho sentirse tan cerca de Frank y le quería tanto… era su chico y le agradecía a Merlín que todo se hubiese arreglado entre ellos.

-Ally…- susurró él empezando a temblar un poquito al recibir las caricias de su novia

-Dime…

-se supone que íbamos a dormir…

-aha…

-y me estás acariciando…- musitó dándole besitos fugaces en sus labios que poco a poco fueron bajando hacia su cuello

-tú me estás besando…

-mmm es cierto… y no quiero parar

-yo tampoco…

La joven alzó sus manos para atraer su rostro hasta sus labios y le demostró todo su amor en un delicado beso. Él suspiró contra sus labios empezando a sentir unas sensaciones demasiado intensas.

-Mi amor, creo que deberíamos empezar a dormirnos ya…

-no quiero dormir, Frank

-Ally…

-te amo, señor Longbottom… y quiero ser tuya.

-¿aquí y ahora?

-alguna vez tendría que ser la primera…- bromeó ella- pero antes pongamos un hechizo para que no nos molesten… no quiero compartirte, cielo

-Alice yo…

-¿no quieres?

-tontita…- suspiró él realizando el hechizo- lo que te quería decir es que te amo… nada ni nadie me separará de ti, te lo prometo

-bésame Frank…

**0o0o0**

_**Hogwarts. Sala común Gryffindor. 6.00 AM**_

-Me muero de sueño…- gruñó Sirius cruzando el cuadro de la señora Gorda

-Canuto… bienvenido…

-¿aún no habéis terminado?

-sip, ahora mismo…- musitó Lily tomando el brazo de su amiga

-Lils… me vas a arrancar la mano…

-vamos Alexandra… es hora de acostarnos…

-¡Evans, nos queda una canción!

-otro día será Potter¡Adiós!

Alexandra miró confusa a su amiga cuando ambas llegaron hasta su dormitorio. Ninguna dijo nada cuando se encontraron con que las cortinas de Ally estaban echadas…

-ella sí que se lo pasa bien…- bromeó Lils

-¿qué te pasa amiga?

-¿a mí? Nada

-Evans…

-me he besado con Potter…- musitó encerrándose en el baño

-¡eso es fantástico!

-no lo es… me ha dicho que me quiere

-Lils…

-¡no puede quererme!- exclamó ella saliendo del baño con el pijama puesto- es Potter

-es buen chico…

-lo sé…

-¿lo sabes?- repitió Alexandra alzando una ceja

-ya no sé ni lo que digo… lo único que sé es que me ha gustado besarle…

-¿y entonces por qué le has rechazado?

-no estoy preparada…

-cielo, nadie lo está cuando se enamora…

-¡pero es Potter!

Alexandra suspiró un poco enojada al escuchar la misma explicación una y otra vez…

-Lils dale una oportunidad… se la merece…

-bueno… lo pensaré… pero aún sigue en pie lo de esta noche…- suspiró sonriendo maliciosa

-no lo has olvidado…- suspiró ella un poco decaída

-vamos Alexandra… será divertido…

-¿En qué momento te habré dicho que sí…?

**-****Flashback-**

_Alexandra se sentía como la protagonista de un secuestro. Lo único que sabía era que había querido ir al Gran Comedor para cenar un rato y así olvidarse el encuentro que había tenido con Rodolphus, y lo que había encontrado había sido a sus tres locas amigas sacándola de allí con fuerza._

_-¡Odio a James Potter!_

_-¿qué ha pasado ahora?_

_-tenías que haberlo visto…- musitó Alice- ha sido romántico…_

_-No ha sido romántico, Ally- contravino Eli- Potter es un idiota_

_-¿me podéis explicar qué ha pasado?_

_Lils, aún furiosa por la humillación a la que había sido infligida le contó lo que pocos minutos antes había sucedido en el Gran Comedor._

_-ese chico te quiere, amiga_

_-¡no me quiere!_

_-Lils, él se ha puesto en evidencia delante de todos…- intentó hacerla razonar Alexandra_

_-cierto…_

_-Ally tú no la ayudes…- se quejó Elizabeth_

_-y tú no la apoyes, Eli_

_-¡basta!- exclamó Lily- quiero la revancha… ¡vamos a cambiar el ritmo de nuestra canción y se lo vamos a restregar en la cara!_

_-¿qué?_

_-ya los oísteis… Black y él quieren lucirse con su cancioncita en grupo… pues bien… ¡nosotras llamaremos más la atención!_

_-Pelirroja, se supone que a ti no te gusta que todos estén pendiente de lo que haces…- le recordó Eli_

_-¡Haré una excepción¡Nosotras lo haremos mejor y más llamativo!_

_-Lily…- intentó de nuevo Alexandra- yo no quiero llamar la atención y en esa canción yo…_

_-tú lo harás por mí¿Verdad?- le preguntó ella mirándola con inocencia- soy tu amiga… me ayudarás¿sí?_

_-vamos a hacer el ridículo…_

_-¡sabía que no me fallarías!- exclamó abrazándola- ¡Te quiero!_

_**-**_**Fin del Flashback-**

**0o0o0**

_**Hogwarts. Gryffindor. Dormitorio masculino. 6.15 AM**_

Sirius se lanzó en plancha a su camita nada más la vio. Se sentía tan cansado que daría lo que fuera por cerrar sus ojos y no tener que levantarse hasta dentro de treinta horas por lo menos.

-no podemos dormir, tenemos clase…- le recordó Remus

-por un día no pasa nada…- bostezó James- estoy que me caigo…

-¿qué tal con Turner?

-normal…

-¿dónde está?

-se fue hace un rato… terminamos pronto…- comentó éste un poco triste- creo que me tumbaré un rato… solo media horita

Les saludó con un gesto y se escondió detrás de sus cortinas. James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada preocupada… pocas veces le habían visto esa mirada tan triste.

-Canuto…

-dime…

-tenemos que ayudar a lunático… está bastante decaído

-mañana le hablamos…- musitó Sirius bostezando sin poder remediarlo- El señor Remus Lupin tendrá que esperar un poquito…

Cerró los ojos un minuto intentando vaciar su mente… tampoco había sido tan mala la noche que había pasado con Halliwell… ella era complicada, pero se la podía manejar… siempre y cuándo le hiciese caso. ¡Más de media hora se había pasado ignorándole metida en sus pensamientos¡Y seguro que la culpa es de R.L…!

Se levantó de golpe de la cama con brusquedad y encendió la luz de la habitación. Ni siquiera oyó la queja de Cornamenta diciéndole que le dejase dormir… ¡Acababa de darse cuenta de esa cosa que antes en el Gran Comedor había sentido que estaba mal¡Ahora lo entendía todo!

-Remus Lupin…

-¿qué pasa con Lunático?- preguntó James temiendo que su amigo estuviera teniendo una alucinación a causa de su falta de sueño

-¡Remus Lupin!

-sé como se llama nuestro amigo, Sirius. ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

-nada… no pasa nada… vuélvete a dormir…

_Así que R.L. eres tú Remus… tenía que habérmelo imaginado… estabas tan raro, defendiéndola últimamente… y ella siendo tan dulce contigo cuando Turner nos salió con ese estúpido pergamino… voy a matarte por no habérmelo contado, Remusin… ¿pero qué estoy pensando¡Qué más me dará que a mi amigo le guste Alexandra! No, Alexandra no Halliwell… No me importa, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa…_

-no me importa…- musitó con seguridad

-¿el qué?

-Cornamenta duérmete…

-Estás raro, Sirius

-no me importa…

-Señor, Sirius Black se ha vuelto loco… al final tendrás razón. Es el fin del mundo.

-Lo es, James, lo es…

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Qué tal este capítulo?**

**No lo puedo creer, al fin puedo decir que... la semana que viene empieza el baile! jeje**

**Lo malo de ello, que la historia se me ha bloqueado en el capitulo veintiuno, snif snif... espero salir pronto del bache...**

**El capitulo del baile es larguito, por ello quedará dividido en cuatro partes. Las dos primeras estarán aquí en una semanita... ahora voy a dejaros con un pequeñito adelanto... (en forma de diálogo, una por escena); a ver si adivináis quiénes son... jeje**

**Un besito y cuidaos mucho!**

_**Halloween I **_

_-yo no estoy defendiendo a Black, he dicho "los pobres" en pluralito… me refería a todos…_

_-Basta chicos, no es gracioso…- se quejó él- Colagusano tú no te metas o te quito mi bendición para salir con tu chica y tú lobito… cállate_

_-¡te gustan las chicas!_

_-sois muy aburridos…- suspiró Sirius- tenemos que saber qué planean contra nosotros_

_-Bien… ¡Que ganas de que llegue la hora! Haremos historia…_

_-Aún no nos contaste qué hiciste para salir castigada..._

_-¿te gusta la chica, Zabini?_

_-¡ALEXANDRA¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- oyó cómo gritaba desde la sala común su pareja en el baile._

_**Halloween II**_

_-recuerda su particular apuesta…- le susurró Eli al oído- su año sabático… se intenta alejar de tentaciones_

_-para que comience la diversión, Frank_

_-va a pasar… sólo quiero que disfrutes del espectáculo…_

_-sí… nadie sabrá que ellos no estarán en la fiesta esta noche… va a salir perfecto…_

_-Lils… ¿me has llamado… cariño?- preguntó James casi sin voz_

_-me matarás, lo sé, pero después…_

_-Sorpresa, Potter_

* * *


	20. Paridas y esas cosas

**Hola!!!!!**

**Ya estoy aquí y muy contenta... ya soy estudiante universitaria jeje. Ya era hora! **

**Helen Nicked Lupin: Hola! no te preocupes, no voy a poner nada en este fic ningún spolier sobre el septimo de Hp... besitos**

**Especial: Wenas... se intentará seguir... hoy de camino a la uni para hacerme la matricula se me han ocurrido cosas nuevas... me viene la imaginación cuando menos me lo espero... gracias por tu review! cuídate**

**Layna Lykaios: Holaaaa una semana más! Cómo tas? gracias al cielo mis pies vuelven a tener su tamaño habitual, jeje... por suerte ya no tengo más bodas en un futuro cercano...; Así que prefieres que sea Rodolphus... mmm... interesante; Sí, con lo de James tienes razón... poco a poco va ganando terreno... sólo le falta un pequeño empujoncito final; y en cuanto a Zabini y la chica que le gusta... voy a ser malita (aunque no tengo porque antes de que termines de leer los capis k suba hoy lo sabrás, jeje) piensa las chicas que hay en la historia (de las que se ha hablado más bien): Elizabeth, Lily, Alexandra, Alice, Maddy, Narcisa, Bellatrix, Mcgonagall (ejem ejem, se supone que es una chica ¿no?)... una de ellas es! Gracias por leerme y un abrazo wapa!**

**ninniel: Holas! Gracias por haberme empezado a leer; a Lily le falta un poquito para recapacitar... cómo se va a arriesgar a caer en las redes de Potter sin luchar? (palabras suyas propias); y en cuanto a la relación entre Eli y Remus... es complicado, ya verás por qué en los próximos capítulos... besitos!**

**mimig2: Wenas!!! Opino lo mismo que tú en cuanto al inicio de la historia. Sólo puedo decirte que casi nunca me gustan los principios... me salen lentos como bien dices. Referente a los chicos: Personalmente Peter no me gusta mucho, por razones obvias, pero pienso que en su época estudiantil no podría ser así... algún motivo poderoso tuvo que tener para cambiar, por eso intento mostrar una parte distinta de él que la que todos conocemos; Sí, Lily no se deja convencer fácilmente y menos tras ver el pasado "amoroso" que James tiene a sus espaldas, y éste no se va a dar por vencido ahora que ha comprendido que quiere luchar por la pelirroja... ¿Dónde se ha visto que un merodeador se rinda sin conseguir lo que se propone? (La parte de ¿me invitas? es una de las que más me gustan y la saqué de una pelea que tuve hace años con mi hermano... creo recordar que fue por un juguete o algo así, jeje...); ¿Te gusta el personaje de Alexandra? Sinceramente, de todos es quién más quebraderos de cabeza me dio... me resultaba un tanto... extraña... y en cuanto a su gusto por Rodolphus... las personas no elegimos cuando nos enamoramos (aunque es exagerado decir ahora que ella esta enamorada de él, más bien... empezando a engancharse, aunque solo se han visto un par de veces); La pareja Alice y Frank es una de las que más me gustan, y me encanta escribir lo mucho que se quieren... ¡una parejita normal, jeje!; Elizabeth Turner... hay una explicación. Me encanta el nombre de Elizabeth, tanto que he medio convencido a mi hermana para que cuando tenga una hija se lo ponga por nombre, jeje. Y el apellido Turner lo puse por una se las series que más me gustan... en concreto por un personaje que me enamoró nada más verle (Cole Turner, en embrujadas). En cuanto a su relación con Remus, si ya esta un poco complicada, dentro de poco... bueno ya verás... y con su relación con Tedd en parte tienes razón; y por último con Sirius también me está gustando como va quedando su personaje... aunque el chico va a tardar un poquito bastante en aceptar que siente algo por Alexandra...; Para terminar disculparme un poquito... esta semanita ha sido bastante ajetreada para mí con la uni, la matricula, el papeleo, los viajes, los bancos, etc, en fin que no he tenido tiempo para nada (se supone que actualizo los lunes, y ahora es lunes por la noche y aún no he subido nada), por ello no me he podido pasar por tu fic, pero en cuanto pueda me verás por allí leyendolo... palabrita de niña buena:P. Gracias por leerme y un abrazo wapa! cuidate **

----

------

-----------

**Bien, dicho esto ahora un MINI gran aviso... esto que subo ahora no es un CAPITULO, al menos no esencialmente. No hace falta que lo leais si no tenéis tiempo... es una locura, que intentó ser algo divertido, aunque no me ha salido mu bien, pero bueno... tiene que ver con los disfraces de los chicos... y es una completa y absoluta paranoia...**

** Y nada más, aquí os dejo el Falso capítulo locura, como yo le llamo, jeje.**

**Pd: tiene una explicación al final en negrita**

* * *

Cuatro chicas se apoyaron contra las puertas de entrada del Gran Comedor. Su objetivo eran los chicos que se encontraban detrás de ellas, cumpliendo una retención impuesta por McGonagall por una de sus continuas bromitas a los Slytherin. 

-Aún no me habéis dicho qué hacemos aquí…

-estamos en proceso de investigación…- murmuró Elizabeth sonriente

-claro, y como tú eres una apasionada en esas lides estás aquí¿pero que hacemos nosotras aquí?- volvió a preguntar Alice observando a sus amigas fijamente.

Alexandra y Lily cruzaron su mirada y se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Eli les guiñaba un ojo.

-Sólo estamos haciendo un favor, nada más

-¿le llamas favor a espiar a mi novio?- replicó Alice incrédula

-hoy te has levantado preguntona…

-Ally- interrumpió Alexandra dispuesta a evitar cualquier disputa- xxlizzie nos ha pedido que oigamos a los chicos para ver qué disfraces quieren llevar a la fiesta ya que a ella esas cosas se le dan mal, según opinión propia claro, y nosotras…

-por decisión mía

-sí, por decisión de Eli vamos a hacerla caso…

-eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿por qué nosotras?

-cuando lo sepamos te lo diremos…

Alice sonrió al escuchar a sus tres amigas decir estas palabras a la vez. No le hacía mucha gracia hacer aquello, pero… no se podía negar a ayudar a una amiga en apuros cuando pedía un pequeño favor como ese.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sirius Black sonrió al terminar de limpiar la alargada mesa de Huffelpuff y giró su vista para ver como sus amigos seguían con la tarea. Aún no se podía creer que McGonagall les hubiese castigado por hacer una pequeña, pequeñísima, casi nimia bromita a los Slytherin... ¿qué tenía de malo dejar a Malfoy y a Snape sin pelo, desnudos, y sin poder hablar en los pasillos del castillo¡Sólo era una inocente broma!

-Mi mesa ya está…- anunció James sentándose de golpe. A él le había tocado Gryffindor, y por ello estaba contento.

-suerte que no te ha tocado la de las serpientes…- susurró Remus limpiando aún a la forma muggle- está llena de cosas pegajosas y grasientas.

-acabas de describir a Snivellus, Lunático

Los cuatro sonrieron con fuerza sin poderlo evitar, y a Sirius le dio pie a una nueva idea para gastarle una broma al chico.

-Peter, tienes que darle con más fuerza a esa mesa de Ravenclaw- musitó Frank

-a todo esto¿qué haces tú aquí, Frank?- pregunto James mirándole fijamente- a ti no te castigaron

-me enviaron…

-¿quién te envió?

-la chica en cuestión me hizo prometerle que no diría su nombre. Lo único que sé es que me dio indicaciones para venir aquí...- _y haceros unas cuantas preguntas, _pensó mirándoles divertido.

Los merodeadores se miraron sin saber qué decir, aunque tampoco quisieron darle mayor importancia. Cada uno tenía otros asuntos que tratar en sus propias mentes.

-esta noche es al fin el baile...- murmuró Frank alegremente

-¡por fin dejaremos de practicar esas canciones!- adujo Peter muy contento

-Colagusano tú eres el que menos debería quejarse, porque sólo cantas en grupo con todos...

-Canuto tiene razón, te has librado...

-fue por pura votación, y Sirius fue quién hizo de mano inocente...- medió Remus terminando su mesa al fin

-siempre cuidando de Peter... ¿alguna vez cambiarás, Lunático?

-si lo hiciera, no sería yo

-¡buena respuesta lobito!

Remus le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia James para dejarse caer a su lado. Limpiar las mesas no era un asunto pesado, excepto si a uno le tocaba la de Slytherin...

-¿ya tenéis vuestros trajes?

-Frank hijo mío, parece que hoy te has puesto el chip de periodista...- murmuró Sirius mirándole fijamente- ¿acaso ciertas chicas alborotadoras que todos conocemos te han enviado aquí como espía?

-¿y por qué a mí?

-¿quién sabe?

-¡yo voy de ratita!- exclamó Peter alegre sin haber escuchado nada de lo que su amigo acababa de decir- es un disfraz muy chulo, que tiene unas perfectas orejitas puntiagudas, y una colita larga, y unos incisivos grandes de propia cosecha mágica...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lily frunció el ceño al oír risas escandalosas al otro lado de la puerta. Acababa de oír contar a Peter la idea de su genial disfraz, y después ese sonido divertido. Giró su vista y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca graciosa al ver como Elizabeth y Alice reían a coro... ¡incluso Alexandra se estaba conteniendo para no echarse a reír!

-así que una ratita...

-vamos Eli deja de reír...-la regañó Alexandra

-le pega con su personalidad...

-Alice, por favor...

-Vamos Alexandra, tú también estás que te mueres de la risa

-Bueno- adujo Elizabeth sacando un pergamino de la túnica- Objetivo primero, Peter Pettigrew, irá al baile disfrazado de una GRAN RATA

-¿por qué escribes eso?

-Alice, no te enteras de nada...

Esta miró con mala cara a su amiga al decirle eso, y entonces recordó el motivo de que te estuviesen allí las cuatro... no podía negar que Elizabeth tendría una buena carrera como investigadora si así se lo proponía.

-uno fuera, quedan tres...

-cuatro contando a Frank...- susurró Lily aún sonriente

-¡De mi novio no dijo nada!

-pero ya que está ahí, vamos a aprovechar

-chicas, recordadme que nunca haga algo que conlleve a una investigación de esta muchacha de aquí... ¡sería capaz de descubrir hasta el más íntimo de mis secretos!

-mmm eso huele a secreto Ally...- maquinó Eli brillando ya de expectación- después me encargaré de ti.

Definitivamente aquél no era su día...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

James se quitó un par de lágrimas y dejó de hipar de la risa que el "inocente" comentario de su amigo había provocado con aquellas palabras. No le iba a decir nada porque era su amigo, pero... ¡vaya trajecito!

-la próxima vez te ayudo a decidir un atuendo...- predijo Sirius- eres un merodeador...

-pues a la chica con la que voy le parece gracioso...

-¿Cómo va esa chica, Peter?- preguntó Frank tranquilamente

Remus observó al joven Longbottom y negó con la cabeza... algo estaba tramando, y era más que evidente. Cruzó una mirada con Sirius y con James, y ante la mirada que ambos tenían supo que ellos también intuían lo que ahí pasaba.

-Maddy irá de...

-Colagusano...- murmuró James- no lo digas

-¿por qué?

-Frank, amigo¿tú de que vas?

-¿yo?

-sí... te ves demasiado interesado en como vamos nosotros...

-curiosidad, nada más...

-sí sí... ya veo...

Frank frunció el ceño, al parecer no tenía madera de espía, pues los chicos ya le habían calado sus intenciones. Suspiró enérgicamente al darse cuenta de que él aún no sabía qué se iba a poner, pues no se lo había dicho.

-Frankie, tu silencio es muy delatador¿sabías?

-está bien... me rindo...

-¡ese es nuestro chico!

-queremos explicaciones, Frank...

-yo explico si vosotros me contáis qué os pondréis- negoció él

-eso sería chantaje, amiguito

-por uno no pasa nada... uno tiene que tener sus mañas...

Sirius pensó en lanzarle un pequeño hechizo al oír decir eso, porque aquella era una de sus frases... ¡se la había robado! Inspiró hondo y sonrió segundos después. ¿Qué más daba que las chicas quisieran saber de qué iba a disfrazarse? Claro, si lo habían hecho era porque querían verle cuanto antes con ese traje tan interesante que se iba a poner...

-James, Remus... Peter, aunque tú ya le has quitado gracia a lo que voy a decir, pero bueno...

-¿qué planeas Canuto?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-¿Qué ha contestado?- preguntó Eli pegando más la oreja a la puerta

-yo no le oigo...- alegó Lils

-pelirroja, gírate un poco, yo tampoco oigo nada...

-vamos Alice¿no eras tú la que estaba en contra de espiar a los chicos?- se burló Elizabeth

-lo sé, pero es un favor a una amiga que requería nuestra ayuda... y además, ahí dentro está Frank, y parece que le han pillado

Elizabeth, Lily y Alexandra dejaron de escuchar al escuchar esas últimas palabras. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca al comprender su error.

-¿En qué le han pillado, Ally?

-en nada...

-Alice...

Las tres fijaron su vista en ella con intensidad, y la piel se le puso de gallina. Suspiró, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable. Se había ido de la lengua y ahora le tocaba confesar.

-está bien, no me miréis así...

-empieza a desembuchar ya...

-estábamos en nuestra sala común juntos Frank y yo y... ella vino para pedirnos ayuda

-¿también a Frank?

-sí... como él es chico pensó que podía averiguar ciertas cosas que nosotras no llegásemos a oír.

-asi que xxlizzie también confía en los chicos...- murmuró Eli frunciendo el ceño- esto podrá ser interesante

oOOOoooOOOoOOoOOOO

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Albert Zabini paseaban arrastrando los pies a través de los terrenos del castillo. Acababan de pillarles en una situación bastante comprometida y ahora tenían que pagar las consecuencias.

-Podríais haberme dejado lanzarle la maldición tortura...- musitó Lucius por décima vez- un poco de castigo y luego le hubiéramos borrado la memoria...

-contra ella no podemos hacer nada...- protestó Albert- y lo sabes

-es solo una chica

-¿solo una chica?- repitieron sus dos amigos a la vez- si ella quisiera, ahora mismo ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí

-¡tanto lío por xxlizzie!; ¿Qué podría hacerme...?

_Eliminarte de un plumazo_, pensó Severus pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo no estaba hablando en serio. Sólo se encontraba un poco frustrado por ponerse a hacer algo de forma obligada, como aquello.

-¿Quién es el primero?- preguntó Zabini al llegar a la entrada del castillo

-tú por hablar...- susurró Malfoy secamente

-ya sabes las reglas...- le recordó Severus

-la próxima vez que intentemos usar magia negra en algún muggle deberemos asegurarnos de que nadie nos vea...

-eso no tiene sentido

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque es obvio que ella ya sabía lo que íbamos a hacer...- suspiró impaciente- sólo nos ha puesto una excusa para que hagamos lo que ella quería

-¡se supone que nosotros somos los chantajistas y los malos!

Zabini rió al ver el gesto de Severus de exasperación mientras caminaba hasta las escaleras del primer piso. Allí, sentadas en el suelo se encontraban un grupito de tres chicas riendo sin parar sobre algo que parecía ser muy gracioso. Inspiró hondo y se puso delante suya con los brazos cruzados.

-Jason Voorhes...- murmuró de forma rápida

-¿perdona?- preguntó una de las chicas

-Llevo una máscara de Hockey y un hacha...- continuó diciendo intentando no mirar a determinada chica con cabello castaño

-Zabini¿estás bien?

-Peleé contra Freddy y no se me ve el rostro. Soy Jason Voorhes¿de qué vais vosotras?

Desde lejos Lucius y Severus veían como dos de las chicas se reían a carcajadas mientras que una comenzaba a hablar de forma cautelosa con él.

-¿te refieres al baile de Halloween?

-sí

-¿irás de Jason Voorhes?

-sí

-¿con un hacha...?- repitió la castaña aún incrédula- ¿no era un cuchillo?

-dejemos las bromas para después...- le pidió el chico un poco avergonzado- ¿de qué vas tú, Maddy?

-Voy de cisne

-dile el color...- musitó una de sus amigas

-cállate...

-¡va de cisne verde!

Lucius sonrió abiertamente al oír aquella exclamación, pero enseguida se le quitó la risa al ver paseando por allí a tres personas. Sin despedirse de su amigo, caminó hasta ellos prometiéndose a sí mismo que se vengaría de la causante de todo aquello en cuánto tuviera la menor ocasión.

-No quiero ni una palabra...- empezó diciendo cuando hubo llamado su atención- me escucháis, luego respondéis y me marcho tan tranquilamente

-¿acaso la cercanía de la noche de brujas te está afectando, Lucius?- preguntó Bella con maldad

-dije sin decir nada...

-¿qué sucede, Lucius?- preguntó Narcisa amablemente

El chico sonrió al ver a su prometida de nuevo de buen talante y admiró a Bella por el trabajo que estaba haciendo con ella.

-Voy a ir al baile de Michael Meyers, ese encapuchado que por desgracia he de ponerme a la noche. Por lo tanto, sigo. Según la leyenda mató a sus padres con cinco años y se dice con los estúpidos críos le tienen miedo y antes de acostarse miran debajo de su cama por temor a que les ataque...

-¿te has vuelto loco, Malfoy?

-¿De qué vais vosotros?

-yo no tengo disfraz, porque Bella y yo...

-¡cállate!- le ordenó su hermana mirándola con fiereza

-¿para qué quieres saberlo, Lucius?- le preguntó Rodolphus con tranquilidad

-una estúpida quiere saberlo...

-Yo de romano y mi querida prometida de bruja sexy y malvada

-te pega al dedo ese disfraz querida

-como el tuyo de encapuchado¿verdad Lucius?- ronroneó Bella mientras ponía las manos en su pecho

Severus suspiró queriendo acabar cuanto antes aquello y se dispuso a buscar a su objetivo. Albert y Lucius habían tenido suerte porque los suyos no le darían problemas, pero en su caso era hacer el ridículo... esperó que al menos encontrase a las chicas que buscaba solas. Pensó que aquél día tendría suerte al pasar por la puerta del Gran Comedor y encontrarse allí a quién estaba buscando.

Por lo menos estaba sola con sus amigas... era un paso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Primero vuestros disfraces...- murmuró Frank

Sirius acababa de explicar su plan para atraer la atención de las chicas. James y Peter estaban de acuerdo con él, sin embargo Frank y Remus dudaban un poquito. Ambos conocían el carácter de sus amigas y no querían ningún tipo de roce ese día. Por ello Frank había querido reconducir la conversación al tema de los disfraces.

-Estás un poco pesadito, Frankie

-yo que tú me lo pensaría un poco mejor antes de decir eso... si estoy aquí es por orden... superior, por así decirlo

-¿orden superior?- preguntaron a la vez Peter y James curiosos

-habla y hablamos...- tanteó Sirius

-primero vosotros...

Remus suspiró viendo de antemano cómo se avecinaba una discusión. Para impedirlo se levantó de un golpe y puso las dos manos en alto para hacerse escuchar.

-Chicos hagamos una tregua...

-¿qué propones lobito?

-Sirius, tú y yo diremos nuestros disfraces y mientras tanto James llevará a cabo tu plan... así nos dividimos y al menos intentaremos no meter la pata hasta el fondo

-¿por qué tiene que ser Jamsie quién se divierta?- protestó Sirius- la idea es mía

-Canuto...

-de esta me vengo, querido lobezno, recuérdalo en futuras bromitas...

El chico alzó una ceja ante aquella amenaza subersiva, pero no quiso decir nada.

-empieza Siri-boy...- bromeó James

-ya que hay que hacerlo, hagámoslo bien...- propuso quitándose la tristeza de golpe

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron a la vez sus amigos

Sirius sonrió abiertamente mientras procedía a caminar hasta las puertas dobles de entrada. Sacó su varita y pronunciando un hechizo no verbal hizo que la puerta se volviera transparente. James dio un brinco al ver a su pelirroja espiando tras la puerta, Remus suspiró viendo venir una bromita de su amigo, Peter no dijo ni hizo nada, y Frank sólo sonrió al ver que su novia también estaba intentando hacer lo mismo que él.

-¿lo sabías?- preguntó James señalando con un gesto a las chicas

-son demasiado predecibles...- vocalizó para que no le oyeran, luego se aclaró la voz y elevando su tono añadió:- mi traje va a ser el más seductor de todos. Las chicas caerán a mis pies, como siempre han hecho, los chicos me tendrán envidia y los profesores no me dirán nada al ver lo popular que soy

James, Peter y Remus no pudieron evitar una mueca divertida al ver la cara de exasperación que se les quedaba a Lily y a Elizabeth al oír aquél comentario. Parecía que ambas deseaban encontrar el mejor momento para saltar encima suya a la menor oportunidad.

-¿Y cuál disfraz genial es ese Canuto?- preguntó James siguiendo el rollo a su amigo

-¡Es muy sexy...!- casi gritó poniendo voz seductora- las chicas no me resistirán, ya lo veréis...

-vamos, no nos dejes con la intriga...- le pidió Remus deseando saber qué planeaba hacer su amigo

Sirius le guiñó un ojo divertido mientras veía a las chicas pegarse cada vez más a la puerta curiosas también. Alzó las manos al aire para crear un efecto dramático y musitó con lo que parecía un tono serio y formal.

-Voy a ir de caballero medieval rescatador de bellas damas en apuros que necesitan un beso de mis labios para poder sobrevivir...- dijo de carrerilla muy contento- como soy tan, pero tan buen chico...- continuó alzando su tono de voz-... me acercaré a cada chica con mi disfraz tan original, y les daré una muestra de mi sensualidad. Salvaré a todas las doncellas en el baile de una muerte segura... porque ¿qué será de ellas sin el seductor más amable, sexy, encantador, sexy, simpático, sensual... ¿he dicho sexy... ya?... de Sirius Black?

James no pudo más que empezar a reír ante las tonterías que su amigo decía al mismo tiempo que dos de las chicas tropezaban entre sí y caían al suelo. Encantando con su hazaña, Sirius hizo una graciosa reverencia en su honor sabiéndose ya vengado por haber sido espiado de aquella forma tan vil. Al inclinarse para salir a reírse un poquito de Lils y Elizabeth que eran las chicas que habían terminado con sus hermosos traseros en el suelo, cambió su rostro de satisfacción a uno de pura diversión y malicia al ver a Severus Snape plantándose delante de las chicas.

-Cornamenta tenemos diversión garantizada dentro de... cinco minutos

-ya lo veo, Canuto...

-¡al fin algo que valdrá la pena!- exclamó Peter fascinado

-mal momento para Severus, buen momento para nosotros...- afirmó Remus

Sabía que se avecinaba una broma contra Quejicus, y no iba a hacer nada para detenerla. Es más, si estaba en su mano ayudaría todo lo posible... ¿Desde cuándo Snape se acercaba de forma amistosa a Elizabeth y compañía?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice observó con una sonrisa mal disimulada a sus amigas mientras entre Alexandra y ella las ayudaban a levantarse. Estaba casi segura que Sirius acababa de gastarles una de sus bromitas con lo de aquél disfraz que pensaba llevar. Le conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de cuándo elevaba su voz.

-Ese idiota de Black...- musitó Eli- ¿quién se cree que es?

-es un egocéntrico...- susurró Lils

-habéis intentando entrar las dos a la vez al comedor para echarle una bronca y os habéis tropezado...- murmuró Alexandra intentando calmarlas un poquito

-¡Tendríamos que haberle tirado a él junto a la puerta!

-Eli...

-¡No se como le soportáis, en serio! Es demasiado Black para mí gusto

Alexandra y Ally cruzaron se miraron dando por perdida aquella pelea, mientras Lily se quedaba inmóvil sin decir nada. Eli se dio cuenta de ello al no recibir apoyo a su moción de _dar una buena lección a Black_, y se giró para ver hacia dónde estaba mirando su amiga. No se esperó ver a Snape a pocos metros de ellas.

-¿Buscas algo?-preguntó directamente

-Ghostface...

-¿perdona?

-voy a ir al baile disfrazado de ese enmascarado que sale en esas tontas películas de Scream

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio incapaz de procesar lo que acababan de oír. ¿Por qué Severus Snape les estaría contando aquello¿Sería que xxlizzie también le habían enviado a él para investigar? Ante ese pensamiento, Elizabeth se enfadó al pensar que confiaba en cualquiera para aquella misión¿para qué entonces les había pedido ayuda a ellas?

-¿por qué nos lo cuentas a nosotras?- preguntó Alice intrigada

-era parte del trato, o castigo según se mire

-¿castigo?

-no tengo porque daros ninguna explicación...- musitó con desagrado

-vaya¡pero qué agradable sorpresa! Quejicus siendo insoportable... ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a un risueño Sirius Black apoyado contra la pared, mientras que a su lado estaba James Potter revolviéndose el cabello y lanzando por los aires su varita con aire interesante.

-Black y Potter... ¿por qué será que no me extraña tener que veros por aquí?

-pobre pelo grasiento, venir aquí solito...- susurró James divertido

-Dos contra uno, es fácil de imaginar

-Tres contra uno...- rectificó Peter travieso sacando su cabeza entre sus dos amigos

-yo diría que somos cuatro...- suspiró Remus apareciendo por detrás también

-¿por qué no me extraña que Blackie y Potty...- susurró con desprecio- vengan siempre acompañados...?

-Somos amigos Quejicus, es algo que tú no tienes y que jamás tendrás...- sentenció Sirius dando unos cuantos pasos hasta él

Lily y Elizabeth comenzaban a lanzarles furiosas miraditas a los merodeadores de advertencia para que no hicieran nada mientras que Alexandra y Alice se preparaban para observar lo que fuera que estaban planeando los chicos. En ese preciso momento, Severus con un movimiento rápido sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Sirius, pero este con maestría lo esquivó primero, y después se lo devolvió haciendo que el chico saliese disparado a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-tienes que aprender a hechizar, Snivellus, ni si quiera me rozaste...

-y cuando te rozo vas corriendo hacia tu club de fans para que te consuelen...- se burló el Slytherin levantándose del suelo- Oh, se me olvidaba. Ya no tienes besándote los pies a esas ridículas admiradoras... ¿estás perdiendo el encanto Black?

-no eres el indicado para hablar, pelo grasiento...- susurró James caminando hasta él

-tú te callas Potter, tú eres más ridículo que tu "noviecito" porque vas detrás de una chica que ni siquiera vale la pena... una asquerosa sangre sucia

-¡No vuelvas a llamar así a Lily, Quejicus!

-no necesito que me defiendas...- murmuró Lils molesta interveniendo por fin- y ya es hora de que dejéis esta tontería... no es el momento, ni el lugar

-vamos Lily, va a ser divertido...- suspiró Sirius encantando con la idea que se le estaba formando en su mente- ayudar a limpiar las mesas, en especial la de los Slytherin me ha encendido una bombillita en el cerebro

-ah¿pero tienes cerebro Black?- murmuró Eli caminando ella también junto a Lily para ponerse en medio- peleándote así con Snape demuestras todo lo contrario

-querida Turner, no te involucres en esto... ¡vamos a hacer un servicio a la comunidad!

_Ejem, Ejem_

Los chicos al oír aquel sonido empezaron a buscar su procedencia, pero por más que miraron a derecha y a izquierda no encontraron nada. Severus que sabía quién lo había provocado, recupero su varita del suelo y tras lanzarles una mirada de odio a casi todos los que allí estaban, se marchó antes que alguno de los merodeadores le lanzase algún hechizo.

-¡Serpiente! Se marchó...

-te libraste de un buen castigo, Black...- murmuraron a la vez Elizabeth, Alexandra y Lily

-¿os habéis unido las tres contra mí?

-no...- ironizó la pelirroja- sólo estamos en contra de cierto caballero de brillante armadura...

-... que es sexy, encantador, seductor...- continuó Eli con tono amargo

-... y que para salvar a las doncellas en peligro tiene que besarlas...

-¡Anda!; ¡Pero si habéis averiguado mi disfraz!- susurró él haciéndose el inocente

Eli le fulminó con la mirada, Lily dudó entre hechizarle y marcharse de allí mostrándole que no había tenido la mínima gracia, Alexandra bufó medio divertida y medio enfadada ante el descaro del chico y Alice no pudo más que reír a carcajadas mientras que su novio -al fin- iba hasta ella para abrazarla por detrás.

-creo que mejor nos vamos...- musitó Lily- tenemos que abortar la misión

-Black por tu culpa no he podido cumplir mi objetivo...- le amenazó Elizabeth rompiendo el pedacitos el papel que sólo tenía el nombre de Peter- me las pagarás

-Turner... ¡Me agrada tanto saber cuánto me quieres!

-¿y quién no querer a un caballero medieval con el epíteto de sexy y seductor?- musitó Alexandra fingiendo inocencia

-estás aprendiendo demasiado rápido de esas dos...- masculló el chico señalando a la pelirroja y a su mejor amiga- te me estás desperdiciando, Halliwell...

-Esta conversación es encantadora, de verdad que sí, pero nosotras nos vamos ya

-aún no cariño

-Potter ya sabes que...

-sé que ahora mismo te vienes conmigo...- susurró tras guiñarle un ojo a Sirius

Fue hasta ella y antes de que pudiese protestarle, la tomó de la mano y a grandes zancadas comenzó a caminar junto a ella hasta los exteriores del castillo.

-¿debemos ayudarla?- preguntó Elizabeth dispuesta a ir tras ellos en ese preciso instante

-no- coincidieron a la vez las otras dos chicas

-ya que estamos terminando todo esto de forma tan carismática...- murmuró Frank- creo que es hora de saber qué disfraces llevareis cada uno

-Frank¡eres cansino!- susurró Sirius guardando su varita con elegancia

-un trato es un trato

-¿quién empieza?- preguntó Frank alegre mirando a chicas y a chicos

-¡ellos!- murmuraron a la vez Elizabeth, Alexandra y Ally

-¡Ellas!- corearon Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo, pues a Peter ya le habían descubierto

Frank inspiró aire susurrando que parecían niños pequeños. Dispuesto a cumplir con su misión especial, atrajo con más fuerza a Ally a sus brazos, y se preparó a ser el primero en desvelar su disfraz.

-Mi querida Alice y yo vamos a ir conjuntados...

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó ella que hasta ahora no sabía nada de aquello

-sí, cielo... viendo a estos de aquí discutiendo con Severus me ha dado una idea...

-¿y esa idea es...?

-yo emperador medieval... tú emperatriz oriental...- musitó simulando a un hombre mono

-yo contenta... tú premiado...- aconteció ella besándole dulcemente

-yo asqueado... vosotros empalagosos...- susurró Sirius al verlos darse arrumacos

-necesitas una chica Black...- musitaron a la vez las dos chicas restantes

Enseguida todos empezaron a reírse sin poderlo evitar menos Sirius, que miraba a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido. _Turner está consiguiendo una buena adquisición para meterse conmigo, esto no me está gustando mucho._ Eli, que fue la primera en dejar de reír, sonrió con alegría al ver caminando por allí a su novio Tedd

-Yo iré de diablesa sexy y mi novio de demonio poderoso...- musitó rápidamente- ahora me voy... ya que no puedo investigar cosas sobre disfraces... investigaré... cosas interesantes junto a Tedd... ¡Nos vemos!

-se la ve feliz...- susurró Remus un poco decaído

-¿tú de que te disfrazas?- le preguntó Alexandra con dulzura poniéndose a su lado para hacerle pensar en otra cosa

-él va de príncipe y tú estás demasiado cerca...- aconteció Sirius agarrando a su amigo del brazo para ponerle a su derecha

-¿Canuto que...?

-y yo voy seductor...

-¿No me digas?- susurró Alexandra abriendo mucho los ojos fingiendo gran sorpresa- ¡No me lo esperaba!

-Seré Black, Sirius Black...

-¿perdona?

-el agente 007- explicó Remus aún sin poder soltarse del amarre que su amigo le había echado al brazo- el otro día le conté las cosas que hacía un personaje muggle y le gustó como disfraz

-para seducir supongo

-me has leído el pensamiento, querida

Alexandra bajó la mirada ante aquella observación, pero enseguida la levantó intentando hacer ver que no había nada raro en ese comentario.

-yo supongo que iré de Hada...

-mmm- ronroneó Sirius deseando hacer algún comentario ingenioso al respecto

-ni una palabra Canuto...- le aconsejó Remus- no es lo momento

-pero yo...

-Fin del misterio...- arguyó Frank dejando al fin de besar a su chica- ahora cada uno se marcha a su dormitorio

-¿dormitorio?- preguntaron a la vez los otros

-claro... tenemos que despertarnos...

-¿despertarnos?

-¿vais a repetir todo lo que diga?

-hasta que no recibamos alguna respuesta con sentido, me parece que...

-Es hora de ir a clases chicos...

-¡clases!- exclamó Sirius- ¡pero si es...!

-es el día de Halloween y por lo tanto esto no ha sido más que un sueño...- explicó pacientemente Frank mientras andaba con Alice hacia las escaleras que conducían a la torre de sus dormitorios

-¡Un sueño!- replicó Sirius

-deja de gritar y haz caso a tu amigo...- le pidió Alexandra tomando la mano amistosamente de Remus- es hora de abrir los ojos

Sirius la miró como si estuviera loca, mientras todo el pasillo en el que estaban se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro... ¡Sí era un sueño! Entonces recordó que _su_ amigo estaba yendo de la _mano_ de Alexandra hasta el dormitorio y corrió hasta ellos. Al alcanzarles se puso en medio posando sus brazos en los hombros de ambos muchachos.

-Para que esto no se convierta en una pesadilla mejor vamos los tres juntitos para dejar los sueños... ¡No vaya a ser que ciertas personas que yo me sé terminen en una situación más que embarazosa!

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Y así se fueron apagando las luces, mientras cierta profesora de Transformaciones que todos conocemos subía los peldaños en busca de unos dormilones que se habían saltado un par de clases en esa mañana. Así entró en el dormitorio masculino de séptimo para..._

-¡Espera!- gritó James- ¡Aún no me puedo despertar!

-¿se puede saber por qué gritas a estas horas, Potter?

-¡Lily!- exclamó él feliz al verla a su lado- ¡No estoy durmiendo!

-¿vas a decirme por qué me has secuestrado hasta aquí?- musitó

-Em, no sé donde estamos... pero sí sé lo que iba a hacer... Lily, yo...

-¿qué disfraz llevas al baile?

-¿perdona?

-Disfraz... esta noche... evento que hemos preparado nosotros... ¿me sigues, Potter?

-Sí claro... voy del marqués de Cainewood, pero eso no...

-¡No!

-¿qué he dicho?- preguntó el joven con gafas al oír el grito de la pelirroja

-¡Desastre!; ¡Horror!; ¡Injusticia!

-Lils¿qué...?

_James Potter es hora de despertarse_

-¡no! Ahora estoy con Lily...

-¡Yo voy de Jade St James!; ¡Me niego a que tú vayas de Caine...!; ¡De mi Marqués!

-¡Lily!- exclamó él contentísimo de la vida- ¿es en serio?

-Esto es una pesadilla... ¡tengo que despertar!

_Tú eres quién tiene que despertar, James... ¡Arriba, no lo voy a volver a repetir!_

-No... aún no... un minuto más... ¡Lily es genial!; ¿No sabes que significa eso?

Silencio

-¿Lily?

Más silencio

-¡Lily... mi Jade...!; ¿Dónde estás?

_James Potter última vez que lo repito, o abres los ojos o..._

-¡No¡Lilian Evans ahora no huyas de mí!;

_Tú te lo has buscado, Cornamenta… Una... dos... y..._

-¡Lilian!; ¡No ves que es el destino!; ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos!; ¡Esto es maravilloso!; ¡Esto es especial!; ¡Esto es...!; ¡No...!; ¡Esto es un sueño!

_Y ahora una pesadilla, Jamsie... ¡Aguamenti!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_oOoOo_

**Aclaración post-capítulo-locura**

**Disfraces y sus parejitas...**

**-Empiezo por la única pareja en la que sus disfraces lo he tenido claro desde el principio(James y Lily)… no son muy originales, pero… los voy a poner así, yo soy la autora, jeje yo decido… me dejo de líos. Se van a disfrazar de Jade St. James (que casualidad su rango social en el apellido¿verdad¡y me acabo de dar cuenta, jeje!) y él se disfrazará del marqués de Cainewood… para sus amigos, Caine.**

**¿Quiénes son estos personajes? Pues ella es una pirata y él como su rango indica un marqués… ¿por qué los he elegido a ellos? Muy sencillo… son personajes de un libro ("Dulce Rescate" de Julie Garwood) y cuando lo leí, me recordaron mucho a nuestros queridos Lily y James¿por qué? Pues porqué el marqués es atractivo, decidido, leal, valiente y con un toque pícaro que atrae a cualquiera, y la pirata es una chica lanzada, sin pelos en la lengua, valiente, leal también, y sobre todo tiene su puntito explosiva, capaz de dar todo por proteger a los suyos (incluso tirarse al mar a rescatar a unos amigos habiendo tiburones dentro)…. ¿os suenan estas características a alguien¡Ah! Creo que me falta otro dato… la Jade que nos describe Garwood tiene el pelo rojo fuego y unos preciosos ojos verdes… ¿queréis más coincidencias?**

**-Sirius Black obviamente para no faltar a su talante irá disfrazado de un caballero seductor muggle que dedica su vida (y el baile al que asistirá así disfrazado) a salvar a doncellas en apuros, bailando con ellas una pieza… (es listo el chico) y que tiene licencia para conquistar a toda chica que se le cruce en el camino…. ¿sabéis a quién me refiero?**

_**-Bond, James Bond… Aunque en este caso será Black, Sirius Black…**_

-**-Alice irá disfrazada de emperatriz Oriental, y su chico de emperador de la era medieval… **

**-Elizabeth se vestirá de una sexy diablesa y su pareja, McMilliam de un demonio poderoso (Belthazor para quien le guste embrujadas)**

**-dos de los personajes no van a ir coordinados, (pobrecitos, lo siento… pero es que no me cae bien Peter por lo que les hace a los chicos en el futuro y… bueno… no importa. Pero que conste en acta que estoy intentando ponerle a lo largo de mi historia de carácter un poco bueno… sí ya sé k casi no ha salido, por eso digo k lo estoy intentando…) Ahí va: Peter para no dejar de lado su forma animaga, irá de GRAN ratita, con todos sus pelitos, su colita, y esas orejitas puntiagudas… (anda estoy describiendo algo, jeje, k raro) y Madeleine de un cisne verde… (si sé que los cisnes no son verdes, pero lo hace en homenaje a su casa y al color de los Slytherin… la chica que es muy respetuosa…)**

**-De los personajes un poco más oscuros irán disfrazados de forma siniestra (que raro¿no?): Bellatrix se disfrazará de dos cositas… una es una sorpresita… y la otra es de bruja malvada (pero no lo era ya…. ¿? Jeje) su traje será endiabladamente sexy, cortito y sugerente… en su línea, claro, el trío de chicos "malvados", es decir, Lucius, Severus y Zabini irán de tres malos malísimos enmascarados. **

**El primero irá de Michael Meyers (¿os suena? A mí no, jeje, pero bueno. Se supone que mató a sus padres con cinco añitos y los niños le tienen miedo, y antes de acostarse miran debajo de su cama por temor a que les ataque… ¿era así…?...); El segundo irá de Ghostface (el asesino en la peli "scream", no creo que haya mucho que contar sobre este… le conozco hasta yo así que…) y por último Zabini irá disfrazado de Jason Voorhes (creo que este es el que lleva una máscara de Hockey y un hacha¿o era cuchillo?... Recuerdo que salía en una peli que vi sobre Freddy contra Jason… o algo así)**

**MINI GRAN AVISO. En el anterior no he puesto nada sobre Minerva y Albus, por eso ahí va...**

**-En cuanto a Albus y a Minerva… dado que no sé en qué ponerles, lo único que me viene a la mente (aunque tenga la originalidad por lo suelos, jeje, pero bueno, así se quitan de jaleo) Les disfrazaré del director y de la subdirectora de Hogwarts…. Jeje ¿qué os parece…? (gritos y protestas…) ya sé ya sé…. Pero para defenderme solo puedo decir que… ¡es bromita¿os lo habíais creído? Pobres… bueno, me pongo seria… van a ir de Celestino o de Merlín él… (es con su barbita blanca le pega a las mil maravillas al director, no digan que no) y en cuanto a McGonagall estará de hada madrina… (aunque su misión será más de separar que de unir parejas… ya la conocemos).**

**-Y por último para terminar con esta súper tontería (que ya paso a explicar porque lo he escrito) pondré el minuto de reflexión que utilicé para poder "elegir" los disfraces que llevarían tanto Remus, Alexandra como Rodolphus pues me costó mucho ponerles uno ****icoss hace a m mis "niños"**

**Un minuto de reflexión…**

_**(Remus va al baile con Lily, por que es su amiga y quiere ayudarla, pero… en realidad él se acaba de dar cuenta de que le gusta Eli, aunque no puede tener posibilidades con ella, primero porque ella ya está con otro y segundo porque sigue creyendo que odia a todos los licántropos… por lo tanto no puede llevar nada con lo que se empareje con Elizabeth, además, no sabe que se va a poner ella… no es adivino; Tampoco puede ir en conjunto con Lils porque… ¿con qué puede "pegar" –por decirlo así- una chica pirata? Lo único podría ser vestirse también de chico pirata… y para mi Remusin vestirle como ella… no creo que le gustase a James… así que…)**_

_**(Rodolphus es malo malísimo, todos lo sabemos y tiene un plan bien diseñado… que aún no sabemos cuál es, (¿O si lo sabemos?) La cuestión es que su "chica" va de brujita (lástima que vaya de forma sexy, y no con una berruga, ciento cincuenta kilos de más, y pelo alborotado… mmm soy mala con ella… jeje)**__**entonces… ¿de qué se tiene que disfrazar él… de mago? Ya lo es, y él para bien o para mal no es tan obvio… y tan simple (ejem ejem, date por aludida sí quieres, cielo –y lo digo de forma inocente-) así que… otro con el que estoy en blanco)**_

_**(Y me queda Alexandra… ella al principio tenía un vestidito muy mono que sus amigas le habían regalado semanas antes… ya que lo encargaron en Hogsmeade… (recordad que ella los fines de semana le es imposible salir del castillo, incluso de estar con nadie) y resulta que un día antes, un extraño le envía un "paquete" con una notita firmada por R.L. regalándole un nuevo disfraz muy…. Hermoso… el disfraz de las chicas es el de un hadita muy mono, que la hace resplandecer, con alitas y esas cosas… y el de R.L. es… distinto… casi todo lo contrario así pues…)**_

**-Y ya sabemos como terminan: Remus (príncipe), Rodolphus (una especie de romano) y Alexandra (Hadita...)**

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Ya termino con esta GRAN notita… ¿por qué lo he hecho? Me preguntarán, muy sencillo… ¡Soy malísima describiendo! Por lo tanto, cuando veáis la parte en la que salen los chicos con sus disfraces os fijaréis en que casi no describo… ¡es que es mi fallo… ya os habréis dado cuenta… **_

_**Admito que no escribo muy bien… lo hago porque me encanta, pero para nada bien… aún así… lo hago, jeje! Así que he puesto esta pequeña… notita (o grande según se mire) para que más o menos os hagáis una ideita… nada más…**_

_**Nada más, gracias por soportarme con esto… **_

* * *


	21. Halloween I: Disfrazes

**Aquí vienen ya los capítulos del baile... al fin!**

**Como dije antes divido el capitulo en cuatro partes porque me ha salido larguito...**

**Las dos primeras partes las subo ahorita...**

**espero que os guste... **

* * *

**Capítulo veinte. **

**Halloween I. Disfraces**

Somnolientos se encontraban los cuatros merodeadores y las chicas mientras intentaban mantenerse despiertos en la última clase del día. Por suerte los profesores habían sido piadosos, y habían cortado las clases de la tarde para dejarles el tiempo justo para ultimar los últimos detalles.

-Podían habernos dejado dormir… para dos horitas…- musitó Eli muy cansada

-qué vergüenza… ¡es la primera vez que me llaman la atención de esta manera!- musitó Lily añadiendo los ingredientes necesarios a su poción.

-vamos… no ha sido para tanto…- intentó animarla Alexandra al darse la vuelta para mirarlas- dormimos tres horas…

-¡Anda que tener que despertarnos McGonagall!- bromeó Alice, dándose también la vuelta

-Peor parte se han llevado los chicos… a ellos les ha regado con agua bien fría…- susurró Lily encantada de la vida con aquello.

-siguen tiritando los pobres…

-Alexandra¿desde cuándo defiendes a Black?- preguntó Eli sorprendido

-yo no estoy defendiendo a Black, he dicho "los pobres" en pluralito… me refería a todos…

-si tú lo dices…

**0o0o0**

Por tercera vez en menos de media hora Sirius volvió a estornudar. Seguía maldiciendo a su profesora de Transformaciones por haber sido tan brusca… ¡Con lo bien que él se portaba con ella!

-como sigas así no podrás bailar con nadie esta noche, Canuto

-no bromees con cosas serias, Cornamenta

-hoy estás un poco raro, amigo

-¿yo?; ¿Raro? No sé por qué lo dices…

-mal genio…- comenzó a enumerar Remus desde atrás, que había oído todo-… malas palabras, gesto serio…

-ningún guiño seductor a ninguna chica, pocas palabras, ninguna broma planeada…- continuó Peter

-Basta chicos, no es gracioso…- se quejó él- Colagusano tú no te metas o te quito mi bendición para salir con tu chica y tú lobito… cállate

-vaya, a Peter una pequeña amenaza y a mí un gritito… De verdad que algo te pasa

-puede que lo sepas, Lupin

James ahora sí que le miró extrañado… le había llamado Lupin y no Remus… sí que le pasaba algo.

-Canuto…

-terminemos la poción… tenemos que ir a comer y organizar el maldito Gran Comedor…

-¿estás bien?

-claro… ya me conoces, yo no funciono si no tengo mis horitas de sueño habituales…

Cornamenta se giró hacia sus amigos para ver lo que ellos pensaban y al verlos con expresión preocupadas se dio cuenta de que no era el único que intuía que algo raro estaba pasando allí.

**0o0o0**

_Ciertas horitas después…_

Alexandra se dejó caer en el suelo realmente agotada tras haber terminado de colocar todo tal y como habían prediseñado en la sala de los Menesteres… les había ocupado una hora y media después de haber comido, pero por fin lo habían logrado.

-Genial, terminamos…

-podríamos dejar pasar a los chicos… no dejan de llamar a la puerta preguntando si pueden entrar…- comentó Alice- además, yo quiero ver a Frank

-hablando de ese chico y tú… ¿podrías contarnos qué pasó anoche para que se quedara a dormir en tu cama contigo y con un hechizo de privacidad?- preguntó Elizabeth pícara

-pasó lo que tenía que pasar…- susurró ella sonriente y un poco avergonzada

-¡lo hiciste!- Exclamó Lils- ¡Y con Frank!

-oye, que tú ya lo has hecho y tú también Eli, no sé porqué montáis tanto escándalo…- susurró ella altiva

-entonces la única que falta es Alexandra…

-a mi no me metáis…- intentó defenderse la chica- además, yo nunca lo voy a hacer…

-¿qué?- exclamaron a la vez las tres amigas

-nunca voy a hacer eso con ningún chico… no me gusta…- repitió ella tranquilamente

Elizabeth abrió muchos los ojos creyendo entender que quería explicar su amiga, mientras que Lily la observaba incrédula y Alice comprensiva.

-¡te gustan las chicas!

**0o0o0**

Tres orejas estaban pegadas a las puertas de la entrada del Gran Comedor intentando oír algo de lo que las chicas se traían en manos. Durante la comida se habían ofrecido a ayudar, pero ellas les habían echado literalmente de allí, con la aprobación del director, alegando que como bien ellos dijeron una vez, la decoración del lugar era asunto suyo.

-¿qué acaban de decir?- preguntó Sirius sin despegarse de su posición

-Algo sobre anoche y Alice…- contestó Peter

-chicos creo que deberíamos subir arriba y descansar un poco…- convino Remus

-Estoy de acuerdo…- apoyó Frank

-sois muy aburridos…- suspiró Sirius- tenemos que saber qué planean contra nosotros

-Canuto tiene razón, hoy Lily me ha estado observando de forma rara… si no fuera ella, diría que está planeando algo…

-James, yo creo que…

-¡Te gustan las chicas!- oyeron todos como gritaban tres chicas

De la impresión se cayeron al suelo los tres "espías" sin poderlo evitar, uno encima del otro al haberse tropezado entre sí.

-¿hemos oído lo que creo que oímos?- preguntó Peter sorprendido

-lo oí hasta yo, Colagusano…- suspiró Remus

-quiénes han gritado han sido Eli, Lils y Alice…- comentó James mirando fijamente a los ojos a su mejor amigo.- eso quiere decir que a Alexandra le gustan las…

-no lo digas…- le pidió él con suavidad aún muy impresionado- me marcho

-Canuto, espera…

-¿lo sabíais?- preguntó Peter

Los tres amigos negaron con un simple gesto ante aquella pregunta, mientras que James fruncía el ceño… ahora entendía la razón del malhumor de su amigo aquella mañana… _He de hablar con Canuto cuánto antes…__tendrá que aceptarme la verdad lo quiera o no._

**0o0o0**

En aquellos momentos Severus se encontraba nervioso sentado en su sala común. Sólo faltaban unas pocas horas para que todo comenzase y aún no sabía qué debía sentir en aquellos momentos… ¿era normal sentirse tan inseguro?

-Hoy es un gran día, Severus

-¿tú también lo crees, Albert?- le preguntó a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado observando encandilado a una chica de su misma edad

-por supuesto… ya nos tocaba…

-¿Estás preparado para hacer _todo_ lo que tenemos planeado?

Zabini se giró para observarle al oír aquella pregunta. Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos… ya se había mentalizado de lo que debía hacer, y no notaba una gran diferencia ante lo que podía suceder… ya lo había practicado antes en animales, no le resultaría difícil…

-asunto arreglado…- murmuró Lucius entrando por la puerta en aquél preciso momento- Tres chicos de sexto nos cubrirán esta noche… nadie sabrá nada ni sospechara de nosotros…

-bien…

-Severus¿algún problema?- le cuestionó al ver que su amigo no parecía muy convencido aún

-ninguno… me estaba mentalizando en el plan, nada más.

-Bien… ¡Que ganas de que llegue la hora! Haremos historia…

**0o0o0**

Mientras tanto, las cuatro chicas Gryffindor habían decidido subir a su dormitorio para empezar a prepararse… aún tenían que ducharse, maquillarse y todas esas cosas, y sólo tenían tres horitas hasta que llegase la hora del inicio del baile. Todas se sentían nerviosas pues todos iban a ver el esfuerzo que habían dedicado a la hora de la realización del baile… y todo había comenzado por un ridículo castigo.

-Aún no nos contaste qué hiciste para salir castigada

-¿Ahora os acordáis de eso?

-sip

-la verdad es que no hice nada…- se confesó Alexandra

-¿nada?; ¿Y aceptaste así como así el castigo?

-no quedaba más remedio… lo ordenó el director…

-ya…- musitó Eli con cara de no creerle ni un poquito

-chicas…- susurró Lils saliendo del baño en aquél preciso instante- ¡Qué guapas!

-vamos pelirroja, Ally y yo casi, casi, casi ya estamos… ¡sois unas tardonas!

-no vale… os habéis vestido con magia…

-para algo nos vale…- musitaron las dos con una sonrisa- así os ayudamos a las dos a vestiros…

-no necesitamos ayuda…- se quejaron a la vez Alexandra y Lils

-vamos chicas… ¡nos hace ilusión!

Elizabeth y Alice pusieron morritos para intentar convencer a sus dos cabezotas amigas de que se dejasen mimar un poquito… La primera llevaba un hermoso vestido de diablesa completamente rojo, con zapatos de tacón, el pelo suelo completamente liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una especie de diadema asemejando a cuernitos; entretanto Alice iba con un bonito traje de emperatriz, bastante ajustadito, con un cinturón muy mono abrochado fuertemente en su cintura para sujetar la túnica sin mangas que llevaba puesta… con corona incluida. (N/a: lo sé, no debo dedicarme a las descripciones… ¡lo siento!)

-está bien… ¡nos rendimos!

**0o0o0**

Unos metros más alejados se encontraban los chicos esperando en su sala común mientras se miraban los unos a los otros… habían tardado nada más y nada menos que una horita en arreglarse los cuatro solitos… bueno, tres de ellos, porque el señor Black cuando los demás merodeadores habían subido al cuarto para empezar a cambiarse, ya estaba listo y preparado, con su habitual sonrisa de siempre.

-¿por qué tardarán tanto estas muchachas?- se quejó James mirando el reloj por undécima vez- se supone que como fuimos quiénes preparamos el "lugar" tendríamos que llegar los primeros.

-son chicas…- se excusó Peter.

-querida ratita¿no vas a ir por tu chica?- le preguntó Sirius pícaramente

-¡es verdad!- musitó él alarmado- se supone que tendría que haber ido a buscarla hace cinco minutos… ¡me va a matar!

-¿quieres que te acompañemos hasta las mazmorras? Yo que tú no me fiaría de las demás serpientes…- susurró James con voz tétrica

-No hay problema… decidimos quedar en territorio neutral… la tendría que estar esperando en los pasillos del tercer piso… ¡nos vemos!

-Este Peter…- murmuró Remus observando el retrato por el que se había marchado.

Se giró a sus amigos y sonrió suavemente al ver lo nerviosos que estaban James y Frank. Ambos estaban vestidos de forma refinada y elegante: éste último iba vestido de un emperador clásico, con una túnica bastante apretadita que le hacía marchar puro músculo, y una clásica corona como adorno; Cornamenta en cambio iba vestido en forma muggle, con unos pantalones de cuero, y una fina camisa blanca que también le hacía mostrar sus obvios pectorales que él lucía con mucho orgullo. (N/A: lo sé, el segundo intento de descripción ha ido a peor… ¡Mil perdones de nuevo!).

-¿de qué has dicho que ibas disfrazado, James?

-Soy el marqués de Cainewood…- musitó con orgullo

-¿Y quién es ese tipo?

-un marqués, Canuto…- musitó su amigo con un gesto de obvio.

-am…

-¿Y por qué te has disfrazado de ese… marqués?

-cuando era pequeño mi abuela me contaba clásicos cuentos sobre historia muggle… decía que la cultura siempre estaba bien saberla… el marqués de Cainewood era famoso por su riqueza, valentía y lealtad…- susurró con orgulloso señalándose a sí mismo- como yo…

-suena interesante…

-además, ese tipo tuvo suerte…- terminó él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿y eso?

-Terminó enamorándose de una pirata llamada Pagan, que le salvó de la soledad y de su vida insulsa…

-¿y?

-la muchacha se llamaba en realidad Jade… y tenía un precioso pelo rojo y unos ojos verdes encantadores…- enumeró encantado de la vida

Los otros chicos empezaron a reír sin poderlo evitar, mientras que James sonreía de oreja a oreja por la gran idea que había tenido en su disfraz.

**0o0o0**

Toc, toc…

-¡Un momento!- gritó Alice ante el toque que habían recibido en su puerta.

Sonrió junto a la complicidad de Eli al ver a su gran obra maestra: sus amigas estaban perfectas. Aplaudieron sin poderlo evitar mientras las observaban con detenimiento.

-creo que iba mejor de la otra manera…- susurró Lils avergonzada

-Cielo…

-¡Este corsé me está matando, y estos pantalones son tan… ceñidos!

-Tu traje tiene dos funciones querida… tú lo sabías…- suspiró Eli- fue tu idea¿recuerdas?

-sí, y no me quejo pero…- se interrumpió al oír de nuevo otros toquecitos en la puerta

-¡voy!

Alice se quedó maravillada al ver al otro lado a Frank observándola con amor. ¡Estaba guapísimo con ese traje de emperador!

-Estás… magnífica, Ally

-tú también…- susurró ella besándole sin poder contenerse

-Alice, querida, deja eso para luego…- susurró Eli

-¡estáis todas muy guapas!- recitó él maravillado- pero mi querida novia más…

-¿qué haces aquí, Frank?

-me mandan los chicos os están esperando…

El chico se quedó sorprendido al ver tan bonitas a Alexandra y a Lily. Esta última llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de chica medieval, con el pelo recogido en un moñito, y un gran volante en su falda, elevado con cancán y todo, que al ser tan largo tapaba sus zapatitos; Su amiga en cambio estaba adorable, vestida con su traje de hadita rosa, con sus alitas, su varita fucsia, y zapatitos de cristal. (N/A: El tercer intento… malo, malísimo… pero… ¡se intentó!).

-bueno… es hora de bajar…- susurró Lily aún incómoda con su "traje"

-bajad sin mí… voy un momento al baño…

-¡Alexandra!- se quejaron sus amigas

-¿qué? No me gusta ir así… lo sabéis; demasiado… arreglada… pero de todas formas no os preocupéis, bajo enseguida…

-¡Más te vale, querida!

**0o0o0**

Remus se quedó completamente hipnotizado al oír ruidos desde las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas y ver bajar a las chicas… pero sobre todo con una… Elizabeth estaba… bellísima con ese traje de diablesa… se quedó como un tonto observándola, sin percatarse de que Lily le estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Lily… estás de preciosa…- susurró James encandilado

-gracias, Potter

-¡Te ha dado las gracias!- exclamó Sirius abriendo muchos ojos- Evans, con ese traje y ese carácter pareces otra, te lo digo yo…

-Ya les he dicho que están fantásticas…- suspiró Frank mientras recibía miradas asesinas de James y de Remus al oír como halagaba a las que en su corazón consideraban como sus "chicas".

-Remus, querido príncipe… ¿vendrás a tomar mi mano hoy o mañana?- bromeó Lils sacando a su pareja de baile de su ensimismamiento.

Este son sonrojó un poco mientras contemplaba su traje… en efecto, iba vestido de príncipe, con su chaqueta, camiseta y pantalones reales… al estilo muggle, y su cintinta azul con las condecoraciones correspondientes. A su lado, un Sirius vestido también a la forma muggle, con pantalones ajustadísimos y camiseta azul clarita a juego con sus ojos, le palmeó en los hombros dándole ánimos. (N/A: cuarto intento ejem ejem…)

-todos listos, pues…- susurró éste

-falta mi pareja, Canuto…- suspiró James cansinamente

-¡ALEXANDRA!- gritó Lily llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-bicho malo nunca muere…- bromeó Sirius- ya decía yo que no podría durar mucho sin gritar…

-yo me quedaré a esperarla… adelantaos vosotros…- musitó Cornamenta un poco triste por no poder entrar al baile del brazo de su pelirroja

**0o0o0**

En el Gran Comedor los alumnos ya habían comenzado a entrar y a tomar sus respectivas posiciones… el decorado había quedado literalmente mágico. Se notaba que las chicas se habían esforzado a la hora de adornar el lugar con diferentes criaturas mágicas en miniaturas, rodeadas de las ya clásicas y tradicionales calabazas naranjitas… unas tenían puestas una sonrisa un tantito tétrica, mientras que otras parecían literalmente sacadas de una película de fantasmitas.

Las cuatro tradicionales mesas alargadas habían sido sustituidas por diversas mesitas circulares con seis puestos cada una. La mesita de los profesores también había sido sustituida por una parecida, pero en esta ocasión con puestos suficientes para que todos los profesores pudiesen estar juntos.

En una de las mesitas, se encontraban ya sentados Malfoy, Zabini y Snape. Se habían quitado sus máscaras por "descuido" para que todos pudiesen ver de qué iban disfrazados al baile. El primero iba de Michael Meyers, el segundo de Jason Voorhes, y el último de Ghostface. (N/a: no pongo más de sus trajes, porque lo hice en la notita… ya sabéis cual…). A su lado se habían sentado Bellatrix y Rodolphus, aprovechando que ninguno de los tres tenía pareja.

La chica llevaba puesto un escotadísimo y finísimo vestidito de bruja seductora, con unos zapatitos de aguja elengatísimos y bastante caros, (N/A: sin comentarios); A su lado su prometido lucía bastante atractivo… llevaba un traje como de gladiador, con una túnica blanca de medio lado, con espada incluida y todo. El pelo descuidado y una mirada apreciativa en su rostro… (N/A: imaginaos a un romano de estos cachas y "bien puestos" de la época…)

-al parecer lo han organizado bien…- musitó ella a regañadientes

-habrán sido las chicas, porque esos zopencos no podrían hacer ni la mitad de los hechizos que requieren estas cositas…- murmuró Lucius con maldad reduciendo a cenizas las haditas en tamaño miniatura que volaban por su lado.

-una sangre sucia, una traidora a la sangre, una mestiza y una rarita…- escupió Bellatrix- ¡vaya grupito!

-pues ahí los tienes…- suspiró Severus señalando hacia la puerta.

-los odio a todos y sobre todo a mi estúpido primito…- musitó destilando veneno mientras veía como se sentaban en dos mesas separadas.- ¡Vaya con Pettigrew! Así que nos viene disfrazado de una mugrosa rata…

-yo que tú miraría a su acompañante…- susurró Rodolphus frunciendo el ceño al ver dos puestos vacíos en el lado de los Gryffindors.

-vaya vaya… Albright es su pareja… eso no me lo esperaba…

-¿están… juntos?- preguntó Albert boquiabierto

-¿te gusta la chica, Zabini?

-es cosa mía…

-ya veo… Bueno¿qué más da¡Ya falta poco para la diversión!

**0o0o0**

_Unos pocos minutos antes…_

Alexandra suspiró forzadamente ante la imagen que desde el espejo se reflejaba de sí misma. No sabía por qué, pero tras irse sus amigas, se había agachado para coger el regalo que un día antes había recibido de forma anónima, y se había quedado contemplándolo embelesada… era un disfraz tan bonito… tan impropio de ella…

Había decidido dejarse de locuras y bajar de una vez con su vestidito de hada que sus amigas muy amablemente le habían regalado, pero… la curiosidad pudo con ella. Con un toque de su varita, se quitó el que tenía puesto, y lo cambió por el otro… y se quedó sin palabras.

-No puedo ir así…- musitó atónita ante lo que veía- no es mi estilo, seguramente todos se burlarán de mí y… ¿por qué tengo que ser tan gordita?

Pasó sus manos por su tripita, que la parte del disfraz disimulaba un poco, pero muy poquito… se sentía ridícula vestida así. _Quizá lo mejor es volver a ponerme el de hadita… a fin de cuentas el único que quiero que se fije en mí, está prometido… ¡no, no quiero que se fije en mí!_

Lanzó lejos de un golpe el chisme que se había puesto en la cabeza que hacía de adorno y se dejó caer en el suelo. Siempre se había sentido un monstruo por culpa de no poder controlar su magia… ahora que gracias a una poción podía hacerlo, al menos determinados días a la semana, se había convertido en una adolescente normal… le gustaba un chico… un amor imposible…

Sonrió con ironía al recordar cómo sus amigas creían que a ella en verdad le gustaban las chicas… ¡Ojala fuera así! Alexandra había hablado en serio cuando dijo que no pensaba relacionarse de esa forma íntima con ningún chico, pero por motivos que no entraban al caso en ese momento.

-¡ALEXANDRA¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- oyó cómo gritaba desde la sala común su pareja en el baile.

Se levantó enseguida dándose cuenta que debía irse… el pobre James le había pedido de favor que la acompañase al baile, y no podía fallarle. Cogió su varita dispuesta a ponerse de nuevo el traje de hadita, pero se lo pensó mejor… conjuró una enorme túnica doradita y se la puso encima de todo… le quedaba bastante ancha y así nadie podría notar lo que llevaba debajo. Tomó entre sus manos los adornitos y se los colocó en el pelo (una especie de diadema semicircular con un dibujito egipcio, y varios brillantitos y "rastitas" alrededor de su pelo)

-perdón por haber tardado tanto, James…

-no importa…- susurró él con una sonrisa- ¿no vas muy tapadita?

-¡oye!- se quejó ella fingiéndose indignada

-lo siento… sólo que me sorprende… conociendo a tus amigas y a mi amada pelirroja, estaba seguro de que… harían algo contigo- musitó un poco avergonzado pues sentía que estaba metiendo la pata con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-sé lo que quieres decir, no te pongas rojito, Jamsie

-vamos al baile… ¡quiero ver a mi pelirroja de nuevo! Está muy guapa vestida de noble…

_De noble¿eh? _Pensó la chica sonriendo traviesamente, _espérate a ver la sorpresita que te tiene preparada James… ¡Seguro que no te lo esperas!_

* * *


	22. Halloween II: Llamando la atención

* * *

**Halloween II. Llamando la atención**

Lily intentó respirar con normalidad una vez se hubo sentado en su mesa. Aún su corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente al recordar lo guapo que iba James… parecía todo un noble. Frunció un momento el ceño al darse cuenta de que quizá sus trajes podrían llegar a asemejarse…

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Remus al verla tan callada

-preocupada… Alexandra debería haber llegado ya junto con Ja… con Potter- se corrigió a tiempo

-quizá debamos bajarla de los pelos…- propuso Eli con una sádica sonrisa- ¡Con lo mona que la dejamos!

-¿mona?- repitió Tedd que se había sentado con ellos a petición de su chica, y a disgusto de cierto merodeador.

-Espectacular, ahora la verás cielo…

Remus murmuró algo por lo bajo que sólo su acompañante pudo entender. Giró su vista, y omitió una risita al ver cómo las chicas ya empezaba a acechar a Black para pedirles su turno en los bailes… se sorprendió al ver al chico realmente apurado…

-¿qué le pasa a Black?

-nada que yo sepa¿por?

-les sonríe a las chicas y coquetea pero… no parece cómodo

-recuerda su particular apuesta…- le susurró Eli al oído- su año sabático… se intenta alejar de tentaciones

-¿Crees que aguantará?

-nop

Comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar hasta que al mirar a la entrada viese entrar a su amiga con James. Se enfadó un poco al ver la sábana que su amiga se había puesto, pues por lo ancha que era, no podía calificarse de otra manera.

-¡Alexandra Halliwell!- exclamaron la dos cuando llegó a su asiento

-¿Qué? Ya llegué…

-¿se puede saber qué demonios hiciste con tu traje de hadita?- estalló Eli enojada

-¿hadita?- repitió Sirius sentándose también en ese momento- ¿qué llevas puesto?

-una sábana que se va a quitar ahora mismo- amenazó Eli

-es una túnica doradita, y es bien mona…- intentó defenderse la pobre chica

-pero…

-vamos chicas, y chico…- susurró Remus con una sonrisa- dejemos a Alexandra… es mayor para decidir que debe ponerse… y esa túnica le sienta… em… bien

-¡Mentiroso!- susurraron las dos chicas por lo bajo

Lils observó cómo su amiga comenzaba a beber un poquito de cerveza de mantequilla para obviar lo que sus compañeros decían, y entonces abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que había pasado. Se levantó hasta ella, y cogiéndola de la mano la llevó a un par de metros de su mesa.

-¿qué pasa ahora, pelirroja?

-Te lo has puesto¿Verdad?

-¿el qué?

-El regalo… ese fantástico disfraz que alguien te mandó…

-yo… pues… puede que…

-¡Lo llevas debajo! Por eso esa sábana…

-es una túnica…- se quejó ella por tercera vez- y me gusta mucho

-claro, es tan ancha que podría servirte como tienda de campaña… ¡con el bonito cuerpo que tienes!

-no tengo bonito nada…- susurró ella y añadió con rapidez- estoy-rellenita

-¿qué has dicho?

-nada

-Alexandra, te vas a quitar esa túnica cuando yo me deshaga de lo mío

-¿Te has vuelto loca¿Quieres que llame la atención contigo?- preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos

-¡Sí! Lo harás… me debes una…

-oye, que yo no te…

-Alexandra…- la regañó con cara seria

-voy a matarte cuando todo esto termine, lo sabes¿verdad?

-¡Te quiero!- volvió a decirle abrazándola firmemente.

Volvieron a la mesa enseguida. La pelirroja estaba más feliz que una perdiz. Al sentarse contemplaron la cara malhumorada de James y de Sirius, pero no quisieron preguntar…

¡Ya quedaba menos!

**0o0o0**

Alice y Frank habían decidido sentarse en la mesa de Peter y de su novia, Maddy. A su izquierda se encontraba una pareja de Ravenclaw un poco tímida, pues no decían nada, ni entre sí… sólo comían en silencio.

-esta chica…- musitó ella taladrando con la mirada a cierta amiga suya- me va a oír luego…

-estaba guapa con el traje de hada…- la apoyó su chico lentamente

-¿quién iba de hada?- preguntó Peter encantado con poder estar junto a Madeleine, con su precioso traje de cisne verde, sin tener que esconderse ya.

-es una larga historia Peter…

-déjala cariño, es su vida…

-ya, pero se tapa como si creyese que nadie debiera verla y eso no es justo…

-Ally…

-está bien, ya lo dejo… pero eso sí, luego me oirá

Frank sonrió sin poderlo evitar contemplando el enojo de Alice. Por una parte la comprendía, Alexandra era su amiga y quería lo mejor para ella… quizá él también ofreciese una ayudita propia… nunca estaba de más unir fuerzas.

-¿por qué miras tanto hacia allí?- le preguntó señalando a los demás

-espero una señal…

-¿señal?

-para que comience la diversión, Frank

-¿Qué habéis planeado?- cuestionó él un poco… nervioso

-fue idea de Lily…

-¡qué mal suena eso!- bromeó él

-dentro de poco lo verás…

**0o0o0**

A unos metros de distancia, un mago disfrazado de Celestino-Merlín con una barbita un poco más crecidita que de costumbre –si eso es posible- observaba divertido las miraditas que ciertas alumnas se profesaban… estaba convencido de que planeaban algo, y él, no pensaba impedirlo.

-Minerva…

-¿Sí, Albus?- preguntó la mujer vestida de hada madrina, con el pelo suelto –por primera vez en muuuuchos años- -¿pasa algo?

-va a pasar… sólo quiero que disfrutes del espectáculo…

-los merodeadores…- suspiró ella frunciendo el ceño dispuesta a imponer orden por costumbre ya.

-no, ellos no…

-¿entonces?

-sus chicas…- contestó el director más feliz que una perdiz

**0o0o0**

Un poco más alejados de todo aquello se encontraban tres chicos enmascarados observando el Gran Comedor desde una puerta secreta por la que nadie les podía ver… estaban esperando el momento en el que baile empezase al terminar la recepción de comida para comenzar con lo pactado.

-cuando se levanten, entramos nosotros…- comentó uno con un hacha

-no, cuando la música suene ellos saldrán por aquí y entonces es cuándo ocupamos su lugar…- musitó el que llevaba una máscara blanca

-¿todo listo entonces?- preguntó el tercero

-sí… nadie sabrá que ellos no estarán en la fiesta esta noche… va a ser perfecto…

-menos cháchara y prestemos más atención…- sugirió de malos modos de nuevo el tipo del hacha

**0o0o0**

James se estaba empezando a poner nervioso ante las miraditas que su pelirroja y su acompañante en el baile se hacían… y no era el único. Al borde de la mesa, un muy mosqueado Sirius no hacía más que suspirar a cada segundo intentando llamar su atención, pero el único que al parecer se daba cuenta era Lunático, como siempre.

-Cornamenta, Canuto, tranquilos… son amigas nada más…- musitó Remus en voy muy bajita, que logró ser oído solo por sus dos amigos

-le dijo te quiero….- susurró James en una mueca

-…y se abrazaron…

-vosotros estáis celosos…

Sirius negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que James asentía enérgicamente una y otra vez, lo que provocó que el dulce Lunático comenzara a reírse sin control. _Uno se pasa y el otro no llega¡vaya par de amigos que yo tengo!_

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Alexandra al ver los callados que se habían quedado todos

-no hables con ellos…- les pidió Lils- trae mala suerte

-¿mala suerte?- repitió James

-sí, cariño, mala suerte…- contestó Lils coqueta mientras le hacía una imperceptible señal a Ally.

Sirius se levantó del asiento como si hubiera visto al fantasma más temido de todos los tiempos, mientras que James se quedaba con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir.

-Lils… ¿me has llamado… cariño?- preguntó casi sin voz

-aha…

-¿a James Potter?- quiso asegurarse Sirius aún de pie, haciendo que todos empezasen a mirarlos con la intriga grabada en sus rostros por si ya estaban planeando hacer alguna de las suyas.

-sí, Black…

-chicos…- les pidió Remus observando que eran el objetivo de las miradas de los demás- ¿podemos seguir cenando en paz?

-yo diría que no…- sonrió Lily mientras se levantaba del asiento con su varita en la mano.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó James aturdido

-comienza el espectáculo chicas…

**0o0o0**

Una Lily sonriente elevó el sonido de su voz, como ya lo hizo una vez días antes y aplaudió para que todos los presentes fijasen su mirada en ella. Les echó una mirada a sus amigas para preguntarles si estaban listas… Elizabeth y Ally asintieron con un guiño en sus ojos, mientras que Alexandra negaba suavemente… la pelirroja le dio un pequeño empujón para levantarla de su asiento.

-no te eches atrás ahora…- le pidió en un susurro

-está bien… pero insisto en que…

-me matarás, lo sé, pero después…

Alzó su varita al centro de las luces para apagarlas todas y sólo quedaron iluminadas las cuatro chicas. Lentamente, Lily se subió encima de la mesa dónde habían estado cenando ella y los chicos; Elizabeth caminó hasta la mesa de los tres enmascarados, la bruja y el romano y se subió allí con elegancia; Alice, con la ayuda de su chico, se puso encima de su respectiva mesa; y la última de las chicas caminó con un poco de nerviosismo hasta la mesa de los profesores, y tras dudarlo unos pocos instantes, allí terminó haciendo lo mismo que habían hecho sus amigas minutos antes, tras ver una aprobación en los ojos de su director.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts y queridos profesores…- comenzó a decir Lils de forma seductora- todos sabréis que este baile los hemos organizado nosotras y ciertos chicos que tenemos aquí…- les guiñó un ojo a los aludidos y continuó- mientras estábamos cenando, habéis oído ciertas canciones de fondo… no sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero eran nuestras respectivas voces…

Un murmullo de reconocimiento recorrió entre los presentes, mientras la pelirroja saboreaba aquella mirada anonada que tenía James en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora es un placer para mí deciros que mis amigas y yo hemos decidido entreteneros a todos durante unos pocos minutos con una canción muggle que nos enamoró al oírla… espero que disfrutéis con ella, como lo voy a hacer yo…

Se oyeron ciertos aplausos, mientras Alice y Eli comenzaron a manipular las luces… primero las apagaron por completo, mientras que poco a poco los alumnos empezaban a quedarse en silencio, curiosos ante lo que se les avecinaba… después, cuando juzgaron que era el momento adecuado, enfocaron con una luz clarita a Lily… esta al verse expuesta ante la mirada de todos, fijó su mirada en James y se apuntó con la varita a su traje.

-Sorpresa, Potter

Éste se quedó literalmente sin respiración al ver como el traje que hasta hacía pocos segundos llevaba puesto su pelirroja se evaporaba en el aire, siendo sustituido por un corsé super estrecho y unos pantalones más que ajustados, (N/A: una auténtica pirata) que realzaban la figura de la chica más de lo que jamás habría creído llegar a ver… _¿Está permitido llevar eso en público?_, se preguntó el pobre chico sin ser capaz de reaccionar…

A continuación la chica volvió a quedarse a oscuras, mientras que la mesa de los profesores comenzaba a iluminarse también de forma tenua… todas las miradas se clavaron en una nerviosa Alexandra, que aún se sentía insegura… fijó su vista en la mesa de los Slytherins… al ver como Rodolphus la observaba fijamente mientras que su prometida le acariciaba sutilmente, le hizo decidirse… _¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!_

Sacó su propia varita de la nada y tras amplificar también su voz para llevar a cabo el "espectáculo", hizo lo mismo que anteriormente su compañera del cuarto había hecho. Su túnica cayó al suelo y después se difuminó en el aire, dejando paso a un nuevo traje… todos se quedaron de piedra, y en concentro un chico de ojos claros y vestido a la forma muggle, al ver el nuevo disfraz que la chica exhibía.

Alexandra llevaba una mini minísima especie de falda –casi del mismo tamaño de un cinturón-, un top estrecho igualmente que le caía en pico por sobre encima del ombligo, y un gran escote que terminaba en "V", atado al cuello… también llevaba cierta sea transparente que se suponía que debía tapar un poquito de su estómago, pero que mucho no hacía… (N/A: una princesita egipcia…)

Segundos después y sin que nadie aún se hubiese sobrepuesto de aquella "sorpresita" la música comenzó a sonar… ahora las luces volvieron a su tono normal, mientras que Ally y Elizabeth se hacían así mismas el hechizo _sonorus_ que antes habían llevado a cabo sus amigas. Fueron las primeras en comenzar a cantar:

_Piensas que me tienes y ya voy  
No le pongas precio a lo que soy  
El amor que te doy se paga con amor  
Todo para ti tiene un valor  
Mira de una vez soy como soy  
El amor que te doy se paga con amor_

A continuación Lils miró seductoramente al chico que le traía de cabeza, y le dedicó su parte de la parte sin dejar de mirarle ni un instante a los ojos.

_Tú llegaste allí y como un rey  
En la discoteque me gustaste  
Me sentí volar al mirarme así  
Tu sonrisa me basto para llegar a mi  
Para impresionar, estabas tú  
Junto a los demás brindando con champagne  
Con tu vanidad y ese club de fans  
En tu mundo te sentías como el mejor_

Ally y Elizabeth volvieron a interpretar el estribillo que hacía de coro mientras cada una observaba a sus chicos sonrientes, dedicándoles con ahínco cada trozo de su canción. La siguiente en cantar fue Alexandra, que sin pensarlo empezó a decir su parte, intentando no prestar su atención en Rodolphus.

_Tú me quieres dar todo material  
Pero te falto, el romance  
Para que comprar, lo que es tuyo ya  
Lo que busco, en la tienda no se vende  
Yo te pido mas, y no me lo das  
Necesito amor algo mas real  
Si no puede ser ven y dímelo  
Ya no puedo un día mas entiéndelo_

Poco a pocos los alumnos empezaron a levantarse y a bailar en la pista de baile que allí habían instalado. Lily sonrió al ver esto, y bajó de su puesto siendo ayudada por varios chicos que quisieron prestarle una ayudita, mientras que James les fulminaba con la mirada, aún babeando, literalmente, ante la sensualidad que SU Lily estaba mostrado. A su izquierda, unos pocos hacían lo mismo con Alexandra, que aprovechó y se acercó "disimuladamente" hacia la mesa de las serpientes, de donde Eli ya se había bajado y se encontraba bailando con Tedd, para así dejarse ver un poco por Rodolphus –disimuladamente, claro-.

_No hay un millón ni mucho mas  
Que a mi me pueda conquistar  
Para comprar mi corazón  
Te cuesta mas amor si compras un amor  
_

_Amor te cuesta más_

_  
Te puedo dar una vez mas  
Si quieres a mi amor llegar  
No hay precio que puedas pagar  
para ganar mi amor se gana con amor_

_El amor que te doy se paga con amor  
Se paga con amor, amor, amor_

**0o0o0**

Vítores y exclamaciones inundaron todo el Gran Comedor, dejando a una Lils satisfecha… giró su vista hacia la mesa en donde se había lucido, por así decirlo, y sonrió abiertamente al contemplar como la mirada de James pasaba de estar confundido y enfadado a la vez tras haberla visto bailar de aquella forma tan sensual con aquellos chicos… ¡Su plan había funcionado!

Había valido la pena el numerito.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué tal fue? **

**En una semanita las dos partes siguientes... ahora haré lo mismo de la semana pasada, un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene... **

**Un besito y cuidaos mucho**

**Halloween III**

-podías haberlo pensado antes, Halliwell…- gruñó Sirius sin poder dejar de mirarla aunque no lo quisiese

-¿ahora me irás a decir que me exiges fidelidad?- ironizó él alzando una ceja

-estás muy guapa con ese disfraz…- susurró él con voz ronca- yo diría que te ves demasiado sexy…

-Sus siglas son R.L… ¿aún no sabes a dónde quiero ir a parar, Remus Lupin?

-vuestra iniciación son esos muggles…- gruñó éste- yo me encargaré de la bruja…

-tus chicas no me dejaron irme después de hacerte esa aclaración, Canuto. Cuando quise volver a su lado, no la encontré…

-la canción te la dedico a ti, mi pirata preferida…- susurró James sin poder evitarlo mientras sonreía.

-me ha besado… me quiere…- comentó alegre

-¿James?- susurró Sirius extraño al ver a su amigo a su lado, con una extraña sonrisa y su varita aún levantada contra la chica.

**Halloween IV**

-algún día pagareis por todo lo que estáis haciendo… yo no me arrepiento de nada y no tengo porqué rogarte…

-no es momento para las preguntas…- luego se dirigió hacia Ally y comentó- venga conmigo al despacho del director.

-nada de buenas noches…- gruñó él levantándose- ¿Cómo te atreves a ir con Pettigrew? Es un merodeador y es nuestro enemigo…

-Ey, Black, no me digas que ahora te vas a poner sentimental conmigo…-ironizó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

-tiene que venir conmigo ahora al despacho del director…

-no encuentro por ningún lado ni a James, ni a Lily, ni a Alexandra ni a Sirius… estoy preocupado

-pero… ¡no puedes salir y menos fuera del castillo! Ya es muy tarde…

-¿fue…mi culpa?

-mi amor…- susurró acariciándole el pelo- tranquila… olvídalo por unos minutos, por favor.

-los novatos hicieron bien su cometido…

-Confío en James Potter…

* * *


	23. Halloween III: Licencia para seducir

**hola!**

**Lunes siete de la mañana... y ya estoy aquí! La semana pasada hasta la noche no lo subí y hoy tan prontito... odio el verano, cambia mi uso horario... ¡Ahora duermo por las tardes y estoy despierta por la noche! Que cosas...**

**mimig2: Hola, como tas? yo deseando poder dormir ahorita aunque será imposible (ya lo predigo yo de ante mano). Lo de R.L. vas mu bien encaminada y creeme que en cierta manera no te equivocas con eso que dices de Rodolphus con respecto a Alexandra... nunca hay que pensar bien de un chico malo (aunque tampoco te confíes demasiado en esa premisa, jeje); Me alegro que te haya gustado el libro de Dulce Rescate, a mí me encantó nada más leerlo... aunque te quité la sorpresa, ya sabías más o menos qué iba a pasar...; pues esta semanita yendo en metro de un lugar a otro (una hora por dia) me ha dado tiempo releer las otras dos series derivadas de este libro (siendo los protas los familiares del marqués y la pirata) y acabo de darme cuenta de cierto parecido que tienen los chicos (su caracter) con Sirius y Remus... creo que se me va la olla con imaginarme cosas pues ahora se me está ocurriendo argumentos nuevos para escribir... ¡no tengo remedio!. Un abrazo y cuídate!**

**Lita Black: Hola! gracias por leerme. Y no te preocupes Sirius tendrá montones de esas escenitas que quieres... sin ir más lejos en este capítulo salen los dos estando solos... (aunque luego no termine la cosa muy bien que digamos, pero bueno). Besitos!**

**kat-ireth-black: Wenas...! gracias por agregarme, y sip, intentaré seguirlo... en mi idea no está parar hasta que logre terminar este fic... aunque por desgracia (o alegría depende de como se mire) me queda muchooo aún... cuídate!**

**Layna Lykaios: Hola... poz aquí estamos, sin nada de sueñito. Siento oír eso de tus problemas con la conexión, yo ODIO cuando me pasa... me saca de quicio. Lo digo porque me pasa cada dos por tres... entre que mi pc se pone enfermito y eso me traen de los pelos... un consejito creo que el calmante lo necesitarás en este capítulo... solo en las ultimas escenitas (no me mates). Por cierto sigo teniendo curiosidad en quién pensaste que podía ser la chica que le gusta Zabini... (cuándo me entra la curio no paro, jeje, lo siento). Cuídate mucho y un abrazo! bss  
**

* * *

**Halloween III. Licencia para seducir**

Remus felicitó a las chicas cuándo regresaron a la mesa para tomar algo fresco pues se sentían un poquito cansadas… Los demás alumnos continuaban bailando en la pista, pues la hora de la música y del baile había dado paso tras la actuación de las chicas.

-vaya Alexandra, sin duda estás mejor sin la túnica…- la halagó con una sonrisa

-te quedaba mejor la sábana…- masculló Sirius igual de sorprendido que su mejor amigo, o incluso más.

-¿a qué ha venido eso?- preguntó James aún no sabiendo si sentirse enojado o admirado.

-te debía una Potter, por los carteles…

-una venganza…- susurró él caminando hasta ella

-¿qué vas a…?

-mi adorada Lily, ahora mismo tú vas a venir a bailar conmigo, y me cuentas de dónde sacaste la idea de ponerte este…. trajecito- musitó apreciando sus curvas sin poderlo evitar- además, ya que has bailado de forma tan… atrayente con esos seres de ahí – señaló a esos chicos que aún la miraban como lobos hambrientos por una presa- bailarás conmigo.

-tendrás que pedírmelo, Potter

-¿bailas conmigo, Evans?

La chica sólo asintió feliz y se dejó arrastrar hasta el centro de la pista, mientras que les seguían Frank y Alice y Elizabeth y Tedd… Alexandra se dejó caer en la silla… ahora que había pasado todo, no llegaba a comprender cómo se había dejado convencer a hacer algo así.

-¿se fijaron mucho en mí?- preguntó un poco tímida

-bastante…- contestó Remus amablemente

-¡qué vergüenza!

-podías haberlo pensado antes, Halliwell…- gruñó Sirius sin poder dejar de mirarla aunque no lo quisiese

-tú siempre tan simpático, Black…

-chicos… ¡estamos en una celebración!- susurró Remus caminando hasta la chica- Dado que me he quedado sin pareja para todo el baile… y que a ti te pasa lo mismo¿me permitirías un par de bailes?

-claro… pero si quieres me pongo la túnica, pega bien con mi tocadito y…

-no

-sí, tienes razón…- susurró Sirius al mismo tiempo que su amigo observándola evaluadoramente.

Lunático le miró con una sonrisa, y cogió de la mano a Alexandra antes de salir hacia la pista, ante la fulminante mirada de su amigo, a lo que aquello no le gustaba nada.

**0o0o0**

Rodolphus no podía dejar de mirar hacia cierta persona que bailaba en el centro de sala como hipnotizado. A su lado, Bellatrix se levantó al ver la clara señal de que todo estaba siendo preparado.

-es la hora…- les indicó a Malfoy, Zabini y Snape- mi hermanita ya está aquí… ya sabéis… cinco minutos en salir de aquí y debéis volver en cuanto hagáis vuestro trabajo…

-deja el inicio en nuestras manos…- susurró Lucius seguro de sí mismo, antes de salir por la puerta hacia donde sus dobles les esperaban.

-y tú, prometido mío…- musitó- cuidadito con lo que haces y a quién miras…

-¿ahora me irás a decir que me exiges fidelidad?- ironizó él alzando una ceja

-yo sólo te aviso…

Le dio un beso antes de salir del Gran Comedor con la cabeza bien alta. Cruzó la entrada principal, al mismo tiempo que tres enmascarados oscuros caminaban con paso resolutivo hacia la pista de baile. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que nadie había visto el cambiazo.

-hermanita…

-¿tienes la poción, Narcisa?- musitó Bella impaciente

-la mía y la tuya…

La menor de las Black bebió su poción al mismo tiempo que su hermana lo hacía también… poco a poco, Cissy empezó a transformarse mediante la poción multijugos en su hermana mayor, con su disfraz y todo, mientras que Bella hacía lo mismo.

-Comienza el Show…

**0o0o0**

James abrazaba con fuerza a su pelirroja mientras bailaban dulcemente uno junto al otro. Se sentía pleno al poder sentirla tan cerca suyo, incluso ya casi había olvidado el principio de enojo que se había apoderado de él minutos antes al ver a esos chicos revoloteando a su alrededor. Lily, a su vez, también se encontraba muy a gusto entre los brazos del joven. Nunca, jamás había llegado a imaginar que le fuera a suceder algo así junto al famoso James Potter… unos pocos meses antes se habría reído ante tal ocurrencia y ahora no hacía más que sonreír tontamente al verle tan cerca.

-estás muy guapa con ese disfraz…- susurró él con voz ronca- yo diría que te ves demasiado sexy…

-¿no te gusta?

-me encanta… el problema es que le gusta a todo el mundo… no me gusta ver como los demás chicos te comen con la mirada porque eso sólo lo puedo hacer yo.

-sigues siendo demasiado arrogante, Potter…

-¿vas a discutir ahora conmigo?

-esta noche no… aunque no puedo negarte que me encanta hacerte rabiar… es divertido…

-¡se supone que aquí el travieso de los dos soy yo!- musitó él fingiéndose profundamente dolido ante tal comentario

La chica sonrió con fuerza mientras se dejaba abrazar más. Su jueguito con la canción le había salido bien… había logrado llamar la atención de todos, y sobre todo la suya, que era lo que principalmente quería.

-siento curiosidad…- musitó él- ¿de qué vas disfrazada? No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que debería saberlo…

-saqué la idea de un libro muggle que cuando era pequeña mi padre me regaló… él viajaba mucho y me lo trajo al regresar de una de sus travesías…

-suena interesante…

-lo era… y lo sigue siendo… me he disfrazado de la chica protagonista… al llegar al baile con ese disfraz tan distinguido de la nobleza…- comentó con desgana- lucía ante su carácter de esposa de un marqués…

-¿marqués?

-sí… la historia trata de una joven que creció sin padres, fue criada como pirata y pasó su vida así hasta que conoció a un hombre, un marqués que debía proteger pues estaba metido en un lío… se convirtió de la noche en la mañana en una dama como las demás en la época para protegerle… el caso es que ambos se enamoraron y terminaron juntos…

A James su corazón latía con intensidad al estar oyendo aquella historia… ¡No podía creérselo! Su querida pelirroja se había disfrazado de la esposa del marqués de Cainewood… ¿Eran o no la pareja ideal?

-Por eso…- continuó ella- al principio llevé el traje de Jade, esa dama delicada y vulnerable, y después me transformé en Pagan, la atrevida pirata…

-Lily…

-¿sí?

-¿sabes de qué voy disfrazado yo?- preguntó alzando su rostro para mirarla dulcemente a los ojos.

-ahora que lo dices, yo…

No pudo continuar porque James la sorprendió con un dulce beso en los labios… suspiró mientras se perdía en la profundidad de su mirada, y deseó devolverle aquél beso, pero él, con una sonrisa le pidió que no hacía falta que lo hiciera… al menos aún no.

-la noche es joven, Lilian Evans… y antes quiero que sepas que si tú ahora mismo eres la famosa pirata Pagan yo soy tu marido, el marqués de Cainewood… ¿No lo ves como una clara señal, mi amor¡Esto es cosa del destino!

**0o0o0**

-Tengo que confesarte algo…

Alexandra asintió al oír la voz de su acompañante. Llevaban bailando un buen rato, y nunca antes se había sentido tan segura junto a nadie más. Por ello, se había recostado en su pecho, y había cerrado los ojos mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música… lo que más deseaba era dejar de pensar en Rodolphus Lestrange y en su pareja… ¿o debería decir mejor prometida?

-Dime, Remus…- comentó dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que seguir pensando en un chico que no era para ella.

Desde que habían terminado su canción, o más bien su acto de llamar la atención, no había podido dejar de pensar en Rodolphus. Aún se avergonzaba al recordar cómo le había dedicado a él su "numerito" sin proponérselo así desde un principio… no había sido su intención.

-me gustabas, Alexandra

-¿perdona?

-Cuando empezamos el curso, yo no hacía más que fijarme y pensar en ti. No entendía que me pasaba, por eso oculté ese tipo de pensamientos en mi mente… ni yo mismo quería aceptarlo… tú sabes mi… inconveniente… no quería hacer sufrir a una chica, ni tampoco que me tuviera que soportar ante lo que soy.

-Remus Lupin¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

-lo sé, déjame terminar… la cuestión es que yo pensaba que sentía algo íntimo por ti, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que no era así… creo que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran de protección… te veía tan sola y tan triste que quería ayudarte y estar a tu lado, como aquella mañana en nuestro primer día de curso¿lo recuerdas?

-sí, al despertar estabas tú abrazándome…- susurró ella

-sí, y después me besaste cuando sacaste la idea del tema del baile…- añadió con una sonrisa- durante varios días maduré la idea de hablar contigo sobre mis sentimientos, pero pronto comprendí que no era ese tipo de cariño lo que yo veía en ti…

-entiendo…

-me di cuenta cuando… una chica que antes se llevaba bien conmigo, empezó a alejarse de mí… dejé de ser protector contigo, y volqué mi concentración a intentar averiguar qué era lo que había hecho mal con ella…

Alexandra sonrió ante lo que su amigo le estaba contando. Le tenía un gran aprecio, y no sólo a consecuencia de lo que había descubierto de él a causa de su magia… Remus Lupin era un chico especial… abrió los ojos suavemente al tener este pensamiento y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-entonces, yo no te gusto¿verdad?

-Alexandra, eres una chica fantástica, y me encanta ser tu amigo, pero ya he aclarado mis sentimientos. Sé a quién quiero, aunque no pueda optar a ella… espero que no te moleste mi confesión, sólo quería que…

-no tienes por qué explicarme tantas cosas, Remus. Pero así al menos tengo un nombre que tachar de la lista…

-¿de la lista?- preguntó él confundido- no sé que quieres decir…

-¿ves el disfraz que llevo puesto?- al verle asentir, continuó- fue el regalo que el chico misterioso me mandó

-¿y qué…?

-Sus siglas son R.L… ¿aún no sabes a dónde quiero ir a parar, Remus Lupin?

Él abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa al oír aquél comentario, tanto que se detuvo en mitad de la canción.

-tú… creías que yo…

-la verdad es que lo acabo de pensar ahora… al decirme que antes te gustaba…

-yo nunca…

-lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes…- susurró ella sonriéndole cálidamente

-¡ahora lo entiendo!- exclamó él mirando hacia la mesa donde aún se encontraba su amigo, rodeado de chicas que querían que le prestasen un poquito de atención.

-¿qué…?

-ya vengo…

Alexandra siguió con su mirada a su compañero de baile. No pudo evitar reír al observar como Remus le daba una colleja a Black al llegar a su lado. Este fue a regañarle, justo en el momento en que su amigo le decía unas palabras en su oído… ella dejó de prestar atención al ver como unas manos se posaban en su cintura sin su permiso. Se giró y casi se le salió el corazón al ver a su lado, mirándola con intensidad, a Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿bailas conmigo, princesa egipcia?

**0o0o0**

La villa estaba comenzando a arder en su totalidad. Las personas no mágicas que allí vivían corrían asustados al verse atacados por seres encapuchados de negro. Se encontraban impotentes y sin forma alguna de protegerse.

En el interior de una de las casas, se hallaba una bruja intentando calmar a dos amigos suyos. Se trataba de Elaine Potter, gran auror y mujer de corazón noble. Había decidido dar una vuelta por allí tras terminar una misión en un lugar cercano. En principio su intención era pasarse por allí junto con su marido pocos días después para celebrar su aniversario, pero no quiso desaprovechar su oportunidad. Ahora estaban en problemas…

-son mortífagos…- susurró intentando mantener la calma- y parecen entusiasmados.

-Vienen por nosotros¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer mayor sin que su voz temblase lo más mínimo.

-esta es una villa muggle cariño, claramente nosotros somos el objetivo- suspiró el marido- Elaine, debes marcharte de aquí… no vienen por ti.

-no pienso dejaros solos… sois vosotros quiénes saldréis de aquí sanos y salvos. No dejaré que ellos ganen… además, es mi trabajo…- instó guiñándoles un ojo

-pero tu marido y tu hijo…

-mi hijo James ya es grande, y mi marido lo entenderá… tenemos que pensar con lucidez. Voy a sacaros de aquí… yo volveré a ver a mi familia, y vosotros a la vuestra…

La pareja anciana negó sin poder evitarlo. Ambos eran muggles, el único resquicio que tenían de magia eran sus propios hijos que habían nacido mágicos. Se habían unido años atrás, y habían concebido a una preciosa niña, que era su orgullo, bruja también, que actualmente estudiaba en Hogwarts.

-vienen hacia aquí…- les informó la señora Potter- debéis marcharos ahora, puedo activaros la chimenea para que la uséis y…

-no- sentenció el hombre- hemos vivido ya bastante, y no pienso dejarte sola, Elaine…

-pero…

-te ayudaremos… seremos muggles, pero no les tenemos miedo…

Instantes después la puerta principal salió por los aires. El impacto fue tan brutal, que alcanzó a los presentes y les hizo golpearse contra una pared.

-_Expelliarmus…_- susurró el primero de los mortífagos apartando la varita de Elaine

-vaya vaya, un auror…- exclamó uno de ellos.

Elaine supo enseguida que dos de los que allí se hallaban eran novatos, pues parecían demasiado ansiosos. El tercero de los presentes era el experimentado, y por lo que pudo percibir, era el más malvado de ellos.

-vuestra iniciación son esos muggles…- gruñó éste- yo me encargaré de la bruja…

**0o0o0**

Alice miraba encantada a los ojos de su chico. Habían decidido descansar un rato de tanto baile, y ahora se encontraban sentados en una mesa, tomando algo. Ella sabía que aunque quisiera no podía dejar de mirarle ni un instante…

-me gusta que me mires preciosa, pero me pones un poco nervioso…- susurró él suavemente- y más después de lo que pasó anoche…

-yo…- musitó ella empezando a avergonzarse

-cariño… te quiero y lo de anoche fue especial… lo sabes, pero si me sigues mirando de esa forma, lo repetiremos antes de lo que crees… si tú quieres, claro

-te ha faltado seguridad…- bromeó ella besándole dulcemente

-Longbottom, manos quietas…- dijo James en plan de broma, llegando junto con los otros merodeadores.

-¿pasa algo?

-nuestra canción… nos toca a nosotros…

-claro… ¡Qué remedio!

-¿y las chicas?- preguntó Ally viendo que los cuatro amigos se encontraban solos.

-Maddy está junto a Elizabeth y a Tedd…- comentó Peter tranquilamente

-mi querida pelirroja fue a buscar a Alexandra… por lo visto se perdió…

-éste don Juan le perdió la pista…- susurró Sirius palmeando la espalda del licántropo

-tus chicas no me dejaron irme después de hacerte esa aclaración, Canuto. Cuando quise volver a su lado, no la encontré…

Alice vio como Sirius ponía mala cara ante ese comentario. Quiso hacerle una advertencia, cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho…

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Frank dándose cuenta de inmediato

-sí… ha sido solo un mal presentimiento…

Borró cualquier intento de pregunta de los labios de Frank con un beso. Después inclinó su cabeza para señalar a las dos chicas que caminaban en aquél momento hacia Elizabeth y los otros.

-ya estamos todos, podéis comenzar con el numerito chicos…

**0o0o0**

Sirius cortó la música con un toque de varita mientras se lanzaba a si mismo el hechizo amplificador de voz, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos lo hacían. Ni cortos ni perezosos, caminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile para realizar su show.

-queridos compañeros y profesores…- comenzó a decir sin más- hace unos minutos ciertas chicas que todos conocemos nos han… seducido por así decirlo, con su canción, ahora nos toca a nosotros…

-la canción te la dedico a ti, mi pirata preferida…- susurró James sin poder evitarlo mientras sonreía.

-yo se la dedico a todas las chicas…- comentó Sirius como quién no quiere la cosa- ¿qué habría de divertido sin que nosotros, los chicos más queridos del colegio hicieran algo?; ¡Disfrutad con nuestras voces y nuestros cuerpos, chicas! Es una función que vale la pena…

Frank y Remus le miraron con el ceño fruncido, mientras que James se concentraba solo en observar a Lily, dejando bien claro a quién iba a dedicar y cantar aquella canción. Así pues, el encargado de poner la música en marcha fue Peter.

Sirius y James se colocaron delante de sus tres amigos, y pusieron sus miraditas y poses de chicos seductores, y comenzaron a cantar:

_So lately, I´ve been wonderin  
(Muy tarde, me he estado preguntando)  
Who will be there to take my place  
(quien estará ahí para tomar mi lugar.)  
__When I´m gone, you´ll need love  
(cuando me vaya necesitarás amar )_

_To light the shadows on your face  
(para iluminar las sombras de tu cara.)  
__If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
(Si una gran ola cayera y cayera sobre todos nosotros,)  
And between the sand and stone  
(entonces entre la arena y la roca)  
Could you make it on your own  
(¿podrías salir adelante tu sola?)_

Las chicas comenzaban a dar grititos entusiasmadas mientras contemplaban fascinadas a los que ellas consideraban sus merodeadores. Cuatro chicas en concreto miraban incrédulas al ver el poder de seducción del que eran capaz de lanzar con unas pocas palabras y varios gestos enternecedores.

_If I could, then I would  
(Si pudiera entonces lo haría,)  
I´ll go wherever you will go  
(iría a donde quiera que vayas. )  
__Way up high or down low  
(hacia arriba o hacia abajo, )  
I´ll go wherever you will go  
(iré a donde quiera que vayas.)  
_

___And maybe, I´ll find out  
(Y tal vez, encuentre)  
The way to make it back someday  
(un modo de volver algún día)  
To watch you, to guide you  
(hacia a ti, para guiarte)  
Through the darkest of your days  
(a través del más oscuro de tus días.)_

___  
__If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
(Si una ola cayera y cayera sobre todos nosotros,)  
Well I hope there´s someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
(entonces espero que haya alguien ahi fuera)_

James sonrió abiertamente cuando sus amigos dejaron de cantar el coro. Caminó suavemente hasta donde se encontraba su amada Lily, y procedió a susurrarle la siguiente parte de la canción, concentrada solo en ella, mientras que tanto Frank como Peter hacían lo mismo con sus chicas. Sirius en cambio, sonrió a un par de chicas que allí se hallaban, y fueron las que más chillaron al darse cuenta de que eran ellas las elegidas por ese merodeador.

___Runaway with my heart (Huye con mi corazón)  
Runaway with my hope (Huye con mi esperanza)  
Runaway with my love (Huye con mi amor)_

___I know now, just quite how  
(Ahora sé, con bastante certeza cómo)  
My life and love might still go on  
(mi vida y mi amor pueden continuar.)  
In your heart and your mind  
(En tu corazón, en tu mente)  
I´ll stay with you for all of time  
(Estaré contigo todo el tiempo)_

___If I could turn back time  
(si pudiese volver atrás el tiempo...)  
I´ll go wherever you will go  
(Iré a donde quieras que vayas)  
If I could make you mine  
(Si pudiera hacerte mía...)  
__I´ll go wherever you will go  
(Iré a dónde quiera que vayas)_

La sala se llenó de aplausos cuando se oyó la última melodía pronunciada por los chicos. Sirius sonrió abiertamente al ver a pesar del numerito de las chicas, ellos también habían triunfado…

-gracias por apreciar nuestra sabiduría y mágica voz…- comentó haciéndoles guiños a las chicas sin poder evitar su costumbre- vamos… ¿quién estuvo mejor, ellas o nosotros?

-Black…- gruñeron las cuatro chicas fulminándole con la mirada

-¿Qué? Vosotras sedujisteis, nosotros enamoramos…

-¡Eres incorregible!

-¡Y me encanta serlo!

**0o0o0**

Lily seguía hipnotizada mirando a James. Aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado… sus disfraces casi iguales, él dedicándole aquella canción, su mirada tierna que intentaba penetrar en la coraza que durante años se había trazado para protegerla…

-¿no vas a decirme nada?

-¿por qué lo has hecho?

-sólo he cantado para ti, mi amor, pero tú sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, Evans. Soy sincero cuando te digo que te quiero…

-¡lo es…!- exclamaron a la vez los restantes merodeadores

-no deberíamos tener esta conversación con tanta gente delante…- susurró ella un poco cohibida

-yo creo que todo el mundo ya sabe lo que siento por ti, menos tú misma…- se justificó él- quiero que lo entiendas… ¡Te quiero!

Ella no aguantó más. Fue hasta él, y ante la mirada sorprendidas de todos le besó apasionadamente. El chico no pudo más que corresponderle con cariño…

-señor Potter, señorita Evans esa clase de espectáculos se dan mejor en privado…- musitó McGonagall apareciendo en ese momento junto a un sonriente Albus Dumbledore.

-se supone que está vestida de hada madrina, debería ser más simpática con los pobres chicos…

-señor Black, si no quiere que le castigue por el escándalo de hace unos minutos, le recomiendo que no diga más…- anunció antes de marcharse.

-Lily…- susurró James al ver como ella se quería marchar

-necesito pensar… luego hablamos…

-lástima hermano…

-me ha besado… me quiere…- comentó alegre

-¡Es algo que sabemos todos, James!

_**0o0o0**_

Alexandra salió a respirar un poco de aire unos minutos después. Aún se sentía un poco confundida, y no quería pensar en lo sucedido… prefería analizarlo después con más calma. Por eso, había querido salir de aquél barullo de alumnos y de ruido… aunque eso sí, le había gustado ver a Elizabeth contenta bailando junto con su chico, se lo merecía, y últimamente la había observado demasiado decaída…

-¿Huyes de la fiesta, querida?

Cerró los ojos con cansancio al oír aquella voz… no le apetecía estar con nadie y menos con él, pero por lo visto no le quedaba más remedio que comportarse de forma educada…

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

-tu humor cambia como el tiempo… unos días me tratas de forma indiferente, otros te metes conmigo, otros…

-no me gustan los chicos como tú, sólo es eso… y he salido para estar sola…

-y a mí no me gusta que seas desagradable…

-¡mira quién fue a hablar!

Suspiró de nuevo… y segundos después se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía nada discutir con nadie, y mucho menos con Sirius Black… no aquella noche al menos…

-¿hacemos esta noche una tregua?- propuso él con suavidad

-si me dejas sola, acepto…

-intento ser amable…

-¿De qué vas disfrazado?

-¿y ese cambio de tema?- preguntó él a su vez

-te vi bailando con la mayoría de las chicas de la pista y supuse que tendría algo que ver con la forma en que vas vestido…

-¿celosa, Halliwell?

-¿quieres terminar bañándote junto al calamar gigante, Black?- le amenazó ella dulcemente

-está bien… te dije que hiciéramos una tregua… seré bueno contigo y te contestaré. Esta noche soy Black… Sirius Black…

-¿perdona?

-es un personaje muggle del que me hablaron James y Remus… un seductor sin pelos en la lengua, que siempre se queda con la chica, como yo…

-y por lo que veo bastante arrogante…

-no… además, tenemos algo muy interesante…

-¿de verdad?

-sí, tenemos licencia para seducir, y esta noche la he puesto en práctica…- anunció alegremente

La chica no pudo más que empezar a reír sin pretender evitarlo. Instantes después, él se contagió de su sonrisa, y los dos comenzaron a reír al unísono.

-nunca pensé que fueras tan divertido, Black…

-¿te burlas de mí?

-puede… yo como princesa egipcia tengo licencia a reírme de cualquier súbdito, seductor Sirius Black…

-¡Mírala! Así que aquí la graciosa eres tú, pequeña…

Ella fue a decirle de forma cortante que no la volviese a decir "pequeña" y menos aún en ese tono tan estúpido, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver muy cerca de ellos bailando a Rodolphus y a su prometida. Sintió una punzada en su pecho sin poder evitarlo… frunció al ceño al observar como ella movía su cabeza, como queriendo señalar hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Alexandra giró su vista hacia allí rápidamente.

-¿pasa algo?

-yo…

Se detuvo al contemplar varias luces provenientes del estadio. Miró a su acompañante, y al ver que él también se preocupaba un poco, empezó a correr hacia allí sin pensárselo ni un solo instante.

-¡Lily!- gritó instantes después al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, llena de cortes y de sangre.

-¿James?- susurró Sirius extraño al ver a su amigo a su lado, con una extraña sonrisa y su varita aún levantada en contra de la chica.

-llegáis tarde…- musitó maliciosamente antes de lanzarles un hechizo, que les hizo caer, para así poder marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

** Sí, lo sé, sé que tendría que subir también hoy la última parte del baile, pero como la semana puse demasiadas cosas creo que esta al menos es mi deber libraros de leer capitulos largos (uno mejor que dos, pues el siguiente también resulta ser larguito y no sé por qué realmente).**

**Un par de cositas.**

**1.La canción que cantan los chicos me la recomendó un muy buen amigo mío, por lo tanto no sé de quién es. La traducción de la letra no sé si es correcta o no, la saqué de Internet... (en un traductor, pues soy malísima con el inglés) y así me quedó. Se valen quejas y de todo si metí la pata al buscar esa traducción...**

**2. El amigo que ya os he comentado antes que me recomendó esa canción, me comentó que lo más seguro era que los verdaderos padres de James fuesen Charlus y Dorea. Al principio iba a ponerles a ellos, pero cambié de opinión. Les he reservado una función distinta y un poco más productiva para el futuro del fic, por eso los padres de Jamsie serán Elaine y Harold Potter (espero que no me matéis por ese cambio)**

**Y nada más **

**Nos vemos en una semanita (espero para entonces haber recuperado mi hábito normal de sueño... cruzaré los dedos)**

**Un abrazo y cuidaos mucho!  
**


	24. Halloween IV: Confianza

**Holas!**

**Un lunes más... esta semanita si que se me ha pasado enseguida, y lo malo que ya he recuperado mi horario habitual... con lo poco que me gusta a mi dormir por las noches...**

**KalyLupin: Wenas! gracias por dejarme tu primer review. Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que siga así... cuídate mucho!**

**Ninniel: Hola! Sip, las respuestas salen en este capi, en esta primera escena que viene a continuación. Los amigos de los padres de James son los abuelos de... cierta rubia que va con James y compañía a clases. Un beso y gracias por leerme!**

**kat-ireth-black: Holas... espero que con este capi no te quedes en suspenso... por cierto me encanto el ultimo capi de tu fic, te lo dije ya? (mi memoria es malísima wapa). Cuídate!**

**mimig2: wenas, que tal andas? la parte de Lily faltara un poquito para que sepas que le pasó (aún no lo tengo escrito... ya me pilla el toro, que mal); Lo que le pasa a la madre de James lo sabrás en o,o10 segundos después de leer esto. Es la primera escenita... y ¿ya sabes quiénes son los muggles? (no metiste la pata diciendo eso, ni mucho menos. Me intriga saber esas cosas); sip, remus le aclaro lo del vestido aunque... hasta el capitulo siguiente no sale nada sobre ello (ese si le tengo, jeje); yo tbm espero ansiosa tu siguiente capi... que bien eso de que nos guste lo mismo, jeje. y eso de la novia... mmm, me dejas con más intriga (sonrisa malevola e impaciente)... te me cuidas mucho... un abrazo!**

**Layna Lykaios: Hola! que tal? snif snif, no me recuerdes lo del cambio horario... he vuelto a dormir por las noches! no me gusta... con lo fresquito que se esta de noche maquinando cosas, jeje; Me alegro que tu conexion se solucionase, es una muy buena noticia; salir yo como personaje durante más de cinco minutos es una catastrofe, o sino preguntales al trio malvado enmascarado... las cosas que tuvieron que hacer siguiendo mis ordenes... jeje; el problema de lily es que piensa demasiado las cosas, y no debería hacerlo... es mejor dejarse llevar por lo que siente...; Severus? piensas que él la atacó? interesante suposición... (me estás dando unas ideas interesantes, jeje); Rodolphus se guarda algo bajo la manga y siempre que actúa es llevado por un motivo ya planeado... el chico que es muy organizado, incluso con los sentimientos... a mi tambien me gustaria ver la reaccion de los primos si llega a pasar algo entre ellos (ejem-atenta al siguiente capitulo-ejem); no andabas muy desencaminada con lo de cissy and zabini... tenía esa idea al principio (recuerda en uno de los capitulos anteriores en los que ambos estan solos en su sala común) pero... pensé que sería más interesante que se fijase en Maddy... (a esta chica le deparan muchas cositas... ), y sip tienes razón con lo de peter, pero... que se la va a hacer. Algo "extraño" debería de tener la chica...; No hubo adelantos porque los puse la semana antepasada al final de la segunda parte... no lo volví a poner para no repetirme mucho (uno de mis defectos). AH, POR CIERTO, se me olvidaba... tenía que darte las gracias... me preguntarás por qué...? pues porque el día que recibí tu review estaba saliendo para hacer una entrevista de trabajo, y al leerte me puse tan contenta que fui a la entrevista con energía y buen humor y... adivina que? (redoble de tambores, jeje) tengo trabajo!; por eso gracias... gracias por leerme y un abrazo! cuidate!**

**Ewilan: hola! gracias por tu opinión. por cierto, cuál es la frase que tiene dos traducciones de la canción?; Ok, gracias por querer ayudarme con lo de las traducciones, es k soy malísima con el inglés... se nota. un besito! **

* * *

**Halloween IV. Confianza**

Instantes después Bellatrix se apareció junto a sus compañeros mortífagos, tras haber salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts para poder desaparecerse de allí. Sonrió abiertamente, al contemplar el caos que se había sembrado en el lugar.

-debéis volver al castillo ya…- les anunció tranquilamente al entrar en la única casa que aún permanecía de pie

-ya estamos a punto de acabar… por suerte nos encontramos con una sorpresita…

-Elaine Potter…- masculló la recién llegada sonriente- acabo de utilizar a tu hijo para uno de mis planes…

-no vuelvas a acercarte a él…- musitó la mujer reprimiendo un gemido de dolor

-pero mírate, estúpida… estás a punto de morir, junto con estos estúpidos muggles… no sé cómo puedes atreverte a hablar de esa forma tan altanera… ¿no vas a rogar por tu vida?

-algún día pagareis por todo lo que estáis haciendo… yo no me arrepiento de nada y no tengo porqué rogarte…

-se ve que eres tonta…- musitó agachándose a su lado- según he contado, tres muggles han muerto aquí hoy, los dos que están aquí a tu lado, también están a punto de morir, y muchos han sido torturados y salvajemente atacados… ¿crees que puedes luchar contra nosotros?; ¿Qué alguien puede?

-sólo sois asesinos…

-mmm puede… aún así voy a mostrarte mi consideración. Eres una Potter, por lo tanto mi señor estará encantado si decides unirte a nosotros… únete y salva tu vida, niégate y muere…

-ya sabes mi respuesta…

La mortífaga sonrió mientras se levantaba. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a su corazón.

-lástima, una auror menos…- se burló con sorna- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La anciana que se encontraba a su lado gimió sin poder evitarlo al contemplar como su amiga caía ante sus ojos.

-Lucius, Severus encargaros de estos dos…- ordenó saliendo al exterior sin mirar atrás.

Instantes después la Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba en el cielo en señal de su merecida victoria de aquella batalla. Bellatrix sonrió con frialdad, como siempre todo había salido bien.

-sin duda, mi señor estará orgulloso…

**0o0o0**

En el Gran Comedor la fiesta aún continuaba, y muchas parejas se encontraban en aquél momento festejando el acontecimiento mediante un baile lento. Remus sonrió sin poder evitarlo al reconocer su voz y la de Eli… era una balada romántica, su favorita, y no sólo por haberla cantado con ella, sino porque le gustaba esa melodía…

Dejó de sonreír al girar su vista y observar bailando muy juntitos a Elizabeth y a McMilliam… ¿por qué no podría dejar de pensar en ella? Estaba casi seguro de que Eli ya sabía la verdad sobre él y por lo tanto le odiaba… y eso le dolía mucho, y más por ser ella… ¿por qué tenía que haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Prefería seguir en la ignorancia, sinceramente, antes que sufrir de aquella manera.

-Préstenme atención…- musitó la profesora McGonagall elevando el tono de su voz al mismo tiempo que cortaba de lleno la melodía- se acabó la fiesta, ahora quiero que todo el mundo regrese a su sala común y no se muevan de allí. Los prefectos se quedaran los últimos asegurándose de que no quede nadie merodeando por ahí- puntualizó fijando su vista en ciertas personitas.

Remus frunció el ceño al oírla, sin lugar a dudas eso quería decir que algo había sucedido. Se acercó rápidamente hacia sus amigos.

-¿dónde está Lily?- preguntó al no encontrarla

-ni idea, Alexandra, Sirius y James tampoco aparecen…- comentó Ally

-Esto es extraño… ¿dónde se habrán metido?

-Señor Lupin, señorita Turner, vosotros seréis los últimos en salir de aquí… en este momento usted ocupará el puesto sustituto de prefecta…

-pero¿y Lily?

-no es momento para las preguntas…- luego se dirigió hacia Ally y comentó- venga conmigo al despacho del director.

Frank la dio un beso cálido al ver lo preocupada que su chica estaba. Le sonrió intentando darle ánimo antes de que se marchara detrás de su profesora.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Madeleine abrazada a Peter

-pronto lo averiguaremos, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacer lo que McGonagall dijo

-estoy de acuerdo con Remus…- le apoyó Eli- pongámonos en marcha.

**0o0o0**

Tres encapuchados entraron en su sala común tras haber sorteado con éxito a cualquier persona con la que se hubiesen encontrado por el camino. Respiraron con tranquilidad al observar delante suya a los tres jóvenes que se habían hecho pasar por ellos en el baile.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Lucius

-todo bien, nadie sospechó nada

-estupendo… marchaos ya- ordenó a continuación- no os necesitamos más

-ha sido una noche movidita…- musitó Albert Zabini dejándose caer en el sofá

-maravillosa diría yo… al fin nos han puesto a prueba…- aseguró el rubio observando a su mejor amigo con ojos penetrantes

-debemos descansar si no queremos llamar la atención mañana…- murmuró Snape.

-Severus… tengo que hablar contigo

-mañana, Lucius, mañana- susurró marchándose de allí rápidamente

-¿pasó algo?- le cuestionó Albert sorprendido al haber presenciado aquella extraña situación

-nada que te incumba. Voy a buscar a Crabbe y a Goyle… seguramente ellos también habrán pasado la prueba… ¡adiós!

Albert cerró los ojos cuando se quedó solo en la estancia. Reconocía que había estado bien haber superado la prueba… todas aquellas maldiciones, el poder, la magia, los muggles rogando por su vida… se inclinó en el asiento incómodo ante este último pensamiento. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que le decía que no le gustaba nada el hecho de haber torturado de aquella manera a esos seres, por llamarlos de alguna manera… nunca le había gustado torturar, y esa noche lo había hecho por partida doble… y más aún… se había visto obligado a cobrarse su primera víctima.

Abrió sus ojos al oír como alguien entraba por el cuadro. Se quedó inmóvil al contemplar ante él a Madeleine… y enseguida la frustración por estar pensando cosas que no debía le sirvió para enfrentarse a ella.

-buenas noches, Albert

-nada de buenas noches…- gruñó él levantándose- ¿Cómo te atreves a ir con Pettigrew? Es un merodeador y es nuestro enemigo…

-él no es enemigo mío, es… es mi novio

-¿tú qué?- gritó él furioso

-no tienes por qué gritarme

-no puedes salir con él… ¡Personas como él te están prohibidas!; ¡Tú descendencia tiene que ser sangre limpia como tú!

-sabes que a mi esas cosas no me importan… además, los padres de Peter son magos.

-¡pero él es nuestro enemigo!; ¡Está de acuerdo con sangres sucias y mestizos!

-estas no son horas para gritar…- murmuró con frialdad Rodolphus Lestrange bajando por las escaleras con arrogancia- será mejor que ambos vayáis a la cama… no me apetece soportar peleas de enamorados.

Maddy se marchó enseguida quedándose con las ganas de decir algo, pero conocía a Lestrange, y sabía cómo se las gastaba… no valdría la pena decir nada, y Zabini hizo lo mismo. Aquél no era el momento para hacer nada, pero al día siguiente tendría una charla muy seria con cierta chica… ¡Novia de Pettigrew! Antes muerto…

**0o0o0**

El pasillo que daba paso a la enfermería se encontraba silencioso. Allí se encontraban dos personas esperando inquietas a que le dieran noticias sobre su amiga.

-Sirius, como sigas dando vueltas vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo…

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- espetó intranquilo

-Lils es una de mis mejores amigas, no tienes por qué pagar tu malhumor conmigo.

-tú crees que James fue quién le hizo daño¿verdad?- gruñó de repente con malhumor- por eso te comportas así

-no me estoy comportando de ninguna manera… sólo te estoy pidiendo que…

-James la ama, y él no es culpable de esto, aunque nos pareciera verlo. Confío plenamente en mi amigo¡es casi mi hermano!

-¡Sirius Black!

Ella caminó hasta él y se puso enfrente suya para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-estoy completamente segura de que en esto hay una gran explicación y estoy de acuerdo contigo. James no tiene nada que ver… y en ningún momento he dicho lo contrario. El único comentario que hice fue que te estuvieses quieto… está visto que te gusta pensar mal de mí.

-lo siento… estoy un poco tenso… y preocupado.

-bueno, al menos eso significa que puedo servir de saco de boxeo…- bromeó ella dulcemente- ahora ven conmigo y siéntate… dar vueltas sólo conseguirá estresarte más…

Sirius asintió y fue a sentarse junto a ella. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que alguien se había querido hacer pasar por Cornamenta para que todos le culparan a él… y aquello no tenía sentido¿por qué nadie iba a querer dañar a Lily?

-¿qué piensas?

-sé que hay gente que es malvada por gusto y diversión, pero no entiendo cómo pueden hacerle daño a alguien que jamás se ha metido con nadie…

-bueno, Lils tiene su carácter…

-toda una fierecita… aún así, atacarla de esa forma… en pleno castillo… no sé…

-cuándo despierte nos contará lo que pasó, no te preocupes.

-Alexandra…

-dime…

-no le digamos a nadie lo que vimos al llegar. Sé que mi amigo no fue, y no quiero que le juzguen sin motivo…

-Dumbledore tendrá que saberlo…

-supongo, pero…

-sé que quieres proteger a James, al igual que también sé que es inocente. Nadie lo sabrá, excepto el director y él mismo… deberá estar preparado por sí alguien más lo vio…

Sirius la miró intensamente durante unos minutos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer la chica.

-¿por qué eres así?

-Ey, Black, no me digas que ahora te vas a poner sentimental conmigo…-ironizó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Halliwell, no lo olvides.

**0o0o0**

James sentía que algo malo había sucedido, y no podía quitarse esa sensación del cuerpo. Había salido del baile en busca de Lils. No le apetecía para nada estar allí sin ella, y mucho menos bailar con nadie más que se lo pidiese. Sólo quería encontrarla y aclarar de una vez las cosas¿para qué seguir con todo aquél juego? Él la quería y estaba seguro de que la misma pelirroja sentía algo por él… no podía ser tan difícil arreglar las cosas.

-Potter…

Se dio la vuelta al poner un pie en los pasillos de tercero y miró fijamente a la Jefa de su Casa. La sensación de que había pasado algo volvió a él con más fuerza al contemplar el rostro serio de la profesora.

-tiene que venir conmigo ahora al despacho del director…

-¿por qué?; ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Albus le comentará ahora… no pierdas tiempo

Sabiendo que perder el tiempo con preguntas no iba a valer para nada, anduvo junto a ella con la mente en cualquier parte. Intuía que pronto iba a averiguar la razón de sus malas sensaciones… no supo qué pensar cuando minutos después, al llegar al despacho del director, se encontrase con su padre mirando ausente a través de la ventana…

-¿papá?

Atónito vio como su padre ni siquiera se movía al oírle, giró su vista hacia el Director y se encontró con una llorosa Alice en brazos de una mujer madura muy hermosa.

-¿qué ha pasado?

-James, creo que será mejor que te sientes…- le aconsejó Dumbledore

-¿por qué está llorando Alice y qué hace mi padre aquí?- preguntó sin hacer caso a su observación

Albus Dumbledore miró hacia dónde se encontraban Alice y su madre. Ésta asintió suavemente mientras seguía consolando a su pequeña.

-los abuelos de Alice acaban de sufrir un ataque, James… murieron los dos…

-¿qué?

-pero no solo ellos…- susurró con voz ronca su padre sin atreverse aún a mirarle

-papá¿qué…?

-tu madre les estaba visitando en ese momento y…- su voz se apagó sin poder evitarlo

-no…- murmuró James entendiendo lo que querían contarle mientras su corazón latía precipitadamente.- ¿mamá está…?

-lo siento James… no se pudo hacer nada

-no puede ser verdad… mamá… ella no puede estar…

-pero eso no es todo…- le indicó su padre

-¿qué más ha podido suceder?- casi gritó James a punto de echarse a llorar

-Harold no creo que sea conveniente decírselo ahora…- comentó Dumbledore

-¿qué puede ser peor que saber que… que mi madre está…?

No podía decirlo… no lo podía creer… Su madre tenía que estar bien, seguro que aquello era un error. Siempre había sabido que al ser aurores sus padres corrían ciertos riesgos, pero… en todas las ocasiones habían salido ilesos… ¡eran los mejores de su generación!

-Hijo…- susurró Harold volviéndose hacia él por primera vez con evidente tristeza- tienes que ser fuerte… tu madre lo fue…

-¿qué más ha pasado?- preguntó casi son voz seguro de que no podría haber nada peor que saber que no volvería a ver nunca más a su madre.

No sabía cuánto se estaba equivocando…

-Alguien atacó a la señorita Lily Evans… está en la enfermería en este momento, James

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth terminó de realizar la ronda al llevar a sus dormitorios a unos alumnos de cuarto que se habían quedado rezagados. No sabía qué había pasado, pero tenía que ser algo grave para que el castillo estuviera sumido en aquella perceptible tensión.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su sala común esperando a encontrar a sus amigas para intentar averiguar qué había pasado. No le gustaba para nada recordar que de la mitad de ellas no sabía donde se encontraban…

-Elizabeth…

-Remus- musitó corriendo hasta él- ¿sabes algo?

-no encuentro por ningún lado ni a James, ni a Lily, ni a Alexandra ni a Sirius… estoy preocupado

-¿miraste en la sala común?

-allí sólo están Frank y Peter… se quedaron esperando por si aparecían por allí… al parecer Alice tampoco regresó

-esto sí que es raro… algo está sucediendo…

Remus fue a contestarle justo en el momento en el que dos personas bajaban por las escaleras del piso superior. Rápidamente cogió a la chica, y la metió en unos de los cuartos… Eli quiso protestar, pero con una mirada suave le pidió que no dijera nada…

-Es Ally y su madre…- comentó ella al reconocer sus voces

-¿seguro que no quieres venir ahora a casa, cariño?

-sí mamá… me gustaría ir, pero yo…

-no llores mi amor, tienes que ser fuerte…

-no me puedo creer que ellos ya no están…

-Alice… escúchame, tienes que tener cuidado. Estamos en un momento delicado, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte… teniendo aquí a Dumbledore todo va a salir bien…

-no… Lily está… y James… no parecía él…

No pudieron escuchar más porque madre e hija siguieron bajando hacia la salida del castillo. Elizabeth miró a su compañero más preocupada que nunca.

-tenemos que ir a la enfermería…- propuso él con seguridad mientras tomaba su mano

-pero…

-si ha pasado algo, es allí a dónde les habrán llevado… Alice habló de Lily y de James… tenemos que ir con ellos…

-tienes razón…

**0o0o0**

El bosque prohibido se veía demasiado silencioso a través de la ventana de la sala común de los leones. Frank Longbottom observaba meditabundo el paisaje, esperando noticias de sus amigos y de Alice… ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la profesora McGonagall se la llevara y estaba preocupado.

-¿por qué no habrán vuelto ya?- se preguntó Peter, sentado en uno de los sillones

-Ha tenido que pasar algo…

Peter comenzó a decir que no tenían de qué preocuparse porque dentro del castillo no iba a pasar nada malo y otras muchas cosas que Frank no pudo escuchar. Su vista se quedó clavada en dos figuras que caminaban juntas hacia las afueras del castillo donde Hagrid les esperaba. Había visto y contemplado demasiadas veces una de esas figuras como para no reconocerla aún estando tan lejos…

-Alice…

-¿dónde?

-Abajo está junto a su madre… y parece que está… llorando

-¿estás seguro?

-reconocería a mi novia en cualquier parte, Peter- protestó apartando su vista de la ventana

-¿a dónde crees que vas?

-junto a ella… no está bien, y no es normal que su madre haya venido a visitarla a estas horas de la noche, hoy…

-pero… ¡no puedes salir y menos fuera del castillo! Ya es muy tarde…

-mírame…

Caminó delante de él hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda. Peter corrió delante de él y se interpuso en su camino.

-apártate Peter… tengo que salir…

-pero…

-¿Acaso tú no saldrías de saber que a Madeleine le habría podido pasar algo?

Ante este ejemplo, Frank observó como su compañero se quedaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-está bien, pero yo voy contigo

-no creo que…

-¡_Accio mapa del merodeador!- _exclamó con su varita e instantes después lo convocado llegó a sus manos

-¿qué es…?

-un secreto merodeador…- murmuró él con una sonrisa y luego susurró apuntando al mapa con su varita- juro que mis intenciones no son buenas…

-¿pero qué…?

-es un seguro… ya te lo explicaré en otro momento. Vamos… con él sabremos por dónde ir sin que nos topemos con…

Frank observó un momento al más pequeño de los merodeadores y decidió que la expresión que ahora tenía no le gustaba nada.

-¿qué sucede ahora?

-la enfermería…

-¿perdona?

-tres de nuestros amigos se encuentran en el lugar y los demás caminan en esa dirección…

-esa no es buena señal…

-vamos, mejor no perdamos tiempo…

**0o0o0**

-¡Lily!

Sirius se levantó de golpe al oír la voz de su mejor amigo. A su lado Alexandra hizo lo mismo justo cuando James entraba por la puerta corriendo con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Lily…!

-James, hermano, no puedes entrar…

-¡tengo que verla!

-madame Pomfrey está con ella… nos ha ordenado esperar…

-yo no…

-ven…- susurró Alexandra tomando su mano con fuerza mientras le obligaba a sentarse en una de las sillas- siéntate

-yo…

-primero tienes que tranquilizarte… después hablaremos de esto…

Sirius se sorprendió ante la entereza de la chica. Él mismo se sentía incapaz de mantener la calma y más al ver a su amigo en semejante estado… tenía los ojos rojos, sin lugar a dudas muestra de las ganas de llorar que tenía pero que no había logrado derramar, y su aspecto distaba mucho del chico jovial y arrogante que él conocía.

-no puede estar pasando todo esto… hoy no…

-Cornamenta…

-Sirius, dime que Lily está bien… al menos ella tiene que estarlo…

-¿qué quieres decir?

-mi madre… los abuelos de Alice… ellos están… ellos…

La chica se puso pálida al sentir el dolor que el joven Potter estaba sintiendo… sus pensamientos y sentimientos ella los sentía como si nunca se hubiera empezado a tomar la poción… aquello no estaba bien… se suponía que con la poción no tenía que suceder…

-lo siento mucho, James

-Elaine…- murmuró Sirius con voz queda- ¿quieres decir que ella está…?

-no lo digas… no quiero enfrentarme a eso ahora… por favor…

-tienes que ser fuerte amigo

Sirius no supo que decirle a continuación. Para él, la señora Potter había sido como una segunda madre desde que se fue a vivir con ellos al marcharse de su casa. Ella le consentía en todo lo que podía, y le mostraba cariño cuando ni siquiera su propia madre lo había hecho nunca, y ahora estaba… muerta.

-James… mírame- suplicó Alexandra- tienes que escucharme… es sobre Lily

-ella tiene que estar bien… no le ha pasado nada

-madame Pomfrey la está tratando… lo que tienes que saber es lo que Sirius y yo vimos cuando la encontramos.

-Alexandra…

-Sirius, él tiene que estar preparado por si alguien más vio la escena…- le recordó ella

-¿preparado?

-alguien se transformó en ti y atacó a Lily…- se lo dijo rápidamente- querían culparte a ti de su ataque…

-pero yo no…

-Cornamenta, sabemos que no fuiste tú… y te prometo que encontraremos al causante…

-¿fue…mi culpa?

-¡no digas eso!

Sirius observó fijamente a la chica cuando gritó aquellas palabras.

-tú no tuviste la culpa…

-pero Lily… ella pensaría que yo quise…

-no, conozco a Lily, ella jamás pensaría que tú quisiste hacerla daño… te conoce, James… estoy segura de que se habrá dado cuenta engaño…

-tengo que verla, yo…

Lo que iba a decir se quedó colgado en el aire al ver entrar por la puerta a Harold Potter junto con Albus Dumbledore.

-James… tengo que irme, he de solucionar… las cosas

-¿tengo que ir contigo?- preguntó pálido. Él deseaba acompañar a su padre pues no le veía nada bien, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Lily…

-creo que es mejor que esta noche y mañana te quedes aquí con tus amigos… hasta dentro de unos días no será el…- miró al suelo sin poderlo evitar-… entierro

-Señor Potter, yo…

-Sirius… cuida a mi hijo ¿sí?- le pidió mirándole a los ojos

-es mi hermano…- fue su única contestación

Harold mostró su primera muestra de sonrisa desde que se enteró de lo sucedido antes de ir hasta su hijo y darle un corto beso en la cabeza. Después se marchó sin decir nada más… aún no había logrado asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Albus…- manifestó Poppy

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó James saltando de repente de la silla

-no creo que…-ella se detuvo al ver como el director asentía con un suave gesto- se encuentra inconsciente en este momento… recibió varias maldiciones de magia oscura y de… tortura. Está agotada mentalmente…

-¿se va a poner bien?

-debe descansar… y supongo que en unos días despertará…

-¿unos… días?- repitió Sirius observando fijamente a su amigo

-creo que debéis ir a acostar…- manifestó ahora Dumbledore- ya es muy tarde

-quiero verla…

James pronunció estas palabras con decisión mirando a los ojos de su profesor. Madame Pomfrey empezó a negarse alegando que lo que la chica necesitaba era reposo absoluto, pero el director tras observar la mirada apagada de su alumno decidió darle el permiso.

-cinco minutos, James

-gracias…

Alexandra observó durante unos segundos a Sirius para preguntarle si podía contarle a Dumbledore lo que habían visto. Éste asintió suavemente y segundos después, alumna y director se marcharon de allí sin mirar atrás.

-Sirius…- murmuró Remus que llegaba en ese momento junto con Elizabeth

-¿qué ha pasado?

-chicos…

-señores…- anunció madame Pomfrey- ustedes tres váyanse a acostar… ya es tarde…

-no me voy de aquí sin James…

-es una orden- les interrumpió Minerva McGonagall que acababa de llegar también- iros a vuestra sala común.

-pero…

-el señor Potter pronto se unirá a ustedes…

**0o0o0**

-Alice…

La joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente al oír aquella voz. Su madre acababa de marcharse junto a Hagrid, y ella se había tenido que quedar en su cabaña hasta que él volviese por orden del director. No querían arriesgarse por si el peligro aún no había pasado.

-Frank…

Corrió hasta él y le abrazó sollozando. Aún no se podía creer que sus abuelos hubiesen muerto de una forma tan cruel… torturados y maldecidos… aún no lo podía aceptar…

-Cielo… ¿estás bien?

Ella no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos. Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose ante las caricias tiernas que él le daba.

-estoy contigo cariño…

-Frank los han matado… mis abuelos… los torturaron…

-no te preocupes… no llores… me tienes aquí, no te voy a dejar sola…

-¿por qué, Frank¿Por qué alguien iba a querer hacerles daño? Nunca le hicieron mal a nadie, siempre ayudaban a todo el mundo y…

-mi amor…- susurró acariciándole el pelo- tranquila… olvídalo por unos minutos, por favor.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró por ella Hagrid seguido de Peter. Este se había quedado en la puerta para dejar solos a la parejita.

-debéis regresar al castillo ahora… no voy a preguntar qué hacíais aquí, pero id a la cama.

Frank asintió al ver como Peter le hacía un gesto afirmativo señalando el mapa que tenía en el bolsillo. Sin lugar a dudas eso quería decir que sus amigos ya habían regresado a su sala común.

**0o0o0**

Lejos de allí, unos ojos rojos observaban con frialdad el reporte que tres de sus mejores mortífagos le estaban dando sobre la misión de aquella noche.

-los novatos hicieron bien su cometido…

-en especial Malfoy y Snape- apuntó Nott, el mortífago que había estado con ellos

-interesante

-también nos encargamos de la señora Potter… un auror menos

-esa es la mejor noticia de la noche… ahora retiraos…

Elaine Potter… una de los mejores aurores de esa generación muerta… lástima, si se hubiera unido a ellos su poder había aumentado, pero no importaba. Habían más magos, una más o una menos no causaba tanta diferencia.

Ahora había que concentrarse en el siguiente paso…

**0o0o0**

-Confío en James Potter…

Alexandra dijo esas palabras con seguridad y temple al mismo tiempo que miraba a los ojos a su profesor. Le acababa de contar lo poco que habían visto al encontrar el cuerpo de Lily.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Alexandra… ¿no hubo nada en esa persona que te llamara la atención?

-me temo que no…

-no pudiste leer su mente¿Verdad?

-usted sabe que con la poción mis poderes se atan… no puedo escuchar los pensamientos de la gente al tomármela…

-cierto… es un poco tarde, deberías ir a descansar

-Lily se pondrá bien¿verdad?

-eso espero, ya oíste a Poppy…

-gracias por su tiempo

Dumbledore suspiró cuándo la vio marchar… aquello no le gustaba nada, pues indicaba que lo que más temía se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Se auguraban malos tiempos y al parecer acababa de comenzar.

Tenía que empezar a prepararse…

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí llegan los capis de Halloween... cuatro partes, sí que me cundió la noche de brujas. Esta semana voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para escribir por lo menos tres capitulos más olvidándome de lo demas que estoy escribiendo, porque si no... me doy de golpes contra un mueble, jeje. No puedo romper la tradición de actualizar los lunes... **

**como la semana pasada no puse ningún avance, lo pongo esta... aunque será el último (a menos que queráis que esto se convierta en costumbre y lo haga cada semanita). Estoy a vuestras ordenes.**

**nada más. Hasta prontito**

**un abrazo**

**------ **

-quizá fue mi culpa… la presioné demasiado y terminó huyendo, tal vez si yo…

-mi amor…- susurró besándole dulcemente en los labios- es hora de despertarnos… recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver al director

-¡No me importan las clases!; ¡Lily es mi amiga!

_-lo vi y pensé en ti…- contestó con sencillez acariciando suavemente con su otra mano el contorno de las caderas de la chica._

-¿harías eso por mí?- preguntó Peter sonriendo inseguro

-¿anoche fue todo bien?- le preguntó en voz baja, para que nadie más le pudiese oír

-tus iniciales eran iguales y se me fueron los cables… lo siento, amigo.

-no me importa, quiero estar con Ally, y tampoco es que estaremos solos… será un acto público, mucha gente estará allí...

----


	25. Es mi última palabra

**Hola!**

**Como es lunes ya estoy por aquí dando la lata, y de nuevo con mi horario fijo. ¡Echo de menos dormir por las mañanas!**

**Layna Lykaios: Wenas! qué tal esta semanita¿? Gracias por tu animo, a partir del dia 20 te contaré que tal los primeros días... ya me queda poquito; Sinceramente apoyo tu moción para matar a Bellatrix... esa bruja tiene de todo menos bondad, y sí el capi pasado fue demasiado triste... al menos Alice y James tienen buenos amigos que les ayudarán a superarlo... ¡Bien que se lo merecen!; el par Madeleine y Zabini van a dar guerra cada uno por su lado mes no mes sí, jeje... ya verás; Te entiendo con lo de Rodolphus... a mí es que me encanta... y con su conflicto entre el deber y el placer ya ni te cuento; Remus y Eli por ahí siguen... la chica va a empezar a desarrollar su genio, y alguien va a tener k ir frenándola de a poco... (¿imaginas quién?); Gracias por leerme y cuidate mucho!**

**NollasBlack: holas! me alegra que te siga gustando... un abrazo y sigue escribiendo k tu ultimo capi me encantó. besitos!**

**Unica100: Gracias por tu review! se intentará... cuídate!**

**mimig2: hola!!!! que tal vas? Tengo que decirte que estoy absolutamente de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho sobre Voldemort... Sip, el capi me quedo demasiado triste, yo opino lo mismo, pero lo de Alice tenía que pasar, y la mama de James... decisión de último momento; Algo bueno tengo que ir sacándole a Peter... en la escuela no era mal tipo (torpe y todo eso) pero ante todo tenia un poquito de compañerismo... luego ya después de Hogwarts la cosa cambiará, (nadie me quita de la cabeza odiarle después de sus años de estudiante) pero para eso falta (espero); Zabini se va a poner a saltar por las paredes a causa Maddy... pero es como yo digo¿por qué si se supone que está por ella, la abandonó el año pasado? Los chicos no se aclaran...; No te preocupes por eso... a si que tienes nuevo capi??? ya voy lanzada a leerlo... no me di cuenta (dónde tendré yo la cabeza¿?) Un abrazo!**

**Ewilan: wuau! sip, la canción cambia un poquito... que toque mágico tienes, chica! (y x supuesto k no eres pesada, no digas eso). Me alegra que te guste, aunque a mi, sinceramente el personaje de Alexandra me sigue sin cuadrar... no sé... quizás es su personalidad... (últimamente tengo impulsos raros con respecto a ella... y cuando pienso cosas así malo); y con respecto a tu pregunta hay dos opciones. Una, si quieres te agrego al msn y te cuento (tendras k tener suma paciencia conmigo, en explicar soy malisima, y mas cosas k estan en ingles... ya se nota :P) o Dos conozco una pagina de internet muy buena donde explican en spanish como crear una cuenta, y todo lo relacionado con ello, así que como tu quieras wapa, estoy a tus ordenes, jeje. Besitos!**

**Ninniel: holassss! Bueno, Lily piensa que James es arrogante, malcriado, pesado, mujeriego, cansino, guapo (aunque eso no lo quiera aceptar abiertamente) pero nop, no creo que en la lista de cualidades anti Potter esté la de asesino o torturador... aunque habrá que esperar a que se despierte...; si te gusto esa conversacion entre sirius y Alexandra en el proximo capi hay otra... haber k te parece... cuidate!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno: **

**_Es mi última palabra_**

****

Tras los primeros rayos de sol, Severus abrió los ojos. Por mucho que lo había intentado, no había logrado pegar un solo ojo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se lo impidieron. Por ello decidió levantarse para ir a desayunar a pesar de ser muy pronto aún… quizás así lograba no encontrarse con nadie.

-Ya era hora, Snape

Inspiró aire profundamente al ver enfrente suyo a Lucius observándole fijamente. Ya intuía que su amigo no le iba a dejar en paz hasta echarle en cara lo sucedido… por algo le había encubierto horas antes.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi apellido?

-desde ahora… no puedo permitirte que vuelvas a fallar como anoche, Severus

-no fallé, yo sólo…

-te negaste a matar a esa vieja muggle, tuve que hacerlo por ti. Se supone que era tu iniciación…

-estaba muy malherida por los hechizos ya iba a morir y…

-ni una palabra más. Por esta vez te he cubierto, porque sé que servirás bien para nuestra causa, pero ningún fallo más… este fin de semana tendremos la marca y ya nadie podrá con nosotros… no más debilidades, Severus, estás advertido.

_Si yo pudiera estar tan seguro como tú_, pensó una vez se hubo quedado completamente solo. Se vistió con rapidez y salió hacia el Gran Comedor sin prestarle atención a nadie. La noche anterior, él había deseado finalizar su prueba, estaba a punto de lanzarle la maldición mortal, pero llegado el momento no pudo… algo se lo impedía… ¿su conciencia tal vez?. ¿Cobardía?. ¿Temor ante lo que estaban haciendo? No estaba seguro.

-Aún así Lucius tiene razón… no puedo volver a fallar...- murmuró con decisión- no fallaré

**0o0o0**

Las llamas parecían traspasar sus ojos y daban paso a sus recuerdos. Se había dedicado a dar vueltas por todo el castillo para guardarse él solo su dolor… sabía que sus amigos estarían esperándole para estar junto a él, pero en aquellos momentos no era capaz de enfrentarse a nadie, y mucho menos estar en compañía de otras personas…

Su madre… Elaine Potter, auror destacada, esposa y madre ejemplar había muerto asesinada por cumplir con su deber… muchas veces, había tenido miedo por su madre cuando se enteraba de las misiones que tenía que realizar, pero en todas las ocasiones había estado convencido de que ella regresaría sana y salva, como siempre… y ahora no volvería… la había perdido.

James cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando frenar las lágrimas que parecían arder por dentro deseando salir. No quería hacerlo… estaba convencido de que si dejaba escapar aunque fuera una sola lágrima, no podría detenerlas y no era el momento de hundirse… debía hacer caso del consejo de su padre y el de Sirius… tenía que ser fuerte, su madre así lo habría querido y además también estaba Lily…

-Mi pelirroja…

Hundió las manos en su rostro recordando la noche anterior cuando la había visto en la enfermería… tan pálida… golpeada… inconsciente y aún así hermosa… ella tenía que ponerse bien, se iba a recuperar… madame Pomfrey solo dijo que despertaría en unos pocos días…

-hermano…

-márchate, Canuto… por favor…

No alzó la vista ni abrió los ojos, pero sí escuchó como su mejor amigo caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado sin más.

-no pienso dejarte solo… anoche no pude ir a tu lado, pero ya me tienes aquí… eres mi hermano…

-¿de verdad confías en mí en cuanto al ataque de…?

-nadie que te conozca de verdad pensará que tú querrías dañar a Lily… lo sabes, no te tortures pensando en eso

-quizá fue mi culpa… la presioné demasiado y terminó huyendo, tal vez si yo…

-no, la pillaron desprevenida, y es algo que no volverá a pasar

James asintió y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa. Su padre le había dicho mil veces que un chico no era menos por dejar expresar sus sentimientos, sino más bien todo lo contrario… era una forma de reflejar lo que uno siente, y purifica cualquier dolor al exteriorizarlo… él no quería empezar pero al parecer ya no podría detenerse.

-Canuto…

-Dime, Cornamenta

-gracias por estar ahora conmigo, hermano

A continuación los dos se quedaron en silencio… en aquél momento no hacían falta las palabras, casi ni siquiera los hechos…

De una forma u otra ambos habían perdido una madre aquél día

**0o0o0**

Frank despertó abrazado a su chica. Ella le había pedido que no la dejase pasar sola aquella noche, y él por supuesto que no se había negado… no quería dejarla sola viéndola tan triste y decaída.

-mi amor…- susurró besándole dulcemente en los labios- es hora de despertarnos… recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver al director

La noche anterior, tras regresar al castillo y reunirse con sus amigos Frank había decidido irse con Ally durante los días que tardase el velatorio de sus abuelos. Le había prometido acompañarla y no pensaba faltar a su palabra. Para ello tenían que pedirle su permiso al director. Remus y Elizabeth les había aconsejado para que fueran a primera hora y así no le pudiesen encontrar ocupado…

-¿qué hora es?

-un poco pronto, pero debemos arreglarnos…

-gracias por…

-shhh no digas nada cielo- la silenció con un besito

La miró dulcemente a los ojos y la abrazó antes de levantarse de la cama. Sabía que probablemente Dumbledore se opondría a que ambos salieran del castillo, aún así eso no lo detendría. Alice se veía bastante afectada… recordó como en verano, justo después de que ella le aceptase como novio al fin, un día que fue a recogerla la encontró junto sus abuelos… eran personas encantadoras y muy dulces… Ally les tenía mucho aprecio y él también se lo había cogido en las contadas ocasiones que se habían visto.

No, no pensaba dejarla sola cuando más le necesitaba

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth también se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Ni siquiera había intentado dormir. Estaba demasiado preocupada por saber cómo se encontraba Lily... sabía que no podría descansar hasta que su mejor amiga se recuperase de su incidente.

Por ello rápidamente se vistió y se arregló para bajar y así poder averiguar más cosas. Esperaba que le dieran buenas noticias, aunque por la expresión de madame Pomfrey sabía que aquello iba a ser algo difícil.

-Elizabeth…

Se dio la vuelta de prisa al oír la voz de aquél merodeador. No lo pensó ni un segundo antes de ir hasta él, y echarse a sus brazos.

-Remus…

-no te preocupes, Lils se pondrá bien.

-¿por qué alguien querría hacerla daño?

Remus no supo qué responderle, y consideró mejor no expresar en voz alta su propia opinión sobre el asunto pues con ello sólo lograría afligirla más. Por ello lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con más fuerza.

-tengo que ir a verla…

-No creo que madame Pomfrey nos permita entrar…

-¡No me importa!. ¡Lily es mi amiga!

-está bien, vamos… pero antes intenta tranquilizarte… no sé cómo, pero todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

-Gracias… por todo

-¿para qué están los amigos?- bromeó intentando hacerla sonreír- vamos anda… este día será muy largo.

**0o0o0**

Se dio por vencida al volver a girarse por undécima vez en la mañana en la cama. Estaba visto que no podía dormir, aunque quizás fuera mejor, pues Alexandra había comprobado que cada vez que cerraba los ojos venía a ella la misma imagen una y otra vez.

Tomó su almohada y se la puso en la cabeza deseando dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en el baile la noche anterior. Sabía que lo que le había pasado a Lily era más importante, pero no podía dejar de recordarlo… ¿tan importante era para una chica el primer beso que le daban?

**-Flashback-**

_-¿Bailas conmigo, princesa egipcia?_

_Sin palabras, así fue como se quedó al ver ante ella a Rodolphus Lestrange tomándola de la cintura para iniciar un nuevo baile. Quiso decirle que no tenían por qué bailar juntos, pues ella estaba ya con alguien, y más después del espectáculo que había provocado minutos antes, pero no fue capaz de negarse. Sobre todo porque cada vez que miraba al chico a los ojos, parecía hipnotizada por él…_

_-Al parecer no te apetece bailar…_

_Sintiéndose como una tonta, Alexandra sólo negó con un gesto mientras que él se dedicaba a sonreír con elegancia. En un instante deseó poder convertirse en una chica un poco más interesante, para que al menos se fijase un poco en ella, pero dado que nunca había estado con un chico, no sabía cómo comportarse._

_-Está visto que la música no es lo tuyo- comentó él tranquilamente- sígueme…_

_Sus palabras sonaron más a orden que a petición, pero aún así hizo lo que él quería, aún sin saber por qué… comenzaba a pensar que se estaba comportando como una idiota subyugada por un vulgar seductor, y se suponía que ella ya sabía todas esas técnicas: Durante años las había sentido en la piel de otras chicas con sus galanes… pero ahora era incapaz de pensar con coherencia._

_-aquí estaremos solos… al menos unos minutos- anunció cuando se metieron en un aula vacía_

_-¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_-curiosidad. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado dos veces por casualidad, y como no creo en el azar, quise provocar este tercer encuentro…_

_-¿por qué?_

_Lentamente Rodolphus se acercó a ella y rozó con las manos frías su rostro. Alexandra tembló involuntariamente ante ese contacto._

_-veo que te gustó mi regalo…_

_-¿tu… regalo?_

_-lo vi y pensé en ti…- contestó con sencillez acariciando suavemente con su otra mano el contorno de las caderas de la chica._

_-fuiste tú…_

_-ahora recogeré mi premio_

_Sin decir nada más, se inclinó ante ella y se apoderó de sus labios en un beso apasionado. Alexandra no pudo más que corresponderle con timidez… instantes después todo acabó y él se marchó sin decir más que un "volveremos a vernos", dejándola con ganas de más. No reaccionó hasta que pocos minutos después, Lily Evans entrase buscándola con apremio para llevarla de regreso al Gran Comedor._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Se levantó de la cama de un golpe dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido… sólo había sido un beso. Nunca antes lo había experimentado, pero sí lo había sentido a través de sus estúpidos poderes mentales, y no entendía cómo algo así la podía haber afectado ahora de aquella forma…

-Lily es más importante, que este beso… debería ir con ella y los demás

Segura a seguir ese plan de acción, se vistió rápido y salió del dormitorio dispuesta a olvidar por un rato lo sucedido en aquella aula vacía, aunque eso sí… no pudo evitar llevarse un par de dedos a sus labios, al recordar el calor que le había recorrido por su cuerpo al haber sido besada.

Le horrorizaba pensar que empezaba a actuar como una adolescente más.

**0o0o0**

En el Gran Comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente ignorantes de lo sucedido la noche anterior en pleno festejo. En Slytherin, Madeleine sonrió con ternura al ver aparecer al fin a su novio. Sin pensárselo mucho se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, suspirando aliviada al tener una buena excusa para dejar de escuchar las recriminaciones que sus compañeras de cuarto llevaban haciéndole desde que se había levantado.

-Pettigrew no es para ti…

-vales más que ese espécimen de merodeador que no sabe hacer nada solo…

-tú necesitas a alguien de tu propia casa…

-tenías mejor gusto el año pasado cuando salías con Zabini…

Y así una y otra vez… ya estaba cansada de todo aquél parloteo. Al principio había empezado a intentar hacerles entrar en razón, alegando que Peter era un chico fantástico y que le quería de verdad, pero al ver que sus intentos no daban frutos, decidió desistir. Tarde o temprano terminarían cansándose del asunto.

-Maddy…

-¿sucede algo, Peter?

-No puedo quedarme a desayunar, vine solo para ver si te encontraba…

-me estás preocupando

-casi nadie lo sabe, y no debes comentárselo a nadie…- le advirtió él sacándola del Gran Comedor ante la atenta mirada de cierto Slytherin malhumorado.

-claro dime

-atacaron a Lily anoche

-¿qué?

-después te lo cuento todo, ahora quiero acompañar a mis amigos, sobre todo a James… no creo que esté bien

La chica se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos y comprendió lo importante que para él eran sus amigos.

-voy contigo

-pero…

-lo que es importante para ti, lo es para mí… y bueno, yo soy de Slytherin, sí, pero en el fondo pienso que no todos los Gryffindors son tan malos… anoche pasé la mayoría del tiempo con las chicas, y la cosa fue bien.

-¿harías eso por mí?- preguntó Peter sonriendo inseguro

-dalo por seguro

-gracias, ratoncita

**0o0o0**

-Las tostadas no tienen la culpa de tu malhumor, Zabini

Severus no pudo más que observar a su amigo refunfuñar sin hacerle el menor de los casos. Era más que obvio que lo que le sucedía era que sentía celos del nuevo ligue de su antigua novia, aunque no le veía sentido. Pettigrew no era más que un insecto pequeño, que lo único bueno que sabía hacer era pelotear a sus estúpidos amigos para que le protegiesen… seguramente, tarde o temprano terminaría mostrándose tal cual era, una rata maloliente y traicionera.

-buenos días…

Alzó su vista y se sorprendió al encontrarse de nuevo la tímida de Narcisa Black. Al parecer ahora volvía a comportarse como siempre… su ropa era de nuevo normalita, y ya no parecía tener ganas de coquetear con nadie que no fuera su prometido.

-¿te encuentras bien, Cissy?

-claro…

-¿anoche fue todo bien?- le preguntó en voz baja, para que nadie más le pudiese oír

-sí…

Quiso interrogarla para averiguar qué diablos había pasado con ella para que actuase de forma tan extraña durante varias semanas y luego recuperar sus hábitos normales de la noche a la mañana. Pero no lo hizo, ya tenía suficientes problemas con los celos de Zabini, y las miradas reprobatorias que Lucius le lanzaba desde el otro lado del salón, como para encontrarse con un nuevo problema más.

-Tendrá que esperar…

**0o0o0**

Definitivamente odiaba la sala de espera de la enfermería. En los últimos siete años sus amigos y él habían tenido que dirigirse allí infinidad de veces, y creía que ya era suficiente… al menos por un largo periodo de tiempo. Tenían que dejarse de buscar problemas, aunque eso hiciera la vida menos divertida, porque sino, no ganarían para disgustos.

-Sirius…

Se levantó del suelo al ver cómo se acercaban Remus y Elizabeth. Se quedó anonado al ver como él sostenía a la chica por la cintura de forma posesiva. Era una escena que jamás se habría imaginado.

-¿Y James?

-él está con Lily, Lunático

-yo también iré…

-Turner, no es por nada, pero madame Pomfrey sólo dejó pasar a James por insistencia de Dumbledore, no creo que…

-es mi amiga y voy a pasar…- sentenció la chica caminando hacia el interior de la enfermería

-¡qué carácter!

Sirius se encogió de hombros ante aquello. Si Elizabeth quería someterse a una regañina de madame Pomfrey allá ella, no tenía cabeza para preocuparse por eso ahora.

-¿cómo te encuentras?

-buena pregunta… aquí ando, supongo

-¿y James?

-intenta hacerse fuerte por Lily, pero lo que ha pasado con Elaine le ha afectado… como a todos.

-somos sus amigos… contará con nosotros para ayudarle en lo que haga falta

-me has robado las palabras de la boca, Lunático

Cerró un momento los ojos recordando cómo pocas horas antes de que todo se estropease, las cosas iban saliendo bien. Todos bailando, riendo, haciendo sus numeritos y divirtiéndose en el baile…

-¡por cierto!

-dime…

-tu colleja dolió…- murmuró llevándose su mano a la cabeza

-te lo merecías por tratarme de forma distinta por una paranoia tuya…- sentenció Remus nada arrepentido

-tus iniciales eran iguales y se me fueron los cables… lo siento, amigo.

-te gusta Alexandra¿verdad?

-¿disculpa?

-te pusiste celoso al pensar que era yo quién la cortejaba, no lo niegues.

-lo niego mil veces… nunca me he puesto celoso, y no siento nada por ella- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo para luego añadir con tono sospechosamente triste- además, a ella le gustan las chicas

-¿sigues con eso?

-tú oíste perfectamente como hablaban las chicas en el Gran Comedor, y también cómo anoche Lily y ella se abrazaban y…

-eres caso imposible, Canuto¿nunca te lo dijo nadie?

Éste se encogió de hombros completamente convencido de que llevaba la razón. Raramente se equivocaba en algo, y aquella era una de esas ocasiones. ¿Por qué sino nunca se la veía con ningún chico?

-R.L. tiene que ser una chica… por eso no la he encontrado…

Lentamente comenzó a repasar la lista de chicas de todos los cursos, mientras que Remus inspiraba aire intentando no rebasar su paciencia. En ese momento entraron por la puerta Peter acompañado de Madeleine.

-¿Cómo sigue Lily?

**0o0o0**

-Quiero acompañarla, y sé que Alice me necesita.

El director de la escuela observó atentamente a sus dos alumnos. Habían llegado media hora antes con aquella petición. En un principio se había negado, pues ya iba a ser arriesgado que dos alumnos se marchasen del castillo por unos pocos días, pero incluir a otro más sería jugar con fuego.

Por esta razón, y bajo la convicción de que sería lo mejor se había opuesto, pero no había contado con que Frank Longbottom pudiera llegar a ser tan insistente con el tema. Fácilmente se podía ver que Alice no se encontraba muy bien y que necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiese conseguir, pero aún así se sentía reacio a dar su autorización.

-Frank, entiende que podía ser peligroso

-no me importa, quiero estar con Ally, y tampoco es que estaremos solos… será un acto público, mucha gente estará allí

-por eso mismo

-director, sabe que nunca me he opuesto a nada de lo que me ha ordenado, pero en esta ocasión tengo que imponerme. Yo ya soy mayor de edad y mi deseo es acompañar a Alice cuando vaya a despedirse de sus abuelos.

-Frank, yo…- empezó a susurrar ella

-es mi última palabra

Sorprendido Dumbledore se irguió en su silla y le miró a los ojos. Al ver que el joven alumno no se intimidaba, su rostro mostró una mueca de sonrisa, y lentamente comenzó a asentir.

-está bien, tiene mi permiso señor Longbottom, pero sólo por dos días.

-se lo agradezco

* * *

**Volviendo a mi antigua tradición, a continuación os dejo otro capítulito... **

**seguid leyendo...**


	26. Voy a contarte un cuento

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós: **

**_Voy a contarte un cuento_**

**  
**

Elizabeth no soportaba ver a su mejor amiga tumbada de aquella forma en esa cama de la enfermería. Le había costado mucho convencer a madame Pomfrey para que la dejase allí junto a Potter, pero al final tras mucho insistir había logrado su propósito. Lils era su amiga y no pensaba dejarla sola en un momento como ese.

-parece una muñeca dormida...- oyó como decía Potter desde el otro lado de la sala

Se giró para verle y tuvo que reconocer que no se veía nada bien. El merodeador más arrogante y bromista de todo Hogwarts estaba ahora desganado, con mal aspecto y con aire deprimido. Nunca le había caído bien, pero en ese momento no sabía qué pensar de él.

-vuelvo en un rato

-no tienes que irte porque yo...

-necesito un poco de aire...- suspiró él lanzándole una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Lily- cuida de ella¿quieres?

Dicho esto se marchó dejándola sola. Eli suspiró mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se sentaba a su lado. Madame Pomfrey le había aconsejado una vez se hubo resignado a su presencia allí, que le vendría bien a Lily si se ponían a hablar con ella tranquilamente. Según su propia opinión, ella veía aquello como una tontería, pero dado que no podía hacer otra cosa mejor, empezó a contarle lo que había pasado después de que ella se marchase del Gran Comedor la noche anterior tras la actuación de los chicos.

**0o0o0**

Cruzó las puertas dobles de entrada y salió al exterior. Necesitaba estar solo tal y como le había dicho a Turner y a los demás cuando le habían visto salir de la enfermería. No quería preocupar a nadie, pero tampoco buscaba compañía. Sabía que al día siguiente lo más probable fuera que se marchase junto a su padre para llevar a cabo los rituales y todo eso referente a su madre y el caso era que no estaba preparado aún. No quería aceptar que la había perdido, como tampoco quería admitir que lo más probable era que Lily le culpase a él por lo que le había sucedido.

_No debo pensar en eso _se dijo encaminándose hacia el lago, _torturándome no voy a solucionar nada. Al fin y al cabo soy James Potter, hijo de dos aurores. Tengo que seguir adelante y he de hacerlo por papá, por Lily y por los demás. Mis amigos confían en mí y eso es lo que importa. _Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta de que cerca del lago se hallaba un figura mirando hacia el infinito con algo parecido a tristeza. Pensó en darse la vuelta para lograr su objetivo de soledad cuando reconoció en ella a Alexandra.

Frunció el ceño al verla de nuevo con su reproductor muggle a los oídos. ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto a usarlo? Intentó hacer memoria pero no lograba recordarlo. Tenía que reconocer que desde que se había unido a su querida pelirroja y las demás había cambiado bastante. Desechó sus ansias de estar solo y caminó hasta ella.

-Hola...

-¿me has visto?- preguntó él confuso

-más o menos... ¿cómo estás?

-no lo sé... -la observó y vio que aún escuchaba la música- ¿por qué no te la quitas?

-la costumbre- se disculpó quitándoselo

-¿tú estás bien? te veo un poco pálida...

-todo bien, no me hagas caso

James asintió aunque no se quitó de la cabeza que allí sucedía algo raro. La chica que estaba a su lado se parecía más a la antigua Alexandra y no a aquella jovencita que les había ayudado a él y a sus amigos a realizar su castigo.

-¿los demás siguen en la enfermería?- preguntó ella suavemente

-supongo

-¿por qué tú no estás allí?

-quería dejar solas a Lily y a Turner...

-¿sigues llamándola por su apellido?

-la costumbre...- repitió él con una sonrisa

-Lily se pondrá bien, te lo aseguro

-¿y cómo lo...?

-soy adivina...- bromeó ella dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras se levantaba- voy con lo demás. Supongo que no me puedo esconder eternamente

-¿esconder?

-tonterías mías

Se encogió de hombros viéndola marchar. _Lily se pondrá bien_... esas palabras estuvieron repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. Le costaba creer en ello pero no le quedaba otra opción. Recordó los únicos tres besos que se habían dado y supo en ese momento que tarde o temprano la chica de ojos verdes se despertaría... Ni loco se iba a conformar con solo esos besos... quería más.

Y lo que James Potter quería lo conseguía... aunque tuviera que esperar un poquito.

**0o0o0**

Grimmaulce Place seguía tan lúgubre como de costumbre y eso le gustaba. Por ello Rodolphus no se lo había pensado dos veces cuando Bella le había invitado a ir. Sabía de sobra el motivo de aquella reunión y no se oponía. Tarde o temprano tenía que llevarse a cabo el ritual antes de la ceremonia y ese día era perfecto al igual que cualquier otro.

-Bella querida¡bienvenida a esta tu casa!- murmuró Walburga Black con entusiasmo- tu madre y yo ya nos preguntábamos dónde estaríais

-una noche movidita...- susurró ella con una gran sonrisa

-es un placer estar aquí de nuevo...- dijo Rodolphus haciendo gala de su desmesurada cortesía

-Buen muchacho, siempre lo he dicho- sentenció mirándole con admiración- Orión, Cygnus y tu hermano ya están en el despacho.

Él alzó una ceja al oír el nombre de su hermano pero no dijo nada. Era una sorpresa saber que Rabastan ya había llegado después de su viaje a través de Occidente en busca de más poder. Entró tras la puerta donde ellos se encontraban. Asintió a continuación ante el saludo del padre y del tío de su prometida y se unió a ellos en una charla sobre la limpieza de sangre y la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles. Poco a poco el tema se fue reconduciendo hacia los sucesos de la noche anterior y eso a Rodolphus le hizo recordar a cierta muchacha a la que había besado en Hogwarts.

-¿por qué esa mirada de satisfacción, hermanito?- le preguntó Rabastan minutos después

-Estoy contento- afirmó con frialdad

No les dio tiempo a decir nada más pues en ese momento entró Druella Black, la siempre hermosa madre de Bellatrix, anunciándoles que la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado. Su futuro suegro le tomó del hombro mientras llegaban al salón. Rodolphus no pudo más que sentirse afortunado al ver la cantidad de magos y brujas que allí se hallaban. Todos sangre puras y excelentes magos. Tenía que admitir que tomar como esposa a un miembro de la familia Black era algo brillante: con ellos se aseguraba un buen linaje, gran poder y sobre todo lealtad.

-Frederick, al fin apareces...- murmuró Cygnus sonriente- ¿Tan ocupado estabas en Bulgaria?

-asuntillos que debía atender...- sentenció observando con detenimiento al protagonista de aquella reunión- hace un año que no te veía, Rodolphus. Lamento lo de tu familia. Un inesperado accidente…

-lo sé

Rodolphus le taladró con la mirada. Frederick Rosier, hermano de Druella y por consiguiente tío de su prometida. Era un gran mago y gran ayudante a su causa. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía su tardanza en Bulgaria y su comentario acerca de su propia familia. Él mismo reconocía que sus padres habían muerto de la manera más tonta, pero eso no le afectaba. Ya no había nada que le importase en el plano emocional para llegar a tal extremo y tampoco tenía que sentirlo mucho, pues ahora él era el cabeza de familia y eso se lo compensaba con creces.

-¿qué tal tus hijos, tío?- preguntó Bellatrix maliciosamente apareciendo por detrás junto con su otra tía.

-mi hijo, querida- le recordó con ahínco- Evan está ansioso por regresar de Dumstrang. Estos dos últimos años estudiando allí le han servido de mucho...

-¿Terminará en Londres al final el curso?

-Depende de su lealtad- enfatizó el señor Rosier con fuerza antes de añadir con suma lentitud- su hermanastra necesita cierta ayuda para elegir el buen camino.

-¿y de verdad crees tío que la hija de Rosamund caerá ante las redes del primo Evan?- preguntó ella casi con burla

-Eso no sería asunto nuestro, querida- sentenció Rodolphus- y ya es hora de que iniciemos esto. No me gusta perder el tiempo...

Miró por última vez a Frederick a los ojos y tomando de la mano a su prometida caminó hasta el centro del salón. La hora del traspaso de poderes y de la ceremonia mágica antes del enlace matrimonial ya había llegado. Dentro de poco, la comunidad mágica reconocería a Bellatrix Black como la futura esposa de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Poco importaban en ese instante los asuntos de los demás.

**0o0o0**

En el Gran Comedor Sirius y los demás habían decidido ir a comer un poco después de que les echaran de la enfermería. Al principio se habían resistido a marcharse, pero dado que Elizabeth seguía dentro con la pelirroja, habían optado por nutrirse un poco primero antes de volver.

-¿segura de que quieres sentarte con los leones?- le preguntó Sirius a la novia de Peter que se encontraba en aquellos momentos sentada a su lado.

-Canuto...- murmuró Remus dándole una pequeña patadita por debajo de la mesa

-es solo una simple pregunta

-no quiero dejar a Peter solo- sentenció Maddy llevándose la cuchara a la boca

-¡buena respuesta!

Remus negó con un gesto de la cabeza ante la rapidez que su amigo cambiaba de opinión. No le gustaba nada el ambiente que había esa mañana en todo el castillo. Todo era sombrío y gris. A pesar de saber a qué se debía, no creía que con aquella actitud se pudiese solucionar algo.

-Come un poco Lunático- casi le ordenó Sirius

-ya voy...- suspiró él intentando hacerle caso

-problemas...- indicó Peter a continuación

-¿Qué quieres decir con...?

Remus se quedó con la frase a la mitad al ver como Cristina Larson caminaba hasta Sirius e inclinándose en su oído le decía unas pocas palabras en su oído. Este enseguida se levantó y sin ni siquiera despedirse de ellos marchó tras la Ravenclaw con paso rápido.

-¿qué le habrá dicho?

-Anoche Larson rompió con su novio- les informó Maddy

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-es el cotilleo del día en mi sala común- explicó ella tranquilamente

Peter miró a su amigo y musitó algo parecido a fin del año sabático, pero este le obvió. Tal y como Sirius había reaccionado con el asunto de R.L. sobre Alexandra estaba seguro de que no iba a hacer nada con Cristina a pesar de estar ahora ella sin novio. Frunció el ceño al recordar en ese preciso instante que ni Frank ni Alice habían aparecido en toda la mañana.

-Colagusano tenemos que ir a la sala común...

-¿por qué?

-Alice y Frank hoy se van... debemos ir con ellos

-id vosotros- les pidió Madeleine- yo luego os busco

-¿dónde vas?

-cosas de chicas- se disculpó ella con una tímida sonrisa

**0o0o0**

Frustrada de tanto hablar y hablar y no recibir contestación alguna, Elizabeth decidió buscar a Alice y a Alexandra para distraerse un poco. Deseaba que todo aquello terminase pronto y que las cosas volvieran a su cauce. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho el día anterior mientras ayudaba a Lily a vestirse y a prepararse que todo iba a terminar así de mal? Estaba casi segura de que era cuestión de tiempo que su querida amiga despertase, aún así eso no era ningún aliciente para ella en ese momento.

Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado cuando al cruzar por uno de los pasillos se chocase casi literalmente con Ted. Al verle sintió una punzada de culpa pues no había pensado ni un instante en él. Se acercó a su lado y cuando fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo tuvo que pensárselo mejor al contemplar en su rostro furia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gusta Lupin?- exclamó él agarrándola por los hombros con fuerza

-¿qué?

-¿te crees que soy tonto?- gritó con rabia- anoche te vi ir de la mano con él a través de los pasillos y no solo eso... ¡esta mañana caminabais los dos muy juntitos!

-Ted, eso tiene una explicación...

-¡claro que la tiene!. ¡Has pasado toda la noche con él y no te ha importado lo más mínimo mostrarte a su lado por todo el castillo al amanecer!

-no es cierto, escúchame...

-¿por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas colgada por Lupin?- preguntó taladrándola con la mirada- no, no me lo digas. Tenía que habérmelo supuesto. Siempre estando con ellos... Aunque ¿Lupin?. ¿Esa rata de biblioteca? Si hubiera sido Black o Potter incluso lo comprendería, pero... ¿Remus Lupin?

-¡cállate! No te atrevas a hablar así de Remus... No sabes lo que dices...

-Sí lo sé... ¡y no soy tonto!

-estás celoso, déjame que te explique...

-guarda tus explicaciones para otro que te crea...

Incrédula se quedó Elizabeth viéndole marchar. No lo pudo evitar... gritó con fuerza al verse tratada de esa manera. ¿Es que nada podía salirle bien en la vida? Un eco de risas a su espalda le hizo dejar su genio a un lado. Fulminó con la mirada a los dos Slytherin que se encontraban allí.

-¿la traidora a la sangre gritando como loca porque la han abandonado?- espetó Narcisa Black con malicia

-métete en tus asuntos, Black

-¿puede que la niñita traidora esté apenada por lo que le pasó a la sangre sucia?- susurró Lucius abrazando a su chica con petulancia

-¿cómo sabes lo de...?

-los Slytherin vamos por delante siempre, Turner

-¿qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy?

-tenlo en cuenta...- le advirtió antes de marcharse por dónde habían venido

Sintió deseos de volver a gritar incapaz de quitar de su mente aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo sabía Malfoy lo que le había pasado a Lily? Se suponía que nadie excepto las personas más cercanas lo sabían. Abrió mucho los ojos al recordar que Madeleine Albright también lo sabía¿y si ella...?

-esto no se va a quedar así...

**0o0o0**

Al llegar a la puerta del baño de las chicas Sirius se quedó parado mientras observaba a Criss Larson sonriendo con coquetería. Dudó durante unos instantes intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle lo que había hecho.

-¿estás segura de que es ella?

-¿Quién más se iba a encerrar en este baño?- contravino Cristina mirándole a los ojos- sabes que nadie viene aquí a causa de Myrtle _la llorona_.

-lo sé

-¿no me merezco un premio por haberte ayudado?- preguntó ella poniendo sus manos en su pecho

-Criss...

-he roto con Jake¿lo sabías?

-sinceramente no, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo...

-pronto lo sabrás- predijo ella sensualmente- ahora sólo quiero mi premio

Haciendo gala de su caballerosidad de siempre, Sirius se inclinó ante ella y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Por la expresión de su rostro pareció un poco decepcionada, aunque hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. A continuación sacó su varita y con un simple _Alohomora_ entró en el baño dejando atrás a la chica.

-deberías haberla besado... lo estaba deseando después de su discusión con ese cazador de Ravenclaw...

Sirius se dirigió a la única puerta que estaba cerrada y encontró allí a Alexandra sentada en el suelo con la música puesta. Al verla así se preguntó cómo podría haberles escuchado si estaba con ese reproductor, pero se encogió de hombros.

-no me apetecía besarla...

-llevas demasiado tiempo sin una chica, Black. Ya no piensas con claridad...

-estoy en proceso de cambiar- admitió mirándola fijamente- ¿qué haces aquí encerrada y sola?

-buscando soledad como bien tu acabas de señalar

-no me digas que vas a volver a encerrarte en ti misma, Halliwell...- la pinchó él

-solo quiero un poco de paz¿es tanto pedir?

-ya sé que te pasa...- musitó él tras ver su palidez y su malhumor- tienes la regla

-¿qué?

-sé por experiencia que cuando las chicas os ponéis así de irritables es por eso... soy un experto en vosotras, Halliwell

Incrédulo observó como ella le lanzaba su reproductor a la cabeza de un golpe. Se llevó la mano al sitio exacto donde había sufrido el impacto y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-¿por qué me has lanzado eso?

-me estabas poniendo de los nervios... si quiero estar sola es porque lo necesito, no porque tenga... eso

-era solo una explicación, nada más- se excusó él encogiéndose de hombros- no había que ser tan bestia, pequeña

-no me digas pequeña...- le pidió ella frunciendo el ceño- ¿te importaría dejarme sola?

-no

-¿y si te lo pido por favor?

-tampoco

-¿y si te ordeno que pongas tus arrogantes piernas fuera de aquí de una maldita vez?- estalló con odio

Segundos después se quedó incrédulo al verla pedirle perdón después de su arranque de hormonas, como él lo llamó. _Por mucho que diga que no, seguro que sí tiene la regla... ¡ahora mismo es la personificación de la susceptibilidad!_

-¿qué haces?

-sentarme aquí... contigo...- afirmó él mientras se sentaba delante de la puerta con las piernas cruzadas- mis arrogantes piernas como tú las llamas, no se van a mover de aquí sin ti

-ya te he pedido perdón por haberte gritado

No la contestó. Se quedó en silencio observándola. Alexandra hizo un amague de volver a ponerse los cascos pero al ver cómo el elemento que tenía delante no se movía de allí, desistió.

-no te vas a mover de aquí¿cierto?

-sin ti, no- repitió sonriente- bueno quizá...

-¿quizá...?

-si me explicas por qué quieres esconderte de nuevo en una burbuja alejándote de tus amigos, me iré dejándote sola como tanto deseas...-sentenció con seguridad- siempre y cuándo me convenzas con tu explicación claro

-si te lo cuento ¿me dejarás en paz?

-sip

-está bien... digamos que he soñado algo que me ha puesto de malhumor

-¿un sueño?

-no, espera.-susurró con voz queda- Empiezo de nuevo... Voy a contarte un cuento

-Halliwell por favor, no tengo cinco años

-yo sí- bromeó ella luciendo su primera sonrisa del día

-Adelante... si no hay más remedio

**0o0o0**

Alice y Frank habían decidido no llevarse muchas cosas. Dado que solo iban a estar fuera dos días no creían necesario llevarse casi nada, excepto la ropa que necesitarían. En todo momento, Ally había estado un poco insegura ya que no veía demasiado bien que su chico se expusiera fuera de Hogwarts así como así. Aquella era la quinta vez que Frank le recordaba por qué la acompañaba.

-no te voy a dejar sola

-pero...

-sé cómo callarte- le indicó él besándola con pasión durante unos minutos- ahora cariño deja de preocuparte por tonterías y vamos. Dumbledore ha logrado que el tren pase por nosotros y tenemos que irnos en pocos instantes

Ally asintió mientras caminaba abrazada junto a su chico hasta su sala común. Aún no se sentía nada bien con lo sucedido y en el fondo tenía que admitir que iba a necesitar la presencia de Frank llegado el momento de decirle el último adiós a sus abuelos. ¿Por qué entonces le hacía replantear su decisión de ir con ella una y otra vez?

-¿qué piensas, cielo?

-no sé como agradecerte lo que haces por mí, Frank, yo...

-eh, yo te quiero, lo sabes. No tienes que agradecerme nada

-ni a nosotros...- musitó James cruzando el cuadro de la señora gorda junto a Remus y a Peter

-le encontramos de camino a la enfermería y le secuestramos- informó Lunático- queríamos despedirnos de vosotros

-chicos no hacía falta, yo...

-¿alguien te está escuchando?- preguntó James de forma inocente abrazándola cariñosamente- sé que seguramente mañana nos veamos, aún así...

-lo sé, James. Yo... también siento lo de Elaine

-gracias

-¿cuidarás de ella, verdad?- le pidió Remus a Frank

Este le guiñó un ojo mientras veía como los tres merodeadores se despedían de su chica. Le gustaba ver como ellos cuidaban de Ally como si fuese su hermanita pequeña.

-¿y las chicas y Sirius?

-Canuto está con Larson- indicó Peter

-¿a solas?- preguntó James con el ceño fruncido

-no va a pasar nada- predijo Remus

-no he dicho lo contrario...

-solo tenemos que esperar...- contravino Peter no viendo muy claro de todo aquél asunto

-tendrías que confiar un poco más en tu amigo...- musitaron a la vez Alice y los otros dos merodeadores

Peter sonrió medio arrepentido medio convencido mientras miraba al suelo con timidez.

-¿y Eli y Alexandra?

-Turner en la enfermería...- susurró James con voz queda

-supongo que vendrá para acá...- reflexionó Ally- Frank y yo acabamos de pasar por la enfermería para ver a Lils y no la vimos.

-entonces vamos a la entrada... seguro que allí la encontraremos buscándonos- propuso Remus encantado ante la idea de encontrarse con Eli

**0o0o0**

Zabini ardía de celos mientras esperaba en su sala común dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Minutos antes había visto subir a Madeleine hasta su dormitorio para hacer Merlín sabía qué y aún no había bajado. Severus que era quién estaba con él en ese momento se había hartado de tanto oírle hablar de ella que había optado por marcharse, dejándole solo y más enfadado aún. Y tenía razón para estarlo¡claro que sí!

En el desayuno había pasado por alto ver a Maddy salir junto a Pettigrew del Gran Comedor dejando plantadas a sus amigas y a los suyos, pero por supuesto no iba a admitir volver a contemplar como su Madeleine compartía la mesa con los leones... ¡ella era una Slytherin y su lugar estaba junto a él! O al menos junto a los demás miembros de su casa... ¿desde cuándo se había visto a una serpiente comiendo con los Gryffindors?

Tan enfurruñado estaba que no hizo ni caso cuándo Lucius y Cissy pasaron por su lado muy juntitos y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. ¿Cómo podía alguien estar tan contento cuándo él sentía que el infierno se lo estaba tragando poco a poco? Impaciente como él solo, se cansó de esperar, y furioso comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica en cuestión.

-¿es que te has vuelto loco?- le espetó ella desde lo alto de las escaleras minutos después- No puedes gritar de esa forma...

Albert se quedó paralizado al verla con el pelo mojado y durante un segundo se olvidó por completo de sus celos. No pudo más que pensar que estaba preciosa, aún enfadada y todo. En momentos como aquél se preguntaba por qué había terminado rompiendo con ella el año pasado, si era más que obvio que Madeleine le importaba.

_¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo la deje marchar?_

Maddy le observó con el ceño fruncido

-¿a qué viene tanta prisa, Albert?

-Baja aquí, Albright

-hace años que no me llamas por mi apellido¿se puede saber qué pasa?

-pasa que no quiero que vuelvas a comer junto a los merodeadores...- gruñó él tomándola con sus brazos cuando ella puso un pie a su lado

-¿pero qué...?

-y también pasa que quiero que rompas con Pettigrew. No sé qué diablos haces saliendo con un tipo como él...

-Albert te lo dije anoche, yo estoy enamorada de...

-tú no estás enamorada...

-Albert...- suspiró ella- eres un gran amigo, te tengo mucho cariño, pero te agradecería que me soltases, yo quiero a Peter y...

-¡Madeleine Albright!

Ella dio un salto al oír aquél grito llamándola. Se alejó de Zabini exasperada con la gente que todo lo pedía a gritos... ¿Tan difícil era pedir las cosas con voz normal?

-¡Albright, sal!

-¿Elizabeth Turner?- susurró ella incrédula al reconocerla

-quedas advertida...- espetó Elizabeth apuntándola con su varita con fuerza

-¿pero qué...?

-si me entero que vuelves a chismorrear algo sobre mi amiga, te las verás conmigo Albright. Nadie se mete con los míos...

-yo no sé de que me hablas...

-Eres una Slytherin... es propio de alguien de los de tu casa traicionar a la gente que pone un poco de confianza en vosotros, pero ya estás sobre aviso... una más y eres serpiente acabada

-¿se puede saber qué pasa aquí?- gruñó Zabini observando a ambas chicas

-¡nada!- gritó Turner marchándose del lugar

Albert abrió la boca para preguntarle a su compañera, pero la cerró enseguida al ver cómo ella se encogía de hombros antes de marcharse también de allí a paso ligero.

¿Quién entendía a las chicas?

**0o0o0**

-El cuento comienza cuando alguien que te importa te besa...

-¿alguien que te importa?- repitió Sirius mirándola incrédula

Alexandra suspiró. No sabía qué le pasaba aquél día, pero al parecer la poción ya no funcionaba con ella. De nuevo los pensamientos de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se agolpaban en su mente y amenazaban con hacerla estallar... ¿por qué lo bueno siempre se acababa tan pronto?

-alguien que te importa- asintió ella con voz queda- te besa y quedas conectada a esa persona al menos durante unos instantes. Al día siguiente te das cuenta de que por mucho que intentas olvidar ese beso, no puedes. Está en tu mente y en tus labios...

-eso suena a algo romántico y...

-No te lo puedes sacar.-le interrumpió sin hacerle caso- Tus sentimientos y sensaciones están a flor de piel y empiezas a padecer los mismos miedos de antes. Todo lo que has hecho durante las últimas semanas no sirve de nada, y tienes que volver a refugiarte en tu caparazón al no ver otra salida- susurró lanzándole una fugaz mirada al reproductor que aún seguía en el suelo a los pies de Sirius

-entiendo...- murmuró él asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque interiormente se preguntaba de qué iba todo aquello.

-la gran aventura del cuento empieza en el momento en el que ni siquiera ese caparazón puede protegerte... cierras los ojos y a tu mente empiezan a llegar sensaciones que no te gustan... compromisos que no quieres aceptar que se están afianzando en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí.

-¿compromisos?

-compromisos matrimoniales...- susurró Alexandra con tristeza pensando en Rodolphus y en lo que el beso de la noche anterior había provocado- quieres aislarte del mundo para no ver la realidad, y ni eso te funciona, porque al parecer llega hasta ti un ser pesadísimo queriendo sacarte al exterior sin anestesia ni nada.

-¡oye!- musitó él al oírla- ¿no seré yo ese ser pesado?

-si te das por aludido allá tú...- murmuró ella sonriendo por segunda vez en el día- la moraleja del cuento es que es mejor que uno viva aislado del mundo...- razonó tomando su reproductor del suelo con algo parecido a cariño- y así se asegure de que nada más te afecte. Fin.

-y todo eso por un beso

Alexandra se encogió de hombros mientras volvía darle a la máquina que tenía entre sus manos para que la música comenzase a sonar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos esperando que Black se marchase de allí en breve, y recordó el momento en el que había _escuchado_ sin querer los pensamientos de Narcisa Black cuándo ella estaba leyendo una carta de sus padres contándole la ceremonia mágica que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mansión Black siendo los protagonistas Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black. _Corrección, Bellatrix Lestrange en breve_ se dijo mentalmente.

Su aislamiento se vio forzado de nuevo al notar como una mano le arrancaba el reproductor de un golpe.

-¿Qué haces?

-un beso no puede ser malo...- reflexionó él guardándose en su túnica el reproductor mientras la obligaba a levantarse

-¿se puede saber qué...?

-te dije que te dejaría sola si tu cuento me convencía, y no lo ha hecho...- dijo él tranquilamente- y como soy tu amigo...

-tu no eres mi amigo, Black

-me hieres querida, Halliwell...- susurró dramáticamente aún sin soltarle las manos ni un milímetro- ¿Por dónde iba?. ¡Ah sí! Cómo tú, mi querida no amiga Alexandra Halliwell, no has logrado tu propósito, ahora estás condenada a venir conmigo a la civilización

-yo no...

-no sé que chica te besaría anoche...

-¿chica?- repitió ella confusa

-no lo escondas más. Sé que te gustan las chicas... os oímos mientras las chicas y tú preparabais el Gran Comedor

-respecto a eso yo...

-no me importa- mintió él con naturalidad- es tu elección... como decía, que me pierdes, no sé quién te beso, pero no por eso debes recluirte y no lo voy a permitir. Al menos hoy no... vas a venir conmigo a buscar a Alice que según he oído esta mañana, se marcha con Frank para asistir a los rituales de sus familiares.

-¡Alice!- susurró ella avergonzada. Tantos pensamientos de otros estudiantes en su mente le habían hecho olvidarse de su amiga

-así que andando, no amiga mía

-Black yo...

-y en cuanto al trauma ese del beso...- susurró él con voz queda- yo lo solucionaré

Alexandra le miró con desconfianza al verle sonreír de aquella manera tan sexy. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Fue a preguntárselo cuándo él la sorprendió dándole un tierno beso en la frente y otro en el pelo.

-ahora gano yo. Dos besos contra uno...- musitó guiñándole un ojo

-yo...

-¡me encanta dejarte sin palabras, Halliwell! Ahora vamos... ¡El tren no nos va a esperar!

**0o0o0**

Y así minutos después ambos jóvenes llegaron corriendo hasta la entrada del castillo. Allí vieron como una Eli un poco alterada se despedía de Alice y Frank mientras no le quitaba el ojo a Peter.

-¡Canuto, Alexandra!- susurró Remus viéndoles llegar- ¡ya era hora!

-demasiados cuentos por hoy- bromeó él- y tú hermanita, más te vale que tengas cuidado- le advirtió a continuación a Alice- manos quietas con Longbottom

-¡Sirius!- le reprocharon a la vez Peter, Elizabeth y Remus

Alice suspiró durante un segundo y al siguiente comenzó a reír ante lo que para su amigo había sido un inocente comentario. Sabía que no era momento de reír, pero no podía evitarlo. Teniendo como amigo a Sirius Black, y a los demás era algo impensable.

-Black otro comentario así y...- empezó a amenazarle Elizabeth pensando en un justo castigo

-déjale Eli- le pidió Alexandra provocando que todos la mirasen con la boca abierta

-¡acabas de defender a Black!

-me ha defendido...- murmuró Sirius contento

-mala cosa has hecho...- le susurró al oído Remus tomándola de la cintura

-gracias por venir a despedirnos...

-¡Aunque sólo serán dos días!- les recordó Sirius frunciendo el ceño ante la cercanía de su lobito y Alexandra

-yo les vigilaré mañana cuando les vea, no te preocupes...- comentó James con un esbozo de sonrisa

-¡ese es mi Cornamenta!. ¡Tenemos que proteger a nuestra hermanita!

-chicos...- suspiró Alexandra abrazando a Alice y a Frank- marchaos ahora, anda.

-cuidad vosotros de Lily¿sí?

-¡Sólo son dos días!- repitió Sirius como si aquello fuera obvio para cualquiera que les escuchasen- ¿y además, crees que Jamsie va a dejar a la pelirroja solita? Ya la estoy viendo cuando despierte y vea a este merodeador junto a ella... ¡el grito que dará por ser observada sin su permiso será histórico!

-¡Black!- murmuraron en esta ocasión Alexandra y Elizabeth exasperadas

-ya no me defiende más...- gruñó él

-ese comentario era...

-lo que va a pasar- aseguró James- y si Lily no me grita, yo la provocaré para que lo haga... ¿os he dicho ya alguna vez que Lily se pone preciosa cuando se enfada?

Los chicos se echaron a reír al oírle y Alice pensó que todos eran imposibles. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, podían llegar a tener razón.

Nadie sabía nunca por dónde iba a salir la pelirroja cuando se trataba de ese merodeador en concreto.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí... qué tal al final mi toque inspirativo¿?**

**Nos vemos la semanita que viene. **

**Cuidaos mucho y un abrazo**

**xxlizzie**


	27. Somos tus amigos

**Hola**

**Estoy super cansada y sin ganas de pensar mucho. Por eso primero os dejo con el capi y luego contesto review abajo.**

**Disfrutad con la lectura **

* * *

** ---------------------------------------  
**

**Capítulo veintitrés: _Somos tus amigos_**

**--------------------------------------**

Cansado, triste y bastante decaído James Potter empezó a preparar su equipaje para volver Hogwarts al día siguiente. Había pasado allí ya una semana más de lo previsto acompañando a su padre al no notarle bien en su estado de ánimo. Eso sin contar el retraso en el velatorio de su madre. Por lo visto los aurores habían creído que era mejor esperar unos días antes de llevarlo acabo, para mayor seguridad.

Ese día en concreto, James estaba más preocupado por su padre que por otra cosa¿quién hubiera dicho que uno de los mejores aurores del momento iba a perder el rumbo ante la muerte de su esposa? Así es como James sentía a Harold Potter y en consecuencia no había tenido corazón para dejarle solo ni un instante. Se había sentido tremendamente mal por no poder estar cuidando de su pelirroja, pero sabía que sus amigos sí estaban velando por ella.

Ese era otro tema que le estaba volviendo loco. Siete días habían pasado y aún Lily no reaccionaba. Se suponía que madame Pomfrey les había asegurado que la chica se recuperaría pronto, pero al parecer no había tenido ninguna mejoría, y él se había desesperado día a día lejos de ella sabiéndolo y sin poder hacer nada. Sirius le había escrito todos los días contándole las cosas que habían ido pasando para mantenerle informado. Los dos primeros días en sus cartas había notado su frustración al no poder acompañarle en esos momentos... lo había intentado todo, desde pedírselo al director hasta intentar pasar de contrabando en el tren, pero nada había funcionado. Resignado se había visto relegado a contarle cada pequeña cosa que pasaba en el castillo.

James tomó entre sus manos la carta de ese día que había dejado a un lado mientras empacaba sus cosas de nuevo, y comenzó a leerla deseoso de recibir noticias nuevas.

_Querido Cornamenta:_

_Las clases son muy aburridas sin tu compañía. Aún me siento frustrado porque no se me permitiese ir contigo... ¿Quién nos iba a decir que revisarían en tu baúl?. ¡Ni siquiera como canuto pude largarme! Remus me ha insistido una y otra vez que dejara de intentar escaparme, pero al termino de cada regañina me daba consejos sobre cómo intentar hacerlo de forma poco llamativa la próxima vez... ya conoces a Lunático. Pero nada, no ha funcionado. Esta tarde tenía preparado un nuevo plan para fugarme, pero por razones ajenas a mi voluntad, tuve que abortar la misión..._

_Ayer me preguntaste que tal están todos y la verdad es que no lo sé. La mayoría están un poco perdidos y silenciosos. Al parecer los únicos que seguimos normales somos Lunático y yo. Ahora te explico porqué: Frank y Alice se la pasan encerrados en el dormitorio de nuestra pequeña hermanita cuando no están en clases. Ally no parece ella desde que volvieron... no nos han querido decir que pasó, ni porqué llegaron un día más tarde; Turner está más loca de lo habitual. Ha roto con McMilliam y se pasa el día discutiendo y gritando con él... incluso se comporta de forma rara con Madeleine... la vigila a cada rato y eso me pone de los nervios... ¡Con lo encantadora que es esa Slytherin! (No tomes tan a la tremenda este comentario); Peter está distinto también... en las clases presta más atención que de costumbre e incluso se enfrenta con más ahínco al grupito de Malfoy y las demás serpientes... pareciera que el amor de Maddy le da más confianza en sí mismo; Alexandra está perdida... ha vuelto a su refugio con la música muggle y no hay quién la saque de ahí... esta misma mañana la he tenido que secuestrar (oyes bien, yo Sirius Black, he tenido que llevarme a Halliwell casi de los pelos) para que comiera con nosotros... y estaba tan pálida... no me gusta verla así; Remus... bueno él sigue normal, aunque el otro día se mostró un tanto huraño cuando le hice cierto comentario sobre Turner, pero ya le conoces... siempre está defendiéndola y aún no sé por qué...; y Lily... _

_Tu fierecita sigue igual... Te puedo asegurar que casi nunca está sola, y en los momentos que tenemos libres alguno de los chicos o yo estamos a su lado. Sé que pronto despertará gritando y berreando como ella sola. Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin sus regañinas y sus llamadas de atención. Tampoco es lo mismo sin ti... espero que Harold se recupere pronto... Mándale un saludo de mi parte y de los demás..._

_Un Canuto frustrado por estar encerrado aquí se despide_

_Pd¡No tardes ni un día más en volver, o la próxima broma recaerá sobre ti, Cornamenta!_

James no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al leer el último comentario de su mejor amigo. Parecía que las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien en el castillo y eso no le gustaba. Aún no se podía creer que todo cambiase tanto en sólo unos días... ¿les habían echado mal de ojo o algo?

-Hijo¿puedes bajar un momento?

-¡Voy!- gritó guardando la carta en el borde de su túnica.

Bajó las escaleras de la gran mansión y al llegar al salón se detuvo al ver a su padre sentado en un sillón ojeando un álbum de fotos. Se le encogió el corazón verle así. Siempre le había visto tan entero que ahora notar su melancolía le dolía.

-partiremos enseguida...- susurró él sin despegar la vista de una de las fotos en la que salía con su esposa- tus tíos estarán allí en breve.

-papá, yo...

-mañana volverás a Hogwarts. No quiero que pierdas más clases de las necesarias, y además sé que quieres estar junto a esa jovencita... ¿Lilith?

-Lily... Lily Evans...- musitó James con voz queda- ella me importa mucho, pero no quiero irme y que tú te quedes aquí solo

-no estaré solo. Mi hermano se pasará por aquí de vez en cuándo, ya conoces a tu tío. Y además está mi trabajo- puntualizó con ahínco- y tú tienes que estar junto a esa chica. No creas que he olvidado nuestra conversación a principios del curso...

-tú me diste el empujoncito con Lily- confesó con los ojos brillantes- me hiciste ver que si la quería de verdad debía luchar por ella y dejarme de tonterías

-eres un buen chico James, ella pronto lo descubrirá...

-papá quiero que sepas que...

-lo sé

-¿Qué?

-hijo, sé que esto es difícil para los dos- musitó él cerrando el álbum de un golpe- y te entiendo, pero tenemos que reponernos. Las personas nos hacemos más fuertes a medida que vamos superando obstáculos...- se levantó y mirándole a los ojos continuó diciéndole- eres un joven muy valiente, James, todo un Gryffindor. Nunca te dejes llevar por el dolor, no hagas como yo, que ya estoy mayor y deliro

-no, papá tú no...

-eres un gran muchacho James, no lo olvides- le pidió poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- y sobre todo nunca dejes de luchar, pase lo que pase

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo? Suena a... despedida

El adulto se encogió de hombros murmurando de nuevo que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo como para responsabilizarse de sus palabras. James le observó durante un minuto teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero decidió enseguida olvidarlo. Suponía que su padre se encontraba demasiado impactado por lo sucedido. Él mismo aún no lo había aceptado.

-vamos. Iremos en traslador...

**0o0o0**

Parado delante del espejo Severus observaba una y otra vez su antebrazo izquierdo. La Marca Tenebrosa de su Señor estaba grabada a fuego en su piel, y tan sólo habían pasado tres días desde aquello. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía ver la cantidad de mortífagos iniciados que habían recibido el honor de ser marcados para llevar a cabo la importante misión de su señor.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Al oír la voz de Madeleine llamando a la puerta se bajó la manga de su túnica y respiró hondo. Nadie tenía que saber lo que ahora era y menos una chica. Según Bellatrix, quién estaba encargada de supervisarle los primeros meses, no había casi ninguna chica siendo mortífago, aspecto con el que la mayoría estaban de acuerdo. Él en particular no sabía qué pensar al respecto, aunque tampoco se podía imaginar a una chica haciendo las mismas tareas que él y sus amigos tuvieron que llevar a cabo el día de su iniciación.

-¿qué quieres, Madeleine?

-busco a Albert- suspiró ella- he mirado por todo el castillo y no le he visto

-está ocupado, supongo

-¿ocupado?

-sí, una chica de Huffelpuff vino a buscarle. Me imagino que ahora seguirá con ella

-Ah, gracias- musitó Maddy un poco confundida

Se encogió de hombros al quedarse solo de nuevo en el cuarto. Después de las clases de la mañana, había decidido refugiarse un poco en soledad incapaz de soportar las miradas especulativas que le lanzaba Lucius cada dos por tres. Desde que ambos tenían la marca, no hacía más que recordarle sus deberes y obligaciones. Parecía creer que se iba a echar para atrás en cualquier momento... y puede que tuviera razón para pensar que últimamente estaba un poco desconcentrado, pero no por la razón que él imaginaba.

Ruidos de risas y alboroto en su sala común le hicieron bajar para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Incrédulo se quedó al observar a Narcisa insultando y hechizando a una chica más pequeña de su propia casa. No lo pensó ni un minuto y sacando su varita la desarmó rápidamente. A su lado se encontraba Lucius, que le echó una mirada asesina al verse interrumpido el espectáculo.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?

-eres prefecto Lucius, y se supone que nosotros no atacamos a los de nuestra propia casa- explicó mirando a Cissy confundido

-esa jovencita se lo merecía- sentenció ella sin mirarle a los ojos

-Cissy no creo que...

-se acabó la diversión- ordenó Malfoy exigiendo marcharse a los demás alumnos que se habían reunido allí a contemplar el show

-esa niñita...- continuó Narcisa con malicia abrazándose a su novio- defendió a Evans¿no me dirás que no era necesario castigarla entonces? Yo también soy prefecta...

-en ese caso, lamento interrumpir...- mintió él intentando que no se notase que acababan de darle en su punto débil

-al fin empiezas a comportarte- le felicitó Lucius satisfecho

Severus asintió a todo lo que su amigo empezó a decir sin prestarle verdaderamente ninguna atención. Se sentía confundido ante la actitud de Narcisa. Días antes se comportaba como la tímida y tranquila Cissy de siempre, y de la noche a la mañana, volvía a transformarse en la chica fría y maliciosa, que se encontraba delante suyo¿qué pasaría con ella?. No entendía nada de lo que allí sucedía, aunque eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo constante en su vida. A fin de cuentas, tampoco lograba comprender la razón de sentirse preocupado aún por el estado de Lilian Evans.

¿Acaso se estaría volviendo sensible? No quería ni imaginárselo

**0o0o0**

El despacho del director se había convertido en su refugio personal y nada ni nadie conseguía sacarla de allí a menos que fuera por algo importante. Dumbledore se había acostumbrado al tenerla allí en cada descanso fuera de las clases. Había intentando hacerla entrar en razón en innumerables ocasiones, pero dado que nada había dado resultado, había optado por dejarla actuar a su libre albedrío. Esa misma mañana había pensado que quizá todo podría volver a su cauce al verla en el Gran Comedor junto a sus amigos, pero al parecer no había cambiado nada.

Se preparó para pasar otra tarde en silencio leyendo un libro muggle que había encontrado interesante ambientado con la música que podía escuchar desde el reproductor de su alumna. Seguramente ella sabría que no había necesidad de ponerse a oír música en el despacho, por eso no le había dicho nada. Él siempre había opinado que la música era la mayor expresión del alma.

-¿profesor?

Dumbledore alzó una ceja al oírla. Era la primera vez en varios días que era Alexandra quién comenzaba una conversación. Eso le hizo sonreír interiormente. Por lo visto no andaba mal desencaminado con lo sucedido en la comida.

-¿cree que soy una cobarde?

-¿por qué piensas eso?

-me estoy escondiendo...- explicó ella- cada vez los pensamientos son más intensos y me estoy alejando de todos los que me importan

-es posible

-¿pero?

-pero eso mismo te pasaba los años anteriores, y nunca pasabas aquí más de media hora

-supongo...- suspiró a continuación- ¿por qué la poción ya no me funciona?

-no creo que se trate de eso

-¿qué quiere decir?

-¿Le ha pasado algo importante estos últimos días?. ¿Algo a lo que no está acostumbrada?

Verla enrojecer le dio la respuesta, por ello Dumbledore se incorporó en la silla volviendo a coger su libro, y comentó como de pasada:

-los adolescentes son seres muy especiales. Las hormonas rigen su vida y sus reacciones son muy curiosas

-yo no...

-a lo largo de estos años enseñando aquí he visto reacciones de todo tipo. Tardaría una eternidad en comentarte todas y cada una de ellas... tú eres una adolescente más, Alexandra

-¿me está queriendo decir que mis propias emociones están revueltas y que por eso yo...?

Él volvió a su lectura fingiéndose muy interesado en el capítulo que estaba leyendo. No mostró ninguna reacción cuando miró al frente y observó a su alumna dejando el reproductor muggle encima de su mesa antes de caminar hacia la puerta con decisión.

-no, no creo que sea cobarde...- susurró un segundo antes de que se marchase

**0o0o0**

Le faltaba un libro en la sección oscura de su biblioteca. Rodolphus suspiró hondo al darse cuenta. No le gustaba que nadie tocase su colección de libros oscuros, y mucho menos que los cambiase de sitio. Gruñó en voz alta llamando a su hermano mientras sacaba su varita y ordenaba de nuevo la estantería. Se irritó mucho diez minutos después al no ver recibir respuesta. Gritó esta vez ordenando a uno de sus elfos domésticos para que apareciese ante él inmediatamente.

-Al menos alguien que me escucha hoy- espetó viendo aparecer a Hooky

-¿qué se le ofrece, amo?

-Quiero saber quién ha tomado uno de mis libros de esa estantería- gruñó señalándola con un simple gesto de su cabeza- necesito un hechizo y sin el libro me estoy retrasando

-yo...

-no estoy para perder el tiempo¿dónde está?

-verá amo, el otro día mientras estuvo aquí la señorita Bellatrix, la elfina Vargot y yo estábamos aquí limpiando un poco y...

-¿cuántas veces os tengo dicho que no quiero que nadie entre en mi biblioteca?- rugió él- ni siquiera para limpiar

-Vamos Rodolphus, no es para tanto...- murmuró Bella apoyándose en la puerta aún semidesnuda- acabo de despertar, y los gritos no me sientan bien

-quiero saber inmediatamente que hicisteis con mi libro tú y esa estúpida elfina- sentenció sin hacerle caso a su prometida- y lo quiero saber ¡ahora!

-amo, nosotros encontramos uno en el suelo y... pensamos que era uno que su padre no quería y...

-mi padre está muerto, yo soy el dueño ahora, y no quiero que nadie toque mis libros¿queda claro?

El elfo asintió tembloroso y Rodolphus deseó torturarle por atreverse a tocar algo suyo sin su permiso. Ahogó sus deseos homicidas con mucho esfuerzo antes de ordenarle que trajese su libro inmediatamente y de castigarle a él y a Vargot sin comer en dos días. A continuación se dio la vuelta y procedió a buscar otro libro que tuviera algún hechizo parecido.

-¿no piensas saludarme, Rod?

-ya te saludé anoche, querida. Ahora necesito un libro...

-puedes dejar eso para después...- ronroneó ella mientras caminaba hacia él

-Bella, ahora no

-ahora sí...- contravino mientras acariciaba su antebrazo izquierdo- nos llaman...

Rodolphus la miró y sonrió por primera vez. Asintió al ver aparecer mágicamente su libro en el sitio que le correspondía y se relajó.

-entonces no perdamos más tiempo querida -adujo abrazándola- presiento que nos divertiremos mucho

**0o0o0**

James Potter empezaba a tener alucinaciones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir segundos después. Nada, en esa ocasión no vio nada anormal¿se estaba volviendo loco?

-¿te encuentras bien, cariño?

Afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza ante la pregunta de su tía Dorea Potter. Volvió a girarse y clavó su mirada en el féretro que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo había visto no era real. ¿Cómo iba a contemplar a un perro y a una rata subida a su lomo observándole fijamente? Era imposible, sobre todo tras recibir la carta de Canuto. Él mismo le había dicho que no había podido escaparse del castillo... sus ojos habían visto lo que quería, nada más. Sirius y Peter tenían que estar en Hogwarts.

Inspiró aire profundamente al oír un trueno. Sintió que el mismo temporal estaba de duelo también por la injusticia sufrida en aquella villa muggle una semana atrás. Giró su vista para contemplar la cantidad de personas que se habían reunido allí para velar el cuerpo de su madre. Reconoció a uno de los mejores colegas de su padre, el gran auror Alastor Moody, a su lado se encontraba su tío Charlus Potter y su propio padre. James había preferido quedarse atrás junto a su tía. Quería ser el último en despedirse de su madre... necesitaba estar a solas con ella antes de darle el último adiós.

-voy con tu tío...- le susurró Dorea segundos después

Asintió sin mirarla si quiera, en vez de eso volvió a girar su vista hacia atrás intentando volver a ver a ese perro y a esa rata, pero como ya suponía no encontró nada. Desganado oyó las palabras que algunos magos le decían como condolencias antes de dirigirse a su padre. Suspiró al sentir como alguien le palmeaba en el hombro por detrás. Fue abrir la boca para intentar ser cortés con quién quiera que fuera esa persona, y se quedó sin palabras al ver un par de ojos grises claros observándole intensamente.

-¿Sirius?

-nos equivocamos de traslador...- susurró el animago intentando explicar su tardanza

-tú te equivocaste Canuto- corrigió Peter poniéndose a su derecha

-el caso es que ya estamos aquí...- terció Remus cerrando el asunto pacíficamente

James se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tardó unos minutos en procesar aquella información.

-Habéis venido... ¿pero cómo? Canuto en tu carta me dijiste que...

-era una sorpresa, Cornamenta- adujo él adelantándose a su izquierda- ¿cómo crees que los merodeadores no iban a acompañarte en un momento como éste?

-pero...

-poción multijugos...- explicó Remus mirando a sus dos amigos cómplices en aquello

-_**Flashback-**_

_Remus tardó sólo unos pocos minutos en encontrar a Elizabeth para convencerla de que tenía que ir hasta el Gran Comedor junto a él. Tal y como se había esperado nada más hallarla a ella, se chocó con Madeleine instantes después. Últimamente parecía que dónde quiera que estuviera la Slytherin se encontraba Eli detrás. Se dijo que cuando tuviera la primera oportunidad se lo preguntaría a su compañera. Aquello le parecía sumamente extraño._

_-¿por qué tengo que ir allí?- preguntó la Gryffindor observando fijamente a la novia de Peter- tengo otros asuntos que atender_

_-este es más importante Eli_

_-pero yo..._

_-¿Qué sucede, Remus?- quiso saber Maddy_

_-ahora os lo explicaremos... _

_Entró junto a las chicas al sitio en cuestión y no paró hasta sentarse junto a sus amigos. Por lo visto Sirius y Peter habían conseguido llevar a cabo su misión sin mayores complicaciones. A su lado se encontraban los desaparecidos Alice, Frank y Alexandra._

_-he tenido que secuestrarla...- adujo Sirius señalando a la chica_

_-Bienvenida- murmuró Remus ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida_

_-vayamos al grano- pidió Sirius interrumpiendo el contacto visual- os hemos llamado a todos porque os necesitamos de coartada_

_-¿coartada?- repitió Eli_

_-Turner primero explicamos, y luego haces las preguntas¿quieres?_

_Remus levantó la mano interrumpiendo la posible respuesta de su amiga. Sabía que si empezaban a discutir los dos, tardarían siglos en terminar aquella reunión._

_-vamos a ir junto a James- sentenció directamente_

_-¿qué?_

_-queremos acompañar a nuestro amigo- musitó Peter_

_-ni loco me he resignado a dejarle solo- añadió Sirius fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que osara oponerse_

_-ya tenemos el plan trazado, pero necesitamos que nos cubráis la espalda por si acaso._

_-¿qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Alice decidida a ayudar_

_-tres de vosotros deberéis tomar esto- indicó Sirius sacando un par de frasquitos de su túnica- en el momento en el que decidamos salir de aquí_

_Frank tomó uno de los frascos entre sus manos y al ver la forma que tenía enseguida supo que se trataba de poción multijugos. Asintió sin más aprobando el plan._

_-hemos pensado que tú podrías ser yo...- le murmuró Remus al joven Longbottom- Maddy será Peter, y Sirius ha decidido que Alexandra sea él_

_-¿por qué no puedo ser yo Peter?- preguntó Elizabeth dejando a los demás boquiabiertos_

_-¿por qué querrías ser él?_

_-soy de Gryffindor, será más fácil. Además, se supone que Albright y él se la pasan juntos todo el rato... será sospechoso si uno aparece y el otro no_

_-estoy de acuerdo...- murmuró Maddy tristemente_

_Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros aunque no descartaron el extraño comportamiento de Elizabeth. _

_-¿y bien?. ¿Todos de acuerdo?_

_-sí- afirmó Frank sin titubear_

_-¿Alexandra?- la chica sólo asintió antes de añadir:_

_-dadle nuestro apoyo a James cuando le veáis_

_-por supuesto, pequeña...- añadió Sirius encantado- ahora damas y caballeros, terminaremos de comer y os tomareis la poción_

_-¿cómo pensáis iros de aquí sin usar el tren?- preguntó Elizabeth escépticamente_

_-somos merodeadores- fue la única explicación que necesitaban dar_

_-__**Fin del Flashback-**_

Poción multijugos, James no pudo más que admitir que sus amigos eran muy inteligentes. Le habían sorprendido. Al menos eso significaba que no estaba loco después de todo.

-mucha gente os va a ver aquí...

-¿y desde cuándo eso es un problema?- indicó Sirius mirando el frente mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro- además, no creerías en serio que te íbamos a dejar solo

-los amigos están para apoyarse- adujo Peter haciendo lo mismo por el otro lado

-de lo contrario no seríamos merodeadores- sentenció Remus desde atrás

-gracias, chicos.

Ninguno de ellos observó a los cinco encapuchados que empezaron a alistarse a pocos metros de aquél lugar, esperando el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo la misión que se les había encomendado.

* * *

**  
Continuará...**

**Dos cosas. **

**Primero: Sé que mi tradición ha sido subir dos capis por semana, y esta semana (valga la redundancia) lo voy a cumplir, aunque no será hoy... me queda escribir una escenita sola para terminar el capi. Cuando lo tenga escrito, corrijo lo que haga falta y lo subo enseguida. (Mañana, o el miércoles como mucho ya estará listo). Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza... el mundo laboral y el calor que se comen mis neuronas...  
**

**Y segundo: contestación de reviews.**

**mimig2:** Hola wapa! primero quiero disculparme por no haberme podido pasado por tu historia aún. Llevo una semana que no paro quieta ni un solo segundo (y eso que aún no he empezado la uni. Ya lo estoy temiendo); con respecto al fic, creo que por tu reacción tienes algo en contra de Rodolphus jeje. De todas las parejas, creo que la que será más tierna es la de Frank y Alice... ¡a mi me encantan! Y Sirius, bueno...ya se sabe, está en la fase de negación... poco a poco evolucionará y pasara a otras fases (¿o no? jeje); A Eli se le cruzaron los cables: primero lo de Lily, su ruptura con Ted, la tensión de saber que los Slytherin lo sabían cuando se suponía que era un "secreto"... actuó sin pensar. Esta chica no tiene termino medio...; (por cierto, a mi también me gustaría tener amigos así...); te prometo que el primer rato que tenga libre voy volando a tu fic... (me muero de ganas por leerlo de una vez). ¡Besitos y cuidate mucho!

**ninniel: **wenas... sip, acertaste! fueron con él al entierro de su madre. Del capi pasado el cuento de Alexandra fue pura inspiración del momento(menos mal que quedó bien). Espero que te haya gustado este capi también. ¡Besitos!

**kaysuka: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme, y por escribirme el review. Ojala te siga gustando... ¡un beso!

**Ewilan: **Holasss... espero que te sirviese eso que te mandé (y que lo recibieras bien, mi correo a veces es poco impredecible) ¿Por qué crees que Eli ha parecido ser retrasada? Solo llego a una mala conclusión... esta chica es demasiado impulsiva; Lily... bueno ahí sigue bajo el manto de Morfeo... nos vemos prontito... ¡un abrazo!

**NollasBlack: **Hola!. ¿Pareja estelar? Déjemoslo en pareja solo... espero que este también te gustase, besitos y espero leerte pronto a ti también. ¡Cuídate!

**Layna Lykaios: **holaaaa!. ¿Qué tal tu esta semanita? Yo estoy muerta... se me ha acabado el tiempo libre, snif snif... ; Te apoyo enormemente... a mi también me gusta mucho Rodolphus (aunque no es el único, hay otro por hay por el estilo que también me está volviendo un poco loquita, aunque ya verás...). Rod eligió el deber al comprometerse, pero eso no quita lo que él desea... este chico tiene las ideas demasiado claras, y para bien o mal su plan ya está en marcha; Con lo de Sirius has dado en el clavo; Lils sigue durmiendo la pobrecita; Y Zabini tiene que aprender con la experiencia de su error (y nop, no se rendirá... -espero que tú tampoco te rindas-); un abrazo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**lullabie: **Hola!. ¡gracias por leerme!. ¡Cuídate!

**Gwen Diasmore: **Wenas... me alegro que te guste. ¿Sirius profético? Este chico cada día tiene un encanto más, jeje. Lily aún sigue un poco dormidita... pero no creo que morfeo la retenga mucho más tiempo consigo allá en el reino de los sueños (James no se lo perdonaría, jeje). ¡Gracias por preguntarme lo de Narcisa! Pues sí, fue un truquito de las hermanas Black y del joven Malfoy para poder permitirles a Bella y a Lestrange estar en el castillo en Halloween... con respecto a su repentina curación... milagro de hermanas, jeje (lo que no hace la familia...); Con respecto a los Black, puse en el capi anterior a aquellos miembros que estaban a favor de la limpieza de la sangre (para la ceremonia de Rodolphus-Bellatrix), a los demás no podía sacarles (Andrómeda porque la sacaron del arbol al casarse con Ted Tonks, y a Regulus no pude sacarle porque se supone que aún está estudiando... creo que en el arbol genealogico que tengo de los Black pone es dos años más joven que Sirius¿no?). Pero a lo que iba: sí saldrán. Siguen siendo Blacks y claro que apareceran (no sé cuándo... pero ese ya es otro cantar); y lo de lily, Eli y los chicos con quienes se acostaron... hay una explicacion en algun capi futuro (cuando este escrito lo veras). Besitos y un abrazo.

**marinaevans: **Hola! me alegra que te guste la historia (a mi también me gusta, jeje). Seguiré viniendo por aquí cada lunes (si no me rindo o me dejo llevar por el cansancio... otra semanita como esta pasada y yo aguanto -¡qué mal aguanto el calor!-). Un abrazo¡cuídate!

**En uno o dos días vuelvo con el otro capi...**

**Besitos!**

**xxlizzie**

* * *


	28. Tú eres lo más importante

**Ya estoy aquí con el capi que faltaba de esta semana. **

**Antes de responder reviews tengo que darle las gracias a _herms weasley _por su inestimable ayuda en este capítulo. Si no llega a ser por ella, una de las escenas del final no habría quedado bien, tal y como está ahora. Por eso wapa, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Y ya puestos te mando un saludito, jeje.  
**

**Kaysuka: **Wenas! Pues por desgracia no me he leído el libro aún. Estoy esperando hasta que salga en Febrero por aquí, y con respecto a Lils y a Severus solo puedo imaginar ciertas cosas que iré poniendo a medida que escriba (ya tengo planeado algo referente a ambos). Siento no poder hacer más. Cuídate mucho. ¡Besitos!

**Gwen Diasmore: **Holas!!! Sí, esa era la idea para Cissy (más o menos). Sólo te digo con respecto a ella que estés atenta. Poco a poco se desentrañará su "rareza"; Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. A mí también me gusta mucho Regulus, lo que pasa que para lo que tengo planeado con él no podía sacarlo antes. La verdad es que manejo demasiado a los personajes, pero tarde o temprano descubrirás la razón de esto (gracias por lo de la edad. Como te dije sabía que era algo más pequeño que Sirius, pero no cuánto exactamente); y con respecto a Alexandra cualquier cosa que me digas de ella te lo creeré. Ya he comentado alguna que otra vez que ese es el personaje que más dolores de cabeza me trae. Me sigue sin gustar (le habré tomado manía no sé). Gracias por leerme y cuídate.

**NollasBlack: **Hola. Hoy es jueves y aun no has subido tu capi (jeje, es broma o sino mírame a mí, sigo "retrasando" todas mis cosas). Puede que tengas razón y el capi pasado fuera un poco apagado, pero se trataba en su mayoría de la perdida de la madre de James y no me imagino un momento así alegre. Gracias por lo del trabajo (hay andamos. Ahora tengo que estudiar también -conceptos médicos¡qué mal!-). Nos vemos pronto, besos.

**Layna Lykaios: **Holaaaa!!!! Eres mi review 50, muchas gracias wapetona!; Antes de meternos con el fic una cosita... te cambió tu frío por el calor de aquí (a veces siento que me "achicharro"... ¡odio el veranito!; Yo me pregunto¿quién no ama a los merodeadores? No hay nada mejor como el lazo que ellos tienen formado (si tuviera amigos así sería la chica más feliz del planeta entero -y sin exagerar-); El problema de Alexandra es que como no está acostumbrada a relacionarse con las personas cuando le ocurre algo se escuda en el único que pueda comprenderla, y ese, para bien o para mal, de momento, es el director; mmm muy buena pregunta la de Cissy... no te desvelo el misterio para no desentrañarte algo de la trama pero... no la des de lado; Lo de descansar así... así...ha ido... estos cuatro días he dejado de lado un montón de cosas (este finde me voy a tener que poner las pilas) pero por lo demás vamos bien. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Cuídate mucho y no te comas las uñitas (ojo que te lo dice alguien que lo hace cada diez minutos cuando está nerviosa. ¿Por qué será que doy el consejo pero no lo sigo?). ¡Un abrazo y gracias por todo!

**Judith Malfoy: **Wenas, bienvenida. Espero que te siga gustando, al menos el siguiente que tengo aún que escribir. Besitos y un abrazo.**  
**

* * *

**--------------------------------- **

**Capítulo veinticuatro: Tú eres lo más importante**

** ---------------------------------------**

Frederick Rosier se sentía exultante y bastante excitado. Aquella iba a ser la primera misión que dirigiese estando de regreso en Inglaterra y estaba ansioso por llevarla a cabo cuanto antes. El Señor Oscuro le había puesto a él al mando dándole su confianza, y no pensaba fallarle. Por ello le había pedido la cooperación de otros cuatro mortífagos más expertos en esas lides.

-cuanto más esperemos menor será la diversión...- susurró Bellatrix apareciendo por detrás- llevamos aquí quince minutos esperando, y ya no queda casi nadie

-nuestro objetivo es el auror Potter

-sé cuáles son las órdenes. Sólo digo que la diversión se va acabando... solo quedan allí abajo cuatro Potter y mi primo y sus amigos.

-También está Moody- murmuró Mulciber, otro de los mortífagos que allí se hallaban

-no sé que haces tú aquí- espetó ella- saliste de las faldas de tus padres hará dos años- añadió burlona

Rosier dio el alto para que no empezasen ninguna discusión. Mulciber había dado en el clavo. Esperarían hasta que Moody se marchase para iniciar el ataque, y entonces Harold Potter moriría. Estaba convencido que el auror lo vería como un favor, ya que dentro de poco volvería a encontrarse con su esposita. Se frotó las manos pensando en todo lo que ganaría con aquella muerte. Primero y ante todo más reconocimiento por parte de su señor, y segundo lograría obtener al fin el puesto de Potter en el ministerio. Nadie le relacionaría con ese crimen... todo serían ventajas para él.

-¿convenciste al final a mi primo para regresar pronto a casa?- preguntó Bella jugando con su varita

-no hizo falta. Él mismo me escribió ayer... pronto tendrás noticias de Evan, sobrina

-lo estoy deseando- musitó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- ahora ataquemos ya... estoy harta de esperar

-¿por qué no?- replicó su tío viendo cómo Harold Potter caminaba junto a su hermano lejos de su hijo

-llegó la hora de la diversión- canturreó Bellatrix exultante

**0o0o0**

Nunca en toda su vida se había imaginado lo estresante que era ser Peter Pettigrew, y ahora lo estaba comprobando. Los demás y ella habían llegado a la conclusión que en la clase de Pociones de por la tarde, fuera ella la que se tomase la poción con los pelos de Peter en primer lugar, y después lo harían Frank y Alexandra para así no levantar muchas sospechas.

-Echa los ingredientes, Eli

-llámame Peter- le pidió a Maddy- no quiero que nos descubran

Su misión personal _averiguar todo lo posible sobre Madeleine Albright para poder acusarla de traidora frente a los demás _estaba en su máximo esplendor. Gracias al plan de los chicos por querer acompañar a James en el velatorio de su madre, había conseguido la excusa perfecta para no separarse de la Slytherin. Llevaba una semana entera siguiéndole la pista, intentando encontrarla en un renuncio, pero aún no había logrado nada importante. Se dividía el tiempo entre las clases, visitar a Lily y vigilarla a ella. No exageraba si decía que casi no le daba tiempo ni a comer. Y al final para nada.

Lo único que había logrado averiguar era que Albright quería a Peter, pues la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con él. Había sido testigo de como defendía a su novio frente a sus compañeras de cuarto y presuntas amigas desde la infancia, pero sin insultarlas ni nada parecido, logrando su respeto, no su aceptación. Otra cosa que también le había llamado la atención sobre ella era la relación que podía unirla a Zabini. Siempre que giraba su vista hacia él le veía observándola intensamente.

-Parece que se lo va a comer...

-¿el qué?- preguntó Eli confusa

-esa chica de Huffelpuff- susurró suavemente con el ceño fruncido- y por lo que se ve sus avances son correspondidos.

-háblame claro, porque no te entiendo...

La vio negar tristemente y se encogió de hombros. Alguien había herido a Lily y estaba convencida de que Madeleine era culpable. Puede que no del acto, porque esa noche la había pasado con ellos y con Peter, pero sí de haberlo contado... ¿Cómo sino lo había averiguado Malfoy y los otros? No había ninguna explicación que la exculpase.

-Buen trabajo Pettigrew- murmuró el profesor pasando por su lado- parece que sigue haciendo buena pareja en esta materia con Albright. Cinco puntos más para cada uno

_Al menos he ganado puntos para mi casa_, pensó Eli observando fijamente a su compañera. Intuía que ahora le tocaba seguirla para seguir investigando. Estaba casi convencida de que Albright ocultaba algo y no pensaba dejarlo hasta dar con la clave de aquél misterio. Había hecho lo mismo con respecto al licántropo que andaba suelto por el castillo y no pensaba rendirse.

-¿qué harás después de clase?

-no lo sé

-no irás a ninguna parte sin mí

-¿perdona?

-Albright recuerda mi advertencia

-Eli, te aseguro que yo no dije nada- explicó Madeleine- Lily es una de las amigas de mi novio y nunca haría nada que...

-¿crees que te voy a creer?- replicó Eli alzando una ceja

-mira Turner- espetó ella mirándola a los ojos cansada de todo aquello- admito que soy una Slytherin, y que nunca me he llevado bien con los tuyos, pero jamás he traicionado ni voy a traicionar la confianza que Peter me dio. Lily me cae bien, y yo no dije nada sobre ella... si Lucius se enteró será por otra parte

-¡por favor!

-cree lo que te dé la real gana- sentenció enfadándose ya

Elizabeth la ignoró. No confiaría en ella hasta tener pruebas. Ella era así, lógica de por sí. Durante un segundo, al mirarla a los ojos había querido creerla, pero eso era imposible. Su padrastro la había enseñado a pensar con frialdad y por muy poco que él la apreciase, siempre seguía su ejemplo. A fin de cuentas era lo único que había conocido.

No pararía hasta encontrar alguna prueba para demostrar sus sospechas.

**0o0o0**

Al empezar a sentir que su cuerpo se helaba, Alice decidió regresar al castillo. Por primera vez en su vida, se había saltado la última clase del día alegando que no se encontraba bien. No le había importado mucho decir esa pequeña mentira porque necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Había agradecido enormemente a los chicos pedirle a Frank que se hiciera pasar por Remus, ya que no podía estar con él en ese momento.

_Frank es demasiado bueno conmigo, no sé cómo me soporta _pensó tristemente observando a los demás miembros de otras casas caminando de un lugar a otro, _esta última semana he tenido que volverle loco con mis cambios de humores, y sin embargo aún me sigue hablando. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan débil?. ¿Por qué me quise rendir de aquella manera sin contar antes con él? Ni siquiera he sido capaz de contarle a él nada... _

_-_¡Valiente Gryffindor soy!- exclamó con burla

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero lo ignoró precipitadamente. No se detuvo hasta que logró poner un pie en su sala común. Sabía que allí estaría a salvo de los demás. Si su memoria no le fallaba, supuestamente ese día le tocaba a los prefectos su reunión semanal y Frank tardaría un buen rato en desocuparse antes de ir junto a ella.

-¿Cómo le cuento que estuve a punto de dejarle?- se preguntó en voz alta dejándose caer en uno de los sofás dobles- Frank me odiará al saberme tan débil de voluntad

-nunca podría odiarte, cariño

Ally dio un brinco al oír aquella voz. Giró su vista con rigidez y se quedó de piedra al contemplar la mirada comprensiva de su novio puesta en ella. Quiso decir algo para justificarse, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

-lo siento...- susurró ella fijando la vista en sus pies

-no tienes que pedirme perdón. Te conozco, cariño. ¿Pensabas que no intuía que te pasaba algo?

Ella no le respondió. Se quedó en silencio sintiéndose una novia horrible por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Deseó retroceder el tiempo y contarle sus preocupaciones nada más las tuvo.

-sabes que te quiero¿verdad?

-Frank...

-no digas nada. No sé que pudo haber pasado esa media hora que te quedaste sola con tus padres- musitó caminando hasta ponerse delante suyo- pero no te voy a presionar para que me lo cuentes. Sólo quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado en cada momento, junto a ti

-ese es precisamente el problema

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Cuando te marchaste después del entierro de mis abuelos, mis padres querían hablar conmigo a solas... me hicieron una propuesta y yo acepté sin pensar

Alice inspiró hondo antes de soltar lo que llevaba una semana guardándose para sí sola:

-mis padres se marchan a Francia con mis abuelos a vivir, y yo quise ir con ellos

-¿irte?. ¿Te marchas?

-esa era la idea- admitió tristemente- Allí viven mis abuelos paternos. En Inglaterra a mi familia ya no le queda nada que les ate, y a mí tampoco

-¿y yo?

-Frank, tú tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos, gente que te quiere

-Ally, yo...

-Durante un minuto pensé que lo mejor era marcharme, y les dije que sí. Admito que no me acorde de ti, ni de nuestros amigos. Fui egoísta- le vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios- Frank, lo que les pasó a mis abuelos me hizo ver que yo no soy buena para ti

-¿qué?

-Tú eres un Longbottom, tu familia es prestigiosa. Yo... solo soy una mestiza. Nadie nos puede asegurar que mi familia estará a salvo. Y, además, no tengo nada que ofrecerte

-¿tu dulzura, tu cariño, tu sonrisa, tu amor...?. ¿Todo eso te parece poco?

Cerró los ojos al oírle. Los abrió cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola tiernamente.

-no te vas a marchar, Ally. No sin mí...

-¿qué?

-iré a dónde quieras que vayas

-pero¿y las clases?. ¿y tus amigos?. ¿Tus padres?. ¿Tu vida?- preguntó de carrerilla

-tú eres lo más importante.

-Te quiero Frank- le musitó voz queda- no me iré a ninguna parte

-Alice...

-Un minuto después de aceptar, pensé en ti, y supe que no podría marcharme. Pero no solo por ti. Lily me necesita, soy su amiga, y James... él también está sufriendo...sé que me he portado muy mal estos últimos días y supongo que soy egoísta, pero...

-no digas más- le pidió él dándole un beso suave en los labios- olvida todo lo demás. Ahora no pienses en nada. Te quiero, quédate solo con eso

**0o0o0**

El momento de darle el último adiós había llegado y aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. James se irguió intentando ordenarle a sus pies que caminasen para terminar con aquello de una vez, pero al parecer esa parte de su anatomía no le obedecía. Inspiró hondo profundamente queriendo darse ánimo. No prestó atención a su padre ni a su tío cuando ambos se acercaron a ellos para saludar a sus amigos.

-Tu madre te quería mucho, no debes tener miedo ahora de decirle adiós...- le susurró Sirius alejándose con él a unos pasos de los demás

-canuto...

-ve y haz lo que te diga tu corazón, hermano.

-no quiero despedirme- susurró mirándole a los ojos- es mi madre, Sirius, no quiero perderla.

-no la has perdido- contravino él- sigue contigo, James, sólo que de una forma distinta.

A continuación Sirius le dio un empujoncito para que caminase al frente. _Haz lo que te dice tu corazón... no la has perdido... sigue contigo..._ Estas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez mientras se dirigía hacia el féretro dónde descansaba su madre.

-vamos Cornamenta, tú puedes- se dijo una vez estuvo al lado. Suspiró por undécima vez en el día y estiró la mano para acariciar el mármol con suavidad- te echo de menos, mamá. Papá está muy triste desde que no estás, y sólo hace una semana de ello...- cerró los ojos unos instantes recordando la última vez que la vio y se le encogió el corazón al saber que aquello nunca más pasaría. Al abrirlos, la frustración y el dolor hicieron mella en él:- Esto es tan injusto, no tenías que irte, no de esta manera. Yo... te prometo que haré lo que haga falta para descubrir quién lo hizo. Tu... despedida no será en vano.

Apartó la mano y la llevó a su túnica para sacar su varita. Con un grácil movimiento hizo aparecer una rosa muy hermosa que colocó con todo su cariño a su lado.

-te quiero mamá- susurró con voz ronca

-¡James!- gritó su padre llamando su atención

Alarmado ante aquél tono de voz, se dio la vuelta obligándose a dejar atrás el cuerpo donde descansaba su madre y se quedó helado al ver cómo sus amigos y su padre estaban siendo rodeados por cinco encapuchados. No tuvo que ser muy listo para imaginarse que uno de ellos había sido el causante de la muerte de su madre. No lo pensó ni un segundo. Agarró fuertemente su varita y con rabia caminó hasta ellos dispuesto a vengarse a como diera lugar.

-tenéis que marcharos...- les pidió Harold Potter poniéndose en medio, mientras que su hermano y su cuñada, los únicos magos allí presentes, les hacían frente para ganar tiempo

-no pienso irme- sentenció James

-yo tampoco- aseguró Sirius con decisión

-ninguno de vosotros tres debería estar aquí- continuó diciendo el señor Potter observándoles fieramente- esos mortífagos son asunto mío

-son los culpables de lo que le pasó a mamá

-y por eso seré yo quién les haga pagar- juró el adulto con serenidad

No pudo seguir hablando. Un rayo de luz dorada le dio en la espalda lanzándole por los aires. Los cuatro merodeadores levantaron sus varitas al ver como dos mortífagos caminaban hacia ellos.

-Cuatro alumnos fuera de Hogwarts... ¡qué niños más traviesos!- canturreó una voz femenina.

-¡vosotros matasteis a mi madre!- gritó James deseoso de encontrar al culpable.

-hicimos algo más que eso, Potter- volvió a decir la misma voz de antes- pronto lo averiguarás.

-terminemos esto cuanto antes- casi ordenó el otro enmascarado observando profundamente a uno de ellos en particular

-en ese caso... ¡Desmaius!

La pronunciación de ese hechizo fue el inicio de muchos otros tanto ofensivos, por parte de los mortífagos, como defensivos en su mayoría por parte de los merodeadores. Eso no impidió que tanto Sirius como James probasen a enviarles maleficios aturdidores que por desgracia sus enemigos bloqueaban en todo momento.

-¡Protego!- gritó Remus de nuevo

-¡Desmaius!- espetó Sirius consiguiendo dar al fin en el pecho de uno de ellos

-tenemos que irnos.

-no pienso marcharme, Lunático.

-debemos hacerlo. Por mucho que me fastidie decirlo, no podemos contra ellos

-nosotros somos más- suspiró James viendo como sus tíos seguían en su lucha contra los mortífagos restantes y cómo su padre empezaba a despertarse al fin

-creo que estoy de acuerdo con Remus- adujo Peter

-no voy a dejar a mi familia sola

Un haz de luz verde paso rozando el cabello de Remus que consiguió esquivarlo de puro milagro, James y Sirius observaron al que había mandado la maldición imperdonable, los ojos del mortífago sonreían maliciosos y se descuidó…tres rayos de color púrpura atravesaron el aire hacia el, las varitas de Remus, Sirius y James levantadas y sus ojos reluciendo furiosos.

Le dieron directo en el pecho y lo lanzaron varios metros hacia atrás, produciendo que chocara su cabeza contra un roca del lugar, dejándolo inconsciente. Mientras los mortifagos miraban horrorizados lo que ocurría, esos muchachos habían conseguido más de lo que el auror Potter y sus tíos, eran tan solo unos críos.

Se lanzaron a ellos, olvidando por un momento que su objetivo era Harold Potter, los cuatro merodeadores lograban defenderse de manera bastante buena, mientras lograban lanzar unos cuantos hechizos de ataque que estaba por sobre su nivel, cosa que llamo profundamente la atención tanto de los mortifagos como los tres adultos que se encontraban en el lugar. Mientras Harold Potter se sentía orgulloso de su hijo y sus amigos.

Bellatrix era la que peleaba en ese momento con el padre de James, observaba por el rabillo del ojo las dificultades en que estaban sus compañeros por su primo y los idiotas de sus amigos.

Se cambiaron los papeles y otro mortifago tomo el lugar de Bellatrix que quería ver como reaccionaba el pequeño Sirius ante una muestra de su poder, pero en ese momento James lanzaba una maldición cortante directo a su prometido dándole en el pecho y este caía al suelo, así que decidió cambiar su objetivo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la aparición por sorpresa de la mortífaga que les pilló desprevenidos. Con un toque de su varita inmovilizó a tres de los merodeadores, y se ensañó con el cuatro exclamando con ansia:

-Cruccio...

-James...- musitó Sirius impotente al estar paralizado en el suelo viendo sufrir a su amigo- ¡detente!

-dije que la hora de la diversión había llegado y siempre cumplo mis promesas, querido- fanfarroneó ella satisfecha al verle retorcerse de dolor- Este será un día glorioso, en una semana se habrán extinguido los Potters...

-no estés tan segura... ¡Desmaius!- gritó Harold repuesto al fin- ¡Expelliarmus!. ¡Finite Incantatem!

Enseguida los tres amigos fueron hacia James desprovistos del hechizo inmovilizante que habían sufrido.

-estoy bien...- musitó él con voz segura

-Portus...- conjuró Harold tras sacar cuatro monedas de su bolsillo- Tomad- añadió lanzándosela a los cuatro chicos- es un traslador. Os llevará directamente a casa

-no me voy a marchar...- repitió James frustrado

-lo harás, si no por mí, por tu madre. Ella no querría que te vieras metido en esto, al menos no ahora.

-yo...

-vámonos Cornamenta-le pidió Remus agarrando a Sirius también, que parecía muy deseoso de seguir lanzando hechizos sin parar- no podemos hacer otra cosa y aquí sólo seremos una distracción para tu padre.

James fue abrir la boca para negarse de nuevo, pero no pudo elegir. Entre Remus y Peter le obligaron a él y a Sirius a marcharse, dejando atrás a su familia. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a su tío cayendo al suelo lleno de sangre, y un rayo de luz verde que iba dirigido a su padre.

**0o0o0**

Arrastrando los pies y más avergonzada de lo que había estado en toda su vida, Alexandra se sentó en la silla situada en frente de Lily tras lograr el permiso de madame Pomfrey para entrar en la enfermería a pesar de la hora que era. Durante un largo minuto se quedó en silencio incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Cómo podía excusarse por no haber ido a ver a una de sus amigas ni una sola vez en toda aquella semana?

-Lily...- suspiró tras reflexionar mucho- No sé cómo empezar a pedirte perdón. Sé que debí venir antes para ver cómo estabas pero no pude. Temía que las emociones que hay por aquí me afectasen, por eso huí, ahora he recapacitado y lo siento mucho. Siento como si te hubiese abandonado, a ti y a todos. Años antes no me hubiese importado si te soy sincera. Ya tenía bastante con lo mío como para preocuparme por los demás, pero gracias a ti y a los chicos eso ha cambiado. Sé que no es muy justo que lo vaya a confesar ahora, pero hay algo, un secreto mío que quiero contarte. Yo... "oigo" o "escucho" los pensamientos de los demás sin proponérmelo. Legeremencia natural, según Dumbledore.

Se dio valor y a continuación comenzó a confesar lentamente lo que le sucedía cada vez que estaba cerca de alguien. Una vez puesta en ello, le contó el asunto de la poción que el director le había recomendado para poder pasar días enteros sin tener que escuchar ningún pensamiento que no fuera el suyo propio, y la razón de que los fines de semana se escapara para estar sola. No se dejó nada en el tintero, ni siquiera el verdadero motivo por el que rechazaba a Sirius Black con tanta ansía.

-No es que le odie, Lily, sólo que prefiero mantenerme lejos de él. Sé que no es muy justo el motivo, pero ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que James y tú me acompañasteis a ver al director después de salir de la enfermería? Ese día me conecté demasiado con Black. Vi cosas en su futuro que me hicieron ponerme en guardia... No es que yo ignore que Black tiene sus puntos buenos y malos, creo que como todo el mundo, pero tenía miedo de que si me acercaba a él, esas "visiones" por llamarlas de alguna manera se repitiesen.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir como dos personas discutían acaloradamente mientras paseaban cerca de allí. Confusa lo único que pudo entender fueron las palabras misión y maldición imperius. Cerró los ojos deseando por un segundo intentar averiguar de quién se trataba, pero enseguida comprendió su error. Alexandra nunca antes había intentado entrar en la mente de nadie de forma consciente por lo que las voces en su cabeza aumentaron considerablemente. Recordó las palabras del director cuando le daba a entender que sus propias emociones eran las que no permitían a la poción actuar con su efecto aislador, y su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos de todos a su alrededor.

Movió su mano buscando algo a lo que agarrarse, dispuesta a concentrarse en lo primero que tuviese en frente y por suerte o desgracia ese "algo" fue el brazo de Lily.

Craso error.

**0o0o0**

≒≒≒

_Nerviosa le vio marchar por la puerta andando con su seguridad habitual. El plan que había ideado para distraer a los que iban tras ellos parecía ser la opción más segura para protegerse de cualquier eventualidad. Suspiró cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura._

_-Todo saldrá bien, pelirroja._

_-confío en él, lo sabes, sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento. Últimamente todo ha ido tan mal..._

_-todo no- corrigió él al oír el llanto de un bebé- aún hay esperanza._

≒≒≒

_-Quiero que te marches de aquí._

_-He venido a prevenirte. No quiero que te pase nada..._

_-No te creo. Has cambiado y no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo._

_-escúchame... estás en peligro. Los Longbottom también lo están, pero ahora tú me preocupas más..._

_-vete. Tú y yo ya no somos amigas- sentenció ella con dolor._

≒≒≒

_-Termina de una vez con todo- le pidió ella sin temor alguno._

_-¡Eso es lo que debería hacer para dejar a Potter sin novia antes de su boda, pero no puedo!. ¡No puedo matarte!_

_-Entonces deja que me vaya. Pronto vendrán por mí, lo sabes._

_-¡Mi misión es matarte, maldición, y voy a fallar!- juró con frustración un segundo antes de oír una gran explosión a su espalda- ya viene la caballería a por ti._

≒≒≒

_-Creo que no deberías ir- le aconsejó mirándole a los ojos- su futuro ya está marcado, y no es junto a ti._

_-pero necesito verla..._

_-creeme me gustaría ayudarte. Estaría encantada de decirte que fueras a verla e intentarás algo, pero creo que ya es tarde. _

_-Ella me amaba- susurró él triste bajando la mirada- ¿por qué no me eligió a mí?_

_-lo siento mucho..._

_-vete con Cornamenta. Se está preparando para la graduación y sé que quiere tenerte cerca, Lily... no te preocupes por mí. Supongo que esto ya no importa..._

**0o0o0**

Media hora después de haberse visto obligado a regresar a su casa, James seguía furioso con sus amigos. No entendía por qué se habían tenido que marchar. A su parecer hacían más bien que mal quedándose allí para ayudar a su padre y a sus tíos. ¿Tanto les costaba entender su propia posición?. ¡Era su familia la que se había quedado atrás luchando!

-Cálmate- le pidió por décima vez Remus

-¡no me pidas que me calme!. ¡Yo debería seguir allí!

-no teníamos que habernos marchado- le apoyó Sirius.

Remus miró a sus dos amigos que estaban frunciendo el ceño y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo:

-Creedme, a mí me hubiera gustado quedarme tanto como vosotros, pero hubiera sido una imprudencia.

-habríamos terminado siendo una distracción- le ayudó Peter

-Esos mortífagos fueron los causantes de la muerte de mi madre - estalló James sin hacer caso del dolor que aún sentía en su costado tras la maldición tortura - Es increíble que sigamos manteniendo esta absurda conversación. Deberíamos regresar allí y...

-no

-Lunático¡mi padre y mis tíos están allí!. Necesitan ayuda...

-y eso hemos hecho- musitó recordando la lechuza que habían mandado directamente al ministerio nada más llegaron - ahora tenemos que estar tranquilos, Cornamenta.

James se dio la vuelta incapaz de continuar con aquella discusión, decidiendo regresar para ayudar a su familia, cuando un sonoro "crack" se oyó en la cocina seguido de un ruido de platos rotos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta allí seguido de los demás con sus varitas en alto. Se le paró el corazón durante un segundo al ver a su tío intentando levantar del suelo a un ensangrentado Harold Potter.

-¡Papá!- gritó corriendo hasta él

-tranquilo, James. Él está bien - comentó Charlus - un poco golpeado, pero bien

No pudo volver a respirar tranquilo hasta que entre ambos no lo llevasen al sofá y comprobasen que en verdad no tenía heridas graves.

-¿Qué pasó con la tía abuela Dorea?- preguntó Sirius con seriedad

-Los demás aurores la llevaron a San Mungo, aunque está bien - afirmó mirando fijamente a su hermano- Harold se negó a ir allí. Me ordenó traerle aquí...

-¿y por qué no...?

-No me gustan los hospitales...- respondió el padre de James abriendo los ojos en ese instante. Luego posó su mirada en los tres amigos de su hijo- Quiero que vosotros tres regreséis ahora mismo al castillo

-nosotros no...- comenzó a negarse Sirius

-Ahora- ordenó el adulto- James irá con vosotros mañana

-papá, no creo que...

-no discutáis conmigo. Peter, Remus y Sirius tenéis que iros de aquí enseguida. Es en serio... y tú James sube ahora a tu cuarto. Luego hablamos...

Los cuatro adolescentes aún se negaron un buen rato más hasta que al fin entre Charlus y él pudieron convencerles de que lo mejor era hacer lo que les pedían. _Demasiado tozudos, _pensó Harold una vez se hubo quedado solo con su hermano mayor. Luego sonrió al recordar la expresión de su hijo al verles aparecer junto a él esa tarde, _también son leales. No puedo estar más orgulloso de todos ellos._

-¿Nosotros éramos tan desobedientes cuando teníamos su edad?- preguntó Charlus una vez hubo regresado de la cocina provisto de determinadas pociones y utensilios curativos.

-Tenlo por seguro, hermano

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- preguntó una tercera voz entrando sigilosamente por la puerta de entrada

-Perfectamente, Albus - afirmó el cabeza de familia viendo al director de Hogwarts delante suyo

-¿no hubo ningún problema?- preguntó Harold inclinándose en el sofá- ¿Él está bien?

Quiso sentirse aliviado al verle asentir, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Sabía que había sido arriesgado que un mortífago les salvase de morir de aquella manera tan poco disimulada, y no quería traerle ningún tipo de problema al chico.

-Escaparon al final, supongo - suspiró a continuación frustrado

-ya los atraparemos- sentenció su hermano- solo es cuestión de tiempo

**0o0o0**

_Sólo es c__uestión de tiempo_, esas palabras seguían repitiéndose en la cabeza de Harold cuando subió al piso superior para hablar a solas con su hijo. No le gustaba nada tener que esperar para atrapar a los asesinos de su mujer, pero al parecer no le quedaba más remedio, ya que lo principal era hablar con James primero.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Al no recibir contestación obvió los buenos modales y se introdujo en la habitación. No se sorprendió al encontrar a su hijo asomado a la ventana con expresión ausente. Suponía que seguiría molesto por haberle apartado de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Caminó hasta quedarse justamente a su espalda, y empezó a pensar en la manera de hacerle entender que había hecho lo correcto. Jamás hubiese permitido que algo malo le pasara a él, y menos por culpa de mortífagos. Dios Santo, era su padre y tenía el deber de protegerle en cualquier situación.

-Antes de salir de aquí te estabas despidiendo de mí - afirmó James sin mirarle si quiera- tú sabías que nos atacarían

-era una suposición solo y no creo que sea bueno discutir sobre eso.

-Pudiste haber muerto...

-soy un auror, James. Es mi trabajo

-nunca he dicho lo contrario, pero...

-No hay tiempo para esto, hijo. Ahora tengo que irme, por eso quería hablar contigo para...

-¿irte?- casi gritó él mirándole al fin- estás herido, no puedes marcharte así

-Hay trabajo por hacer

-pero...

-escúchame. No voy a descansar hasta atraparles. Esta última semana ya me he auto flagelado bastante.

-papá...

-volveré mañana para acompañarte al expreso que te lleve a Hogwarts. Ahora coge esto, hijo

Extendió hacia él la mano con la palma abierta hacia arriba y le urgió a que tomara el anillo.

-Este es el anillo de los Potter, tu anillo a partir de ahora.

-pero debería ser el primogénito y yo no soy...

-es tuyo. Charlus está de acuerdo conmigo. Tu deber es protegerlo hasta que lo pases a tu propio heredero James. Es una tradición de la familia Potter, y ahora está a tu cuidado.

-la tía Dorea solía llevarlo, y mamá también...- recordó el adolescente aún sin comprender nada

-Tu tío se lo dio a Dorea porque la amaba, y cuando me lo pasó a mí al nacer tú yo hice lo mismo con tu madre... pronto lo entenderás, hijo

Harold sonrió al ver cómo su hijo se lo ponía cuidadosamente en uno de sus dedos con la mirada perdida. Al ver su expresión supo lo que iba a hacer con él, y sonrió con orgullo.

-vendré a buscarte mañana sobre las diez. Espero que estés preparado

-lo estaré

-bien- miró el brillo que había en sus ojos color café claro y le abrazó con cariño antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de una vez.- por cierto, cuando mañana veas a tus amigos diles que están invitados a esta casa cuándo quieran... aunque eso sí estaría bien que lo hicieran con permiso.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Antes de irme y de que os libréis de mí, sólo os tengo que comentar una cosita. En el capítulo siguiente, va a haber una sorpresita (no me matéis si no es de vuestro agrado, por favor). A 23 de agosto al menos es lo que pienso ahora (ya se sabe, mi cabeza cambia de forma de pensar de la noche a la mañana).**

**Nada más. Disfrutad de estos días y nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Un saludo y un abrazo.**

* * *


	29. Aquí ves lo peligrosa que soy, Turner

**Hola!**

**Sé que he tardado un poco tiempo de más en actualizar, pero mi única excusa es que no tenía tiempo.**

**La sorpresa que hablé el último día al final la dejó para el capítulo siguiente (como cambio de opinión yo)**

**Disfrutad con la lectura. **

* * *

**------------------ **

**Capítulo veinticinco: **

_**Aquí ves lo peligrosa que soy, Turner**_

**------------- **

Unas pocas horas después del amanecer, los tres merodeadores fugitivos regresaron al castillo. Habían decidido quedarse esa noche en la casa de los gritos para no levantar muchas sospechas debido a los hechizos que habían causado heridas en ellos. Ninguno de los tres estaba para nada contento con lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior. Sirius era quién estaba más predispuesto a estallar en cualquier momento. No le había gustado para nada que les obligasen a marcharse de aquella forma, ni de la lucha, ni de la casa de Cornamenta.

-Voy a la enfermería- musitó antes de alejarse de sus amigos sin mediar más palabra

_¡Cómo si fuéramos niños! _pensó con frustración, _ninguno entiende que ya somos adultos. Deberíamos habernos quedado en la lucha hasta el final. ¿Para qué si no estudiamos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? Es increíble que crean que no podemos enfrentarnos a esos asesinos. Lo que deberían hacer es dejarnos participar de forma más activa contra ellos. Sé que nosotros somos capaces de hacerles frente. _Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado cuando giró la esquina que daba a la enfermería y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia dónde él estaba.

Rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de las columnas de piedra. No le apetecía lo más mínimo hablar con nadie y mucho menos si se trataba de algún profesor. Aliviado descubrió que las madrugadoras eran Criss y Lindsey. Frunció el ceño al recordar que esas dos chicas no se llevaban bien. Sus instintos merodeadores le previnieron de un posible desastre, pero los obvió deliberadamente.

-ese será problema de mañana en todo caso

Cruzó la puerta de la enfermería agradeciendo su buena suerte al no encontrarse con madame Pomfrey allí y caminó directo hasta la cortina tras la que se encontraba Lily. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó al ver recostada entre la silla y la pelirroja a Alexandra. Durante un largo minuto no pensó en nada, se quedó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. A continuación se acercó a su lado y usando su voz más pícara le susurró unas cuentas palabras al oído:

-¿quieres que el seductor más grande de todo el castillo te dé un beso de buenos días, Halliwell?

No se sintió decepcionado al comprobar la reacción de la chica: Alexandra dio un brinco, que por poco no le golpeó de lleno en la nariz, y se mantuvo quieta mientras respiraba desacompasadamente. Sirius le mostró una de sus sonrisas coquetas de siempre esperando un grito o algún insulto ingenioso por su parte. Parpadeó incrédulo al notar cómo ella formaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro un segundo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. No lo pensó ni un instante. Extendió sus brazos y con el corazón latiéndole a mil la abrazó atrayéndola fuertemente hacia su pecho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sirius se sintió completo. Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su mentón en el pelo de la chica y se dejó llevar por aquél momento. No entendía por qué sentía ese extraño escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, ni por qué tenía la sensación de aquello era algo especial. No se molestó en recordar la inmensa cantidad de veces que había estado de esa misma forma con todas las chicas con las que había estado. Sorprendido comprendió que aquello no era para nada parecido a nada de lo que había vivido, _y en el fondo solo se trata de un abrazo_.

Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de forma inconsciente pensando que debía alejarla de su lado. Se obligó a recordar que a Alexandra le gustaban las chicas y que si le estaba abrazando era por algo extraño que seguramente jamás lograría comprender, pero eso no le hizo separarse, ni mostró el mínimo intento de hacerlo. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, le gustaba estar así. _¿Los hechizos que recibí ayer me han hecho tener alucinaciones? _pensó de forma inconsciente

-gracias Sirius- susurró ella con voz queda antes de separarse de él

-yo... confuso...- musitó él viéndose incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra ante aquel extraño comportamiento

-ya no te oigo, Black- afirmó Alexandra sonriente

Sirius alzó una ceja más confuso aún.

-casi no he hablado -indicó sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante

-lo sé - volvió a acercarse a él y le tomó de una mano- vamos, ven conmigo. Echo de menos a nuestros amigos... ¡Hace mucho que no hablo mucho con ellos!

-tú te alejaste de nosotros

-¿eso hice?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés- locura transitoria temporal

-¿desde cuándo eres graciosa, Halliwell?

-Desde que te llamo por tu nombre de pila

Él fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero se quedó callado de nuevo. Se dejó arrastrar por ella hasta la salida cuando pudo recordar el motivo de que fuese a la enfermería.

-vine a ver a Lily

-ella estará bien- afirmó Alexandra volviéndose hacia él

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-soy adivina Black- musitó ella repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho a James una semana atrás

-Más bien eres un poco rarita- sentenció Sirius incapaz ya de ocultar las ganas de reír que tenía- ¿te lo ha dicho alguien alguna vez antes?

**0o0o0**

Una vez hubo recibido su consiguiente castigo por haber fallado en su misión, Bellatrix regresó a la mansión de su prometido furiosa con todo el mundo. Era la primera vez que su señor la reprendía por no haber cumplido con su deber, y eso no le gustaba. En un primer momento había sentido fuertes deseos de matar a su tío al considerarle el responsable directo de aquél fallo, pero no había podido satisfacer sus deseos. No debido a ningún sentimentalismo estúpido, sino más bien porque sabía que el señor oscuro le daría su merecido, al haber sido Frederick Rosier el mortífago al mando en la operación.

Empujó al elfo doméstico de la mansión nada más cruzó el salón sin detenerse ni un instante y entró al salón en busca de Rodolphus. Dio un gran resoplido al encontrarle en la misma posición en la que le había dejado al marcharse. Serio, taciturno y con esa mirada suya tan escalofriante que hacía pensar en desear no cruzarse jamás en su camino.

-¿No piensas curarte nunca esa herida?

-Es una señal, querida- respondió él sin mirarla si quiera - una advertencia que no pienso pasar por alto

Bella alzó una ceja al oírle mientras llamaba a gritos a Vargot. Enseguida le encargó a la elfina doméstica que atendiese a su amo mientras ella se reclinaba contra la pared. No le había gustado lo más mínimo las habilidades que había visto en su primo y sus estúpidos amigos. No era para nada algo bueno que ellos pudieran ser capaces de hacerles frente, al menos en pequeña medida. Era un estorbo en sus planes tener que empezar a preocuparse por ellos. No era precisamente algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión en aquellos momentos.

-Malditos sean los Potter- gruñó ella enfadada

-pronto caerán

-eso ya lo sé- replicó enfurruñada- deberían haber muerto ayer

-nos descuidamos, y eso no volverá a pasar- Juró Rodolphus apartando de un golpe a su elfina

Se levantó del sillón y acercándose al armario sacó una botella de whisky de Fuego bebió un buen sorbo de ella directamente. Su prometida se sorprendió al verle, pues sabía de sobra que Rodolphus Lestrange jamás bebía a no ser que fuera en una reunión social.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

-Asuntos míos, Bellatrix.

-Ese hechizo de mi primo te ha afectado más de lo que pensaba

Rodolphus apretó sus puños disimuladamente al oír aquella mención. Tiró la botella al suelo de un golpe y caminó hasta su prometida.

-A mí nada me afecta¿queda claro?

-no te permito que me grites. Ya he tenido bastante por culpa de mi tío...

-entonces lárgate de mi casa. No quiero visitas hoy- sentenció fulminándola con la mirada

-no me das ordenes, Lestrange

-¿quieres que te demuestre eso, _querida?_- preguntó con ironía

-iré a otro sitio en busca de diversión y relajación dado que tú estás deseando matar a alguien- replicó ella antes de encaminarse hacia la salida con paso altivo.

_Sí quiero matar a alguien, _pensó él cuando se hubo quedado solo al fin, _y ese alguien es un maldito merodeador que pretende conseguir lo que yo deseo y eso no lo pienso permitir._

-y menos en un Black- prometió con determinación recordando lo que había leído en la mente del susodicho tras usar su legeremancia en la batalla.

**0o0o0**

La señora gorda por fin les dejó pasar, después de que Alice le dijera la contraseña correcta, ya que Frank parecía tener un don especial para olvidarlas. Cuando entraron no pudieron evitar echarse atrás al ver que algo se les echaba encima con un ímpetu salvaje.

-¡Alice¡Frank! –exclamó el "torbellino" dándoles un gran abrazo.

-¡Alexandra!. ¡Menudo susto nos has dado! –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a esos que les pasa? –preguntó Frank sin poder evitar prestar atención a las voces de Sirius y Remus que parecían discutir.

-Por suerte no sé lo que están pensando- se excuso Alexandra sonriente

Frank alzó una ceja al oír aquél comentario pero no dijo nada. Se había dado cuenta de que su novia no había sido la única que durante la última semana se había comportado de forma extraña. No era para nada un secreto que Alexandra se había alejado de todos, volviendo a su antiguo comportamiento, que consistía en no hablar con nadie. Ahora al parecer eso había cambiado y de nuevo volvía a ser ella misma. _A veces es difícil entender a las personas,_ pensó él observando fijamente a los dos merodeadores que estaban discutiendo.

-Te he dicho que ha sido solo un abrazo, Canuto

-Cerraste los ojos mientras la abrazabas y tardaste mucho en separarte de ella- le acusó cruzando de brazos

-Es mi amiga y estaba preocupado. Es normal que me alegrase al sentirla cerca de nuevo como antes.

-chicos- murmuró Peter por décima vez deseando llamar su atención- yo creo que...

-Cállate- musitaron a la vez los dos merodeadores

Sin dudarlo ni un instante Frank se preparó para intervenir tras ver que aquello podía desmadrarse. Ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Alice, no quería que nadie más se distanciase por nada, pero sus pretensiones se vieron aplacadas instantes después con la aparición de una alterada Elizabeth Turner. En sus manos sacudía repetidamente la edición del Profeta de aquél día con ansia mientras susurraba incoherencias entre las que estaban las palabras "idiotas", "imprudentes" y "merodeadores".

-Eli cielo¿qué...?- comenzó a preguntar Ally

-Vosotros tres- exclamó señalándoles con el ejemplar del periódico, sin hacer caso de su amiga- ¿En que diantres estabais pensando para llamar la atención de esa forma?. ¡Se suponía que no debían veros, por algo nos hicimos pasar por vosotros!

-Turner ahora no tengo ganas para soportarte- sentenció Sirius sin mirarla si quiera- si me disculpas, mi querido Lunático y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación muy interesante

-Discutíamos, Canuto- rectificó el chico con suavidad

-es lo mismo

-¡La profesora McGonagall os está esperando en su despacho para castigaros y para intentar descubrir quién cubrió vuestras espaldas!- gritó Elizabeth lanzándole el Profeta encima de una de las mesas.

Los chicos se acercaron para descubrir a qué venía aquello y se quedaron sin palabras al observar el periódico y ver una foto suya en primera plana. Sirius recordaba perfectamente aquél momento en el velatorio de la señora Potter y por ello no pudo evitar formar una amplía sonrisa en su rostro por el resultado obtenido.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-mucha gente os va a ver aquí..._

_-¿y desde cuándo eso es un problema?- indicó Sirius mirando el frente mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro- además, no creerías en serio que te íbamos a dejar solo_

_-los amigos están para apoyarse- adujo Peter haciendo lo mismo por el otro lado_

_-de lo contrario no seríamos merodeadores- sentenció Remus desde atrás_

_-gracias, chicos._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Remus y Peter cruzaron una mirada con su mejor amigo y no pudieron evitar sonreír con él al verse tan bien reflejados en el artículo. "Estudiantes de armas tomar, fugitivos y peligrosos"

-¡Una lucha con mortífagos!- comenzó a gritar Elizabeth antes de que los demás terminasen de leer el artículo- ¡Os dejáis fotografiar por media comunidad mágica y lucháis a muerte contra magos oscuros!. ¡Podían haberos matado!

-¿mortífagos?- repitió Alice con voz neutra

Frank dejó de prestar atención al periódico y se giró para ir junto a su novia. Él sabía lo que le estaba costando a Ally superar la muerte de sus abuelos a causa de esos seres, y no quería que por aquello volviese a esconderse en su caparazón de nuevo. Elizabeth se quedó mirándoles sorprendida de verles allí. Enseguida su rostro dejó de estar furioso para estar preocupado al pensar en su mejor amiga.

-¿quién está cuidando de Lily?- preguntó con apremio ya que suponía que quiénes estaban en la enfermería eran ellos dos

-Vino Maddy a verla y...

Eli le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Nada más oyó el nombre de la Slytherin salió corriendo de la sala común no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a los merodeadores por los líos que habían causado.

-McGonagall os espera ya- gritó antes de salir corriendo por el retrato

-Turner cada día está peor- juzgó Sirius

-solo estaba preocupada...- la defendió Remus

-Lunático, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre ciertos abrazos que das...- comenzó a decir mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro y le dirigía hacia la salida en busca del despacho de la jefa de su casa.

Frank se quedó atrás junto a Alexandra y Alice negando repetidamente con la cabeza. Esta última seguía con la vista fija en el reportaje que indicaba lo sucedido el día anterior. No tuvo que pararse a pensar en lo que debía hacer. Tomó a Ally entre sus brazos y le sonrió dándole a entender que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ellos más de lo necesario.

-¿por qué no vamos a dar los tres una vuelta?- preguntó Alexandra con una sonrisa comprensiva antes de añadir pensando en Maddy:- y así de paso nos aseguramos que nuestra querida Eli no cause ningún disturbio inesperado...

**0o0o0**

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esa mansión. Había logrado trasladarse a su antigua residencia aprovechando la ausencia de su marido dejando deshabitado el hogar Rosier, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que regresar allí para vivir de nuevo. Frederick Rosier no iba a permitir que su gran mansión, de la cual estaba más que orgulloso, se diera por perdida.

-quiero esta casa más que limpia que una patena- ordenó a sus elfos domésticos nada más entró al comedor- cuando venga mi esposo todo tiene que estar perfecto

Rosamund observó con satisfacción como sus órdenes eran obedecidas al segundo. No había nada mejor que tener el mando de su hogar. Lo único malo era tener que claudicar un poco ahora que su esposo había vuelto, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le causase un gran trastorno.

-Mi señora…

-Dije que quería todo en buenas condiciones para cuando llegase el señor Rosier- le interrumpió ella con frialdad- ¿por qué no estás limpiando, elfo doméstico?

-El amo quiere verla. Llegó hace unos minutos…

Ella alzó una ceja al oírle antes de salir en busca de su marido. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que él se desocupase de sus tareas. Estaba casi convencida de que aún tendría un par de horas libres antes de tener que enfrentarse a su regreso.

-Mi querida madrastra…- murmuró una voz jocosa detrás suya

Rosamund reconoció enseguida aquél tono de voz. Se dio la vuelta y contempló escéptica a su hijastro. Evan Rosier se encontraba apoyado en uno de los marcos de la pared mirándola fijamente, con su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, _mamita_

­-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó ella enfadada uelta y contempl

-Regresé un año antes de lo previsto... Vuelvo a Hogwarts

-No sabía que quisieras volver aquí

-y yo no quería- admitió él encogiéndose de hombros- pero tengo cosas que hacer. Hay cierto asunto que tengo que inspeccionar y revisar personalmente.

-¿y se puede saber qué asunto es ese?

Evan la miró con diversión antes de añadir:

-La curiosidad mató al gato, _señora _Rosier...

Quiso refutarle algo pero un ruido extraño en la otra ala de la habitación le hizo olvidarse de lo que iba a decir. Por los sonidos entrecortados de los elfos domésticos, al parecer el auténtico amo de aquella casa ya había llegado.

-mi padre te necesita...- susurró el chico con ironía- su misión fue un fracaso

-¿misión?

-Sí, misión. Tu deber es cuidarle- aguijoneó sabiendo que ella odiaba esa particularidad de su labor de esposa- yo mientras me encargaré de mis cosas. Hay algo que requiere mi atención inmediata. Nos veremos pronto, madrastra.

**0o0o0**

La profesora McGonagall observaba con seriedad a sus alumnos. Aún no se podía creer lo que sus ojos habían leído aquella mañana y estaba furiosa por ello. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan irresponsable como para fugarse de un lugar seguro para exponerse de la forma en que lo hicieron? Y nada más y nada menos que una lucha cruenta con mortífagos; en los tiempos que corrían era una locura.

-Sigo esperando una explicación- musitó taladrándoles con la mirada

-No hay mucho que decir- suspiró Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- lo que pasó viene muy bien redactado en ese artículo

-No todo, señor Black. Me gustaría saber quiénes fueron vuestros complices, para empezar- comentó recordando perfectamente a los encubridores la tarde anterior dando vueltas por el castillo

Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa disimulada mientras la profesora resoplaba enfadada.

-señor Lupin¿algo que añadir? Le recuerdo que es prefecto y ya conoce las normas de aquí

-sé que soy prefecto, pero ante todo soy un merodeador- dijo con la frente bien alta- por ello coincido con Sirius. Todo está dicho

Minerva McGonagall frunció el ceño al posar su mirada en el último de los chicos. Sirius y Remus no pudieron evitar soltar una gran inspiración pensando negativamente. Conocían perfectamente a Colagusano y aún a pesar de ser su amigo, siempre cedía ante los ojos gatunos de la jefa de su casa. Ambos aceptaban que era algo superior a él.

-Escaparse de esa forma de Hogwarts puede ser considerado motivo de expulsión, eso sin contar con aquellos alumnos a los que arrastrasteis para haceros pasar por vosotros. Ahora dígame señor Pettigrew, todo lo que ha pasado

-verá profesora...- susurró él bajando la mirada durante un segundo

-le escucho- anunció ella satisfecha

-soy un merodeador- murmuró Peter casi sin voz

-¿disculpe?

-soy un merodeador- repitió levantando la vista- no tengo nada más que decir

Remus y Sirius le miraron incrédulos primero, y después sonrieron sin poderlo evitar con alegría. La profesora de Transformaciones se enojo más al ver aquello.

-Muy bien, estarán castigados hasta nueva orden sin permiso para salir a Hogsmeade para empezar, y tendrán que limpiar los cuartos de baño, la sala de trofeos, y las cocinas respectivamente, sin magia por supuesto.

-pero profesora...

-y es mi ultima palabra, señor Black

Sirius volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Remus y Peter le cortaron preguntando a la vez si se podían retirar. _Se han convertido en un equipo inquebrantable... incluso Pettigrew, _pensó ella señalándoles la puerta. Permaneció durante unos segundos más con su mirada severa hasta que se marcharon, solo entonces se permitió formar una mueca de sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. _Y por si fuera poco, __lucharon en igualdad de condiciones contra mortífagos, a su edad... Estos chicos tienen futuro. _

**0o0o0**

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan enfadada como en aquél momento. Deseaba regresar al lago de nuevo para volver a desahogar su frustración tal y como había terminado haciendo. _¿Es qué no puede confiar en mí?, _se preguntó Madeleine molesta mientras cruzaba a zancadas las mazmorras para llegar a su sala común. Era demasiado pronto para ir a desayunar, y tampoco le apetecía ver en ese momento a nadie. No tenía ningún ánimo para actuar de forma normal, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado delante de su novio. No si esa Gryffindor seguía culpándola con cada mirada que le echaba.

-estoy cansada

-es normal estando de novia de un merodeador...- musitó Albert desde uno de los sillones

Maddy se giró dispuesta a enfrentarle. Aquél día no iba a permitir que nadie se metiese con Peter. No después de lo que él había hecho por sus amigos.

_-_Peter Pettigrew es el mejor chico que hay en este momento en todo lo ancho del castillo- empezó a decir antes de visualizar su objetivo- y no voy a dejar que ni tú ni nadie diga que...

Se quedó callada al posar la vista en Zabini y verle con una chica de quinto sentada en su regazo. No lo pensó. Caminó hasta ellos y poniendo sus manos en las caderas le exigió a esa niñata que saliera de su sala común. Al principio ella se negó a cumplir sus órdenes, pero un simple "márchate ahora" por parte de Zabini sin ni siquiera mirarla logró hacerla huír.

-no deberías tratar a asi a tus conquistas- casi gritó Maddy enfadada

-tú querías que se marchase- replicó sin darle importancia

-eres un idiota Zabini

-y tú te pusiste celosa- anunció él sonriente

-no digas tonterías

-¿por qué si no la echaste de aquí?

-es de quinto- se explicó ella como si fuera algo lógico

-¿y?

-no tengo paciencia para discutir contigo, no ahora

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a cualquier sitio que la hiciera olvidar el asunto del lago con Turner, pero unas fuertes manos que la cogieron de la cintura se lo impidieron. Giró su vista de nuevo para exigirle a Albert que la soltase, pero unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos la dejaron sin respiración y sin habla. Durante un segundo pensó en Peter y quiso alejarse de aquellos brazos que la atraían con fuerza, pero no pudo hacerlo. Demasiadas veces en el pasado había probado esos labios y sabía que no era fácil desprenderse de él. Por ello no pudo evitar corresponderle, aunque fuera un poco.

-Pettigrew no te hace sentir como yo, Maddy- le susurró el oído provocándole un dulce escalofrío

Una vez sola se llevó las manos a los labios sin abrir los ojos sumamente confusa _¿Qué me pasa? _se preguntó a continuación ya olvidada la pelea con la Gryffindor.

**0o0o0**

Había recibido la carta hacía pocos minutos. Aún no se podía creer que todo aquello siguiera en pie después de todo. Al principio se lo había tomado como un juego, ahora tras la excusa perfecta del prefecto ese había logrado salir airoso, pero al parecer nada salía a pedir de boca.

_He vuelto y no quiero volver a oír eso de que ya no quieres seguir con el plan. Me debes varias o si no pregúntale a tu familia. No quieras tenerme de enemigo._

Suspiró hondo mientras recordaba una y otra vez las cortas líneas que le había escrito. Durante un segundo reflexionó en la posibilidad de confesarlo todo y abortar el plan tal y como lo tenía pensado, pero sabía que aquello no saldría bien.

Desganado tomó un pergamino y una pluma y procedió a escribirle la contestación.

_Tienes razón, no te quiero como enemigo. Seguiré con el plan tal y como estaba previsto. Dentro de poco todo saldrá como tu familia y tú queréis. Nos veremos pronto, supongo. Aún así con esto quiero que quede claro que ya no te deberé ninguna más, nuestra deuda quedará saldada._

**0o0o0**

Las risas y los comentarios jocosos que se hacían los unos a los otros estaba casi seguro que podían oírlas hasta en las mazmorras. Remus les insistía una y otra vez a sus amigos que bajasen un poco el tono de su voz mientras caminaban por los pasillos, pero al parecer no le hacían mucho caso. _A fin de cuentas tampoco lo estaba intentando con mucho ímpetu, _pensó divertido.

Desde que habían salido del despacho de la subdirectora, Sirius y él habían avasallado a Colagusano con preguntas sobre su comportamiento.

-¡Es la primera vez que te mantienes firme ante McGonagall!- había gritado Canuto nada más salir del despacho

-No podía delatar a los demás…- confesó Peter un tanto avergonzado

-Quisiera saber que hace contigo Albright- susurró Sirius en tono pícaro- te está cambiando, Colagusano, y a mejor si se me permite decir.

Remus observó a su amigo y musitó en tono bien alto:

-Demostraste ser todo un merodeador

-y tu también querido Lunático- convino Sirius- Siendo prefecto como eres dejaste a la subdirectora con la palabra en la boca… ¡Qué rápido aprenden mis niños!

A partir de ese comentario, empezaron las bromas y el jaleo. Remus hubiera continuado _intentando_ frenar sus voces, si no hubiera visto a Elizabeth caminando como una fiera cerca de ellos completamente mojada, de la cabeza a los pies.

-Os espero en el vestíbulo…- murmuró a continuación mirándola fijamente

No le dio tiempo a que sus amigos se despidieran y se marchó persiguiendo a su compañera de clase, sin darse cuenta que Sirius le echaba una miraba demasiado sospechosa.

-Elizabeth…- susurró tras correr y alcanzarla a mitad del pasillo

-Quiero estar sola, Lupin

-¿Vuelvo a ser Lupin?

-Estoy furiosa, mojada y preocupada…- convino Eli mirándole fijamente- no tengo ánimos para ser sociable

Remus alzó una ceja antes de sacar su varita y pronunciar el hechizo que la hiciera estar seca de nuevo. La chica solo pronunció un débil gracias ante su amabilidad.

-¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?

-No sé qué quieres decir…

-No soy tonto, Elizabeth. La última semana has estado un poco ausente. Te conozco.

-Si me conoces tan bien como dices, deberías saber que estoy enfadada contigo y con tus amigos. ¿A quién se le ocurre exponerse ante semejante peligro?- preguntó ella deseando cambiar de tema.- Eran mortífagos quiénes os atacaron, no tendríais que haberos quedado allí deseosos de que os hiciesen daño, o algo peor.

-Hicimos lo que consideramos mejor, y no intentes cambiar de tema- susurró pacientemente- ¿qué está pasando, Eli?

Elizabeth suspiró profundamente al oírle antes de convencerse a sí misma de que lo mejor era contarle a alguien sus sospechas. Quizás el merodeador más paciente y tranquilo pudiera rle a alguien sus sospechas.era estar secaayudarla mejor en su investigación _anti traidores Slytherins. _Para ello comenzó contándole primero su conversación con Malfoy y su novia una semana antes, y después lo sucedido tras entrar en la enfermería aquella mañana…

_**-Flashback-**_

_Cruzó con paso seguro las puertas de la enfermería sin tan siquiera saludar a madame Pomfrey. Fulminó con la mirada a Albright al verla sentada en la cama junto a su mejor amiga hablando con ella tranquilamente. Pudo entender las palabras "ligues", "amistad" y "celos" antes de proceder a interrumpir su charla._

_-Aléjate de ella, Albright_

_-No quiero empezar otra vez, Eli_

_-Turner para ti de momento_

_La vio resoplar y aún así no cambió su pose ceñuda. No pensaba dejar a una posible traidora junto a Lily. No le haría eso a su mejor amiga, claro que no._

_-Sal de aquí._

_-sólo estaba acompañándola…- susurró Maddy pacientemente_

_-No me importa. No eres de fiar._

_-No quiero discutir...- musitó la Sly antes de caminar hacia la salida_

_Se acercó a la pelirroja una vez se hubieron quedado solas y suspiró al comprobar que estaba todo bien. Pensó en quedarse un rato con ella, contándole la nueva locura que habían llevado a cabo los merodeadores, pero se decidió __e decididmerodeadoresque hab bien.ara nadaamente.arey_o er Lupin dea y preocupadael pasillo

Sirius le echaba una mirabaa cerca de ellos_por no hacerlo al suponer que eso tal vez la disgustaría en demasía._

_-Voy a ver si logro descubrir lo que esconde la novia de Pettigrew- le confió a la eterna durmiente- cuando vuelva más te vale que despiertes Lily, llevas demasiado tiempo descansando. Aquí te necesitamos, amiga._

_Dispuesta a sacar a la luz la culpabilidad de Madeleine Albright la buscó por todo el castillo, recorriendo cada pasillo de arriba a abajo. Gracias a un grupo de chicos más jóvenes de su casa que la dijeron que la habían visto salir a los terrenos, pudo hallarla junto al lago sola._

_-Aún tenemos cosas que hablar, Albright_

_-¿por qué insistes en encontrarme culpable?- se preguntó ella con frustración_

_-Alguien se fue de chismosa y tú eras la única extraña a nosotros que sabía lo sucedido con mi amiga¿qué quieres que piense?_

_-Yo quiero a Peter- repitió Madeleine haciéndole frente- jamás haría algo que le dañase, es mi novio._

_-No te creo. Al fin y al cabo eres una Slytherin_

_-¿Y eso ya me condena?_

_-Sí- admitió sin pensárselo mucho- por ello no voy a permitir que te acerques a Lily, y mucho menos que te quedes sola con ella. Eres un peligro potencial, Albright_

_-¿en serio?- replicó Maddy- así que soy un peligro_

_Elizabeth asintió confusa al ver como la que ella creía su enemiga la miraba de forma extraña. Sus instintos le dijeron que estuviese alerta, pero no los escuchó, y por eso no puedo reaccionar cuando segundos después Madeleine la tomó por los hombros y con excesiva fuerza la empujó de un golpe al lago._

_-Aquí ves lo peligrosa que soy, Turner_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Tras terminar con su relato, Elizabeth esperó a que el merodeador le diera la razón y comenzase con ella a intentar averiguar la culpabilidad de la novia de su amigo. Anhelaba que Remus se pusiera de su parte en aquél asunto, ya que su apoyo era muy importante. Al alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos, se quedó inmóvil al ver que el color de sus ojos se había intensificado peligrosamente.

-¿Remus qué...?

-Malfoy...- bramó él apretando los puños antes de salir de allí hecho una furia.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Gracias a Judith Malfoy, Gwen Diasmore, marinaevans, konitha!, mimig2, Layna Lykaios, ninniel, y Lady Loony Lupin por sus reviews. Prometo que a lo largo de esta semana contestaré a vuestros reviews.**

**Espero vernos prontito en el siguiente capi.**

**Un abrazo y cuidaos mucho**

**xxlizzie**


	30. ¿Por qué me besas sin mi permiso Potter?

**Hola!**

**Para no faltar a la tradición subo este capi hoy lunes. Una cosita antes de nada. He optado por dividir el capítulo en dos ya que me quedó un poco largo (unas veinte paginas). Así se facilita un poco más la lectura.  
**

**Leed primero, luego os comento la "sorpresita"**

* * *

-----------------------------------

**Capítulo veintiseis:**

_**¿Cuándo te he dado permiso para besarme, Potter?**_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Los terrenos de Hogwarts nunca le habían parecido tan alentadores a la vista como en aquellos momentos. Deseaba poner ya sus pies en el castillo para ir directamente a la enfermería. Quería ver a Lily ante todo. Necesitaba acariciar su rostro al menos una vez y comprobar con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien.

Por ello no lo dudó ni un instante. Una vez el tren se detuvo se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del castillo caminando de prisa. _Ojala cuando vaya a ver a mi querida pelirroja, ella ya haya despertado, _pensó sin fijarse por dónde caminaba. Estaba tan ensimismado que tardó varios minutos en comprender lo que sus ojos veían a pocos metros del lago oscuro.

Cerca de la orilla se encontraban varios Slytherins hablando y riendo animadamente, mientras que con paso veloz se acercaba a ellos un irreconocible Remus Lupin muy seguido de Elizabeth exclamándole cosas en voz alta. James, ante aquello, alzó una ceja confundido. Nunca había visto tan enfadado a su amigo. Por ello, sin pensar en lo que hacía, caminó detrás suya dispuesto a ayudarle. Estaba seguro de que tendría que haber un buen motivo para estar así.

-Malfoy- oyó como Lunático rugía sacando su varita

Alarmado ante aquél tono de voz, James corrió rápidamente para colocarse a su lado. Su instinto merodeador le decía que en aquellos momentos Remus había perdido casi por completo el control de sí mismo. Mucho se temía que su amigo se había dejado vencer por el lobo que llevaba dentro.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí, Lupin?- murmuró Lucius mirándole con arrogancia

-Sé que tú tuviste algo que ver y quiero saber ahora mismo qué pasó con Lily en Halloween.

-él no fue el culpable- le susurró Elizabeth con apremio- ya te he contado que…

-Maddy sería incapaz de traicionar la confianza de Peter, en cambio, estos tres que están aquí son muy capaces de saber algo. O en el peor de los casos, haber sido los culpables.

-¿Tan preocupado estás por esa sangre sucia?- se burló Narcisa con frialdad- Para todos es mejor que siga _durmiendo._

-¡Cállate Black!- exclamó Eli mirándola con odio

-Me vas a decir la verdad ahora, Malfoy- amenazó Remus dirigiendo su varita al pecho del chico

-Nunca lo descubrirás, merodeador.

James, que había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio, se olvidó de que su propósito era controlar a Lunático. Nada más oyó las acusaciones que recaían ante aquellos dos Slytherins sobre su querida Lily, el odio le nubló. Olvidó que era un mago y que podía lanzarles cualquier tipo de hechizo, tal como pretendía hacer su amigo; olvidó que poco a poco los alumnos más madrugadores que andaban por aquellos terrenos cada vez les prestaban más atención; incluso no advirtió la presencia de la profesora McGonagall caminando hacia ellos enfadada. Alzó su puño y abalanzándose contra Malfoy, comenzó a golpearle con rabia.

Al parecer su presencia fue lo que hizo volver a Remus a la normalidad. Sin embargo, en ningún momento bajó su varita, ya que los amigos de Malfoy y de su prometida habían decidido ayudar a su _líder_ y habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos directamente hacia Cornamenta. Con maestría y temple los fue desviando y devolviendo a los atacantes mientras Cornamenta seguía con lo suyo.

-¡Deteneos en este instante!- gritó la subdirectora segundos después de separarlos a golpe de varita- ¿Qué es este espectáculo?. ¡Diez puntos menos a cada uno!

-Ellos empezaron atacando, profesora- musitó Malfoy entrecortadamente lleno de golpes y con un labio roto.

-¡Vosotros tuvisteis que ver con lo que le pasó a Lily!- acusó James haciendo un amago de volver a saltar sobre él.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó McGonagall cada vez más enojada- Potter, Lupin, Turner os quiero en mi despacho en cinco minutos, y vosotros- añadió mirando fijamente a los de la otra casa- regresad al castillo inmediatamente. Hablaremos después.

**0o0o0**

Estaba atento a cualquier sonido que llegase desde el exterior. No quería que nadie le descubriese allí¿cómo iba a ser capaz de explicar a sus amigos lo que hacía visitando a una sangre sucia? Y más sabiendo quién había sido el causante de su estado.

Se inclinó un poco sobre la cama para acariciarle el rostro. Sabía que aquello bien podía considerarse una debilidad, pero poco le importaba. Aunque nunca lo admitiese estaba preocupado, por ello lo que más deseaba era que despertase pronto.

-¿por qué tengo que sentir esto con respecto a ti, Evans?- se preguntó furioso un segundo antes de escabullirse de la enfermería.

En la última semana se había visto obligado a visitarla a escondidas de los demás, acción casi imposible dada la lista de amigos leones que la pelirroja tenía. Ni siquiera se permitía ver por la sanadora, ya que no quería que nada le delatase. Al fin y al cabo él era Severus Snape, enemigo acérrimo de la mayoría de sus amigos, sobre todo de estos tontos merodeadores que revoloteaban a su alrededor cada dos por tres.

-¿De dónde vienes con esa cara?- le preguntó Zabini nada más cruzársele por los pasillos

-Reflexionando cosas mías- musitó sorprendido al ver a su amigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- aunque aquí la gran pregunta es¿qué te hace estar tan contento?

-Maddy siente algo por mí

-y te enteras ahora…- suspiró Severus negando con un gesto

Albert fue a abrir la boca para darle alguna contestación con ingenio pero lo pensó mejor y solo se encogió de hombros. Tenía que reconocer que el tonto en aquél asunto había sido él rompiendo con ella sin ninguna razón de peso. seras ahora... mento?go con una gran sonrisa en su rostroen A su mente vinieron las palabras que habían terminado su relación dos años antes: _Quiero salir con más chicas. No es que no te quiera, lo sabes, pero ya llevamos juntos dos años y necesito cambiar un poco la rutina._

Aún no se podía creer lo estúpido que había sido rompiendo con alguien a quien quería por esas razones. Por suerte, ahora al verla saliendo con ese idiota de Pettigrew había recuperado la sensatez. Lo único que tenía que hacer era reconquistarla y no dejarla escapar nunca más.

-Tarde pero a tiempo - propuso una vez hubo decidido la manera en la que iba a actuar.- Tengo una idea para que sea mía.

-Mejor no pregunto…

-Antes de año nuevo Madeleine Albright será mía- afirmó mientras le brillaban los ojos

-¿año nuevo?

-Quizá un poco más tarde, pero los buenos planes requieren su tiempo de preparación

-igual que las pociones- sentenció Severus con convicción

No pudo evitar pensar en su fugaz visita a la enfermería mientras ambos caminaban en busca de los demás. Quizás él también tendría que empezar a planear algo referente a Evans. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que las cosas siguieran igual.

_Si Zabini puede recuperar a Madeleine¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con ella? _

**0o0o0**

Minerva McGonagall no se quedó contenta hasta que no les hubo regañado lo suficiente por un mes entero. James y Elizabeth se añadieron a los castigos que los otros tres merodeadores habían recibido aquella misma mañana.

-¿Es que no puede haber un castigo en el que no intervengáis los cuatro?. ¡Creo que ya habéis superado el promedio de castigos desde que entrasteis al colegio! que entr castigosperar

Aquellas palabras habían sido las que les hiciese ver que ya podían retirarse. Se mantuvieron en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, mientras recorrían el camino de regreso hacia su sala común, donde suponían que estarían sus amigos. No fue hasta cruzar el cuadro de la señora gorda, cuando James estalló de nuevo. Esta vez su furia iba dirigida a una persona en particular.

-¿Cómo pudiste habértelo callado?- gritó fulminando con la mirada a Elizabeth

-Estaba casi segura de que había sido Maddy quién lo había contado- explicó por enésima vez sin prestar atención las miradas curiosas de los demás que estaban posadas en ellos- ¿Cómo me iba yo a imaginar que los causantes eran Malfoy y compañía?; ¡Era magia oscura con la que Lily fue atacada!

-¡Razón de más para que contases lo que sabías!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius curioso mirando a uno y a otro mientras se acercaba junto a Peter

-Turner sabía quién atacó a Lily y se quedó callada- resumió James sin sensibilidad alguna

-¡Eso no es cierto!- negó la chica enojada- yo sólo sabía que Malfoy y su prometida sabía lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente pensé que alguien cercano a nosotros se lo había contado…

-Y prefieres desconfiar de una amiga, antes que de ellos… ¡Y más conociendo a Lucius Malfoy y a su familia!

-¡La familia no predispone al brujo a la hora de actuar!- gritó Elizabeth viéndose tocado su punto débil

-chicos…- murmuró Sirius poniéndose en medio- tengo que hacer constar que no hay nada en este mundo mejor que meterme con Turner, pero creo que estáis llevando las cosas un poco lejos.

-Canuto, el bienestar de Lily ha estado en juego- murmuró James desesperado- si Lucius y los demás han sido los culpables de su estado, quizá ahora nosotros podamos…

-¡La culpable por chismosa es Albright!- exclamó la chica- lo otro son tonterías

Dicho esto se marchó sulfurada chocando de lleno con Alexandra, Alice y Frank que regresaban de su paseo, dejando a los cuatro merodeadores inmóviles ante su arranque.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Peter no muy contento al oír aquella acusación hecha sobre su novia.

-yo os lo explicaré…- murmuró Remus con voz triste.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en relatarles la confesión de Elizabeth y lo sucedido en el patio con los Slytherins. A medida que le escuchaba, James se fue calmando un poco, mientras que en Sirius se llevaba el efecto contrario.

-Tenía que haberlo contado- sentenció con el ceño fruncido- retiro lo dicho antes. Nunca más defenderé a Turner.

-No podemos culparla…- comentó Remus con suavidad- No ha sido nada fácil para Eli todo esto. Tenemos que pensar que Lily es su mejor amiga…

-Maddy también es amiga suya- comentó Peter incrédulo ante las acusaciones de la chica- y la ha juzgado sin querer considerar otra cosa

-pero es distinto. Son afectos distintos…

James resopló enfrentado consigo mismo. Por una parte sabía que no estaba bien juzgar tan duramente a Eli por no haberlo contado, pero por otro lado tener la sospecha de quién era uno de los culpables de que _su_ pelirroja estuviese aún inconsciente y no haber podido actuar antes porque Turner se lo hubiera callado, le frustraba.

-No pienso descansar hasta averiguar quién atacó a Lily…- sentenció con seguridad- y el principal sospechoso es Lucius Malfoy y su séquito.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- convino Remus- pero no por ello tenemos que enfadarnos con Elizabeth.

-¿por qué la defiendes tanto, lobito?- quiso saber Sirius poniendo expresión de curiosidad

-Es nuestra amiga- fue su única contestación

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él…- comentó Alexandra con una sonrisa conciliadora

Sirius la contempló con expresión ceñuda aún sin gustarle en absoluto el apoyo que Halliwell siempre le daba a su amigo.

-¿por qué será que no me extraña?- bufó medio enojado

-yo también pienso lo mismo- comentó Alice, opinión que secundó enseguida su novio

-Chicas y novio de chica teníais que ser…- susurraron a la vez James y Sirius, relajando la tensión sentida minutos antes.

**0o0o0**

Sonrió con satisfacción mientras dejaba su baúl en el suelo y contemplaba el panorama con expectación. No había nada mejor como volver al hogar con los planes ya hechos.

-y todo empieza contigo…- susurró al observar a cierta chica corriendo por el lugar sin fijarse en nadie

-Veo que se te acabó la vida nómada…- murmuró una voz a su espalda

Evan Rosier sonrió al ver a su primita detrás suya. No es que fuera su prima favorita, pues en ese puesto Bellatrix ganaba sin lugar a dudas, pero Cissy era una perfecta confidente y siempre podía contar con ella en determinados asuntos donde requería una opinión femenina.

-De vuelta al hogar…- susurró él guiñándole un ojo. Añadió después al observar a pocos metros detrás a su prometido:- ¿Me he perdido muchas cosas?

-Las peleas de siempre… Potter llegó más violento que de costumbre…

-ya pagará- afirmó seguro de si mismo- sé de buena tinta que su familia pronto caerá. Él no va a ser menos, por supuesto.

-Te veo muy seguro, Evan

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó recordando los hechizos nuevos de artes oscuras que acababa de añadir a su lista como aprendidos

No esperó que le contestase pues acababa de oír la voz de la única persona que podía considerar como su amigo. Despreciaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros Slytherins porque solo veía en ellos vulgaridad y demasiado servilismo para su gusto. Sólo había un mago que respetaba de su misma edad.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Severus!

-Evan, que sorpresa…- musitó éste observándole con incredulidad- pensaba que terminarías este año en el extranjero.

-Cambio de planes, amigo mío. Tengo una misión que realizar desde aquí…

-Bienvenido entonces

-Ahora solo me queda encontrarme con mi _querida _hermanita.

-Ella es un caso perdido- predestinó Cissy antes de volver junto a su chico

Evan sonrió mientras conjuraba su baúl y caminaba junto a Severus hacia el interior del castillo comentando lo más destacado de aquellos últimos meses.

_No está perdida si yo estoy aquí¡qué ganas tengo de usar lo que he aprendido con ella!_

**0o0o0**

Tras hacerles razonar a los chicos, Alice y Alexandra habían decidido salir en busca de Eli y de Maddy respectivamente, intuyendo que ambas necesitarían hablar urgentemente con alguna amiga.

-Suerte- musitó Alexandra antes de dirigirse a las mazmorras

La búsqueda a lo largo del castillo no le resultó bastante complicada. Ally encontró a su amiga escondida en una de las aulas de Historia de la Magia, apoyada en el dintel de la ventana.

-Eli…

-tú también vienes a regañarme…- suspiró con voz cansada

-Vengo a hacerte compañía- corrigió ella

-Sé que tengo razón. Albright fue quién lo contó…

-Elizabeth…

-Ellos lo sabían, fue magia negra lo que usaron contra Lily. Nadie de la escuela pudo haberlo hecho… los chicos exageran con sus prejuicios hacia los Slytherins.

-¿y tú no?- preguntó con delicadeza

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Estás acusando a Madeleine sin razones obvias.

-Ella sabía que habían atacado a Lily, se supone que era un secreto.

Alice suspiró. Conocía a Elizabeth desde que entraron en el colegio y tenía que reconocer que en algunas ocasiones la terquedad de la chica era legendaria. Cuando daba por hecho algo, no había quién le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Escúchame, cielo- comenzó a decir- Estoy de acuerdo en que era un secreto, pero recuerda cómo corre la información en Hogwarts. Los secretos corren a voces de forma rápida.

-Y alguien empieza a contarlo en primer lugar- insistió mirándola a los ojos.

-cambiemos de forma de pensar. Imagina que Maddy no ha dicho nada.

-No creo que…

-por favor- le pidió con paciencia- imaginate ese caso. Malfoy y sus amigos te dijeron poco tiempo después de lo ocurrido con Lils que sabían lo que le había sucedido… si Madeleine no dijo nada¿no crees que lo más probable fuera que ellos lo supieran porque sabían exactamente que le ocurrió a nuestra amiga?

-eso es…

-No estoy diciendo que ninguno de ellos fuera el culpable- puntualizó Ally- pero eso no quita que no pudieran saber quién fue el verdadero artífice del ataque. Recuerda que Maddy quiere a Peter, es su novia… ¿crees que le traicionaría por algo tan nimio como correr un chisme de esa forma?

_Es una Slytherin_, pensó Eli pero enseguida se enfadó consigo misma por hacerlo. Esa forma de pensar la convertía en una prejuiciosa y ella no era así. Cerró los ojos comprendiendo la magnitud de su error.

-Debí escucharla…- susurró entristecida- la culpé sin escucharla

-Nadie te culpa

-Potter, Black y los chicos sí y tienen toda la razón- afirmó decaída

-No te preocupes, todos nos equivocamos. Creeme se les pasará pronto… todos somos amigos, Eli

-No sé si…

-Ni una palabra más- le advirtió agarrándola del brazo- y te lo voy a demostrar.

Alice la arrastró hasta la puerta para llevarla de regreso a la sala común dónde presentía que los demás seguirían, pero al cruzar por un pasillo se encontraron con McMilliam esperando por Eli. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejarles solos para hablar.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó Elizabeth

-No hiciste nada… Eli, cariño, perdóname por lo del otro día.

-¿qué?

-Me puse celoso de Lupin y por eso te dije todas esas idioteces. Tenía que haberte escuchado, lo siento.

-Tedd ahora no…

-te quiero- susurró tomando sus manos con cariño- Vuelve conmigo. No quiero estar separado de ti.

Durante un minuto Eli se quedó inmóvil pensando en su proposición. No pudo evitar recordar la reacción que había tenido Remus aquella mañana tras verla mojada de pies a cabeza. _Él nunca me querrá ni confiará en mí de esa manera¿qué puedo perder?_ Se dijo mirando a los ojos a Tedd. Inspiró hondo y asintió con un gesto mientras se dejaba besar efusivamente por él.

_No quiero estar sola, y sin Remus, lo demás no me interesa._

_**  
**_

**0o0o0**

Viéndose sin ganas para seguir discutiendo lo mismo unas trescientas veces más, James decidió dejar solos a sus amigos e ir a visitar, al fin, a Lily. No había nada en aquellos momentos que desease y necesitase más.

-Bienvenido de nuevo- musitó madame Pomfrey al verle llegar.

-¿cómo está?- quiso saber directamente

-Sigue igual…- admitió ella mirándole comprensivamente mientras le palmeaba brevemente el hombro- pero no te preocupes. Mi instinto sanador me dice que pronto despertará.

_Eso llevo esperando ya más de una semana_, pensó él alicaído mientras obligaba a sus pies a caminar hasta la cortina tras la que descansaba su chica.

-Mi pelirroja- murmuró con el corazón bombeándole fuerte en el pecho al verla tumbada sobre la cama. Se acercó a ella y sin poder resistirse, acarició su rostro con dulzura- Sigues dormida, casi como una princesa de cuento.

Suspiró con vehemencia medio aliviado al ver que seguía teniendo pulso, y medio preocupado por que siguiera sin reaccionar. Se sentó a su lado en la misma cama, y procedió a contarle todo lo que había vivido aquella última semana fuera del castillo, omitiendo la lucha contra los mortífagos y el secreto que se había callado Turner.

-Podría decirse que he tenido unos días muy movidos, aunque bueno tú dirás que siempre me pasa lo mismo. Quizá llegue un día en el que tenga que darte la razón, Evans- bromeó sin dejar de acariciar su rostro ni un segundo- Te echo de menos. Nada es lo mismo sin tus gritos, ni tus hechizos en mi contra. Estoy deseando que abras esos preciosos ojos verdes y que me fulmines con tu mirada de nuevo.

Bajó su vista y se quedó inmóvil observando la mano desnuda de la chica y la suya propia. Ambas estaban enlazadas y a su juicio se veían muy bien una junto a la otra. _Unidas, _reflexionó posando su mirada en el anillo de los Potter que relucía en su dedo índice. En su mente comenzaron a resonar las palabras que su padre le había dicho sobre el anillo.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Este es el anillo de los Potter, tu anillo a partir de ahora._

_-pero debería ser el primogénito y yo no soy..._

_-es tuyo. Charlus está de acuerdo conmigo. Tu deber es protegerlo hasta que lo pases a tu propio heredero James. Es una tradición de la familia Potter, y ahora está a tu cuidado._

_-la tía Dorea solía llevarlo, y mamá también...- recordó el adolescente aún sin comprender nada_

_-Tu tío se lo dio a Dorea porque la amaba, y cuando me lo pasó a mí al nacer tú yo hice lo mismo con tu madre... pronto lo entenderás, hijo_

-_**Fin del Flashback-**_

James sonrió contento mientras se sacaba el anillo y se lo introducía a Lily en su dedo con suavidad. No pudo más que sentirse satisfecho al vérselo puesto a ella.

-Mi madre fue la última que lo llevó, ahora te corresponde a ti. Tienes en tus manos algo muy importante para mí, más que si fuera mi corazón. No se lo confiaría a nadie más. Tú eres la única para la que está destinado.

Se inclinó hacia ella y con mucho cariño la besó dulcemente en los labios prometiéndole con aquél gesto su confianza y su amor por ella.

-Despierta pronto, pelirroja- susurró dándole un último beso en la nariz.

La miró una última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Segundos después, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo al oír con una voz con tono enojado a su espalda.

-¿Cuándo te he dado yo permiso para besarme, Potter?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el principio del capi, en una semana o así subo lo siguiente.. y aquí va la "sorpresita" (que no es tanto así al fin y al cabo). **

**Este capi (veintiseis) es el último de la primera parte (aquí termina, snif snif) aunque tengo pensado seguir escribiendo. (Me faltan muuuuuchas cosas aún por escribir, pero de eso ya lo comentaré el próximo día).**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews... **

**Para que veais que no soy tan mala, os dejo un mini adelanto de lo que falta del capi.**

**Nos vemos prontito. Un abrazo **

-_¿Quieres que ese beso se repita?_

_-Eso es lo que quería oír…- adujo la pelirroja tomando su mano al levantarse, antes de añadir sin expresión en el tono de voz:- quiero que hablemos sobre el James que me atacó el otro día con magia oscura.  
_

_-A quién yo amo es a Elizabeth…_

_-Sangre sucia, y tonta¡vaya lujo querida!- exclamó levantando en su contra la varita- ¿No reconoces al verdadero Potter cuándo lo tienes delante?_

_-Me abrazabas tan fuerte que era imposible no despertarme, Potter_

_-Él es el prometido de Bellatrix Lestrange…- se dijo recordando lo mal que se había sentido al enterarse de la ceremonia que llevaron a cabo una semana atrás_

_-Desde que estoy preocupado por ti- confesó sin avergonzarse- No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada y menos si puedo impedirlo._

_-Siempre la estás apoyando en todo, y vuestras miraditas, y gestos cariñosos son demasiado evidentes, querido lobito._

_-Temía que dijeras eso…- suspiró James triste- Lils, por favor, escúchame, yo…_


	31. II ¿por qué me besas sin mi permiso?

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Me he tardado bastante (y lo siento muchoooooo) pero ya estoy aquí con la segunda parte del capi anterior.**

**Os dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**-----------------------**

**_¿Cuándo te he dado permiso para besarme, Potter? II_  
**

**-------------------- **

**0o0o0**

Alexandra agradeció su buena suerte al pronunciar la contraseña y descubrir aliviada que no había cambiado. Era la segunda vez que pisaba las mazmorras y la verdad era que siempre sentía un escalofrío cuando ponía los pies en la sala común.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Halliwell?- musitó una chica de séptimo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Busco a Maddy- susurró con amabilidad.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Es urgente. Tengo que hablar con ella…

Palabras mágicas. Con un simple gesto le señaló hacia los dormitorios. Agradecida le sonrió antes de encaminarse hacia allí. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que vio a Rodolphus Lestrange en aquél mismo lugar. Se detuvo durante un segundo cuando se encontró sola, rememorando el único beso que habían compartido.

-Él es el prometido de Bellatrix Lestrange…- se dijo recordando lo mal que se había sentido al enterarse de la ceremonia que llevaron a cabo una semana atrás

Se obligó a tener en cuenta que por su causa había dejado de hablar a sus amigos, y no quería que se volviese a repetir lo mismo. _Si tengo que elegir entre un chico que ya tiene novia, y las personas que me han aceptado tal y como soy por primera vez en mi vida, sé por quién decidiré, _pensó completamente decidida.

-A fin de cuentas nunca he salido, ni me ha gustado un chico, no tengo por qué empezar ahora…- murmuró casi convencida de ello mientras emprendía de nuevo la búsqueda de Madeleine.

Cruzó la puerta de los dormitorios femeninos tras llamar antes y se le encogió el corazón al contemplar a Maddy acurrucada en el suelo junto a la cama, llorando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Alexandra…- musitó la chica secándose enseguida las lágrimas- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada de que preocuparse- susurró acercándose a ella

-Entonces¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver como estabas. Ahora eres amiga nuestra- afirmó sonriéndole. A continuación la instó a levantarse del suelo dándole la mano.- Sentémonos en la cama, así podremos hablar mejor.

Maddy la miró confusa, pero enseguida procedió a hacer lo que le pedía. Nada más sentarse a su lado, recordó lo acontecido en el lago.

-¿Elizabeth está bien?

-Un poco enfadada, pero bien- asintió- De hecho, por eso estoy aquí.

-Si vienes a decirme que también me consideras culpable, me gustaría que…

-Sé que no contaste nada- la interrumpió dulcemente- Los demás y yo sabemos que nunca traicionarías de esa manera a Peter.

-¿A pesar de ser una Slytherin?

-El amor es más fuerte que eso, y la lealtad también.

No pudo evitarlo. La abrazó al escucharla decir aquello. La desconfianza de Eli había logrado hacer mella en su autoestima, aunque se lo negase a sí misma una y otra vez. Era un alivio saber que alguien le tenía confianza.

-Elizabeth solo estaba confundida. Espero que no se lo tomes en cuenta cuando recapacite. Sé que pronto comprenderá la verdad.

-No la culpo. Supongo que en su situación yo habría pensado lo mismo- musitó restándole importancia con un gesto. Sonrió al añadir:- Además, ya le he cobrado un poco su desconfianza. La tiré al lago.

-Maddy…

-Es broma- susurró divertida

Alexandra compartió su alegría aliviada al ver que no culpaba a su amiga por su equivocación. Aún así no explicaba del todo haberla encontrando llorando de esa forma. Tardó un poco, pero al final Maddy decidió confesarse con ella lo ocurrido con Albert minutos antes.

-Me he besado con Zabini…

-Entiendo

-Yo amo a Peter, le necesito. No quería besar a Albert pero… al verle con esa chica me he sentido… enfadada, no sé por qué, y cuándo me ha besado… no he podido evitar corresponderle.

-¿Le quieres aún?

-Sólo como un amigo…- afirmó tras pensarlo durante unos segundos- Estaba enamorada de él cuando salimos hace dos años, pero ahora… solo es cariño de amigo, nada más.

-Entonces no te preocupes. Creo que sólo estabas confusa, por eso le devolviste el beso.

-Pero… me gustó besarle- afirmó Maddy un poco avergonzada- por eso me siento mal. Quiero a Peter y solo deseo estar con él… ¿Cómo es posible entonces que me guste besar a otro chico?

Alexandra la observó fijamente durante unos segundos antes de decir nada.

-¿Quieres que ese beso se repita?

-No

-¿Estás segura de que quieres estar con Peter?

-Le amo- repitió por tercera vez- Besarme con Albert fue un error…

-Entonces asunto resuelto. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no atormentarte por eso más. Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera… no te juzgues duramente por eso, cielo.

Madeleine asintió agradecida por ese consejo. Ahora se sentía aliviada, y con un peso menos. Tan segura estaba de aquello que, una vez Alexandra y ella salieron de las mazmorras, no sucumbió a ningún tipo de culpabilidad al encontrarse con Peter hablando tranquilamente junto a Elizabeth y a Tedd McMilliam. Es más, se lanzó a sus brazos nada más estuvo a su lado.

-Te quiero…- le susurró en el oído

-Y yo a ti, ratoncita

Le besó antes de separarse y darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Elizabeth. Esperó algún reproche por su parte o algo parecido. Se sintió inmensamente feliz al verla sonreír medio arrepentida, medio avergonzada. Fue cuando comprendió que todo volvía a estar bien.

-Te debo una disculpa, Albright.

**0o0o0**

El corazón le latía furiosamente mientras inmóvil la observaba aún fulminándole con la mirada. _Es un verdadero ángel_, pensó emocionado un segundo antes de correr hasta ella y abrazarla por la cintura con fuerza.

-Estás despierta…- susurró con voz ronca apoyando la cabeza en su pecho encantado con oírla respirar.

-y tú me estás aplastando, Potter…- gruñó ella sintiendo su abrazo demasiado opresivo.

-¡Estás bien!- exclamó él reaccionando al fin.

Sin querer reprimirse, la miró a los ojos encandilado y la besó con ansias deseando grabar en su memoria aquél momento para siempre. Tuvo que separarse de ella, al ver como Lily le empujaba con las manos.

-Te dije que no me besaras sin mi permiso…

-¡Vuelves a ser tú misma!- gritó con alegría

-Como te gusta llamar la atención, Potter

James sólo sonrió al escucharla. Aún no se lo podía creer… Lily Evans, su pelirroja, había despertado al fin¡Y ya le estaba gritando como siempre¿Podía ser algún otro grito tan maravilloso como aquél?

-Tengo que avisar a los demás…- murmuró con apremio- y tiene que revisarte madame Pomfrey… ¡Has regresado!

-Ve un poco más despacio…- le pidió Lils incorporándose en la cama

-Espera… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó preocupado al ver sus movimientos

-Me levanto- explicó divertida, y luego añadió como si fuera un niño pequeño:- es lo que las personas suelen hacer cuando quieren dirigirse a otro sitio.

-¿y se puede saber a dónde quieres ir?. ¡Llevas más de una semana inconsciente! No puedes moverte hasta que no te hayan revisado.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio, James…- susurró Lils mirándole a los ojos fijamente

Él se quedó inmóvil tras oír su petición. Se preocupó al recordar que la mayoría de las veces en las que ella le había llamado por su nombre, era por situación especial. No le gustó para nada pensar de esa forma.

-Lily, no creo que ahora sea correcto que te pasees por todo el castillo. Deberías descansar y…

-¿Desde cuándo un merodeador habla así?

-Desde que estoy preocupado por ti- confesó sin avergonzarse- No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada y menos si puedo impedirlo.

-Eso es lo que quería oír…- adujo la pelirroja tomando su mano al levantarse, antes de añadir sin expresión en el tono de voz:- quiero que hablemos sobre el James que me atacó el otro día con magia oscura.

**0o0o0**

En su sala común se habían quedado solos Sirius y Remus. El silencio predominaba en la estancia ya que cada uno estaba dándole vueltas a cosas distintas: mientras que Lunático se sentía triste por no haber podido apoyar a Eli cuando ella parecía necesitar apoyo, Canuto intentaba organizar sus ideas para poder enfrentarse a su amigo tal y como lo estaba deseando. Sabía que había una conversación entre ellos que habían dejado pendiente, y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

-Tenemos que hablar…- terminó musitando cuando fue incapaz de soportar más silencio.

-Te escucho…

-¿Qué sientes por Halliwell?- preguntó Sirius directamente

-Es mi amiga- contestó él confuso- no hay nada más, Canuto, ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Siempre la estás apoyando en todo, y vuestras miraditas, y gestos cariñosos son demasiado evidentes, querido lobito.

-La aprecio mucho, no te lo voy a negar- susurró disimulando una sonrisa al verle apretar los puños disimuladamente al oírle. Concretó un poco más para que no se enfadase:-pero sólo como amiga. Nada más.

-No sé yo…

-Nunca te he mentido. Si quisiera algo con ella, tú serías el primero en saberlo.- Alzó una mano al ver sus intenciones de protestar- y antes de que digas nada, ha llegado la hora de que me confiese.

-¿Confesarte?

-Estoy enamorado…- murmuró tristemente

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos al oírle. _¿Lunático enamorado?, _pensó sorprendido ante aquella noticia. Se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de Alexandra. _No puedes amarla a ella, te lo prohíbo_, deseó decirle sin saber por qué, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta. No quería que Remus pensase una cosa que no era cierta.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?- gruñó comenzando a dar vueltas por su alrededor

-No se lo voy a decir, seguramente ella me odia- suspiró Remus desalentado.

-¿Cómo es eso que te odia?

-Ya sabe que soy un licántropo, estoy seguro.

-Claro que lo sabe. Nos lo dijo a James, a ti y a mí hace semanas…- le recordó- y lo acepta.

-Esa es Alexandra…- apuntó Remus

-No me lo recuerdes…

Al ver la cara de circunstancias que llevaba escrita en su rostro, Remus no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse ante la cabezonería de su amigo. _Te gusta ella, querido Canuto, lo quieras aceptar o no._

-A quién yo amo es a Elizabeth…

-¡¿Qué?!- bramó Sirius incrédulo- ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

-Pensé que te alegrarías al saber que no me gusta Alexandra…

-¡Esto es mucho peor!- aseveró su amigo- ¿Cómo puedes querer a Turner?, No, mejor dicho¿cómo alguien puede quererla?.

-Yo la amo- sentenció Lunático con firmeza- pero como ya te he dicho jamás tendré la oportunidad de algo con ella.

Quiso decir que aunque la amase de verdad, con todo su corazón, era prácticamente imposible que Eli le correspondiese. Primero porque seguramente, ya sabría que era un licántropo y le rechazase por eso, y segundo porque no le había dado su confianza aquella mañana cuando se la había pedido.

-Es mejor que no volvamos a hablar sobre esto, Sirius.

-Déjame que me recupere de este golpe…- le pidió dramáticamente sentándose a su lado- Amas a Turner… jamás creí que diría esto, pero ¿por qué no intentas conquistarla?

-¿perdona?

-No la soporto, lo sabes. Saber que la amas es algo de lo que creo que jamás podré recuperarme, aún así- continuó mirándole a los ojos- si con ella tú crees que puedas ser feliz… pienso que deberías intentarlo.

-Ya te he dicho que ella debe odiarme.

-¿Y?

-Pues que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.

-Un merodeador jamás se conforma- le regañó pasando por su hombro el brazo- y yo te voy a ayudar a tener a Turner a tus pies.

-Canuto, no creo que…

Sirius le sonrió a su amigo de forma pícara, sin ningún interés por hacerle caso. Y a continuación, seguro de sí mismo, proclamó a los cuatro vientos

-Los merodeadores ya tenemos nueva misión…- murmuró encantado guiñándole un ojo- operación conquistar a una loca…

-Elizabeth no está…

-Ni una palabra, mi querido lobito. Pronto ella será tuya, Recuerda que nadie se puede resistir cuando Sirius Black pone en práctica sus técnicas de seducción.

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_, pensó Remus observando preocupado la mirada decidida de su amigo.

**0o0o0**

Lily no se detuvo hasta que no llegó hasta el estadio de quidditch de la mano de su compañero Gryffindor. Al principio al caminar había sentido las piernas bastante débiles, pero gracias a James que había decidido ayudarla, apoyándola en él en todo instante, había logrado llegar a su destino sin muchas dificultades.

Aún no se podía creer que hubiera estado más de una semana entera inconsciente. Y todo por haber salido sola a pasear, dejando atrás la celebración y a los demás.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, pelirroja?

-Aquí fue dónde me atacaste…- susurró ella quedándose inmóvil a su lado, mientras le miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-Temía que dijeras eso…- suspiró James triste- Lils, por favor, escúchame, yo…

-No digas nada- negó ella silenciándole posando un dedo en sus labios- Voy a contarte lo que pasó esa noche. Por eso te he traído aquí… tú tienes que ser el primero en saber que alguien se quiso hacer pasar por ti al atacarme, James.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sin tener muy claro a dónde ir, Lily salió al exterior del castillo deseando estar sola para pensar. La canción que James le acababa de cantar en forma de declaración la había emocionado. Nunca antes nadie había hecho eso por ella. Había llegado el momento de reconocer que quizás para él era cierto que no fuese sólo un trofeo más… ¿por qué en ese caso insistiría tanto?_

_Al contemplar a los lejos el estadio de quidditch, sonrió y se decidió a dirigirse allí. Aquél lugar esa especial para Potter, por ello quería estar allí. No podía haber otro sitio mejor que ese para reflexionar aquél tema._

_-James Potter…- suspiró en voz alta dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados observando el estadio al completo de una sola mirada- me quieres. Las chicas tenían razón, no soy otra más para ti…_

_-Eso es apostar demasiado alto, asquerosa sangre sucia…- masculló con frialdad una voz a su espalda._

_Lily se quedó paralizada al contemplar a su espalda al protagonista de sus pensamientos mirándola con desprecio. ¿Sangre sucia?, eso fue lo primero que logró racionalizar en su cerebro. ¿Desde cuándo James la llamaba así? Ni siquiera enfadado con ella, jamás la había querido herir usando aquél término. Era su rostro y su voz, sí, pero la sonrisa que le estaba mostrando ahora no era la suya de siempre._

_-Tú no eres él…- dijo convencida_

_-Sangre sucia, y tonta¡vaya lujo querida!- exclamó levantando en su contra la varita- ¿No reconoces al verdadero Potter cuándo lo tienes delante?_

_-James Potter jamás me apuntaría con una varita, y nunca, me insultaría de esa forma- susurró maldiciéndose a sí misma por no llevar su varita encima._

_-Tienes demasiada fé. Ha llegado el momento de demostrarte lo que les pasa a los seres tan débiles como tú, sangre sucia- exclamó satisfecho antes de comenzar a torturarla salvajemente hasta la inconsciencia._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Una vez hubo terminado de contar lo último que recordaba sobre su ataque, Lils se quedó en silencio observando el rostro tenso de su acompañante.

-Confiaste en mí…

-En el fondo no eres tan malo…- bromeó ella acariciando su rostro

-Lily, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado esta semana pensando que quizá tú pensases que yo…

-Nunca nadie que te conozca de verdad pensaría eso.

-Y me lo dice la chica que más me odia en todo Hogwarts…- musitó él guiñándole un ojo.

_Este es el momento, Lils, no tengas miedo_, se dijo a sí misma observando el anillo que relucía en su dedo.

-Este anillo es tuyo…

-No, mi amor, es tuyo- confirmó James- Sé que lo más probable es que me lo quieras lanzar a la cara diciendo que no quieres tener nada mío, pero antes déjame decirte algo. Yo…

-He oído lo que me contaste cuando me lo diste…- le interrumpió ella rápidamente

-¡Me estabas escuchando!-le acusó

-Me abrazabas tan fuerte que era imposible no despertarme, Potter

-¡Si lo sé te habría abrazado antes!

Sonrió al verle acercarse a su lado lentamente. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir como él acariciaba su mano con dulzura. _Seguramente pensara que voy a rechazarle, por eso me acaricia así… ¡Si pudiera ver la cara tan tierna que está poniendo en estos momentos!_

-Supe desde el primer momento que tú no eras quién me quería atacar…- comenzó a decir decidida a ser valiente con sus sentimientos- Te conozco, nunca le has hecho daño a nadie a propósito, y mucho menos usando artes oscuras. Eres una persona estupenda, un poco egocéntrica, claro, pero buena al fin y al cabo.

-Es un alivio saber eso…

-Te he traído aquí para que sepas que tienes mi confianza

-¿qué?

-Confió en ti, James Potter, pero no sólo eso. Hay algo más que tienes que saber. Yo no te odio, sino todo lo contrario. Por eso, el regalo que me has dado hoy significa mucho para mí.

-¿el regalo…?

-El anillo…- confirmó mirándoselo

-Siempre has tenido mi corazón

-ahora lo sé, pero no eres el único que lo ofrece. Yo también te lo estoy ofreciendo a ti, James.

Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y se inclinó hasta él para susurrarle suavemente al oído.

-Confío en ti, y te quiero.

-Lily…

-Siempre creí que me perseguías tanto porque me considerabas un reto, un trofeo que cuando obtuvieses rechazarías sin más.

-Jamás- negó él aún anonadado por lo que estaba escuchando- para mí tú siempre has sido lo más importante. Me enamoré de ti nada más te vi. Siempre te he considerado mi ángel, con tus hermosos ojos verdes…

Aquellas palabras confirmaron más aún si cabe la decisión que ya había tomado nada más sintió desplazándose por su dedo el anillo que ahora portaba.

-Me ha costado, pero verte cantando para mí en Halloween me hizo ver la injusticia que estaba cometiendo contigo. Y hoy cuando recibí tu anillo, he comprendido que me quieres…

-Con todo mi corazón- afirmó mirándola hipnotizado

Lily sonrió antes de besarle apasionadamente, beso que James correspondió gustoso mientras acariciaba su pelo suavemente.

-Lily… mi dulce Lils… dime que esto no es un sueño.

-no es un sueño- repitió ella sonriente

-¡Me quieres!- gritó él incapaz de creérselo- te acabas de declarar…

-Sí, pero quiero que quede claro, Potter, que aunque acepte que te quiera, y esté de acuerdo en ser tu novia, no quiere decir que no vayamos a discutir más. Hay muchas cosas en tu forma de actuar con las que no estoy de acuerdo, y por supuesto no me voy a quedar callada cuando cometas alguna tontería, o te saltes las normas como siempre haces.

-¡Mi novia!- exclamó él- ¡Milagro!. ¡Lilian Evans, la chica, _siempre he odiado a Potter por ser arrogante y egocéntrico, _quiere ser mi novia!

-No bromees, Potter.

-¡Soy un merodeador y la chica que amo me corresponde! Creo que tengo todo el derecho de bromear, mi dulce amor.

James no cabía en sí de felicidad. La alzó en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo junto a ella, gritando una y otra vez expresiones alegres.

En uno de los giros tropezó sin querer con sus pies y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír sin parar, contentos de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-¿Potter?- susurró la pelirroja segundos después

-Dime, mi ángel

-Ahora ya sí tienes permiso para besarme cuando quieras.

* * *

**Continuará... en un futuro**

**¡¡¡Hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia!!!! La pelirroja y el merodeador juntos al fin... ¿cuánto les durará? jeje **

**Bueno un par de cosas antes de irme. A partir de la semana que viene (el viernes) voy a ir comenzando a escribir la segunda parte. Mi plan es empezar a subir los capitulos cuando ya tenga unos cuantos, así si me quedo sin inspiración (crucemos los dedos para q no ocurra) no parezca que dejo la historia colgada. Aunque si preferís que los vaya subiendo a medida que los escriba, me lo decís y así lo hago... como decían los genios... ¡Vuestros deseos, son órdenes para mí! jeje**

** Y nada más. Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí, gracias por los reviews (q estarán contestados antes del finde proximo) y espero vernos prontito.**

**Un abrazo y cuidaos mucho.**

**xxlizzie **


	32. ¿Enamorarme? ¡Ni loco!

* * *

**Hola!!**

**¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí!. Ya lo echaba de menos, pero he vuelto (sí, como los dolores de muela que siempre vuelven, jeje) y ¡aquí estoy!.**

**Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del inicio de la segunda parte de esta historia, he tardado en venir porque me estaba pensando si era lo suficientemente "pasable" para subirlo o no, y al final, me he decidido. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Espero que os siga gustando.**

* * *

**Capítulo veintisiete: _¡Enamorarme!. ¡Ni loco!._**

* * *

Disfrutar de las vacaciones era algo que a todos le gustaba, por eso, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido hacia Hogsmeade a pasar el día. Querían aprovechar la que era la última salida antes de que se fueran a sus hogares a celebrar la Navidad. Cuatro personas estaban reunidas en torno a su sala común, riendo y disfrutando del silencio que tenían.

-Es tu turno, preciosa.

Lily sonrió y se inclinó para hacer un truco de magia. Llevaban toda la mañana jugando a inventar nuevos trucos muggles para pasar el tiempo. Al principio ella se había negado a jugar porque sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de los merodeadores, pero al final se había dejado convencer por James. Podría decirse que su novio no había dejado de insistir a besos hasta que diera su consentimiento.

_Mi novio_, pensó una vez se hubo expirado su turno, _aún no me puedo creer que me haya convertido en la novia de James Potter_. Mirándole así, concentrado en su varita y en hacer trampas junto a Black para poder ganar a Remus y a Peter, aún no entendía cómo podía haber tardado tanto en rendirse ante el amor que sentía en su corazón.

-Las personas somos seres muy curiosas- musitó en voz alta cuando James la besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él alzando las cejas, olvidándose por completo del juego durante unos instantes.

-¿Me imaginabas a mí a tu lado, haciendo esto mismo, hace unos meses?- quiso saber ella pasando los brazos por su cuello para atraerle hacia sí.

-¡No podéis hacer eso delante de alguien que lleva sin un ligue más de tres meses!- protestó Sirius fulminándoles con la mirada- ¡Esto es de mal gusto!

La pelirroja sonrió poniendo en él su mirada un momento. Se notaba que el merodeador más ligón de los presentes se sentía bastante frustrado desde que no tenía ninguna cita.

-Deberías enamorarte- le propuso sin ser broma del todo

-Pelirroja, no tienes gracia- musitó enfurruñado mirándola con malas pulgas- Sabes de sobra que no voy a salir con nadie este curso.

-Si te enamoras sí…- apuntó Remus con una sonrisa

-¿Para convertirme en un tonto sin remedio?- preguntó observando como su mejor amigo abrazaba con fuerza a su chica- ¡Antes beso a McGonagall!

Remus y James se miraron sonrientes mientras que Lily suspiraba pensando que aquél chico era imposible. Tras lo sucedido en Halloween, había accedido a intentar llevarse bien con él, a pesar de las salidas que a veces Black tenía. Sobre todo con aquellos temas. _Parece un caso perdido,_ opinó observándole fijamente.

-El amor no es tan malo- musitó en voz alta observando a James

-¡Y que lo digas, cariño!- susurró él muy sonriente

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?- preguntó Sirius sospechoso

-A que ya no me grita diciéndome que no la llame así- dijo él muy feliz- ¿Sabéis que ella me quiere y ha aceptado ser mi novia?

Lily rompió a reír al ver cómo Sirius se acercaba a la ventana y simulaba tirarse por ella mientras Remus iba detrás de él para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera.

-Necesita una chica urgentemente- murmuró James sin soltarla ni un instante

-Y yo tengo en mente a la chica perfecta- comentó ella observando fijamente el intento del chico por saltar por los aires tras la ventana.- Sólo que necesitamos un poco de tiempo.

-Si yo he esperado siete años para tenerte, él podrá esperar un poco más

Ella asintió recordando los días que estuvo inconsciente tras el ataque. La mayoría del tiempo había estado sumergida en un coma profundo, por lo que no podía oír nada de lo que le habían hablado, como James bien le explicó poco después de despertar. Pero no todo el rato. Había una conversación que sí había llegado a oír con cierta chica que ahora faltaba allí, y que la noche anterior no había dormido en su dormitorio.

Ella era la que iba a librar al pobre Black de las ganas de tirarse por una ventana tras oír la palabra amor.

**0o0o0**

No había época del año que más odiase que aquella. Todos parecían tan contentos, riendo por cada rincón del castillo, y con esas estúpidas sonrisitas en sus rostros, que lo que más deseaba era tomar su varita y hechizarlos a todos sin control. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar con aquello? Deseó poder estar fuera, en el mundo real, donde la gente sufría y no era feliz, tal y como venía reflejado en el semanal del Profeta que tenía en sus manos en ese momento.

Severus no dudaba de quiénes eran los responsables de aquellas muertes y desapariciones que se relataban una y otra vez por todas partes. Lucius se encargaba de recordárselo tanto si lo quisiera como si no.

-¿problemas?- le preguntó al rubio que se encontraba en aquellos momentos observando el cielo atentamente.

-Al revés. Todo está saliendo a la perfección- musitó observando la figura de una chica de Ravenclaff regresando del pueblo a paso lento- y por lo visto la tarde va a mejorar.

-Recuerda que Cissy esperaba por ti

-Puede esperar unas horas más. Al fin y al cabo siempre lo hace- murmuró guiñándole un ojo seguro de sí mismo- Además, merezco una buena despedida de este lugar, ¿no crees?

Snape se encogió de hombros mientras le veía acechar a su próxima conquista. Evan le había comentado que con él en el castillo, el maestro necesitaría a alguien fuera que instigara a favor de la causa en otra parte del mundo mágico. Por supuesto, Lucius, deseoso por hacerse ver y por tener poder, había accedido sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

_Lucius sediento de poder y yo aquí deprimiéndome sólo. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Potter. Ya ha conseguido conquistar a Lilian y se han hecho novios. ¡Con lo idiota que ese merodeador es! Seguro que se irá con otra chica cuando se le presente la ocasión. ¡Yo jamás la traicionaría… si me eligiese a mí!_

Riéndose de sí mismo por pensar cosas que ya no tenían sentido, se levantó dispuesto a buscar a Evan. Al menos él le mantendría informado de lo que había pasado fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que sus compañeros de marca, como les llamaba ahora, tenían algo importante que hacer ese fin de semana.

-Prefiero pensar en torturas, aunque no me gusten del todo aún, que en esa pelirroja y su estúpido romance con el perdedor ése.

**0o0o0**

Otro fin de semana más que tenía que recluirse en la enfermería. Otros dos días que tenía que estar escondida para que la voces no la enloquecieran. Ya lo tenía asumido, aún así eso no le impedía sentir que aquella fecha del año era la que más le afectaba.

A veces pensaba un poco avergonzaba que se comportaba como una egoísta pensando así, sintiéndose desgraciada cuando todos los demás estaban alegres y felices, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre pasaba esos días navideños sola, lo quisiera aceptar o no.

-Disfruta de la tarde- musitó madame Pomfrey con una cálida sonrisa

-Igualmente

Alexandra caminó decaída hacia su sala común intentando no ver las caras de felicidad de los rezagados que se habían quedado en el castillo y no habían ido a Hogsmeade. Lo único que le apetecía hacer era tumbarse en su cama y esperar que llegase el día siguiente. Seguro que un nuevo despertar le haría sentirse mejor.

-¡La desaparecida aparece ante nosotros al fin!

En voz baja gimió al oírle. Giró su vista y deseó que la tierra se la tragase al encontrarse con los merodeadores y con Lily mirándola sonrientes. _¿Qué harán ellos aquí un día de fiesta?_ Se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Cansada de esconderte?- la picó Sirius Black sin dejar de mirarla.

-No me escondo

-¿entonces porque no se te ve nunca el pelo los fines de semana?

-porque no sabes mirar bien, Black

-No discutamos- les pidió la pelirroja- Ya casi estamos en Navidad, tenemos que disfrutar de estos días juntos.

_Aún no estoy acostumbrada a ver esto_, pensó viendo como la nueva pareja se besuqueaba y abrazaba tiernamente a su izquierda.

-siéntate con nosotros...- le pidió Remus con cariño

Le sonrió antes de hacer lo que le pedía. Le apetecía más irse a dormir, pero no encontró las fuerzas para negarse.

-seguro que si te lo pido yo te hubieras negado- musitó Sirius frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me conoces demasiado bien

-¡Lo que hay que oír!

Los tres merodeadores restantes rompieron a reír al ver tan enfurruñado a su amigo al sentirse rechazado de tal forma.

-¿nos hemos perdido algo?- preguntaron a la vez Alice y Frank llegando en ese momento

-nada importante... solo ver a Sirius rechazado por la misma chica una y otra vez- contestó James riendo sin parar

-No es gracioso, Cornamenta

-sí lo es- adujo Remus

-la cosa más divertida del mundo- apoyó Peter siguiendo la broma

En aquellos momentos, Alexandra no pudo más que aceptar que podría ser feliz pasando el tiempo junto a ellos aún siendo capaz de leerles los pensamientos. Ahora podía hacerlo, como siempre sin querer, pero en aquella ocasión no le parecía algo anormal, sino más bien, algo natural, porque ¡leía exactamente lo que sus rostros expresaban!

-Estoy loca...- susurró en voz baja

-la primera vez que oigo de tus labios una verdad, Halliwell...- musitó Sirius con ojos brillantes

Confundida le miró y se dio cuenta de que él había sido el único que la había oído. Los demás los miraban esperando una batalla verbal que tardaba en producirse.

-¿qué vais a hacer en Navidades?- preguntó ella deseando que pensasen en otra cosa

-¡Gracias por recordármelo!- exclamó James dando un salto inesperado sorprendiéndoles a todo- ¡Casi se me olvida!

-Vuelve a sentarte Cornamenta. En estos momentos mi cuello no está para tantos trotes.

-¡Trotes!. ¡Esto es importante, Canuto!. ¡No os he invitado a la fiesta que se hará en mi casa!. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?

-¿una fiesta?

-¿en tu casa?

-¿olvidarte?

Remus, Sirius y Peter hicieron a la vez estas preguntas mientras veían a Lily reírse casi imperceptiblemente.

-Nos os podéis negar- musitó mirándoles fijamente- todos vais a venir a mi casa las dos semanas de vacaciones.

-¿es una orden?- cuestionó Sirius mientras le miraba sonriente- es muy extraño que me ordenes eso sabiendo que vivo contigo, Cornamenta

-Ya sabía que tú vendrías. Me refería a los demás- plantó su mirada en sus dos mejores amigos esperando una respuesta

-claro que iré, si no es mucha molestia

-¡Lunático!. ¡Siempre dices lo mismo!. Y yo siempre te respondo lo mismo también...

-yo también iré... con Maddy

Satisfecho James se volvió a sentar y abrazando a su novia, le susurró al oído algo que le hizo sonrojarse. Sirius volvió a poner mala cara, haciendo gestos exagerados.

-Nosotros también iremos, pero después del día de Navidad- murmuró Frank- voy a pasar esos días con Ally y su familia.

-Eres todo un novio hogareño, Frankie- se burló Sirius alzando a la ceja

-eso no tiene nada de malo- respondieron a la vez él y James.

Irritado Sirius les miró mal fingiéndose enfadado al cruzarse de brazos.

-prometo por mi paz mental que nunca me voy a enamorar... ¡os volvéis todos tontitos!

Nadie le respondió, aunque Alexandra estuvo tentada de reprocharle sus propios pensamientos, pues lo que había dicho en voz alta no se correspondía a lo que sentía por dentro, pero decidió callarse. No valía la pena discutir determinadas cosas con él.

-Elizabeth supongo que irá...- aportó Lily por su amiga

-Dirás si no quiere pasar esos días con su novio.- apuntó Remus tristemente.

-Turner hará lo que le digamos- sentenció Sirius dejando atrás su enfado

-seguro que viene- susurró Alexandra apoyando la mano en la suya- sois sus amigos, no creo que os deje solos sin una buena razón.

-Tú siempre tan samaritana, Halliwell- refunfuñó el gruñón de siempre

_Y tú tan esquivo como siempre, Black, nunca aprenderás._ Incapaz de permanecer allí mucho tiempo más, se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó Lily un poco decepcionada

-He dormido poco hoy...

-Halliwell, aún no has respondido...- increpó Sirius deseando saber el lugar donde había pasado aquella noche. Lily le había insinuado que no había dormido en su dormitorio.- ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-ella viene- contestó James seguro- siempre dice que sí

Canuto le miró incrédulo ante aquél comentario tan absurdo. Ella no decía siempre que sí. Hasta el momento, a él nunca se lo había dicho.

-Me encantaría- suspiró ella sin mirar a nadie a los ojos- pero no puedo.

-¿qué?

-tengo cosas que hacer- mintió sin poderlo evitar

-¿algo que hacer?. ¿Con tu familia?- preguntó Lils un poco preocupada

-podría decirse así- contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros

Y se marchó sin poder decir nada más. ¿Cómo explicarles que no podía estar con ellos porque no soportaría las emociones que ese día podría llegar a sentir? Ya de por sí, ella se sensibilizaba sola ante aquellas fechas, no podía permitirse sufrir sin razón. Estar con ellos era un buen motivo, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no lo suficiente como para estropearles la Navidad.

**0o0o0**

Un nuevo ataque, nuevas muertes, nuevas felicitaciones. Esa época del año era la que más le gustaba para hacer sufrir a las personas. Tanta Navidad, felicidad y tonterías de esas. No había nada más que la hiciera tener tantas ganas de vomitar como en aquellos momentos.

-¿Disfrutando de tu obra?- le preguntó una voz masculina aún con la túnica puesta

-siempre- contestó Bellatrix con un brillo maligno en sus ojos

Contempló la casa destruida que estaba a sus pies, y comenzó a reír sin poder parar, hasta que sintió el abrazo de un cuerpo masculino a su espalda. Intrigada contempló a Evan Rosier queriendo besarla en su cuello.

-¿tu novia te ha dejado, Rosier?

-más bien estoy frustrado, prima. Mi hermanita no es tan fácil de convencer como yo creía.

-¿y por eso me buscas a mí?

-eres una chica

-tu prima- corrigió ella malignamente

-Eres una bruja- musitó despreciativamente- sabes tan bien como yo, que no amas a Rodolphus, sólo le deseas.

-¿de verdad?

-¿crees que no sé de quién estás enamorada verdaderamente, Bella?- masculló en su oído haciéndola temblar sin querer.

No temblaba por su contacto, si no por lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras. Ella no amaba a nadie, porque el amor la hacía débil, y Bellatrix Black, futura señora de Lestrange, era de todo menos débil.

-Piérdete Rosier, y usa tus encantos con tu _hermanita_.

Se alejó de él en busca de algo divertido que hacer. No deseaba estar junto a su prometido debido al malhumor que últimamente tenía. Prefería continuar dañando a muggles que era lo más productivo que podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

-Enamorada yo... ¡No hay cosa más ridícula!

**0o0o0**

Por la mañana las encontraba, a la hora de comer las volvía a ver, al cenar se topaba con ellas, ¡incluso en sus sueños la atormentaban como si fuera el mismo diablo en persona! Elizabeth, frustrada lanzó a las llamas las flores que una lechuza le había enviado y pensó en gritar para desgastar su represión. ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz ni un día?

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro rumiando en voz baja. Ya conocía a la perfección aquella sala común. Su novio había logrado que la mayoría de las noches pasadas las pasase allí, aunque no compartiesen cama. Por decisión propia, ella se quedaba en salón, mientras él descansa en su dormitorio. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Muy sencillo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigas, las flores que llevaba recibiendo a todas horas, un día sí y otro también?

Suspiró con impaciencia dejándose caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos. No pudo evitar pensar en Remus, de nuevo. Aquella noche había soñado con él. Era él quién iba con ella al anochecer y le dejaba las flores. Él quién la susurraba que la quería en su vida. Él quién la robaba besos por las esquinas.

_¿Por qué tengo que seguir amándole? Se supone que soy la novia de Teddy, es él con quién tengo que soñar, es él quién me tiene que mandar las flores, no el Remus de mis sueños, ni el pesado que quiere volverme loca. ¡Mi novio es Ted!_

Se sobresaltó al oír un ruido en la ventana. Abrió la boca para gritar al ver una nueva lechuza posada en la puerta. Deseó gritarle que se marchase por dónde había venido, pero reconociendo que el animal, no era culpable de nada, sacó su varita y abrió la ventana.

En esta ocasión llevaba un trozo de pergamino. Lo tomó de las patas de la lechuza y tras contar hasta diez comenzó a leer con el corazón en vilo.

_Querida mía_

_Espero que te hayan gustado las flores. Como ves estoy siendo dulce y atento contigo, aunque la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, tú me conoces muy bien. Me gusta que estés con Teddian, te pega como anillo al dedo, aunque eso no quita que no puedas estar conmigo. Sabes que puedo obligarte a relacionarte conmigo siempre que quiera. Acabo de volver y no me gusta tener que esperarte._

_Esta noche he estado muy ocupado con mis asuntos personales. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Estamos ganando el poder y tú lo sabes. No luches contra mí. Déjate llevar y saldrás beneficiada._

_Ven a verme cuando recibas esto... si es que puedo estar disponible para ti._

_Disfruta con mis flores, mi amor._

Arrugó la hoja entre sus manos con rabia y salió volando hacia la casa de las serpientes. Nunca antes había pasado por allí, pero ya no pensaba huir más. Maldijo su suerte y que aquél día fuera fiesta. A pesar de ser media tarde, casi no había gente por los pasillos. _Y por eso te has aprovechado, ¡maldito seas!._

-Turner, ¿te has perdido en el mundo de la oscuridad?- preguntó Narcisa Black de forma maliciosa.

-Créeme que tengo mejores que hacer que soportarte- la fulminó con la mirada con odio- vengo en busca de alguien.

-Te has tardado

-¿acaso hacéis apuestas sobre mí?

Narcisa sonrió abiertamente y Eli deseó hechizarla. Respiró hondo profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.

-Me dejas pasar o tengo que quitarte.

-¿es una amenaza?

No contestó. Acercó su mano a la varita y cuando iba a pronunciar algún hechizo, unos pasos la hizo reprimirse. Se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz que le musitó burlonamente.

-Te escribo y vienes corriendo hacia mí. Es un buen paso, Zabeth

**0o0o0**

No le caía bien. Cada día que pasaba comprendía aquella verdad más clara que el agua. ¿Cómo alguien que le estaba despreciando con sus palabras continuamente podía ganar su confianza?. ¡Y qué decir de su misterio!. ¡Algo que hacer!. ¿Qué podía haber más importante que sus amigos, si no era su familia?

-Si sigues rumiando en voz baja, te vas a envenenar tu propia lengua, Canuto.

-No soy una serpiente- musitó el aludido furioso- más bien deberíais decir que ella es la serpiente. Siempre con secretos y misterios... ¿por qué con ella no os metéis?

-Sirius, tranquilízate. Creo que exageras un poco- murmuró Remus intentando aplacarle

-¿Qué exagero?. ¿Por qué siempre estás igual? Remus Lupin, a ti te pasa algo con esa chica... ¡No es normal el cariño que os profesáis!

-Es mi amiga, y creo que si dice que tiene algo que hacer, debemos respetar su opinión y su tiempo libre. No somos quién para ordenarle nada, lo sabes.

Furioso ante esas palabras, sabiendo que era verdad lo que en ellas se encerraba, se marchó de la sala común dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que entre Remus y Alexandra había algo. Por mucho que Lunático alegase que estaba enamorado de Turner.

_¿Por qué me tiene que molestar tanto la familiaridad con la que se tratan? Ya son mayorcitos para hacer lo que quieran. Además, yo he prometido no salir con nadie durante este año, a menos que me enamorase, y eso nunca va a pasar. ¿qué me ha de importar que Lunático y Halliwell se hagan más que amigos?_

-Sirius...

Esa voz empalagosa le hizo sentir un feo escalofrío recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo. Criss Larson volvía a la carga. ¿Qué diantres hacía ella en el castillo y no disfrutando del día en el pueblo?. ¿Es que el propósito del día era atormentar a Sirius Black?

-Tengo prisa, preciosa.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

-Criss...

-por favor, sé bueno conmigo- musitó ella acariciando su pecho- te necesito esta tarde. Sé que siempre me has deseado, no me rechaces hoy. Pronto será Navidad.

Sirius la miró a los ojos y contempló cómo le estaba diciendo la verdad. No pudo evitar pensar que antes del inicio de aquél curso, habría aceptado aquel ruego encantado, pero ahora había dos cosas que se lo impedían: su promesa de merodeador y cierta chica que no hacía más que rechazarle.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se paralizó al ponerse a pensar en la rara de Halliwell mientras observaba como Criss se acercaba a él para besarle. ¡Estaba pensando en Alexandra Halliwell justo en aquél momento! Inquieto, giró su cabeza, y el beso de la chica terminó en su mejilla.

-Lo siento Criss

-¿hay otra chica?- preguntó con los ojos sospechosamente húmedos

-no- suspiró sin saber si era verdad o no- Vuelve con tu buscador, linda.

Frustrado consigo mismo y con sus pensamientos, caminó hasta las cocinas del castillo. Sin duda necesitaba hacer algo que le hiciera pensar con rapidez en otra cosa.

-Alexandra Halliwell y yo... sin duda discutir con ella me está volviendo loco. ¡Loco de remate!. ¡Por Merlín, si a ella le gustan las chicas!

**0o0o0**

El pueblo estaba ordenado con multitud de adornos y luces como muestras de que la Navidad estaba llegando. Madeleine había aceptado ir allí esa tarde para comprarle un regalo a su novio. Era el primer presente que le iba a dar y quería que fuera especial.

-Sigo sin saber qué ves en él- la pinchó por enésima vez en el día su compañera de dormitorio

-Te he dicho que no te metas con él

-pero... ¡Si es un desastre! No tiene ningún atractivo y...

-Mira- dijo ella enfadada ya- Peter Pettigrew es el mejor chico del mundo y no voy a permitir que nadie le insulte.

-Vamos Madeleine, no te enfades. No es para tanto.

Más enojada que nunca se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Ya estaba cansada de tener que soportar esos comentarios referentes a su chico. _No te conocen, ratita, por eso piensan así. Ya cambiarán de opinión._

Gimió para sus adentros al cruzar una esquina y ver enlazados pasionalmente a dos alumnos que reconoció al instante. Por lo visto alguien ya tenía nueva conquista. No se sorprendió al comprobar que no sintió en ningún momento disgusto. Sin querer más pensar en el asunto, volvió sobre sus pasos sin darse cuenta de la mirada que cierto chico besuqueador tenía puesta en su espalda.

Pensativa comenzó a ir de tienda en tienda intentando buscar el regalo que más ilusión le hiciera a Peter, pero por más que miraba no lograba concentrarse y no sabía porqué. La imagen de Albert Zabini se había grabado en su cabeza.

-Maldito seas

-¿problemas con los chicos?- preguntó una melodiosa voz a su espalda

Inquieta observó a aquella figura que se le antojó oscura. Su primer pensamiento fue que fuera quién fuese no le había visto en su vida. Quizás fuera porque estaba inmerso en las sombras, o tal vez porque llevaba una túnica que le tapaba el rostro, pero al mismo que sabía que no podía conocerle de nada, había algo en él que se le hacía conocido.

-¿Quién eres?

-Una amiga

Maddy la observó deseando poder ver su rostro. Cada vez que oía su voz había algo en su interior que se removía intensamente.

-¿Te conozco?

-Quizás demasiado, estimada Madeleine

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

La figura no contestó. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos en silencio antes de marcharse de allí dejándola sola. Un gran estremecimiento la acogió mientras la veía irse. No supo qué impulso la acometió para correr en su busca.

-Espera... por favor...

Pero por más que corrió, no logró darle alcance. ¿Quién era esa mujer y porque se había comportado de forma tan misteriosa?. ¿Para qué la había buscado de esa manera?

-parece que has visto un fantasma...- le susurró una voz burlona a su espalda

-Albert...- inspiró ella profundamente

-¿todo bien?- inquirió él un poco preocupado al ver la palidez de su rostro

-No lo sé.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No creo que...

-Vamos anda- susurró Zabini tomando su mano- te vendrá bien tomar algo.

Madeleine no se negó. En verdad ella misma pensaba que su reacción ante aquella extraña mujer era exagerada, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de que la conocía de algo. La pregunta era intentar saber de qué.

**0o0o0**

Aquel año no lo pasaría en familia con sus abuelos y eso la entristecía interiormente. No lo había querido comentar en voz alta, ya que no quería que se preocupasen por ella. Veía a todos tan felices, sobre todo después del regreso de Lily de su _sueño_ y de su noviazgo con James.

Era la primera vez que pasaba aquél fin de semana de fiesta lejos de Frank, pero necesitaba estar sola aunque fuera ese día. Sabía que las Navidades las iba a pasar con sus padres y con Frank. Después ambos irían a la fiesta de James para al menos disfrutar de unos días junto a sus amigos.

Tras la reunión en la sala común, se había disculpado con los demás y había comenzado a dar vueltas por todo el castillo, sin rumbo. Sus pensamientos iban y venían en torno a los mortífagos y su magia oscura. No podía entender cómo podía haber gente que hiciera daño a propósito a los demás por razones tontas como la limpieza de sangre.

_¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así justamente ahora?,_ comenzó a pensar sentándose en las escaleras que daban a la entrada del castillo, _lo único que tendría que hacer es estar junto a mi chico disfrutando del momento y no dando vueltas como una tonta, pensando en injusticias y en cosas tristes._

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya!

Esas palabras, o más bien, ese gritó la sacó de su ensimismamiento al instante. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte._ La antigua novia de Frank_, pensó deteniendo sus pasos al verla pararse junto a Lindsey, fan número uno de James Potter.

-Tranquila Criss- murmuró ésta última con paciencia- Ya sabes que los buenos planes requieren mucho tiempo de preparación.

-¡Pues yo me estoy cansando de esperar!. ¿Sabes que hace un rato Sirius ha vuelto a pasar de mí?. ¡Yo me estoy muriendo de deseo por él y no hace más que rechazarme!.

-Vuelve con Jake- apuntó Lindsey serenamente- Ese buscador sigue loco por ti

Larson la fulminó con la mirada enojada ante tal posibilidad.

-Jake no quiere acostarse conmigo- sentenció cruzándose de brazos- y yo no puedo estar con un chico que no quiera sexo conmigo. ¡Ya tuve bastante con Frank y mira cómo terminamos!

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca al oírla de la impresión. Aquello no se lo esperaba. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que mientras estuvieron juntos Frank y Larson jamás llegaran a acostarse? Habían sido pareja durante meses, y conociendo la fama de la Ravenclaff, era casi imposible que no hubieran intimado.

Incapaz de permanecer allí por más tiempo, se alejó del lugar aún sin creerse nada de lo que había oído. Ella misma se había entregado a Frank tras unos meses saliendo juntos. Había sido su primera vez y siempre lo recordaría como la noche más maravillosa de su vida. ¿Por qué ahora le daba tanta importancia a aquél comentario?

-por que el año pasado estuve meses llorando al pensar en ambos haciendo el amor- se contestó empezando a llorar sin poderlo evitar.

Comenzó a correr sintiéndose una idiota por llorar de nuevo. Pensar en aquello era como desenterrar el pasado, un pasado que ya no tenía importancia porque Frank la quería a ella, sólo a ella.

-Mira por dónde vas, Gryffindor- gruñó una voz al chocarse de frente con ella

Alice miró al suelo para que no viera sus lágrimas. Sabía que quién estaba delante suya era un Slytherin, y no quería que él se burlase de ella.

-Lo siento- sollozó casi sin voz

-¿estás bien?

-¿Severus?- musitó ella alzando su vista

Se quedó en silencio temblando mientras él secaba sus lágrimas suavemente de sus mejillas. Recordó en su mirada la relación que los había unido sus primeros días en Hogwarts, seis años atrás, y se lanzó en sus brazos llorando con más intensidad.

-Pequeña Ally…

**0o0o0**

De nuevo ponía sus pies en aquella mansión. Había preferido mil veces que la ocasión hubiera merecido la pena como la vez anterior, pero sabía que no era así. Había tenido que pasar más de una semana para que el plan se le ocurriese. Había estado tan furioso con aquél imprevisto que no había reaccionado con su sensatez habitual.

-Un Black tendría que ser

Liberó su rabia al llamar al timbre. La tía de su prometida le había abierto la puerta con una gran sonrisa en los labios al verle. Era obvio que estaba más que feliz con los sucesos que les ocurrían a los muggles últimamente.

-¿A qué se debe este honor, Rodolphus?

-Quiero hablar con Orión. Espero que esté en casa.

Sonrió al oír su voz en el despacho principal. Se despidió de la señora Black y al segundo caminó hasta él. No le gustaba pedir favores, por ello tendría que exponerle el asunto de manera racional y práctica.

-Rodolphus, chico, qué alegría tenerte por aquí.

-Pienso lo mismo

-¿Pasa algo?

-He venido para hablar de tu hijo, Orión.

El señor Black elevó una ceja al escucharle. Mandó a los elfos que les llevasen dos copas de la botella que tuviese más alcohol. Intuía que aquella conversación iba ser seria.

-Siéntate

-Tengo un poco de prisa. Bella seguramente me estará esperando

-Está bien. ¿Ha pasado algo con Regulus que no sepamos?- preguntó aún sabiendo que no era de él de quién se trataba aquello.

-Me refería a tu primogénito.

-Lo suponía- gruñó bebiendo de un sorbo la copa que el elfo acababa de llenarle

Rodolphus le miró a los ojos y notó cómo se ponía nervioso. Era bien sabido por todos, que Orión y su mujer habían decidido borrar a ese joven Black en concreto de sus vidas de un plumazo. La marcha de su casa había sido el culminante de aquella drástica decisión.

-Si tienes problemas con él, ocúpate tú. Ese muchacho ya no es hijo mío.

-¿Aunque esté en tu mano intentar controlarle?- preguntó suavemente inclinándose encima del escritorio

-¿controlar?. ¿A ese chico?-se burló Orión

-Está causando varios problemas. Supongo que habrás oído lo sucedido en el velatorio de la señora Potter.

-Nosotros no tuvimos que ver en eso- negó enseguida nervioso bebiendo otro trago

-Lo sé, pero tu hijo sí

-Te he dicho que yo solo tengo un hijo y su nombre es Regulus

Golpeó el escritorio para que le hiciera caso. Había ido a aquella mansión a solucionar el asunto, y no pensaba dejar ningún cabo suelto.

-Sirius Black tiene que ser controlado y yo he encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Lleva tu sangre aunque quieras pensar que ya no es familiar tuyo.

-Yo no…

-Escúchame- casi gritó cansado de que le interrumpiera- Lo sucedido en el entierro de la bruja esa ha puesto la alarma sobre tu hijo y sus amigos. Llamaron la atención luchando contra mortífagos y saliendo victoriosos del encuentro. ¿Crees que el Lord Oscuro estará feliz sabiendo que un hijo tuyo luchó así contra su causa? A fin de cuentas sigue siendo un Black, y uno con mucho poder.

_Demasiado_, pensó un segundo antes de ver cómo su oyente empezaba a entrar en razón. Los Black eran muy poderosos y respetados en el mundo mágico. Al descarriarse uno, todos se ponían en evidencia.

-¿qué propones, Rodolphus?

-Atarle a un linaje puro

-Es mayor de edad, él ya no…

-La magia y las influencias lo hacen todo- murmuró fríamente- ¿O acaso quieres exponer al escándalo y a las persecuciones a tu familia?

Orión suspiró terminando la cuarta copa que se había llenado. Como siempre, el prometido de su sobrina tenía razón.

-¿Qué te ha hecho a ti?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que sí actuaba así era por alguna razón importante. Rodolphus Lestrange nunca hacía algo que no le reportase ningún beneficio.

-Estorba en mis planes…- musitó simplemente- y además, ahora estoy emparentado con vosotros. Un Black no puede ser un traidor. No está bien visto.

-Está bien. Te escucho.

Rodolphus sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. No había nada mejor que una cosa bien hecha y que le saliera bien. _Esto hay que celebrarlo_, pensó recordando a su prometida. Sabía que cuando la viera, estaría esperándole ansiosa y excitada, como siempre después de una de sus misiones.

Sí, estaba satisfecho. Muy satisfecho con todo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Lo dicho antes, perdón por la tardanza y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un saludo y Feliz año... aunque con casi cuatro meses de retraso.**

**xxlizzie**


	33. Pequeña Ally

**Hola!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Me gustaría dedicar este capi a una persona muy especial que hoy es su cumpleaños. ¡Pásalo bien, cielo!.**

**Ahora sí...**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo veintiocho: Pequeña Ally**

* * *

Sonriendo Madeleine cruzó las puertas dobles del castillo mientras Albert le seguía. Tras la visita tan inesperada de aquella mujer tan extraña, se había dejado convencer por su ex novio para pasar el día con él. En su compañía se había tranquilizado un poco.

-Ese es Severus…- murmuró Zabini terminando la broma que había empezado instantes antes.

-¿De verdad eligió preparar una poción en vez de salir con la chica que le gusta?

-La verdad es que no sé que chica le gusta, pero lo que sí es cierto es que estaba de muy buen ver, y él la rechazó como si nada.

-¿tú que hubieras hecho?

-¿yo?

-Sí

Zabini la miró fijamente mientras ambos se detenían al pie de las escaleras de entrada. Su expresión era demasiado seria, y Maddy pensó que quizá no estaba haciendo bien acompañando a ese chico sin tener a nadie más al lado.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…

-No- susurró él tomándola por la cintura

-Albert, no…

-Yo te hubiera elegido a ti por sobre todas las cosas

Maddy quiso separarse de él al ver que sus intenciones eran besarla, pero no pudo moverse. Albert era más fuerte que ella. Cerró los ojos rindiéndose durante unos segundos.

-Yo que tú no besaría a la novia de uno de mis amigos…- murmuró con ligereza una voz a su espalda

Madeleine dio un salto al oír la voz de Sirius Black. Se apartó enseguida de Zabini aprovechando el desconcierto del chico.

-Te estás marchando, serpiente- masculló mirándole sin el más mínimo aprecio

-No sé quién te ha mandado a ti meterte donde no te llaman.

-Hoy tengo un día bastante negro…- susurró Sirius jugando con su varita delante de él- no quieras provocarme.

Le fulminó con la mirada antes de irse del lugar a paso rápido. Madeleine quiso hacer lo mismo. No sabía cómo le iba a explicar lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

-Tú te quedas quietecita, Albright. No he terminado contigo.

-No era lo que parecía- comenzó a decir ella- Albert solo estaba intentando…

-¿besarte?

-No… bueno sí, pero yo no quería.

-Vaya forma de negarte- ironizó él

-yo…

Se quedó callada al verle caminar hacia ella con parsimonia. No le gustaba para nada la mirada que tenía en aquellos momentos.

-Peter es mi amigo, mi pequeño amigo- remarcó abiertamente- no quiero que le hagan daño. Que yo sepa eres la primera chica con la que sale. Más te vale no traicionarle.

-Yo le quiero

-No tienes que convencerme a mí. Piensa en ello la próxima vez que algún tonto Slytherin quiera besarte.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejarla sola. Una duda se le clavó en la cabeza mientras le veía marchar.

-¿Se lo vas a contar?- gritó alarmada

-Depende ti, Albright.

**0o0o0**

El agua fría que caía sobre su cuerpo la estaba relajando tal como era su intención. Tras pasar día y medio encogida en un rincón de la enfermería, Alexandra lo único que quería era paz y tranquilidad durante al menos una tarde completa. Le hubiera gustado poder haberse puesto a escuchar música, recordando los viejos tiempos, pero ya que le había _donado_ el reproductor muggle al director, había optado por calmarse bajo la ducha de su dormitorio.

La noche anterior había vuelto a tener un sueño extraño. No sabía si era producto de su fantasía, o por el efecto negativo de la poción. La cuestión era que de nuevo a su mente venían imágenes de torturas a manos de encapuchados, y no entendía de dónde habían salido.

El acto de por sí ya era extraño, pero tener la sensación de que cierto encapuchado era el único chico que la había besado, la tenía un tanto nerviosa. ¿Por qué ahora Rodolphus Lestrange aparecía hasta en sus sueños?

-Se supone que he aprendido la lección- musitó enjabonándose el pelo con suavidad con los ojos cerrados- Él está prácticamente casado con la prima de Sirius. ¡Tengo que olvidarme de él!

Gimió al oír un golpe en la puerta. Rezó por no haber dicho las últimas palabras en voz muy alta. ¿Cómo iba a explicar a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo?

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Lily llamando previamente a la puerta

-Un momento

Preparándose para volver al mundo mortal, como lo llamaba ella, Alexandra cogió una toalla y tras ponérsela encima, abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-Todo tuyo

-Espera…- murmuró la pelirroja mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Sintió nervios al contemplar aquella mirada tan directa. Conocía demasiado a esa chica para no saber que estaba escondiendo algo.

-Tú dirás.

-¿De quién te tienes que olvidar?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Me has oído, supongo

-Sólo la última parte- sonrió ella- Espero que no te moleste

-Para nada. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, en verdad es una tontería. Me he fijado en alguien… que no es para mí.

Lily fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido de alas en la ventana se lo impidió. Refunfuñando por lo inoportuno de la visita, caminó hasta ella y la dejó entrar.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Alexandra nerviosa, mientras se vestía.

-Un paquete, y está dirigido a ti

-¿a mí?

Se le encogió el corazón. Era el segundo regalo, sin contar con el traje que Lils y las demás le habían obsequiado de hada en Halloween semanas atrás, que recibía. Pensando en quién era el causante del primero, estaba casi segura de quién sería en aquella ocasión el segundo.

-¡Es una rosa!- exclamó Lils emocionada- ¡Una rosa mágica!

-¿mágica?- repitió anonada

-Sí, según las clases de Herbología del año pasado, se trata de la planta mágica del deseo. Se supone que quién la obtiene tiene el poder de hacer sus deseos realidad.

Realidad. Alexandra se rió tomando la rosa entre sus manos de incredulidad. Ella ya sabía cuál sería su deseo. Y no tenía nada que ver con la magia.

-¡Es de R. L.!. ¡Tu admirador secreto!

_Rodolphus Lestrange, ¿A qué estás jugando? _Se preguntó la pobre Alexandra inquieta. Miró a su amiga a la cara diciendo en voz alta:

-¿qué pone?

-_Para que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad, como se hizo el mío al besarte. Tuyo una vez más, R.L.- _releyó Lily de prisa- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Enrojeciendo le quitó la tarjeta y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Sin lugar a dudas ahí pasaba algo raro, ¿por qué alguien que se acababa de comprometer con otra chica, le enviaba regalos y le decía esas cosas?

-Tranquila, si no me quieres contar nada, no te voy a obligar.

-No Lils, no es eso.

-¿entonces?

-Es que… él ha sido el primer chico que me ha besado- confesó mirando al suelo muy avergonzada- fue la noche que… la noche en la que…

-Cuando me atacaron- concluyó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado

-Fue tan raro

Sin mirarla a los ojos ni un solo segundo comenzó a contarle cómo R.L. le había invitado a baile, y cómo minutos después, la había besado en un cuarto cuando estuvieron solos. Le dijo todo, remarcando especialmente en cómo se había sentido, excepto un pequeño detalle. Omitió el hecho de que se trataba de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Alexandra…

-Black siempre ha tenido razón- musitó aún cabizbaja- yo soy rara. Nunca he estado con un chico. No sé cómo se reacciona en tales circunstancias.

-¿Por eso te alejaste de los demás?

-Supongo que James te lo contó cuando despertaste.

-Más o menos

-Es una larga historia- suspiró la chica- el caso es que no puedo permitirme pensar en él, porque ya tiene chica. Digamos que está comprometido con ella

-¿tú le quieres?

¿Le quería? Se preguntó ella en silencio durante unos segundos. Realmente, no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Nunca había querido a nadie, porque no se había tomado la molestia de acercarse tanto a otra persona, para poder experimentar ese sentimiento.

-No creo que sea amor

-Entonces no te preocupes. Quizás con el tiempo se te pase

-¿Tú crees?

-Ten fé

Lily se levantó y cogiendo su mano la levantó a ella sonriente.

-Si no cuenta conmigo. Ahora que sé lo feliz que se siente una estando con la persona que se quiere, puedo permitirme ser celestina y buscarte pareja a ti.

-Ni lo sueñes, pelirroja- la retó poniéndose seria

-De momento te librarás de mí, pero sólo de momento- repitió en broma

-La influencia de James, y de los demás merodeadores, es mala para ti

-¿tú crees?

-Ya lo creo

-Entonces no te importará si te comento algo, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras que no presagiaban nada bueno. Aún así no se negó a escucharla.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, querida Alexandra, que por una razón o por otra, siempre terminas pensando y hablando de Black?. ¡Eso tiene que significar algo, amiga mía!

**0o0o0**

Severus la hizo sentarse en su cama apoyándole las manos en los hombros. Sabía que no estaba bien y no pensaba dejarla sola en esas circunstancias. Era increíble tenerla de nuevo cerca suya, como antes. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían hablado por última vez como amigos.

Exactamente desde el primer baile que ambos pasaron en Hogwarts a sus once años.

_**-**__**Flashback-**_

_Había recorrido todo el castillo buscándola sin descanso. No había dejado ningún rincón, ningún pasillo, ninguna sala por dónde hubiera cruzado para ver si la encontraba, pero nada. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Y él ya se estaba desesperando._

_-Maldita sea, Alice, ¿dónde estás?_

_-Tercer pasillo, en el aula de la derecha- murmuró una voz a su espalda_

_-¿Madeleine?_

_Ella no le contestó y sinceramente Severus no quiso perder el tiempo conversando allí. Corrió hacia el tercer piso con el corazón latiéndole a mil. ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que había hecho? Él mismo sabía que no tenía justificación alguna._

_-Márchate, Severus_

_-Pequeña Ally…- susurró el aludido sentándose a su lado en el suelo- no llores más._

_-Fuiste tú quién me rompió el vestido…- sollozó ella tocando su ropa rota- Me dejaste en ridículo delante de todos por… por…_

_-No lo hice a propósito. El hechizo iba dirigido a…_

_-A James y a los demás, lo sé.- le cortó sin dejar de llorar- pero ellos son igualmente mis amigos. Es como si yo fuera su hermanita pequeña y tú has querido dañarles._

_-¡Ellos siempre se están metiendo conmigo!- refunfuñó el chico dolido- se merecían que les dejase en ridículo al menos un día._

_No continuó porqué sabía que no tenía justificación posible. El hechizo había terminado saliendo mal, y la que se había quedado en ridículo delante de todo el colegio había sido Alice. ¡Con lo nerviosa que había estado ella con el asunto del baile por sentirse inferior!_

_-Pequeña Ally…_

_-No me llames más así…_

_-yo…_

_-Ser amigos nos está haciendo daño- suspiró ella mirándole con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas- siempre nos vemos a escondidas y nunca podemos hablar con libertad._

_-¡No tenías que haber entrado a Gryffindor!- le reprochó el niño Severus con fiereza- en Septiembre, cuando nos montamos juntos en el tren, me prometiste estar conmigo en todo momento, y no lo cumpliste._

_-El sombrero seleccionador decidió por mí. No fue mi culpa_

_Él la miró atentamente durante unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaban en el mes de junio. El fin del curso estaba cerca. Durante ese año habían intentado por todos los medios hacer que su relación de amistad funcionase, a pesar de estar en casas separadas, pero al parecer había sido un fracaso._

_-Eres mi mejor amiga…- susurró él mirando al suelo nervioso- no quiero perderte. Te quiero mucho._

_-Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Severus- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con los puños- y tampoco quiero perderte, pero no podemos seguir así_

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de aquél día. Vivir escondiéndose no era una buena solución, ni una forma correcta de dejar crecer su amistad._

_-Prométeme una cosa…- le pidió ella tomando su manita con fuerza- prométeme que dentro de unos años, cuando vayamos a salir de aquí, volveremos a ser amigos y a tratarnos con normalidad._

_-Tienes mi palabra, pequeña Ally- susurró Severus seriamente- Cuando seamos mayores, volverás a ser mi única mejor amiga. Pero hasta ese momento, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites. Te lo prometo._

_Y así fue… hasta aquél día._

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

En los seis años que habían pasado desde ese momento, se había hecho el firme propósito de no recordar ni aquella última conversación, ni la amistad que durante su infancia le había unido con la Gryffindor. Sólo en una ocasión había hecho una excepción, y había sido nimia: Alice, había sido la destinataria de la confesión en Halloween de su traje. Al igual que Madeleine y Narcisa lo habían sido de Zabini y de Lucius respectivamente.

Ahora, las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con Ally llorosa, tal y como había sucedido la última vez que habían hablado a solas. La diferencia era que en aquella ocasión él no había sido el culpable.

-Soy idiota…- suspiró ella con voz triste- sólo yo lloro por una tontería

-No creo que tus lágrimas sean por algo sin importancia. Tú no sueles llorar por nada. Te conozco.

-Me conoces desde los tres años- le rectificó ella con suavidad- y hace seis que no nos hablamos, ¿cómo sabes tú las veces que yo lloro o dejo de llorar?

-Mi pequeña Ally no hubiera llorado a menos que algo la hubiese dañado de verdad, y menos delante de mí.

La vio a punto de volver a protestar, pero se lo impidió poniendo en sus labios un dedo. No era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a discutir sobre cuándo lloraba o dejaba de hacerlo.

-Es mejor que descanses un poco

-¿a esta hora?

-¿vas a protestarme todo el rato?- inquirió mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ya no tienes seis años

-aún te acuerdas…- susurró Alice ruborizada

-Nunca podría olvidarme de mi primera mejor amiga

Sonrió con ella sin poderlo evitar. Era la primera vez en varias semanas, años incluso, que podía hacerlo sinceramente. Era estremecedor darse cuenta de ello.

-Después recordaremos los viejos tiempos, ahora descansa.

-pero yo…

Con sólo mirarla con malas pulgas accedió a su petición sin rechistar. Ni siquiera el grito de una de sus amigas en su sala común la hizo protestar.

-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a enviarme nada!. ¡Nunca accederé a ser uno de los tuyos!

Turner ya estaba dando problemas, como siempre. Severus suspiró dándose cuenta de que tendría que bajar para evitar cualquier conflicto serio. No quería que nada molestase el descanso de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

**0o0o0**

Enamorado. Así es como sentía James Potter mientras contemplaba a la chica de sus sueños bajando las escaleras lentamente. Aún no se podía creer el milagro que se había obrado en aquellas últimas semanas. Ni él mismo podía recordar con claridad las veces que esa misma pelirroja le había rechazado en el pasado.

-Yo que tú cerraría la boca…- le aconsejó Remus sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía entre las manos.

James alzó una ceja al oírle desviando la vista de su chica para posarla en su amigo. La noche anterior, Sirius les había reunido a Peter y a él para tratar el asunto que ahora se tenía entre manos.

-Señores, nuestra próxima misión es lograr que la loca comience a fijarse en nuestro querido lobito…- había dicho Canuto con expresión muy seria. Demasiado quizá.

Peter se había quedado sorprendido al oírle, él en cambio no demasiado. Desde meses atrás, o más bien, desde que hicieron la no apuesta en el tren el primer día de curso, había notado que Lunático se fijaba demasiado en la mejor amiga de Lily. No era raro y tampoco había que estar muy ciego para comprobar lo que esas miradas podían significar. Lo que sí le extrañaba era que Sirius lo tomase como una nueva misión merodeadora. Sabía de sobra, que Remus nunca había accedido a salir con nadie, a pesar de que la chica en cuestión le pudiese gustar mucho.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente…- musitó con voz seria mientras sonreía como un tonto ante el guiñó que su pelirroja le acababa de lanzar.

Señal de que Alexandra se encontraba bien.

-¿de verdad?- cuestiono Remus tranquilamente.

-Me gustaría saber desde cuándo deseas empezar a salir con una chica

-¿perdona?

Remus le observó ahora prestando toda su atención. No le gustaba el tono que su amigo había empleado.

-Anoche Sirius nos contó tu deseo de conquistar a Turner

-Y yo que pensaba que ya se le había olvidado…- suspiró él con fuerza- podrías olvidarlo tú también- añadió a continuación esperanzado.

-¿Y dejar que Black me mate?. ¡Ni loco, Lunático! Sabes tan bien como yo que cuándo decide hacer algo, nada ni nadie le puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Es lo que me temía

El tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro, le hicieron sonreír sin poderlo evitar. Conocía demasiado a aquél chico como para no saber lo que ahora sentía. _Pienso apoyar a Sirius en esto, _pensó entretenido mientras se fijaba en la forma de andar de Lily de vuelta a su dormitorio de nuevo, _esta vez ni tu sentimiento de inferioridad por tu pequeño problema te librara de obtener lo que quieres, amigo mío. Los merodeadores nos vamos a asegurar de ello. _

-Lily me quiere- susurró para que su amigo cambiase de tema.

-Todos lo sabíamos, Cornamenta. Y si alguno lo dudaba- añadió con una sonrisa- habría salido de dudas al verte a ti pegado a ella como una lapa todas estas semanas.

-¡Ahora que la he recuperado ni loco la dejo sola!- exclamó levantándose enérgicamente del sofá- Eso me recuerda que cierta muchacha que yo conozco lleva mucho tiempo alejada de mí, y eso nunca es bueno.

-A este paso te vas a convertir en su sombra- bromeó Lunático sonriendo

James le sonrió ampliamente antes de guiñarle un ojo con malicia.

-Soy su novio y como tal tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar en el mismo cubículo dónde ella esté- afirmó feliz- por eso ahora mismo voy a ir a su encuentro.

-Cada día estás más loco…- suspiró Remus moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras volvía a prestarle atención a su libro

-Es lo que te espera a ti cuando logremos encenderle una lucecita en el corazón de tu Elizabeth.- bromeó el merodeador antes de perderse en sus propias fantasías.

_No voy a tener escapatoria, _terminó pensando el chico optando por dejar de intentarlo. Con una sonrisa, miró al techo de la sala común e inspiró hondo profundamente al enfocársele en su mente la imagen de la causante de aquello_._

Al fin y al cabo…

¿Quién era él para oponerse a las fuerzas de la naturaleza merodeadora?

**0o0o0**

Odio y deseos de estrangularle. Eso era lo que Evan Rosier estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos viniendo de su hermanita postiza. ¡No podía estar más feliz por ello! Tenía que reconocer que hasta aquél día había estado a punto de agotársele la paciencia. Pero como siempre, su plan empezaba a dar resultados de forma favorable. No era nada extraño.

-¿¡Me estás oyendo cuando te hablo?!- gritó ella lanzándole el primer objeto que vio a su alcance.

-Tendrías que haber prestado más atención a las lecciones de modales que mi padre intentó inculcarte, hermanita- ironizó tranquilo- Una dama de tu categoría no debería ponerse a gritar como una loca, ni a lanzar cosas a sus familiares.

-¡Tú no eres nada mío, Rosier!. ¡Aunque tu padre se casase con mi madre eso no significa que seamos familia!. ¡Mi padre es y siempre será Erick Turner!

No se lo negó, porque para él y para sus planes lo mejor era que ella no se sintiese una Rosier. No le convenía nada que así sucediese.

-Aún así tienes que saber qué es lo te conviene. Es hora de que empieces a hacer lo que debes.

-¡Nunca, óyeme bien Evan Rosier, nunca seré uno de los tuyos!- sentenció con furia- Sé muy bien lo que hacéis, y lo crueles que podéis llegar a ser. No soy como vosotros…

Evan sonrió al ver el brillo en sus ojos. Por mucho que lo negase, estaba convencido de que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él. Puede que ella misma se estuviese creyendo sus propias palabras, pero eso no significaba nada. Él siempre conseguía cumplir con éxito sus misiones y aquella no iba a ser menos.

-Sé que pronto verás la luz, hermanita. A fin de cuentas sabes muy bien a quién debes tu lealtad. Por algo mi padre y yo te salvamos de lo que bien tú sabes.- añadió cínicamente.

La vio abrir la boca dispuesta a gritarle de nuevo, volviendo a negar lo que era obvio, pero la aparición de Severus, exigiendo compostura y silencio, se lo impidió.

-No quiero nada que venga de ti- escupió con odio la Gryffindor antes de marcharse con la cabeza bien alta.

-Eso ya lo veremos mi querida Zabeth- se dijo mientras a su mente regresaba la primera imagen que tenía de ella a los nueve años.

**0o0o0**

Había recorrido todo el castillo buscándola y no aparecía por ningún lago. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra y ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. Alice nunca había desaparecido de aquella forma. Tenía que reconocer que la última vez que la había visto, había estado un poco evasiva con él. ¿Se habría perdido algo importante de lo que no se hubiera dado cuenta?.

Frank negó con un gesto de su cabeza y se encaminó hacia su sala común esperando que estuviese allí, o en el peor de los casos, que sus amigos supiesen dónde se encontraba. No pudo evitar decaer en su ánimo al no encontrarla allí tampoco.

-¿Has visto a Ally?- inquirió en voz alta.

Remus alzó su vista al oír el tono ansioso de su amigo, mientras que Sirius y Peter hablaban en voz baja sin prestarle mucha atención. Desde que Canuto había llegado de su extraño paseo, se había quedado mirando a Colagusano fijamente durante un buen rato antes de empezar a hablar sobre chicas y lo traicioneras que podían llegar a ser. Si aquello le había parecido extraño, ver a Frank con aquella mirada inquieta, le hacía preguntarse si aquél día iba a terminar tan mal como había empezado para él.

-Ella no está aquí. La última vez que la vi se iba contigo, Frank

El rostro del chico se ensombreció al oírle, y Remus se preocupó instantáneamente. Frank Longbottom nunca se ponía así a menos que fuera por una buena razón.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me podéis prestar el mapa?- pidió mirándole fijamente tras pensarlo unos segundos

Sirius levantó su vista al oírle, prestándole ahora toda su atención.

-¿El mapa del merodeador?- al ver que asentía, frunció el ceño pensativo- ¿y cómo sabes...?

-Yo se lo dije, Canuto- contestó Peter tímidamente

-Ah...- susurró el aludido. Giró su vista hasta Frank de nuevo- ¿y para qué quieres el mapa?

-Necesito encontrar a Ally

-¿Y se puede saber para que necesitas el...?

Frank le miró con fiereza callándole al instante. Sirius comprendió al instante que sucedía algo raro. Sacó su varita y conjuró el mapa con rapidez.

-gracias...- susurró él con suavidad mientras se acercaba a su lado.

Extendieron el mapa encima de la mesilla y comenzaron a buscar la motita que tuviera el nombre de Alice. Sirius se fijó inmediatamente en el nombre de su mejor amigo junto al de Lily y al de Alexandra en su dormitorio.

-¿Qué hace Cornamenta con su chica y con Halliwell solos arriba?- preguntó mirando a Remus firmemente

-No pienses mal...- suspiró él sin levantar la vista del mapa

-Pero está en el dormitorio de las chicas... a solas- puntualizó enérgicamente

-Necesitas urgentemente estar con una chica- juzgó Remus sin hacerle mucho caso- tu mente está ahora más calenturienta que de costumbre.

-¡Oye yo no...!

Se calló al instante cuando Frank golpeó con fuerza la mesita. Abrió la boca para protestar por haberle interrumpido, pero la cerró al segundo al contemplar la furia que bullía en su rostro. Bajó su vista al mapa de nuevo y comprendió al instante lo que pasaba.

-¿Nuestra Ally está en una de las habitaciones de las serpientes?- exclamó en voz alta empezando a enfadarse.

-Con Severus Snape- puntualizó Peter inocentemente.

Los dos merodeadores gruñeron instantáneamente al oírle, mientras que el tercero de los chicos se giraba velozmente decidiendo en aquél preciso instante cuál iba a ser su próximo destino. Remus y Sirius corriendo hasta él al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¿A dónde vas, Longbottom?

-A buscar a mi novia…- murmuró lo más tranquilamente que pudo

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas ahora…- comentó Remus poniéndose delante de él

-Son las diez de la noche- puntualizó empezando a enfadarse- y Ally está en el dormitorio de Snape, ¿Cómo quieres que me quede aquí esperando sabiendo eso?

-Quizá esté cansada y por eso Snivellus la haya llevado a su dormitorio para que descansase- propuso Peter cerrando el mapa con un toque de su varita.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada al oírle. Nadie mejor que él sabía que pelo grasiento Snape jamás hacía algo bueno por nadie, y menos por alguien que ellos mismos consideraban como su hermanita. ¿Por qué un Slytherin iba a relacionarse con un Gryffindor si no fuera por algo malo?

-¡Peter!- exclamó segundos después mirándole boquiabierto.

-¿Qué?- exclamó éste mirándole nervioso.

-Hoy no has visto a Madeleine, ¿Verdad?

-no, pero que…

Remus observó fijamente la cara de su amigo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Había que reconocer que en determinadas circunstancias, podía llegar a tener buenas ideas.

-Muy bien, Canuto-le felicitó. A continuación observó a Peter atentamente- Peter, es hora de que vayas a buscar a tu novia.

-Y de paso, te traes contigo a Ally- terminó Sirius cruzándose de brazos- ¿Quién dice que no tengo grandes ideas? En momentos como este, me encantaría que Halliwell estuviera aquí para que lo viera con sus propios ojos…

Los tres amigos le miraron fijamente al escuchar su comentario, pero no dijeron nada en voz alta. Peter enseguida, salió dispuesto a cumplir aquella mini misión que se le había encomendado, mientras que Remus trataba de calmar al joven Longbottom todo lo posible.

-Sólo nos resta esperar…- Concluyó Sirius muy satisfecho consigo mismo, aunque mirando nervioso de vez en cuando el camino que llevaba hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

Pensó en Evans y Halliwell, con sus pijamas puestos y en James solo junto a ellas en su dormitorio. Sabía de sobra, que llevaba más de seis meses sin intimar con una chica por su estúpido empeño de conquistar a la pelirroja. ¿Y si ahora sus hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada y se estaba aprovechando del asunto?

_A Halliwell le gustan las chicas, _se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, _nunca se liaría con un tío._

_Evans es una chica, _musitó una voz en su interior, _y ya viste el abrazo tan efusivo que se dieron en Halloween._

_Entonces James no pintaría nada allí_, se dijo firmemente deseando acallar la voz en su cabeza.

Pero por lo visto ella era más terca que él.

_Cornamenta es un chico al fin y al cabo, y si se le ofreciese la oportunidad de pasar un rato entretenido con dos chicas, ¿crees que la rechazaría?_, insistió esa molesta voz, y luego añadió con malicia, _si tú estuvieras en su lugar, ¿no harías eso precisamente?._

Se levantó de un golpe, furioso consigo mismo y con sus pensamientos. Miró de nuevo hacia las escaleras, refunfuñando en voz baja por el hecho de no poder subir hasta allí para averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se le encendió una lucecita en su interior al observar a Remus y a Frank observando a través de la ventana con firmeza.

-Enseguida regreso…- murmuró yendo de prisa hacia su propio dormitorio.

Si sus pies no podían cruzar el dormitorio femenino, su escoba podría sobrevolarlo sin problemas.

¡Y luego decían que era incapaz de pensar con lógica!

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero que este tbm os haya gustado. Nos vemos prontito.**

**Un abrazo enorme!**


	34. Enséñame a enamorarme, Halliwell

**Hola!**

**¿Sabéis que día es hoy? ¡Hoy hace un año que conocí esta página y que empecé a publicar esta historia!.**

**¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!**

**Nada más. Sólo quería decirlo -aunque suene a tontería-.**

**Y ahora, sí, os dejó con el capítulo.**

* * *

--

**Capítulo veintinueve: **

_**Enséñame a enamorarme, Halliwell**_

--

En la mansión Lestrange, Bellatrix no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras esperaba la llegada de su prometido. Se sentía tensa al no saber a dónde podría haber ido durante todo el día. Normalmente no le molestaba reconocer que le daba igual dónde podría Rodolphus pasar el tiempo que no estaba con ella. Pero tras su conversación con su primo sobre el absurdo tema del amor, parecía cambiar de opinión.

No a causa de esa tonta emoción, por supuesto. Ella tenía otros planes en mente.

Furiosa consigo misma, llamó a gritos al elfo doméstico que más cerca estuviese.

-¿Dónde está tu amo?- le exigió saber con malas maneras

-Salió al mediodía, mi señora- contestó él sin levantar la vista sabiendo que muy pronto ella también sería su ama.

-¿A dónde salió?

-El amo nunca explica lo que hace ni a dónde va…

-Estúpido elfo, no vales para nada- gruñó fulminándole con la mirada con desprecio- lárgate de aquí antes de que pruebe nuevos hechizos contigo.

De nuevo sola, se dirigió al armario de las bebidas, y sacó la botella más fuerte que lograse encontrar. Tomó un vaso y tras llenarlo más de la mitad, se lo tomó de un trago. _A veces eres demasiado misterioso, Rodolphus Lestrange, _pensó irritada mientras recordaba lo raro que le había visto desde el enfrentamiento que ambos tuvieron contra los Potter y los estúpidos merodeadores semanas atrás.

-¿Me habré perdido algo?

Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Más enfadada de lo que nunca había estado, contempló al culpable de su estado caminando tranquilamente hasta ella.

-No te esperaba hoy, Bella…- murmuró él con una sonrisa- pero has venido en buen momento.

-¿de verdad?- inquirió ella devolviendo la botella a su lugar- y yo que pensaba que últimamente preferías tenerme lejos de ti.

-No digas tonterías, querida

-No las digo- le cortó ella yendo hacia él a paso lento- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado?

-Intentando conseguir lo que deseo- explicó Rodolphus con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Espero haber logrado quitarme a un idiota de mi camino.

Bellatrix le fulminó con la mirada confusa. No le gustaba no saber las cosas, y mucho menos cosas como aquella. Era evidente que aquello parecía ser importante para su prometido.

-No sé si hechizarte o acostarme contigo- confesó la bruja comenzando a acariciarle lenta, muy lentamente cierta zona de su anatomía- Llevo toda la tarde esperándote.

-Puedes probar a hacer las dos cosas conmigo…- le propuso él pegándola a su cuerpo con brusquedad- Después de mi buena acción del día, merezco un premio. Y tú eres condenadamente buena para ello, querida.

-Entonces mejor empezamos a ponernos manos a la obra con ello…- ronroneó ella subiendo su mano hasta sacar la varita de él de su bolsillo- Algo me dice que esta noche va a ser larga. Muy larga.

**0o0o0**

Despacio y sin prisas. Peter iba recorriendo las mazmorras lentamente esperando no encontrarse con ninguna serpiente por el camino. La idea de Sirius y Remus le había parecido buena, sobre todo tras saber que Alice se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin. Pero eso no quería decir que le hiciera mucha gracia tener que ir hasta allí él sólo.

_Sólo tengo que encontrar a Maddy_, se dijo infundiéndose ánimos a sí mismo, _soy un merodeador. No debo sentir miedo por el hecho de pasear por aquí yo solo_. Se lo siguió repitiendo una y mil veces esperando que sus palabras no cayeran en saco roto, como antes le sucedía.

-Ya no soy ese chico- comentó en voz alta enfrente de la entrada de la sala común enemiga- gracias a Madeleine no pienso volver a ser un cobarde.

Inspiró hondo pensando en la manera más adecuada de buscar a su chica sin tener que entrar allí. Ella tendría que ser la única que entrase para llevarse a Alice sin levantar sospechas. La cuestión era cómo hacerlo.

-Seguro que Lunático y los demás ya tendrían algún plan inteligente- pensó intentando ponerse en su lugar- si yo fuera ellos…

Cerró los ojos deseando poder concentrarse. Unos pasos que se aproximaban al lugar le alertaron y al mismo tiempo le hicieron descubrir la forma de llevar a cabo sus planes. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de las sombras y sacando su varita, se tragó sus nervios, y hechizó a los dos miembros de Slytherin que iban hacia allí.

Suspiró profundamente aliviado al descubrir que una de ellas era Madeleine. Agradeció su buena suerte mientras abortaba su plan de ataque. Caminó hasta ella llamando su atención antes de que desapareciese del lugar.

-¿Peter?- musitó ella sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo…- susurró mirándola sólo a ella.

-Te veo luego, Maddy- dijo la chica que la acompañaba sin prestarle siquiera atención a él.

Peter, sin hacerle el menor de los casos por aquél gesto, la tomó de la mano y llevándola a la esquina le explicó en menos de dos minutos lo que sucedía. Su chica le miró extraño al captar lo que aquello significaba.

-¿Qué iba a hacer la novia de Longbottom con Severus?- preguntó confusa.

-No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno que esté con él- inquirió con seguridad- Tienes que subir hasta el dormitorio y sacarla de aquí

-Puede que Alice quiera estar allí

-No

-Pero Peter, nadie vendría aquí, y menos con Severus, si no fuera por propia voluntad.

Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos reflexionando aquél comentario. Odiaba a Snivellus y a todos los demás por todas las ocasiones en las que se habían metido con él. Sabía que no eran buenos. Le molestaba que Maddy les defendiese así, pero no podía reprochárselo. Eran sus amigos y tenía que aceptarlo. Pero creer que Alice había ido allí por propia voluntad… y más siendo esas horas de la noche, era sumamente extraño.

-Por favor, ve a por ella- susurró recordando la mirada de Frank en su sala común- Aunque esté aquí porque ella quiera, creo que es mejor que vuelva conmigo junto a los demás. Nos están esperando.

-¿Los demás?- preguntó ella ahora poniéndose pálida- ¿te refieres a… todos tus amigos?. ¿Has hablado con… ellos?

-Claro, Sirius, Remus y yo estábamos allí cuándo Frank vino para…- se calló comprendiendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo- Ahora eso da igual, ve por Ally.

Madeleine suspiró aliviada al oírle antes de asentir a su petición. Saber que Black no había dicho nada le quitaba un peso de encima.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo.

-Gracias, mi ratoncita.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth refunfuñó con energía cuando al llegar al Gran Comedor descubrió que ya se había pasado la hora de la cena. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando discutía con Rosier, deseaba atiborrarse a comida hasta que no pudiera tragar más. Era como una terapia para ella que la relajaba.

Necesita comida urgentemente.

Por ello, se giró rápidamente directa a las cocinas. Estaba segura de que los elfos domésticos del castillo podrían ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

_Maldito fuera Evan Rosier, _comenzó a pensar mientras andaba a marchas forzadas, _está empeñado en recordarme una y mil veces todo lo que él y su hediondo padre hicieron por mi madre y por mí cuando nos encontraron años atrás. ¡Cómo si por desgracia yo no lo supiese!. ¡Llevo años sufriendo lo indecible por su causa, y ahora quiere que yo sea una de ellos!_

-¡Antes muerta!- exclamó en voz alta subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras una y otra vez.

-¡Eli!- oyó que la llamaban a su espalda.

Gimió al reconocer la voz de su chico. Recordó cómo se había marchado aquella mañana de su sala común sin despedirse ni nada. Desde el regreso de su odiado hermanastro, no hacía más que huir de todo y de todos. ¡Con lo a gusto que había vivido sabiendo a ambos elementos lejos de su vida y de la de su madre!.

-Ted…- suspiró parándose en lo alto de las escaleras

-Estaba preocupado por ti, cielo- comentó él besándola en los labios como saludo- llevas todo el día desaparecida

-Intentaba matar a alguien…- susurró en voz muy bajita mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿perdona?

-Tenía cosas que hacer…- se corrigió en voz alta elevando la vista hasta sus ojos.

Él le sonrió tiernamente, y Eli no pudo más que sentirse miserable por no poder quererle como se merecía. Se estremeció al volver a recordar la mirada penetrante que Rosier había clavado en ella minutos antes.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré dentro de unos minutos…- murmuró ella devolviéndole el beso que instantes antes Ted le había dado

-Elizabeth…

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de entregarme a ti…

-yo…

No le dejó continuar. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le besó ahora apasionadamente, como nunca antes había hecho. Comenzó a relajarse cuando segundos después le sintió a él tensarse antes de corresponder a su espontánea pasión.

-Ven conmigo…- susurró ella con voz ronca tomando su mano mientras le dirigía hacia una de las aulas que sabía que se encontraba vacía.

Podría no tener comida, pero al menos sí tenía a Ted McMillian.

Él le haría olvidar el pasado que tanto empeño tenía Rosier con recordarle.

**0o0o0**

Hacía frío y desde hacía unos minutos acababa de comenzar a llover intensamente. Sirius se hallaba apoyado a su ventana, con la escoba en la mano preguntándose si debía seguir adelante con su plan o no. No le apetecía mucho mojarse, y a decir verdad, tampoco le hacía gracia tener que ir a espiar a su mejor amigo.

_No sería espiarle, solo comprobar que las cosas van bien_, volvió a pincharle la misma voz de antes que parecía no quererse ir de su cabeza.

-Sólo voy a dar una vuelta- se repitió con seguridad- Si mientras la doy, sin querer observo a tres personitas juntas en un mismo cuarto, no será culpa mía.

Asintió para sí mismo mientras pasaba un pie alrededor de su escoba, y salía volando por la ventana. Se agarró fuerte mientras buscaba la ventana correcta. El viento le daba en la cara, y las gotas de la lluvia caían sobre él, pero la verdad no lo notaba. Estaba más interesado en encontrar enseguida la ventana correcta, para echar un pequeño vistazo.

Le guiñó un ojo a Remus cuándo éste incrédulo le observó cruzar por la sala común volando. Incluso Frank, malhumorado como estaba a causa de su Ally, suspiró con indulgencia sin más.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- le gritó el licántropo abriendo la ventana un poco.

-Tengo que hablar con James…- improvisó aún sabiendo que su amigo no se lo iba a creer.

-¿con la escoba?

-¿De qué otra manera crees tú que pueda subir hasta allí?- señaló con un gesto hacia las escaleras que los dos muchachos tenían detrás.

-Eres imposible…- negó Remus con un gesto de su cabeza- Sabes tan bien como yo, que aunque Cornamenta esté allí con ellas dos no significa nada raro.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, tiritando un poquito de frío.

Lunático, perspicaz como siempre, le señaló la dirección correcta con un simple gesto mientras cerraba la ventana.

-Te debo una lobito…- murmuró guiñándole un ojo.

Tomó con fuerza la escoba y subió a gran velocidad siguiendo la indicación de su amigo. Tal y como era de esperar, logró dar enseguida con la ventana correcta. _¿Qué haría yo sin Lunático?, _se dijo preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera a ver tras el cristal.

-¡Lily era mi turno!- oyó como Halliwell decía entrecortadamente

-¡Tú estuviste encima mucho rato, Alexandra!- se quejaba a continuación la pelirroja con ahínco- Y además, James está conmigo, ¿a qué sí, Potter?

Sirius casi se cayó de la escoba al oír aquellos comentarios. ¿Encima?. ¿Había dicho encima?. ¿Alexandra encima de James, de su hermano James Potter, el chico que decía que amaba a Lily por sobre todas las cosas?

No tuvo ni qué pensarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo sacó su varita, y tras abrir con magia la ventana, y sin mirar siquiera antes, se lanzó con escoba y todo al interior de la habitación.

¡Ahora mismo iban a presenciar esos tres la ira de Sirius Black!

**0o0o0**

Su primera noche con Frank. Eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando logró abrir los ojos después de haberse pasado toda la tarde descansando. Apretó con fuerza la almohada mientras suspiraba hondamente.

-Frank…- susurró ella sintiéndose tonta al haberse comportado así- No tenía derecho a hacer esto por averiguar que entre Criss y tú nada había sido como yo pensaba.

-Buenas palabras, pequeña Ally.

Se le encogió el corazón al oír la voz de Severus. Rápidamente quiso incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama. _Sin duda hoy me estoy comportando como una tonta_.

-Siento haberte causado tantas molestias hoy…

-Para mí no lo has sido- admitió él con una sonrisa- Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites.

-Severus…

Ambos se quedaron los siguientes minutos en silencio. Ally estaba segura de que lo mejor era marcharse de allí enseguida. Conociendo a Frank, intuía que ahora él estaría preocupado por ella.

-yo…- comenzó a decir intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas en ese momento- quería que supieras que…

-¿Se puede?- preguntó alguien interrumpiéndoles de golpe.

No le dio tiempo ni a responder. Madeleine entró sonriendo y caminó hasta ella contenta de encontrarla bien.

-Es hora de que vengas conmigo, señorita…- susurró tomando su mano- Tus amigos están preocupados por ti.

-¿saben que estoy aquí?

-No hay nada que los merodeadores no sepan…- adujo ella logrando que Severus gruñera al oírla.

Alice le miró durante unos segundos deseando poder decirle lo agradecida que estaba con él. Puede que se hubiera comportado como una idiota, pero él había estado allí ayudándola, manteniendo la promesa que años atrás ambos se hicieron.

-Vamos…- insistió la Slytherin tirando de su brazo con energía.

-gracias…- musitó ella a su antiguo mejor amigo antes de dejarse llevar por la novia de Peter.

**0o0o0**

-¡Lily era mi turno!

-¡Tú estuviste encima mucho rato, Alexandra!- se quejó a continuación la pelirroja con ahínco- Y además, James está conmigo, ¿a qué sí, Potter?

James sonrió al oír a su chica mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie sobre sus hombros. Le encantaba que ella hablara con tanta seguridad sobre su relación.

-Un poco más a la derecha, Potter…- murmuró ella elevando sus manos encima del armario.- Así no llego.

Se dispuso a hacer lo que le acababa de pedir, cuándo oyó un golpe en la ventana. Dio un brinco del susto, y sin poderlo evitar, trastabilló haciendo caer a Lily y a sí mismo encima de Alexandra. Tuvieron suerte de que la cama de ésta última pudo amortiguar el daño que pudieron sufrir.

-Black…- gruñó Alexandra sintiendo el peso de ambos encima

¿Sirius?, se preguntó James disfrutando muy a su pesar del peso de su chica encima suya. Alzó un poco la vista para ver que en efecto, su mejor amigo acababa de pasar volando con su escoba directo hacia la puerta. _Eso debió de dolerle, _pensó al ver cómo se golpeaba con el bordillo de la puerta al no frenar a tiempo. Sin embargo, al parecer ni siquiera eso le detuvo. Se levantó y echando chispas por los ojos, se paró delante de ellos sumamente enfadado.

-¡James Potter, mueve tu trasero de esa cama en este instante!- rugió sin importarle la herida que estaba sangrando en su cabeza, o quién le pudiese oír.

El aludido alzó una ceja al escuchar en su voz tanto apremio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba montada encima suya, mientras que Alexandra se encontraba debajo, empujándole sutilmente intentando respirar bajo su peso.

-Discúlpame…- musitó tomando la mano de su chica mientras se incorporaban juntos.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?- exclamó Halliwell liberada al fin.- ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que lo lógico antes de entrar en una habitación es llamar a la puerta, y no entrar por la ventana como un ladrón?

-Como si hubieras podido escucharme… ¡Estabas demasiado ocupada debajo de mi mejor amigo!

James abrió mucho los ojos al comprender la furia del merodeador. Miró la incrédula mirada de su pelirroja favorita, y no pudo más que comenzar a reír sin poderlo evitar. _¡No me puedo creer que Canuto piense que estaba teniendo un plan con Halliwell y Evans!. ¡Cómo si no conociese ya bastante a mi amada Lils!_.

-Cornamenta tú y yo ya hablaremos…- gruñó él nada divertido.

-Sirius…- intentó decir él, pero a causa de la risa incontrolada que le había dado no podía concentrarse- Las chicas y yo lo que estábamos haciendo era…

-¡Puedo imaginarme perfectamente lo que estabais haciendo!

Vio cómo Halliwell inspiraba hondo al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba. Tomó a Lily de la mano, intuyendo que la pelirroja iba a saltar en cualquier momento contra su amigo por la misma razón. Sabía de sobra cómo se iba a sentir Canuto, cuándo descubriese lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo allí antes de llegar.

Al ver caminar a Alexandra hacia su amigo, James temió lo peor.

Pronto observó que había sido en vano, porque ella lo único que hizo fue coger un pañuelo y empezar a curar la herida que el invasor de dormitorios femeninos se había hecho en la frente.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?

-Estás poniendo perdido nuestro cuarto, Black- explicó ella simplemente.

-Con eso no vas a lograr calmarme- refutó él- os he visto. ¡Se suponía que a ti te gustaban las chicas! Entiendo que quisieras tener algo con Lily, pero… ¿por qué con mi mejor amigo?

-Black, eres el ser más egocéntrico que conozco- musitó Lily sin poder contenerse

-Se suponía que ese título era mío, cielo- bromeó James abrazándola suavemente.

-Entonces eres el segundo ser más egocéntrico de esta habitación- corrigió sutilmente con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo puede tu mente ser tan retorcida para pensar que entre Alexandra, James y yo íbamos a… intimar juntos?

-Sé lo que vi y oí…- refunfuñó él cruzándose de brazos sin hacer caso de las curas que su enemiga número uno le hacía.

_Parece un niño pequeño_, pensó Alexandra irritada terminando su labor con suavidad. Apretó con un poquito más de la fuerza necesaria antes de alejarse de él, de nuevo en silencio.

-Eso me ha dolido…- se quejó él llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Un segundo después reaccionó al verles muy cerca de nuevo.

Caminó hasta ellos y tomando a la fuerza la mano de Alexandra la alejó de los otros dos.

-Tú estás perfecta aquí, Halliwell- decidió él sin mirarla siquiera- Ahora, James. Me gustaría oír tu explicación, y espero que sea buena- añadió cruzándose de brazos con expresión muy seria.

-Eres imposible- rió éste último abiertamente- Lo único que estábamos haciendo era intentar arreglar el espejo que estaba encima del armario. Lo rompí hace poco de un hechizo al intentar embrujar a esta señorita- murmuró sin soltar la cintura de Lily ni un momento- Nada más y nada menos.

-¿Piensas después de todo lo que he vivido con las chicas, que voy a creer semejante excusa?

-Nunca te he mentido y no tengo necesidad de hacerlo…- contestó él simplemente mirándole a los ojos- Además, yo soy monógamo. Yo quiero y pienso estar solo con Lilian, _ahora chica que adora a James Potter,_ Evans.

Sirius no tuvo que oír nada más.

Ni siquiera elevó su vista para contemplar el supuesto espejo roto. La palabra de Cornamenta era suficiente para saber que decía la verdad.

Bajó su vista unos segundos y rápidamente pronunció algunas palabras.

-¿perdona?- increpó Alexandra disimulando una sonrisa porque le había oído perfectamente.

-He dicho que lo siento- repitió él fulminándola con la mirada por hacerle que lo repitiese- pero que conste que era lo más normal del mundo. Lleváis aquí solos toda la tarde, y lo primero que oigo cuándo puedo acercarme a vosotros, es que Halliwell estaba encima de James, haciendo Merlín sabe qué…

Se detuvo comprendiendo que sólo conseguía hacer más el tonto, al juzgar por las miradas que James y Lily se hacían. A Halliwell prefería no mirarla para no tener que ver alguna burla de su parte. _¿Qué diantres me está pasando con ella?_, se exigió saber a sí mismo apretando con fuerza sus puños, _a este paso voy a volverme loco por su culpa._

La respuesta vino a su mente como si fuera hubiera sabido la solución todo el tiempo. Sonrió como un niño al que le daban una piruleta por haberse portado bien.

-Problemas…- musitó James al oído de su novia. Al ver que ella le miraba extraña, añadió- Conozco esa expresión. Créeme, eso no es nada bueno.

-Halliwell…- murmuró el chico melosamente mirándola fijamente

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Black?

-Tu ayuda- anunció el sonriente- Enséñame a enamorarme. Así cumpliré mi promesa de nada de chicas, y sólo saldré con una este curso. ¿Verdad que es una idea genial?.

**0o0o0**

Temblando, Ally se apoyo contra la pared que había junto al cuadro de la señora gorda. Dudaba del ánimo en el que pudiera encontrar a Frank. Peter, a su lado, tenía puesto su mano en el hombro mostrándole su apoyo y su amistad. Sabía que seguía comportándose como una tonta, pero no podía evitarlo.

Doce meses… se había torturado durante doce meses, pensando… imaginando a su adorado Frank en los brazos de Cristina Larson noche tras noche. Había llorado y sufrido lo inimaginable viéndoles en su imaginación a ambos disfrutando de su deseo de estar juntos. Y ahora, de la manera más tonta, descubría que era posible que las cosas no hubieran sido así. ¿De qué otra manera podría haber reaccionado ella sabiendo todo esto?

-Frank sólo estaba preocupado por ti…- la animó el merodeador más pequeño sonriéndola comprensivamente- Sólo quiere saber que estás bien.

-Me he comportado hoy como una niña…- admitió ella sintiendo un escalofrío al ver cómo el cuadro que abría su sala común se estaba abriendo lentamente.

No soltó el aire que había inspirado hasta que no descubrió que quién salía era Remus Lupin. Nada más verla, él sonrió aliviado.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien, Ally- murmuró con ternura- Nos has tenido preocupados.

-Lo siento…

-Creo que es hora de que entres. Frank te está esperando…

Asintió, aunque en verdad no se sentía muy preparada. _Ya no eres una niña, Alice, _se reprendió a sí misma obligando a sus piernas a moverse, _Frank es tu novio y no tienes derecho a preocuparle así. Él te ha apoyado mucho estas últimas semanas, y en el entierro de tus abuelos. Lo sabes. Huir de él, y de su relación con Larson no te va a hacer bien. Tienes que enfrentarte a tus miedos._

-Sí, eso haré…- musitó infundiéndose valor.

Giró su vista y tras despedirse cálidamente de los dos merodeadores presentes, cruzó el cuadro de la señora gorda dejando su mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Sólo en Frank, y en lo mucho que le quería.

-Ally…- susurró él viéndola a través del espejo

Ella se quedó mirándole sintiendo cómo la calidez de la sala común la envolvía. Miró a ambos lados descubriendo que ambos se encontraban solos en la estancia.

-Has pasado la tarde con Snape- le acusó él sin volverse- Te vi por el mapa de los chicos.

-Necesitaba estar con un amigo- admitió sin apartar su vista de él

-¿un amigo?- repitió Frank lentamente- Yo pensaba que desde el primer curso, ya no te hablabas más con él.

Alice quiso sentirse sorprendida, pero no supo porqué saber que Frank conocía la relación de amistad que antes mantenía con Severus, no lo hizo. Reconocía que su chico era muy observador. A veces, demasiado.

-No me reprocharás que me fijase en ti desde la primera vez que te vi…- confesó él sin moverse del sitio. Aún seguía mirando a través de la ventana.

-Pero aún así saliste durante todo un año con Larson

Se reprochó a sí misma que se le hubiese escapado, pero al ver la tensión que se formaba en la espalda de él, se dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas claras en aquél momento.

-Frank…

-La relación que mantuve con Cristina no tenía que ver contigo, Ally. No estábamos juntos en esa época.

-Lo sé- admitió tristemente- pero… me gustaría saber algo… algo importante para mí.

Alice respiró hondo dándose valor. _Ahora o nunca, _pensó.

-¿Llegaste a acostarte con ella?

Frank se giró bruscamente al oír su pregunta, pero ella no retiró sus palabras. Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que oírlo de sus propios labios.

-Alice…- susurró él caminando hasta ella. Acarició su rostro con ternura mientras hacía que le mirase a los ojos.

-Respóndeme, por favor

-Sí, Ally…- musitó él con voz ronca- Sí me acosté con ella.

No lo pudo evitar. Rompió a llorar al escuchar su afirmación. Frank se maldijo a sí mismo por su poco tacto, y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No llores, amor mío. Me parte el corazón…

-Sé que no tengo derecho…- sollozó ella mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo- pero… yo tenía que saberlo. Yo…

-Tú y yo no estábamos juntos- comenzó a explicarse él torpemente- Yo te quería tanto, que sólo podía pensar en ti. Me sentía mal por no tener la suficiente valentía de acercarme a ti. Entonces Criss vino y…

-No lo digas…- suplicó ella- Da igual

-Alice, escúchame. Sé que esto te está haciendo daño y eso es lo último que yo quiero. Necesito que sepas que si yo estuve con Cristina fue por…

-¡No!- negó ella alejándose de él- No quiero saberlo.

Se alejó de él y corriendo se dirigió a su dormitorio. Pasó de largo a las cuatro personitas que se hallaban discutiendo en su dormitorio y lanzando un hechizo de privacidad en su cama con las cortinas cerradas, se dejó caer en ella y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

_Te amo Frank, con todo mi corazón._

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Dentro de poco volveré con el siguiente capi. **

**Gracias por los reviews. Antes de este finde los contestaré, ahora estoy llena de exámenes - que horror ser estudiante de la Uni-. Pero cómo dije antes, ya que hoy hago un año aquí, no podía faltar.**

**Un besito y hasta pronto.**

**Xxlizzie**


	35. ¡Cómo nos gusta ser merodeadores!

**Hola!**

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo el sábado pasado, se me fastidio mi rooter (o como se escriba) y he estado hasta hoy sin internete. Quería subirlo pronto xk no me gusta nada como me salió, pero bueno, subo este hoy, y dentro de na el siguiente para compensaros un poquito por lo mal q este capi esta...**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta: **

**_¡Cómo nos gusta ser merodeadores!_**

--

Su último día en Hogwarts.

Lucius no pudo más que sonreír alegremente por ello. Odiaba a aquél castillo por sobre todas las cosas. Sus padres se lo decían y él no podía más que darles la razón. Tenía que empezar a hacer cosas importantes. Cosas que le allanasen su perfecto y planeado futuro. Y eso no incluía permanecer allí más tiempo.

Se inclinó en la cama observando la figura dormida de su prometida. No lo quería reconocer, pero la iba a echar un poco de menos. Estaba convencido de estar lejos de Londres por más de dos años, a menos que lograse alcanzar sus propósitos antes.

-Lucius…- susurró ella despertándose en ese instante

No la contestó. Acercó su boca a la suya y la besó apasionadamente. _El beso de despedida_, se dijo mentalmente mientras sentía cómo ella temblaba en sus brazos. Estaba seguro que durante el tiempo que estuviesen separados, él volvería a yacer con otras antes de volver a verla, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar aquél momento con ansia.

-Tenemos que hacer las maletas...- susurró ella con voz entrecortada.

-Para eso están los elfos- aseguró con desprecio acariciándola con excitación- Este es nuestro último momento juntos. Debemos aprovecharlo.

-Me gustaría irme contigo...- suspiró ella tristemente apartándose de él

-Tu sitio está aquí, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Cissy se negó a mirarle frustrada con la situación. No le gustaba la idea de estar alejada de él por tanto tiempo, por aquello.

-Si te vas, todo lo que hemos hecho contigo no habrá servido para nada. ¿No querrás eso, verdad?

-Supongo que no

-Entonces cierra tu bonita boca, y déjate llevar. Disfruta de nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

_Eso es lo que temo, Lucius, _pensó ella estremecida mientras él volvía a abrazarla, _no volver a verte más y terminar quedándome sola sin ti._

**0o0o0**

Frank acababa de pasar la peor noche de su vida. Tras haber visto correr a Ally de aquella forma, huyendo de él, no había podido descansar tranquilo. Tanto era así, que ni siquiera se había molestado en echarse a dormir. Había permanecido sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala común, reflexionando una y otra vez la última conversación que había mantenido con ella.

Dio un brinco al oír unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Estaba solo, dado que ni siquiera el sol había salido. ¿Y si Alice tampoco había podido dormir y había decidido bajar a buscarle para que arreglasen las cosas? Giró su vista rápidamente solo para sentir una profunda decepción. Quienes bajaban eran los cuatro merodeadores. Supuso que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Sobre todo por lo pronto que era.

-Longbottom, estábamos preocupados por ti- musitó Sirius Black sentándose a su lado.

-¿Has logrado dormir algo?- preguntó Remus comprensivamente intuyendo de antemano cuál sería su respuesta.

Movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha sin pronunciar ni una sola sílaba. Sus cuatro compañeros de habitación le miraron tristemente sin saber que decir. Todos ya sabían que Alice había pasado toda una tarde junto a Snape, pero ninguno sabía la discusión que ambos habían tenido horas antes. _No discutimos técnicamente, sólo la decepcione._

-¿por qué no subes y hablas con ella?- le propuso James poniendo una mano en su hombro- si conozco tan bien a nuestra hermanita, como sé que la conozco, seguramente tampoco habrá podido dormir nada.

-No creo que quiera verme... yo... la he decepcionado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Reconocí haber hecho algo que ella no se esperaba de mí. Y lo peor de todo, es algo de lo que me arrepentí después de hacerlo- admitió avergonzado- fui idiota.

Frank sintió cómo le miraban todos curiosos y no pudo más que encogerse ante aquellas miradas penetrantes.

James Potter, ahora que había logrado conquistar a su ansiada pelirroja, le encantaba lograr que los demás pudieran alcanzar lo que más deseaban como él había hecho;

A Peter el amor de su Maddy le hacía ser más valiente y estar más deseoso de apoyar a quién pudiera;

Remus con su disposición de siempre de ayudar a todo el mundo;

y Sirius... a él le encontraba demasiado sonriente aquella madrugada.

-¿Cómo puedes decepcionar a alguien que te quiere tanto?- preguntó éste último sin poderlo evitar.

-Me acosté con Cristina Larson- confesó por segunda vez en la noche deseoso de poder hablar con alguien.

Se hizo un espeso silencio en la sala. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver cómo James y Sirius le fulminaban con la mirada, mientras que Peter negaba con su cabeza y Remus le observaba fijamente.

-¿Cómo has podido atreverte a serle infiel a mi hermanita?- bufó Sirius con ganas de ahorcarle- ¡Se supone que estás enamorado de ella!

-Sirius no...

-¡Es cómo para no estar decepcionado!- exclamó ahora James- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?. Ni siquiera sé cómo pudiste acariciar a Larson, teniendo a tu lado a Alice...

-quizás haya alguna explicación- musitó Peter

Frank no se explicó. Sabía que los chicos con su comentario habían entendido que se había acostado con Larson ahora, no durante su pasada relación. Podía decirles que no había sido así, pero en el fondo sabía que merecía una regañina. Las palabras de James, eran lo que más le había dolido, porque sabía que tenía razón. Aún habiendo ocurrido antes de empezar a salir con Ally, él ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella cuando se entregó a Cristina.

-Canuto, Cornamenta...- murmuró Remus con suavidad- Lo que Frank ha querido decirnos ha sido que él se acostó con Cristina cuando salían juntos. Por supuesto que él no ha engañado a Alice.

Palabritas mágicas. James y Sirius se desinflaron al oírle.

-Siempre tan sabio este lobito...- susurró Sirius frunciéndole el ceño- ¿no te han dicho que puede llegar a ser irritante?

-Sólo me lo dices tú

-Aún así eso no cambia nada- les interrumpió Frank- James ha tenido razón con su comentario.

-No salías con ella en esa época- razonó Remus de nuevo- No puedes culparte por... intimar con la chica con la que salías.

-No la amaba. Es normal que Ally me odie por eso...

-No creo que te odie- intervino ahora Sirius- aunque tenga que reconocer que Ally no debería instigarte por algo sucedido antes de salir con ella- dijo de prisa al ver la mirada ceñuda que el lobito le dirigía- quizá suceda algo distinto. ¿Habéis hablado del asunto tranquilamente?

-No

-Entonces, ¿qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Mueve tu culo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas y desnúdale tu alma. Alice te quiere y te necesita, ¿vas a dejar que una idiotez por su parte os separe?

-Sirius...- le advirtieron Cornamenta y Lunático al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué? Tengo razón. Frank y Larson eran novios en aquellos momentos. Lo raro hubiera sido que él no hiciera nada con ella. Todos sabemos lo buena que ella está...

-tú no has hecho nada con ella- le pinchó James guiñándole un ojo

-Yo cumplo mis promesas- contestó llanamente pensando sonriente en el plan que se le había ocurrido durante la noche.

Frank cerró los ojos un segundo. A su mente le vino el recuerdo de su primera casi discusión después de la muerte los abuelos de Ally. Ella había pensado dejarlo, para irse a Francia con sus padres, y él le había dejado claro que no pensaba dejarla marcharse sola sin él. ¿Era posible que ahora se quedase inmóvil viendo cómo ella podía estar alejándose de él sin hacer nada?

-Nunca

Saludó agradecido a los merodeadores mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas. Iba a luchar porque Alice le escuchase. Tenía que saber lo que sentía.

Nadie podría lograr separarle de ella... ni siquiera un estúpido error.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth le sonrió cálidamente al chico que dormía a su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así con nadie. Eso si no tenía en cuenta sus sueños. En todos ellos, la persona que la abrazaba, y que estaba con ella, no era otro que Remus Lupin.

_No tengo que pensar en él. Lupin no es para mí. Por mucho que yo le quiera él no siente nada por mí. Es una tontería sentirse prendada por alguien como Remus Lupin. ¡Y más con mi estúpido pasado, y mi estúpida familia postiza!._

Se levantó del suelo con cuidado de no despertar al bello durmiente. Al final se habían quedado pasando l noche en el aula donde ella le había arrastrado. El plan había sido olvidarse del irritante recuerdo de su hermanastro, y hasta aquél momento lo había logrado.

-He usado a un chico- murmuró empezando a sentirse mal con sus actos- Me estoy convirtiendo en alguien tan despreciable como lo son Black y Potter. ¡Y la culpa es de Evan Rosier!.

Sulfurada consigo misma y con su conciencia, salió del aula, cerrándola con su varita de nuevo. No quería que nadie encontrase a su chico, semidesnudo y solo en un aula supuestamente deshabitada. Aunque no se hubiera portado correctamente con él, al menos no le deseaba ningún mal.

Comenzó a caminar directa a su dormitorio deseando que las chicas siguieran durmiendo. No quería que le preguntasen dónde había estado. Sabía que era muy probable que ninguna se lo cuestionase, ya que desde que había vuelto Rosier el castillo, no dormía nunca en su cuarto.

Había luchado duramente porque nadie la relacionase con la familia Rosier. Sólo Dumbledore, y en todo caso Lily sabían que su madre, se había vuelto a casar al morir su padre en aquella tonta explosión. Así había sido... hasta ahora. Estaba casi convencida, de que la mayoría de los estudiantes, al menos de Slytherin, ya sabrían su parentesco con ese idiota.

_No, ella no_, gimió al cruzar una esquina y encontrarse directamente con Madeleine Albright, con aspecto cansado y soñoliento.

-Eli...

-¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?- preguntó atacando primero.

Se maldijo al observar como la Slytherin fruncía el ceño preocupada. _Ella no te ha hecho nada. Ya la juzgaste una vez sin razón. No pagues a su costa tu propia frustración._

-Lo siento- se disculpo con un suspiro- tengo un mal día.

-Supongo que es por Evan Rosier...

-Diste en el blanco- ironizó con malhumor

-Oí tus gritos de anoche. Nadie me ha dicho nada- explicó y a continuación mirándola a los ojos añadió:- no pienso decírselo a nadie, Turner.

¿Cómo podía haber gente tan perspicaz?. Era increíble darse cuenta de lo que se podía dejar entrever ante un simple gesto. Sobre todo viniendo de ella. ¡Con lo mal que se había portado con Albright!.

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo...

-Para nada. En el fondo yo estoy en la misma situación que tú. Yo también deseo desesperadamente que alguien no cuente un secreto mío... Bueno, más bien una indiscreción.

-¿Algo que me quieras contar, Albright?- preguntó deseando cambiar de tema.

Toda distracción era bienvenida, con tal de que se olvidara de cualquier cosa que la relacionase con Rosier.

-Hagamos un trato...- comentó Maddy después de pensárselo mucho- Yo te cuento mi... digamos secreto y tú me cuentas el tuyo.

-Mi secreto tú ya lo sabes…

-Más o menos, pero no está de más que me lo cuentes tú…

Elizabeth se quedó mirándola fijamente unos instantes sin saber qué decir. No le apetecía nada tener que contarle nada relacionado con Rosier. Sabía que si comenzaba a hablar, era posible que terminase diciendo cosas que no debía. Cosas que sólo Lily sabía. Sin embargo, quizás la opinión de otra persona podría ayudarla. A fin de cuentas se lo debía. La había juzgado y hecho daño sin pretenderlo semanas atrás.

-Está bien, Albright te lo contaré… pero no antes de que tú me cuentes lo tuyo.

-Siempre con condiciones- suspiró la Slytherin escondiendo una tenue sonrisa- pero acepto. Es mejor eso que nada.

-Entonces sígueme. Al parecer nuestro último día en el castillo antes de las vacaciones va a ser largo…

**0o0o0**

Contenta tras una noche tranquila Lily se despertó oyendo el cantar de los pájaros. Aún no se podía creer lo feliz que se sentía tras haber recapitulado ante James… ¿Cómo podía haber estado resistiéndose ante algo que obviamente era fantástico?

_Miedo, Lils_ se regañó a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama. El miedo ante sus sentimientos había sido lo que la había frenado. Irónicamente había sido aquél suplantador de personalidades quién le abriese los ojos. Se podía tener miedo a enamorarse, pero estar siempre huyendo de ese sentimiento era algo imposible. La experiencia se lo había demostrado con creces.

-Pero ahora eso ya no importa- musitó con una sonrisa mientras se empezaba a arreglar.

Estaba deseando que comenzasen las dos semanas de vacaciones por Navidad que tenían. Iba a echar de menos a su familia, ya que todos los años había estado con ellos celebrando esos días, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Sabía que James la necesitaba. Nunca se olvidaría la cara tan triste del merodeador cuándo le contó el asesinato tan horrible que habían cometido contra su madre. Ella sabía por los periódicos y por las pocas ocasiones en que la había visto, que Elaine Potter había sido una maravillosa madre y una bruja talentosa. No pensaba dejar que su chico - ¡Qué raro se le hacía aún denominarle así!- pasase solo esas fechas tan señaladas atormentándose por lo sucedido.

De todas formas no todo iba a ser triste. Yéndose a la reunión que Potter había organizado, podría librarse de los malos modales y del odio gratuito que Petunia le tenía. Lils quería mucho a su hermana, pero no podía soportar la forma en que la trataba cada vez que la tenía delante, y más ahora, que según la última carta de su madre, se acababa de comprometer con un muggle llamado Vernon Dursley.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de la mente. Lo único que tenía que hacer era prepararse y reunir a sus desperdigadas amigas. Tanto Alice como Elizabeth parecían estar últimamente recluidas en un feo mutismo. Eso si no contaba con Alexandra y los secretos que escondía.

-Me temo que hoy va a ser un día largo- suspiró mirándose atentamente en el espejo. Sonrió fugazmente cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente- Voy a necesitar a los merodeadores. Va a ser algo bueno estar saliendo con uno de ellos.

-Pero no te acostumbres…- le aconsejó una voz en su interior en un eco distante.

**0o0o0**

Frederick Rosier lanzó a las llamas de su chimenea el documento que hasta hacía pocos minutos estaba leyendo. Gracias a su astucia había logrado apoderarse de él, y ahora que estaba ardiendo bajo las llamas, sabía con certeza que nadie podría culparle a él de aquél asesinato sucedido años atrás.

_Un problema menos_, sonrió alegre mientras apoyaba las manos en la cabeza. Aquella era su postura pensativa. Desde su fracaso en la estúpida misión de atacar a los Potter restantes, no había podido idear un plan lo suficientemente brillante como para vengarse de ellos y de sus cómplices.

Su Maestro le había castigado duramente. Por desgracia se merecía cada una de las maldiciones oscuras que le lanzó al no haber podido cumplir su cometido. Él estaba al mando, y por tanto era el responsable directo de la misión. Pero no era eso lo que más le había fastidiado. Habían aquellos malditos jóvenes que se habían inmiscuido dónde no les llamaban.

-Los tontos merodeadores…- gruñó con desprecio pensando en esos cuatro muchachos que habían sido capaces de hacerles frente, a pesar de lo inexpertos que eran.

Su actuación había logrado que el Señor Tenebroso empezase a sentir curiosidad por ellos, y eso era lo peor que podía pasar. Evan le había contado todo lo que sabía de ellos, por parte de sus amigos en Hogwarts, y sabía que no valían la pena. Sobre todo ese Black descarriado del demonio. Tan diferente de su querida sobrina Bellatrix. Sirius Black y su protegido del alma, James Potter iban a pagar seriamente su burla. Nadie le vencía y salía airoso. Tarde o temprano lograría ajustarles las cuentas a los cuatro. Lupin y Pettigrew tampoco se iban a librar. Puede que fueran menos importantes, pero eso no le importaba.

La venganza, era la venganza.

Un golpe sonoro en la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se irguió en la mesa molesto. Le había ordenado a su mujer que no deseaba que nadie le interrumpiese. ¿Es que ya ni alguien de su propiedad podía cumplir una orden tan sencilla?

-¿Quién demonios es…?

-Orión Black- gruñó una voz poco amable.

Se levantó sorprendido al verle cruzar la puerta con tanta tranquilidad. Por la expresión de su rostro, supo que había ido a verle por una razón concreta. La verdad es que era algo peligroso observar al patriarca de los Black con esa mirada suya tan decidida.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Orión?

-Tienes algo que sirve perfectamente a mis planes, querido amigo. He venido a ofrecerte un trato que te traerá grandes recompensas. Nuestro querido amigo Lestrange me hizo abrir los ojos recientemente.

Rosier asintió invitándole a sentarse. Un trato que le daría recompensa. No sonaba nada mal. Tratándose de los Black estaba seguro de que sería algo sumamente interesante.

-Te escucho…

**0o0o0**

No había logrado dormir nada, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Alice no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada triste de Frank cuando le había dicho que sí se había acostado con Larson. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de marcharse así, huyendo de él? Ella misma reconocía que lo lógico hubiera sido quedarse con él para así poder contarle el porqué de pensar en aquello le hacía sentirse mal. Pero no había podido.

_Habría sido fácil, _se dijo burlándose de sí misma al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza su almohada, _sólo hubiera tenido que decirte. "Frank, me he pasado todo un año sufriendo ante el pensamiento de imaginarte en brazos de Cristina todas las noches. Siempre que me iba a dormir mi pensamiento iba hacia ti y tu chica. Tantas horas llorando por lo que sabía que estabas haciendo. Hoy por casualidad oí decir a Larson que en vuestra relación no habíais intimado… pero eso me hizo más daño. ¡Sufrí por ti cuando no había necesidad!. _

Se rió de sí misma ante sus pensamientos. ¿Podría haber algo más patético que sus propios sentimientos? No se merecía a Frank. Estaba claro. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuándo por una tontería lo pagaba con él? No tenía solución, estaba más que visto.

-Tengo que empezar a comportarme como una adulta…- susurró recordando la paciencia que Severus había tenido con él.

Severus… pensar en él también le dolía. Hacía años que no habían hablado. Ella y Lily habían hecho un pacto de no acercarse más a él, o al menos lo habían pretendido. Sabía de sobra que su amiga pelirroja había tardado más en alejarse. Por eso, le sorprendía el cariño que parecía haber mostrado el Slytherin para con ella. Le había echado de menos, eso no se lo podía negar. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, que ya se había acostumbrado a continuar su vida desligada de la suya.

Llevó las manos a sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas que aún le recorrían por el rostro. Tenía que dejar de compadecerse de sí misma. Lo importante ahora era hablar con Frank. Pedirle perdón por su estupidez. Para lo demás, ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar.

Brincó casi literalmente de la cama decidida a no perder más tiempo. Se suponía que ese día ambos irían hasta su casa a pasar las fechas navideñas. Ese pensamiento era lo único que la había animado, los últimos días. Tener a Frank consigo era algo demasiado bueno y no quería perderle por nada del mundo. No de aquella forma tan tonta.

-Ally…

Se quedó de piedra al verle parado en la puerta de su dormitorio con expresión ausente. Tras unos segundos inmóvil, caminó hacia él pensando como una loca en lo que tenía que decirle.

-Perdóname…- susurró siendo aquello lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza- Sé que me he comportado como una niña y no te lo mereces. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Sintió una gran presión en su estómago al ver que él no le decía nada. Seguía en silencio, observándola fijamente. Un temor irracional se apoderó de ella, ¿y si no la perdonaba?

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, cariño- susurró tiernamente rompiendo el silencio reinante

-Frank…

-En todo caso quién tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo- suspiró él con pesar- Nunca debí iniciar algo con Cristina amándote a ti… y mucho menos debí haberme acostado con ella. Sé que no tengo porqué explicarme, pero quiero que me escuches.

-no creo que…

-Ally…- musitó sin apartar la mirada de ella

Inspiró aire profundamente antes de asentir. Aunque pareciera lo contrario, Alice no se consideraba una cobarde. Frank estaba dispuesto a contárselo y ella tenía que reconocer que necesitaba oír esa respuesta. Por mucho que pudiese significar un dolor añadido.

-Sólo fue una vez…- confesó del tirón- una única vez. Sólo he estado con dos chicas en mi vida, Alice. Cristina fue la primera. Ella fue con quién perdí mi virginidad.

-Frank, no creo que…

-No mi amor…- susurró acariciando ahora su rostro con ternura- Déjame terminar. La hice mía pero… en todo momento pensé en ti. Cuando la acariciaba… cuando la besaba, eras tú quién estaba en mi mente. Siempre has sido tú, Alice. Sólo tú.

No lo pudo evitar. Comenzó a llorar al oírle. ¿Cómo decirle aquello con tanta tristeza?. ¿Con tanto sentimiento de culpa?

-Ahora comprenderás porqué debes ser tú quién me perdone…- suspiró alejando su mano con suavidad- Fui yo quién se portó mal.

Alice negó con brusquedad mientras seguía llorando. Nunca había visto tanta tristeza en la expresión de Frank Longbottom y la mataba saber que ella era la causante. Alzó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle su rostro con suma ternura.

-No digas nada...- casi le suplicó poniendo un dedo en sus labios- Está todo bien.

-Ally...

-Te quiero, Frank.- admitió sonriente- como me dijiste una vez, sólo eso importa.

Él la abrazó con fuerza al oírla. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, se quedó entre sus brazos inmóvil. Sin pensar en nada.

Sólo en Frank Longbottom y en lo feliz que se sentía estando junto a él.

**0o0o0**

¿Por qué las personas tendían a ponerse emotivas los días en que la poción no funcionaba con ella?

Frustrada consigo misma ante aquellos pensamientos, Alexandra se levantó de la cama cuándo oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Frank y Alice se acababan de marchar unidos por las manos, tras su mini reconciliación. Debido a que el día anterior había sido domingo, aún sentía las emociones de los demás sin pretenderlo. No era hasta el amanecer cuándo ella podía tomarse la poción, como todas las semanas.

Como una autómata, sacó de su mesilla la poción que tan meticulosamente mantenía escondida de sus compañeras de dormitorio. No estaba preparada para que ellas supieran de su extraño don, como el director lo llamaba. En el fondo agradecía que Lily no recordase su confesión en la enfermería cuando ella estuvo inconsciente.

Aquél día tendría que fingir que recogía sus cosas para marcharse de vacaciones junto a una familia que no existía. Estaba casi segura que si alguna de las chicas, o incluso de los merodeadores, se enteraba que se quedaría enclaustrada sola en el castillo, la obligarían a irse con ellos a la fiesta que James tan alegremente había organizado aquellas últimas semanas. Y eso era justamente lo que no quería hacer.

Inspiró aire profundamente mientras se preparaba para empaquetar cosas que a la noche tendría que volver a sacar, pero no le importaba. Ocupar su mente con aquella tarea la haría despejar la mente de los demás, sobre todo de cierta persona que durante la noche había invadido su mente hora tras hora.

_¿A quién se le ocurre pedirme que le enseñe a enamorarse?, _se preguntó cada vez más irritada con Sirius Black, _¿Es que acaso él no es el mayor seductor de todo Hogwarts?. ¡Con todas las chicas con las que había salido!. ¿Por qué no les pide a ellas que le ayuden?. ¡Yo no sé nada sobre el amor!_

Una y otra vez, estos pensamientos le habían asaltado durante la noche. Odiaba ponerse así, y más con Black, pero es que no entendía porqué se lo había dicho a ella. ¿No se suponía que para él no era más que una chica rarita y misteriosa? Aún recordaba con claridad las palabras de rechazo que había pronunciado contra ella en el tren al inicio del curso.

-No tiene sentido- comentó cuando minutos después ya había preparado todo.

Lo único que había logrado sacar en claro era que probablemente él lo que quería era jugar con ella, pero no sabía cuál era su propósito. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a pasar tiempo con alguien que era bien sabido que no le caía bien?

-Mejor voy a hablar con él- se decidió ahora que estaba casi segura que podía controlar a su estúpido _don._

Nadie sabía mejor que ella, que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

**0o0o0**

Colagusano estaba apostado en el pasillo del tercer piso con la vista fija en el aula número cuatro. Esperaba la señal convenida para ponerse en acción. Giró su vista sólo cuándo oyó un ruido que procedía de su derecha. Se alejó de la pared y esperó al recién llegado con tranquilidad.

Sonrió nerviosamente cuándo le tuvo a su lado. La figura flotante se hallaba a pocos metros de él, mirándole socarronamente y haciendo florituras en el aire.

-Vaya, vaya... un merodeador tramando algo...- susurró con maldad Peeves- ¿Qué hace el más pequeño de los traviesos perdido aquí sin nada a su alrededor totalmente solo?

-No hago nada- contestó él nerviosamente acercándose sigilosamente hacia la puerta que minutos antes vigilaba.

-Humm... así que nada

Peeves le sonrió abiertamente antes de inflar su pecho dispuesto a gritar para llamar la atención del conserje. No había nada más que le gustase que molestar a los merodeadores y acusar las bromas que realizaban. No le gustaba para nada que todo el mundo los considerase como los mejores gamberros de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

-¡MERODEADOR PILLADO CON LAS MANOS EN EL FUEGO!- gritó volando a su alrededor mientras se dirigía a la habitación que parecía cubrir el muchacho- ¡GAMBERRADA ABORTADA!

Lunático, que caminaba junto con Filch, en su labor de prefecto sonrió pacíficamente al ver cómo éste le miraba con furia. Este gesto pareció molestarle en demasía.

-¿Dónde?- le exigió con ira

Le miró fijamente a los ojos haciéndole ver que con aquello no tenía nada que ver. El conserje musitó una imprecaución en voz baja mientras seguía la voz del poltergeist.

-Ven conmigo- rugió sin pararse a esperarle.

Canuto y Cornamenta, sentados en sus sendas escobas comenzaron a volar hacia el patio al oír los graznidos del querido Peeves. Sonrieron largamente al ver el caos que habían organizado en la sala que había estado reservada para el encuentro privado que algunos Slytherin habían preparado para la ocasión.

Planearon directamente hacia el lago y descargaron allí su carga. Las serpientes se acababan de quedar sin su tradicional comida pre-navidad acostumbrada. Y no se sentían para nada apenados.

-Otro trabajo bien hecho…- murmuró Cornamenta más que satisfecho mientras observaba cómo Filch gritaba como loco a Peeves

Escondido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, Colagusano miraba divertido la furia del conserje en primera fila. Sabía que a su lado, Lunático se resistía a duras penas de reírse él también.

-Ya podemos irnos tranquilos a casa- musitó Canuto en voz alta con una sonrisa muy amplía- ¡Este sí que ha sido un buen adelanto de los regalos de Navidad!.

Y es que había algo que los cuatro traviesos chicos tenían más que claro en sus cabezas, y en sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos.

¡Cómo les gustaba ser un merodeador!.

* * *

**Hasta aquí hoy...**

**Veis por qué no me gustaba...?**

**Dentro de na, subiré el siguiente, para resarcime.**

g**racias por vuestros reviews.**

**Un besito enorme!**

**pd: por cierto, os llegaron las respuestas de los reviews? es k justamente os las he envie cuando se me fastidio el pc... y no toy segura.**


	36. Muérdago: ¿Halliwell besando a un chico?

**Hola!!**

**Cómo prometí ya he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo...**

**Os dejo antes de empezar un mini adelanto de este capi, porque ya sí me gusta como quedó, jeje.** **Este, y los dos siguientes. **

**Ya comprendereis por qué cuándo lo leáis.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

_-Como ya sabréis todos, durante un tiempo voy a estar lejos de Londres, por lo que os toca a vosotros continuar desde dónde lo dejamos. Hicimos un buen trabajo en Halloween y tenemos que seguir en la misma línea._

-Sólo será un beso, no puede fallar…- murmuró Larson en voz baja con seguridad.

-Si hubiera sabido que para hacerla callar, había que hacer eso, lo hubiera hecho antes…- bromeó Canuto alegre.

-Todos no- sentenció Bella alejándose de él- Los ojos de uno de ellos me dicen que aún no está seguro de continuar con nuestros ideales. No pienso arriesgarme a tener a un posible traidor entre nosotros. Nuestro Señor confía en nosotros y no le pienso fallar.

-¿pero… qué es esto?- preguntó Eli a su espalda.

-¿Tuyo?- dijo Sirius a continuación terminando de leerla completamente- ¿Es un chico entonces?. ¡Pero si a ti te gustaban las chicas!.

-Se te está pegando la estupidez de los merodeadores si piensas eso…- murmuró Severus con sequedad. Y luego añadió a regañadientes:- Desde pequeños, Ally ha sido como una hermana para mí. Jamás en la vida he pensado en hacer algo en su contra. La estimo mucho, aunque no lo parezca.

-Porque no es a ti a quién deseo- Sirius se sorprendió contestando incrédulo.

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y uno: **

_**Muérdago. **_

_**¿Halliwell besando a un chico?  
**_

--

Apoyado en la ventana de su sala común, Frank Longbottom observaba los terrenos del castillo con una sonrisa. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que los chicos habían liado alguna de las suyas por las expresiones de sus rostros.

Llevaba ya un rato ahí mientras esperaba que Ally bajase de su cuarto. Después de su reconciliación había subido a terminar su maleta ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes debido a su pequeña discusión.

_Pequeña, pero ya solucionada, _se repitió a sí mismo con seguridad.

-Alice me quiere y me comprende. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están…- murmuró en voz alta para intentar convencerse mejor.

Aún así había algo que le hacía replantearse el asunto. Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que su chica había pasado casi toda una tarde en el dormitorio de Severus Snape.

Junto a él.

Sin nadie más a su alrededor.

_No es que esté celoso, _insistió de nuevo, _sólo que no me puedo fiar de las intenciones de Snape. Todos saben que Alice es como una hermanita para los merodeadores y el Slytherin haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle daño a ellos. Es así de simple._

Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y a girar su vista hasta las escaleras esperando que Alice bajase. Quería estar con ella, porque así podría olvidarse de todo sin temor a darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, pero por lo visto aún no bajaba. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo más detenidamente, fuera mejor que no lo hiciera. Así podría hacer algo que deseaba desde que había visto el mapa del merodeador. Sólo se tardaría unos minutos. Y no dañaría a nadie en ello.

-Decidido pues

Tomó su varita que hasta hacía unos instantes estaba encima del alfeízar y se dirigió hacia el encuentro del antiguo mejor amigo de su chica.

Ya era hora de dejar algunas cosas claras entre ellos.

**0o0o0**

Sentado en su escritorio Zabini no pudo más que sonreír al recibir la carta que tanto había esperado. Tenía que reconocer que aquella era una jugada maestra, un poco traicionera pero perfecta. Y no le importaba. Él se había prometido hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a Madeleine Albright y no pensaba rendirse hasta conseguirlo.

Inesperadamente sintió un escozor en el antebrazo que le hizo soltar el pergamino de repente.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas que aquello era señal de que sus compañeros encapuchados, como los llamaba ahora él, estaban haciendo alguna de las suyas. No tenía que pensar mucho para imaginarse que aquello le tocaría hacer a él cuándo estuviera en su casa las dos semanas siguientes.

Lucius Malfoy se lo había dejado bien claro el último día que habían tenido una reunión.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Pasar el día junto a la chica que uno quería era lo único que le hacía sentirse bien. Albert se había dado cuenta de ello al regresar al castillo junto a Madeleine, y haber estado a punto de besarla. Pero como siempre terminaba sucediendo, un estúpido merodeador se lo había impedido, ¡Cómo les odiaba!._

_-Llegas tarde, Zabini- musitó una voz con frialdad al entrar en su sala común._

_ El chico asintió mientras observaba a los reunidos en la estancia. Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Grabbe y Goyle y un chico de sexto que hasta ahora no se había fijado en él lo suficiente._

_-No importa- volvió a repetir Lucius Malfoy, que era quién había hablado al principio- No perdamos más tiempo. Aún tengo cosas con las que entretenerme antes de que se haga de noche._

_ Evan le sonrió con malicia mientras jugaba con su varita. Aquello le aburría, porque no pintaba nada allí, pero con tal de hacer tiempo hasta que llegase su hermanita, no le importaba escuchar lo que Malfoy quisiera decir. A fin de cuentas, suponía que se trataría de algo interesante. O más le valía que fuera así._

_-Tú dirás…_

_-Como ya sabréis todos, durante un tiempo voy a estar lejos de Londres, por lo que os toca a vosotros continuar desde dónde lo dejamos. Hicimos un buen trabajo en Halloween y tenemos que seguir en la misma línea._

_-Me imagino que te refieres a que ahora estaremos unos días fuera de aquí- murmuró Zabini escuchando interesado._

_Había un par de merodeadores que le debían unas cuantas por entrometerse en sus planes._

_-Exactamente. He hablado con Bellatrix y ella está dispuesta a guiaros con más temple que antes. Sabe de sobra lo bien que lo hicimos la primera vez- musitó fijando su fría mirada en Severus._

_ Este le observó sin pestañear entendiendo que aquella era una advertencia. Venía a decirle, que con él fuera no habría nadie que le cubriese si volvía a dudar. Pero aquello él ya lo sabía. Demasiado bien, en realidad. _

_-Mi prima no es la única mortífaga experta…- murmuró Evan rompiendo aquél contacto visual.- Es más, lo que valoramos más es la iniciativa de los nuevos, sus ganas de demostrar quién merece existir y quién no. Es así de simple._

_ Lucius le sonrió dándole toda la razón. Miró a sus compañeros una última vez y levantó su túnica para mostrar con orgullo en su brazo la Marca que los había unido para siempre._

_-Cuándo la sintáis pensad en lo que os gustaría estar haciendo llegado el momento. Recordad que la estaréis sintiendo porque otros como vosotros estarán cumpliendo con su deber en ese preciso momento. No hay nada mejor que desear limpiar el mundo mágico de seres tan repugnantes como simples sangre sucias y muggles. Ese es nuestro destino y nuestra causa._

_-Al fin algo interesante que sale de tus labios, Malfoy- murmuró Evan Rosier satisfecho con la reunión._

­**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Se relajó dejando atrás los recuerdos. Al día siguiente estaría en casa y ya tendría tiempo para unirse a la causa de los demás. Ahora lo que le importaba era contestar a la carta que acababa de recibir para mostrar su conformidad. En las dos semanas siguientes iba a arreglarlo todo personalmente. En poco más de un mes sus esfuerzos se habrán visto recompensados y todo volvería a ir bien.

Madeleine al fin volvería a él y esta vez sería para siempre.

**0o0o0**

Observar cómo aquella mocosa ponía los dichosos adornitos por todo el castillo le estaba alterando los nervios y sabía la razón perfectamente. Lindsey y ella habían decidido esperar hasta que su plan estuviera lo suficientemente madurado y perfeccionado para poder llevarlo a la práctica. Pero eso no quitaba que cada una intentara por sus propios medios conseguir algún adelanto como posible premio de consolación. Ahí entraba en juego la chiquilla cuelga muérdago, como ambas la habían apodado.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- le preguntó con la mirada la fan número uno de Potter desde la otra esquina del salón.

Habían decidido no dejarse ver mucho juntas para que nadie sospechara nada. Era extraño que Lindsey y Cristina Larson se hablasen ahora cuándo durante seis años no se habían dirigido la palabra. No era que se llevasen mal, sino más bien que no habían tenido ningún motivo lo suficientemente poderoso como para empezar a relacionarse. Ahora lo tenían.

Dos nombres conocidos en todo Hogwarts.

James Potter y Sirius Black.

-Sólo será un beso, no puede fallar…- murmuró en voz baja con seguridad.

Larson estaba segura de ello. No iban a hacer nada malo, solo depositar ciertos besos en los labios de los merodeadores más deseables del colegio. Aquello no era nada malo. Y por supuesto no podían relacionarlas a ellas dos de planearlo. Podría decirse que iban a estar en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado. Nada más podía ser un acto más inocente.

Hacía unos minutos que había visto salir a los terrenos a la prefecta de Gryffindor. Seguramente estaría en busca de Potter, y cómo detrás de dónde él estuviese, siempre se encontraba Sirius, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar allí hasta que él apareciera. Así quizá podría quitarse de la cabeza la posibilidad de que su merodeador favorito se estuviera colgando por alguna otra chica.

No era que presumiera, pero resultaba imposible que hubiera alguien más a quién él deseara que no fuera ella misma. Criss sabía que aquello no podía ser. Tendría que haber alguna razón extraña por la que Black la rechazase a cada momento. ¿Quizá un estúpido juego que le habían hecho realizar sus amigos? Cualquier cosa era mejor que creer que podía haber otra persona a quién él quisiera que estuviera por delante de ella.

_Alguien tan patético como ella, _sonrió irónica al ver a Alexandra Halliwell caminando distraída hacia las grandes puertas dobles de entrada. Seguramente ni borracho, ni loco, Sirius Black podría fijarse nunca en alguien así. _La rarita de la escuela. Ja, antes de que él esté por ella, yo me vuelvo monja, _se prometió la chica riendo con ganas.

**0o0o0**

-¡James Potter!

Pillados, musitó con una sonrisa Sirius a su amigo mientras dejaban de volar sobre el lago. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la pelirroja con aquella mirada severa plantada en ellos. Desde antes del episodio de la noche de brujas, y no podía decir que no lo hubiera echado de menos.

-Cariño…- susurró el chico de gafas alegre tomando con su mano la escoba.

-No me llames ahora así- gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué líos habéis armado ahora?

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron a la vez los dos merodeadores con inocencia

-Sólo volábamos tranquilamente…- murmuró Sirius con su sonrisa seductora.

Lily les miró con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Y porqué Peeves gritó antes algo sobre una broma de ustedes?

-Nos odia- contestó James como una explicación plausible- Nosotros le quitamos el puesto de gracioso del castillo.

-Potter, si crees que…

No la dejó terminar. La tomó entre sus brazos y a base de besos la hizo olvidar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Si hubiera sabido que para hacerla callar, había que hacer eso, lo hubiera hecho antes…- bromeó Canuto alegre.

-Ni en sueños…- susurraron los dos jóvenes cuando se hubieron dejado de besar.

Sirius asintió exageradamente mientras observaba a Peter y a Remus saludándole desde la ventana del tercer piso. Como ya sabía, todo había terminado saliendo bien.

-No creas que porque ahora sea tu novia voy a permitir que hagas estas cosas, Potter- murmuró la pelirroja aún en brazos del chico.

-Vamos Lily, piensa que es mi regalo adelantado por Navidad

-No creo que…

-Un regalo es un regalo, no se puede reprochar.

Suspirando la chica lo dejó estar… por el momento. No pensaba dejarlo pasar por alto, pero aún así decidió hacérselo entender después. Le había estado buscando por una buena causa. Ya volvería a tocar el tema de las bromas cuándo estuvieran solos.

-Os he buscado para pediros ayuda…

Sirius y James se fijaron ahora en ella con precaución. Desde que semanas atrás la hubiesen atacado, los otros merodeadores y ellos se habían propuesto protegerla y vigilarla en cada momento. Cosa fácil ahora que supuestamente no les odiaba. Por eso, al oírla pidiendo ayuda se alarmaron sin poderlo evitar. ¿Habrían pasado algo por alto?

-James, me estás apretando demasiado…

-Lo siento…- se disculpó reacio a soltarla más de lo necesario

-¿Ha pasado algo que debas contarnos, pelirroja?

Ella le miró al oírle usar aquél tono de voz tan serio y comprendió al instante lo que ambos pensaban. Les sonrió cálidamente para hacerles ver que todo estaba bien.

-No es por mí. Estoy preocupada por mis amigas…

-Haberlo dicho antes…- suspiró su chico besándola en la mejilla- ¡Contigo no valgo para disgustos, cielo!. Mi pobre corazón no aguantará tus misterios.

-¡Serás payaso, Potter!

El aludido comenzó a asentir sin dejar de lado la broma mientras Sirius seguía riéndose abiertamente. No podía negar, que por mucho que les reprochase los gestos de amor que se hacían a cada momento, estaba más que feliz de verlos tan bien juntos. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado a su amigo que la pelirroja le tomase en serio, y ahora parecía que todo iba a ir bien entre ellos.

-Pero no para mí- suspiró al ver caminar hacia ellos a la chica pesadilla.

La mirada decidida de Alexandra Halliwell le hacía ver que estaba allí por algún motivo. Y era más que evidente que el objetivo era él mismo.

Eso le pasaba por pedir ayudar para enamorarse a la persona menos indicada, pensó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba su llegada.

¿Cuándo empezaría a pensar antes de decir y de hacer las cosas?

**0o0o0**

Bellatrix despertó al sentir el roce de los labios de su prometido en su cuello. Gimió satisfecha al recordar las horas tan entretenidas que habían pasado juntos en la cama. No podía negar que por mucho que Rodolphus la irritase, luego sabía recompensarla con creces.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer…- musitó al sentir el lugar hacia dónde se dirigían sus besos.

-Cierto- asintió él sin hacerle caso- Mañana estarán fuera de Hogwarts nuestros queridos amigos.

-Novatos. Son novatos, y yo tendré que ser su maldita niñera.

Rodolphus rió al escucharla y se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo no te gusta exhibir tu poder y tu magia, querida?

-Desde que prefiero torturar y matar muggles día sí y día también- confesó incorporándose en la cama.

Echo un vistazo al dormitorio buscando su ropa que se hallaba desperdigada por toda la estancia.

-Tendría que haber comenzado la rutina del día hace media hora- musitó vistiéndose con celeridad- no me gusta retrasarme en mis planes.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- susurró él lamiéndole el cuello de nuevo- Yo había planeado divertirme un poco más contigo antes de ir a realizar nuestras obligaciones.

-Viniste demasiado contento ayer, querido

-Todo está saliendo como yo quiero, ¿por qué no iba a estar contento?- preguntó empujándola de nuevo entre las sábanas.

-Rod… tenemos cosas que hacer. Hay que preparar la llegada de los nuevos…

-Todos valen para la causa. No merece la pena que perdamos tiempo tontamente.

-Todos no- sentenció Bella alejándose de él- Los ojos de uno de ellos me dicen que aún no está seguro de continuar con nuestros ideales. No pienso arriesgarme a tener a un posible traidor entre nosotros. Nuestro Señor confía en nosotros y no le pienso fallar.

Le oyó suspirar mientras se levantaba pero no le importaba. Ya se habían divertido durante la noche, ahora tocaba trabajar y preparar las dos semanas que tenían por delante. Pensaba aprovecharlas para enseñarles grandes lecciones a los recién iniciados.

-Tú te lo pierdes, Bella…- susurró Rodolphus cerrando los ojos olvidando al instante su deseo. Frunció el ceño al pensar en lo que le acababa de decir. Por ello, al instante le preguntó directamente:- ¿De quién son esos ojos supuestamente traicioneros?

La futura señora Lestrange mostró una sonrisa maligna mientras acariciaba con la varita la herida que durante la noche le había hecho en el hombro a su chico durante un momento de pasión. Ya estaba vestida y lista para un nuevo día de causar dolor.

-Severus Snape.

**0o0o0**

Como ya habían preparado los baúles que tenían que llevarse, y ya Peter había acompañado a Remus hasta la biblioteca a coger prestados determinados libros que él pensaba leerse durante las vacaciones, decidieron salir fuera para buscar a sus amigos. Querían celebrar su victoria merodeadora ante la broma con ellos.

-Has simulado bastante bien, Colagusano- le felicitó Remus sonriente

-Ese era el plan, hacerle creer que me había pillado en algo indebido.

Sabía que probablemente los Slytherin sabrían que los causantes de aquello habían sido ellos, pero cómo no tendrían pruebas en su contra, no podrían hacer nada. Filch era su testigo. Él había pillado a Peeves con las manos en la masa. Sonrió pensando que cuándo viera a Sirius tendría que felicitarlo por su idea de involucrarle a él.

-¿Vendrás directamente a la casa de James después de salir de aquí?- Inquirió Peter instantes después.

-No, me gustaría pasar esta noche en casa de mis padres. Me apetece charlar un poco con ellos y pasar un rato a su lado.

Peter le miró fijamente unos instantes mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Por ello no pudo evitar preguntarle con voz ronca:

-¿Los quieres mucho, verdad?

-Son los mejores padres del mundo- afirmó el merodeador con orgullo- Me aman y me aceptan como soy, a pesar de lo difícil que es estar con alguien como yo.

-Lunático, no creo que…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió con una sonrisa tímida- Es la costumbre. Perdona, Pet.

Giraron una esquina en silencio sabiendo lo que él otro pensaba en aquellos momentos. Remus conocía demasiado bien a su pequeño amigo como para saber que algo no estaba bien en la relación que mantenía con sus padres. Nunca habían hablado de ello, pero estaba casi seguro de que Peter no había crecido en un hogar feliz. Lo sabía porqué nunca había hablado más de tres minutos seguidos de su familia en todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos.

-Mira quiénes están aquí…

Remus alzó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver juntas y tranquilas, cosa muy importante sabiendo cómo se habían llevado los últimos meses, a Eli y a Maddy. Estaban charlando como si hubieran sido amigas toda la vida. Y él no podía estar más contento de que aquello fuera así. Reconocía que Madeleine era alguien importante para Peter, y no quería que nada estropease la relación idílica que ambos mantenían. Era estupendo ver a Colagusano tan cambiado por el amor que le profesaba la Slytherin.

-Ratita…- susurró la chica feliz de verle

-¿Qué habéis liado esta vez?- preguntó Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos al verles- Oímos los gritos antes.

-Fue una pequeña broma de despedida- se justificó Peter abrazando a su chica- Totalmente inofensiva.

-¿Inculpar a alguien inocente lo consideras tú inofensivo?

Los dos merodeadores cruzaron una mirada divertida pero no respondieron nada. Eli suspiró sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta de antemano. _Son imposibles, ya incluso Remus. ¡Merodeador tenía que ser!._

-¿A dónde ibais?- preguntó Maddy queriendo tratar un tema neutral.

-En busca de los chicos…- contestó Remus acercándose a la ventana para ver si sus amigos seguían allí.

Frunció un poco el ceño al observar la mirada tensa que Sirius tenía ante algo que le decía Alexandra. No supo qué, pero presintió que algo malo iba suceder teniéndolos a ambos como protagonistas. _Lo mejor es bajar con ellos para evitar cualquier peligro potencial_, pensó.

-Vamos con vosotros…- murmuró Eli poniéndose en pie al instante- Según veo Lily está allí, y me gustaría hablar con ella antes de irnos.

Remus asintió aunque sin prestarle mucha atención. Le parecía raro ver a Sirius tan tenso. Normalmente cuándo Alexandra estaba cerca, su amigo se ponía a la defensiva, o incluso sonría gastándola una broma u otra para hacerla rabiar. Pero… tenso. ¿Sirius Black ante una chica?. Nunca.

Tuvo que inspirar aire profundamente viendo lo inevitable al, minutos después, al poner un pie en la entrada del castillo y observar la decoración que allí reinaba. Mirase por dónde mirase, veía muérdagos colgados por todas partes. Sabía que el muérdago era algo característico en aquellas fechas, pero aquello era algo exagerado.

-¿pero… qué es esto?- preguntó Eli a su espalda.

Remus fue a responderle cuándo vio a ambos extremos a Larson y a Lindsey comunicándose con los gestos y señalando la entrada. Tuvo un malísimo presentimiento primero al ver entrando como una bala a Sirius bastante furioso como para fijarse por dónde iba, seguido muy de cerca por James y Lily. Y segundo, al notar cómo Lindsey sonreía al ver aquella entrada.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que pasase lo que estaba temiendo.

**0o0o0**

Le encontró saliendo de las mazmorras.

Tenía que haberse imaginado que Severus Snape estaría preparando algún tipo de poción aunque fuera en horas extra escolares. Aunque prefería no saber para qué realizaba esa poción. No era asunto suyo.

-Snape

-Vaya, vaya… Tenía que haberme imaginado que vendrías a verme, Longbottom.

-Entonces supongo que sabrás que si estoy aquí es por Ally.-musitó con firmeza, y luego añadió por si acaso:- Mi novia Ally.

-Sé que ella es tu chica.

Frank asintió mientras le miraba fijamente. Estaban rodeados del silencio y de la oscuridad, pero poco le importaba. Tenía sólo una idea en mente y no pensaba marcharse hasta haber arreglado las cosas.

-Entre Ally y yo no hay nada, por lo que esta posible conversación no tiene sentido.

-Yo creo que sí lo tiene. He venido a decirte que no quiero que la hagas daño.

Snape se paralizó al oírle. ¿Daño?. ¿Él pensaba que lo que pretendía era hacerle daño?.

-Se te está pegando la estupidez de los merodeadores si piensas eso…- murmuró con sequedad. Y luego añadió a regañadientes:- Desde pequeños, Ally ha sido como una hermana para mí. Jamás en la vida he pensado en hacer algo en su contra. La estimo mucho, aunque no lo parezca.

-La estimas pero la abandonaste- murmuró Frank mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-No tengo porqué explicarte mis acciones, Longbottom. Tú dedícate a estar junto a ella, y a no volver a hacerla llorar. Quedas advertido.

El Gryffindor asintió sabiendo que se merecía aquella aclaración, aún así no estaba satisfecho. Siguió bloqueándole el camino para que no pudiera marcharse aún.

-No te quiero cerca de ella- admitió bastante tenso- No le harías bien, Snape. Ambos ya no sois los niños pequeños que jugaban a ser hermanos. Habéis cambiado, sobre todo tú.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí- reprochó el chico con acidez.

-Puedo intuir bastantes cosas. Puede que en ciertos aspectos sea un poco… lento, pero entiendo las cosas mejor de lo que crees. Sé que si se vuelve a relacionar contigo sufrirá, y eso Snape, no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

-No te permito que…

-No- le interrumpió- yo no voy a permitir que vuelva a sufrir. Hace poco unos malditos mortífagos mataron a sus abuelos en Halloween y ella se quedó destrozada. Nada, por nada de este mundo yo voy a dejar que algo le haga daño. Tú y tus estúpidos amigos podrían causárselo. Y no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados. Amo a Alice y la protegeré de cualquier dolor… Empezando por ti, Snape. No eres bueno para ella.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta sin querer fijarse si lo había comprendido o no. Intuía que sí por el silencio velado que se había generado a su espalda.

Lo que Frank no llegó a ver fue la solitaria lágrima que Snape derramó al comprender quiénes eran la pareja de ancianos que habían sido asesinados delante de sus narices.

Había dejado morir a los abuelos de su pequeña Ally sin haberlo impedido.

**0o0o0**

Después de haberse pasado un buen rato intentando encontrar a Sirius Black por todo el castillo, Alexandra suspiró al oír el grito de Lily regañando a alguien cerca del lago. No tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginarse que los causantes serían Black y Potter.

-Nunca se cansarán de hacer de las suyas- musitó cambiando la dirección de sus pasos.

Había oído sus voces a través de una de las ventanas abiertas, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era recorrer la entrada y cruzar las puertas dobles. En su mente sólo se repetían una y otra vez los razonamientos que pensaba argumentar contra Black y su loca idea de enseñarle a enamorarse. _¿Cómo puede querer que le enseñe a enamorarse, cuándo nunca lo hice yo?. ¡Es absurdo!._

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se paró a hacer caso a la voz de una de las chicas de la estancia que decía interiormente algo en contra suya. Patética, creía haber escuchado. Se encogió de hombros realmente dándole la razón. ¿Qué sentido tendría pensar detenidamente en algo que podía ser la verdad?.

-Black…- musitó instantes después al encontrarle observándola directamente- Quería hablar contigo.

-Se dice "Hola Sirius, buenos días. ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo para que podamos hablar?"- la corrigió suavemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Alexandra se estremeció ante aquella penetrante mirada. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo felices que parecían estar James y Lily abrazándose a su lado. _Concéntrate en Black_.

-No seas gracioso. Quería verte para decirte que olvidases tu idea de que yo te enseñe a enamorarte. No soy la persona indicada para ello.

-Yo creo que sí- protestó Sirius enseguida

-En este castillo hay muchas chicas que darían cualquier cosa por ayudarte en ese propósito. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguna de ellas para que lo hagan?

-Porque te prefiero a ti- susurró él con sencillez

-Black…- gruñó ella mientras oía la risa de Lily a su derecha- Creo de verdad que no estás pensando con coherencia. Se supone que me odias- le recordó desesperada- Piensas que soy rarita y misteriosa, ¿por qué alguien que piensa eso de mí querría pasar tiempo conmigo?. Sólo podría ayudarte en lo que quieres, si pasásemos más tiempo juntos.

-Entonces tendremos que pasar más tiempo juntos- repitió él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Irritada Alexandra miró a su mejor amigo para rogarle ayuda. Seguramente James Potter podría hacer entrar en razón al chico.

-A mi no me mires- suspiró él rápidamente- cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza, no hay quién le haga cambiar de idea.

-Lily… Quizás tú podrías…

-Lo siento, amiga. Black nunca haría nada de lo que yo le dijese.

-Bien dicho, pelirroja- la alabó el aludido con una sonrisa.

Frustrada y con la cabeza a punto de estallar, Alexandra se giró enfadándose en serio por primera vez en muchos meses. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con Black porque no quería arriesgarse a sentir algo parecido a lo que sintió cuándo tuvo aquella extraña visión sobre él. _Rodeado de oscuridad, como su apellido_, pensó cerrando los ojos un instante. Deseó que Lily recordase las cosas que la había contado en la enfermería cuándo estuvo inconsciente. Seguro que así la ayudaría a salir airosa de aquello.

-Empieza a resultar más que irritante que me rehúyas todo el rato, Halliwell.

-Black…

-Me parece que aquí la que me odia en realidad eres tú a mí- sentenció él cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se giró al notar en su tono de voz algo parecido a la tristeza. ¿Tristeza?. ¿En Sirius Black?

-No te odio- contestó ella sorprendida.

-Demuéstralo, Halliwell.

_Deja de tomar la poción y no te separes de nosotros_. Casi era eso lo que le estaba pidiendo y no lo podía permitir. No ahora, y menos en Navidad.

-Lo siento, Black, no soy la chica que buscas.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. No quería perder más tiempo sintiendo cosas que no debía de sentir.

-Alex…

Se paralizó al oír aquél diminutivo. ¿Alex?. ¿Black la acababa de llamar Alex?.

-Mi nombre es Alexandra y para ti Halliwell, no sé porqué…- se detuvo al ver entre las manos del chico una nota.

Curiosamente una nota muy parecida a la que había recibido el día anterior.

-¿Has besado a alguien?. ¿Otra vez?- casi gritó Sirius observándola fijamente.

-Es cosa mía- sentenció extendiendo mi mano y señaló la nota- ¿Por favor?

-¿Tuyo?- dijo él a continuación terminando de leerla completamente- ¿Es un chico entonces?. ¡Pero si a ti te gustaban las chicas!.

-Eso te lo inventaste tú, Black. Ahora dame la nota. Mis gustos no son asunto tuyo.

**0o0o0**

Frustrado y dolido, Sirius se la lanzó y caminó a trompicones hasta la entrada del castillo. Se sentía cómo si le hubiera traicionado. Todas esas semanas pensando que ella prefería a las chicas, y ahora descubría que no solo era mentira, si no que además se estaba viendo con el misterioso R.L. ¡Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por descubrir en ese momento quién se escondía tras aquellas siglas!.

-Canuto… espera…

Ni siquiera se paró al oír la voz de su mejor amigo.

Quería estar sólo.

Halliwell le odiaba, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, y no tenía que importarle. Ella no era nada especial para él. Y le había mentido, insistió en recordarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué más daba haberla llamado Alex sin querer?. Había sido un impulso tonto al ver su repentina tristeza y desesperación, porque sabía que por mucho que se opusiera a él, había algo, una emoción oculta en ella, que la hacía querer mantener las distancias. ¡Un misterio más de Alexandra Halliwell!.

Se detuvo al entrar al castillo y observar la entrada llena de estúpidos adornos navideños. Alzó una ceja sorprendiéndose de lo cargado que parecía todo. No era normal, en verdad.

-Sirius…- susurró una voz melosa a su espalda.

Cansado volvió a encontrarse con Cristina Larson. Al parecer seguía esperando que cambiase de opinión e iniciase algo con ella. _¿Ves Canuto? Criss sí te quiere cerca. Sería muy fácil aceptar lo que te pide, e insistirle a ella para que te enseñase a querer. No romperías tu promesa, sólo variarías una pequeña cosa. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en rendirme ante lo obvio?_

-James…- oyó cómo alguien pronunciaba a su espalda.

Tuvo un malo malísimo presentimiento al ver a Lindsey parándose ante Cornamenta con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Lily parecía querer hechizar a la chica, mientras que su mejor amigo sólo le miraba a él fijamente.

-Canuto- musitó a su espalda Remus tranquilamente.

Sirius quiso gruñir ante la repentina aparición de tanta gente en un segundo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

-Muérdago…- susurró Halliwell andando hasta ellos y parándose al lado de Remus.

-¿Qué?- repitió Sirius incrédulo observando primero a Cristina y luego a Lindsey.

Entonces una lucecita se encendió en su cabecita. ¡Larson y Lindsey habían planeado aquello para besarlos a James y a él!. Si no fuera por lo enfadado que estaba, se hubiera reído con ganas por aquél truco. Sabía que estaban planeando algo, pero ¿aquello?. ¡Si parecía un juego de niños!. Y más teniendo a una suspicaz Lily Evans cogida del brazo de James.

-Nunca pensé que recurrieses a este truco, Cristina

-Me gustas, ya lo sabes- suspiró ella sin negar la evidencia- Sólo quería un beso, ¿es mucho pedir?

_Vamos Canuto, síguele la corriente. Concédele lo que desea. Antes has pensado que podías intentar cumplir tus propósitos con ella, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? Criss no se va a oponer. ¿Por qué demonios te lo sigues pensando?_.

-Porque no es a ti a quién deseo- se sorprendió contestando incrédulo.

¡Por Merlín!. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho aquello en voz alta?

Larson, al oírle abrió mucho los ojos antes de marcharse corriendo de allí, seguida de una muy enfadada Lindsey, porque al parecer los minutos que él había estado intentando decidirse, ella y Lily habían tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento.

Se quiso girar para contemplar a sus amigos, cuándo ocurrió algo que le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, golpear y de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo al mismo tiempo y no necesariamente en ese mismo orden.

¡Alexandra Halliwell se había acercado a Remus, _su amigo_ Remus Lupin, y le estaba besando delante de todo el mundo!.

_¡Remus y Alex se besaban delante de sus ojos!_

Estaba decidido.

Gritaría, golpearía y después vomitaría hasta olvidar aquella imagen que le hacía sentir como si su corazón se hubiera parado y estuviera rompiéndose en mil pedacitos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí por hoy... ¿qué tal salió el asunto?**

**Espero haber compensado un poco lo mal q me salió el capi pasado...**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews (que he vuelto a contestar por si acaso no os llegó los del ante penúltimo capi, estoy harta de mi pc con las cosas raras k hace).**

**Volveré dentro de unas semanitas, ahora estoy con los exámenes, los tengo el 9, 10, 16, 17, 19, 24, 25, etc... ya me deprimo solo con pensarlo... así cuándo los terminé volveré con un nuevo capi, no os libraréis de mí fácilmente (aunk puede k esto sí sea algo verdaderamente deprimente, jeje).**

**Y nada más. Un besito enorme y cuidaos mucho...**

**Y para k veáis q soy buena, os dejo un mini adelanto del siguiente, q hace mucho q no lo hago (desde la primera parte).**

* * *

-Remus… Tienes que responderme. ¿De verdad te gusta esa chica?- inquirió James sin descanso.

-Tú sabes perfectamente quién va a ocupar estos aposentos, mi amor- se burló él con maldad.

-Da igual- la cortó acercándose a ella con un pergamino en la mano- Es para ti. Te estará esperando.

-Mi madre vendrá a recogernos cuándo bajemos al andén…- murmuró Frank inesperadamente.

-No puedo reprocharle a James que quiera ayudarle…- musitó Lily en voz baja llegando al final del compartimiento que vigilaba.- Yo haría lo mismo por Eli.

-Eres tú, sólo tú- respondió Remus con voz ronca- Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

-Tengo que advertirte- continuó con el mismo tono de aviso- estoy seguro de que mi prima te estará vigilando.

-Vale- se defendió Sirius mirándole fijamente al ver lo nervioso que su amigo estaba- ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

-¿Tan pronto quieres marcharte?- se burló Lucius mirándola con desprecio- ¿no quieres jugar conmigo, _sangre sucia?_


	37. Eres tú, sólo tú

**Hola!!**

**Regreso con un nuevo capítulo, y con la moral un poquito baja. Suspendí todos mis examenes y solo tengo escrito un capítulo más de la historia. De nuevo la inspiracion se fue, pero bueno, espero q aparezca.**

**Disfrutad con la lectura.**

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y dos:**

**_Eres tú, sólo tú._**

--

El expreso de Hogwarts se conducía a través de los raíles con suma lentitud, o al menos eso era lo que parecía a Peter. Acababa de pasar la peor tarde que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y todo por lo que él consideraba una tontería. ¿Cómo un simple beso podía causar tanto descontrol?.

Suspiró profundamente mientras abrazaba a Madeleine. Había querido quedarse con él, junto a James, Lily y Remus que eran quiénes se encontraban en aquél momento en el vagón. Sirius, Alexandra y Elizabeth se habían perdido nada más salir del castillo.

Miró a la derecha y se encontró a un Lunático triste observando el paisaje con la mirada fija. Miró a la izquierda, y vio que Lily acariciaba el rostro de Cornamenta suavemente mientras que él clavaba su vista en su amigo también. El silencio reinante era desolador. Al parecer se iba mantener así hasta que llegasen a la estación de King Cross, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Nunca antes había pasado nada así entre ellos.

-¿Estará tu padre esperándonos en la estación?- se obligó a preguntar para iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

James sólo asintió con gesto ausente sin prestarle verdadera atención. Peter inspiró hondo rindiéndose ante la evidencia.

-¿por qué la besaste?- preguntó directamente Cornamenta pillándoles a todos por sorpresa.

El chico ni se inmutó. Siguió con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

-Remus… Tienes que responderme. ¿De verdad te gusta esa chica?- inquirió sin descanso.

Nada. Siguió callado como si en realidad estuviera a muchos kilómetros de distancia de allí. Su silencio no hacía más que irritar a su amigo, y Peter intuía que aquello no era bueno. Hasta el momento, James nunca se había enfadado con Lunático. Y eso sí que era mosqueante.

-Remus Lupin…- se tensó alejando la mano de Lily de su rostro- Eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho, pero…

-James…- protestó la pelirroja levantándose- No termines esa frase.

-Lily, no creo que…

-Es hora de nuestra ronda, Remus- sentenció ella caminando hasta él- Nuestro deber de prefectos nos llama.

Como aquello tampoco parecía hacerle reaccionar, la pelirroja tomó su mano y arrastrándole a su paso le sacó del vagón. Peter, que lo observaba todo, pensó que aquello cada vez estaba empeorándose minuto a minuto. Mucho se temía que si las cosas continuaban así, iban a pasar unas navidades bastante tristes.

Y eso que era la primera que pasaban todos juntos.

**0o0o0**

Frederick Rosier contemplaba ansioso la oscuridad reinante en el sótano. Hacía unas horas que había ordenado a sus elfos domésticos que lo tuviesen todo preparado para la llegada de su visitante. Quería que todo estuviese absolutamente perfecto y en orden. Su ánimo había mejorado bastante desde el desastre de su última misión mortífaga. Sobre todo tras la visita de Orión Black y el trato que le había propuesto.

_Si todo va bien estas dos semanas ese trato no me servirá para mucho, _pensó observando con satisfacción el catre sucio y harapiento que se hallaba en la celda que había hechizado meses atrás, _pero como no quiero dejar las cosas al azar, será mejor que siga teniendo contento a Orión. No me viene mal tampoco seguirle la corriente. A fin de cuentas, técnicamente somos familia._

Sonrió abiertamente al oír pasos a su espalda. Su mujercita ya bajaba para espiarle. Últimamente parecía que aquello era lo único que hacía.

-Rosamund, querida, sabes que no me gusta que vengas aquí- murmuró antes de que ella dijera nada.

-Quiero saber para que estás preparando todo esto- musitó con frialdad.

Frederick asintió reconociendo el valor del que su esposa estaba haciendo gala. Ella sabía por experiencia propia lo que sucedía cuándo alguien se entrometía en sus planes. En el pasado lo había pagado caro. Su primer marido era la prueba viviente de ello.

-Tú sabes perfectamente quién va a ocupar estos aposentos, mi amor- se burló él con maldad.

-No lo pienso permitir, Rick.

-Llevas dieciséis años impidiéndolo- la interrumpió girándose para mirarla a los ojos- Ni un día más. Ya es hora de que aprendáis las dos quién manda en esta casa y sobre vuestras vidas.

Se hizo el silencio en la estancia. Ella no le contestó aunque conociéndola tan bien como sabía que la conocía, estaba seguro de que ese insignificante cerebro femenino suyo estaba planeando algo. Y eso no podía permitirlo. No en aquél momento en el que su posición ante el Lord Oscuro flaqueaba.

-Rossy…- musitó sabiendo que la había sorprendido.

Sólo la llamaba así en ocasiones especiales, como aquélla. Siempre que una esposa se portaba mal, era deber y obligación del marido castigarla como se merecía. Rosamund Rosier se había portado mal, por lo tanto, el derecho y el placer de Rick era hacérselo pagar.

Y lo pensaba hacer en ese instante, decidió sacando sutilmente su varita de la túnica.

**0o0o0**

El viento frío le golpeaba en la cara dándole calidez y armonía, que era justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante. El plan había sido simular que subía al tren con los demás, cuándo en realidad lo que haría sería regresar a su dormitorio aprovechando la multitud de alumnos que se apresuraban a salir del castillo esos días. Sin embargo, tras lo sucedido en la entrada de Hogwarts, no le apetecía lo más mínimo regresar allí.

Aún seguía sin saber qué había pasado con Remus. _He vuelto a conectar con él sin quererlo. Primero fue con un abrazo y ahora a través de un beso. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer cosas como éstas?_

Alexandra no tenía respuesta para las preguntas que se hacía. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar la mirada de rabia y enfado que Black tenía tras separar sus labios de los de Remus. Había descargado su ira contra ella cuándo técnicamente no había sido culpable de nada.

_**-Flashback-.**_

_Verle marchar de aquella forma la había hecho sentirse mal. Era verdad que no quería estar cerca de Sirius Black a causa de sus estúpidas visiones, pero eso no quería decir que quisiese hacerle daño, y para bien o para mal, eso era precisamente lo que había hecho._

_Siguiendo un impulso corrió tras él sin saber aún qué iba a decir. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que Black se marchase en Navidad enfadado. Ya no sólo porque fuera con ella. Alexandra no deseaba que nadie tuviera sentimientos negativos hacia nadie en esas fechas. Aunque no le gustase la Navidad, reconocía que aquellos días eran para pasarlos a gusto y en paz._

_Al cruzar las puertas, se quedó de piedra al sentir tanto deseo físico en la estancia. Años atrás, cuando no sabía cómo controlar y contener los pensamientos de los demás, había pasado noches horribles sintiendo cómo los jóvenes se iniciaban en las artes amatorias. Durantes esas horas había decidido no dejarse llevar nunca por lo que comúnmente se denominaba pasión. Para ella, relacionarse físicamente con un chico era una conexión demasiado íntima como para tomárselo a la ligera._

_Unirse en cuerpo y en alma ante alguien era algo ante lo que no quería enfrentarse. Ya tenía bastante con sentir lo que los demás experimentaban como para probarlo ella misma. Por esta simple razón se quedó inmóvil observando a las dos causantes de que aquél sentimiento floreciese en el ambiente._

_Sirius y James, oyó cómo alguien se repetía en su mente. Giró su vista y observó la mirada preocupada de Remus desde la esquina. Al parecer, él también había notado que algo extraño se estaba cociendo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y al mismo tiempo elevaron su vista para observar las ramas de muérdagos que flotaban por toda la habitación._

_-Muérdago…- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Y entonces ocurrió. Un cosquilleo desconocido le empezó a recorrer por su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia él. Al mismo tiempo que Remus hacía lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada, sólo en llegar hasta el causante de tan inesperado deseo. Y así fue como sucedió._

_Sin planearlo ni pensarlo realmente, Alexandra rodeó el cuello de Remus con sus brazos mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura, para comenzar a besarse apasionadamente. Todo a su alrededor se esfumó hasta el momento en el que Sirius Black los separó ardiendo de furia en su mirada._

_Fue en ese momento en el que empezaron a reflexionar seriamente lo que habían estado haciendo._

_**-Fin del Flashback-.**_

Temblando Alexandra se abrazó a sí misma temiendo la nueva conexión que había establecido sin pretenderlo con Remus Lupin. ¿Por qué tenía que ser con él otra vez? Aún podía recordar las sensaciones que la habían recorrido el primer día de aquél año que él la abrazó en su sala común tras su primera noche allí.

-Todo es tan complicado…

-Somos nosotros quiénes hacemos complicadas las cosas- musitó una voz triste a su espalda.

La chica se tensó al sentir un áura deprimida en él. Inspiró aire profundamente intentando mantenerse alejada de los sentimientos de cualquiera que no fueran los suyos propios. Ni siquiera quería tener en su mente estos mismos en aquél momento.

-Has liado una buena…- aseveró Severus Snape con una tenue sonrisa- Y no puedo decir que no me guste. Es todo un orgullo ver a alguien capaz de separar a los merodeadores.

-Yo no he…

-Da igual- la cortó acercándose a ella con un pergamino en la mano- Es para ti. Te estará esperando.

Sin más se marchó dejándola sola y confusa. ¿Quién podría estarla esperando que fuera amigo de un Slytherin?. Deprimida desplegó el papel y se quedó boquiabierta al leer su contenido.

_Querida Alexandra:_

_He usado esta vez a Severus para hacerte llegar el escrito porque no me fío de ninguna lechuza. No sé a dónde querrás ir de vacaciones, ni si te quedarás en el castillo, por eso prefiero usar este medio que sé que es más fácil para llegar a ti._

_Seré directo contigo: Quiero que nos veamos. Necesito verte para aclarar ciertas ideas que me rondan__la cabeza con respecto a ti. Por eso te esperaré en Londres, en el Callejón knockturn el día de Nochebuena a las nueve de la noche. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar._

_Sé que no me fallarás. Pronto comprenderás todo, querida._

_Tuyo de nuevo, _

_R.L._

Al parecer aquellas dos semanas iban a ser un completo caos.

**0o0o0**

No le gustaba nada dejar Hogwarts estando las cosas tan revueltas. Alice no hacía más que pensar en esto mientras comía algunos dulces que Frank y ella le habían comprado a la señora del carrito. Siempre que se sentía ansiosa le daba por comer, y aquél momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Frank a su lado tampoco decía nada. Comía en silencio con la mirada ausente. Conocía demasiado a su chico como para intuir que le pasaba algo. Aún así no se atrevía a preguntarle nada debido al problema que acababan de superar en su relación. No quería que nada volviese a interponerse entre ambos. Por eso, mantuvo el silencio disfrutando del sabor de los dulces en su boca.

-Mi madre nos estará esperando en el andén…- murmuró Frank inesperadamente

-¿tu madre?- repitió la chica como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra

-Ya la conoces, Ally. La has visto muchas veces venir a buscarme.

_Eso era antes, cuando yo no era tu novia_, pensó ella asustada. Siempre había pensado que no estaba a la altura de salir con un Longbottom, y menos después de lo sucedido en Halloween. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Augusta Longbottom en aquellos momentos?.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Frank extrañado.

-Nada, tonterías mías supongo.

Se reclinó en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Y pensó en sus abuelos. Aún sufría pensando en lo injusto que había sido que se los arrebatasen de aquella forma tan cruel. Se tensó recordando en los últimos minutos que había pasado con ellos el verano anterior. _Tan sólo cinco meses antes_, se dijo frustrada.

-Ally…- oyó cómo la llamaba su chico mientras se sentaba más cerca.

-Estoy bien- mintió forzando una sonrisa

-Mentirosa

Cariñosamente Frank la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con ansía. Alice se relajó oyendo los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

-Si te preocupa lo que dirá mi madre al verte, te puedo asegurar que…

-No pasa nada. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño

Se estremeció al recibir un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sonrió encantada al sentir el sabor a caramelo que aún él tenía.

-Frank…

-¿sí?

-No dejes de abrazarme.

Él intensificó el abrazo demostrándole que no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Alice no pudo más que volver a relajarse inmersa en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Frank Longbottom.

-Tengo que contarte algo que puede que no te vaya a gustar- logró confesar él después de pensárselo mucho.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sólo quería protegerte, Ally. Sé cuánto sufriste separándote de él antes, y no quería que volviera a hacerte daño. No puedo fiarme de sus intenciones, cielo.

-¿separándome de quién?

-He mantenido una interesante conversación con Snape sobre ti.

-¿qué has hecho qué?

No había querido gritar, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Había hablado con Severus? Se entristeció al pensar en la tarde que había pasado junto al Slytherin. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía en aquellos momentos, había disfrutado de la compañía de Severus, como hacían antes cuándo todo era genial entre ellos.

-Quería asegurarme de que nada te hiciese daño, mi amor.

-Severus nunca me haría daño…

-La gente cambia, cielo

-Pero él…

No pudo continuar. Frank volvió a besarla haciéndole olvidarse del mundo entero. Se rindió a él sabiendo que discutir no tendría sentido.

-Frank… te quiero.

Le sintió sonreír y se relajó en sus brazos de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo era Navidad.

Y Lo único verdaderamente importante era el amor.

**0o0o0**

Inquieta y tensa, Lily caminaba junto al merodeador sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Intuía que él necesitaba seguir en silencio. Y por eso no le presionaba. Así tenía tiempo de reflexionar sobre el comportamiento de su novio. Aún seguía un poco enfadada con él por el poco tacto del que había hecho gala minutos antes. ¿Es que no sabía que lo que Remus necesitaba era tranquilidad?

_No, James sólo pensaba en su mejor amigo, _se vio obligada a admitir desinflándose un poco. Nunca antes había deseado defender a Sirius Black, pero tras ver su rostro tan triste después del suceso, cómo se obligaba a llamar a ese beso conflictivo, sabía que no podía ponerse en su contra. Y menos ahora que se había decidido a iniciar su plan con él y cierta amiga suya que no hacía más que esconderse.

-No puedo reprocharle a James que quiera ayudarle…- musitó en voz baja llegando al final del compartimiento que vigilaba.- Yo haría lo mismo por Eli.

Se entristeció al pensar en ella. Había desaparecido literalmente y lo entendía. Sabía cuánto amaba su amiga a Remus y lo que pensaba de la relación que éste había tenido siempre con Alexandra. Sin lugar a dudas, ahora tendría que estar sola, sufriendo por ello. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerla compañía… si hubiera estado en su lugar, sabía que lo único que necesitaría sería tener a sus amigas cerca para sentirse mejor.

-Ve con ella

Se giró sobresaltada al oír a hablar a Remus. Su tono de voz era ronco, y su expresión inescrutable. Le miró fijamente sin entenderle en verdad.

-Hablaste en voz alta- le explicó suavemente- Estás preocupada por Elizabeth. Por eso te digo, ve con ella.

-¿Y tú?

-Seguiré nuestro recorrido solo.

-Remus…

-Estoy bien, Lily- le sonrió mirándola a los ojos- Haces bien queriéndote ir con Elizabeth… pero no sólo con ella. Deberías ir también con Ally y Alexandra.

-Me lees demasiado el pensamiento, Lupin.

Le vio encogerse de hombros antes de partir sin ella. Se quedó mirándole fijamente unos instantes antes de ponerse en movimiento. No pensaba permitir que sus amigas estuviesen separadas esos días, y mucho menos los merodeadores. Sabía que James había planeado aquella fiesta con sus amigos, para llenar el hueco que su madre había dejado en su vida. Y ella se aseguraría de que su chico pasase unas buenas vacaciones de Navidad. Se lo merecía…

…Aunque en momentos cómo el de antes siguiera comportándose cómo un asnito tozudo y gruñón.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth deseaba encerrarse en una habitación oscura y llorar sin parar durante horas. Si se había sentido horriblemente mal ante el regreso de Rosier, ahora ese dolor se había intensificado, sabiendo que siempre había tenido razón con respecto a la relación que unía a Remus y a Alexandra.

-Y yo como una estúpida enamorada de él… ¿cuándo voy a aprender?

Una vez que les había visto besarse, se había marchado corriendo sin querer mirar atrás. No habría creído soportar verles después juntos en cada momento. Por ello, había pasado el resto del tiempo que le quedaba para tomar el tren, caminando por el borde del bosque prohibido. No iba a ver a nadie hasta que no llegase a Londres.

Ahora se encontraba sola, acurrucada en una esquina de uno de los vagones del fondo, con los ojos cerrados. Pensaba que si ignoraba a quiénes pasasen por su lado, la dejarían tranquila con su soledad. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuándo oyó cómo abrían la puerta a su derecha.

-Márchate…- musitó sin alzar la vista.

En la estancia reinó el silencio. Eli sentía cómo su corazón latía alocadamente al compás de la respiración del intruso. Le maldijo por irrumpir en su distanciamiento. Se preparó para gritarle por meterse dónde no le llamaban, cuándo sintió aquella caricia en su rostro. Se sorprendió al notar cómo le limpiaba las lágrimas que había estado derramando sin ser consciente de ello.

-No llores, Elizabeth- musitó la voz más preciosa del mundo- Me parte el corazón verte llorar.

Abrió los ojos con el corazón en un puño y se quedó prendada de la mirada de color miel que estaba posada en ella.

-Remus…

-No sé que te habrá hecho tu chico, pero no llores más. No merece la pena que sufras por él.

Si tan sólo él supiera que su agonía había sido provocada por su causa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió ella conteniéndose para no preguntarle el paradero de Alexandra.

-Soy prefecto, se supone que mi deber es comprobar que todo esté bien- contestó con tristeza.

Ella asintió sin poder despegar la vista de él. ¿Cómo podía pensar si quiera que podría llegar a odiar a ese chico?. ¿Quién podría detestar a esos ojos tan tiernos que la miraban con dulzura y preocupación?

-Estoy bien, Remus- mintió Eli dándose cuenta de que no podría obligarle a que la quisiera sólo a ella.

Él la taladró con la mirada mientras su mano seguía acariciando suavemente su rostro. Elizabeth no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar ante su contacto. Era la primera vez que veía a Remus Lupin con aquella expresión tan triste en el rostro. ¡Por Merlín, cómo le amaba!. Demasiado como para no querer hacerle sentir mejor.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-No soy yo quién está llorando, Eli

Eli… ¿Cómo podía sonar tan bien su nombre en sus labios? Inmediatamente se reprochó pensar de aquella forma. ¡No tenía doce años!

-No, no lloras…- confirmó ella cuando pudo recuperar el habla- pero tus ojos están apagados.

-Eres demasiado perceptiva- sonrió él acercándose a su lado lentamente.

-Remus…

No la dejó terminar. La sorprendió atrayéndola a sus brazos y robándole un beso que le supo a gloria. ¡Remus Lupin la estaba besando! Ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños se había imaginado que algún día llegase a suceder algo así. Alzó sus manos hacia él y dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía, le correspondió con todo su corazón.

Ya nada más importaba. Ni el dolor, ni la angustia que pocos minutos antes había sentido. Sólo el calor y la ternura que emanaban de sus labios. ¡Labios que sabían a chocolate!.

-Elizabeth…- musitó él separándose sólo unos centímetros de su rostro- Ahora sí lo he sentido.

Le miró obnubilada por el brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Sentido?

-Eres tú, sólo tú- respondió Remus con voz ronca- Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

Eli fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle sobre su extraño comportamiento cuando él se lo impidió besándola de nuevo. Y entonces otra vez volvió a olvidarse de todo, excepto de lo feliz que se sentía en aquél momento.

**0o0o0**

-Lucius me lo ha contado todo

Severus suspiró al oír aquellas palabras. Sabía que tarde o temprano Lucius le diría la verdad de lo sucedido en Halloween, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto, y menos en aquél momento. Ya bastante mal se sentía al haber averiguado que aquellos ancianitos eran los queridos abuelos de Ally.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Evan.

-No, no lo sabes- musitó él furioso arrancándole de las manos el libro de pociones que estaba hojeando- Deja los malditos libros a un lado y préstame toda tu atención. No voy a repetirte dos veces esto que te voy a decir.

-Evan, no…

-¡Silencio!- rugió mirándole con cara de pocos amigos

Miró hacia la puerta y al ver que estaban completamente solos volvió a concentrar toda su atención en él.

-Ahora eres un mortífago, Severus. Por lo tanto, no se te permiten fracasos, dudas o huidas. Llevas en tu brazo la marca de nuestro Señor. Es todo un honor que hayas sido uno de los pocos elegidos para seguir sus órdenes.

El aludido quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero optó por seguir en silencio al ver la mirada asesina que su amigo le lanzaba. No estaba tan loco como para llevar la contraria a Evan Rosier, en las raras veces que se dejaba dominar por la ira.

-Tengo que advertirte- continuó con el mismo tono de aviso- estoy seguro de que mi prima te estará vigilando. Ella es demasiado perceptiva con todos los iniciados, y si tú aún no has cumplido con tu deber, Bella debe intuir que pasa algo raro contigo. Por algo es la única miembro femenina entre los nuestros.

Asintió dándole por enterado que había captado el mensaje que le quería transmitir. Estaba a prueba. Genial, justo ahora que peor y más débil se sentía iban a controlarle.

-Yo no voy a cubrirte, Severus. Si alguien descubre la verdad, y me pregunte no pienso encubrirte. Porque seas mi único verdadero amigo no voy a hacerte de niñera. Es más- añadió con frialdad- Si vuelves a fallar, yo mismo tendré el placer de acabar contigo. Por encima de todo, está nuestra causa. Seguir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Lo demás carece de importancia, ¿lo has entendido?

-Perfectamente, Evan.

_Estoy solo, en resumidas cuentas_ pensó una vez se hubo marchado su amigo. Tomó de nuevo su libro, y sin en verdad leerlo siquiera, se quedó pensando en lo bueno que tenía su vida cuándo era el hermanito mayor de Alice. Fijó su vista en un punto perdido, y suspiró por décima vez en el día.

Si Ally ahora estaba fuera de su alcance más que nunca, ni de lejos, cabía imaginarse la distancia a la que cierta pelirroja que llevaba oculta en su corazón estaría en esos momentos.

**0o0o0**

Era la décima vez que se levantaba de lo nervioso que se encontraba. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que su pelirroja se marchase así horas antes, y tampoco le gustaba para nada seguir sin tener noticias de ella. Ni siquiera Remus había regresado. Y ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Desde cuándo tardaban tanto en realizar sus obligaciones de prefectos?.

A su lado, Peter y Maddy le miraban con precaución. Ninguno había querido romper el silencio porque sabían el ánimo que el merodeador portaba en aquellos momentos.

-Seguro que Evans lo está haciendo a propósito- gruñó James ya sin saber qué pensar- Me ha visto hacerle esas inocentes preguntas a Lunático y piensa que yo estoy en contra de él por eso.

-No fueron inocentes preguntas- le corrigió Peter ganándose una mirada asesina por su intervención.

-Yo sólo quería ayudar… No sé porqué mi pelirroja tiene que tomárselo tan enserio. ¿Acaso no sabe que yo sólo me preocupo por mis amigos?

-Lo que tú haces ahora es gritar más bien, Cornamenta- musitó una voz divertida en la puerta.

Tres cabezas se giraron sorprendidas hacia allí al ver apoyado en el quicio a Sirius con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar bien, aunque James pudo notar que su mirada estaba entristecida. No sabía dónde había estado aquellas últimas horas, pero según lo que conocía a su amigo, intuía que no lo había pasado nada bien.

-¡Ya era hora de que regresarás!- exclamó siguiéndole la broma, prometiéndose en silencio, que cuándo estuviesen a solas ambos hablarían seriamente.- Incluso estaba barajando la idea de ir en busca de Quejicus. Seguro que hubieras aparecido en el momento justo de gastarle una broma.

-Habría sido un buen método- afirmó él entrando en la estancia- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Sirius observó a sus tres compañeros alzando una ceja al notar el silencio que se había producido ante su pregunta. Suspiró creyendo que el causante era él por haberse marchado así, sin decir nada a nadie. Estaba convencido de que era normal querer buscar un rincón de soledad cuando uno descubría que alguien le había mentido repetidas veces sobre el mismo tema.

-No me refería a Alexandra- musitó enseguida de lo que se arrepintió al segundo de pronunciar su nombre.- quiero decir, Halliwell- se vio obligado a corregir enfadándose consigo mismo.

-Remus y Lily se marcharon hace un rato para hacer su ronda- comentó Peter de pasada.

-Hace varias horas- puntualizó James dejándose caer en el asiento de golpe

-Y Frank y Alice estarán solos después de su reconciliación- comentó Maddy mirando al suelo.

Aspecto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los merodeadores.

-¿Y Turner?

-Desaparecida en combate.

El chico de gafas tenía una teoría sobre este último asunto, pero prefería no decir nada de momento. Antes tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas entre Remus y Sirius. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de la mirada tan extraña que había aparecido en el rostro de su mejor amigo cuándo Colagusano había nombrado al prefecto.

-¿Por qué gritabas cuándo entré?- inquirió Sirius deseoso de pensar en algo neutral.

-Lily…- suspiró él

-¿Ya habéis tenido vuestra primera discusión?

-No exactamente- precisó él sin saber si aquello era cierto o no- Se marchó enfadada, supongo. La alteré.

-Tu pelirroja siempre está alterada, James. Está en sus genes.

-Canuto…

-Vale- se defendió él mirándole fijamente al ver lo nervioso que su amigo estaba- ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

La mirada de Cornamenta se iluminó al oírle. Se levantó en el acto sin dejarle decir nada más y se encaminó hacia la puerta en un par de segundos.

-Quedan quince minutos para que lleguemos- les recordó Peter alzando la voz, para que le oyesen.

-Volveremos antes- dijo simplemente Sirius saludándole con un gesto.

**0o0o0**

Deshacer el camino andado no era tan fácil como en ocasiones anteriores. De eso Lily estaba más que segura mientras recorría en silencio los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts.

Tal y como Remus le había aconsejado, había comenzado a buscar a sus amigas. Necesitaba hablar con ellas a solas antes de que llegasen a la estación de King Cross. Intuía que iba a ser complicado mantener en un mismo lugar a Alexandra y a Elizabeth, más por cabezonería de ésta última que nada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Marcharse del castillo con las cosas tan revueltas no le parecía una buena señal.

_Y encontrarme con estos individuos tampoco, _pensó dándose valor a sí misma al abrir un vagón y encontrarse de lleno con Lucius Malfoy y su séquito charlando animadamente. Se disculpó con educación antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

No obstante, en contra de sus deseos, Malfoy salió en su busca son una sonrisa maliciosa. Por suerte para él, la Gryffindor no se había percatado del brillo tan peculiar que se había asomado en sus ojos al contemplarla allí, sola.

-Evans- le gritó él yendo tras ella.

Lils se giró a regañadientes. No le apetecía mucho quedarse en un habitáculo tan cercano a ese chico.

-Tengo prisa.

-Los prefectos tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma- advirtió él andando hasta ella con lentitud- y sobre todo tenemos que escuchar los consejos de los nuestros. Yo también soy un prefecto.

Ella le miró con desconfianza al oír en su tono de voz algo extraño. Quizás fuera por el ataque que había sufrido semanas atrás, pero su instinto le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos instantes era correr y alejarse de él enseguida. Pero se obligó a sí misma a no dejarse vencer por el miedo. Lily Evans no era cobarde. Ella era bruja, y además ahora sí tenía su varita a mano. Lucius Malfoy no la intimidaría. Eran uno contra uno.

-¿Asustada?- musitó él sonriente al ver su expresión- No sé si lo sabrás, pero nada más lleguemos a Londres, me marcho de aquí. Se necesita mi presencia en otros lugares más interesantes.

-Eso no tiene que ver conmigo

-Yo creo que sí- adujo Lucius caminando hacia ella peligrosamente, lo que la obligaba a retroceder pasito a pasito.- Si me marcho de aquí es para no volver en mucho tiempo, años quizás… ¿crees que puedo hacerlo sin despedirme como se debe de mis queridos amigos los merodeadores?

Las alarmas que minutos antes habían sonado en su cerebro se intensificaron ahora más. Se preguntó durante unos segundos porqué estaba todo tan silencioso en aquella zona del tren. Hacía varios minutos que no oía ninguna conversación, ni jaleo en los vagones de alrededor.

_Genial, Lily, te has metido tú solita en territorio Slytherin_, se regañó a sí misma dándose cuenta de su fallo. Estaba tan preocupada por el problema surgido entre sus dos amigas, que ni cuenta se había dado de por dónde caminaba. _James va a matarme si se entera de esto._

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya- adujo con tranquilidad.

-¿Tan pronto?- se burló él mirándola con desprecio- ¿no quieres jugar conmigo, _sangre sucia?_

Casi se le escapó un grito al sentir cómo alguien la agarraba por detrás con fuerza. Intentó alcanzar su varita para defenderse, pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Otra vez.

-Te tengo, Evans- susurró en su oído una voz.

-Buen momento para aparecer, Albert- le felicitó el rubio sonriente.

Tanto Lucius como Zabini tenían mucho que hacerle pagar a los merodeadores por todo lo que les habían hecho, ¿por qué no comenzar con aquella pelirroja que ambos sabían era importante para ellos?.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir leyendome. Intentaré aumentar mi ánimo y a ver si puedo seguir escribiendo.**

**Un abrazo enorme. Y disfrutad del veranito.**

**xxlizzie**


	38. Sé defenderme sola, Malfoy

**Hola**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi.**

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y tres:**

_**Sé defenderme sola, Malfoy**_

--

El sonido del bullicio y del aviso del tren de que ya había llegado a la estación fue lo único que logró separar los labios de Remus y de Elizabeth. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado horas, abrazados el uno al otro, besándose sin parar.

Horas en las que Remus había sido completamente feliz. Nunca antes, a excepción de sus momentos como merodeador, había llegado a sentirse tan pleno. Estar junto a Elizabeth, encima de ella, sintiéndola en todo su esplendor era algo que sólo había llegado a soñar. Nunca se había imaginado que pudiera llegar a hacerlo real.

En el fondo sabía que no se la merecía. ¿Cómo un licántropo podía aspirar a algo tan maravilloso?.

-Elizabeth…- susurró con voz ronca enredando los dedos en su hermoso cabello.

-Tienes que irte- musitó ella leyendo aquella verdad en su rostro

-Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… esto no…

-Lo has hecho por Alexandra, lo sé Remus, no tienes que explicarme nada.

Él se quedó helado al escucharla. ¿Acababa de decirle que sí la había besado había sido causa de Alexandra?.

Era cierto que había necesitado estar junto a ella para aclarar sus sentimientos tras lo sucedido en el castillo, pero nada tenía que ver con su amiga. Lo frustrante de todo era que no podía explicarle nada ahora.

La sintió moverse debajo suyo y comprendió que intentaba alejarse de él. Se apartó con cuidado dejándola levantarse del suelo.

-No le diré a nada a nadie- prometió Eli tristemente

-No es lo que piensas- susurró él sintiéndose torpe.

Tenía que hacerle entender lo importante que había sido besarla. Lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Abrió la boca para intentarlo cuando ella se lo impidió con un simple gesto.

-A fin de cuentas yo he hecho lo mismo contigo, Remus. Si te he besado ha sido porque discutí con mi chico. Supongo que a ti te pasaría lo mismo con Alexandra. No debemos darle más importancia de la que tiene.

Y sin más se marchó dejándole con el corazón destrozado.

Durante un minuto, Remus se quedó inmóvil pensando que le acababan de enviar al infierno después de haberle dejado probar el paraíso. ¿Eso había significado para Elizabeth?. ¿Simple despecho?.

Se estremeció sintiéndose un necio. Él mismo reconocía que no merecía estar con nadie por su condición. Saber lo que Eli pensaba no tendría que hacerle sentir mal. Tenía que asumirlo, como siempre lo había hecho. El problema era intentar hacérselo entender a su corazón.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Elizabeth Turner era la tercera chica que besaba en su vida. Y la única que había significado algo verdaderamente importante para él.

_Idiota_, se llamó a sí mismo pensando en Alexandra. Besar a Eli le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido en el castillo. Ya había sospechado algo raro al haber contemplado la nueva decoración que habían maquinado Lindsey y Criss. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Por eso se puso en marcha. Ni su tonto corazón, ni su estupidez le iban a impedir encontrarse con cierta persona. Sabía el daño que podía haberle causado a su amigo al haberle visto besándose con Alexandra. _A saber que está pensando ahora, _se reprochó duramente sintiéndose tonto. Conociendo tan bien a Canuto, estaba convencido de que en aquellos momentos pensaría lo peor de él.

Y no podía permitirlo.

Tenía que contarle la verdad en aquél preciso momento.

**0o0o0**

Lucius había desaparecido.

Cissy estaba preocupada por el paradero de su chico. Llevaba un buen rato buscándole por todo el tren y no había logrado dar con él. Ahora que al fin había llegado a su destino, temía que ya se hubiera marchado. Sabía perfectamente que la pretensión de él era despedirse después de haber hecho el amor, pero ella necesitaba verle una última vez. Aún no estaba resignada del todo a pasar tanto tiempo alejada de su lado.

Por ello ahora se encontraba apoyada cerca de la entrada del tren, observando a cada alumno que salía de él. No pensaba moverse del sitio hasta que no le hubiera visto. Ni siquiera haber visto a su hermana observándola desde lejos junto a su prometido la convencía de ello.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, primita?- musitó Evan a su espalda.

Se sobresaltó al verle aparecer de la nada. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Estoy esperando a alguien…

-Si es por Malfoy, está ocupado en estos momentos- susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Bastante ocupado diría yo.

Narcisa le miró con el corazón encogido. Había captado al segundo lo que él quería decir. Se hundió al pensar que ya estaba con otra persona y aún no se había marchado de la ciudad.

-Eres su prometida pero no su dueña- le recordó con frialdad- Escúchalo y memorízatelo.

-Gracias por la información.

Se volvió dispuesta a marcharse lo antes posible. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar y no quería que su primo la viera así. Sabía perfectamente lo que él tramaba contándole aquello. Quería que se fortaleciese para que no la hicieran daño. Si tan sólo Evan supiese que con estar separada de Lucius ya sufría un infierno…

-Espera- la detuvo tomando su mano

Ella le observó impaciente. Sabía que Bella los estaba observando en la distancia con interés.

-¿Qué más quieres, Evan?

-Preguntarte si sabes dónde está mi hermanita- susurró él con mirada avariciosa- Quiero ser yo quién la lleve a casa. Nadie la ha visto desde que salimos del castillo.

-No me extraña

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Cissy dudó muy a su pesar. Elizabeth Turner no le caía nada bien. Más bien la odiaba por todo lo que ella representaba. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía conmovida por su causa. Sabía perfectamente de quién estaba enamorada, y lo que había sucedido delante de todos los alumnos con Lupin como protagonista. Ella misma sabía lo que era amar a alguien que no hacía más que causarle dolor y penas.

-A nadie le gusta sentirse presionada, Evan- improvisó decidiendo no ser ella quién le dijera la verdad

-Yo no presiono, prima, tomo directamente lo que deseo- precisó fríamente- Y mi hermanastra está dentro de mis planes.

-Entonces ahí la tienes- musitó feliz al verla cruzar a pocos metros de distancia.

Él sonrió satisfecho antes de ir tras su presa. Porque para Narcisa eso era ella. Una presa que tarde o temprano caería en la trampa.

_Y a mi no debe importarme, _se dijo suspirando hondo. Bella parecía a punto de perder la paciencia por su retraso y no quería que pagara cualquier frustración con ella.

Lucius ya la había dejado bien servida en ese aspecto.

**0o0o0**

-¡Frank, querido, qué alegría que ya estés aquí!

El muchacho sonrió al oír la voz de su madre. La había echado de menos aquellos últimos días. Desde que su padre muriese apenas unos años antes, había logrado encontrar en ella un apoyo que le había servido para seguir adelante. Su madre era una de las personas más especiales del mundo, junto con su querida Alice.

Se volvió hacia ésta para tomar su mano. Quería que su madre viera lo feliz que se sentía al por fin estar junto a la chica. Durante muchas noches, ella misma había intentando aconsejarle sobre su vida sentimental. A decir verdad, en ese aspecto era el único en el que no le había hecho mucho caso. Quizá la consecuencia directa de eso fuera su pasada relación con Cristina.

_Pero es mejor no recordar eso,_ pensó mientras la observaba pasar a su lado echa una furia en dirección hacia su nueva amiga, Lindsey. Era más que obvio cuál era el plan de ambas, y más tras su truco de las ramas de muérdago. Lo que no había llegado a entender era el papel que tanto Alexandra como Remus habían jugado en ello.

-Frank…

Observó a su chica al notar cómo su mano se tensaba. Sonrió pensando que quizá ella se encontrase nerviosa ahora que iba a pasar tiempo junto a su madre. Sabía de sobra que Ally la conocía. Otras veces habían hablado, aunque había sido cuándo ellos dos sólo eran amigos. Quizás ahora se sintiese presionada por su recién iniciada relación sentimental.

-Mi madre sabe lo mucho que te quiero, cielo- le susurró en su oído cariñosamente.

Ella asintió haciéndole reír. Su expresión corporal contradecía a sus buenos propósitos. Se prometió a sí mismo lograr antes de que terminasen aquellas dos semanas, que su chica se relajase delante de su madre. A fin de cuentas, Augusta Longbottom no era un ogro. _Al menos no lo es cuando me porto bien_, pensó divertido sabiendo el carácter que su madre se gastaba.

Dejó atrás sus pensamientos cuando ambos llegaron hasta ella.

-Mamá, ya conoces a Alice- dijo Frank sonriente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Un gesto que lo decía todo.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, querida- musitó Augusta clavando su penetrante mirada en ella

-Lo mismo digo.

-Frank me ha contado muchas cosas de ti. Su chica ideal... así solía definirte.

-Mamá...

Ella sonrió misteriosamente sin dejar de observar directamente a la rubia. Frank no supo porqué, pero sintió un pequeño mal presentimiento. El año pasado, cuando se encontró por casualidad con Cristina siendo su novia, no le había echado ni una sola mirada. Y parecía no poder apartar su vista de Ally.

Aquello no podía ser bueno.

-Vamos a casa, mamá. Esta noche tenemos que ir directamente a la casa de los padres de Alice. Recuerda que pasaré las Navidades con ellos.

-Lo recuerdo- susurró cáusticamente- de eso precisamente quería hablar contigo. Bueno, con vosotros- añadió incluyéndola a la joven también a regañadientes

Se quedó en silencio esperando que dijera su objeción, porque sabía que tenía que haber alguna. Cuando semanas atrás, la había escrito para comunicarle su decisión de acompañar a Alice aquellos días, se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había aceptado su decisión sin protestar ni nada. Intuía que tarde o temprano, alguna oposición por su parte aparecía.

Por eso, no tenía por qué haber sido sorprendido, cuando Augusta Longbottom terminó diciendo lo que pensaba hacer.

-A mi también me gustaría pasar el día de Navidad contigo, Frank.

**0o0o0**

Salieron juntos del expreso al ver que ya los demás alumnos se habían marchado. Peter hubiera deseado esperar a sus amigos en el mismo vagón de antes, pero algo le decía que lo mejor era salir para que el señor Potter no se preocupase por su tardanza.

Maddy había estado de acuerdo con él. Ella también tenía que salir pronto. Le había contado que cómo cada año, sus padres enviaban a uno de sus empleados a recogerla y llevarla a su casa. Por eso, lo que quería hacer era acercarse a él y darle la carta que tan concienzudamente había escrito horas atrás.

-Así sabrán que estoy bien- había murmurado Maddy satisfecha consigo mismo.

Si le había extrañado su forma de proceder, no había dicho nada. Él mismo no mantenía una verdadera relación de familia con los suyos. Desde pequeño había aprendido a no confiar en nada, y menos en su familia. Nunca habían ido a buscarle, ni a llevarle. Siempre estaban muy ocupados, administrando el poco dinero que llevaban a casa.

Y ya no le importaba. Sobre todo desde que era un merodeador. Para Peter, su única familia eran los merodeadores y Madeleine Albright. Por ellos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Lo que sea- afirmó en voz alta dándole un beso a su novia

-¿estás bien, Peter?

-Claro que sí, ratoncita

La vio asentir un poco confundida. Sonrió ante la expresión de su rostro. ¡Cómo la amaba! Gracias a ella se estaba convirtiendo en una persona mejor. Y no podía más que sentirse orgulloso por ello.

Elevó la vista y saludó con su mano al padre de James. Estaba junto a la señora Longbottom dialogando tranquilamente. Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo Frank al verle mirando nervioso a su madre.

-Enseguida vuelvo- le susurró Maddy al oído antes de echar a correr en dirección contraria.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Peter- musitó amablemente Harold Potter con una sonrisa- Me alegra verte bien.

-Gracias, señor.

-¿Y mi hijo?

-Con los demás. Ahora venían.

El adulto asintió y Colagusano suspiró para sus adentros esperando que Cornamenta y Canuto llegasen cuanto antes junto a Lily. Estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por su tardanza.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer en estas vacaciones, jovencito?

Las palabras de Augusta Longbottom le hicieron volver a prestar atención a la conversación.

-Maddy y yo nos vamos con James- contestó con seguridad viendo cómo su chica regresaba ya con las mejillas sonrosadas

-¿Y que hay de tu familia?- insistió la mujer con un tono de regaño.

-Mamá…- protestó Frank adivinando lo que trataba de hacer.

-Para mí mis amigos son mi familia- Aseguró abrazando por la cintura a su chica una vez la tuvo a mano- James me invitó a pasar estas fechas en su casa, y si a su padre aquí presente no le importa que le molestemos, estoy… estamos encantados de ir- finalizó incluyendo en sus palabras a Maddy.

Augusta frunció el ceño, mientras que Harold reía encantado. Nunca había visto al pequeño Peter Pettigrew hablando con tanta seguridad. Su sexto sentido le decía que la causa de ello era la jovencita tan encantadora y sonrojada, que tenía a su lado.

-Una buena respuesta, muchacho

-Espero que paséis unas buenas Navidades entonces- musitó la mujer dando por terminada su presencia- Vamos Frank, el pastel que hice se estará enfriando. ¿Te gustan los pasteles, Alicia?

-Alice…- dijeron a la vez Frank y Peter

-Lo que sea- suspiró la matriarca Longbottom- Lo dicho, Feliz Navidad

Y sin más se marchó seguido de un enfadado Frank y una cohibida Alice tras sus pasos.

-Acabamos de presenciar a una lobezna protegiendo a su cachorro…- murmuró Harold con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Frank no necesita que nadie le proteja de su chica- contestó Madeleine sin pensar. De lo que se arrepintió al instante.- Lo siento, no quise…

Harold sonrió dándole a entender que la había comprendido perfectamente. Posó su vista en la entrada esperando a su hijo con un toque nervioso, que pudo disimular sin problema.

¿Por qué James estaría tardando tanto?

**0o0o0**

Estaba impaciente por verla.

Rodolphus miraba atentamente a cada una de las personas que iban de un lado a otro en el andén. Aún no había visto a quiénes sus ojos ansiaban encontrar y se estaba poniendo nervioso, cosa rara en él.

A su lado Bellatrix y su hermana conversaban en voz baja. Intuía por el tono de sus voces que estaban discutiendo. Algo le decía que a su futura cuñadita le sucedía alguna cosa, pero se dijo que le daba igual. El único motivo por el que él estaba allí era para ver a Snape. Tenía que asegurarse de que había cumplido bien su cometido.

¿Por qué había elegido a Snape para entregarle aquella misiva a Halliwell? Muy sencillo. Porque no confiaba en él y ese sentimiento era recíproco. Sabía que su mera presencia causaría si no temor, cierto respeto hacia su persona. Por su poder, su magia y dinastía, y de eso precisamente se había aprovechado para el buen funcionamiento de su plan. Al fin y al cabo, Severus Snape no era más que un novato en la causa. Más le valía ganarse sus favores si quería terminar bien parado en el mundo que se había introducido él solo por propia voluntad.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga- Oyó cómo su prometida sentenciaba con frialdad.

Dejó atrás sus propios pensamientos y fijó su mirada en la pequeña Narcisa Black, cómo la calificaba él. No había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo para él, una niña insignificante que seguía al pie de la letra las órdenes de su hermana mayor. A Andrómeda Black no valía la pena ni siquiera mencionarla. De las tres, la única que valía la pena era su futura esposa, y Rodolphus no podría estar más orgulloso por saberla suya para siempre.

-Se están retrasando…- murmuró deseoso de marcharse de allí.

Si no podía encontrar ni a Halliwell ni a Snape, prefería regresar a casa. Aún tenía muchos libros por catalogar, y misiones que preparar. Por algo, le gustaban las Navidades. En ese punto estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Bella. Aquella época era la idónea para causar daño y dolor, y no quería perder el tiempo. Dos semanas eran poco tiempo para que pudiese llevar a cabo todos sus planes.

-Lucius estaba ocupado- aventuró Cissy sin mirar a nadie en concreto- No creo que le veamos ahora.

-No es a él a quién esperamos- la cortó bruscamente posando su mirada en la salida del tren.

-A él en cambio sí- anunció Bella con los ojos brillantes.

Rodolphus no pudo más que sonreír al ver caminar lentamente a Severus Snape en busca de alguien. Asintió con arrogancia al ver que a quién el Slytherin buscaba no era otro más que él. Con un simple gesto le dio a saber que había hecho lo que le había pedido sin mayor problema.

Perfecto.

Eso quería decir que todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

Se giró hacia su prometida e inesperadamente la besó con pasión sin importarle quién pudiera fijarse en ellos. Ella se abrió a él, como siempre hacía, devolviéndole aquél beso con todas sus fuerzas.

-Podemos irnos ya- aseguró sonriente.

-Tenemos que hablar con nuestro sospechoso- susurró ella observando fríamente cómo Snape se alejaba de su punto de visión.

-Le veremos en la reunión, querida, como a todos. Además, esto se está llenando de personas indeseadas.

Señaló con un gesto a la derecha, dónde el maldito auror Harold Potter hablaba tranquilamente con el merodeador más insignificante y su novia mientras esperaban a los demás. A su lado, se encontraban la viuda Longbottom y otros miembros del ministerio que era mejor no presionarles antes de tiempo.

-Cuánta basura- escupió Bella fulminándoles con la mirada- Lástima que mi primo se haya unido a ellos.

_La lástima es que él viva, querida_ pensó Rodolphus rememorando su visita a la mansión Black.

-Nos encargaremos de él- afirmó segundos después en voz alta dándose la vuelta.

Llegado el momento utilizaría todas sus armas contra él.

Nadie se ponía en su camino, y salía vivo en el intento.

**0o0o0**

-¡Eh, Remus!

James suspiró aliviado al verle girando una esquina. Habían recorrido todo el expreso de cabo a rabo en busca de su chica, y aún no la habían encontrado. Esperaba que ahora, al ver a su amigo Lunático éste le dijera dónde estaba, porque ya se estaba empezando a preocupar demasiado.

-James… Sirius- susurró fijando su mirada en este último

Giró su vista a uno y a otro y notó la tensión reinante entre ellos. No le gustaba para nada tener que verles así. Eran sus mejores amigos y no tenía pensado permitir que se distanciasen por ningún motivo. Pero por desgracia tenía que dejarlo para después.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó a bocajarro.

-Pensé que estaría con vosotros…- musitó Remus sorprendido- Hace un par de horas que se marchó en busca de sus amigas. Quería hablar con las chicas antes de ir a tu casa.

-Maldita sea- gruñó el chico de gafas frustrado- A Ally y a Frank les acabamos de encontrar y nos han dicho que no la han visto.

-Y Turner ya está fuera- musitó Sirius observándola andar ya fuera de los andenes.

-Quizá esté con Alexandra…

Sirius se tensó tan pronto le oyó pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Por qué no me extraña que tu primer pensamiento sea hacia ella?- ironizó con malhumor.

-Canuto, no creo que…

-Da igual. Lo importante es Lily

Lo más importante del mundo, estuvo de acuerdo James acercándose hasta su mejor amigo. Quizá si miraba por la ventana podía verla fuera, a salvo, que era lo más importante. No podía dejar de pensar que algo podía haberla pasado. No sería de extrañar, después de lo sucedido en Halloween. ¡Maldita sea, él no se había separado ni un momento de ella para protegerla hasta ahora!. ¿Podían tener tan mala suerte que por un maldito momento todo se torciese?

-¿No creeréis que alguien ha querido volver a atacarla, verdad?- inquirió Remus leyendo aquello mismo en la expresión de su amigo.

James se tensó al oírle, mientras que Sirius seguía sin prestarle mucha atención. _Después tendrás la ocasión de hablar con él y explicarle lo sucedido con Alexandra_, se dijo Remus a sí mismo intentando establecer lo que era primordial en aquél momento.

-Busquémosla entonces…

-¿Qué demonios crees que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora?- Estalló Sirius perdiendo la paciencia. Enseguida se tranquilizó y añadió como quién no quiere la cosa: - Tú has sido la última persona que la vio.

-Ella me dijo que iría a ver a las chicas- repitió intentando no hacer caso de la acusación inmersa en las palabras de su amigo.

-Te lo dijo a ti, sólo a ti, ¿por qué será que…?

-¡Basta!

James gritó deseando que se callasen de una vez. Se dio la vuelta sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Lily, no escuchar tontos reproches faltos de verdad.

Sus dos amigos le entendieron al instante y se sintieron culpables.

-Lo siento- musitaron a la vez sin mirarse a los ojos.

A continuación permanecieron en silencio. El sonido del bullicio de los demás alumnos fue apagándose poco a poco, señal inequívoca de que estaban quedándose solos en el tren.

-Lily no puede estar aquí…- susurró James con voz ronca- Si no ya la hubiéramos encontrado. Hemos recorrido cada maldito vagón y nadie la ha visto.

-¿Y Alexandra?- preguntó Remus a sabiendas que su comentario podía no ser muy bien recibido.

-No la hemos encontrado- respondió Sirius con sequedad- pensábamos que estaba contigo.

-La última vez que la vi fue en el castillo después de…

-Besarla…

Remus fue a abrir la boca para explicarse, pero al ver la mirada desesperada de Cornamenta se contuvo. _Primero encontrar a Lily, después contarle la verdad a Canuto, _se repitió por décima vez, _pero una cosa está clara. A partir de este momento, Sirius no podrá negar que siente algo por ella… ¡Si no le conociese diría que por primera vez en su vida estaba celoso!._

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar ante sus locos pensamientos cuando los tres escucharon un ruido a su espalda. Unos pasos lentos que se dirigían hacia ellos. A James casi se le salió el pecho del corazón al reconocer aquella figura a lo lejos.

-¡Lily!- gritó yendo hacia ella, mitad enfadado mitad aliviado de que se encontrase bien.

A fin de cuentas, ¿quién no era capaz de reconocer a su ángel aunque fuera en la distancia?

**0o0o0**

Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas al ver al chico pesadilla caminando detrás de ella. Después de haber estado más de una hora en el paraíso junto a Remus, no quería viajar al infierno de manos de Evan Rosier.

-Lárgate de aquí- espetó sin detener su ritmo

-De eso nada, hermanita, te vienes conmigo a casa. Nuestro padre está deseoso de tenernos a ambos juntos en la mansión.

-Él no es mi padre- gritó harta de aquél tema

Oyó la estúpida sonrisa de él y se tensó. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que si Rosier quería llevarla él en persona a la casa era por algún oscuro motivo y no le hacía ninguna gracia. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no pensaba unirse a nada de lo que se trajese entre manos?

Eli nunca había sido ingenua. Desde su tercer curso en Hogwarts empezó a darse cuenta de los extraños comportamientos que su padre adoptivo tenía. Siempre saliendo de noche, encapuchado de los pies a la cabeza, riéndose de las desgracias que le sucedían a los muggles. ..

Nunca le había seguido la corriente. Ella no pensaba en la pureza de la sangre, ni en que los magos eran superiores a las personas no mágicas. Su mejor amiga, Lily, era de familia muggle.

Lily Evans.

Una bruja maravillosa.

Estupenda amiga y magnífica novia.

Y una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Pero no era la única.

Alice también tenía en sus orígenes restos de sangre muggle.

Sus abuelos lo habían sido… y por desgracia así habían terminado.

Y en cuanto a Alexandra…

_Mejor en ella no pensar_, pensó rabiosa recordando la escena que había presenciado en Hogwarts con su adorado Remus.

Ahora, sin venir a cuenta, Evan había vuelto de su peregrinaje, después de años sin verle, y desde su llegada no hacía más que intentar convencerla de que estaba equivocada con sus creencias. Quería arrastrarla a un mundo que ella ni conocía, ni deseaba, pero que sí intuía. Y no lo iba a permitir.

Hiciera lo que hiciera Evan Rosier, no pensaba entrar en su mundo, fuera cuál fuese este. Ella tenía principios y fuerza de voluntad. Nadie lograría cambiarla.

-¿Quieres estarte quieta de una maldita vez?- Gritó su hermanastro alcanzándola al fin.

-No me toques

-Te tocaré lo que me dé la gana.

Elizabeth intentó soltarse de su amarre, pero fue imposible. Evan tenía demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Llevo un rato buscándote, por el tren, y no te encontré.

-Estaba ocupada- susurró sonrojándose muy a su pesar.

-Tu novio también te estaba buscando- presionó él mirándola fríamente- Tienes los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto y la ropa… arrugada. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo y con quién?

Furiosa, Eli alzó su otra mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada. No pensaba permitir que nadie la interrogase sobre sus cosas y menos ante el maravilloso hecho de haber podido pasar unas fantásticas horas con el chico más dulce de todo el mundo mágico.

-Estúpida- gruñó él devolviéndole el golpe.

Con demasiada fuerza.

Tanta, que logró tirarla al suelo.

-Sigues siendo una furcia, Turner- le escupió rabioso- Los años no te han cambiado.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Levántate del suelo!- gritó él amarrándola de nuevo por el brazo con garras de acero- Estoy deseando que veas la sorpresa que mi padre te tiene preparada.

Eli quiso oponerse, pero al ver que las personas estaban empezando a fijarse en ellos, decidió no dar un escándalo. Esperaría hasta llegar a la casa de su madre para dejar las cosas claras.

No pensaba pasar ni un minuto de más en esa casa.

Pensó en Remus y su corazón se alegró.

Le daba igual lo que le había dicho minutos antes en aquél vagón. Le necesitaba y después de fugarse de su casa, iría a verle.

Le explicaría que le había engañado, y que en verdad le amaba.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de las Navidades.

**0o0o0**

-¡Lily!

La pelirroja sonrió al sentirse protegida entre los brazos de James Potter. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arropar por su calidez. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadada con él?.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?- gritó James zarandeándola ahora que tenía oportunidad- ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, Evans- corrigió Sirius guiñándole un ojo- La próxima vez que quieras perderte, avisa.

Asintió sin decir nada. Notó cómo su novio se tensaba ante su silencio, pero lo prefirió así. No quería que supieran que había vuelto a dejarse a atrapar. Tenía que reconocer que aquello había sido una tontería, otra de las muchas protagonizadas por Lucius Malfoy.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Evans.

-Estuve… por ahí.

Su media mentira fue percibida por los tres merodeadores al acto que se miraron con preocupación durante unos instantes. Lily se encogió al ver que su plan de mantener en secreto lo sucedido iba a fracasar. ¿Tan transparente era?.

-No he encontrado a Eli- musitó enseguida deseando cambiar de tema.

-Normal, he estado con ella desde que te marchaste, Lils.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él ante aquellas tímidas palabras. Uno de ellos más confundido que otra cosa.

-¿Con Turner?- repitió Sirius solo para estar seguro.

-La misma que viste y calza…

-¿Y qué hacías tú con…?

Lily sonrió al ver que su plan estaba funcionando. Con suerte, ambos amigos se pondrían a hablar y solucionarían su pequeño conflicto. Se volvió para mirar a James y así decirle que era mejor dejarlos solos. Su ánimo decayó al ver sus ojos.

Ardían de preocupación y de furia.

-James…

-¿Con Turner…?- terminó Sirius sin despegar su vista de él.

-Quiero la verdad, Evans.

-Es lo que trataba de explicarte antes, Canuto.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para…

-¿Qué pinta Turner en todo esto?

-Estoy esperando, pelirroja.

-Eli es la única que me importa, Sirius.

Los cuatro jóvenes suspiraron fuertemente mirándose los unos a los otros sin pronunciar palabra alguna. _Mala estrategia, Lily_.

-Ven, vamos a hablar…- se rindió ella pensando con rapidez en qué parte debía contarle a su chico sin que se pusiera hecho una furia.

-De eso ni hablar- farfulló Sirius dándose la vuelta- Yo también quiero saber qué te ha pasado. El asunto con Turner puede esperar.

-No creo que…

Remus la cortó con una mirada dándole a entender que lo suyo sí podía esperar. Era mejor hablar con Sirius cuándo estuvieran solos. No quería estropear más las cosas entre ellos.

-Ya está todo solucionado entonces- afirmó James poniéndose delante de ella con los brazos cruzados- Empieza a abrir esa preciosa boquita tuya y cuéntanos lo que ha sucedido.

Rendida, Lily suspiró de nuevo y procedió a hacer lo que los amigos le estaban pidiendo.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Zabini la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la espalda. Cuánto más intentaba alejarse de él, más daño le hacía, aumentando la fuerza con la que la tenía presa. Para colmo de males, no podía alcanzar su varita para darle una lección a aquellos dos producto de matones._

_Tendría que usar su ingenio si quería verse a salvo de ellos._

_-Nada te hará salvarte de mí esta vez, sangre sucia- gruñó maliciosamente Lucius acercándose a ella- pienso divertirme contigo antes de dejarte marchar._

_Alzó su mano y recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo con ella. Lily se estremeció de asco ante su contacto._

_-No me toques…_

_-Vas a ser muy infeliz, Evans, porque pienso tocarte… y mucho._

_Dicho lo cual, subió la mano a su rostro y bruscamente intentó besarla en la boca. Zabini que estaba a su espalda, impedía que hiciese cualquier movimiento extraño, agarrando sus manos con fuerza._

_Lily intentó resistirse. Por nada del mundo quería ser besada por tremendo ser, pero no lo podía evitar. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada e intentar forcejear con toda su energía._

_El beso, húmedo y viscoso terminó sobre sus labios. Se prometió lavarse bien la boca con jabón para quitarse aquella repugnante sensación cuándo pudiera salirse de esa situación._

_-No te resistas, sangre sucia, te va a gustar._

_Ni en sueños, se dijo ella escupiéndole en el rostro. Podría parecer indefensa, pero no pensaba doblegarse ante él. Ya se estaba cansando de ser la débil Lily Evans, a la que magos cómo aquél despreciaban y atacaban sin razón de ser._

_-Potter no está aquí para defenderte- gruñó Lucius golpeándola con fuerza._

_-Sé defenderme sola, Malfoy._

_-Cállate- la zarandeó Zabini para que no pudiese decir nada más._

_No quería formar un escándalo mayor y que les pillasen allí bajo aquellas circunstancias. Una cosa era vengarse a través de ella por el daño que los merodeadores les hacían, y la otra querer ser expulsados de Hogwarts._

_-Hoy vas a aprender una buena lección- le prometió Lucius acariciándole su pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba quitarle la corbata y la camiseta de prefecta que llevaba._

_Una gran lección, repitió Lily viendo que había llegado su oportunidad._

_Fingió rendirse por unos segundos, y cuándo Zabini aflojó su presión, inclinó su rodilla y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Malfoy en su entrepierna. El chico se echó a atrás, gimiendo mientras se llevaba las manos a esa zona en concreto. A continuación, le dio un fuerte pisotón a su segundo atacante, aprovechándose de su sorpresa. Le empujó lejos de sí mientras sacaba su varita y les apuntaba con ella._

_-La lección que he aprendido hoy, Malfoy- susurró ella con los ojos brillantes mientras inmovilizaba mágicamente a Zabini- es que soy lo bastante mujer y bruja como para defenderme yo solita. Y sin necesidad de varita._

_Sin más se marchó pensando que era posible que sus amigos se hubieran preocupado por ella. Se dijo que se daría prisa por volver junto a ellos. Pero eso así. Antes pensaba cumplir lo que se había prometido._

_Iría al primer baño que encontrase para quitarse el asqueroso sabor de los labios de Malfoy de los suyos._

_**-Fin del Flashback.-**_

Lily terminó de contar su relato sin mirar a nadie en particular. Sabía que se había hecho cargo de la situación sin salir mal parada, pero no quería que ellos pensasen que necesitaba ser protegida todo el tiempo. Las últimas semanas había estado sobreprotegida por esos tres merodeadores, y aunque no se podía quejar, no quería que todos sus movimientos estuviesen tan vigilados.

Alzó su mirada para explicarles esto mismo y se quedó paralizada al ver la mirada de odio que James tenía grabada a fuego en su expresión.

-Pienso matarle- gruñó con ira apenas controlada.

-Y yo pienso ser tu cómplice- le apoyó Sirius, tan furioso como él.

-Chicos…- murmuró Remus intentando llamar su atención.

_Gracias a Merlín_, pensó ella al oírle a ese merodeador en concreto hablar. Sabía que Remus nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia apoyaría ningún acto violento. Estaba salvada.

Ambos merodeadores le miraron con la palabra venganza escrita en la cara. Lunático sonrió traviesamente mientras clavaba su mirada en sus ojos.

-Si queremos encontrarles tenemos que darnos prisa- puntualizó señalando hacia la ventana del compartimento, desde dónde podía ver al rubio en concreto caminando a duras penas junto a Albert Zabini.- Tenemos que darle a Malfoy una despedida al estilo merodeador que recuerde toda su vida.

Para desesperación de Lily, James comenzó a asentir ante aquellas palabras, mientras que Sirius le lanzaba una sonrisa orgullosa a su amigo por primera vez en aquél día.

Los tres se pusieron en movimiento al mismo tiempo, dejando a Lily atrás.

-¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan tozudos?- gritó ella yendo detrás de ellos muy a su pesar. Era consciente de la cantidad de gente que había afuera. Adultos, en su mayoría.

¿Qué locura pensaban cometer delante de todos?

¡Merodeadores tenían que ser!.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**De nuevo gracias por subirme reviews, me animan bastante a seguir, aunk sigo excasa de imaginación. Necesito un empujocinto para continuar...**

**q sequita estoy ultimamente.**

**Un abrazo fuerte, y muchos saludos.**

**xxlizzie**


	39. Nunca seré igual que tú

**Hola amigos, aquí vengo con noticias, algunas malas supongo, pero lo dejo para después.**

**Como siempre, disfrutad con la lectura -intentadlo al menos-.**

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro:**

_**Nunca seré igual que tú.  
**_

--

Lucius estaba que echaba chispas por cada poro de su ser. Aún no podía entender cómo la estúpida sangre sucia podía habérsele escapado de las manos. ¡Había estado a punto de lograr su objetivo!. Su maldita impaciencia le había hecho confiarse demasiado y fracasar en su empeño. Si tan sólo pudiese tener de nuevo una oportunidad con ella no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

A su lado estaba Albert, refunfuñando también en voz baja. Pero en su caso, Evans no era la culpable, si no Maddy y el estúpido merodeador que la acompañaba. No entendía cómo una chica tan inteligente como ella podía querer pasar el tiempo con aquél estúpido mediocre antes que con él. ¡Con lo que la amaba!. Y por si fuera poco, se le había escapado la venganza de las manos al no poder dañar a la sangre sucia aquélla.

¡Sin duda era un mal día para haberse levantado!

Ni qué decir tenía lo enfadada que iba a estar la hermana de Cissy esperando por ellos, pensaron los dos con una mueca de disgusto. Ambos sabían que con Bellatrix Black no se podía jugar, a menos que se quisiera salir mal parado. Y para bien o para mal, ella era la designada para aleccionarles y entrenarles, si se podía llamar entrenamiento a lo que tendrían que hacer nada más salir de allí.

Se sorprendieron al poner un pie fuera del expreso y descubrir que la mayoría de los alumnos y sus padres ya se habían marchado. Al parecer otro fallo de su plan había sido calcular el tiempo que tenían para poder llevarlo a cabo. _Podíamos haber sido más evidentes, _pensó Albert con malhumor.

Giró su vista y su enfado se aumentó al ver a su adorada Maddy abrazada a su mayor enemigo. ¿Podía estropearse más aquél día?

-¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido?

Sí, sin duda se podía estropear más. Eso se lo expresaba claramente la expresión del rostro de Bellatrix.

-Ocupándonos de nuestros asuntos- respondió Lucius con calma.

-Me importa muy poco- le cortó ella con frialdad- A partir de ahora estáis a mi cargo. Por lo tanto, vuestra única función es observar todo lo que yo haga y hacer todo lo que yo os ordene. Ni más, ni menos.

-Yo no estaré a tu cargo, cuñada.

Albert observó cómo le brillaba la mirada a ella al oír el comentario de su amigo. Durante un segundo pensó que la futura señora Lestrange haría algo en su contra por osarse contestarla así, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que aunque pocos, aún había gente rondando por allí. Y no debían llamar la atención, al menos no demasiado.

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó deseando poder alejar de su vista a su Maddy.

Parecía que mirase por dónde mirase, siempre terminaba fijando sus ojos en ella abrazada a Pettigrew.

-Falta Snape- gruñó Bella

-Lamento decirte que él ya se habrá marchado- contestó Lucius con una sonrisa- Tenía asuntos propios que resolver- añadió con satisfacción.

Ella asintió mientras un brillo peligroso aparecía en el iris de sus ojos. Era evidente, que Severus acababa de ganarse una enemiga poco recomendable. Fue a abrir la boca para intentar calmar un poco los ánimos, cuándo oyó el murmullo de unas voces a su espalda.

Tuvo un malísimo presentimiento al ver andando directamente hacia ellos a los tres merodeadores restantes. Detrás suya caminaba Lily Evans intentando llamar su atención sin conseguir ningún resultado. Esto le demostraba sin lugar a dudas que el objetivo de aquellos tres era la venganza.

Y al parecer no les importaba lo más mínimo quién pudiera estar presente para llevarla a cabo.

**0o0o0**

Su hijo iba a causar problemas.

Harold lo vio venir nada más observar a James caminando como un loco junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Era más que obvio que algo les tenía que haber sucedido por los rostros que los tres tenían.

La cuestión era intentar averiguar si debía intervenir o mantenerse al margen de lo que fuera a suceder.

-Están tramando algo…- oyó como Peter murmuraba a su lado.- Hace mucho que no veo esa expresión en sus ojos… casi desde que a Lily la atacasen en Halloween.

Muy bien. Eso lo resolvía todo, adujo Harold incorporándose en el acto.

Mucho se temía que tendría que actuar si no quería presenciar alguna locura adolescente.

**0o0o0**

Alexandra se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir la presencia de los tres merodeadores.

Llevaba un buen rato apostada en la pared opuesta a la entrada del andén observando a sus amigos de lejos. No quería ser vista, pero deseaba poder verles a ellos una vez más antes de irse. Sus emociones estaban desequilibradas y sin control, pero no le importaba. Sentir la felicidad reinante de los demás la ayudaba en parte a sentirse en paz.

Por eso había terminado escondida, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Casi había optado por irse al mirar hacia dónde se encontraban Peter y Maddy y encontrarse con Rodolphus Lestrange junto a su prometida. Verles juntos le hacía sentirse inferior y burlada. ¿Cómo se podía comparar ella a Bellatrix Black por el afecto de su mago?

No, no había comparación.

Entonces, de repente tres voces aparecieron en su mente sin previo aviso.

_Voy a matarle por atreverse a tocarla._

_No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a hacerla daño._

_Esta vez no se van a librar tan fácilmente… como que me llamo Sirius Black que en esta ocasión lo van a pagar._

Alexandra se llevó las manos a la cabeza deseando poder acallar aquellas tres voces. James, Remus y Black estaban furiosos y con ganas de buscar pelea. Ella ya sabía que los responsables eran Lucius Malfoy y Albert Zabini. Lo había oído en sus frustrados pensamientos nada más salieron del tren. Tenía que haberse imaginado que los merodeadores harían algo en venganza. Les conocía demasiado bien.

En cambio, lo que no había llegado a tomar conciencia había sido el pálpito que había sentido en su corazón al sentir tan profundamente las emociones de Sirius Black. ¿Por qué ese merodeador tenía que afectarla ahora de aquella manera?.

Inquieta observó la situación que estaba desarrollándose ante sus ojos. Sabía que no podría pasar nada malo por la cantidad de gente que se hallaba allí reunida.

Cerró los ojos deseando aislarse de la situación y de las voces que seguían torturándola. ¿Por qué no se marchaba de allí?

_Porque tampoco tengo ningún sitio a dónde ir_, pensó deprimida.

**0o0o0**

A pocos pasos de la rarita de la escuela se encontraba Lindsay observando embelesada a su gran amor. No había nada mejor que pasar el tiempo observando a James Potter para quitarse de encima cualquier tipo de molestia y animarse en el acto.

Haberse pasado todo el santo viaje consolando a su nueva aliada, Cristina Larson, le había hecho necesitar aquella relajación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y todo por haber fracasado en su plan.

Un plan que más sencillo no podía ser.

¿Qué tenía de complicado hechizar a alguien a través de una rama de muérdago para que desease darle un beso a la primera persona que entrase dentro de su campo visual?.

Lindsay reconocía que podía haber una mínima posibilidad de que no saliese bien, pero nunca se hubiera esperado tremendo fracaso:

Primero Black despreciando de nuevo a Criss diciéndole que no la deseaba –tremendo golpe para una de las chicas más deseadas de todo Howgarts-,

Y luego la estúpida de Lilian Evans interponiéndose entre ella y su adorado Jamsie. ¡Maldita fuera la pesada ésa!

¿¿Quién la mandaba oponerse a sus deseos??

_**-Flashback-**_

_Lindsay pensó que su sueño se iba a hacer realidad cuando vio a la mocosa aquella terminar de decorar la entrada principal del castillo. Estaba convencida de que en pocos instantes su Jamsie la besaría apasionadamente delante de todos._

_Cruzó una mirada ansiosa con Larson. Sonrió a continuación sin poder evitarlo a ver lo concentrada que parecía estar. Tenía que reconocer que había encontrado en ella a una buena aliada. Sofisticada, atrevida y apasionada. Todos ellos requisitos que la hacían luchar por conseguir todo aquello que quería tener a cualquier precio._

_Justo lo que yo necesito, __admitió Lindsay satisfecha consigo misma. Influir en Larson para obtener sus propósitos había resultado ser una jugada más que maestra. Junto a ella estaba más que claro que tarde o temprano lograría conquistar definitivamente a James Potter._

_Un ruido en las escaleras la desconcentró durante un segundo. Se estremeció de anticipación al ver entrando por la puerta a Sirius Black, la víctima número uno de su hechizo_

_Clavó fijamente su mirada en la entrada esperando la llegada de la víctima número dos. De Black se podía ocupar Larson perfectamente._

_Pero tú eres mío, James Potter._

_Convencida de su victoria, caminó hasta él cuándo al fin le vio entrar. Ni siquiera se desanimó al ver a su lado a la tonta de Lilian Evans colgada de su brazo._

_No es rival para mí, __pensó satisfecha consigo misma y con su plan, __en cuanto mire a una rama de muérdago, me pondré delante de él y querrá comerme a besos. Entonces Evans será historia._

_¿Cómo podría salir algo mal?_

_Enseguida supo la respuesta a esa hipotética y poco probable pregunta._

_Entre Lilian Evans y lo que estaba sucediendo con Black y su aliada, lograron hacer que Jamsie no le prestase ni la más mínima atención._

_-¿querías algo, Lindsay?- le preguntó Lily curiosamente en un tono de voz demasiado dulce._

_-Quiero que te marches un momento, Evans._

_-¿Y dejarte sola con él después de que preparases este espectáculo? Yo creo que no._

_-¿Espectáculo?_

_-¿No me digas que es pura casualidad que toda la estancia esté llena de ramas de muérdago que curiosamente te incitan a besar a otra persona por causas navideñas?- inquirió la pelirroja sin soltarse del brazo de su chico- Eso sin contar con que de la nada ahora aparezcas tú deseando quedarse sola con él._

_-Tienes más imaginación de la que pensaba, Evans. No sabes de lo que hablas_

_-Lo sé demasiado bien. _

_Lindsay sintió cómo su mirada intentaba penetrar en su mente. Era increíble que aquella niñata fuera tan perspicaz. Fue a abrir la boca para espetarle que dejara de meterse en asuntos que no le concernían, cuándo ella se le adelantó._

_-Lo que en cambio aún no entiendo es cómo vas a lograr que Potter te bese. Nadie puede obligar a otra persona a hacer algo que no desea._

_-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no me desee?- preguntó furiosa deseando saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento._

_-Me lo indica el hecho de que no te haya prestado la más mínima atención en todo este tiempo- anunció Lils sonriente._

_Para su desgracia, aquello que dijo era la más despreciable verdad. James Potter no había despegado la vista de su mejor amigo desde que había entrado en el castillo. Ni la conversación que ambas jóvenes habían entablado había llamado su atención._

_Tengo que lograr captar su atención__, se dijo Lindsay viendo cómo los dos merodeadores restantes hacían su entrada también en el lugar. Se le acababa el tiempo. Lo sabía por la tensión que parecía tener Criss ante su víctima. Tenía que comenzar con el plan cuanto antes._

_Pero primero tendría que librarse de la estúpida __come libros__ de Evans._

_Disimuladamente metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica para agarrar con fuerza la varita. Quizá si le lanzaba alguna mini maldición podría deshacerse de ella durante unos segundos. Tiempo más que suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan._

_Por eso se decidió por iniciar un ataque frontal._

_-Te doy tres segundos para irte, Evans. Hay algo importante que quiero tratar con Jamsie._

_-Se llama James- La corrigió la pelirroja con tranquilidad- Potter para ti, en realidad._

_Sulfurada por aquella tonta conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte, Linds sacó su varita con malas intenciones._

_-Lárgate, Evans._

_Vio cómo le brillaban los ojos a su enemiga y no entendió porqué. ¿La creía incapaz de luchar por el chico de su vida?. ¡Antes muerta!. Fue a demostrarle lo que ella valía, cuándo sintió que su varita era lanzada por los aires. Incrédula observó a Evans guardándose su varita disimuladamente._

_¡Esa arpía había logrado desarmarla así como así!._

_-¿Cómo te has atrevido a…?_

_No pudo continuar, porque en ese momento su cómplice se marchaba corriendo de la habitación con aire entristecida. Miró a su Jamsie y al verle aún concentrado en su amigo supo que tendría que abortar la misión. Odió como nunca a la culpable de su pasado._

_-Ni sueñes que esto se va a quedar así, Evans. No pienso rendirme._

­_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Y no lo haría.

Al regresar al presente y a su divina visión de James Potter, Lindsey no pudo más que prometerse a sí misma que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para lograr obtener para sí el amor de su Jamsie. No descansaría hasta que él fuera suyo de una vez por todas.

Tenía dos largas semanas para planear adecuadamente el plan B.

Y no las desaprovecharía.

**0o0o0**

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Nada más llegar hasta Lucius Malfoy, le dio un puñetazo en su rostro con todas sus fuerzas. A su lado, Sirius apuntó con su varita a Zabini para que no se metiese en medio. Para bien o para mal, James Potter tenía el derecho de ser el primero en darle su merecido a ese insecto repugnante.

-Y tú no te metas- le advirtió a su prima, quién rió con ironía por sus palabras, que por casualidades de la vida también estaba allí.

Remus, el tercero de los merodeadores estaba detrás con los puños apretados observando la situación. Él también hacía aceptado el pacto tácito de no entrometerse, al menos hasta que no hubiese terminado Cornamenta con él.

-Levántate del suelo, Malfoy.

Así lo hizo aunque no con buenas intenciones. Se lanzó de golpe contra el merodeador consiguiendo darle un golpe fuerte en el estómago con la cabeza. Esto provocó que ambos jóvenes cayesen al suelo uno encima del otro.

-Maldito seas, Potter- gruñó Lucius preparándose para molerle a puñetazos.

Si mediante magia no podría enfrentarse a él, lo haría a lo muggle, aunque después se odiase por ello. No se había esperado que su más odiado enemigo le respondiese la jugada devolviéndole cada ataque que él hacía. Parecía que la pelea que ambos habían empezado semanas atrás después de Halloween acababa de proseguir desde el punto donde McGonagall lo había impedido.

-Vaya espectáculo más deprimente- musitó Bellatrix con maldad observando fijamente a los ojos de su primo- Dos sangres limpias luchando como sucios muggles.

-Yo que tú no abriría mucho la boca, primita- le advirtió Sirius con una helada mirada sin dejar ni un instante de apuntar con la varita a Zabini- y menos para decir esa sarta de estupideces.

Ella le sonrió con frialdad sin hacer intento alguno de intervenir en aquello. Remus y Sirius se lanzaron una mirada de entendimiento al observar los golpes que iban y venían entre su amigo y Malfoy. Ellos tampoco pensaban intervenir, aunque no a falta de ganas. Esperarían a que Cornamenta terminase con él para rematarle ellos dos.

-Vas a pagar el haber rozado uno solo de los cabellos de Lily- gruñó James mientras conseguía ponerse encima de él y le lanzaba un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir

-Es una asquerosa sangre sucia- susurró el rubio casi sin aire escupiendo sangre del labio- Debería estar orgullosa de que sangre limpia como nosotros nos interesemos en ella.

-Yo no soy igual a ti en nada, Malfoy, ¿me oyes?

El Slytherin se rió ante aquél absurdo comentario. James estaba que echaba chispas. Malfoy se había atrevido a tocar a su querida Lily y por si fuera poco, se jactaba de merecer haberle causado ese daño.

-Te juro que no respondería de mis actos si hubieras logrado hacerla daño- le amenazó con fiereza agarrándole del cuello. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña- Sé que tú participaste en el ataque que sufrió Lily hace unas semanas, y saliste bien librado de aquello, pero ni sueñes con que ahora va a pasar igual.

Con una mano siguió sujetándole fuertemente del cuello mientras que con la otra buscaba a tientas su varita. Sabía que podía estar mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no quería pensar en ello. Su querida pelirroja podría haber sufrido un grave daño si no hubiera sido por su inteligencia, y su valentía. Ahora estaba en sus manos asegurarse de que nadie volviese a hacerla ningún mal.

Y lo iba a lograr enseñándole una buena lección a Lucius Malfoy.

Alzó así pues su varita a continuación preparado para actuar. A su lado Sirius y Remus volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Esta vez, aunque estaban extrañados por el comportamiento que estaba haciendo gala su amigo, volvieron a decidir no inmiscuirse. Cualquier cosa que le pasase a Malfoy sería asunto de James en primer lugar.

-¿Pretendes torturarme, Potter?

Bellatrix sonrió con ironía mientras que Zabini observaba toda la escena impotente. Sus movimientos seguían estando impedidos por la varita que Black sostenía entre sus manos. Durante un segundo temió que pasase algo malo, sobre todo al ver cómo parecía que nadie pensaba intervenir al respecto, pero enseguida pudo respirar tranquilo. Cierto mago auror acababa de llegar y miraba con severidad a los dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo.

-Suelta esa varita, hijo.

James hizo como si no le escuchase. Malfoy había pretendido tocar a su pelirroja y eso no pensaba perdonarlo. Tenía que hacerle entender al Slytherin que Lily Evans no se tocaba.

-Estás llamando la atención, muchacho.

-Ha vuelto a atacar a Lily- gruñó con voz áspera- La última vez que la atacaron estuvo semanas sin despertar.

-Él no fue- susurró la aludida despertando por fin del sopor en el que se había envuelto.

Desde que habían salido del tren, se había quedado parada en la distancia observando los acontecimientos en silencio. Sabía que su chico se había enojado mucho al escuchar lo que Malfoy había pretendido hacer, pero no se había llegado a imaginar que él reaccionase con tanta violencia.

¿Y todo por ella?

-¿quieres convertirte en alguien como él?- le preguntó Harold endureciendo su voz.

-Quiero que no vuelvan a atacar a Lily- musitó sin dejar ni un instante de mirar a los ojos del chico rubio.

Harold le observó fijamente unos minutos antes de decir nada.

-¿Y crees que esta es la mejor manera?. ¿Crees que tu madre estaría de acuerdo con esto, James?

Un silencio helado reinó la estancia ante aquellas palabras. Sirius giró en un movimiento involuntario la cabeza para observar al mago al que consideraba como a un padre. Sabía que Harold acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras para llegarle a su hijo hondo, pero aún así, reconocía que aquella jugada era un golpe demasiado fuerte para Cornamenta.

-Esa bruja tuvo su merecido- anunció Bellatrix con maldad dándose la vuelta- Deberías dejar de nombrarla, Potter. Los muertos están mejor bajo tierra.

James soltó de golpe a Malfoy, mientras que Sirius desviaba su varita hacia apuntar a un nuevo objetivo. Ambos bullían de rabia. No había que ser muy listos para deducir lo que aquél comentario quería dar a entender. Y ninguno de los dos se lo pensaba permitir.

Pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas. Harold Potter sin pronunciar hechizo alguno, había hecho que sus dos varitas fueran a parar a sus manos, dándole la oportunidad a Bellatrix Black a marcharse sin mayor problema, seguida de Malfoy y Zabini.

James se volvió furioso hacia su padre dispuesto a protestarle por lo que había hecho, pero al hacerlo, se fijó en la frialdad que se había grabado en sus ojos, y en la férrea determinación que éstos tenían grabada a fuego. Miró a Sirius y comprendió que él también lo había entendido.

Bellatrix Lestrange era culpable, y el encargado de hacérselo pagar, era Harold Potter.

Nadie más.

**0o0o0**

Empezaba a caer el primer copo de nieve cuando entró por la puerta cargado de regalos. Se había retrasado en la tienda muggle por las diversas distracciones que los vendedores tenían en esa época del año. Ted sonrió pensando que estaban en la temporada de la Navidad y que aquello merecía cualquier espera.

No se sorprendió al comprobar que su Dromeda aún no había llegado a casa. Sabía perfectamente lo despistada que su esposa podía llegar a ser cuando lo estaba pasando bien y sin duda, salir con su pequeña a disfrutar del día era uno de sus mayores entretenimientos.

Decidido a aprovechar la situación, Tonks dejó las compras encima de la mesa de la cocina y tras sacar uno de los regalos del montón, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Tenía que asegurarse de que Dromeda no lo encontrase antes de Navidad.

_Aquí estarás seguro_, pensó sonriente mientras iba hacia el baño. Durante todo el trayecto había planeado prepararles una sorpresa a su pequeña y a su mujer arreglando el salón con un toque de varita. Quería que ellas vieran los adornos navideños ya terminados, como hacía cada año. Le gustaba ver la sonrisa de la pequeña Nymphadora mientras contemplaba las estrellitas que lucían siempre en su árbol. Se había convertido en una tradición que fuera ella quién pusiera el último objeto navideño en la cima del arbolito. Ahora que estaba en la casa, había cambiado de opinión.

Por primera vez iban a empezar una nueva tradición. Ahora que su pequeña estaba a punto de cumplir cinco añitos, había decidido que fuera ella quién decidiese que adornos poner y cuáles no, con la ayuda de su madre, obviamente.

Encantado con sus propios pensamientos no oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hasta que una figura solitaria se introdujo con él en el baño. Dio un brinco del susto al sentir unas manos en su espalda. No había llegado a meterse en la ducha y estaba a medio vestir.

-¿te he asustado, Ted?- susurró en su oído Andrómeda Black.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te pongas una campanilla cuándo regreses a casa?- refunfuñó él medio en broma atrayéndola a sus brazos- Eres demasiado sigilosa y me das sustos de muerte.

-He visto los regalos en la mesa...

Él la miró maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberlos escondido a tiempo con el otro. Aunque eran menos importantes que el anterior, aún así no quería que los viera antes del día 25.

-No te preocupes, no los he visto...- murmuró ella dulcemente acariciándole el rostro.- Sin embargo, Nymphadora está entreteniéndose ahora mismo con ciertos envoltorios de regalo que se ha topado en la cocina...

Tonks la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos que le estaba tomando el pelo. La cogió fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras la arrastraba hasta la ducha con él.

-¿Se puede saber que planeas?

-Una ducha pro navidad, Dromeda.

Decidió dejar la decoración de la casa para después, cuándo ambos estuviesen presentables.

**0o0o0**

Cabeza de Puerco cada vez le gustaba menos, pero dado que todos los sitios del callejón Knockturn estaban llenos por magos ávidos de maldad, había preferido aquél lugar para poder pasar desapercibido.

El camarero habitual de ojos azules le sirvió el trago que había pedido con suspicacia. A su espalda, un par de brujas hablaban sobre los sucesos tan estrambóticos que se estaban aconteciendo en el mundo de los muggles. Comentaban con interés las extrañas noticias que se publicaban cada vez con más asiduidad en el Profeta en la sección no mágica.

_Y todavía creen que la magia no está implicada en este asunto_, pensó Dolohov con frialdad mientras bebía de un trago todo el contenido del vaso, _el ministro muggle es un inepto, y el nuestro más aún. Lástima no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos la verdad de lo que hacemos. Sería una buena forma de cerrarle la boca a estas dos buitres que hablan de lo que no saben._

Accidentes no mágicos ocasionales, así es como denominaban a los ataques, y a los acontecimientos que estaban afectando a los muggles continuamente. En un principio, el mundo muggle se había excusado llamándolos accidentes circunstanciales, pero desde el asesinato múltiple ocasionado semanas atrás, todo se había catapultado. Asesinatos, torturas, destrucciones...

-Y lo siguen denominando como accidentes...- musitó observando fijamente la puerta que hacia pocos minutos se había abierto dejando pasar a un muchacho delgado, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies por una capa bordada.

Dolohov sonrió al fin cansado de esperar al reconocer el emblema de los Black en aquella túnica. Por fin el muchachito se había dignado a aparecerse ante él.

-Llegas tarde

-He estado enfermo- se disculpó el joven con voz ronca. Se notaba que hacía mucho que no había abierto la boca para hablar.

-Me importa muy poco- le atajó levantando una mano para pedir más bebida.

El andrajoso de ojos azules de antes volvió a acercarse llevando en esta ocasión una botella y un vaso para el recién llegado. Le indicó con una mirada que se largase y continuó con la conversación como si nada.

-Te queda año y medio para cumplir los dieciséis, Black. Aún no eres valioso para nuestra causa.

-La edad es sólo un tabú- protestó con firmeza, aunque sin mirarle ni una sola vez a los ojos.

-Los Black sois ancestrales y poderosos, por eso he concedido reunirme contigo hoy.

-Yo quiero ser parte de lo que estáis haciendo- repitió interrumpiéndole con decisión- Quiero ayudar a la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles. Sé que puedo aportar grandes cosas si me dejáis unirme.

El mortífago se quedó mirándole fijamente durante unos instantes cavilando interiormente lo que acababa de oír. Era más que obvio que el muchacho era todavía un niño y por lo tanto no estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de todo lo que se podría esperar de un candidato más a la causa. Aún así, él era de la opinión de que era mejor instruirles desde pequeños. Enseñarles qué era lo mejor y qué pasos debían seguir para convertirse un día en magos respetables y poderosos.

-¿Por qué no has ido a Hogwarts este año?- preguntó directamente alejando todas las ideas que se le estaban amontonando en el cerebro.

-He estado enfermo- musitó posando su vista en el vaso que aún seguía lleno.- Tengo permiso hasta principios del año.

-En tu año del T.I.M.O- aseveró él con sequedad

-Lo recuperaré- instó el chico sin darle mucha importancia- Además, lo importante no es lo que estudiamos, sino como nos enfrentamos al mundo ahí fuera después.

Antonin Dolohov cabeceó sin expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Vas a estar a cargo de Rigel hasta que cumplas los dieciséis- musitó con voz queda bebiéndose de un nuevo golpe el tercer vaso que llevaba lleno ya- Después dependerá de ti y de tus habilidades, Black.

-Pero...

-Y tú primera lección va a ser respetar las órdenes que se te dan- musitó con frialdad- Ya sabes por dónde empezar, Regulus.

Se levantó y caminó a la salida sin preocuparse si el joven Black le había entendido o no. Ya había cumplido con su cometido a la perfección. Ahora dependía de él y del propio Rigel para que todo saliese como estaba previsto.

Un asunto menos.

Ahora ya podría volver de nuevo a su misión principal. Demasiado tiempo le habían estado evitándole aquellos dos estúpidos magos y ya se estaba cansando de la persecución.

Estaba sediento de sangre.

**0o0o0**

Elizabeth suspiró hondo cuando llegó a la mansión donde vivían su padrastro y su madre. La expresión que Evan Rosier tenía en su rostro le indicaba que al otro lado de la puerta le esperaba algo malo.

Aún así, no dudó.

Besar a Remus le había hecho poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Había pasado los últimos años subyugada ante el poder que los Rosier habían ocasionado en ella. Crecer junto a esa familia le había provocado serias secuelas en su trato con los demás. La habían enseñado que solo podía contar consigo misma para salir adelante, sin confiar en nadie más. Ahora, no obstante, aquello iba a acabar por fin.

No se dejaría manipular más. Se enfrentaría a Frederick y le pondría las cosas claras. Ni siquiera le importaba tener que marcharse de aquella mansión en la que se había visto obligada a vivir desde que su madre se volviese a casar años atrás. _Si tengo que marcharme, no miraré ni un solo instante atrás. Ningún Rosier merece la pena mi sufrimiento._

Inspiró aire profundamente observando como la puerta de la calle se abría segundos después de que Evan llamase. Elizabeth observó con frialdad a su padrastro que al parecer la esperaba sonriente con los brazos cruzados. A su espalda se encontraba una temblorosa Rosamund mirándola con tristeza.

Por lo visto le tenían preparada una sorpresa.

**0o0o0**

Observando el bosque prohibido a través de la ventana de su despacho, Albus Dumbledore cabeceó al observar su propio _patronus_ alejándose rápidamente del castillo con el mensaje que pensaba transmitir.

Llevaba ya un tiempo decidiendo si debía empezar. Semanas atrás el ataque masivo en aquella villa muggle le había hecho abrir los ojos. Tenía que empezar a reunir a sus compañeros para intentar evitar los ataques que el mundo no mágico estaba sufriendo lentamente.

No se movió del sitio cuándo la profesora McGonagall se colocó a su espalda mostrándole su aprobación.

Su vista seguía clavada en el camino por dónde su _patronus_ se había marchado.

Estaba decidido pues.

Era hora de volver a reunir a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí por ahora**

**Antes q nada os agradezco los reviews y q sigáis leyendome a pesar de q cada vez este estropeando un poquito más esta historia. **

**He subido este capi tan prontito xk el dia 4 me voy de vacaciones a la playa. Es la primera vez en mis 20 añitos q voy a verla y estaré fuera un par de semanitas, por eso me decidi hoy a subiros este capi. El siguiente, q es el último q llevo escribo lo subiré cuándo regrese.**

**Y aquí viene la mala noticia de la q os hable antes. Estoy pensando en abandonar la historia y el fic. Ideas de continuar tengo, pero me vienen a ráfagas y no soy capaz de plasmarlas bien en las escenas. Siento q estoy estropeando el fic como os comente antes, y no kisiera hacer eso.**

**Pero bueno, me tomare estas semanitas en la playa para reflexionar.**

**Un besito y cuidaos**

**Hasta prontito, (espero)**

**xxlizzie**


	40. Ellos continuarán nuestro camino

**Hola!**

**Volví de Almuñecar y ya toy aquí para subir el último capítulo q tengo escrito.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**-

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y cinco:**

_**Ellos continuarán nuestro camino**_

--

Alice dejó el tenedor encima de la mesa cuando vio marchar a la madre de Frank a la cocina. _Me odia_, pensó entristecida sin poder mirar a la cara a su chico. Desde que habían llegado a la mansión Longbottom no había hecho más que observarla con el ceño fruncido y la mirada severa. Estaba más que claro que no la creía digna de ser la novia de su hijo.

Justo su mayor temor.

Se echó a temblar en el sitio cuándo sintió unos labios en su cuello. Frank parecía saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Me odia...- musitó ella sintiendo su tierno abrazo

-Cariño... eso no es cierto, mi madre sólo...

-No quiere que este contigo- le cortó tristemente

Frank quiso negárselo pero no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca porque Augusta entró en el comedor en ese momento. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con más pastelitos que ella misma había preparado.

-Queridos...- murmuró con tono de regaño- ¿No os gustan mis pasteles?

Ally bajó la mirada cohibida. Quizá lo mejor era que se marchase a su casa cuanto antes. No quería que la señora Longbottom terminase odiándola al final. Hizo un amago de levantarse para disculparse, cuándo sintió que Frank se tensaba a su espalda.

-Mamá, ha llegado la hora de irnos...

-No digas tonterías, Frank- musitó su madre sin darle importancia- Es muy pronto aún.

-Los padres de Ally nos estaban esperando- la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos

-Voy con vosotros entonces. Quiero conocerles.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada después de oírla.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Augusta mirándoles intrigada.

Frank abrió la boca al instante para contestarle, pero Ally se lo impidió sonriéndole conciliadoramente.

-Me voy adelantando yo- musitó levantándose de la mesa lentamente- No quiero preocuparles retrasándome más.

-Ally...

-Está bien, querida. Adelántate tú, Frank y yo iremos en un rato.

La joven asintió sonriéndola forzosamente. Miró a Frank y antes de irse, le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla para impedir que dijera nada. Podía sentir sus ganas de discutir ante lo que su madre estaba planeando.

Y sin más se dirigió a la salida sin quedarse a oír la forma en la que, en efecto, Frank increpaba a Augusta Longbottom por su extraña actitud.

-Vas a decirme ahora porqué has tratado de esa forma a mi chica, mamá

**0o0o0**

Era más de media tarde cuando aquél hombre se le acercó de la nada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que verle aparecer de aquella forma la hizo sobresaltarse sin quererlo.

Se había alejado de los demás a propósito para no tener que explicarles cómo se estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Lily sabía que los demás podían intuir a la perfección cuándo su ánimo decaía y no quería preocuparles, no de nuevo en un mismo día.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había decidido marcharse y dejar a sus amigos atrás. Una vez habían salido de la estación, Harold Potter los había conducido hasta el coche muggle que había contratado para la ocasión para llevarles a su casa. El plan era que todos fuesen a la mansión Potter menos Remus, quién quería ver a sus padres primero antes de nada.

En el último momento, Lils había decidido bajar del coche con él para hacerle compañía. Ante la extraña mirada de sus amigos, se había excusado diciéndoles que quería ir a su casa para ver cómo estaban su hermana y sus padres. Una excusa pobre, lo sabía, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para estar sola.

James se había quedado mirándola con extrañeza unos segundos cuando lo había comentado. Por su expresión había sido obvio que había intentando impedir su marcha. Menos mal, que Harold había actuado con decisión y había arrancado el coche justo en el momento en el que ella se había bajado de él tras Remus.

James...

Ver a James peleando así... se estremecía pensándolo tan sólo.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de aquél extraño que ahora se encontraba parado delante de ella. Vestía de negro, de la cabeza a los pies, y sus ojos la observaban fijamente como si intentase meterse en su mente.

-¿Qué hace una jovencita como tú con esa mirada tan triste?- preguntó clavando la mirada en sus magníficos ojos verdes.

Lily no le contestó. Se quedó mirándole fijamente unos instantes sintiendo un raro escalofrío recorriéndola por la columna dorsal. Había algo raro en aquél hombre que la observaba con tanta atención. Su instinto la decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse por dónde había venido.

Ya se había metido en suficientes problemas aquél día.

-Me están esperando- Se disculpó dándose la vuelta intentando orientarse.

Estaba en medio de un parque muggle que no conocía muy bien. Había acompañado a Remus durante casi todo el camino para disimular su perturbación, pero se había despedido de él a los pocos minutos de forma delicada. Era verdad que necesitaba estar sola, y estar en compañía de Remus no le iba a hacer más que seguir pensando en James, cuándo no quería hacerlo.

_Estaba tan violento_, pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar sin fijarse en que el hombre de negro la había comenzado a seguir a poca distancia, _nunca le había visto así. Siempre se ha mostrado arrogante, pero nunca de esta manera. Parecía que de verdad quisiese herir a Malfoy, y todo por mi culpa. ¿He sido yo la causante de que él se comportase así?. ¿Tan mala influencia soy para él?_

-Cuidado, señorita- musitó el hombre de negro alzándola en sus brazos de repente.

Lily estuvo a punto de gritar ante su descaro, cuándo comprobó que aquél hombre acababa de salvarla de que un coche la atropellase. El coche en cuestión, acababa de pitar el claxón enfurecido por lo cerca que había estado de pasarla por delante.

-Gracias- musitó ella deseando que el desconocido la soltase.

-Tienes que mirar por dónde vas- la aleccionó devolviéndola al suelo

Quiso preguntarle porqué la había seguido, pero se quedó en silencio observándole a los ojos fijamente. Le parecían tan conocidos que no pudo moverse durante unos instantes tan prendida como estaba en ellos.

-Si te dejo sola ¿serás capaz de llegar sana y salva a tu casa?

Lily asintió suavemente.

-Bien- musitó el extraño inclinándose ante ella para darle un húmedo beso en la mejilla- No me gustaría enterarme de que algo malo te pase, pelirroja.

Y sin más se marchó, dejándola más confundida aún de lo que estaba cuando se marchó del lado de James.

Su novio, se recordó llevando su mano a la mejilla que acababa de ser besada por aquél desconocido.

¿Qué acababa de pasar allí?

**0o0o0**

Le alegró mucho entrar a su casa y encontrarse a sus padres besándose dulcemente en el saloncito. Era genial verles queriéndose tanto después de todos los años que llevaban juntos. No podía ser más feliz por ellos.

Sonriendo, Remus salió de nuevo de la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería interrumpirles. Sabía que podía esperar para que ellos se diesen cuenta de que ya había regresado.

Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada dispuesto a esperar cuánto fuera necesario. Así quizás podría aprovechar para intentar descifrar el extraño comportamiento que Lily había tenido minutos antes.

Había sido más que obvio que le pasaba algo por la forma en la que se había despedido de los demás y de él mismo. Sin mirar ni un solo minuto a James… ¿Podría ser que el episodio con Malfoy la habría afectado a tal grado? Sí, tenía que reconocer que aquella era una plausible posibilidad. Cornamenta había actuado sin pensar, movido por el deseo de proteger a su pelirroja. Ahora que se ponía a reflexionar sobre el asunto, quizás la forma en la que había actuado no había sido del todo la correcta. Puede que Lily se hubiera asustado al verle comportarse de aquella manera.

Aunque de todas maneras Malfoy se mereciese un espectáculo así. Podría haberle hecho mucho daño a Lily si ella no hubiera sabido defenderse, y eso era algo que no podían dejar así como así.

-Tengo que hablar con James cuanto antes…- musitó mirando el atardecer en el cielo.

-Ahora él no está aquí

Remus giró su cabeza con rapidez al oír aquella melodiosa voz. Hacía años que no la oía y ya había llegado a pensar que nunca más la volvería a oír. La última vez que se vieron fue cuándo ella se le declaró y él tuvo que rechazarla sin poder hacer otra cosa.

-Issy… musitó abrazándola con cariño- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.

-Y a mí me alegra haber vuelto a ti, Remus- susurró ella con un marcado acento italiano.- Te he echado mucho de menos.

El merodeador la miró a los ojos deseando no haber oído esas palabras. Isabella siempre había sido para él como una hermanita, aún a pesar de aquél beso inocente que ambos se dieron como despedida cuándo ella decidió marcharse a estudiar fuera. No quería pensar que ella siguiera sintiendo cosas prohibidas por él. Y menos ahora que ya sabía de quién estaba verdaderamente enamorado.

-Yo… creo que tenemos que hablar…

-Ya lo creo, _caro_- suspiró ella sonriente- Tienes que ser el primero en saber que voy a casarme- anunció levantando su mano derecha con orgullo.

¿Casarse? Repitió él muy confuso mirándola fijamente.

-Pronto le conocerás. Él vive aquí en Londres, ¿no es fantástico?

-Estupendo, sí- asintió aún muy confundido

¿Su Issy iba a casarse? Aún tenía que racionalizarlo. Sus neuronas acababan de quedarse inactivas ante la sorpresa. Nunca se había imaginado que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder.

_Yo enamorado, y ella a punto de casarse, este año está resultando bastante raro_, pensó Remus recordando la promesa de su mejor amigo de estar sin chicas el año entero.

-¿Le amas?

-Con todo mi corazón. Es mi innamorato.

La abrazó con cariño al oírla. Tal y como se esperaba no sentía nada raro al saber que amaba a otro chico. Él mismo estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, su querida Eli. Borró de un plumazo de su mente la imagen de su compañera Gryffindor cuando la besaba en el tren. No era el momento más adecuado para pensar en ello.

-Remus, Isabella, ¡Me alegra mucho veros juntos de nuevo!- musito una voz querida a su espalda.

Su madre les miraba encantada desde la puerta. Todo el mundo sabía que su sueño era que ambos terminasen juntos de lo mucho que quería a Issy, su niña adoptiva, como siempre la había denominado cariñosamente. Pronto tendría que decirle como serían en realidad las cosas, pero eso sería después.

Primero quería abrazarla con fuerza, contento de haber vuelto a casa con ellos.

Lo demás podía esperar.

**0o0o0**

Frank miraba a su madre fijamente sin pestañear. No pensaba marcharse de la casa hasta que no le contase qué demonios le estaba pasando. No había sido nada normal la forma en la que había tratado a su Ally.

-Estoy esperando una explicación, mamá.

-Frank hijo, estás exagerando. No he hecho más que ser amable con esa niña.

-La has hecho sentirse como si no fuera bienvenida aquí, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-No dices más que tonterías- renegó Augusta mirándolo severamente- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Será mejor que nos arreglemos para ir con ellos. No es educado hacerse esperar.

Incrédulo la observó marcharse dejándole furioso y frustrado. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto del revés?. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de la forma tan cortante con la que la había tratado?. ¿De verdad había actuado sin pensar en lo que hacía?

Decidido a obtener una respuesta, comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Cruzó en pocas zancadas el pasillo y entró directamente en la habitación de su madre sin llamar antes.

-Mamá, antes no terminamos de hablar. Quiero que...

Se quedó callado al ver que su madre no estaba sola en el cuarto. A su lado se encontraba una joven que no había visto en su vida hablando tranquilamente con Augusta. Junto a ellas se encontraba apoyado en la extraña un muchacho unos pocos años mayor que él.

-Frank, me temo que tendrás que ir adelantándote tú. Me han surgido asuntos que atender.

-Hola, Frank- saludó cálidamente aquella chica con una amplía sonrisa- Me alegra volver a verte, aunque ahora ya eres todo un adulto.

-Está a punto de graduarse, Marlene. Hubiera sido mala señal que siguiera siendo un renacuajo como la última vez que le vimos.- bromeó el hombretón tranquilamente.

Se quedó mirando a ambos desconocidos confuso. Al parecer ellos sí le conocían a él. A juzgar por cómo le hablaban, era más que evidente que le conocían de cuándo él era pequeño. _Normal entonces que yo no les recuerde._

_-_Ve tu primero, Frank- musitó Augusta firmemente- Después te alcanzo en la casa de Alicia.

-Alice, querida Augusta- murmuró Marlene con cariño- Estuvimos hablando de ella ayer, ¿recuerdas?.

-Como sea- gruñó ella dirigiendo a Frank a la salida- Diles que me pasaré esta noche, cariño.

Fue a abrir la boca para protestar cuándo se vio en la puerta de la calle con su bolsa de viaje en la mano. Incrédulo elevó su vista, y vio cómo aquella muchacha llamada Marlene le saludaba amablemente desde la ventana del piso superior.

¿Era su imaginación o su madre acababa de echarle de su propia casa así como así?

**0o0o0**

En el salón de su casa, James observaba cómo su elfina doméstica le curaba de su mano los daños que la pelea con Malfoy le habían ocasionado. No pensaba arrepentirse de lo sucedido. Lucius Malfoy había atacado a Lily con malas intenciones, y eso no lo pensaba permitir. No de nuevo. Lo sucedido en Halloween era algo que no se iba a repetir. Aunque para ello tuviera que actuar como un salvaje, cómo había hecho horas antes.

-¿Quiere que se lo vende, amo?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien así- musitó el muchacho agradecido.

_Pero Lily no lo está, _pensó decayendo de golpe su ánimo. Observó el reloj de mesa que estaba colgado en la pared y se entristeció al ver que su pelirroja llevaba ya demasiadas horas fuera. Se suponía que no se iba a separar de él cuándo saliesen del castillo. Se había asegurado de ello, haciéndoselo prometer la noche antes.

-No tengo intención de separarme de ti, James- habían sido sus palabras.

Se encogió en el sillón dándose cuenta de la razón de la repentina huida de su chica. Era evidente que ella se había tenido que sentir mal al verle dándole su merecido a Lucius Malfoy, y no entendía por qué. Esa serpiente la había lastimado, ¿acaso pensaba que él se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados tras saberlo?. ¡Ese malnacido había puesto sus asquerosas manos en su dulce piel!. ¡Incluso se había atrevido a besarla en contra de su voluntad!..

Sirius que estaba apoyado en la ventana observando el jardincito de los Potter, se giró hacia su amigo al notar la tensión en su rostro. El reflejo del cristal le mostraba a un joven frustrado y enojado. No tenía que ser muy listo para imaginar a qué se debía su malestar.

La huida de Lily Evans.

-Podemos ir y secuestrarla- propuso con ligereza sin despegar su vista del jardín.

James sonrió el oírle. ¿Su pelirroja dejándose secuestrar por ellos? Aquélla sí que sería una misión imposible.

-No creo que sea la solución adecuada- suspiró él oyendo ruidos extraños en su cocina.

-¿Por qué no la dejas tiempo para pensar? Quizá estar sola unas horas le venga bien.- comentó Peter tranquilamente.

Él llevaba un rato observando fijamente las escaleras que conducían al piso superior esperando el regreso de Madeleine. Se había marchado hacía unos minutos con la excusa de ir al baño y aún no había regresado.

-Habló Peter Pettigrew, nuestro experto en chicas- bromeó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vamos a tener que darle un buen regalo a Maddy por el cambio que está haciendo en nuestro pequeño Colagusano...

Peter se sonrojó al oírles sin poderlo evitar..

-¿Tú que dices, Cornamenta?. ¿Le hacemos caso a nuestro pequeño amigo merodeador?

-Lunático hubiera opinado lo mismo que yo-musitó con sus ojos grabados en su chica, que al fin volvía del servicio.

-Él no está aquí ahora- cortó Sirius con sequedad.

James frunció el ceño al oír aquél tono de voz. Sin lugar a dudas, Sirius seguía enfadado con Lunático por el _inocente besito_ que se había dado con Alexandra. Tendría que adelantar la conversación que tenía planeada con su amigo si quería aligerar la tensión que parecía invadir a Canuto cada vez que se nombraba a Remus. Pero para ello antes tenía que encontrar a su Lily.

Después del segundo ataque del que había sido víctima, no le gustaba ni un pelo que ella estuviese sola y sin protección.

-Voto por el secuestro – musitó instantes después tras reflexionarlo unos instantes- Si se enfada, prefiero que lo haga delante de mí. Así podré ver lo guapa que se pone cuando se convierte en la furia Evans.

-¿Secuestro?- repitió Maddy confundida

-La pelirroja de Cornamenta- musitó Sirius alejándose al fin del ventanal- Vamos a secuestrarla.

Si el comentario le resultó extraño, Madeleine no lo hizo notar. Se quedó mirando a los ojos del merodeador con curiosidad, intentando imaginar la reacción de Lily Evans siendo abordada por ese trío.

James, mientras tanto, se había quedado en silencio reflexionando interiormente sus posibilidades. Pensó en su fierecita y se decidió a actuar al instante. Por muy enfadada que estuviese ella, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando.

-Si en menos de tres horas no ha venido aún, vamos por ella- sentenció una vez se hubo decidido.

Miró a sus dos amigos a los ojos con expresión decidida.

-¿Cuento contigo, Canuto?

-Siempre, Cornamenta

-¿Colagusano?

Peter se lo pensó un solo segundo antes de dar su respuesta. Fue abrir la boca para contestar, cuando Madeleine se le adelantó diciendo con tono seguro:

-Él se apunta- con una sonrisa la joven observó cómo los tres amigos la miraban con curiosidad, por eso añadió a continuación:- Por amor podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Por algo es cierto el dicho ese de que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no?

**0o0o0**

No sintió miedo cuándo le vio apuntarla con su varita. Sabía a lo que se exponía si se negaba a seguir sus órdenes. Y aquello no era más que un mini castigo por luchar por lo que su corazón más ansiaba.

Por eso se limitó a soportar la tortura a la que Frederick Rosier la estaba sometiendo sin proferir ni un solo sonido. Sabía que mostrar su dolor no serviría de nada. Concentró todas sus fuerzas y energías en pensar en sus amigos y sobre en todo en Remus Lupin, para soportar lo mejor posible el castigo que su desobediencia estaba provocando. Ellos eran lo único que le daban fuerzas para resistirse.

-¡Déjala ya, Rick!- gritó entonces su madre llorando.

-Disfruta del espectáculo, _mami_- rezongó Evan

_**-Flashback-**_

_Eli inspiró aire profundamente al entrar entre aquellas cuatro paredes que ella las denominaba su infierno particular. Cada segundo que había pisado aquél suelo, había sufrido algún tipo de daño. Tanto emocional como físico. Debido a ello, había procurado no tener que pasar mucho rato en aquella casa. Le daba igual de qué excusa tenía que valerse para lograrlo._

_-Es un placer tenerte de vuelta en casa, Elizabeth- musitó fríamente su padrastro- Ya era hora que te dignaras a pasarte por aquí._

_-Será mejor que subas a tu cuarto, hija- se apresuró a decir su madre- Podemos hablar luego._

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que tratar con nuestra hija._

_-Yo no soy hija tuya.._

_-Aún sigue renegando de nosotros, padre- ronroneó Evan con los ojos brillantes- Creo que eso merece un gran castigo._

_-Todo a su tiempo, hijo. Todo a su tiempo._

He venido a una trampa_, pensó la joven entendiendo la situación a la perfección. Frederick Rosier y su hijo se encontraban demasiado satisfechos para que aquello no le diera mala espina, y su madre se hallaba demasiado nerviosa e impaciente porque se fuera a su cuarto. _Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Marcharme de aquí no va a ser nada fácil.

_Decidió terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Mientras más tiempo estuviese en aquella casa, más tarde tendría que ir con Remus, y no quería desaprovechar el tiempo. Ahora que al fin se había decidido por luchar por sus sentimientos, no pensaba permanecer en esa casa ni un segundo más._

_-Me alegra saber que mi visita os ha emocionado tanto- comentó con toda la tranquilidad de la que pudo hacer gala- pero me temo que está será la última vez._

_-¿La última vez? _

_-Me marcho de esta casa en este preciso instante- afirmó Eli con voz segura- He venido sólo para despedirme._

_Sus palabras fueron recibidas por un enorme silencio por parte de sus oyentes, pero no le importó. Si querían quedarse callados, mejor para ella. Más fácilmente podría marcharse así._

_-Vaya vaya, con mi hermanita- susurró Evan con la mirada helada- Se lo tenía bien guardado. ¿Por qué será que viniendo de ella no me extraña?_

_-No me interesa tu opinión, Rosier. Como ya os he dicho sólo he venido aquí para despedirme. Nada más._

_-Estás siendo muy desagradecida. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti- le reprochó el señor Rosier mirándola severamente_

_-Por mí no habéis hecho nada- replicó furiosa- Si te casaste con mi madre fue por haber sido la señora de Erick Turner- le recordó tuteándole por primera vez en su vida._

_-Elizabeth...- adujo su madre poniéndose más nerviosa aún._

_-Estoy harta de tener oír que ellos han hecho muchas cosas por mí cuándo es mentira, y todos lo sabemos.. _

_-Hogwarts te está desperdiciando, muchacha. _

_-Es ella quién está desperdiciada, padre. Sigue siendo la mejor amiga de esa estúpida sangre sucia de Lily Evans. Y según los últimos rumores, se la ha visto muy cerca tanto del traidor a la sangre, Sirius Black, cómo del pobretón Remus Lupin que siempre van juntos a todos lados._

_Eli le fulminó con la mirada al oírle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar con aquél tono de voz sobre sus amigos?. Más aún. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlos tan ligeramente por los padres que tenían o la forma de vida que habían decidido tener?_

_Furiosa caminó hasta donde él se encontraba dispuesto a defender a sus amigos a como diera lugar._

_-Evan Rosier, mis amigos son magos especiales y muy competentes todos ellos, no te permito que hables así de ellos. El único de los aquí presentes que está desperdiciado eres tú._

_Esperó que tras soltar su furia, su hermanastro empezase a ahorrarse sus absurdos comentarios, pero por lo visto, esperar algo bueno viniendo de Evan Rosier, era cómo creer en los milagros._

_-¿Ves lo que te dije, padre?_

_-Tendremos que ponerle remedio, pues- adujó él muy serio mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica._

_Extrañada Eli, le miró unos instantes tratando de entender que le había tratado de decir su padrastro con esas palabras. _

_Tuvo que recibir en su propia piel la primera maldición tortura para comprender de qué iba todo aquello._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Tanto si fueron diez minutos como diez horas después, Eli seguía soportando con toda la entereza que podía mostrar, las maldiciones oscuras que Frederick Rosier le lanzaba. Su madre, seguía intentando intervenir para que aquella situación terminase cuánto antes, pero Evan, que la tenía fuertemente sujeta de la cintura, se lo impedía riendo sin parar.

-Es su castigo, _mami, _si no quieres terminar como ella, estate quietecita.

_Pronto acabará, y podrás irte con Remus _ se repetía Elizabeth decidida a no mostrar ningún tipo de dolor. Le daba igual que su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo en esos momentos por la magia negra que su padrastro estaba ejerciendo en ella. No se mostraría débil ante él. En otras ocasiones, Rosier ya había intentado castigarla usando aquél método... y nunca le había funcionado.

-¡Detente de una vez, Rick!. ¡Acabarás matándola!- chilló Rosamund histérica

-Tiene que aprender a obedecernos, mi amor- susurró Rosier excitado- Tiene que demostrar que es una verdadera Rosier, digna de seguir nuestros pasos.

-¡Nunca!- gritó Eli incapaz de permanecer callada- Yo soy una Turner. Prefiero morir antes de seguir el camino que vosotros tenéis ya marcado. ¡No pienso ser una bruja oscura!

-Entonces te aseguro que preferirás la muerte antes de que acabe el día- musitó Frederick con un brillo maligno en los ojos

-¡No!- gritó Rosamund golpeando a Evan en el estómago para liberarse de su amarre.

Se puso delante de su hija, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Ya ha entendido como está la situación- susurró ella impidiendo con su cuerpo que siguieran mandándole hechizos a su niña.- Sé que ahora no se volverá a oponer a nosotros.

-Nunca- musitó Elizabeth dolorida- No renunciaré a mis principios por nadie.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que te espera...- amenazó Frederick ante la mirada expectante de su hijo.

Fue visto y no visto lo que sucedió a continuación. Rosamund, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que a su única le pasase algo peor, se lanzó contra su marido dispuesta a impedirlo. Éste, sin inmutarse le lanzó a ella la maldición asesina sin ni siquiera pestañear, ante la horrorizada mirada de Elizabeth.

-Mamá... no...

-Ahora es tu turno, Evan. Llama a tus amigos y venid aquí. Ya es toda vuestra

**0o0o0**

Hacía frío, pero aún así se dijo a sí mismo que no se iba a marchar hasta verla al menos a través de la ventana. Unos pocos minutos antes, había pasado por la casa de los padres de Alice para hacer lo mismo. Quería verla para comprobar que había llegado sana y salva a casa. El idiota de Longbottom le había preocupado al confirmarle que había sido cómplice de la muerte de los abuelos de su pequeña Ally.

_**-Flashback-**_

_La encontró sentada en un banco cercano de su casa, llorando a raudales. Durante un breve segundo, su corazón se encogió al pensar que ella seguía sufriendo por lo sucedido a sus abuelos. Nunca en su vida, se iba a perdonar por lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes del mal que hacía con aquellas acciones? Si hubiera sabido quiénes eran sus primeras "víctimas" quizás podía haberlo impedido... o al menos retrasado, no estaba seguro._

_Ahora ya no podría hacer gran cosa._

_Sin dudarlo un instante, Severus caminó hasta Alice lentamente. No quería sorprenderla con su aparición y disgustarla más. Sentía en su interior, fuertes deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla, como si siguiera siendo la niña que había conocido cuándo ambos eran solo unos nenes y ya se trataban como hermanos._

_-No llores más, Ally_

_Muy a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, ella dio un respingo a oír su voz. Se quedó mirándole en silencio unos instantes mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas. Alzó su mano y con ternura se las fue secando una a una._

_-Llorar no vale la pena. Te lo digo por experiencia._

_-Tú no lo entiendes, Sev..._

_-Sé que perder a tus abuelos fue algo horrible, pero si sigues llorando por ellos nunca vas a superar ese dolor._

_-No es por ellos...- musitó la rubia un poco avergonzada- Al menos no sólo por su causa. Es por mí, por la clase de persona que soy yo._

_Si aquello le pareció raro, no dijo nada. Se quedó observándola en silencio con aire pensativo._

_-¿La clase de persona que eres?- repitió Severus tras meditarlo un poco- No sé a que te refieres._

_-Para muchos magos, el origen de mis padres es malo...- susurró ella a media voz- Y eso influye en mis relaciones con los demás._

_-No sé que..._

_-O si no, no se trataría de mis antepasados, si no de mí persona.. Tengo que ser alguien horrible para..._

_-No te atrevas a hablar de ti de esa forma- gruñó enojándose con ella- No eres nada horrible, sino al contrario. Eres una de las pocas personas buenas de este maldito mundo y lo sabes bien._

_-Severus..._

_-Y en cuanto a tu linaje... No está en tus manos decidir de dónde vienes, pero sí cómo te comportas y a dónde quieres llegar. Metetelo en esa cabecita tuya._

_La vio asentir sin mucho convencimiento y sintió frustración hacia la persona que la hubiera hecho sentirse de aquella manera._

_Longbottom_

_El nombre se le apareció en la mente de forma natural y supo sin necesidad de preguntarlo, que él era el causante de todo aquello. _Pienso matarle en cuanto le vea_, se prometió furioso dándose cuenta que aquella era la segunda vez en pocas semanas que hacía llorar a su pequeña Ally._

_Fue hasta ella y la abrazó cálidamente. Seguía siendo su hermana postiza y ya era hora de que empezase a actuar en consecuencia._

_Sin lugar a dudas, el primero en su lista era el idiota de Frank Longbottom._

_**-Fin del Flashback-.**_

Los minutos que habían transcurrido caminando hasta la casa de Evans no habían hecho más que reforzar su decisión. Había dejado pasar el tiempo sin actuar, y lo único que había logrado había sido perder a las dos únicas amigas que había tenido en su infancia.

Bueno, a una de ellas siempre la había considerado más que a una simple amiga, o una hermana, pero tal y como ella misma se lo había pedido, había dejado de verla y hablarla por su bien desde hacía dos años. No tenía en su mente incumplir el pacto silencioso que ambos habían sellado, pero aún así, no deseaba acudir a la reunión de sus nuevos _amigos_ como se obligaba a llamarles, sin antes haberla visto, aunque fuera de lejos.

Alice le había hecho darse cuenta lo necesitado que estaba de cariño de las personas que él más apreciaba.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad?

Se giró con brusquedad al oír aquella voz.

Frunció el ceño al fijarse en la vestimenta del desconocido. Sin lugar a dudas no conocía a aquél sujeto, aunque los rasgos de su rostro se le hacían conocidos, quizá demasiado para su gusto.

-¿Quién eres?

-En este momento alguien que está apreciando la figura de esa pelirroja- susurró con voz ronca- Mañana quizá seré tu superior si decides por fin acudir a la reunión que empezó hace dos horas en tu punto de contacto, Snape.

No supo qué le hizo sentir más rabia. Si escuchar el tono con el que se había referido a Lily Evans, o saber qué aquél extraño era uno de sus nuevos futuros _amigos._ Recorrió su silueta de arriba a abajo y se estremeció al sentir el poder que irradiaba por todo su ser.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Observar el panorama.

Giró sobre su eje y se quedó contemplando la figura de la pelirroja a través de la ventana del salón. Podía verla hablando con su familia tranquilamente. Lo único raro que podía evidenciar desde tan lejos era el normal distanciamiento que tenía con su hermana Petunia –algo obvio, ya que él ya conocía cómo se las gastaba Petunia Evans- y la expresión que tenía grabada en su rostro.

La Lily Evans que él conocía desde pequeños, cuándo reía o hablaba, lo hacía hasta en la expresión de sus ojos. No sabía porqué, pero ahora el brillo que caracterizaba los preciosos ojos verdes de la joven, había desaparecido.

¿Qué podía haber pasado en apenas unas horas?. La última vez que la había visto antes de subirse al tren, seguía estando igual que siempre.

El desconocido.

Volvió a darse la vuelta dispuesto a increparle. ¿Sería casualidad que él apareciese vigilándola justamente aquél día?

No lo era, pero al parecer tampoco podría reprochárselo, porque ya se había marchado, dejándole solo y frustrado con sus propios pensamientos.

Y Evans estando de por medio.

**0o0o0**

Evan Rosier abrió la puerta de la mansión al oír el timbre de la puerta. Satisfecho, vio cómo los demás habían acudido a su llamada sin rechistar.

Lucius Malfoy, con la cara magullada y mirada salvaje.

Rodolphus Lestrange con su indiferencia de siempre.

Antonín Dolohov, cruel como él solo.

Cygnus Black, la experiencia cobrada viva.

Todos se habían unido a su llamada.

-Está en el sótano- anunció cerrando la puerta- Podéis empezar sin mí.

Riendo, los cuatro magos se dirigieron en busca de su presa mientras que Evan permanecía en el salón mirando fijamente el rostro de su progenitor. Frederick Rosier no se había movido del sitio desde que había regresado tras _deshacerse_ del cuerpo de su mujer.

-Un accidente- había susurrado instantes antes.

_Un accidente que te ha afectado, lo quieras reconocer o no, padre,_ pensó cínicamente, _pienso asegurarme de que eso no me pase a mí nunca, y menos por una mujer._

-No pierdas el tiempo, Evan.

-Rosamund sobraba en nuestras vidas, lo sabes. Muerta está mejor.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario y ahora vete. Estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí arriba.

Asintió y se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los demás. Su _querida_ hermanastra estaría siendo ya castigada por haberse comportado mal y él no pensaba quedarse atrás.

Estaba deseando divertirse con ella.

**0o0o0**

Sentado en el sofá de su salón, Harold sonrió al oír como los muchachos tramaban algo en el piso superior. Minutos antes los había visto subir las escaleras, susurrando en voz baja, señal inequívoca de que pensaban liar alguna de las suyas.

Reconocía que su deber era intentar evitar que cometieran algún tipo de estupidez, como lo sucedido en la estación de King Cross horas antes. Pero dado que se encontraban en vacaciones, quería darles un respiro. Merecían poder seguir realizando travesuras, al menos el tiempo que les quedase antes de que tuvieran que enfrentarse al mundo real cuándo terminasen sus estudios.

Lo que les esperaba fuera no era nada fácil.

-¿Siempre tan melancólico, hermano?

Imprimió una sonrisa al oír a Charlus Potter apoyado en la puerta de la entrada con mirada relajada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? No te esperábamos hasta mañana.

-Me adelanté para decirte que al fin nos hemos decidido- afirmó su hermano mayor con voz queda- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de los chicos.

Harold se quedó reflexionando sobre ello durante unos minutos. Sabía de sobra a que se estaba refiriendo su hermano. Albus ya había hablado con él al respecto cuándo le visitó al castillo semanas atrás. Y seguía pensando lo mismo. Aunque fuera demasiado el riesgo, él pensaba luchar. Por algo había dedicado su vida a convertirse en auror.

Pero los demás… algunos eran jóvenes, demasiado quizá.

Su hijo…

Estaba casi convencido de que cómo James y los demás, supieran lo que tramaban, se iban a apuntar, y él estaba seguro de que aún no estaban preparados. Ellos sí eran demasiado jóvenes.

-Ellos no formarán parte aún de la Orden, Harold- le recordó Charlus amablemente.

-Pero lo harán, lo sabes también como yo.

-Lo sé, al igual que también sé que les apoyarás cuándo sea el momento adecuado.

Suspiró admitiendo que llevaba toda la razón. Ya se habían enfrentado a un gran peligro el día en el que tuvieron que enterrar a su preciosa Elaine y habían logrado salir airosos de ello.

Elaine… la echaba tanto de menos, que si no fuera por James estaba casi seguro que no habría podido seguir adelante. Por él, tenía que sacar energías de la nada aunque fuera en esa lucha.

-¿Cuándo será la reunión?- quiso saber Harold mirando hacia el techo intentando predecir lo que fuera a pasar.

-Pronto, hermano. Muy pronto.

_Ojala toda esta lucha termine también pronto_, deseó el mago aún sabiendo que aquello era mucho pedir.

-Son fuertes, Harold. Ellos continuarán nuestro camino cuándo hayamos terminado nosotros.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llegamos. Como dije antes, este es hasta el último capi q tengo escrito. He empezado a escribir el siguiente, pero sigue sin convencerme. Me estaré volviendo debilucha, jeje.**

**Un saludo, y espero q os haya gustado al menos un pelín este último capi.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**besitos**


	41. ¿Sólo fue un mal sueño?

**Hola!! **

**De nuevo aquí estoy con otro capi, espero q lo disfrutéis... **

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y seis: Secuestros Pro Navideños.**

--

_**Fase I: ¿Sólo fue un mal sueño?**_

* * *

En su dormitorio, Lily Evans abrió los ojos tras pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela. Ni el reencuentro con sus padres, ni una cena casi pacífica habían logrado que olvidase la mirada extraviada que James tenía cuándo se estaba peleando con Malfoy. Ella sabía que él se enfadaría cuándo supiese lo que el Slytherin le había pretendido hacer, pero no se había imaginado que llegara a ponerse tan violento.

Y todo por ella.

Ser la causante de algo así, la hacía sentirse rara, por eso había sentido ese impulso de escapar de su lado, al menos por un tiempo. Quería pensar en lo sucedido antes de volverle a verle. Le costaba reconocer en aquél joven violento que había contemplado, el James del que ella se había enamorado.

Arrogante, burlón, preocupado, serio, ligón… pero nunca violento.

Él no era así. ¿Acaso ella misma tenía la capacidad de cambiarle de aquella forma?

No lo quería ni pensar.

Perezosa, decidió tardar en levantarse por primera vez en su vida. No sabía qué decirle a sus padres, después de lo mucho que le había costado convencerlos que estaría bien pasando las Navidades con sus amigos. Ambos se habían dado cuenta que algo le había tenido que pasar, para acudir a ellos como lo había hecho el día anterior, pero la verdad era que no lo había pensado con claridad.

_Me he comportado como una niña asustadiza_, Lils se reprochó pensando en ciertos ojos avellanas que habían estado encima de ella las últimas semanas. _Él no ha hecho más que protegerme, y ¿cómo le pago yo? Huyendo de él cuándo más me necesita._

Se levantó de un golpe de la cama al recordar porqué James Potter la necesitaba. ¡Aquellas iban a ser las primeras navidades que él pasaba sin su madre!. Por eso había organizado aquella especie de reunión con todos los chicos en la mansión Potter. ¡Qué estúpida, por Merlín!.

Tomó de la mesita una goma del pelo, y mientras se recogía el cabello decidida se apresuró a bajar al comedor para hablar con sus padres. Se detuvo a mitad de camino al pensar en lo mal que se había comportado huyendo de aquella forma. ¿Cómo podía presentarse ahora ante James después de haberle dejado tirado?.

_Esto es lo malo de tener momentos de debilidad, Lils_ le advirtió una voz en su cabecita.

Enfurruñada consigo misma, volvió a encaminarse a su habitación arrastrando los pies. Tendría que pensar las cosas bien antes de decidirse a actuar. Estaba convencida de que Remus, Sirius y Peter le harían compañía a Potter aquél día por lo menos.

Además, Potter se merecía un castigo por haberse comportado así. ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerse a pelear de aquella forma delante de todos justo el primer día que salían del castillo?. ¡Por Merlín!.¡Ya no eran niños!.

-Él estará bien, Lils.

-¿Hablando sola?- se burló Petunia observándola fríamente desde la puerta de su habitación.

Frunció el ceño al contemplar la forma en la que su hermanita la seguía tratando. Por lo visto, ni estando prometida con Vernón Dursley, ella aprendería a aceptarla de nuevo. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de haber nacido bruja? Ya se había cansado de intentar explicárselo a su cabezota hermana con palabras.

-Buenos días, Tuney- la saludó forzando una sonrisa.

Ella no la hizo caso. Se quedó mirándola desaprobadoramente. Lily se miró durante un segundo y comprendió que a su hermana le molestaba el camisón que aún llevaba puesto.

-Vístete de forma normal, enana. No vives sola aquí. Recuerda que ya no sigues en ese centro de… raros.

-Es una escuela de magia.

-¡Cállate!- le exigió furiosa cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio- No quiero que te oiga.

Lily suspiró cansada comprendiendo lo que le trataba de decir. Por lo visto, ahora sobraba hasta en su propia casa. Se despidió de ella con un gesto prometiéndole que se pondría ropa _decente_ y volvió a encerrarse en su propio dormitorio.

-James Potter…- musitó segundos después, apoyándose contra la fría madera de la puerta- ¿por qué tendrías que ser tan… Potter?

**0o0o0**

Adormilado, Peter se dio la vuelta en la cama cansado de esperar a que el sueño le volviese a llegar. Siempre que abría los ojos una sola vez, luego le era imposible volver a dormirse y menos si tenía en cuenta donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Giró su cuerpo y sonrió al ver una silueta femenina durmiendo a su lado, con las manos enlazadas en la cintura, y carita de estrella. ¡Su Maddy había querido pasar la noche con él por primera vez!.

Le había sorprendido a medianoche sentir cómo un cuerpo cálido se unía a él a la cama. Estaba en la habitación mediana dónde Remus y él pasaban las noches cuándo decidían ir de visita a la mansión Potter. Por ello, en la estancia habían dos camas, una más cercana a la ventana que era la de Remus. -A su amigo le encantaba observar el firmamento de noche, cuándo nadie podía verle-, y la otra situada al fondo, junto a la pared, que era la suya por antonomasia.

En el caso improbable que Remus hubiera decidido ir a la mansión tal y como había prometido, hubiera acertado cuál era su cama para meterse en ella. Pero el caso era que él conocía perfectamente a Lunático y sabía que él jamás llegaría a las tantas a la casa de otras personas, aún siendo esa casa, la de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Por ello, decidido a enfrentarse con el intruso, intentó incorporarse en la cama para ver de quién se trataba. Mudo se había quedado, cuándo la risa cálida de su chica le había contestado a esa pregunta en silencio.

-¿Maddy?.

-No podía dormir…- murmuró ella haciéndose un hueco en la cama- Por eso pensé en venir contigo. Te imaginé aquí solito y quise hacerte compañía.

Obviamente, Peter no se había negado. Había optado por abrazarla y acurrucarla en su pecho mientras ambos se iban quedando dormidos el uno junto al otro. Ni se habían besado, ni llegado a campos más profundos cómo diría su amigo Sirius. Sólo un abrazo les había servido para poder pasar la noche juntos.

Por ello, ahora al amanecer Peter se magnificaba de la perfección que había en Madeleine Albright. ¡Era la chica perfecta para él!. No sabía cómo podía haber tenido tanta suerte al encontrarla.

Siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó ante ella y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla agradecido de poder contar con su amor. No había nada más que le importase, excepto ella y sus amigos. Eran su eje en el mundo, y nunca haría nada para estropear la relación que los mantenía unidos.

-¿Pet?.

-Estoy aquí, ratita- musitó el chico con voz queda.

-He dormido de un tirón- admitió Maddy un poco avergonzada- Siento haberte invadido anoche, pero me sentí sola y…

Peter la sonrió dándole a entender que él estaba encantado de poder estar junto a ella a todas horas, incluso por la noche.

-Lo único que mejor nos levantamos pronto- musitó avergonzándose ahora él- No vaya a ser que alguien entre y…

-Nos vea juntos- terminó la chica sonriendo contenta.

Él asintió sin saber qué más decirle. Ambos se levantaron de la cama y unidos de las manos decidieron bajar hasta el piso inferior.

-¿Vais a empezar hoy vuestro plan?- preguntó su chica a continuación.

-Fuiste tú quién me metió a mí, ratita

-Como si no fueras tú a decir que sí antes de que yo interviniese...- suspiró ella haciéndose la inocente.

Peter comenzó a reír feliz. ¡Cómo amaba a aquella chica!. Era increíble que una joven tan especial como Madeleine se hubiera llegado a fijar en él como pareja. Parecía un milagro que le hubiera pasado a él.

-¿Por qué esa mirada tan tierna?- preguntó Maddy curiosa cuándo llegaron al piso inferior.

-Pensaba en ti y en el milagro que hizo que te fijases en mí- contestó sinceramente mirándola a los ojos- Aún sigo sin comprenderlo realmente.

-¿Y aún te lo preguntas?- susurró ella tímidamente apretando con fuerza la mano que tenía firmemente agarrada.

El merodeador, totalmente ruborizado, fue a contestar cuándo oyó ruidos a su derecha. Dio un brinco sin pretenderlo, al ver a un sonriente Harold Potter observándoles en silencio. A su lado se encontraba Charlus Potter, mirándole sorprendido.

-Peter Pettigrew enamorado...- musitó éste lentamente.

El joven asintió avergonzado acercándose de nuevo a su chica delicadamente. Sintiéndola cerca se sentía poderoso y nada tímido. Necesitaba saber que estaba a su lado, abrazada a él, para no sentirse el Peter Pettigrew cobarde y debilucho de antes.

El brillo que apareció en los ojos del padre de James le hizo darse cuenta de que él también había intuido aquella verdad, pero no le importaba. Con Maddy a su lado era fuerte, y aquello era lo único que le importaba. Estaba seguro de que jamás iba a hacer nada para desmerecer su cariño y amor.

_Antes traicionaría a mis amigos_, se dijo de broma sabiendo que aquello era lo último que haría en su vida.

**0o0o0**

_Oscuridad por todas partes._

_Aquello era lo único que reinaba en aquellos momentos en el corazón de Sirius Black._

_Lo había perdido todo en apenas una mañana._

_Corría a través de una senda que no conocía. Lo único que quería era llegar a tiempo para impedir su marcha. No tenía pensado permitir que se marchase así como así_

_Sólo quería atrapar a aquél que había propiciado aquél desastre. Y una vez lo hiciera, podría descansar eternamente._

_Podría cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo seguía igual._

_Fingir que seguían existiendo las risas en su vida._

_Fingir que volvía a tener a los suyos y que ya nunca más volvería a estar solo._

_Fingir que sus amigos seguirían a su lado._

_Fingir que ella no le había abandonado cuándo más la necesitaba._

_Fingir que su corazón no pudiera volver a convertirse en un bloque de hielo, donde la frialdad y el desconsuelo eran los reyes del lugar._

_Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que una sombra le seguía a pocos pasos de él. ¿Para qué fijarse y estar atento del posible peligro cuándo ya nada le interesaba?_

_Sólo quería vengarse. _

_Destrozarle a él tanto como ese ser había llegado a destruir su vida y a sus amigos._

**0o0o0**

Al mismo tiempo, Remus Lupin y Alexandra Halliwell abrieron los ojos sudorosos y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

El merodeador en su cama, la joven en su infierno particular.

**0o0o0**

Lily removía sin ganas el tazón de cereales que tenía delante suya. Llevaba quince minutos de reloj sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y aún no había probado bocado alguno.

Alimentarse en aquellos momentos era lo último que le apetecía hacer.

Suspiró con desgana deseando poder apartar la mirada de su hermana de ella. Había bajado junto con su amigos pocos minutos antes, y no había dejado de observarla en todo momento. Parecía cómo si ella desease impartirle el mensaje de _no te acerques a mi chico, monstruo, y aléjate de nosotros el máximo tiempo posible_ sin pronunciar palabra. Ella era bruja, lo reconocía, pero no por ello sabía leer la mente de las personas.

Alexandra.

Su nombre le vino a la cabeza como un flash.

Se había olvidado de ella por completo.

El timbre en la puerta principal la sacó de sus pensamientos. Como ni su madre, ni su padre estaban en aquél momento en la casa, supuso que le tocaría a ella ir a abrir. La mirada despectiva que le lanzó su hermana se lo demostró.

Casi arrastrando los pies, del ánimo tan bajo que tenía en aquellos momentos, Lily abrió la puerta y se quedó confundida al ver de quién se trataba. Cerró y abrió los ojos para comprobar que sus ojos seguían viendo con normalidad.

-¿Richard?

-Hola Lily...- musitó él con voz suave- Pasaba por aquí y pensé que podía verte.

La joven se quedó en silencio sin saber qué pensar, ni qué decir. Le extrañaba que Richard Gould se pasase por su casa tan pronto sólo para hablar con ella. El día anterior se había encontrado con otro hombre que al parecer había pensado lo mismo, aunque la diferencia estaba en que a Richard sí le conocía, y en cambio a aquél señor de negro no.

_Aquél hombre que aún no he olvidado_, pensó Lily mientras sentía un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es?- oyó cómo su hermana preguntaba a malos modos desde la cocina.

-Es para mí. Ahora vengo.

Tomó las llaves de encima de la mesita y salió afuera cerrando con cuidado la puerta. No sabía qué querría Richard, pero estaba segura de que Petunia no vería bien que uno de sus compañeros de la escuela la visitase a casa. No tenía ganas de tener ningún problema con ella justo cuándo acababa de regresar.

-Demos una vuelta, Richard y me cuentas.

-Yo…- empezó a murmurar el chico siguiendo su paso con nervioso- Vine a verte para ver si… si podíamos salir esta tarde para dar una vuelta o algo.

Lily se quedó muda al oírle. ¿Acababan de pedirle una cita? _Estoy soñando, tiene que ser eso. Ayer aquél extraño besándome, y hoy Richard pidiéndome salir… _¿Es que el mundo entero no sabía que ella estaba saliendo con Potter?, se preguntó inquieta pensando en las miles de locuras que James había hecho para que ella se diera cuenta de que sí la quería.

_Potter, debería estar contigo ahora. _

_-_Richard te agradezco tu… invitación, pero creo que ya sabes que en estos momentos estoy saliendo con James Potter.

-Era de suponer- dijo él parándose delante suya

-Entonces como comprenderás no puedo aceptar tener una cita contigo- musitó Lils extrañada aún de que le pidieran salir de aquella manera.

-¿Y tal vez saliendo como amigos?- probó Richard sin cejar en su empeño- Porque somos amigos, ¿no?

_Un amigo con el que estuve a punto de pedirle que me acompañase al baile de Halloween_, pensó la pelirroja mordiéndose sutilmente el labio inferior.

-¿Qué puedes perder, Lily? Sólo daremos una vuelta y hablaremos. Prometo no intentar nada.

Segura de aquello era imposible, aceptó siguiendo un impulso. Se había defendido perfectamente de los avances de Lucius Malfoy, ¿qué le podía pasar saliendo con alguien tan inocente y buena persona como Richard Gould?

Sin más se dio la vuelta y tras despedirse de su compañero, regresó a su casa. Aún tenía que terminar de desayunar, y prepararse para pasar la mañana junto a su hermana.

_¿Podré algún día recuperar su calor de hermana?, _se preguntó Lily cansada de la actitud de ella mientras entraba por la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Te deshiciste ya de ese… rarito?- la fulminó Tuney con desprecio en voz baja.

Al parecer su chico aún no sabía que su futura cuñada era una bruja.

-Es un chico normal- contestó Lily caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina- como yo…- añadió en voz baja sin pararse a escuchar lo que su hermana estuviese dispuesta a decir.

Era una bruja normal, con los sentimientos propios de una adolescente de casi 17 años…

¿Aquello era tan difícil de comprender?

**0o0o0**

Sirius Black abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien le zarandeaba del brazo derecho. Gruñó en voz baja al ver los ojos avellana de su mejor amigo observándole con preocupación. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, pensó el merodeador incorporándose en la cama somnoliento.

-¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta?

-Estabas gritando, Canuto. Creo que tenías una pesadilla.

¿Una pesadilla?, se repitió Sirius tranquilamente. Aquello sí que era toda una sorpresa. Hacía años que no tenía pesadillas. Más concretamente desde que aún vivía bajo el yugo de su familia. ¿Por qué iba a tener una pesadilla precisamente en aquél momento?

No tenía sentido.

-Estoy bien…- murmuró sin poder evitar fijarse en que estaba sudoroso y su cuerpo aún temblaba.

Se levantó de la cama pensando que aquello era absurdo. Miró a su mejor amigo, y se sintió peor aún al verle a él preocupado. ¡Como si James Potter no tuviera ya suficientes preocupaciones como para causarle una más!.

-Sólo fue un mal sueño, James.

El chico de gafas asintió siguiéndole en todo momento con la mirada mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha fresca que le relajase.

Bajo la ducha fría, Sirius sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad. Estaba convencido de que el sueño que había tenido no había sido nada importante, porque si lo hubiera sido, ahora tendría que recordarlo, y eso no sucedía. No recordaba nada de aquel sueño-pesadilla que tanto había preocupado a su amigo.

¿Habría hablado en sueños?, se preguntó mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez. Se encogió de hombros, resuelto a olvidarse de aquél asunto. Nunca le había dado ninguna importancia a los sueños, por lo que no tenía porque empezar ahora a hacerlo.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Sirius regresó al dormitorio con una toalla envuelta en su cintura mientras se secaba el pelo. Tal y como se esperaba, James Potter seguía esperándole en su dormitorio justamente en la misma posición de cómo le había dejado.

-Todo está bien, James, de verdad…- murmuró con seguridad.

-Hablabas en sueños, Canuto- le informó su amigo confirmándole su anterior suposición.

-¿De verdad?

Caminó hasta el armario y comenzó a vestirse extrañado de aquella conversación estuviera teniendo lugar. ¿Todo aquello por un simple mal sueño?

-Sólo oí dos palabras. Y una de ellas me recordó que tenía que hablar contigo sobre ese mismo tema cuándo estuviésemos solos.

Sirius alzó las cejas al ver la seriedad de su amigo.

-Te oí decir venganza y Halliwell, amigo.

¿Halliwell?. ¿Qué tenía que haber aquella de _resulta que ahora no me gustan las chicas, si no los chicos, y te engañé porque me daba la gana jugar contigo, Black, _con todo aquello?

-Ahora entiendo la pesadilla…- murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa torcida- Si Halliwell entró en mis sueños, no me extraña haber tenido un sueño así. ¡Ella es toda una chica pesadilla!

-Sirius, no creo que…

-Pero no vale la pena pensar en ella ahora, Cornamenta. ¿Te olvidas de que hoy es el día del secuestro de la pelirroja?- le cortó terminándose al fin de vestirse- Tenemos que prepararnos.

No le dejó terminar. Fue hasta su lado, y agarrándole por los hombros le instó a caminar. Durante el máximo tiempo que fuera posible, desearía no oír el nombre de Alexandra Halliwell.

Para él esa chica ya no existía desde que le había mentido y desde que estaba liada con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Será mejor que no hagamos esperar a Evans- murmuró Sirius segundos después guiñándole un ojo al otro merodeador haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien.

Mejor que nunca, si podía llegar a lograr que Halliwell no se volviera a acercar nunca más a él.

**0o0o0**

Evan Rosier salió del sótano de su casa al amanecer bostezando ampliamente tras haber pasado toda una noche de fiesta, como lo denominaba él tras una noche de acción. Había satisfecho todas sus fantasías con su estúpida hermanastra y no podía estar más contento por ello.

A fin de cuentas el plan ya se acababa de poner en marcha.

Sólo tenía que dejar correr el tiempo.

Silbando fue al encuentro de su padre. Estaba convencido de que Frederick Rosier seguiría sentado en el salón de la mansión, esperando a que él subiese para confirmarle que todo había ido bien. Claro que aquello mismo era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Sonriendo, Evan confirmó sus sospechas al ver a su viejo sentado en su sofá preferido, saboreando una bebida altamente alcohólica. Era evidente que su padre se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo. Sintió desprecio por él al ver lo patético que los años le habían vuelto. _Asesina a su mujer y se desahoga así… ¡Vaya desperdicio de mago!._

-Hace más de tres horas que los demás se fueron…- le regañó fijando su mirada vidriosa de borracho en él.

-Cuando cumplieron su misión se marcharon, padre. Yo no estaba cumpliendo ninguna misión, como tú deberías saber muy bien- le contestó con frialdad- Turner está destinada a ser mía, yo sólo he precipitado un poco las cosas.

Durante un segundo vio el reflejo de la lástima en la mirada del adulto, y Evan sintió con aquello que aquél mago acabado no valdría para nada más que lamentarse por todas sus pasadas acciones.

_Lástima, _pensó el joven con frialdad pasando de largo, _tendré que hablar con nuestro señor sobre lo peligroso que sería tener suelto a un mago así. _

Frederick ya no era válido para su causa y en sus manos estaba el placer de informarlo al Señor Tenebroso.

¿Acaso podría terminar mejor el día?

**0o0o0**

Sentado relajadamente en aquella silla, Antonin Dolohov se dedicó a observar a los jóvenes que habían decidido comenzar a servirlos desde hacía pocas semanas. Le gustaba precisamente aquél momento en el que los veía por primera vez y juzgaba si eran meritorios para llevar a cabo aquella empresa en el futuro, o por si al contrario, no serían más que una carga.

La noche anterior había sido su presentación frente a los pocos mortífagos que se encargaban de aquellas tareas. Era bien sabido, que el Señor Tenebroso no quería que todos se conocieran entre sí, para prevenirse de cualquier posible desaveniencia. Pero eso no le impedía tener a ciertos magos que eran considerados sus favoritos, ante los cuales confiaba y les encargaba aquellas misiones de aprendizaje y rendimiento.

Antonin se sentía orgulloso de ser uno de aquellos favoritos. Había trabajado siempre muy duro para que sus esfuerzos se vieran recompensados, y aunque últimamente, él tenía en su punto de mira a un par de hermanos que eran su objetivo principal, sabía que no le vendría mal ganar puntos, tomando bajo su ala a ciertos novatos a quién pudiera dirigir.

A su lado se encontraban tanto Bellatrix Black como su prometido Rodolphus Lestrange.

Aún se sorprendía de la frialdad de su compañero durante la noche pasada en la mansión Rosier.

Rodolphus había llegado y tras cumplir con la misión a la que iba destinada esa rebelde de Elizabeth Turner, se había marchado sin más, sin perder ni un solo segundo. Parecía que ni siquiera había disfrutado del acto.

No como él, por supuesto. Para una vez que se le presentaba una ocasión así, no había perdido el tiempo.

Por ello, ahora que veía a Rodolphus tan normal a su lado, se preguntaba qué podría pasarle por la cabeza a aquél muchacho para actuar cómo lo hacía_. Es la nueva generación, Antonin_, se dijo a sí mismo riendo para sus adentros, aún a pesar de no llevarse demasiado tiempo de diferencia con él.

-Ya estamos todos…- anunció Bellatrix señalando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Dolohov dejó pasó a su amigo, mientras volvía a recorrer su mirada por los jóvenes que tenía enfrente. La mayoría parecían un poco asustados frente a ellos. Todos menos uno, que clavaba sus ojos negros con firmeza en el mago que acababa de entrar por la puerta sin saludar siquiera.

-Empecemos…- murmuró el recién llegado devolviéndole la mirada al mismo muchacho de ojos negros y cabello grasiento de antes.

Antonin sonrió ante la buena disposición de su único mejor amigo en aquél mundo oscuro.

-Por supuesto, Rigel, comencemos con la asignación.

**0o0o0**

Metidos en su cuarto, los tres merodeadores y Maddy observaban el mapa que minutos antes James había sacado de uno de los armarios de la casa. Lo habían extendido encima de la mesita minutos antes con la idea de inspeccionar al detalle la situación en la que Lily se encontraba.

James se sabía de sobra el sitio dónde Lily vivía. Todos los años, en el verano, obligaba a su amigo Sirius a que le acompañase para dar una vuelta por casualidad por aquél barrio. Así, si veía a su pelirroja aunque fuera de lejos, podría volver a casa contento con su imagen grabada en su cabecita.

Por ello, el asunto del mapa le parecía una estupidez, pero dado que Sirius había insistido con su postura de _estoy bien, Cornamenta, y te lo demuestro ayudándote a secuestrar a Lily Evans._ No había tenido argumentos para negarse.

Aún así, James no era ningún tonto, y conocía demasiado a su amigo para intuir que si él se comportaba así, era porque creía que no le debía dar ninguna preocupación de más. Dado que creía que lo hacía por él, se decidió a no darle un grito por actuar de aquella manera.

¡Hasta Madeleine Albright que era quién menos le conocía se había dado cuenta de que el gran Sirius Black estaba raro!.

-¿Chicos, puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de Dorea Potter al otro lado del pasillo tras golpear a la puerta antes.

Unos diez minutos antes se habían marchado del salón, al ver cómo su padre y su tío les miraban suspicazmente al ver lo entretenidos que estaban lanzándose miradas los unos a los otros sin pronunciar palabra. Había sido evidente que ellos sabían que intentaban tramar algo. Por ello, dado que intuían sus intenciones, les había propuesto a sus amigos subir para continuar con su cometido de secuestro.

Justo se iban cuándo habían oído un ruido cerca de la chimenea. Ahora podía saber que la recién llegada había sido su tía Dorea y que subía para saludarlos a todos.

-Pasa tía…

Frunció el ceño cuándo ella entró con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Te llaman, querido.

Arqueó una ceja al oírle. ¿Le llamaban?

-Ve abajo, James. Él te está esperando.

Cruzó una mirada curiosa con sus amigos antes de dirigirse hacia el piso inferior con energía. No había oído el teléfono, estaba seguro. Era demasiado ruidoso para su gusto.

Al entrar en el salón, vio a su padre hablando con alguien. Precisó más su observación, al dar unos pasos y ver que se trataba de una cabeza saliendo de la chimenea. _Red Flu, _pensó James sonriendo. Su ánimo se aumentó al ver que se trataba de Remus.

-Os dejo solos, chicos.

Se acercó a su amigo y se arrodilló a su lado. Se preocupó al instante al ver lo serio que estaba.

-Remus, ¿qué…?

-¿Está Sirius bien?- inquirió con rapidez

-¿Canuto? Claro, está arriba con Peter y Maddy.

-¿Y Alexandra?. ¿Ella está bien?

Si la pregunta le resultó extraña, no lo hizo notar. Se limitó a negar con un gesto de la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía noticias de ella, sin apartar de su visión el rostro de su amigo.

-Lo imaginaba- suspiró Remus con lentitud.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tuve… un mal sueño, supongo. Quería comprobar que estaba todo bien.

James le miró incrédulo. ¿Podía ser casualidad que Remus hubiese tenido un mal sueño justo cuándo Sirius tenía también una pesadilla?. ¿Y por qué Alexandra siempre terminaba saliendo en la conversación, cuándo hablaba con sus dos amigos?.

-¿De verdad te gusta Halliwell?- le preguntó a su amigo aportando un tono de seriedad en su voz para mostrarle que aquello podría disgustarle.

-Sólo como amiga, Cornamenta. Estoy enamorado de Elizabeth- le confesó a su amigo por primera vez.- Ya lo sabes.

-No lo habías admitido antes

-Nunca antes la había besado tampoco- murmuró Remus sonrojándose, o eso le pareció a James, porque dado el color verde de las llamas por Red Flu era imposible saberlo con exactitud.

James mostró una sonrisa travieso al oírle.

-Tienes unas cuantas cosas que explicarme, Lunático. ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un ligón, amigo mío? Primero besas a Halliwell, y luego a Turner…

Ambos amigos sonrieron sin poderlo evitar. James se prometió que también tendría que hablar con Remus a solas cuándo tuvieran tiempo. Quizás pudiera organizar alguna reunión merodeadora destinada a ello.

-Tengo que irme, Cornamenta. Regresó Issy y…

-¿Isabella?- musitó el chico de gafas asombrado.

-No pienses…

-¿también la has vuelto a besar a ella?

-Mal…- finalizó Remus con una mueca.

Este Lunático. Si le viera así, Sirius se sentiría orgulloso, pensó en broma sin poderlo evitar.

-Está bien, pero antes, necesito uno de sus sabios consejos.

Y ante la mirada divertida de su amigo tras oírle decir _sabios consejos_, le comentó el plan que habían diseñado los demás y él.

Al fin y al cabo, Remus Lupin también era un merodeador, y seguramente a él se le ocurrirían mil formas de comenzar con el plan, titulado por Sirius…

_Érase una vez un secuestro…_

* * *

**Continuará...**

**El sábado pasado me dio no se q para escribir este capi, el siguiente y un poco del capi treinta y ocho... **

**me habra vuelto la inspiracion?**

**Gracias por los reviews, y nos vemos muy prontito.**

**pdta: por cierto, una pregunta por curiosidad, si tuvierais q decir a quienes considerarías más protagonistas de este fic, a quiénes dirias? Mi paz mental quiere saber la respuesta. Perdonad las posibles molestias de la pregunta.**

**Un abrazo**


	42. Soy el mortífago que te protegerá

**Hola!, **

**Perdonad la tardanza, hoy terminé mi último examen, y en cuanto he llegado a casa, me he puesto a subir el capi.**

**Supongo q ya he acabado mi aventura univesitaria (solo he aprobado una, pero con Notable, algo es algo). Ya haré otra cosa.  
**

**Disfrutad con la lectura.**

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y siete:**

_**Soy el mortífago que te protegerá.**_

--

_Érase una vez..._

_Érase una vez un secuestro planeado por cuatro amigos muy traviesos y una joven muy dulce. La víctima en cuestión se trataba de una pelirroja huidiza que había dejado plantado a su novio tras salir del Colegio de Magia más fascinante de todo el mundo. _

_El plan era sencillo a más no poder:_

_Vigilarían los alrededores del hogar de la víctima durante un par de horas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Después, el colaborador del secuestro número uno llamaría a la puerta con delicadeza para preguntar por la pelirroja._

_La pelirroja saldría tranquilamente de la casa junto a él y ambos se encontrarían con el super ayudante principal número dos, quién le indicaría que estaría siendo secuestrada a favor de la interesante unión merodeadora que tenía enfrente de ella._

_Sin dejarla tiempo a protestar, por fin, el secuestrador principal de aquello vendría por la espalda, y se la llevaría recurriendo a cualquier argucia que se le ocurriese._

_Y así el secuestro estupendamente planeado por el gran cerebro del super genial ayudante número dos, saldría perfectamente y sin ningún fallo._

_Nombres Claves: _

_Secuestrador principal: James Potter._

_Víctima pelirroja: Lily Evans._

_Colaborador número uno: Peter Pettigrew._

_Redactora del plan: Madeleine Albright._

_y…_

_El super ayudante genial número dos: Sirius Black._

_Firmado y sellado por… Los merodeadores y compañía._

**0o0o0**

Sirius sonrió ampliamente cuándo la novia de Peter le leyó de arriba a abajo el plan que tan cuidadosamente acababan de redactar mientras esperaban que James volviese de la rara y repentina llamada que había recibido.

Ya estaba hecho.

Sólo tenían que esperar a que el secuestrador principal volviese.

Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella con soltura. Sentía que aún tenía sueño y no entendía por qué, ya que la noche anterior, se había acostado pronto. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido aquél día como para trasnochar.

_El antiguo Sirius te hubiera matado si te oyese decir eso, Canuto_, pensó burlón pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado en apenas unos meses. El año anterior, para ser precisos, la primera noche tras salir de Hogwarts por aquellas fechas la había pasado con una de las vecinas de James, Katrina William.

Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en ella. La había conocido ese día y a la noche ya estaba con ella en la cama. Después no la había vuelto a ver hasta las dos últimas semanas de las vacaciones de verano, que las había pasado disfrutando de ella y con ella.

Ahora al recordarlo no comprendía, porqué la había deseado… Katrina era lanzada, explosiva, sexual, extrovertida. Al Sirius de antes, le había fascinado conocer a una chica así, al Sirius de ahora… no le hacía sentir nada.

Y todo por aquella maldita apuesta y por… Halliwell

-¡No!- exclamó furioso dando un salto de la cama.

Peter y Maddy que estaban muy acaramelados en aquél momento, separaron sus labios y le miraron extrañados, pero Sirius no les hizo caso. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. ¿Cómo podía aquella chica mentirosa y cruel meterse de aquella forma en sus pensamientos?.

¿Qué diantres tenía ella para hacerle reaccionar así?

_Piensa en la apuesta, Sirius,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Era un merodeador y había dado su palabra. Nada de chicas, a menos que se enamorase de verdad, y eso era algo imposible. No podía suceder, a menos que alguien le enseñase a amar, y eso era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida.

¿Cómo podía haberle pedido a ésa que le enseñase a enamorarse?.

¡Si era capaz de mentir sobre su orientación sexual, por Merlín!

_¿Entonces por qué no dejas de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que te molesta haberla visto besarse con Lunático?_, le preguntó su estúpida voz de la conciencia, que de nuevo volvía al ataque.

¡Con lo gusto que había estado él sin oírla!.

-Pienso en ella porque estoy cabreado- le contestó Sirius sin saber por qué tenía que hacerlo.- Ella me mintió.

_¿Y por qué la estás pagando con Remus?. Él no es culpable, y lo sabes._

-Él no tenía que besarla, no si de verdad está enamorado de la loca de Turner- volvió a contestar terco cómo él solo.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos para dejar de oír a aquella fastidiosa voz que no hacía más que meterle en líos. Todavía recordaba la forma tan estúpida en la que se había comportado la última vez que la había hecho caso.

-Le propuse que me ayudase a enamorarme… ¿sabes dónde me deja eso?. ¡Me engañó haciéndome creer que le gustaban las chicas!.

_Acepta de una vez que ella nunca te lo confesó. Incluso cuándo la diste esos besos en la frente después de contarte aquél cuento, ¿Lo recuerdas, Canuto?_

Sirius gruñó en respuesta reacio a escucharle. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, dando vueltas de un lado para otro aún con las manos en los oídos.

-No quiero oírte, voz.

_No me quieres oír porque sabes que te digo la verdad. Esa chica te gusta, Black, no lo niegues. ¿Por qué si no estás tan enfadado?._

-¿¡Cállate, quieres!?- gritó Canuto perdiendo la paciencia.- Halliwell es una mentirosa besa amigos que sólo sabe hacer daño y despreciarme.

-Sirius yo que tú no gritaría tanto, porque mi padre y mi tío pueden escucharte hablar solo…- bromeó James apareciendo de la nada a su espalda.

Gruñendo, Sirius se apartó las manos de los oídos e inspiró aire deseando que su amigo no oído nada de lo que había estado hablando _solo_, cómo bien Cornamenta acababa de dejarle claro. _Hablabas solo, Canuto, nada más. No tienes que darle importancia a esto._

Su ánimo decayó al leer en la expresión de su amigo que había oído tooooodoy que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar al respecto. Se medio rindió, diciéndose que lo hablarían… más tarde. Dentro de un par de años, quizás.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, el plan ya está escrito y finalizado.

-¿Escrito?

-Maddy insistió- sonrió el joven recuperando su aire divertido- Y no le iba a llevar la contraria ahora que está transformando a nuestro pequeño amigo Pet en alguien valiente.

-Sirius…

-¿Qué?- se defendió el moreno con una mirada de niño bueno- He dicho que ahora Colagusano es valiente, eso no tiene nada de malo.

Su amigo le dio un golpe en el hombre dándole a entender que dejaba pasar el comentario por alto… de momento, y Sirius se lo agradeció. Nada de comentarios serios, por el momento.

Prefería que tratasen asuntos del secuestro.

Estaba deseando ver la cara de Lily Evans mientras fuera secuestrada…

¡Ojala pudiese grabarla!.

**0o0o0**

Aquél joven podría tener un buen potencial, juzgó Rigel observando al joven Severus Snape. Le había llamado la atención por dos aspectos esenciales.

El primero de ellos, esa aura de oscuridad e individualismo, que le caracterizaba tan bien.

Y el segundo de ellos, y no por ellos menos importante, el obvio enamoramiento que tenía de Lilian Evans.

Aquella pelirroja que había visto esa tarde, a la que había seguido y besado en pocos minutos de diferencia.

Llevaba meses queriendo conocerla, y ahora que había pasado tiempo junto a ella, comprendía la fascinación que los demás podrían sentir teniéndola a su lado.

Dejó atrás sus pensamientos, al ver que al fin llegaba Evan Rosier, el último que faltaba en la reunión. Aunque entendía la razón de su tardanza, ya que Antonin ya le había contado el castigo que la señorita Turner había sufrido.

_Y yo que me lo he perdido, _pensó con falsa ironía mirando fijamente cómo Bellatrix fulminaba con la mirada a Snape. Parecía más que obvio que ese joven a ella no le gustaba nada.

Y eso era interesante para el futuro.

-¿Ya está hecha la asignación?- preguntó Evan sentándose perezosamente.

-Te perdiste lo mejor, Rosier.

-¿Quién me tocó?

-Dado que tu estás dentro de Hogwarts ahora estarás a cargo de Snape, Zabini, Grabbe, y Goyle.

-¿Y él?- preguntó señalando a Regulus Black.

-Es mío- sonrió Rigel con deferencia.- Dolohov pensó que yo le enseñaría disciplina, y estoy de acuerdo.

Evan se encogió de hombros, observando las palabras que Bellatrix cruzaba con Snape. Aún tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, tras la conversación que había tenido con su Señor Tenebroso.

Dentro de poco Frederick Rosier sería historia.

**0o0o0**

Perfecta, pensó Lily tras mirarse una vez más en el espejo.

El desayuno había terminado saliendo un desastre, para no variar a la costumbre. Tuney no había dejado de besuquearse con su chico en todo momento. Parecía querer mandarle el mensaje de que ella sí era feliz, viviendo en la normalidad, junto con un novio normal, besándose de forma normal.

Si por ella fuera, incluso la había echado de su casa cuando la vio entrar por la puerta la tarde anterior.

_Pero esta también es mi casa_, pensó Lils observando la figura que se reflejaba de ella. Se había vestido de forma informal, pero pensando en todos los detalles. Quería estar guapa aquél día.

-¡Mocosa, te buscan!- vociferó su hermana desde el piso inferior.

Asintió mirando por tercera vez su aspecto. _¿Qué te pasa, Lily? Nunca te has preocupado por tu aspecto, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?_, se preguntó ella observándose a sí misma, y el color de sus propios ojos.

-Es por James…- musitó la pelirroja sonriente.

Un día a solas junto a Petunia le había hecho ver, que era una tontería haberse mantenido alejada de Potter en aquél momento. A fin de cuentas, lo que él había pretendido, había sido defenderla a ella. Puede que la forma no hubiera sido la más adecuada, ¿pero qué podía esperar de James Potter?.

-Lo importante es que me quiere, y que no es justo que pase estas navidades creyendo que estoy enfadada con él- se aseguró a sí misma saliendo por la puerta.

Pensaba hacerle una visita aquella misma noche, de ahí que se hubiera arreglado tanto. Era la primera vez que vería a la familia de James Potter, siendo su chica, y no quería darles mala impresión.

-¿Piensas hacer esperar a ese rarito ahí en la puerta todo el rato?- la increpó su hermana.

-¿Por qué tienes que llamarle así?- protestó Lily parándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados- Es un chico normal, como tu Vernon.

-Mi hombretón vale mil veces más que ese encapuchado que está en la puerta esperando por ti, monstruo.- susurró Petunia mirándola con severidad- Yo que tú le recordaba a ese… ser que se vistiese con normalidad al venir aquí. ¡Hay que guardar las apariencias!.

Lily la miró exasperada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Estaba deseando terminar con aquella reunión, porque obviamente no podría llamar a aquello cita, y acudir a la mansión Potter para ver a sus amigos.

Tras el ataque que había sufrido, no se había separado casi en ningún momento de ellos, y ahora les echaba de menos.

Mucho.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a mostrar una sonrisa, cuándo se quedó sin habla al reconocer a la persona que la estaba esperando.

No era Richard Gould.

Se trataba del encapuchado del día anterior que la había besado y confundido tanto.

**0o0o0**

-¿Qué Remus ha hecho qué?

A James no le extrañó para nada que la voz de su amigo Sirius sonara como un grito cuándo le mencionó el nombre de Remus. No le gustaba mucho que Canuto siguiera tan susceptible cuándo se tratase de hablar del otro merodeador.

-Me ha aconsejado que antes de iniciar la misión… secuestrar a la pelirroja- recitó leyendo lo que los chicos habían escrito en su ausencia- Probase a hablar con ella con tranquilidad.

-¿Y de qué te va a servir hablar con ella?- se cuestionó Sirius en voz alta- Si está enfadada contigo, no creo que quiera verte, Cornamenta.

-No tiene porque verme- musitó James mirando a su amigo- Hay otras vías para poder comunicarme con ella.

-¿Red Flu?- preguntó él incrédulo- No podrías. Recuerda que los padres de Lily son muggles. Tardarías un montón en lograr habilitar la chimenea de ellos para…

-¿Sirius Black hablando con lógica? Eso es nuevo.

-Estoy intentando razonar usando los argumentos que Remus usaría ahora- se sorprendió él mismo contestando.

James le sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-Remus me dijo que intentase hablar con ella, pero no por vía Flu, sino por teléfono.

-¿Telefoqué? – Preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Es lo que usan los muggles para comunicarse entre ellos. Tenemos aquí uno también, Sirius. Deberías saberlo.

Black abrió la boca musitando un ahhhh que quería decir que ya recordaba de qué instrumento estaban hablando. _Esa cosa ruidosa_, pensó instantes después, ¿cómo no había caído en ello antes?.

-La llamaré ahora, chicos.

-¿Y si eso no funciona?

-La secuestramos…- contestó James con una sonrisa divertida- Seguiremos nuestro plan, y tus instrucciones, Canuto.

Su amigo asintió señalándole el aparato que estaba encima de la mesita del fondo. Dado la cantidad de gente no mágica que sus padres tenían como amigos, habían optado por tener una forma de comunicarse entre ellos, sin usar las redes mágicas.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?- preguntó Maddy que nunca antes había visto ese artefacto.

-Marcas el número de la persona- murmuró James- y hablas con la persona que desees. Ya está.

-¿Y cómo sabes el número de…?

-Yo lo sé todo de mi Lily- sonrió el merodeador feliz.

Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que alguien cogiese la llamada al otro lado. Lo que daría porque aquél instrumento tuviese una mirilla para poder observar el dulce rostro de su pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ese sí que sería un buen instrumento.

-¿Dígame?- Oyó cómo una voz pretenciosa le contestaba.

Petunia Evans, pensó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Lily Evans, por favor?.

Se produjo un tenso silencio en la línea que le puso nervioso. Había visto en contadas ocasiones a la hermana de Lily, pero sabía de sobra que era la típica muggle anti magia. Pensó en la paciencia que seguramente su madre hubiera tenido en una situación así, y contó hasta diez mentalmente esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quién pregunta por ella?

-Su novio- admitió James con una sonrisa- James Potter a tu servicio.

De nuevo silencio.

-¿Hola? Petunia, estás ahí.

-Para ti señorita Evans, señor… Patters

-Potter.- le corrigió al instante.

-Lo que sea. Lilian salió con otro chico hoy. Otro rarito como ella misma.

Y a continuación colgó dejándole ver que no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que él pudiese contestar. De todas formas, no habría podido decir nada. ¿Le acababan de decir que su novia, Lily Evans, había salido con otro chico?. _Otro rarito como ella_, se repitió mentalmente intuyendo lo que aquello significaba.

La ira y la preocupación se mezclaron en su interior.

-¿Cornamenta, qué…?

-Maddy, por favor, toma papel y pluma, vas a escribir un mensaje por mí mientras nosotros estamos fuera.

-¿Qué ha…?

-Os lo cuento luego, chicos- anunció James doblando el papel de las instrucciones de los chicos entre sus manos- Es la hora de que comience el secuestro de Evans.

Si sus amigos notaron que estaba raro, no dijeron nada, y él se lo agradeció. No quería ni pensar en lo que haría un mago estando a solas con Lily. ¿Es que ella no había aprendido la lección después de lo que había sucedido? Dos veces, la habían atacado, ¿es que no tenía sentido del bienestar ni de la seguridad?

_¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su pelirroja en aquellos momentos para hacer cosas tan tontas?_, se preguntó bajando las escaleras de dos en dos para ir en su busca.

La encontraría, la secuestraría, y no pararía, hasta que consiguiera hacerle entrar en su linda cabecita los peligros a los que se exponía aceptando _citas_ con magos que no fueran él.

**0o0o0**

En su habitación, Remus apoyó los codos en el escritorio intranquilo. Por más que lo intentaba, no poder concentrarse en el libro que tenía en frente. Llevaba un rato intentando estudiar un poco, pero estaba visto que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

En sus amigos, para ser más preciso.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa al recordar el plan tan descabellado que James le había contado horas antes. ¿Cómo podían plantearse si quiera secuestrar a alguien?. Y más que a alguien, a nada más y nada menos, que a la señorita Lily Evans… ¿Es que no la conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que ella era capaz de armar si se enteraba de aquello?

Eso si antes no se enteraba Elizabeth.

_Eli… te echo de menos_, suspiró Remus recordando el fantástico momento en el que la besaba. Por mucho que quisiese no podía olvidarse de su tacto, ni de su sabor.

-¿Se puede, ratita de biblioteca?- bromeó Issy entrando en el cuarto sin llamar con un pergamino entre las manos.

Remus fue a abrir la boca para decir que no pasaba nada, cuándo se quedó sin habla al ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia con sólo un camisón puesto. Un camisón de seda muy cortito, para más detalle.

A su mente volvió el recuerdo de la última vez que ella se había presentado casi de la misma manera ante él. Detallando: con algo parecido, pero con mucha menos tela, y mucho más escote.

De ello había derivado un beso, el único que se habían dado ellos dos. Y había sido como despedida.

-Issy, ¿qué…?

-¿Te gusta, _caro?- _inquirió ella divertida- Es un regalo de mi _innamorato._

-Es… bonito- contestó tras carraspear un poco.

Sutilmente la italiana caminó hasta él y dejando el pergamino delante suya, se acomodó a su lado encima de la mesita.

-Sabes que anoche tus padres me invitaron a dormir aquí, por eso mi vestuario.

Remus asintió mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-He subido porque ha llegado esta lechuza para ti. Es de Potter.

-Gracias, Issy.

-Un placer, _caro_…- susurró ella acercándose a él- Aún no te saludé por cierto- añadió dándole un húmedo beso en la mejilla-_ Buon giorno, _Lunático_. _

-_Buon giorno _Isabella_._

Tomó entre sus manos el pergamino intrigado por el mensaje que podría haberle mandado James. Se suponía que había quedado en ir con ellos a cumplir su misión con la pelirroja a la noche.

-¿Remus?

-Dime…- preguntó el chico sin dejar de abrir el papel.

-Dile de mi parte a la chica que amas que es muy afortunada.

El merodeador se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes al oírla. Giró su cabeza y la vio apoyada en la puerta sonriendo con ternura, aunque con la mirada triste.

-Issy, ¿cómo…?

-Ni te has ruborizado al verme así, ni has temblado al darte ese beso, _caro, _sin duda eso quiere decir que tienes a alguien más en el pensamiento. Mentiría si digo que me alegro, pues tú sabes que yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que éramos unos críos, pero…

No terminó la frase. Se dio la vuelta lentamente sabiendo que no era necesario que dijera nada más.

-Sólo asegúrate de no rendirte con ella, _caro. Queste date sono per trascorrere insieme con le persone che più importa._

_Tengo que aprender italiano, _pensó Remus dándose cuenta de que no había entendido nada de lo último que Issy le había dicho. Suspiró mientras se decidía a leer el pergamino de su amigo. Después hablaría con su amiga sobre el tema:

_Remus._

_Cuándo leas este pergamino sal volando hacia la casa de Evans. Los chicos han decidido adelantar el secuestro de Lily. Según intuí del comportamiento de Potter, puede que su chica esté de nuevo en algún nuevo peligro potencial._

_Un saludo, Maddy._

**0o0o0**

Ceñudo y con muy malhumor, Albert Zabini observaba a su padre firmar miles de documentos delante de sus ojos. Llevaba un rato ahí de pie, después de la reunión que había tenido lugar en la mañana con los demás aspirantes a iniciarse, y no podía perder el tiempo.

Evan ya le había ordenado que aquellas dos semanas las pasaría bajo el ala de Bellatrix, cómo estaba previsto desde un principio, y la bruja ya les había indicado que no iban a perder ni un solo minuto.

Zabini sabía que su obligación en aquél momento, era estar junto con Snape, su compañero asignado aquél día, para empezar a cumplir órdenes. Por ello, quería que su padre le hiciera caso por una vez en su vida para poder salir de la casa rápidamente.

Haciendo ruiditos de satisfacción, cómo siempre ocurría cuándo su padre veía que todos sus negocios iban viento en popa, observó cómo se quedaba mirándole sorprendido al verle allí. _Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevo aquí más de quince minutos esperándole._

-Quiero saber si ya hiciste lo que te pedí, padre.

El señor Zabini clavó en él su mirada poniéndole sumamente nervioso. Sabía que aquello era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer.

-Supongo que te refieres a tus planes relacionados con la señorita… Albright- musitó él revisando su cajón segundos después. Añadió satisfecho al encontrar lo que buscaba- Sí, ya está firmado y sellado, hijo.

-Bien.

-Espero que su linaje esté limpio…- le aseveró volviendo a guardar dicho documento en su lugar correspondiente.

-Es sangre limpia, padre.

-Estupendo, maravilloso. No esperaba menos de ti, Zabini.

El muchacho comprendió que aquello daba fin a la conversación. Aliviado al ver que todo estaba en orden, salió del despacho de la casa en busca de Snape.

Ahora que sabía que dentro de poco Maddy tendría que volver con él, estaba preparado para enfrentarse contra cualquier cosa.

**0o0o0**

Aún no sabía porqué había aceptado salir con él.

Lily caminaba en silencio junto al hombre vestido de negro. Barajaba para sí misma la posibilidad de haberse vuelto loca en un solo día. ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir con un desconocido después de lo que últimamente le había sucedido?

Seguramente, si Potter se enteraba de ello, sería capaz de matarla por su poco juicio.

_Debería estar yendo en busca de ese engreído merodeador_, musitó en voz baja la pelirroja enfadada consigo misma. No entendía por qué no podía decirle a ese hombre que tenía que marcharse para irse con su chico. Era algo fácil, ¿no?.

Suspirando profusamente, continuó yendo detrás de él. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella, que técnicamente Richard la iba a engañar con esa cita? Estaba claro que él la había invitado a salir, pensando en que otro ocuparía su puesto en aquel _encuentro_.

Aquél encapuchado tan perturbador.

Seguía sin encontrarle lógica a la situación.

-Oye…- murmuró unos minutos después al ver que se acercaban a un parque- ¿por qué no nos paramos un rato?

Él sonrió asintiendo. Tomó su mano sorprendiéndola por décima vez en el día, y la llevó hasta uno de los bancos más alejados del parque.

-Bien, me apetecía estar a solas contigo- murmuró él sacándose la capucha de la túnica y dejando ver su rostro por completo.

Lils se quedó paralizada al verle bien por primera vez. La sensación de que tenía que conocerle le vino a su cerebro como una certeza. Aquél hombre tenía algo tan especial, tan conocido, que le extrañaba no hallar la conexión.

Esos ojos…

Ese rostro…

Esa sonrisa…

¿Por qué diantres no podía ponerle nombre si estaba tan segura de que tenía que haberle visto antes en alguna parte?

-Yo te conozco…- murmuró Lily dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.- He tenido que verte en algún sitio.

-Tienes razón, pero no soy quién piensas. Estoy seguro de que a tu mente vendrá el recuerdo de un encapuchado con quién te encontraste antes, Evans, hará unas pocas semanas.

La joven abrió muchos los ojos al comprender lo que el extraño quería decirle. Sintió miedo al recodar la magia oscura que el falso James le había lanzado en Halloween.

-¿Eres tú el falso James?- preguntó intentando disimular a duras penas el temblor de su voz.

Sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse y marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero curiosamente sus pies no opinaban lo mismo. La obligaban a quedarse allí, observando cómo aquél posible mago oscuro la sonreía con indulgencia.

-No, linda, no fui yo- musitó con voz ronca, acariciando sus rizos embelesado- pero sé quién lo hizo. Fue alguien que se divierte torturando a los muggles, o a los hijos de muggles.

-Eso es… horrible.

-Ella es así

-¿Ella?- repitió Lily abriendo más los ojos- ¿Era una mujer?

-Una mortífaga más concretamente. ¿Has oído hablar de los mortífagos, verdad?

Lils asintió intentando encontrarle alguna lógica a aquello. ¿Quién era aquél hombre y qué quería de ella?. ¿Por qué le contaba aquellas cosas?.

-¿Qué buscas contándome todo esto?

-Conocerte, pelirroja…- murmuró acercándose más a ella, mientras seguía acariciándole su cabello- ¿alguien te ha dicho antes que tienes unos ojos preciosos?.

¡James Potter!, le gritó su mente haciéndola saltar del sitio.

-Mi novio- respondió intentando tranquilizarse

-James Potter- le contestó él burlón- Lo sé, linda.

Aquello por extraño que pudiera parecer no le sonaba raro viniendo de él. Parecía conocerla muy bien. _Demasiado bien, Lils. Tienes que alejarte de él en este momento._

-No me tengas miedo, pelirroja. No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Eres un… mortífago?- le preguntó a bocajarro mostrando valentía.

Él comenzó a reír alegremente mientras se remangaba uno de sus brazos. Con el otro tomó su mano con suavidad, y lo acercó a su antebrazo contrario.

-Esto responderá a tus preguntas, pelirroja.

_Tiene la marca_, pensó Lily recordando haber visto ese mismo símbolo de la calavera y la serpiente en el Profeta. Los últimos años, en cada semanal aparecía siempre aquél símbolo, de una forma o de otra.

-Tengo que irme- susurró ella soltándose bruscamente- No debería estar contigo.

-Tienes toda la razón, pelirroja, no deberías

Ella se maldijo por no haber traído su varita consigo. ¿Cómo podía cometer el mismo fallo dos veces?. ¡Parecía que no había aprendido la lección!.

-Te repito que no voy a hacerte daño- susurró atrayéndola a sus brazos con fuerza, al ver que ella se resistía.- Ya me voy. Sólo quería verte. Nada más.

A continuación la dio un beso en la mejilla, y la soltó con cuidado. Acarició por última vez su pelo, y se marchó silbando sin mirar atrás, dejando a la pobre Lily más confusa que el día anterior.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- gritó en la distancia negándose al impulso de llevarse la mano a la mejilla que había vuelto a ser besada por él.

-Rigel, el mortífago que te protegerá, pelirroja.

**0o0o0**

Furioso, James Potter daba vueltas alrededor de sus amigos una y otra vez. Hacía más de dos horas que habían llegado a la casa de Evans, y aún no la habían visto regresar.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Remus, quién había llegado al lugar poco después de ellos, había resuelto ir hasta la casa de los padres de la chica para preguntar por ella. Por suerte, quién le había abierto la puerta había sido la mamá de Lily. Ella les había dicho que aún no había vuelto, y que no la esperaban.

Resultaba que Lily Evans había decidido no pasar la noche en su casa.

James se lo empezó a repetir una y otra vez apretando los puños con fuerza. Si Lily no aparecía en menos de quince minutos, liaría una buena. No pararía hasta hacerle prometer a esa pelirroja testaruda que no podía salir a la calle ella sola, con alguien que no fuera él, James Potter.

Sólo él podía protegerla.

Era fácil de entenderlo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver al plan A- opinó Sirius que no había abierto la boca desde la llegada del cuarto merodeador.

-El plan A es secuestrar a mi chica, Canuto. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, no está en su casa que era donde se suponía que tendría que estar.

-Lo sé, por eso mi plan es buscarla. No creo que haya ido muy lejos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- murmuró Remus

-Yo no- negó al instante Sirius.

Sus tres amigos se quedaron mirándole con expresiones de resignación. Había sido el propio Sirius el causante de la propuesta de buscar a Lily. Era obvio que ahora se negaba, por el simple hecho de que Remus hubiera estado de acuerdo con él.

James, cansado de aquella situación, tomó una decisión. Le haría caso a su amigo. Continuarían con el secuestro siguiendo el Plan A. La única variante sería que tendrían que buscarla.

Pero nada de estar los cuatro juntos.

-Peter, ven conmigo, busquemos a Lily.- murmuró mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo- Canuto, tú te quedas aquí con Lunático hasta que regresemos.

-Yo no pienso…

-No piensa oponerse- terminó Remus la frase por él- Sirius sabe cuán preocupado estás por Lily, y cuánto quieres encontrarla lo antes posible, ¿verdad?- añadió dándole un suave codazo a su amigo en el hombro.

-verdad- gruñó Sirius devolviéndoselo… con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_Canuto nunca cambiará, _pensó James empezando a caminar junto a Peter. Esperaba que estando solos, aquellos dos arreglasen sus diferencias. No le gustaba nada que sus amigos se peleasen por una chica.

No cuando su propia chica le estaba volviendo loco a él mismo.

**0o0o0**

-No pienso pedirte perdón, ni hablarte más de la cuenta tampoco.

Remus sonrió ante las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de su amigo. Seguía con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados. Parecía un nene enfurruñado tras haber sido castigado por haberse portado mal.

_Sirius Black, eres demasiado predecible e impetuoso._

-No he hecho nada malo.

-Darme ese empujoncito ha estado bien entonces, según tú.

El chico de ojos grises asintió con firmeza.

-Tú me lo diste primero, Lupin. Me defendí.

_Si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte_, decidió Remus acercándose a su amigo. Tenía que hablar claro con él. Eran amigos, al fin y al cabo. Tenía que haber confianza y sinceridad entre ellos si quería arreglar las cosas.

Pero antes tenía que abrirle los ojos a su amigo, aunque eso le fuese a costar uno que otro golpe.

Inspiró aire profundamente. _Lo siento, Canuto._

-Me gusta mucho, Alexandra, amigo, por eso la besé.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, miércoles. **

**Gracias por contestarme a la preguntita q os hice la última vez, la verdad es q no quería oír lo que terminé oyendo, jeje, pero son cosas mías. Poco a poco lo solucionaré.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews. Subiré el siguiente capi prontito, tengo q aprovechar estas dos semanas q tengo de "descanso" antes de q llegue Octubre.**

**Un saludo.**


	43. ¿Y qué si me gusta Halliwell?

**Hola!**

**Siento mucho mucho mucho mucho el retraso, pero me quedé sin mi cuenta de correo, y no recordaba mi contraseña para entrar en aquí, en fanfiction. Menos mal q lo he solucionado hoy!**

**Por mi retraso, os he escrito un capitulo sorpresa... q lo veréis mañana. **

**Este capi de ahora es normal. Por ello, os dejo con la lectura primero.**

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y ocho:**

_**¿Y qué si me gusta Halliwell?**_

--

Tenía que llegar junto a Remus.

Elizabeth se arrastró hasta la pared del sótano repitiéndose en su cabeza aquella frase como si fuese una letanía. Estaba adolorida, llena de moratones, cortes y hechizos, pero no le importaba. Por desgracia, después de morir su padre se había acostumbrado demasiado aquellos actos. Tenía que conservar la entereza si quería salir de la mansión Rosier sin recibir más daño.

Tengo que ir con Remus.

Sollozando de dolor, Eli se apoyó contra la pared y se levantó lo más cuidadosamente que podía. Le había oído decir a Evan que se marcharía de la casa por unas horas para atender asuntos propios.

-Luego volveré por ti para que sigamos divirtiéndonos, Turner.

Reprimió un escalofrío de asco al pensar en sus manos tocándola, golpeándola, haciéndola sentir un insecto bajo su cuerpo.

Remus, piensa en él.

Los ojos dulces y dorados de Remus Lupin vinieron a su mente, y se dejó llevar por ellos. Caminó a paso de tortuga, embriagándose en el recuerdo de la noche que casi pasaron juntos grabando sus canciones para Halloween.

-_Últimamente cuándo estamos juntos_…- comenzó a canturrear sin hacer caso de las lágrimas que iban recorriendo sus mejillas- _no hay más tristeza, no hay más soledad_. _Se han despertado mis sentidos, se han impulsado como dices tú, he conocido lo que es bueno, cuándo te abrazo y me refugio en ti…_

Subió las escaleras tan inmersa en Remus cómo estaba, que ni se dio cuenta de las voces que sonaban en el salón. Deseó que no fueran su padrastro y Evan, porque si era así, estaría perdida. _Por Merlín, que no sean ellos. Quiero estar con Remus. Sé que él me estará esperando._

-¿Ni siquiera piensas defenderte?- oyó cómo una voz burlona exclamaba desde el otro lado.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, y sin poder apartarse del apoyo que la pared hacía en ella, Eli se dirigió hacia allí. Tendría que cruzar la sala si quería salir a la calle.

-Es mi hijo quién ha reportado en mi contra- musitó Frederick con voz vidriosa de borracho- ¿Por qué iba a mentir?.

-Eres un mortífago acabado, Rosier.

Elizabeth omitió un gemido al ver cómo el intruso alzaba la varita en contra de su padrastro y le lanzaba una maldición directa al pecho. Supo sin lugar a dudas, que Frederick Rosier acababa de morir delante de sus ojos. _Y yo no siento nada._

Ni alivio, ni tristeza, ni siquiera rencor.

Nada.

Se quedó a continuación unos minutos en silencio esperando a que el mortífago se marchase para así poder recuperar su respiración normal.

Remus la esperaba.

Apoyada en la pared se dirigió a la puerta sin echar la mirada atrás ni un solo segundo. No pensaba volver a poner un solo pie en esa casa. Nunca más.

Decidida a olvidar de su mente cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que sentía por Remus Lupin, se concentró en él, y en los minutos gloriosos que había estado entre sus brazos en el tren dos días atrás.

Con la melodía de su canción… su canción con Remus en los labios.

-_La necesidad de hablar contigo, de llamarte y escuchar tu voz, de seguirte por mar y por tierra, desde entonces sin control, de golpear de noche tu ventana, y escaparnos al azar…_

**0o0o0**

Rodeada de sus padres, Alice observó a su chico en la distancia.

Había llegado la noche anterior, tal como le había prometido que haría y en ningún momento habían cruzado palabra, excepto el _buenos días_ y el _hola_ de anoche. Y Ally estaba que se subía por las paredes por ello.

-Cariño, ¿podrías ir a la cocina y traerme mis pastillas?- le preguntó de repente su madre sin dejar de colocar las tabletas de chocolate encima de la mesita.

-Claro.

Dispuesta a alejarse aunque fueran unos pocos minutos de su chico, Ally se dirigió a cumplir el pedido de su madre con rapidez. _¿Por qué no podría ser la chica que la señora Longbottom quisiera para su hijo?. ¿Qué tengo de malo para que no pueda aceptarme?._

El nombre de Cristina Larson le vino a su cabeza como un flash paralizándola de repente. Cerró los ojos un instante llamándose tonta por no haber caído antes en aquella posibilidad. Augusta Longbottom había conocido a la antigua chica de Frank… ¿y si Larson sí era la chica que Frank merecía?.

Una sombra en la espalda la asustó haciéndola dar un brinco hacia delante. Se reprimió a sí misma al ver que se trataba de Frank observándola con ternura. Esa mirada la hizo comprender que sus pensamientos eran una tontería. Frank la quería a ella, no a Cristina.

-Tu madre es una persona especial…- murmuró él acercándose a su lado- Ha intuido que teníamos que hablar, por eso te ha mandado aquí.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Se acaban de marchar- contestó ya a pocos centímetros de ella- Bueno, técnicamente, tu madre ha obligado a tu padre a irse para que estuviésemos solos.

Alice sonrió pensando en su padre. _Siempre protegiéndome papá, incluso desde que era pequeña has alejado a los chicos de mí… como si ninguno fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mí…_

-¡Ya lo entiendo!- exclamó ella abriendo muchos los ojos sorprendida, mientras su chico comenzaba a acariciarla el pelo cariñosamente.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?. Su padre acababa de hacer lo mismo que la señora Longbottom hacía con ella. Seguramente Augusta Longbottom no querría que su único hijo saliera con alguien que no demostrase merecerle, igual que su padre pretendía hacer con Frank con su actitud.

_¿Y qué he hecho yo? Huir a la menor oportunidad. ¡Genial, Ally!._

-Cielo…- musitó Frank viendo el gesto contrariado que tenía en el rostro.

Alice no le contestó. Sólo se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza segura de que Frank era el chico con el que ella quería estar por siempre. Él no se opuso a su efusividad. Sólo la abrazó, demostrándola con aquél simple gesto lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Cuándo vendrá tu madre?

-Ally…

-Tenemos que darle un buen recibimiento- sonrió ella al sentir cómo Frank la besaba dulcemente en el cuello- Estoy segura de que congeniará bastante con mis padres.

La joven tembló literalmente al sentir los besos que Frank fue prodigándole por todo el cuello hasta que llegó a su boca.

-Te quiero- susurró él con voz ronca

Alice supo que su chico en ese momento estaba recordando la forma en la que su madre se había portado con ella en su casa. Decidida a que se olvidará de ello, pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino, y le besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Estaban juntos y aquello era lo único importante.

Ya habría tiempo para demostrar a cualquiera que así lo quisiera que Alice y Frank Longbottom estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

**0o0o0**

Otra zona muggle, cómo las odiaba con todos aquellos seres inferiores que vivían en ellas. No hacían más que estropear la excelente vida de los magos de raza pura mezclándose con aquellos estúpidos magos que se empeñaban en traicionar a su estirpe por sus ominosas ideas del amor y la justicia.

_Repugnante, _pensó Bellatrix mientras caminaba entre las oscuras calles regocijándose de los gritos de sufrimiento que oía a su paso. _Los iniciados ya están comenzando a hacer lo que se espera de ellos, y más les valía que siguieran así. Si alguno nos falla, yo misma me encargaré de acabar con su patética vida en menos que se dice muggle a la vista._

El atardecer se estaba marchando. El ambiente estaba impregnado de fatalismo y sangre, justo al que ella le gustaba. Sonrió recordándose que si estaba allí era para supervisar, nada más. Por desgracia, los demás habían querido que los alumnos que aún siguiesen en Hogwarts y estuvieran de su parte, fueran los iniciados de su primo, Evan.

_Aún así Snape no se va a librar de mí._

El grito de un nuevo torturado, la llevó a dirigirse al edificio más alejado del lugar. Conociendo tan bien los métodos que Evan usaba en sus torturas, estaba convencida de encontrarle allí dónde los gritos y chillidos fueran más ensordecedores. ¡Qué orgullosa estaba de su primo por ello!.

Con un toque simple de su varita abrió la puerta, y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a dos sucios muggles en el suelo, retorciéndose ante las varitas levantadas de Zabini y de Snape. Al fondo, se encontraba Evan dirigiendo las instrucciones con mirada risueña.

-¡Queridísima prima!- exclamó él al verla- ¿Vienes a disfrutar del espectáculo?.

Bella no le contestó. Clavó su experta mirada en Snape decidida a encontrar algún signo de debilidad en su expresión.

-Continuad- ordenó con voz fría.

Quiso reír al verse apagar la esperanzadora mirada que aquellos dos muggles habían puesto al verla entrar. _Seguramente creerían que detendría esto, _se burló fascinada al ver cómo los dos jóvenes volvían a comenzar con la tortura. Por desgracia, durante los minutos que estuvo allí como observadora, pudo comprobar que Severus Snape hacía bien aquello.

Frialdad, indiferencia y maldad.

Todo lo que un buen futuro mortífago debía tener.

_Maldita sea_.

La chica clavó su mirada en Evan dándole a entender que en contra de su voluntad, aquellos dos novatos podrían valer para la causa. Fijó por última vez su vista en los muggles, y se marchó de la habitación tal y como había llegado sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La villa era demasiado grande, y el caos demasiado nimio como para marcharse del lugar sin hacer de las suyas.

Bellatrix estaba totalmente convencida de que descargando su frustración con los muggles aterrorizados que aún quedasen allí, lograría sentirse mucho mejor.

**0o0o0**

-Me gusta mucho, Alexandra, amigo, por eso la besé.

Sirius apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza al oírle declarar a su supuesto amigo aquello con tal desfachatez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que Halliwell le gustaba?. ¡Se suponía que estaba enamorado de Turner!.

_Respira hondo, Black, no te importa. Esa chica te engañó, jugó contigo. ¡Tiene que darte igual que a Lunático le guste ella!._

-Te vi besándola, Lupin, no soy tonto- respondió a falta de ocurrírsele una cosa mejor.

-Supongo entonces que no te importa que le pida salir.

_Claro que no me importa, lobito traidor de amistades. Puedes ir a buscarla en este momento si es lo que quieres, ella no me interesa. ¿Por qué diablos me tendría que interesar una chica irritante, cabeza dura, y terca cómo ella sola,__ que está empeñada en llevarme la contraria, y en volverme loco con cada sonrisa que dedica a todo el mundo menos a mí?._

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Sirius furioso poniéndose en marcha.

James les había encargado que buscasen a Lily, no que hablasen de aquél ridículo asunto. La pelirroja era lo importante en aquél momento, nada más.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Evans- gruñó sin esperar a ver si su amigo le seguía o no- No podemos perder el tiempo.

-Creo que antes deberíamos aclarar las cosas, Sirius- comentó Remus impidiéndole caminar al ponerse en frente suyo.

-Quítate de en medio, Lupin.

El licántropo negó con un gesto, cruzándose ahora él de brazos. Sirius tuvo que hacer gala de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para no golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, tal y cómo sus puños reclamaban a gritos desde que habían comenzado aquél tema.

-Remus Lupin… quítate de mi camino.

-Sirius Black, comunícate conmigo- le contrarió mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?. ¿Qué odio la idea de que salgas con Halliwell?. ¿Qué ella me prometió que me iba a enseñar a enamorarme segundos antes de dedicarse a besarte a ti?. ¿Quieres que te diga que no dejo de pensar en el maldito beso que os habéis dado los dos?._

El animago se quedó sin palabras al racionalizar lo que su impetuoso cerebro estaba maquinando en contra de sus deseos. _Por Merlín, no, no puedo estar celoso. No a causa de Halliwell._

-Me viste besarla, amigo.

-Cállate, Remus- le pidió sintiendo cómo una rabia desconocida empezaba a subirle desde la boca del estómago hasta su garganta.

-Lo que no sabes es que después de eso, me encerré en el tren con otra chica y también la bese a ella. Y fue el beso más especial que he dado en mi vida.

Tardó dos segundos.

Dos segundos fueron los suficientes para que Sirius procesara aquella información en su mente.

Remus había engañado a Alexandra besándose con otra pocos minutos después de haber estado con ella. ¡Había jugado con los sentimientos de su chica rarita!.

Dejándose llevar por el impulso que sus puños le estaban rogando, Sirius golpeó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas. El merodeador de ojos color miel cayó al suelo al instante.

-No te atrevas a volver a engañar a mi Alexandra- gruñó furioso- Puede que ella sea una mentirosa, y la chica más insoportable del universo mágico, pero no se merece que un ligón sin escrúpulos la seduzca para luego abandonarla como si fuera un perro.

Sirius esperó unos instantes para ver si al que hasta aquél día consideraba como su amigo, se hubiera levantado del suelo.

-Tienes un derechazo implacable, Black- musitó Remus comenzando a reír amistosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a su mentón.

-Quiero tu palabra de que no…

No terminó la frase.

Sus anteriores palabras comenzaron a aparecerse en su mente como bombas de relojería instantáneas. _Mi Alexandra… ¡He dicho mi Alexandra!._

Entonces como si fuera un niño pequeño, comprendió lo que Remus había intentado hacer con todo aquello.

-No te gusta Halliwell, ¿verdad?- Remus negó con un simple gesto- No quieres pedirla salir- volvió a negar de nuevo- y por lo tanto, no eres un ligón sin escrúpulos.

-No, no lo soy.

-¡Maldito seas, Lupin!- exclamó volviéndole a golpear en el mismo sitio de antes, haciéndole caer otra vez.

-¡Auch! Este último sí que ha dolido- se quejó el merodeador incorporándose otra vez.

-¿Por qué demonios me has hecho sentir…. así?- gritó enfadado

-Te has dado cuenta ya, ¿verdad?

Enfurruñado, Sirius se cruzó ahora él de brazos dispuesto a no contestar a aquella pregunta nunca.

-Vamos, dime que haber recibido tus derechazos ha merecido la pena- bromeó Remus con una sonrisa dulce- Quiero haber sido un saco de boxeo útil.

-Voy a matarte, Remus Lupin por lo que has hecho.

Éste alzó una ceja al oírle. Tenía el labio tan ensangrentado, que a Sirius se le quitaron las ganas de enfadarse con él. Aún así, no pensaba darle la razón, al menos no de buen grado. Fue a abrir la boca para negarlo una vez más, cuándo de repente se le ocurrió que era una tontería hacerlo.

Sonrío a continuación mostrando su típica carita de niño bueno tras haber cometido alguna de sus travesuras.

-Vale, esa rarita me gusta- admitió Sirius a mala gana- ¿y qué?. ¿Algún problema?.

**0o0o0**

En la mansión Potter, Maddy esperaba la llegada de los chicos. Estaba impaciente por saber cómo se había tomado Lily el secuestro. _Seguro que ahora mismo está regañando a James Potter por incordiarla, _pensó divertida mientras observaba cómo el padre de su nuevo amigo iba de un lado al otro del salón organizando lo que parecía ser una reunión.

-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?- le había preguntado más de una vez, inquieta por estar sin hacer nada.

-No es necesario- le había contestado agradecido con una sonrisa.

Así pues había optado por sentarse en el salón, dispuesta a esperar a que su chico y los demás llegasen.

-Me paso la vida esperando- suspiró al recordar su noviazgo pasado con Albert.

_Con Albert nunca pude dar mi opinión, ni hacer nada sin su permiso. Me quería a su manera, pero nunca me escuchaba. Mi ratita, en cambio, es diferente. Me apoya, cuenta conmigo para hacer las cosas y lo más importante, me quiere sólo a mí. ¡Es mi chico ideal!._

Suspiró aburrida posando su mirada en la estantería de los Potter. Estaba llena de libros y periódicos. Viéndolos se dijo que si se ponía a leer alguno, seguro que el tiempo se le pasaría volando. Contenta por tener algo que hacer, Maddy se dirigió hacia allí y cogió el primer libro que vio que era pequeño.

Volvió a sentarse, y tomándolo entre sus manos se puso a ojearlo por encima, pasando las páginas rápidamente. Al hacerlo una hoja se desprendió cayéndose al suelo. Al tomarla se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una carta. Volvió a meterla intuyendo que estaría mal leerla, dado que una carta era algo privado. Por lo que, abrió el libro por la primera página y comenzó a leerlo con tranquilidad.

A los diez minutos aún seguía releyendo el mismo párrafo, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa dichosa carta, que parecía estar escondida allí por alguna razón. _Vamos Maddy, no seas curiosa. No puedes leer algo que no es tuyo, aunque esté dentro del libro que has escogido._

Carraspeó enfadada consigo misma mientras intentaba concentrarse en su lectura. Pero al ver que pasaban otros cinco minutos, y comprobar que no había manera, decidió leer primero la carta. _No será tan malo si leo un poquito al menos, _se dijo intentando justificarse.

Ya con el primer párrafo leído se dio cuenta de que aquella carta era un asunto serio.

_Querido tío:_

_Ya estoy dentro. Después de casi un año, he logrado ganarme su confianza y su respeto, y me han nombrado uno de los suyos. Anoche me pusieron la Marca. Supongo que ahora vendrá lo peor. Tengo que seguir manteniendo la fachada ante todos, y continuar con los asaltos y con la tortura contra los muggles. De momento me ha ido bien, pero tengo miedo de acostumbrarme demasiado a esto, y que me llegue a gustar. Sé que me habéis aconsejado que siga adelante, y que es normal sentirme así. Pero supongo que necesito tiempo. _

-Creo que eso es mío, jovencita

Madeleine dio un salto con el corazón acelerado. Intentó calmar su respiración al ver ante ella al papá de James mirándola con gesto severo.

-Señor Potter, yo... encontré este libro para leer mientras esperaba a los chicos y...

-Viste la carta y no pudiste controlar la curiosidad por ver de quién era.

La joven fue a abrir la boca para justificarse, pero se detuvo a tiempo dándose cuenta de que no tenía argumentación válida que dar. Había metido la pata, y todo por curiosa.

-Lo siento...- musitó cabizbaja

-Espero que no le digas nada de esto a nadie- musitó Harold tomando la carta entre sus manos- James no lo sabe y no creo que lo comprenda si se lo cuentas ahora.

-No lo haré- prometió ella rápidamente sin entender de todo porqué le pedía aquello- No diré nada.

Harold la sonrió conciliadoramente antes de marcharse a la cocina dejándola sola con el libro. Sintiéndose tonta, Maddy lo dejó a un lado, y se cruzó de brazos pensando que quietecita estaba mejor.

-Peter, ven pronto...

**0o0o0**

Caminando sin ver realmente por dónde iba, se encontraba Lily pensando en la absurda conversación que había tenido con un mortífago.

Un mortífago.

¿Cómo podía haberse metido en una situación así?

_Si me hubiera quedado con James, esto no habría pasado_, pensó arrepintiéndose en seguida al hacerlo. La culpa era suya por dejarse llevar, y todo tras haber sufrido el ataque. _Me estoy comportando como si no tuviese decisión, y me dejase guiar por cualquiera, ¿desde cuándo soy tan manejable?_

Furiosa consigo misma, Lils se prometió no volver a comportarse de aquella forma. _Prometo no depender ni de Potter, ni de nadie más. Soy Lily Evans, y nunca más volveré a dejarme llevar por nada._

-¡Evans, quieta ahí!- oyó cómo una voz le gritaba.

Supo enseguida a quién pertenecía aquella voz. Al parecer, James Potter estaba buscándola.

Contenta ante aquél hecho, pensó durante un instante en quedarse quieta esperando su llegada, cuándo se recordó lo que acababa de prometerse. _Lils, ahora es un buen momento para empezar._

-¡Detenme tú a mí, Potter!

Y a grandes zancadas continuó con su camino, sin pararse a fijarse en la expresión que se formaba en su cara.

-¡Lily Evans quiero que te quedes quieta en este mismo instante!. ¡No estoy de humor para juegos!.

-¡Y yo quiero que dejes de darme órdenes!

Ella observó cómo su chico la miraba enfurecido, pero no le importó. No se iba a dejar avasallar.

Siguió andando hasta llegar a su lado.

-Hola, Potter- musitó ella dulcemente.

-Hola, Evans- le contestó él copiando su sonrisa.

Lily se relajó al ver cómo James la seguía mirando con expresión calmada. Quiso abrir la boca para decirle que aquella noche iba a ir a su casa, tal y como semanas atrás habían planeado, cuándo él la sorprendió.

En dos zancadas, él la tomó en sus brazos, y como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, se la subió a cuestas tranquilamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?- gritó ella sorprendida.

Peter que también se encontraba allí, se quedó mirando a su amigo con expresión curiosa, esperando que le diera alguna explicación.

-Ve con los demás, Colagusano. Dile que os espero en casa. Yo me llevo a ésta- susurró dándole un golpe cariñoso a su chica en la cabecita- allí.

-¡James Potter, bájame de aquí ahora mismo!. ¡No soy un saco para que me trates así!. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- volvió a preguntar empezando a enfadarse mucho.

-Te estoy secuestrando, pelirroja.

Fueron sus únicas palabras.

**0o0o0**

Sentado en la mesa circular de su despacho, se encontraba Rodolphus Lestrange observando con expresión pensativa uno de los documentos que tenía que firmar. Quería mandar a su hermano lejos para que terminase los estudios, y pudiera así continuar con su aprendizaje en la magia oscura.

Debido a las reuniones que últimamente tenía a favor de la causa de su Señor, se había visto obligado a retrasar aquella decisión, pero no podía dejarlo pasar por más tiempo. Rabastan debía marcharse al extranjero cuánto antes.

Aprovechando que Bella estaba lejos de allí, seguramente divirtiéndose con los muggles, comenzó a planificar la labor con todo detalle. Quería dejarlo todo preparado cuánto antes, para así asegurarse de que tendría la noche libre del día veinticuatro de diciembre y de esa forma poder acudir a la cita que había previsto con aquella Gryffindor.

El trabajo primero, el placer después, se dijo para no distraerse.

-Tiene visita, mi señor- musitó unos pocos minutos después su elfo doméstico con temor.

Un temor justificado, ya que Rodolphus tenía prohibido que le molestasen cuándo se encerraba en el despacho. No quería interrupciones bajo ningún concepto. Después tendría que enseñárselo a su estúpido elfo cuándo estuviesen solos.

-Dile a quién sea que se marche. No quiero hablar con nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo, _caro?_

Se tensó al oír la voz de Isabella. Por todos los demonios, ¿cómo se le ocurría a aquella tonta pasarse por allí sin habérselo mandado previamente?. _Parece ser que ya ni tu magia te funciona, Lestrange, nadie te obedece._

Se levantó furioso de su escritorio. Con un gesto brusco mandó desaparecer a su elfo y se quedó a solas con la italiana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo venía a decirte que no va a ser tan fácil que pase estas fiestas en la compañía de los merodeadores- musitó Issy mirándole a los ojos en todo momento- Desde que volví, Remus está un poco más esquivo de lo normal conmigo. Se ha enamorado.

-¿Y eso qué?- espetó Rodolphus viendo peligrar el plan que tras la fallida misión contra los Potter en el entierro de la estúpida matriarca, había ideado minuciosamente- Lupin me importa un pimiento, quiero que te acerques a los Potter.

-Él era mi entrada- contestó ella bajando la mirada

-Pues consíguete otra. Se supone que también los conoces.

-Ya pero…

-Pero nada- musitó él con frialdad- Estas fechas vas a estar en la mansión Potter y me informarás de lo que quiero. Sí o sí, es una _orden, cara. _¿Lo entendiste?.

Rodolphus observó cómo ella asentía con sus ojos dilatados antes de marcharse de la estancia en silencio. Gruñó al ver que el plan podría echarse a perder por un mero fallo técnico y no podía permitírselo.

Bramó llamando a su elfo, mientras cogía la varita de encima de la mesita.

No pensaba dejar pasar por alto la interrupción que su siervo había provocado incumpliendo la orden de no ser molestado bajo ningún concepto.

Cuanto antes comenzase, antes podría terminar de planificar el maldito viaje de su hermano.

**0o0o0**

Sonriendo como un niño que había hecho una buena acción para que le dieran muchos regalos en reyes, Remus se alejó de sus dos amigos con ganas de llegar a su casa a esperar noticias del encuentro que estaba por producirse entre la pelirroja y su chico.

Colagusano había llegado minutos antes con la noticia de que habían encontrado a Lily. Ante la mirada divertida de Sirius, les había contado cómo Cornamenta había reaccionado al ver a su chica, y cómo se la había llevado a su costado, sin escuchar las protestas de ella.

-Ha sido un verdadero secuestro- Peter había dicho acabando así su relato de lo sucedido.

_Era de esperar_, pensó Remus girando por una esquina concentrado en sus pensamientos, _Lily nunca se ha dejado llevar por nadie, y menos por James. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará cuándo lleguen a la casa de Cornamenta y puedan hablar por fin. Va a ser un enfrentamiento entre titanes._

Lástima no poder estar allí para ver la expresión en la cara de Lily.

Remus sabía que lo indicado habría sido regresar con los chicos a la mansión Potter, y pasar el resto de las vacaciones tal y como habían planeado en un principio. A fin de cuentas, ya había solucionado el malentendido con Sirius y aquél beso que no había significado nada entre Alexandra y él.

No podía evitar sonreír de nuevo al ver la expresión de su amigo cuándo le había contado la verdad acerca del beso bajo los efectos del muérdago en el castillo.

_**-Flashback-.**_

_Sentía el pómulo dolorido tras los golpes de Sirius, pero aún así se sentía bien. Por fin había logrado que el tozudo de su amigo admitiese que sentía algo por Alexandra. Ahora sólo le quedaba contarle la causa de aquél malentendido para que todo volviese a la normalidad._

_-Lindsey y Criss fueron las causantes de que Alexandra y yo nos besásemos_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius ceñudo tras la dramática confesión que se había obligado a hacer minutos antes._

_-Es muy sencillo. No sé cómo, pero esas dos chicas lograron hechizar los adornitos para hacer que cualquiera que estuviera cerca ellos, tuviera el efecto de desear besar a la primera persona que tuviesen a su alcance. Por eso Lindsey se acercó a James nada más verle y…_

_-Y Cristina se acercó a mí- musitó él recordando el instante en el que tontamente había pensado que besándola a ella podría quitarse de la cabeza a Halliwell._

_-Exacto. No significo nada. Ni siquiera sentí nada._

_Sirius asintió complacido cruzándose de brazos. Parecía satisfecho tras oír aquello. Y Remus no pudo más que pensar que era un milagro que el chico _salgo con todas porque en la variedad está el gusto, y cuántas más chicas loquitas por mis huesos, más feliz estaré, _hubiera empezado a fijarse en serio en una sola chica. _Y más en una que al parecer no está loca por él,_ se dijo divertido._

_-Tendrás que hablar con ella._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer qué?- inquirió Canuto alarmado levantando una ceja- ¿Yo hablar con Halliwell?. ¿Yo decirle a esa chica que puede que me guste un poquitín?. _

_-Canuto…_

_-Ni loco. Y menos a Halliwell._

_Remus hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza al ver la terquedad de su amigo. Estaba deseando ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos entre Alexandra y él. Algo le decía que aquella historia iba para largo._

_-¿Sabes dónde está ella ahora?- le preguntó a continuación recordando el extraño sueño que había tenido recientemente._

_-Supongo que en su casa. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?._

_-¿No quieres saberlo?- contraatacó con una sonrisa_

_Sirius alzó una ceja dejándose llevar por el gesto de su amigo. Quizás debía empezar a mover ficha en su causa cuanto antes. Aunque no le gustase la idea, había alguien que estaba detrás de Halliwell, el misterioso R. L. Y ahora que por fin se daba cuenta de que esa rarita le gustaba, no quería que nadie se le adelantase. _

_Halliwell sería rarita, sí, pero era su rarita._

_-¿por qué sonríes de esa manera tan pícara, Canuto?_

_-porque los merodeadores tenemos que preparar otro secuestro- susurró con total tranquilidad- en el que esta vez el protagonista seré yo._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Aún cabeceando negativamente al recordar la expresión de su amigo, Remus cruzó la esquina que daba a su casa. Sabía que cuándo se le metía algo en la cabeza a su amigo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Y para bien o para mal, Halliwell estaba la primera en su lista.

-Este Canuto, algún día tendré que…

Se quedó clavado en el sitio al ver a una figura tirada en el suelo a unos pasos de su casa. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras caminaba en su dirección. Aquella figura le era demasiado conocida…

-¿Elizabeth?- preguntó con voz queda al distinguir perfectamente su color de pelo- Por Merlín, Eli, ¿qué te ha pasado?.

Corrió hasta llegar a su lado y asustado la abrazó con fuerza. Se apartó un poco al oírla gemir adolorida.

-Remus… te estaba esperando.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Como os dije, dado los problemas técnicos que he tenido para poder meterme en mi cuenta, mañana volveré con otro capítulo como recompensa por la espera. Será dedicado a vosotros (ya veréis porqué, jeje).**

**Gracias por los reviews, y os vuelvo a leer mañana, jeje.**

**Besitos!!**


	44. ¡Es cosa de familia!

**Hola!**

**Como prometí ya estoy aquí con este capi sorpresa-regalo-agradecimiento por mi gran retraso de las últimas semanas. Espero que os guste, tuve que reescribirlo y hacerlo más pequeño de lo normal para que estuviese a punto para vosotros.**

**Digamos que puede ser una nueva locura, como hice aquella vez antes de baile de disfraces, lo recordáis, jeje?**

**Disfrutad con la lectura dedicada a todos vosotros y nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

--

**Capítulo treinta y nueve: **

_**¡Es cosa de familia!**_

--

_-Señoras y señores, bienvenidos al capítulo de hoy titulado: El secuestro de la pelirroja, el desenlace. En él observaremos cómo James y su torbellino Evans se pelean- musitó Sirius sonriendo travieso- Será algo histórico: la primera pelea de los tortolitos._

_-Canuto, creo que nos estamos pasando._

_-Colagusano, a callar. Será divertido._

_Peter se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no se iba a inmiscuir en el asunto. A su vez, Sirius sonrió mientras esperaba escondido entre uno de los matorrales la llegada de sus amigos._

_-Desde que empezaron a salir juntos tras lo sucedido en Halloween, no ha habido ni una riña, ni una pelea entre los tortolitos.- continuó Sirius diciendo ante la mirada incrédula del otro merodeador- Todo parecía ir como la seda, tan juntitos, dándose arrumacos día sí y día no, sin separarse ni un instante… ¡hasta que la pelirroja metió la patita!._

_Se quedó en silencio con la intención de crear expectación ante los oyentes. Vio cómo Peter cabeceaba preocupado, probablemente pensando que se había vuelto loco. Pero no, Sirius admitía que no estaba loco. Colagusano desconocía algo que él sabía: había ojos ajenos a ellos que estaban muy pendientes de lo que ellos dos hacían, y quería informarles a esos seres que les estaban observando con tanta atención, de lo que había sucedido entre su mejor amigo y su chica._

_Dado que Peter no estaba al tanto de aquello, era responsabilidad suya, de Sirius Black, el encantador Sirius Black, remarcó con una sonrisa, contar lo sucedido hasta el momento con pelos y señales._

_-Peter, ahora me tienes que preguntar que fue lo que hizo la pelirroja._

_-¿Y qué hizo ella?- preguntó Peter con un suspiro_

_-Gracias por preguntar- exclamó Sirius alegre- Cometió el delito más grave del mundo: Discutir la protección que Cornamenta quiso darle al enfrentarse al estúpido de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Recordáis cómo esa asquerosa serpiente había querido besar y lanzarse sobre la pelirroja?. ¡Ese acto merecía una deliciosa venganza que es la que obtuvo!._

_Se quedó en silencio sabiendo de antemano que nadie le iba a contradecir. Ser un genio es lo que tiene, pensó satisfecho._

_-Pero como siempre Evans, la protestona , tenía que tomárselo a mal. Y huyó… sí mis queridos amigos, la valiente Lily Evans, que desde que llegó a Hogwarts no ha hecho más que enfrentarse al generoso, divertido y nada arrogante James Potter, se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra. ¡Nos abandonó, haciendo que nos preocupásemos por su seguridad!- escenificó con mirada de cachorrito desamparado- Después de todo lo que hicimos por ella… en fin, esa pelirroja es dura de pelar._

_-Ya oigo sus gritos- le susurró Peter al oído_

_Sirius alzó una ceja mientras se frotaba las manos enérgicamente. La expresión de penita que tenía en su rostro, fue cambiada con rapidez, por la suya típica de chico travieso._

_-Pero no todo está perdido, señoras y señores, porque nuestro querido amigo Cornamenta la ha encontrado y aquí la trae con todos nosotros__. ¡La encontró después de haber aceptado una cita con otro chico!. _

_Bajó el volumen de su voz al oír ahora él las expresiones airadas de Evans por el trato que le estaba dando el otro merodeador._

_-En fin, empecemos con la primera parte de la función- susurró Sirius guiñando un ojo a todas aquellas que le estuviesen leyendo en aquellos momentos.- Potter contra Evans, primer round._

--

No le importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera pataleándole con todas sus fuerzas. No pensaba soltarla hasta que hubiera llegado a su casa, y la hubiese encerrado en una de las habitaciones de los invitados. No iba a permitir que su querida pelirroja saliese airosa de la situación en la que ella solita se había metido, y para ello, lo mejor era continuar con su secuestro de aquella forma.

-¡James Potter, te exijo que me sueltes en este preciso instante!

Como si le decía que quería que cantase para él, cosa que también sabía hacer muy bien. No iba a hacerla caso.

-Sigue protestando Evans, que a este paso te quedarás sin voz, y así no podrás hablar mientras te esté recordando los peligros que has pasado por ser terca y cabezona.

-¿Terca, yo?. ¡No soy yo quién se está comportando como un troll de las cavernas, tratándome así!.

-Ahora mismo me siento como un troll, sí, uno muy posesivo con su chica. Porque tú eres mi chica, Evans.

-¡Comportándote así me haces dudar que lo sea de verdad, Potter!.

-Entonces, ¿quieres explicarme que mago te dio permiso para que aceptases tener una cita con otro chico?- preguntó James con ira agarrándola sin pretenderlo con más fuerza de la debida.

Ahora ya no le contesto. Se quedó callada, como si fuese una santita_. Vas a tener que explicármelo, Lily, y lo sabes muy bien_, pensó el chico de gafas suspirando irritado.

No era sólo por haber aceptado salir con otro. ¡También tenía que explicarle porqué la había encontrado caminando sola, casi de noche después de todo lo que le había pasado!. ¿Es que aún esa pelirroja cabezota no se daba cuenta de que al ser hija de muggles era un blanco fácil?.

Deseaba poder darle unas palmaditas en su trasero como reprimenda por haberse comportado de forma tan temeraria. ¿Dónde se habían quedado la responsabilidad, y la cautela de la que Lilian Evans siempre había hecho gala?. _Todo se pega, Potter_ pensó recordándose a sí mismo en todas las ocasiones en las que había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias siendo un merodeador.

James se río de sí mismo. Estaba dándole vueltas a cosas sin importancia. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar del silencio ahora que había logrado hacer que Lily dejase de protestar. Dentro de nada entraría por la puerta de su casa, y no quería llamar la atención de su padre. No sabría cómo explicarle lo que estaba haciendo para que él lo comprendiese.

Intuía que no sería buena idea, decirle a su padre, el auror Harold Potter que estaba secuestrando a su novia por haber desaparecido, con el fin de protegerla, y que si en algún momento determinado se ponía a gritar pidiendo ayuda, era únicamente porque estaban atravesando una pequeña discusión de pareja.

No, era mejor que Lily siguiera calladita unos minutos más.

Sólo tenía que entrar sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido en la mansión, subirla a uno de los dormitorios, y lanzar un hechizo silenciador para que nadie más pudiese oír lo que tenía que decirle a la señorita _no valoro lo que mi chico hace por protegerme._

Todo era muy sencillo, en teoría.

Pero unir la palabra sencillo con Lily Evans era pedir demasiado.

A los cinco minutos de haberse quedado en silencio, la pelirroja volvió a la carga con sus gritos y pataditas.

-Evans, te soltaré cuándo lleguemos a mi casa. Ahora cierra tu hermosa boca un momentito- le pidió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Durante tres gloriosos segundos, James clamó un aleluya al ver que la joven se quedaba callada. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de suspirar con su victoria, al escuchar de nuevo las protestas de la pelirroja. ¡Le iban a estallar los tímpanos de sus gritos!.

-¡No soy un mueble ni un saco, Potter!. ¡Tengo pies!.

-Ya sé que tienes pies… ¡Los has usado para pasear sola, desprotegida por ahí sin pensar en el posible peligro al que te expones!.

-¡Por Merlín, soy una bruja, sé defenderme sola!

-¡Ya veo lo bien que te has defendido de mí!- se burló James viendo al fin su casa al final de la calle.

-¡Se supone que eres mi chico!. ¡No tendría porqué defenderme de ti!.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera llevas la varita contigo, Evans!.

Furioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo al racionalizar aquél pensamiento, James dejó que su chica pisase el suelo, al fin según la expresión de alivio que se formó en el rostro de la joven.

-¡No llevabas varita!. ¡Estás loca, Evans!. ¿Se puede saber que llevas en tu preciosa cabecita como para salir a la calle sin protección?. ¡Casi estamos en guerra!.

-¡Nadie iba a atacarme en un barrio muggle!

-¡Mi madre murió estando en una villa muggle, Evans!- gritó James perdiendo los nervios mientras la agarraba de los brazos con fuerza y la comenzaba a zarandear suavemente. Quería que entrase en razón de una vez.

Los ojos verdes de ella, y los ojos avellanas de él se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos minutos en silencio. James respiraba agitado, con una sensación de angustia en su cuerpo que no podía controlar.

¡Maldición, el secuestro no estaba saliendo para nada como lo habían planeado!

--

_Escondido a pocos centímetros de la parejita, Sirius observaba todo atentamente. Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, ante la discusión de sus amigos. Cuando les daba por gritarse, no había nada que les hiciese razonar de nuevo._

_-Es como volver a los viejos tiempos- susurró contento a pesar de todo- Cuando Evans quería hacernos creer que odiaba a James._

_-Antes sí le odiaba- le rectificó Peter aún sin saber qué pasaba allí._

_-Colagusano, no me contradigas delante de estas preciosidades- musitó Sirius dándole un codazo pequeñito._

_-¿Delante de quién?_

_-De la gente que nos está observando- susurró de nuevo indicándole con una mirada que estuviese calladito un rato. Añadió enseguida con una sonrisa de disculpa ante sus admiradoras:- …leyendo más bien. Hoy nos encargamos de mostrarles lo que está pasando entre Evans y Cornamenta._

_-Canuto creo que haberte dejado solo con Remus hoy ha hecho que…_

_No le dejó terminar. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento, dejó sin voz a su amigo. Tú me has obligado amigo mío, pensó sin sentirse para nada culpable por ello. Hizo cómo si no le afectase la mirada de enfado e incredulidad del merodeador más pequeño._

_Había cosas más importantes que tratar en ese momento._

_-Mejores cosas que retransmitir- se dijo Sirius volviendo a su papel de narrador un único día._

_Se aclaró la garganta, y sin necesidad de dirigirse a nadie en concreto, sabiendo de antemano que como siempre, la mayor parte de la atención de las _lectoras_ estaban en su figura, siguió con su papel con naturalidad._

_-Queridas damas, y si hay algún enérgico caballero también le doy la bienvenida, os dejo con la segunda parte de la función de este capítulo. ¿Conseguirá domar mi buen amigo Cornamenta a esa pelirroja de ojos verdes?. ¡Se permiten apuestas!._

--

Furia y preocupación.

Lily podía contemplar en los ojos del joven que tenía delante suya aquellas dos emociones, y no podía entenderlas. A fin de cuentas, la que había sido secuestrada, y tratada de forma injusta había sido ella.

¡La había secuestrado!.

Quería avivar las llamas de la ira por haberse dejado llevar tan fácilmente, sin haber mostrado más resistencia. Pero tras el estallido que había tenido Potter, sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su madre, supo que no podría hacerlo. Al menos no en aquél momento.

_Sigue sufriendo, _pensó ella desinflándose un poco, pero muy poquito, _sólo se ha preocupado por mí, tendría que darle las gracias por ello. _Sí, Lily sabía que lo correcto sería agradecer que hubiera ido a buscarla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero… ¿Acaso él no podía entender que ella no necesitaba su protección todo el tiempo?. Puede que hubiera actuado sin pensar, por estar un poco confundida tras los ataques que había recibido las últimas semanas, pero nada de eso significaba que él tuviera que actuar cómo lo había hecho.

¡Llevársela como un saco de patatas!.

¡Ella que se había prometido no dejarse llevar nunca más por nada ni por nadie, le permitía ser secuestrada de esa forma!

_Respira hondo, Lils, olvida tu enfado por unos instantes. Ahora mismo no es el momento para soltar tu ira, no cuando los ojos de James mostraban tal angustia, preocupación y algo de enfado entremezclados._

Lentamente, se soltó de los brazos que la amarraban, y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, se quedó mirándole nuevamente sin saber qué decir.

-Entremos en casa, Evans- dijo él rompiendo el silencio reinante- No tiene sentido que discutamos aquí fuera.

Lily negó suavemente sin saber por qué lo hacía. Ella había planeado ir a verle esa noche, y cumplir con su promesa de pasar las Navidades con él y los demás. Era cierto, pero no quería que fuera Potter quién la obligase a hacerlo, y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que hacerle entender que por muy novia suya que fuera, no iba a dejarse dominar fácilmente por sus deseos. _Pelirroja estás siendo muy protestona_ pensó ella mostrando una fugaz sonrisa.

¿Por qué era capaz de ponerle tantos peros a James Potter, y en cambio al misterioso encapuchado no había sido capaz de negarse?.

Porque en James Potter confiaba plenamente, se dijo Lily segundos después volviendo a sonreír sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Te hace gracia llevarme la contraria siempre, Evans?.

-Contigo sí, Potter, contigo sí.

Ella supo al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras, que había cometido un pequeño error de cálculo, al ver cómo su chico, pasaba de estar preocupado, a enfadado nuevamente.

-Entonces llévame la contraria y dime que hacías esta tarde noche no saliendo con un chico que casualmente no es mago- refunfuñó él acercándose a ella lentamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Veo que preguntándote las cosas negativamente, respondes. Creo que lo tendré en cuenta para nuestras futuras discusiones, Evans.

-Petunia- susurró Lily leyendo aquella verdad en la mirada de su chico- ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?

-Puede que sea un mago, pero en mi casa tenemos que usar artilugios muggles para comunicarnos con otras familias, digamos que no tan mágicas como nosotros. ¿Te suena el teléfono?

Lils asintió dándose cuenta de lo cerca que ahora estaba James de ella. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?.

-Ya que no quieres pasar dentro, me gustaría que me explicases que hacías aceptando una cita con otro chico.

-No era una cita- negó ella rápidamente

-¿Él era un chico no?

-Sí, pero…

-…y saliste con él a solas.

-Sí, lo hice, pero…

-… saliste con él sabiendo que era un mago también.

-¡Por Merlín, quieres dejar de presionarme, Potter!.

Terminó gritando ella perdiendo los nervios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tozudo?.

-Sí, salí con un chico, es un mago y estuvimos solos, pero no pasó nada… Sólo quería que hablásemos, y eso es lo que hicimos… ¿Acaso no se me permite tener amigos por ser tu novia, Potter?.

-¡No se te permite salir fuera sin protección ni varita, Evans!- gritó James a su vez, ahora a solo unos centímetros de su lado- Sé que no me engañarías, confío en ti, Lily Evans, aunque seas la chica más terca y cabezota del universo.

-Y tú eres el chico más arrogante y presuntuoso del universo, James Potter, pero también confío en ti, y para tu información, tenía pensado venir aquí esta noche. ¡Y sin que tú me obligases a ello!.

Él mostró una sonrisa espléndida al oírla, y Lily supo que había vuelto a cometer otro mini error técnico al haberle confesado sus planes. Al contemplar la expresión risueña de Potter, intuyó que él la iba a besar, para finalizar momentáneamente la disputa.

_No eres el vencedor, Potter, y te lo voy a demostrar en este preciso instante._

Mansamente, Lils se dejó abrazar y besar por él a continuación, durante aproximadamente tres segundos. Le correspondió pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello para acercarse más a él. Y entonces lo hizo.

Sin que se lo esperase, le mordió con fuerza el labio, haciéndole gemir mitad de dolor, mitad de pasión.

-¡Evans, serás…!- gruñó él llevándose la mano a la herida que le había hecho en el labio.

-No soy tu juguete Potter, y no olvido que me has secuestrado… se supone que tengo que resistirme, ¿no?.

Su graciosa respuesta no pudo ser contestada por nadie, porque en ese momento, una figura acababa de asomar su cabeza desde el interior de la casa. Lils se sintió un poco avergonzada, al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que del papá de James.

-¿Qué hacéis con el frío que hace ahí fuera?- preguntó Harold con inocencia fingida.

-Se suponía que estaba secuestrándola papá- respondió James alegremente, haciendo que Lily se sonrojase más, el cual era su principal objetivo.

-Pues cógela en brazos y metela aquí dentro. Tu madre fue más fácil de secuestrar que esta jovencita por lo que veo. Estos chicos de hoy en día, ¡qué rápido aprenden!.

Y se marchó dejándoles a ambos boquiabiertos ante aquella confesión.

-Viene de familia por lo que veo- susurró ella sin saber sí reír o llorar de exasperación tras aquél descubrimiento.

* * *

--

_Sirius observó cómo ambos jóvenes se encaminaban hacia la casa sin decir ni una palabra más, dejándole con las ganas de saber qué más se iban a decir. Y cuántos gritos más iban a darse hasta llegar a alguna reconciliación._

_Porque que él supiera no se habían reconciliado, ¿o sí?_

_A su lado, Peter comenzó a darle golpecitos en el brazo para llamar su atención. Estuvo a punto de gritarle por distraerle de sus pensamientos, cuándo vio que lo quería era que le devolviese su capacidad para hablar._

_-Ya voy Colagusano- suspiró deshaciendo el hechizo._

_-¿Vas a explicarme ahora qué has estado haciendo hablando solo, Canuto?._

_-No hablaba solo, le contaba lo que pasaba a mis lectoras, todas ellas admiradoras mías, seguramente, para que supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_-¿pero qué…?_

_-No te preocupes ratita- musitó Sirius suavemente palmeando su cabecita redonda- Algún día lo entenderás, y te tocará a ti hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo. Ve con Cornamenta, anda… _

_-¿pero y tú…? _

_-Tengo que despedirme de mis fans_

_Ante la mirada exasperada de su amigo, Sirius comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras le veía marcharse confundido. Pobre Colagusano, no entendía lo que un merodeador de su rango, por decirlo de alguna manera, tenía que hacer._

_-Amigos, amigas, aquí se acaba el capítulo de hoy. Como habéis visto, ha sido la primera discusión de novios de los tortolitos, ¿emocionante verdad?. ¡Gritos, besos, y un mordisquito!. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a una pelea entre ambos titanes?._

_Comenzó a caminar lanzando besos a cualquiera lectora que los quisiera y que estuviera leyéndole en ese momento._

_-Pero como siempre, lo bueno termina, y me temo que no podré volver a ser narrador como hice hoy- suspiró dramáticamente, volviendo a poner expresión de un cachorrito abandonado- pero no estéis tristes, porque Sirius Black no se rendirá, y algún día volverá… si logro convencer a la autora de este relato para que me dé de nuevo un papel de presentador – narrador en un futuro capítulo. ¿Quién podría resistirse a mis encantos?._

_Llegó hasta la puerta, y la abrió dispuesto a dar por finalizada su gran hazaña de aquél día. Había retransmitido correctamente aquél episodio y ya podía volver a la normalidad. Tenía que planear de forma correcta la idea que Lunático le había dado sobre la rarita de Halliwell._

_Se giró de nuevo antes de poner un pie dentro de la mansión Potter, y sonriendo como un niño bueno, procedió a finalizar de una vez por todas, esta vez de verdad, el capítulo._

_-Supongo que ya lo sabréis, pero no está de más que lo afirme yo. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que Evans, por primera vez ha dicho algo con lógica desde que la conozco?_

_Como nadie le contestó, Sirius cabeceó, cambiando su sonrisa de niño bueno, por una seductora. Su sonrisa personal atrapa chicas._

_-Sí, lo ha hecho. Ha afirmado que las ideas brillantes vienen de familia cuando el fantástico señor Potter ha confesado que él también secuestró en su momento a su mujer. Potter lo ha hecho con Evans, y a mí no me queda más remedio que hacerlo con mi futura chica rarita, ¿sabéis quién es verdad?._

_Contento con su final, se decidió a marcharse, está vez de verdad. ¿O no?_

_-Por cierto, en mi futuro secuestro también se permitirán apuestas, ¿eh?- añadió rápidamente oyendo los vítores que seguramente sus fantásticos lectores estarán gritando al oírle._

_¡Dónde estuviesen los merodeadores narrando que se quiten los demás!._

* * *

**continuará...**

**xxlizzie**


	45. ¿Soy libre, Potter?

**Holas!**

**Han cambiado el formato de la página para subir fics, snif snif, me he tirado un ratito para averiguar cómo funcionaba ahora, q desastre soy...**

**En fin, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí, superé la prueba...**

**Dado que mañana es mi cumple, os dejo aquí subido el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Por cierto, cierto merodeador que todos conocemos me ha comentado en total confidencia, que está sorprendido por los rumores que ha oído por ahí. Dice que os retransmita que no le va a costar nada realizar su misión con éxito, y que hará uso de cualquier técnica que pueda encontrar. Me dijo que quería que lo supiérais... xD**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capí (ya vamos por el cuarenta... buf, no me lo creo ni yo).**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

------------------------

_**Capítulo cuarenta: **_

_**¿Soy libre, Potter?**_

**Evans queriendo ayudar... ¡Vaya broma!**_**  
**_

_**------------------------  
**_

Sentado en uno de los sofás de aquella mansión, se encontraba Evan Rosier disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

Con Frederick Rosier fuera de combate, él era el nuevo dueño de Elizabeth Turner. _Tutor_, _Evan, no lo olvides_, se rectificó a sí mismo con una malvada sonrisa. ¡Qué ganas tenía de verla para decirle que a partir de aquél momento, ella debería obedecerle todas y cada una de las órdenes que le fueran impuestas por su mano!

¡Lástima que esa pequeña estúpida se hubiese escapado una semana atrás de la casa!

Cuando al fin la pillase, la haría pagar todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por ella.

Quizá por eso, sólo por eso, se encontraba ahora en la mansión de Orión Black, esperando impaciente su llegada. Sabía que su padre había tenido últimamente diferentes tratos con él, y quería averiguar si alguno de ellos le convenía para su futuro.

A fin de cuentas ya era mayor de edad, y el único beneficiario tras la muerte temprana de su padre.

-Evan, querido- susurró chillonamente la señora Black yendo a su encuentro con una bandeja llena de pasteles y de una taza de té- Siento el retraso, pero Orión está últimamente muy ocupado.

-Es un placer visitar siempre a la familia política, querida- sonrió adulador disimulando el desprecio que sentía.

Quería que siguieran pensando que estaba de su parte. A fin de cuentas parte de su familia era considerada una Black, como su tía Druella. No le costaba nada seguir fingiendo un poco más. Nunca estaba de más tener grandes contactos en la vida, y ahora que era el cabeza de familia de los Rosier, tenía que saber aprovecharlos.

-Está tratando negocios, pero si quieres entrar y esperar dentro no hay problema. Eres de confianza, muchacho.

Evan sonrió indiferente mientras se levantaba del sillón. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, por lo que cuanto antes terminase aquél trámite, mejor.

-Tengo un poco de prisa.

-Es de suponer. Resta decir que lamento la pérdida de Frederick y de su mujer- musitó ella con expresión compungida- Una gran desgracia que muriesen así.

Rosier asintió antes de encaminarse al despacho de Orión. Había sido una jugada maestra decir que los causantes de su muerte habían sido supuestos magos malogrados que buscaban venganza. Cualquiera que conociese a su padre, habría pensado que aquella teoría era la más adecuada. Incluso los aurores lo habían aceptado así.

-Tan tontos ellos- pensó fríamente con desagrado al recordar la visita de Harold Potter aquella misma mañana en su casa para informarle del fin de la investigación.- Patético.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta antes de entrar sin esperar a que le dieran la entrada. Tenía ganas de saber que tipo de acuerdo se había pactado entre la familia Black y la suya.

-Evan, muchacho, entra. Enseguida termino- musitó Orión con voz afable arrodillado delante de su chimenea.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que lo que estaba haciendo.

Comunicación Red Flu.

-Los negocios- anunció minutos después sonriente- A uno no le dejan ni descansar ni el día antes de Navidad.

-No creo que celebres mucho esa fiesta.

-Cierto, pero las vacaciones son vacaciones, Evan- Se acomodó en su silla, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.- Supongo que habrás venido por algún motivo.

Directo al grano, pensó el joven satisfecho.

-Quiero saber qué tratos hizo mi padre contigo, Orión.

-Lo suponía, querido muchacho. Eres demasiado perspicaz.

Evan alzó una ceja al oír aquél adjetivo dirigido a él. Sí, podría tener razón. Aquella era una de sus cualidades, y estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Sobre todo ahora, que se suponía que él era el cabeza de familia.

_Un cabeza de familia que de momento sólo podría gobernar a dos personas, y una de ellas soy yo mismo_, pensó divertido pensando en su hermanastra, y en las ganas que tenía de encontrarla.

-Tu padre tenía una copia- comentó Orión tendiéndole un documento firmado y sellado mágicamente- Supongo que no la habrás encontrado entre sus pertenencias. Como ves, está firmado por él. Es un contrato vinculante. Irrompible.

-Quieres decir que por mucho que mi padre haya muerto, sea lo que sea que firmase en su día, no hay manera mágica posible de revocarlo.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas.

Asintió precavido intuyendo que fuera lo que fuese lo que habría allí estipulado, no le iba a gustar ni un pelo. Bajó su vista dispuesto a leer el documento con rapidez.

Cinco minutos después maldijo a Frederick Rosier por fastidiar sus planes tan meticulosamente organizados de aquella manera.

¡Maldición, ni muerto podía dejarle salirse con la suya!.

**0o0o0**

Tumbada en la cama de su habitación, se encontraba Alexandra mirando al techo sin ver nada en realidad. Hacía una semana que no salía de su dormitorio ni para comer. Era su padre el encargado de llevarle la comida cuando era necesario, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de probar bocado. No quería hacer nada desde que aquél sueño hubiera entrado en su mente días atrás.

Aquél sueño con el fastidioso de Sirius Black.

Como al inicio del año, de nuevo había podido sentir la oscuridad que podía reinar sobre él en los momentos más inesperados, y eso le daba miedo. Alexandra siempre había odiado las cosas que la hacían descontrolar su mente. Tenía ya bastante con sus pensamientos, como para dejar que las emociones de otros la invadiesen.

Pero al parecer ya no podía evitarlo.

Antes se refugiaba en la música. Se olvidaba del mundo –técnicamente lo intentaba- dejándose llevar por sus melodías favoritas, pero desde que el director Dumbledore le impuso injustamente aquél castigo para Halloween con los merodeadores, todo había cambiado.

_Incluida esa poción que has de tomarte, quieras o no, _pensó incómoda dándose cuenta de que no se la había tomado desde que saliera de Hogwarts. Tras el beso no deseado que le había hecho conectarse de nuevo a Remus, los pensamientos de sus amigos habían estado vagando por su mente, día y noche. Se había acercado tanto a ellos durante las últimas semanas, que ahora le era imposible poner una barrera para distanciarse.

Los merodeadores y las chicas, para bien o para mal, ahora eran sus amigos, y por eso no podía sacarse de la mente las cosas que a ellos le pasaban. Y menos aún si no se tomaba la poción.

Pero, ¿cómo tomársela?.

Se suponía que las vacaciones de Navidad tendría que haberlas pasado en Hogwarts. No había pedido permiso para irse a casa. Sólo había fingido delante de los demás que su familia la esperaba, para no tener que acudir a la fiesta que James organizaba. Tontamente, había creído que alejándose de ellos, no podría involucrarse en lo que ellos sentirían y pensarían en aquellas fechas tan especiales.

Una estupidez por su parte.

Pero aquél jueguecito que ciertas fans de dos de los merodeadores habían organizado con los muérdagos, habían alterado sus planes. Había tenido que marcharse del castillo, para intentar recuperar el control de sus emociones que siempre había sabido tener.

Otra tontería de su parte.

Tan solo un par de noches después de llegar a casa, el tonto de Sirius Black había tenido que meterse en sus sueños, recordándole todo lo malo que él podía tener dentro de su alma. Ese sueño le había hecho darse cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ellos. Pero para ello, tenía primero que cortar la conexión que parecía fluir ahora entre ella y sus nuevos y seguramente últimos amigos.

Debía esperar a tomarse la poción cuando regresase al castillo para poder hacer algo con sentido, pero eso no la libraba de la cita que tenía aquella misma noche con R. L.

Era irónico, o por lo menos así lo creía Alexandra, que hubiera sabido en cada momento lo que pasaba por la cabeza de sus amigos en esa última semana, y que en cambio, nada relacionado con Rodolphus Lestrange hubiera aparecido por su mente.

_Por lo menos acudiendo a su lado estaré segura de la oscuridad_, pensó la joven temblando mientras se tapaba con la manta hasta la cabeza_, Rodolphus no puede ser malo, sino lo hubiera sentido. A fin de cuentas, me pasó con Sirius Black, desde el principio supe que él tenía algo oscuro en su interior. Debería haber hecho a mis instintos y haberme alejado de él cuando tuve ocasión._

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que Alexandra no había llegado a sentir los planes que el propio Sirius Black estaba haciendo en aquéllos momentos para poder llevar a cabo su fantástico, y poco llamativo pequeño inocente secuestro.

**0o0o0**

-Elizabeth, ¿estás bien?

Remus la había oído gritar desde el salón, y sin perder tiempo, había corrido a su lado dejando a su padre atrás hablando solo. Desde que encontrase a Eli una semana atrás tan malherida emocional y físicamente, no se había apartado casi ni un minuto de su lado. Sólo lo hacía para comer, o en las raras ocasiones en las que el sueño le llamaba. No quería dejar a su amiga sola bajo ninguna circunstancia, y menos cuando la pesadillas la acorralaban.

En la última semana, había visto cómo temblaba en sueños repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, mientras gemía sin parar asustada. Remus quería pensar que si le nombraba era porque le necesitaba a él a su lado, y no a nadie más.

-Eli…- musitó sentándose a su lado, mientras la zarandeaba delicadamente cuidando mucho de no hacerla daño en sus hematomas- soy yo, Remus, sólo es una pesadilla. Despierta.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas verla sufrir de aquella manera. Sus padres le habían ayudado con ella, mostrándose preocupados y pacientes por su estado. Habían aceptado no llamar a la familia de Elizabeth, cuándo ésta en un momento de lucidez, les había contado que su madre y su padrastro habían sido asesinados. Las noticias del mundo mágico, habían confirmado la noticia días después, dejándoles si cabe más preocupados que antes.

Pero eso a él de momento no le importaba. Lo único que quería era que Eli se recuperase, y saber quién le había hecho aquello. Estaba furioso con quién fuera que la hubiese herido de aquella manera. Y pensaba vengarse.

El día anterior, parecía que ya sus heridas habían curado, al menos las físicas. En aquél momento, mientras trataba de despertarla, acababa de comprender, que quizá las heridas psicológicas tardasen un poco más en cerrarse.

-¿Remus?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes.

-De nuevo la pesadilla- musitó la joven abrazándose a él inconscientemente- Creía que ya no volvería a tenerlas.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-Siento mucho todas las molestias que te estoy causando, Remus.

-Para mí no es molestia alguna- susurró él acariciando su pelo con ternura.- Lo único que quiero es que estés bien, nada más.

-Créeme, ahora mismo estoy bien.

El corazón de Remus comenzó a latir aceleradamente, al oír aquellas palabras. Su cabeza racional le decía, que Elizabeth sólo estaba agradecida con él por haberla ayudado, pero los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba, no le permitían pensar con lógica. Eli le estaba abrazando con calor, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Gracias por no decirle a los demás lo que ha pasado- dijo ella alejándose un poco de su lado, haciéndole sentir vacío por unos instantes.

-Quería que estuvieses tranquila, por eso hasta hoy, les pedí a mis padres que no dijesen nada de tu estancia aquí. Pero de todas formas, tú sabes que tarde o temprano, Lily y los demás tendrán que saber cómo estás. Se supone que ibas a ir a la fiesta de James.

-Mañana es Navidad, se me había olvidado- suspiró Elizabeth asintiendo suavemente.

-Lils tiene que estar preocupada por ti, y más ahora tal cual está su situación.- dijo Remus con un tono de voz sospechosamente suave. Sonrió al ver que la chica levantaba la mirada expectante ante lo que le tuviera que decir.

_Es el momento de saber si vuelve a ser la Eli de siempre_, pensó el merodeador ocultando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué situación?

-Evans está secuestrada en casa de James.

-¿Qué Lily está QUÉ?- gritó Eli casi dando un brinco de la cama ante lo que acababa de oír- Dime que he oído mal- Remus negó con un gesto, y ella se enfureció más aún- ¿Cómo se atreve Potter a secuestrar a mi amiga?.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cantarle un par de cosas a ese producto de merodeador- gruñó la chica intentando poner los pies en el suelo.

-Tranquila- sonrió Remus haciendo que se volviese a tumbar- Te prometo que mañana los dos iremos hacia la mansión Potter. Y entonces podrás gritarle todo lo que quieras.

-Tú le ayudaste, ¿verdad?

-Sólo técnicamente.

-¡Remus Lupin eres…!

-Un merodeador- admitió alzando una ceja.

Comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar al ver lo enfurruñada que se ponía su amiga. Interiormente se sentía aliviado. Acababa de comprobar que Elizabeth estaba bien. Su férrea voluntad no había sido alterada, y eso era algo de lo que agradecer. Fuera lo que fuese que le hubiesen hecho, no había logrado derrotarla en su interior, y eso era algo que había que celebrar.

-¿Vas a dejar de reírte como un tonto y explicarme de una vez porqué diantres MI amiga ha tenido que ser secuestrada por el idiota de Potter?. ¡Se te está pegando la tontería de tus amigos!.

-Mi querida Eli, tienes toda la razón- susurró Remus besándola cálidamente en su pelo haciéndoles sonrojar a ambos sin pretenderlo- Enseguida te cuento lo que ha pasado, pero antes, creo que te vendrá bien recordar que a pesar de que yo sea Remus Lupin, supuestamente responsable y encantador, también soy un merodeador… Es mejor que no lo olvides.

-¡Serás…!

Trató de lanzarle su almohada a la cara mientras ella comenzaba a reír sin poderlo evitar, y Remus se sintió alegre por haberlo conseguido. Tomó nota mental diciéndose que cuándo viera a Canuto le agradeciese aquella última frase que había usado recordando las veces que su amigo la había utilizado en otras ocasiones.

**0o0o0**

Lily Evans, ex novia de James Potter, ex amiga de Sirius Black y de Peter Pettigrew, se encontraba sentada en el salón de la mansión, con los brazos cruzados, negándose a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que no la dejasen salir por la puerta a dar una vuelta.

Llevaba una semana ahí parada, en esas cuatro paredes, sin poder salir a ver el sol, porque el fastidioso de Potter había decidido no dejarla marchar hasta que no le contase todo lo que había sucedido en su supuesta cita clandestina.

Y claro, ella no le iba a permitir que la obligase a contar algo que era una tontería, sin razón de ser.

Sabía que podía estar comportándose como una niña pequeña, pero dado que Potter estaba actuando como un bebé de parvulario, se dijo que porqué ella hiciera lo mismo, no iba a pasar nada malo.

Así que allí estaba ella, observando el ceño fruncido que Potter tenía puesto en su rostro, mientras sus dos amigos traidores, Black y Pettigrew, tramaban una nueva maldad de las suyas.

-Evans, te vas a quedar agarrotada si sigues en la misma postura un minuto más.

-¡Ja!- exclamó ella, ya que era la única palabra que se permitía usar.

-Es inútil que hables con ella, Cornamenta. Está enfurruñada- bromeó Sirius mientras caminaba hasta la librería para buscar algún objeto.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por su furia. Aún no se podía creer que se hubiesen atrevido a secuestrarla. ¡Ella que tan amablemente había decidido pasar aquellos días con ellos porque eran sus amigos la trataban así!. Hasta que no le pidiesen perdón, no pensaba decirles que toda aquella charada era una tontería. Si querían jugar a ser los secuestradores del momento, allá ellos.

Ella no diría ni una sola palabra de más.

-Quizá le venga bien disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco- propuso Peter, ganando unos poquitos puntos en el afecto de Lily.

Bien, Peter Pettigrew ya no era ex amigo suyo, ahora pasaba al rango de posible conocido suyo.

-No digas tonterías, Colagusano. Si la dejamos salir al patio, se esfumará. Evans es demasiado escurridiza- comentó Black de pasaba regresando al centro de la estancia con un pergamino entre las manos.

-Si las miradas matasen…- canturreó Madeleine que también se encontraba allí, sentada en una esquina con un libro entre las manos.

-Albright tu también ayudaste en el secuestro.

La Slytherin se encogió de hombros guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja. Lils asintió entendiendo que Maddy no había sido culpable de aquello. Al menos no del todo.

-¡Qué vida tan injusta, Cornamenta!. Tu pelirroja perdona a Maddy porque es una chica, y a nosotros ya no nos habla… ¡Qué duro es ser merodeador!- dramatizó Sirius abriendo el pergamino en la mesa central.

-Cosas de la vida- gruñó James sin apartar la mirada de su chica.

_No soy tu chica, al menos hasta que me digas que soy libre, _pensó Lily ante la mirada posesiva que había en aquellos ojos almendra. Se moría de ganas por averiguar que estaban planeando los chicos, pero antes muerta que rendirse ante su curiosidad. Lo único que tenía seguro era que se trataba de alguna maldad de las suyas.

Alguna broma pesada.

-Ya sé dónde vive- oyó como Black decía casi en voz baja mientras hacía una floritura con su varita señalando un punto en el mapa- Tras una semana de largas averiguaciones, logré dar con su casa.

Los otros chicos asintieron, Peter inmerso en el punto que el mapa señalaba, y James con la mirada puesta en la niñita pequeña, como ahora la denominaba cariñosamente.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Traerla de los pelos- propuso Sirius alegremente- Tú te llevaste a Evans como si fuese un saco de patatas, yo puedo traerla a ella arrastrándola de los pelos. Es un buen plan.

-No creo que ella te lo permitiese…- musitó James un poco divertido

Lily vio cómo Black fruncía el ceño ante aquél comentario, mientras sentía que la risa la inundaba poco a poco. Así que su maldad era aquella. Pensaban secuestrar a alguien más. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que estaban hablando de Alexandra. _Pobre Black, piensa que ella va a acceder a venir aquí como lo hice yo._

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reír a carcajadas limpias, atrayendo la atención de los tres merodeadores. Se quedaron mirándola atentos esperando una explicación ante aquella repentina explosión_._

Lils se secó una lágrima mientras se levantaba del asiento con suavidad. Sentía la mayoría de sus miembros dormidos, dada la cantidad de tiempo que había permanecido en la misma postura. Madeleine a su lado, también sonrió un poco al ver que por fin reaccionaba a su manera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Evans?- preguntó al fin Sirius, cansado de aquél silencio.

Ella caminó hasta ellos diciéndose que seguir en silencio era una tontería. Si quería darles una lección a ese trío de tontitos, tendría que hacer uso de su labia. Y eso era algo que sabía hacer MUY bien.

-Halliwell no se dejará secuestrar, Black.

-¡La pelirroja habla al fin!- exclamó Sirius alzando sus manos en gesto de sorpresa- ¡Milagro!.

-Alexandra no vendrá aquí por propia voluntad, y Potter lo sabe- continuó sin hacer caso de las tonterías a las que estaba acostumbrada por parte de Black.

-Tú estás aquí- comentó James alborotándose el pelo sutilmente.

-Cierto, Potter, aquí estoy- admitió con una sonrisa.- Pero yo no soy ella.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Evans?- preguntó Sirius cruzándose ahora él de brazos.

Lily sonrió poniéndose detrás de ellos mientras observaba fijamente a los ojos de su chico.

-¿Soy libre, Potter?- preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa sin muestras de nerviosismo ni tranquilidad.

-No Evans- contestó él dando un par de pasos hacia ella mientras se llevaba la mano a su labio inferior, y palpaba la herida que ella le había provocado días atrás- Eres mi chica, tozuda y terca como una mula, pero novia mía, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Puedo salir por esa puerta en este mismo momento, Potter?- volvió a preguntar, eligiendo mejor las palabras- ¿Así sí soy libre?.

-La puerta está detrás de ti, cariño. Nunca ha estado cerrada.

Sirius hizo un gesto de negación murmurando algo por lo bajo, mientras que Peter se dedicaba a jugar con los botones de su camiseta, sabiendo que era mejor no observar lo que iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

Lils y James dieron un paso al frente respectivamente.

-Nada de besos, Evans- gruñó el chico de gafas recordando cómo había terminado el último.

-No pensaba besarte, Potter. Sigues estando secuestrada, ¿recuerdas?

Se giró y fijó su vista en el punto que la magia de Black señalaba del mapa. Sabía que si dejaba que los chicos se encargasen solos del aquél segundo secuestro, aquello no iba a salir bien. Eran demasiado… merodeadores, para ello. No estaría de más si ella les daba una pequeña ayudita.

Muy pequeñita.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan de ataque?- preguntó guiñándoles un ojo- Me presento voluntaria en vuestra… vuestra acción.

-Uiiii qué miedo da esto- susurró Black fingiendo un escalofrío- Lily Evans aceptando un plan de los merodeadores y actuando como uno de los nuestros. ¿Quedará poco para el fin del mundo?

**0o0o0**

Completamente saciado y satisfecho, Rodolphus Lestrange abrió los ojos sintiendo a su lado el cuerpo femenino de su prometida. Intuía por la claridad que iluminaba la habitación que la hora de la siesta ya había pasado hacia un rato. Bostezando perezoso acarició el contorno de Bellatrix antes de levantarse de la cama con tranquilidad.

Tenía muchas cosas que planear aquél día como para perder el tiempo en su lecho. Sonrió con engreimiento al ver cómo Bella buscaba su contacto aún dormida como estaba. Pasar la noche a su lado era un frenesí de sensaciones de las que estaba seguro no aburrirse nunca.

Silbando alegremente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño expectante ante la cita que tenía aquella noche. Estaba completamente seguro de la aparición de Alexandra Halliwell en el callejón knockturn para acudir a su cita. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegase el momento para iniciar el plan que había organizado con ella como protagonista.

_Será una espléndida Nochebuena, _pensó Rodolphus mientras se desnudaba y se metía dentro del baño, _Halliwell accederá a ser mía los próximos meses, y así cuando llegue el momento adecuado, no podrá negarse a cualquier cosa que le pida. Es un plan perfecto._

-¿Qué haces sonriendo mientras te duchas?- musitó la voz de su prometida en su espalda.

-Disfruto de mi despertar- susurró él atrayéndola con fuerza a sus brazos preparado para una nueva sesión de placer.

-¿Qué estarás tramando con esa forma tuya tan peculiar de pensar?

-Nada bueno, querida

La agarró con fuerza mientras la besaba apasionadamente recordando el sabor tan dulce de los labios de Halliwell.

Iba a disfrutar como nunca aquella noche.

**0o0o0**

Paz y tranquilidad, era extraño que pudiera sentirla después de lo mal que parecía haber empezado la relación entre su madre y su chica. Frank se maravillaba de la cordialidad que parecía haberse instalado entre ambas desde hacía una semana.

Hacía exactamente siete días que su madre había cumplido su palabra de pasar las navidades con ellos en la casa de los padres de Ally. En un principio había pensado que ella se comportaría de la misma forma que había actuado al salir del castillo, pero se había equivocado completamente.

Augusta Longbottom parecía ahora estar encantada con Alice.

Ahora mismo por ejemplo, se encontraba en la cocina limpiando los utensilios con ella, a golpe de varita, contándole tranquilamente batallitas de su juventud cuando ella iba a Hogwarts.

Ver para creer, pensó Frank disimulando una sonrisa. No sabía qué había sido el causante de aquél milagro, pero prefería no saberlo. Intuía que Marlene McKinnon y la reunión que una semana atrás habían tenido en su mansión, había surgido algún efecto.

-Hijo, en vez de estar ahí parado como un pasmarote podrías venir a ayudarnos un rato- le regañó Augusta.

-Claro

Sonriendo ante el tono que su madre acababa de utilizarle, se puso detrás de Alice para ayudarle a secar los platos. Mientras tanto, los padres de ella se encontraban jugando al bridge en la mesita sonriendo como adolescentes.

Minutos antes, Augusta les había obligado a sentarse tranquilamente a jugar, mientras ella y Ally limpiaban todo, aún a pesar de no estar en su mansión. Era increíble la autoridad que hacía gala en todas las ocasiones.

-Querido, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- le preguntó la mamá de Alice con una dulce sonrisa.

-Enseguida voy- musitó dispuesto primero a terminar de ayudar con la limpieza del fregado.

Alice le sonrió lanzándole un fugaz beso y él sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al aceptar quedarse con la familia de su chica para pasar aquellas fechas tan señaladas. Puede que fuera pronto para que las dos familias se hubiesen reunido, pero no le importaba.

Él sabía que amaba a Ally y que la querría siempre.

Precipitar aquello no tenía porqué ser malo.

**0o0o0**

Lily Evans, nuevo miembro merodeador, ¡Qué broma aquélla!

Sirius no podía racionalizar aquél pensamiento con coherencia. Era imposible que aquella pelirroja se convirtiese en uno de los suyos, tanto si lo pretendía cómo si no. Era demasiado responsable y tiquismiquis para aceptar realizar el tipo de bromas que ellos hacían continuamente.

_Sólo es por hoy, _se justificó Canuto satisfecho con su solución temporal a aquél contratiempo, _de todas formas toda ayuda femenina viene bien en este asunto y más si se trata de Halliwell. Con lo rarita que ella es… quién sabe cuánta ayuda voy a necesitar para poder secuestrarla._

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Evans sonriente.

-Tu plan podría habérsenos ocurrido a nosotros- se vio obligado a protestar Sirius por si las moscas.

-Llevarla de los pelos hasta aquí no habría sido una buena idea, Black.

-Habría sido divertido, al menos.

Se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a defender con uñas y dientes su postura justo en el momento en el que el papá de James entraba en la estancia desde la cocina. Se alegró de la interrupción, por supuesto, ya que su aparición le hacía librarse de pensar una buena argumentación que usar ante su plan _traer a la chica más rarita del castillo de los pelos, llevándose por delante cuántos mechones encontrase._ Era más que obvio que la idea de Evans, era más segura y resolutiva.

¿Pero desde cuándo Sirius Black actuaba guiado por la razón y la seguridad?.

Cabeceó negativamente disimulando una sonrisa, mientras se preparaba para escuchar lo que Harold Potter estaba diciendo en aquellos momentos.

-…Por eso me gustaría saber si planeáis quedaros aquí esta tarde, o no.

-Teníamos pensado salir, papá- contestó James mientras recogía con cuidado el mapa dónde su chica había hecho determinadas pintadas sospechosas.

Obviamente Harold se dio cuenta al captar aquél movimiento, de que quería esconder algo, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

-Bien. Pasadlo bien, y no lleguéis muy tarde a la noche. Para entonces ya se habrá terminado la reunión y podremos cenar todos juntos.

-¿Reunión?- preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja instantes después de que se quedasen solos en el salón.

-Cosas del trabajo de auror, supongo.

_Demasiadas reuniones en una semana_, pensó el joven de ojos grises mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo. La noche anterior, ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde discutiendo las posibles causas de aquéllos encuentros en la mansión, y habían sacado cómo conclusión, de que algo se traían los adultos entre manos.

Algo que dentro de poco, ambos estaban dispuestos a averiguar, y a apuntarse como voluntarios, si el asunto era tan grave como parecía.

-¿Avisamos a Remus?- preguntó la pelirroja sacándole de su ensimismamiento de manera rápida y eficaz.

-Ahora mismo está un poco ocupado- musitó James cruzando una mirada con los restantes merodeadores.

Ninguno de ellos había encontrado el momento oportuno para contarle el estado en el que Lunático se había encontrado con Turner días atrás.

-¿Qué me estáis ocultando?- preguntó la chica muy perspicaz al ver supuestamente las miradas que los tres amigos acababan de hacerse.

-Se supone que estás secuestra, Evans, no se te permite saber nada fuera de estas cuatro paredes- le contestó con voz queda.

Ella no protestó. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse en silencio, mientras sus ojos verdes comenzaban a brillar de forma intensa de forma paulatina.

_Lily Evans a punto de enfadarse, _pensó Sirius fascinado mientras volvía a cruzar una mirada con Cornamenta, _¡cómo le estaban gustando aquellas vacaciones de Navidad!.__  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos prontito.**

**Graxie mille por los reviews.**

**¡Besitos!  
**


	46. Sangre nueva, ideas nuevas

**Hola!**

**Disfrutad de la lectura  
**

* * *

-------------------

**Capítulo cuarenta y uno: **

**_Sangre nueva, ideas nuevas._  
**

------------------

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el discurso que Harold estaba teniendo con sus compañeros de la Orden. Llevaban ya una hora allí reunidos discutiendo las posibles soluciones a los ataques que se estaban sucediendo en el mundo muggle cada vez con más frecuencia.

Por desgracia aún no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión.

-Enseguida vuelvo- les musitó a los demás mientras se dirigía a la puerta al haber oído cómo sonaba el timbre de la calle.

Como ya habían llegado los demás miembros, supuso que era su sobrino quién llamaba a la puerta en aquellos momentos. Agradeció su decisión de haber enviado a su hijo y a los demás a irse fuera durante la tarde.

Sabía que aún no era el momento idóneo para que ambos primos se encontrasen.

Abrió la puerta en un segundo y se sorprendió al ver que su visita era Isabella, y no su sobrino. ¿Dónde se habría metido él?

-Espero no llegar en mal momento- se disculpó la muchacha sonriente entrando en la mansión antes realmente de que la dejase pasar.

-Isabella, querida, cuánto tiempo sin verte- reaccionó él a tiempo abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Ya sé que no he avisado antes de llegar, pero me moría por ver a los chicos.

-En este momento ellos no están. Salieron hace un rato a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon. Si quieres puedes…

No le dio tiempo a terminar, pues en ese preciso instante al fin llegó su sobrino a la casa. Harold no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al ver que se encontraba en perfecto estado y que su retraso no había sido motivado por nada grave.

-La pequeña Issy…- sonrió él nada sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

-Potter- contestó ella

-¡Ya era hora de que llegases, hijo!- exclamó Charlus saliendo a su encuentro desde el despacho- Tu madre casi se muere del susto ante la falta de noticias tuyas.

-Papá… después te cuento.

Harold giró su vista a la invitada sabiendo que su sobrino tenía varias cosas que explicarles a solas.

-Issy cielo, si quieres puedes esperar a los chicos en el salón o volver más tarde. No creo que tarden mucho en regresar por el mal tiempo que hace.

-Como luego tengo que ir a casa para la cena, preferiría esperar aquí, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no querida. Lo único que ahora tenemos una reunión de negocios.

-Oh, no pasa nada, no os voy a molestar. Esperaré un rato y si no vuelven, pues regresaré mañana. No os preocupéis por mí.

-Sé buena pequeña Issy- bromeó el joven Potter con una sonrisa traviesa- Y avisa si te vas. Siempre es un placer volver a verte.

Harold sonrió intuyendo que algo extraño acababa de pasar entre ambos jóvenes, pero se dijo que no debía inmiscuirse en el asunto. Lo primero era terminar la reunión que habían comenzado, y averiguar a qué se debía el retraso del joven en regresar con información.

Aún quedaba saber lo mejor.

**0o0o0**

Ya casi les tenía a su merced.

Antonín Dolohov estaba satisfecho con su búsqueda. No le importaba haberse pasado más de tres años jugando al ratón y al gato con ellos para poder atraparles. Ahora estaba a un paso de darles caza al fin, y eso era lo único que le interesaba en aquellos momentos.

-Te vas a quedar congelado si te quedas ahí parado como un pasmarote- le increpó Evan a su espalda apoyándose en la pared para observarle fijamente.

-Ya les he encontrado- anunció sin importarle las ráfagas de viento que le llegaban- Por fin son míos.

Sólo tenía que esperar al momento adecuado para cobrarse su venganza.

-¿Me has buscado por alguna razón en concreto, Rosier?

-Únicamente para comunicarte que Lestrange está a punto de indicarnos dónde se encuentran nuestras próximas víctimas.

-Los traidores a la sangre…- musitó Dolohov satisfecho- En ellos puedo cargar mi frustración…

No dijo nada, no hacía falta. Matar le proporcionaba la dosis suficiente de excitación que necesitaba para poder aguantar y retrasar la venganza hasta que llegase el momento oportuno.

-¿Quién vendrá con nosotros?

-Contigo- corrigió Rosier- Yo tengo otros planes en mente, por desgracia.

-¿Evadiéndote de nuestra causa?

-Un problema que requiere mi completa atención- se justificó él sin darle demasiada importancia- Aún así, me parece justo que sean los nuevos quiénes terminen lo que empezaron hace unas semanas atrás.

Antonin asintió pensando en lo divertido que iba a ser el día siguiente torturar y matar a aquellos magos estúpidos amantes y amigos de los hediondos muggles.

-Entonces estaré solo con los novatos- comentó disfrutando de aquella sensación.

-Sí, Bella tiene planes y a Rigel le encargaron una nueva misión.

-Perfecto entonces.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar a que su compañero dijese nada más. Fijó su mirada en la mansión que tenía en frente, regocijándose de haberlos encontrado por fin.

Aquellos hermanos magos pronto conocerían lo que la palabra sufrimiento y la palabra tortura significaban.

**0o0o0**

Dando un salto, Issy caminó muy despacito hacia el despacho en el que los Potter se acababan de meter cerrando la puerta con energía. Había tenido suerte al parecer, ya que había llegado justo en el momento en el que allí había una reunión.

_Y parece ser una reunión importante_, pensó ella cínicamente recordando la orden que Lestrange le había dado el día anterior.

-Necesito esa información antes de dos días. Más te vale conseguírmela enseguida, sino quieres saber lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser contigo, italiana mía- le había dicho él con su típica voz de mando mientras la taladraba con la mirada, usando en ella su hechizo especial.

Por ello no le había quedado más remedio que acudir ese día. Había estado varias horas esperando en la entrada, oculta tras el jardín, a que llegase el momento oportuno para entrar a investigar.

Tras haber visto salirse a los merodeadores acompañados por dos chicas, se había propuesto entrar simulando que quería pasar un rato con ellos. Era una buena excusa, teniendo en cuenta el poco caso que Remus le había hecho la última semana por culpa de la estúpida esa que había llegado a su casa malherida.

_Concéntrate en esto, _se regañó Isabella a sí misma mientras ponía su oreja en la puerta dispuesta a oír toda la conversación que se estuviese manteniendo adentro.

Más le valía dar una información adecuada a Lestrange, si no quería terminar mal, tal y como él le había prometido el día anterior.

**0o0o0**

El despacho de Harold estaba lleno de un grupo de magos, hombres y mujeres, que observaban con cierto recelo al recién llegado. Y no era que no confiasen en el hijo mayor de Charlus Potter, ya que muchos le habían visto crecer, y sabían los principios morales que le regían. Pero eso no cambiaba lo peligroso de la sacrificada y difícil misión que aquél joven tenía a sus espaldas, lo quisiera o no.

-Perdonen la tardanza- murmuró él con una sonrisa conciliadora.- No pude llegar antes de…

-¿Qué información nos traes?- le cortó Alastor Moody con impaciencia.

Para todos era obvio el profundo desprecio que el auror sentía hacia aquellos que se relacionaban con magos tenebrosos.

Harold le miró a los ojos pidiéndole paciencia, mientras que Charlus le fulminaba con la mirada. Se le notaba que estaba cansado de tener que defender a su hijo ante aquellas suposiciones ridículas. _Y eso que fue Ojoloco uno de los que propuso que fuese mi hijo quién se infiltrase con los mortífagos para descubrir sus planes e intentar detener la mayoría de sus actos macabros._

-Mañana planean realizar varios ataques- comenzó a informar el joven Potter con serenidad- La mayoría serán contra muggles e hijos magos nacidos de muggles. La finalidad es causar el máximo terror en estas fechas tan señaladas en las que se supone que lo más importante es el amor y la solidaridad entre los seres humanos- añadió de pasada casi con frialdad, que no pasó desapercibido para algunos de los presentes.

Cogió enseguida su varita y con una simple floritura conjuró un par de pergaminos que fue dejando lentamente sobre cada uno de los magos reunidos. Allí estaban anotados cada lugar, mago y villa muggle calificados como posibles objetivos del ataque.

-Va ser difícil cubrir todos estos sitios en un mismo día- musitó Marlene McKinnon mirando a su recién estrenado marido con inquietud.

-Difícil pero no imposible- atajó uno de los hermanos Prewett con una sonrisa medio traviesa- Siempre podemos separarnos para ampliar territorio.

-Divide y vencerás- añadió su hermano alegre.

-Eso es muy bonito chicos- acotó Ojoloco alejándose del quicio de la ventana donde estaba apoyado- pero nada real. La Orden no puede encargarse de tantos lugares a la vez, el mismo día y mucho menos a la misma hora como parece indicar aquí en el informe.

Dirigió su mirada a los presentes indicando con ello que la mayoría de los miembros que componían la Orden del Fénix se encontraban allí reunidos.

-Podemos pedir ayuda al Ministerio- comentó McKinnon- Con la ayuda de los demás aurores, quizá…

-¿Crees que aceptarán alegremente la palabra de un mortífago como nuestro informador?

-Alastor…- le advirtió Harold al ver lo tenso que se ponía su hermano ante aquél comentario.

-Quizá haya llegado la hora de ampliar los miembros de la Orden del Fénix- susurró su sobrino tranquilamente sin mostrar señal alguna de haberse dado aludido.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio barajando aquella nueva posibilidad. Harold, en cambio, sospechando cuáles serían las siguientes palabras de su sobrino, comenzó a negar categóricamente.

-Sangre nueva, ideas nuevas… ¿y qué mejor que una nueva generación para ayudarnos en esta lucha? Personalmente conozco a un par de jóvenes que…

-No- dijo Harold a continuación con voz queda- Ellos no, aún son demasiados jóvenes.

-Ya van a graduarse, tío, no son unos niños.- Al ver que seguía negando, siguió con su argumentación seguro de su idea y propuesta- Además, ya demostraron su templanza luchando y defendiéndose abiertamente contra mortífagos aquél día que todos sabemos- susurró casi con tacto por deferencia al asesinato de su tía- Han llamado la atención, lo queramos o no. Están clasificados como _sujetos potencialmente peligrosos._

Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos sabían perfectamente de quiénes se trataba. Entre ellos, Marlene sentía curiosidad por conocer a aquellos cuatro elementos que ya hasta los mortífagos los calificaban de _peligrosos, _y los hermanos Prewett sentían ganas de verlos en acción claramente. Estaban tentados por preguntar abiertamente, _¿nos preparas un plato de más para la cena de esta noche para así conocer a esos cuatro portentos de sujetos potencialmente peligrosos?._

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento- propuso Charlus no muy contento tampoco ante la posibilidad- Lo urgente ahora es ayudar a las posibles víctimas del ataque.

Eso era lo más importante teniendo en cuenta que algunos de ellos eran amigos suyos que estaban en peligro.

-No se hable más- musitó Moody alzando la lista con un toque de la varita- Seleccionemos los grupos para estar preparados. Nuestro objetivo será impedir el mayor número de muertes posibles. Todos sabemos que mañana irán a causar la mayor destrucción, no habrá heridos leves. Sólo muertos y debemos actuar en consecuencia.

Miradas sombrías llenaron el ambiente.

El mensaje era claro y muy conciso.

_Bonito día de Navidad la que nos espera, _pensó Harold tristemente observando claramente a su sobrino, sabiendo que desde el momento en que saliera de la mansión, el joven Potter sería también un enemigo al que neutralizar a los ojos de los demás.

**0o0o0**

_Tenía que haberme imaginado que el día de mi primera cita oficial tuviese que hacer mucho frío y nevar de forma densa, _pensaba Alexandra mientras caminaba por la calle embutida de su bufanda y un anorak bien calentito. Hacía veinte minutos que había salido de su casa, decidida a acudir a la cita que Rodolphus le había propuesto, intentando acallar el pensamiento de que se estaba equivocando que estaba revoloteando por su cabecita.

Se había excusado por primera vez en su vida ante sus padres, diciéndoles que había quedado con una compañera de clase para hablar sobre una tarea. Ellos ni siquiera se habían extrañado ante aquél hecho, aún a pesar de lo asombroso que era.

-Ve con cuidado, hija- le había aconsejado su padre sin dejar de leer el periódico.

Su madre en cambio no le había dicho nada, cosa que por desgracia no le había extrañado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Inspiró hondo intentando darse valor ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había aceptado una especie de cita con alguien que ya estaba mágicamente comprometido con otra chica.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?, _se preguntó Alexandra parándose delante de un espejo para observar su reflejo.

A parte de la ropa que se había obligado a ponerse, llevaba puesto su antiguo artilugio muggle de música para intentar alejar de su mente las voces de los demás. Necesitaba usarlo de nuevo para no volverse loca. Su mirada era desalentadora y estaba completamente mojada y helada por causa del mal tiempo.

_Lo mejor sería irme a casa y hacer como si nada, _reflexionó dudosa sumergida en el ritmo de su melodía favorita recordando el momento en el que había sabido que Rodolphus Lestrange pertenecía ya mágicamente a otra persona_, tengo que empezar a pensar con la cabeza nuevamente como siempre he hecho. Nunca he salido con un chico, no tengo porqué empezar ahora._

-Claro y eres una cobarde por ello- creyó oír que una voz interior le decía con burla.

Una voz que sospechosamente era muy similar a la de Sirius Black.

-No lo soy, Black- musitó ella sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿Entonces porqué te vas como un growull con la cola entre las patas?

-¿por qué tengo que oírte incluso cuándo sé que es mi imaginación quién habla por ti, Black?- se reprochó mirándose fijamente sus ojos.

_Sé que no me fallarás. Pronto comprenderás todo, querida. _Las últimas palabras de Lestrange en su carta volvieron a su cabeza, haciéndola olvidar cualquier intento de huida que hubiese pasado por su mente. Él quería encontrarse con ella por alguna razón especial, y no podía negarse a verle.

Puede que fuese cierto que él ya fuese de otra.

Puede que también fuera verdadero lo que que el idiota de Black le acababa de gritar en su cabeza.

Incluso podría ser indudablemente cierto que acudir a una cita con un chico comprometido, y mucho más experto en citas, no fuera una idea muy brillante que digamos.

Pero aquélla iba a ser la primera locura que Alexandra quisiese hacer en su vida, y no pensaba echarlo todo a perder bajo ningún concepto.

_Al menos si las voces en mi cabeza me lo permiten, _se pinchó ella a sí misma creyendo que estaba obsesionada con Black, por lo cerca que parecía estar oyéndole en aquél preciso instante…

**0o0o0**

Le encantaba poder respirar aire fresco después de varios días encerrada en una habitación por cuestiones de salud.

Elizabeth tenía que reconocer que la preocupación de Remus por ella durante los últimos días la había hecho sentirse como una auténtica princesita, siendo cuidada desde el ocaso hasta la puesta de sol. Nunca nadie había hecho eso mismo por ella, y que Lupin fuese el primero la llenaba de alegría.

Sabía que tenía que sentirse triste por lo que la había pasado en la mansión Rosier. Sobre todo por la muerte tan injusta y repentina de su madre delante de sus propios ojos. Y en cierta manera estaba muy apenada por ello, pero en parte Eli misma reconocía que nunca había llegado a forjar una verdadera unión madre e hija con Rosamund Rosier.

Y eso la hacía sentirse la hija más horrible del universo.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?- le preguntó Remus acariciando inocentemente su hombro con su ternura de siempre.

_Me derrito con él_, pensó ella encantada de poder estar en aquellos momentos a su lado.

Aquella mañana ante su propia insistencia, Remus no había tenido más remedio que acceder a dar una vuelta con ella para hacerla calmar un poco en su malhumor. Desde que se había enterado que su gran amiga Lily Evans había sido secuestrada por el estúpido ése de James Potter, estaba que se subía por las paredes.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquél prototipo de nearthental secuestrar a su mejor amiga?. ¡Estaba deseando ponerle la varita encima para enseñarle una muy seria lección de buenos modales!.

Su ira incluso había afectado a su comportamiento con Remus, _sólo un poquito, _reflexionó Elizabeth divertida recordando el mini voto de silencio que había hecho aquella mañana nada más enterarse. Mini silencio, más que nada porque de tanto gritar, se había quedado sin voz, para su desgracia.

-Soy un merodeador Eli, y Cornamenta necesitaba hablar con Lily- había comentado él simplemente antes de irse para dejarla solita… durante únicamente cinco minutos.

Después de eso había surgido la propuesta de dar una vuelta para disfrutar de aquél día de fiesta y aprovechar al mismo tiempo la visita, para acudir al callejón Diagon y ahí comprar ciertas cosas que los señores Lupin necesitaban con relativa urgencia.

_Y aquí estoy, _pensó Eli observando a los maravillosos ojos claros de su acompañante mientras sentía el roce de su mano en el hombro. Era asombroso lo bien que ese contacto le hacía, dándole calidez y calor, mientras que las mugrientas manos que una semana atrás la habían acariciado, golpeado y violado, sólo le habían provocado asco y ganas de vomitar pus de buttewills.

_Ni se te ocurra recordar eso, tonta, tienes que olvidarlo._

-¿Estás bien, Elizabeth?- le preguntó él confuso al verla temblar.

-Un escalofrío, nada más- mintió decidida a sacar a fuerza de voluntad el recuerdo de aquella noche de su mente.

-¿Quieres que regresemos? No me importa acompañarte de regreso y luego volver yo para…

-Estoy bien, Remus- sonrió ella reanudando la marcha- Me viene bien caminar. Recuerda que llevo una semana más o menos en cama.

Le vio asentir ante su comentario sin decir nada a cambio. Suspiró sin poderlo evitar, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo para seguir ocultando lo que le había sucedido. La noticia del asesinato de sus padres había sido primera página en las crónicas de sucesos del Profeta. Estaba absolutamente convencida de que Remus, con lo inteligente que era, ya había intuido que sus heridas y aquellos dos asesinatos estaban relacionados, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo como bien ella sabía, que le hiciese alguna pregunta al respecto.

-Remus…

-Dime, Eli…

-Te doy tres segundos para que me agarres- susurró con voz maliciosa sin apartar su mirada del objetivo que acababa de fijar.

-¿Tres segundos?

-Uno…

-¿Eli, de qué me estás hablando?- preguntó él confuso aún.

-Dos…

Se giró y tras sonreírle alegremente como una niña buena, salió corriendo todo lo máximo que sus recientes heridas le permitían, con la varita en mano.

-Y tres…- musitó con su vista clavada en cierto chico con gafas y pelo ridículamente alborotado que caminaba muy de cerca con su gran amiga pelirroja, Lily Evans- Estás muerto, Potter.

Oyó mientras corría cómo Remus la seguía muy cerca al haber comprendido a que se debía aquél pequeño numerito.

¡Qué ganas tenía de cantarle a Potter cuatro cositas por convertirse en un secuestrador de jóvenes inocentes y puras como su amiga Lily!.

**0o0o0**

¿Cómo podía hacer para hacer que Lily Evans mantuviese su bonita e irritante boquita cerrada durante al menos tres nimios minutos?

James Potter deseaba encontrar una respuesta rápida a esa simple pregunta.

Pero nada, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado aquél día.

A su lado caminaba Sirius Black tarareando una canción mágica ignorando por completo el parloteo de la pelirroja. Peter y Maddy que también andaban por allí, se dedicaban a echarse miraditas amorosas de vez en cuando, decididos también a no ser conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

James pensaba que eso era precisamente lo que él tenía que haber hecho hacía ya tiempo, en vez de pararse a oír e intentar razonar con ella con sutilidad… aunque muy sutil que digamos, él reconocía que no era.

Hacía un par de horitas que su padre les había pedido muy amablemente que se marchasen a dar una vuelta para darle tiempo a él para preparar su reunión especial con sus camaradas, cómo él los denominaba a sus compañeros aurores del trabajo, suponiendo claro que fueran ellos quiénes fueran a acudir a aquella prevista reunión presuntamente secreta.

En todo el camino desde el preciso instante de poner un pie fuera de su casa, Lils había decidido poner en marcha el plan torturar los oídos de su amantísimo novio y sus estupendos amigos, hablando sin parar y de forma constante una y otra vez. Al parecer, intuir que algo le había pasado a su mejor amiga, había puesto a la ofensiva a su querida novia.

El problema estaba en que por mucho que hubiesen querido contarle algo sobre Turner, no habrían podido hacerlo. Lo único que Lunático les había podido contar días atrás, era que había encontrado a Elizabeth bastante magullada a pocos metros de su casa y que iba a cuidar de ella. Nada más.

No era para nada una buena idea, pararse a explicarle a Evans que su mejor amiga había sido atacada y pensar que ella se conformase con la explicación de que Remus era el encargado de cuidarla. Conociendo como conocía a su Lily, estaba absolutamente seguro de la que ella armaría en cuanto se enterase.

Con el carácter que esa fiera se gastaba, como para darle motivos para explotar.

Aunque hubiera sido divertido verla enfurecer en el momento en el que se dispusiese a vengar a su querida amiga Turner. ¡Con lo guapa que se ponía ella cuando la furia inundaba sus preciosos ojos verdes!.

-Tenemos que planear cuidadosamente el momento en el que vayamos a por Alexandra- oyó cómo Lils seguía hablando sin parar.

Parecía que a su novia la habían recargado con pilas duracel de esas que salían en los anuncios muggles con los conejitos corriendo de un lugar a otro sin descanso. _Y dura… y dura la charlita…_

-No podemos precipitarnos porque podríamos hacer que Alexandra intuyese nuestras intenciones, y no se dejase ver por nosotros.

-Halliwell hará lo que le digamos- la cortó Sirius regresando al presente al captar el nombre de la rarita número uno de la escuela- Por algo la vamos a secuestrar, pelirroja, no lo olvides.

James observó fascinado como Lils apretaba los puños con la agresión escrita en la cara, y no pudo disimular una sonrisita al ver el autocontrol que ella tenía. _Pequeña luchadora, acabo de averiguar cuál es tu estrategia. Como ves que no te hacemos mucho caso, atacas con toda la artillería pesada para que Canuto se enfade, y te confiese todo lo que piensa… Te la estás buscando buena, Evans, te lo digo yo._

-Vamos Black, yo estoy aquí por propia voluntad.

-Tú estás aquí porque te secuestramos. Cornamenta te cargó en su hombro y te trajo a nuestra mansión. Sí ahora estás caminando con nosotros es porque él te consiente demasiado.

-¿Acaso habrías querido encerrarme a pan y agua, Black?

-Si hubieras sido mi chica, lo hubiera hecho, sí- afirmó Sirius con gesto burlón imaginado lo divertido que aquella escena sería vivirla con Halliwell como la víctima.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo parecido a Alexandra- le advirtió Lily furiosa.

-¡Le quitas toda la diversión a la vida, Evans!

Creyendo que aquél era el momento adecuado para intervenir, dado que no quería que se declarase ninguna guerra mundial entre su chica y su mejor amigo, James se dispuso a cortar la discusión con un gesto de su mano. Pero se quedó a la mitad de la acción al ver cómo una menudita bruja que corría casi a la pata coja se dirigía hacia él con la palabra venganza escrita en el rostro con ganas.

-¿Ese que viene corriendo por ahí no es Lunático?- preguntó Peter sorprendido al ver a su amigo correr así.

-Y esa es Elizabeth- canturreó Maddy feliz de verla bien a la Gryffindor.

-¡Eli!- exclamó Lily sorprendida.

Quiso decir algo más, pero tuvo que mantener su boquita cerrada al ver como su mejor amiga apuntaba con su varita a su chica con decisión.

-Tienes medio minuto para explicarme por qué has secuestrado a mi amiga, Potter- amenazó ella resolutivamente- Si no me convence el motivo, prepara tu varita para que pueda desafiarte como Merlín manda.

**0o0o0**

-¿De verdad crees que tú sola vas a poder desafiar a mi mejor amigo, Turner?- preguntó Sirius divertido.

Aquella sí que era una buena broma, reflexionó el joven socarrón.

-Te estoy dando tu oportunidad de explicarte, Potter- refunfuñó ella enfadada- Quiero saber porqué has secuestrado a mi amiga y tú tiempo se está agotando.

-Eli…- suspiró Lily yendo hacia ella- No me ha secuestrado, estoy libre, ¿no me ves?. ¿Crees tú que yo me hubiese dejado secuestrar por Potter?.

-¡Oye!. ¿Qué significa eso?.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla y al ver la expresión enfadada de su amigo. _Con lo complicadas que son las chicas, como para que podamos responder a esa pregunta con certeza, Cornamenta._

-Significa que estoy aquí porque quiero- afirmó la pelirroja posando la mirada en su mejor amiga- Vinimos aquí para intentar poner fin a un plan que hemos organizado los merodeadores y yo.

-El plan es mío, Evans- negó Sirius al momento- Mi chica, mi plan.

-¿Su chica?- preguntaron a la vez Remus y Eli.

-Sí, su chica.

James, Peter y Maddy contestaron a la vez lanzándoles miradas divertidas a sus amigos esperando alguna buena reacción por su parte. Lils no dijo ni una palabra. Conocía demasiado bien a Elizabeth como para saber de antemano que no le gustaría nada saber que Black pensaba conquistar el pequeño corazón de Alexandra. Por eso decidió actuar cuanto antes, dispuesta a evitar cualquier posible conflicto entre los chicos y ella.

Mejor sería prevenir, que curar.

-Ven conmigo- musitó a continuación agarrando su mano mientras la arrastraba lejos del grupo sin prestarle atención a la mirada abrasadora que su chico le lanzaba a su espalda- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Remus aún confuso, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la cara de sus amigos.

-Canuto por fin ha aceptado que le gusta Halliwell- le informó Maddy alegre.

Lunático no dijo nada ante aquella gran información, pero interiormente se felicitó a sí mismo por haber logrado que su amigo aceptase al fin aquél hecho ante todos.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Sirius en broma mirando burlón a su amigo.

-Ninguno- sonrió Remus llevándose la mano al pómulo de la cara que aún tenía un poco hinchado del encuentro anterior- Ninguno en absoluto.

**0o0o0**

Ansioso Rodolphus Lestrange estaba apoyado en el cruce del callejón knockrnt esperando a su cita. Por desgracia había llegado un poco antes de la hora concordada al haber acabado demasiado pronto sus asuntos con Bella. Había pensado en dejarla satisfecha a ella antes de aventurarse a su encuentro de la noche para asegurarse de que ningún inconveniente se cerniese sobre él en el momento menos adecuado.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba allí esperando verdaderamente con una impaciencia poco dada en él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año atrás que se encontraría en aquella situación, primero se hubiera reído de él, y luego le habría torturado sin misericordia por habérsele ocurrido una idea tan estúpida.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y comenzó a pensar lo que le gustaría estar haciendo en aquéllos momentos con ella. _Mañana será un gran día para nosotros, _pensó sonriendo maliciosamente, _será una de las primeras veces en la historia que haya tantas masacres en un mismo día, ¡algo encantador, por supuesto!._

-Menos mal que Isabella al fin ha hecho algo bien- musitó con ojos brillantes recordando la lechuza que acababa de recibir de su parte- Dos magos y su hija perecerán al fin. En verdad es una pena tener que perdérmelo…

_Pero es mucho más importante y esencial el asunto que tengo ahora entre manos,_ reconoció con sinceridad observando fijamente la entrada por la que Halliwell debería tener que entrar en pocos minutos, _incluso puede llegar a tornarse interesante la situación si sé dirigir la relación al punto que yo quiero._

Satisfecho con sus pensamientos, Rodolphus Lestrange se incorporó al verla al fin bajar las escaleras con paso inseguro. Sonrío abiertamente al intuir que si ella se encontraba en ese estado era porque el causante directo era él mismo y su repentino encuentro de esa noche.

-Te estaba esperando, querida…- susurró con voz seductora

**0o0o0**

-Tenemos que hablar…

Elizabeth frunció el ceño al oír en aquél momento aquellas palabras provenientes de su mejor amiga. No le había agradado nada que Lily le hubiese alejado de su venganza contra Potter.

-Te ha secuestrado Lily, ¿cómo querías que me lo tomase al enterarme?- casi gruñó ella un poco frustrada por ello.

-No me ha secuestrado, sólo se ha imaginado que lo hacía- explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa convincente- James es incapaz de hacerme daño, lo sabes.

-Pero puede ser muy pesado y más si ha estado tramando algo raro, cosa que yo sé que ha estado haciendo junto con los demás, porque Remus me lo confesó hace no mucho.

Supo en el mismo instante en el que había abierto la boca que había cometido un error al decirle aquello último.

-¿Cuándo te lo confesó, Eli?- preguntó Lils con perspicacia- Yo llevo secuestrada una semana y se supone que en ese tiempo tú…

-Simplemente Remus me lo comentó hoy de pasada, nada más.

-¿Y qué hacías tú paseando a solas hoy con Remus por aquí?

_Pillada_, se dijo Eli un poco cohibida al pensar que tendría que contarle a su mejor amiga lo que le había pasado por culpa de su padrastro. No estaba preparada para confesárselo a alguien aún, ya que a decir verdad ella ni siquiera se había permitido a sí misma recordar lo ocurrido. Sólo quería estar tranquila unos días más antes de atreverse a confesar el ataque del que había sido víctima unos días atrás.

Justo fue a volver a abrir la boca para pedirle a su amiga que no le preguntarse nada de momento, cuándo la vio girar su cabeza con el ceño fruncido con la vista fija en alguna parte.

-¿Lily, qué…?

-Es Alexandra- susurró la pelirroja con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Halliwell?- inquirió Elizabeth un poco enfadada al recordar lo que ella estaba haciendo la última vez que la había visto.

-Sí, voy a buscar enseguida a Sirius. Puede que hayamos tenido suerte y podamos adelantar nuestro plan hoy.

_¿Qué tienen que ver Halliwell y Black? _se preguntó la pobre Elizabeth confusa volviéndose en el sitio para observar al merodeador junto a sus amigos. Al parecer aquella última semana se había perdido varias cosas importantes que no estaría de más averiguar para poder estar tranquila.

-Creo que no va a hacer falta que vayas tú a buscarle Lily- le aseguró a su amiga con convencimiento- Ahora mismo Black ha visto a Halliwell y va detrás suya con cara de pocos amigos ya que al parecer ella se dirige al callejón knockturn. Creo que hay algo que tienes que contarme, ¿no crees, Lils?

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por el retraso, pero he perdido el arte de escribir, tengo muchas ideas para continuar el fic pero no puedo expresarlas. No quiero abandonar la historia, por eso Intentaré seguir escribiendo y de verdad que espero poder actualizar dentro de poquito.**

**Un besito,**

**Una avergonzada xxlizzie por el retraso.  
**


	47. ¿Alegrarme?¡Cómo quieres que me alegre!

**Disfrutad con la lectura, por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y dos:**

**¿Alegrarme?. ¡Cómo quieres que me alegre con esto por Merlín!**

**

* * *

  
**

Recostada en el sillón de los Lupin se encontraba Isabella pensando muy seriamente en lo que acababa de hacer. El corazón le latía violentamente del temor ante la enormidad de lo que había hecho. Estaba convencida de que si Remus se enteraba de aquello, la odiaría por siempre.

_Tengo que lograr que él no se entere de nada de esto_, se dijo ella asustada ante tal posibilidad. Por nada del mundo quería perderle antes de haber conseguido atraerle a sus brazos, motivo por el cual había vuelto tan pronto a Londres. _Lestrange no me va a limitar aunque tenga que cumplir sus órdenes. Yo soy más fuerte que eso._

El sonido del timbre en la puerta la sacó de sus turbulentos pensamientos. Se levantó con rapidez intrigada por averiguar de quién se trataba. Sabía con certeza que Remus no podía ser, porque él tenía llaves. _Quizá sea esa estúpida que ahora vive aquí, si es ella no pienso abrirla, _se dijo con rencor.

Se había dado perfectamente cuenta de lo que esa estúpida significaba para Remus, y eso no le gustaba para nada. El Remus que ella conocía desde pequeña, nunca se había fijado en una chica, que no fuera ella misma. El beso que se dieron el día antes de su marcha a Italia así lo demostraba.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó de mala manera, olvidándose por un momento que no se encontraba en su propia casa.

-Abre la puerta, Issy.

Latiéndole el corazón más rápidamente aún que antes, Isabella se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, dudando entre hacerle caso o no. No le apetecía para nada enfrentarse al visitante, y menos después de haber informado a Lestrange de lo que había averiguado en la mansión Potter.

-Sé lo que has hecho, Issy. Ábreme la puerta de una vez. Sé que los Lupin ahora no están allí.

Suspirando para darse energía, caminó hasta la puerta, y la abrió lentamente. Hubiera sido una tontería, negarle la entrada, porque sabía que él hubiera entrado de todas formas, le dejase ella o no.

-Rigel…

-Issy… Issy… Issy…- murmuró él mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, en vez de en tu casa.

-Está solo a unos pasos de aquí.

Rigel sonrió ante aquella obviedad, mientras se acercaba a ella con paso felino.

-No deberías haber informado a Lestrange de esa reunión, Issy, lo sabes.

-Eso díselo a él- respondió ella con inusitada furia- Desde que he llegado, no tengo voz ni voto en este asunto, y tú lo sabes. Si he regresado, únicamente ha sido por…

-Por Remus Lupin- musitó él con rintintín- Siempre has estado colgada por él, lo sé querida. Eres demasiado evidente…

-Si has venido a insultarme en mi futura casa, te pido que te largues. No tengo ánimos para soportarte.

Él volvió a reírse mientras se paraba delante suya, y la tomaba con fuerza de los hombros. Ella gimió de dolor, pero a Rigel no le importó. Es más, saber que le causaba daño, le hizo querer apretarla con más y más fuerza.

-Eres consciente de que mañana morirán dos personas queridas para Lupin, ¿Verdad?. Y todo por tu culpa.

-¡Yo no les voy a matar!- gritó ella rabiosa- Sólo he descubierto dónde viven… yo no…

-Ni tú misma te lo crees. En tu conciencia quedará el sufrimiento de Remus por la pérdida que va a tener una gran amiga tuya… Cuando le veas triste por ello, recuerda que la única causante de ello, eres tú.

-¡Basta!- exigió Isabella soltándose bruscamente de su amarre.- ¡Si has venido a torturarme, ya puedes marcharte!. ¡Tus palabras no me afectan!. ¡No he tenido elección!

Riéndose a carcajadas, Rigel la miró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de aquella casa. Ya había logrado lo que quería. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para perder más el tiempo con Issy.

-¿Para qué habías venido?

-Me encanta torturarte, Issy… Por algo te acepto como un miembro más de la familia, al ser amiga de mi primo y compañía.

**0o0o0**

Le gustaba el efecto que ejercía en su amigo Lunático. Sirius estaba satisfecho con la influencia que su comportamiento había causado en Remus Lupin. Cada vez le veía más suelto consigo mismo, y con su aspecto merodeador .Era realmente curioso que las ocasiones en las que su lado merodeador salía a relucir era cuando estaba él junto a ellos, o junto a la loca de Turner.

Muy curioso.

Se dijo que después hablaría de ello con Remus. Era consciente de que él tendría que contarle muchas cosas, la mayoría referentes a Turner, pero podía dejarlo para después. Ahora tenía que volver a concentrarse en sus propios planes. Debía secuestrar a Halliwell cuanto antes, para quitarse de problemas.

-Últimamente sonríes mucho, Sirius. Te lo digo para que lo sepas- le contó James mirando por el rabillo del ojo la reunión que tenían la pelirroja y su mejor amiga.

-Y tú últimamente no dejas de vigilar a ese torbellino… que lo sepas tú también.

-Tocado- exclamó Cornamenta sonriente.

_Cuando el amor toca a un merodeador, le vuelve más perspicaz_, pensó Sirius intrigado ante tal fenómeno. Obviamente él nunca caería en esas trampas ridículas. Era más que evidente que Sirius Black no creía en el amor para siempre, ni en finales felices, pero sí en cambio confiaba en la atracción mutua entre dos personas.

Alexandra Halliwell entraba en escena en ese justo punto.

-¡Por Merlín!- gruñó él al instante siguiente, poniéndose recto en un segundo.

Sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos al verle ponerse tenso tan de repente. Sabía que deberían estar preguntándole si le pasaba algo, pero él se había quedado sin habla en lo que en un latido el corazón bombea por sí solo.

¿Qué hacía allí Halliwell cruzando tan nerviosa como sólo ella sabe ponerse, con la estúpida música muggle puesta en los oídos?. Sabía que aquél hecho le ayudaba en sus planes de secuestro, porque ya no tenía que ir a su casa y secuestrarla delante de las narices de sus padres, pero aún así… era raro.

Vale, Halliwell siempre había sido una chica rara, pero aquello era pasarse…

-Canuto… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó James dándole un pequeño empujoncito fraternal- Se te está hinchando de una forma muy fea la vena de tu cuello…

-Es Alexandra…

-¿Qué?- susurró Cornamenta sorprendido- ¿Alexandra aquí?

-Directa al maldito callejón Knockturn- contestó Sirius dispuesto a seguirla.

-Quieto ahí, Canuto, ¿dónde vas? No puedes entrar en ese callejón.

-¿Y ella sí?- instigó él, aunque no se paró a esperar su respuesta, prefirió contestarse a sí mismo enseguida- Tú sabes perfectamente que conozco ese callejón como si yo mismo le hubiese creado. Allí no hay nada bueno que ver, ninguna tienda que una alumna normal de Hogwarts pueda querer visitar por hacer una simple excursión. No pienso quedarme aquí parado sin hacer nada.

-Te entiendo, créeme que sí, pero…

-Podéis quedaros aquí si queréis, pero yo pienso cogerla de los pelos y traerla a rastras a su casa. Desde este preciso instante, comienza la operación secuestro de la inconsciente de Alexandra Halliwell.

Y sin esperar a más razonamientos, salió a zancadas tras ella, con sus amigos pisándole los talones, por supuesto.

**0o0o0**

-Lily, ¿a dónde vas?

Elizabeth alcanzó el brazo de su amiga, antes de que ella saliese corriendo en pos de su chico y del tonto de Black.

-¿Se puede saber qué crees que puedes hacer siguiéndoles así?- cuestionó extrañada.

-Averiguar que están tramando… ¿tú ves normal que Alexandra se dirija al callejón Knocturn por propia voluntad?

-Halliwell nunca ha sido muy normal que digamos- contestó Eli con voz dura, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión sulfurada de su amiga- ¿Qué? Te recuerdo que estuvo años sin hablarnos, y eso que hemos convivido en el mismo cuarto desde que entramos en Hogwarts.

-Ahora es nuestra amiga, y debemos velar por ella. Así que… andando.

_No pienso ir tras la posible chica de Remus, _pensó Elizabeth contestarle con más acritud de la normal, pero Lily no le dio tiempo a hacerlo. La pelirroja la cogió con fuerza de la mano, y la obligó a caminar hacia los demás, sin prestarse a escuchar su opinión.

_Conociéndola como la conozco, no sé cómo no he podido verlo, _suspiró en voz baja pensando que en todo aquello había algo que no encajaba. Halliwell podía ser de todo, pero… ¿meterse voluntariamente en el callejón dónde reinaba la magia oscura?.

Imposible.

-Quizá se haya equivocado de lugar al que dirigirse- propuso Eli, rindiéndose ya a seguir a los demás.- Halliwell siempre ha sido muy despistada.

-Los celos no te pegan mucho, cielo- susurró Lily con voz suave.

-¿Celosa yo? Lils, bonita, no sabes lo que…

-Calla, anda- musitó ella tiernamente- Ambas lo sabemos, y no hay problema. Lo único importante que te vendría bien saber es un dato que muy recientemente Black ha descubierto y nos ha confesado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el idiota de Black con…?

-A Sirius le gusta Alexandra- contestó la pelirroja alegre.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Eli deteniéndose en el acto junto a Lily, ya que aún seguía cogida de la mano de ella.

Lils hizo como que se llevaba las manos a las orejas por el estridente grito que su amiga había soltado. Ni que decir tiene que a Elizabeth aquello no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia, por supuesto.

-Pensé que te alegraría saberlo, Eli.

-¿Alegrarme? ¿Halliwell ha seducido a dos de los merodeadores, y tú piensas que es para estar alegre?

-¿A dos de los merodeadores? No sé a que te estás…

-¡Remus y Black!. No lo puedo creer…. Increíble…

-Elizabeth, en serio, Remus no siente nada más que amistad por Alexandra. Lo que pasó en Hogwarts, fue…

Pero la joven Turner no estaba para entrar en razones. Sólo podía pensar en lo raro que resultaba que a Black le pudiese gustar una chica tan… distinta al prototipo de bruja del que se quedaba prendado el más arrogante de los merodeadores.

Aquello era muy, pero que muy extraño, y por ello tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Vamos tras ellos! No pienso dejar que ella se quede a solas ni con Black, ni con Remus, hasta que no logre formar un plan para alejarles.

-Eli, ¿Qué…?

-¡Vamos!

Y ahora fue ella la que cogiendo el brazo de la pelirroja con fuerza, salió corriendo tras sus compañeros, sin racionalizar ni un ápice su extraño comportamiento.

Ya lo pensaría, y explicaría después.

**0o0o0**

-Te estaba esperando querida..

Alexandra se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras provenientes de Rodolphus dirigidas hacia ella. ¿La llamaba _querida_ a ella? Estaba casi convencida de que allí tenía que haber algún error. Nadie nunca se le había dirigido de esa forma. Era imposible que aquello fuese verdad.

_¿Estoy en verdad soñando?_, se preguntó al ver como él se acercaba a ella lentamente, y le acariciaba el rostro de forma suave.

Impulsivamente se alejó de él nada más sentir su roce. Sin haberse tomado la poción, temía inmiscuirse en los sentimientos de Rodolphus si él la tocaba si quiera, y no quería que eso pasase.

Ya se sentía bastante atraída hacia el futuro esposo de Bellatrix Black como para encima entrar de forma inconsciente en cada rincón de su alma, como había pasado con Remus al inicio del curso.

_Piensa en Bellatrix, _instó a su mente tratando de inculcarse serenidad, _prácticamente ya están casados. El beso que nos dimos en Halloween tuvo que ser un error… Seguro que debido a ello, él ha querido que nos viéramos para aclararlo._

-Aquí estoy, tal y como me pediste- musitó ella casi en voz baja, no muy cómoda estando sola junto a él.

-Lo sé, ya te veo- le contestó él divertido- aunque me gustaría más que mirases a los ojos cuando te dirijieses a mí. Me gustan mucho tus ojos marrones, querida.

Querida otra vez, ¿significaría algo esa palabra para él, o se lo diría a cualquier mujer que le interesase?. _No, Alexandra, tú no le puedes interesar a él de esa forma, _se regañó a sí misma por tan sólo el hecho de haberlo pensado, _tiene que haber otra explicación._

-Tengo que volver a casa- se excusó nerviosa- no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, yo…

-Tú tienes que quedarte un poco más conmigo. Estamos en nochebuena y quiero que pasemos una noche que nunca podrás olvidar- susurró Rodolphus con voz ronca un segundo antes de atraerla hasta su cuerpo.

_No me toques, _quiso gritarle Alexandra, temiendo que su contacto la hiciese daño sin querer, cerrando los ojos de inmediato. Incluso hizo un amago de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, intentando prevenirse así del dolor que seguramente vendría al meterse en los pensamientos de él.

Pero irónicamente nada de eso pasó.

-¿Cómo…?- susurró ella sorprendida mientras Rodolphus la acercaba a la pared, y la mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos con inusitada fuerza.

-Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo- musitó él en voz baja al oído, acariciándola con su aliento en el cuello haciéndola temblar sin remedio- No soy como los demás, y sé que tú tampoco. Soy el único que puede ayudarte…

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué le decía que él no era como los demás?. ¿Acaso después de tanto tiempo de silencio él había descubierto que ella… no era normal? No, aquello era imposible. Rodolphus Lestrange no podía saber nada sobre su secreto. Era… irreal.

-Dame tu mano Alexandra, y ven conmigo. - la tentó acariciándola casi con ternura- Quiero ayudarte. Quiero mostrarte lo que tu futuro te depara..

_Me está tocando y no puedo sentir nada acerca de él. Oigo las voces de todo el mundo en este callejón, tanto dentro como fuera, y de Rodolphus Lestrange no puedo sentir nada. ¿Y si es cierto que él sabe… mi secreto? ¿Y si él puede ayudarme de verdad a salir para siempre de esta tortura y de convertirme en una chica normal?_

Tentada ante aquella gloriosa posibilidad, estuvo a punto de levantar su mano para aceptar lo que él la ofrecía.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser, por las voces que comenzaron a penetrar en su mente con energía. Todas ellas hablando y pensando sobre ella misma. Voces que ella conocía perfectamente, y a las cuales había empezando a querer en los últimos meses.

Sus amigos.

Entre ellos cómo no, el fastidioso de Sirius Black.

-Black… - susurró sin poderlo evitar, al ser la suya la voz que más intensamente podía sentir.

Confusa, aprovechó la repentina movilidad de su acompañante, para alejarse de su aprisionamiento. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y del nombre que sus labios habían pronunciado sin querer.

La mirada helada que se había posado en los ojos de Rodolphus lo demostraban.

Pero es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que su peor pesadilla estuviese allí, y encima buscándola a…. ella. _¿Qué haces aquí, Black?._

-Ya veo…- dijo Rodolphus alejándose él también de ella al instante- supongo que aún es pronto para… lo que quiero, y lo que mejor te conviene. De momento no me importa esperar. Aún así…

Volvió a acercarse a ella, y tras sacar del bolsillo de su túnica un objeto se lo colocó en la muñeca derecha con elegancia.

-Piensa en mí cuando lo veas- le pidió mirándola a los ojos de nuevo- y cuando aceptes mi propuesta, solo tienes que decirlo en voz alta, y te prometo que todo irá bien contigo. Te estaré esperando…

Se inclinó y la dio un húmedo beso que la hizo temblar de nuevo de arriba abajo, aunque en esa ocasión, Alexandra estaba realmente confundida por sentir cómo cada vez Black se acercaba más hacia donde ellos estaban. Al parecer, Rodolphus se dio cuenta de su casi falta de reacción -casi, porque era casi imposible resistirse a un beso de Lestrange, claro-. Por eso se alejó pronto de ella, mirándola con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Ahora… deberás perdonarme, querida. Aún no es conveniente que nos vean juntos…

Y sin que ella lo viese venir, la tomó bruscamente de los hombros, y la empujó fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo que se golpease con la dura piedra, y cayese al suelo dolorida en verdad.

-Te estaré esperando

**0o0o0**

Frank y Alice se encontraban riendo en el cuarto de ella, deseando que terminase el día para poder ir a casa de los Potter. Querían poder estar con sus amigos, y compartir con ellos el día de Navidad.

Estaban a punto de bajar para cenar, y querían dejarlo todo ya recogido para el día siguiente. Querían disfrutar de aquella última noche en compañía de su familia, porque no volverían a verlos hasta las siguientes vacaciones.

-Me alegra mucho que al final hayas venido conmigo- murmuró Alice abrazando a su novio cariñosamente.

-Yo me alegro de haber logrado caerle bien a tu padre. Al principio no parecía hacerle mucha gracia que estuviese aquí contigo.

-En cambio a mi madre le gustaste desde el principio- bromeó ella feliz- Como si os conocierais desde siempre.

-Los dos tenemos algo en común. Te queremos mucho cielo, y nunca nos separaremos de ti conscientemente. En ese sentido es como si nos conociéramos hace años.

La joven sonrió tímidamente al oírle. Como no sabía qué decirle, alzó sus brazos hacia su cuello, y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Frank la abrazó con fuerza, y correspondió al beso con cariño.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza.

Alice gimió en voz baja al oír la voz de la señora Longbottom al otro lado. Frank rió sin poderlo evitar, al ver como ella se escondía disimuladamente tras su camisa avergonzada.

-Un momento mamá

Bajo su vista, y alzó con ternura el rostro de su chica para que le mirase directamente a los ojos.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé- susurró ella tímida- pero tampoco esperaba que viniera tu madre ahora. Va a pensar que estábamos…

-Demostrándonos nuestro amor, cielo, nada más. No te preocupes, no dirá nada.

Al verla asentir, le pidió a su madre que entrase en la habitación. Augusta lo hizo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, y él se sintió aliviado. Fuera por la razón que fuese, al parecer, ella ya no se oponía a su relación con Alice, y eso le hacía sentirse el adolescente más feliz del mundo.

-Quería hablar con vosotros antes de la cena, y de que os vayáis. Sé que para mañana ya estaréis en la casa de vuestros amigos y no quería esperar más tiempo para disculparme con vosotros.

-Señora Longobottom, no hace falta que…

-Querida Alice- la interrumpió ella tranquilamente- Es mi deber pediros disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace unos días. Supongo que quería proteger a Frank del amor, aunque ahora suene a algo tonto. No quería que nadie le hiciese daño, y yo sabía que él siempre te quiso. Supongo que intenté quitaros el dolor por el que yo pase con tu padre, Frank.

-Mamá…

-Lo lamento, esa es una historia demasiado larga y aburrida para contarla ahora. Únicamente quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, y darte la bienvenida a mi familia, Alice. Es un placer para mí saber que mi muchachito va a estar bien cuidado contigo como novia… aunque aún seáis adolescentes, y algo jóvenes para estas cosas, claro.

Augusta esperó intuyendo que probablemente aquéllas palabras llegaban algo tarde, pero casi suspiro aliviada al ver como la cara sonrojada de la joven cambiaba a un rostro radiante, antes de correr a abrazarla con efusividad.

-Gracias señora Longbottom. Yo quiero mucho a Frank y nunca, nunca voy a hacerle daño.

-Lo sé querida. Y por favor, llámame Augusta.- le pidió con naturalidad- ahora bajemos, tus padres están esperando, especialmente tu padre. No le parece bien saber que estáis aquí solos sin ninguna compañía.

Frank asintió tomando la mano de su novia alegre, no sin antes, cruzar una mirada de gratitud con su madre. Sabía lo que le había costado disculparse, y se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho.

-Realmente me están gustando estas navidades- susurró al oído de Alice- unas navidades familiares es lo que nos hacía falta. Si ya lo decía yo…

**0o0o0**

Harold Potter se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su despacho repasando la lista que su sobrino le había entregado en la reunión. A pesar del ánimo con el que se habían ido todos, intuía que no podrían parar ni la mitad de los ataques que estaban previstos para esa misma noche.

Aún así sentía realmente haberse despedido de su sobrino tan pronto. Sabía que era peligroso que se quedase con ellos mucho tiempo, pero le echaba realmente de menos. Si él se sentía así, no quería ni pensar como se encontraban en esos momentos Dorea y Charlus.

-Supongo que no me gustara preguntar en qué pensabas, hermanito.

Harold alzó la vista, y negó suavemente en silencio. No se atrevió a decir nada por no disgustar a su hermano. Ya estaban las cosas demasiado complicadas para insistir en ello abiertamente.

-¿Dónde está Dorea?

-Fue a dar una vuelta mientras espera a que vengan los chicos. No le apetecía quedarse en la mansión después de saber que… bueno, que él estuvo aquí.

-Charlus…

-No te preocupes. Es sólo que se me hace difícil llamarle por su nombre y saber que es mi hijo. Ahora es un… mortífago.

-Un mortífago que hace un par de semanas nos salvó la vida. Si no llega a ser por él, estaríamos ahora muertos, y no podríamos seguir luchando. Le debemos la vida, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Charlus Potter suspiró frustrado entendiendo perfectamente la postura de su hermano. Aún así, en el fondo, sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a saber que su único hijo se había infiltrado en los mortífagos para ayudarles. Y eso que él había sido el primero en apoyarle cuando le contó sus intenciones.

Su esposa Dorea era un asunto diferente.

Nunca aceptó, ni aceptaría saber que su primogénito se había convertido en… uno de ellos, tanto de cara a los mortífagos, como de cara a ellos mismos. Ni siquiera había podido soportar asistir a la reunión sabiendo que él iría. De ahí su necesidad de salir a dar una vuelta ahora que se había marchado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó circunspecto- Supongo que nunca llegué a pensar a dónde nos llevaría todo esto. Estoy deseando que termine de una vez para poder seguir realmente con nuestras vidas.

-Créeme que soy el primero que quiero que esto acabe- comentó tristemente Harold mirando con fervor la fotografía que tenía encima de su mesita donde salían su esposa y James, cuándo éste tenía unos tres años. Ambos sonrientes y felices.- Pero aún nos quedan cosas por hacer. Empezando por esta noche… aunque sea complicado que logremos parar todos los ataques previstos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con seriedad sabiendo lo que estaba en juego.

-Tendremos que intentarlo.

-¿Cuándo nos hemos rendido nosotros?- intentó bromear Charlus a pesar de todo- Únicamente debemos seguir luchando, nada más.

_Y sobre todo nunca rendirnos, y nunca olvidar lo que hemos pasado, _pensó Harold sombríamente. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a permitir que nadie más de su familia sufriera ningún daño, estando él para evitarlo.

_Elaine amor mío, lucharemos y estaremos bien, te lo prometo._

**0o0o0**

Frustrado Sirius Black se paró en medio del callejón mirando a ambos lados sin encontrar ni rastro de la rarita de Halliwell. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido meterse en aquél lugar así como así, y además estando sola? . Estaba deseando encontrarla, agarrarla de los pelos, y zarandearla como si de una muñeca se tratase.

Definitivamente tendría que cogerle prestado el adjetivo loca de Turner, y usarlo con ella cuando la encontrase. Que él supiera nunca había estado tan furioso como en estos momentos.

_Voy a darle tal sermón que se acordará de mi durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad, incluso durante todo el año nuevo. No puedo creer que sea tan tonta como para venir aquí sola, como si el peligro no fuera con ella. ¿Es que no sabe que en estos tiempos nadie está seguro vaya a donde vaya? ¡Por Merlín, Evans fue atacada en el castillo! ¿Qué podría impedir que a ella la atacasen en ese callejón donde moran los más rufianes del mundo mágico?_

Estaba tan furioso y enfadado que tardó unos minutos en enfocar su vista y en fijarse en un pequeño bulto que había junto a unos cartones en una de las esquinas del callejón. ¿Un bulto tirado en el suelo?.

-¡Alex!- gritó sin poderlo evitar, y fue corriendo hacia ella con el corazón en un puño.

_Por Merlín que la rarita esté bien, que no le haya pasado nada malo, para que pueda ser yo quién la mate por darme este susto. Medio susto, quiero decir, Sirius Black no se asusta por nada._

Al agacharse a su lado, pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que únicamente se encontraba inconsciente.

-Eres brujita muerta, Halliwell, que lo sepas- gruñó frustrado intentando encontrarle alguna herida de importancia.

-¡Sirius!

El aludido alzó su vista al ver detrás suya a sus amigos mirándoles preocupados. Evans fue la primera que soltándose de Turner corrió a arrodillarse a su lado para inspeccionar si su amiga se encontraba bien o no.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Remus sin moverse del sitio.

-Alguien la golpeó, pero parece que se encuentra bien- contestó la pelirroja con preocupación sin notar lo pálida que Elizabeth se ponía al oír la palabra "golpeó".

-No va a ser nada comparado con lo que le haga y diga yo cuando despierte- sentenció Sirius sin apartarse de ella ni un milímetro- ¿Pero a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre venir aquí, casi por la noche para hacer Merlín sabe qué, completamente sola?

James y Remus se adelantaron y le pusieron conciliadoramente una mano en su hombro para que se calmase. Respirando hondo, Sirius procedió a volver a la normalidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba exagerando. Cosa realmente rara en él.

Sirius Black nunca exageraba nada. En todo caso mostraba su opinión a su especial manera. Tan simple como eso.

Curiosamente, en ese preciso instante cierta joven abría los ojos, y daba al traste las buenas intenciones del merodeador de tranquilizarse, con solo un par de palabras.

-¿Tienes que gritar delante de mí, Black? Me duele la cabeza- gimió ella en voz baja.

-¡Sí tengo que gritar, sobre todo si te encuentro tirada en el suelo, en el callejón mágico más oscuro del mundo mágico!. ¿En qué diablos pensabas para venir aquí sola, y dejarte atacar por algún mago sin escrúpulos?. ¿Es qué no sabes usar tu cabeza para hacer lo más sensato?

-Mira quién habla…- susurraron a la vez todos, ganándose una fría mirada del muchacho.

Evans obvió el palpable enfado que el merodeador tenía y con cariño, incorporó a su amiga hasta ayudarla a sentarse para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que no estás herida?- preguntó con algo de ansiedad la pelirroja, al recordar sin querer el ataque que ella misma sufrió en Halloween.

Halliwell, quizás al sentir lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, le sonrió tranquilamente haciendo ver que no tenía nada grave.

-Estoy bien, con dolor de cabeza, pero perfecta. Con ganas de salir de aquí. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y…?

No pudo terminar su frase. Es más, Sirius no quiso dejarla terminar.

_Si crees que voy a dejarte ir de rositas, es que no me conoces Alexandra Halliwell, después de lo que me has hecho pasar. Ha llegado el momento de comenzar la operación secuestrar a la chica rarita del curso, y esa eres tú. Prepárate a ser secuestrada._

Que empiece lo divertido.

* * *

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho el retraso en subir el capítulo. Supongo que no tengo excusa. Espero que os haya gustado al menos, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo antes de publicar el siguiente.**

**Un gran saludo a todos quiénes aún quieran seguir leyéndome.**

**xxlizzie.**


	48. Despedida: Nota autora

Nota autora:

Hola, muy buenas a todos. Siempre pensé que nunca pondría una nota de autor por considerarlo una tonta molestia al lector, pero ahora me veo obligada a ello. He perdido mi toque para la concentración, y por lo tanto, para escribir. Tengo muchas ideas, y tengo claro más o menos que va a pasar con cada personaje de esta historia, pero no puedo plasmarlo en palabras. Por lo tanto me veo obligada a borrar esta historia y todas las demás que no tengo finalizadas con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé y seguramente la mayoría ya ni sabréis por dónde va la historia. Lo lamento, pero sin mi toque para escribir, no puedo continuarla.

Gracias de todas formas a todos aquellos que comenzasteis a leer "los merodeadores y la armonía del corazón" y que llegasteis hasta aquí. Lamento decepcionaros por no poder continuarla. Quería comentaros mi intención de borrarla en unos días, por respeto a vosotros que alguna vez me leisteis. Si por casualidad en algún momento, me veo con la inspiración necesaria para continuar con esta historia, lo haré, pero ahora lo veo imposible.

Un saludo a todos, y espero que sigais bien.

Se despide, xxlizzie


	49. Cartetilo: Sirius

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, la histora es mía. Únicamente disfruto mucho metiéndome en la piel de los personajes y darles un poquito de vida. (Hacía mucho que no ponía esto xD)**

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y tres:**

**Cartelito: "Sirius"**

**

* * *

**

Muy enfadada, así es como se sentía en aquellos momentos Elizabeth Turner mientras observaba cómo Lily incorporaba suavemente a la fastidiosa de Halliwell. Giró su vista de la convaleciente Gryffindor para observar a sus amigos, y apretó los puños con rabia al percatarse de la mirada preocupada de Remus. Curiosamente la misma mirada que cierto merodeador apellidado Black tenía en esos momentos en su rostro, aún estando enmascarada por ganas de gastar alguna de sus bromas contra la señorita que había sido atacada.

_Lily tenía razón, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Halliwell ha logrado hacer que ambos merodeadores fijen su atención en ella!. Esto está mal, muy mal- _pensó alejando de su mente el temblor que la palabra "atacada" había causado en su cuerpo nada más tomar conciencia de ella- _tengo que actuar cuanto antes para cortar esta situación de raíz. _

-Vamos, Eli…- musitó a su lado la voz de Lils sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Pestañeó unos instantes algo confusa. ¿Cómo podía su amiga pelirroja haberse movido con tanta rapidez?

-Llevas un rato con la mirada perdida- musitó la chica de ojos verdes con voz queda.

-Canuto quiere que nos vayamos en este preciso instante- comentó James acercándose a su pelirroja disimuladamente- así que vamos, es hora de irnos.

_Ni loca dejo yo sola a Halliwell con Black, y mucho menos ahora que sé que ella le gusta, _ pensó la joven enfurecida obviando la mirada recelosa que Lily le hacía.

-Jovencita tú y yo tenemos que hablar- sentenció la pelirroja, pasando por alto la mirada de su chico, y cogiéndose del brazo de su amigo- y vamos a hacerlo ahora.

-Lils, yo no pienso irme, sin…

Pero Lily, haciendo gala de su carácter, no le permitió decir nada más. Casi arrastrándola, la sacó del lugar, seguida de James, quién no pensaba estar separado por más de tres metros de su novia. A su vez, Peter y Maddy, los siguieron en silencio. Ninguno quería estar presente cuando la furia de Sirius Black estallase, y todos estaban convencidos de que eso pasaría en cualquier momento

**0o0o0**

Marlene Mckinnon observaba fijamente la entrada de su casa, esperando la llegada de su esposo. Estaba preocupada por él, ya que se había marchado horas antes sin informarle de su paradero tras la reunión con los demás. Aquello viniendo de él, era algo sumamente extraño. Él nunca se marchaba sin despedirse, y si lo hacía era por una buena razón.

Una razón de la que seguramente ella no querría ni oír hablar, porque sino se pondría furiosa.

_Ojoloco le ha enviado a una misión peligrosa, por eso no me ha dicho nada. Hizo lo mismo el año anterior, y por poco pierdo a mi marido, _pensaba la muchacha furiosa girando entre sus dedos su varita. Estaba casi segura de que tal y como se sentía en esos momentos, sería capaz de hechizar a la primera persona que cruzase esa puerta que no fuera su marido.

Frustrada, volvió a observar la hora, y se levantó de un golpe, cansada de estar sentada sin hacer nada esperando. Se acercó a la chimenea, y tras coger un puñado de polvos Flu, los lanzó al fuego.

No se paró a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Únicamente quería saber cuándo volvería su marido a casa, y a qué tipo de misión había sido enviado con tanta prematura. Se suponía que todos ellos, saldrían de misión esa noche para intentar impedir los ataques que los mortífagos tenían previstos contra muggles. Nadie había mencionado nada más.

-Aparece de una vez, maldita sea…- murmuró en voz enfadada consigo misma por estar tan nerviosa.

Normalmente ella era la calma personificada, pero en aquellos tiempos, todo lo que tenía que ver con el amor de su vida, la llenaba de un miedo irracional. _Es lo único que te queda, normal que estés enfadada y un poco furiosa, Marlene_, se dijo intentando calmarse. _Las malas noticias vuelan, y las misiones peligrosas para detener a los mortífagos nunca son fáciles._

Suspiró enfadada consigo misma, al comprobar que nadie había acudido a su llamada. Odiaba hacer viajar su cabeza de chimenea en chimenea para nada.

Al parecer Harold y Charlus Potter tampoco se encontraban en su domicilio en aquellos instantes.

Con la idea de ocupar su mente en otros asuntos más intranscendentes, caminó con lentitud hacia la entrada de la estancia y se dirigió por las escaleras a la segunda planta de su vivienda. Lo único que la relajaba cuando se sentía así de tensa, era un baño. Esperaba que para cuando hubiera terminado, ya tuviera noticias de Mckinnon.

De no ser así, pensaba montar una gorda. Como que se llamaba Marlene Mckinnon.

**0o0o0**

Nerviosa, así es como Alexandra se sentía en aquellos momentos observando la expresión enfurecida de Sirius Black. Si hubiera sido otra persona, ver cómo su compañero de Gryffindor apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sin pestañear un segundo con la mirada fija en ella, sería una señal inequívoca de que estaba planeando algo _chungo_ como represalia en su contra. Pero dado que se trataba de ella concretamente, la muchacha sabía con exactitud qué cosas estaba pensando el chico, y qué planeaba.

Y para su desgracia, no era nada bueno.

Lo malo del asunto, es que no tenía una explicación coherente que darle de su presencia en aquel callejón oscuro. _Estoy convencida de que si le digo que había quedado con el famoso R.L. aquí para hablar a solas, se sacará de la manga alguna tortura extra tipo merodeador que usar contra mí. No entiendo por qué, pero cada vez que él piensa en Rodolphus se enfurece muchísimo. ¡Menos mal que no sabe que se trataba del prometido de su prima!._

-La estás asustando, Canuto- le previno Remus, que aún permanecía allí tranquilamente- Deja de mirarla como si fueras un psicópata.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera- contestó el muchacho con expresión lúgubre- y te recuerdo, amable Lunático, que nuestro plan hoy era ir por ella.

_¿Por mí? _pensó Alexandra confundida, dándose cuenta que había pasado algo entre ambos merodeadores. Lo último que había sabido ella, era lo enfadado que estaba Black tras lo ocurrido en Hogwarts con el asunto muérdago.

Por primera vez en su vida, la joven quiso introducirse discretamente en la mente de ambos amigos para averiguar qué estaba pasando allí. No le gustaba nada la sensación de estar en medio de lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

Quiso dar un paso para comenzar a seguir a sus amigos, que ya estaban bastante lejos del callejón, pero se tuvo que detener al ver sorprendida, cómo el señorito Black la apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Me estás apuntando, Black?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Tú de aquí no te mueves, Halliwell. No sin mí, al menos. Y no antes de que Remus se haya marchado. Tú y yo tenemos que mantener una seria conversación, jovencita.

Remus observó a su amigo con una ceja levantada al verle tan serio. Intentó no reírse al verle en ese plan.

-Creo que al caerme al suelo me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- murmuró Alexandra anonadada- estoy alucinando…

-Y hablando demasiado de cosas sin importancia- añadió Sirius sin bajar ni un centímetro su varita- Querida Halliwell, quiero que me entregues tu varita, y te quedes en el sitio hasta que Remus se vaya con los demás. Vamos a hablar a solas, sí o sí.

Asombrada y sintiéndose algo tonta, así se quedó la joven observando al merodeador unos instantes. _El golpe no me lo he dado yo, se lo ha dado él. ¡Pero si está pensando en secuestrarme! Para eso quiere que nos quedemos solos. ¿Para qué querrá secuestrarme si yo no le caigo nada bien?_

-Tu varita, Halliwell, no tenemos todo el día.

Alexandra le miró confusa unos minutos, dándose cuenta de algo que posiblemente le pondría furioso. Sin razón evidentemente, ya que él no podría regañarla, pero conociendo a ese elemento, lograría cargarla a ella con las culpas. Y es que resulta que con los nervios de su _cita_ con Rodolphus, no llevaba encima su varita.

Tenía que planear algo para salir de allí indemne. Llevaba huyendo de Sirius Black desde el mismo instante en que se había desmayado a sus pies, y había descubierto cosas de su futuro que la habían asustado. No pensaba rendirse fácilmente sin luchar, y mucho menos dejarse secuestrar por él, a saber, con qué fin.

Sólo tendría que encontrar el modo, y Remus la ayudaría. ¿Por qué sino aún seguía allí con ellos de intermediario?

**0o0o0**

Un Dolohov sonriente y excitado estaba apoyado en la pared opuesta a la entrada de aquella casa. Esperaba su momento impaciente por actuar. Sabía que la señora Longbottom no se quedaría sola a hacer compañía a aquel matrimonio, y más teniendo en cuenta la pista falsa que habían proporcionado días antes a sus secuaces más rastreros. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era esperar a que aquellos magos escurridizos llegasen a relevarla y acabar con ellos de una vez.

Por algo llevaba tras su pista meses.

Pero para ello tenía que ser paciente y esperar primero a que aquellos dos mocosos se fueran de allí, aunque en el fondo de su ser deseara también acabar con ellos. _Son estúpidos alumnos de Hogwarts. Cualquiera que esté a favor de ese loco de Dumbledore debe perecer bajo terribles sufrimientos. Por algo son el eslabón débil del mundo mágico. Defensores de muggles, puajjj. Escoria._

_-_Estás tú demasiado concentrado para estar pensando en algo disimulado, Antonín.

-Pienso en nuestra causa, y en las ganas que tengo de librar de escoria muggle nuestro mundo- comentó con voz fría sin pestañear

-Un pensamiento interesante, pero en estos momentos irrelevante. Estás aquí para cumplir una misión, no lo olvides.

Dolohov ni se inmutó siquiera. Le daba igual lo que Evan Rosier pensara o dejase de pensar. En aquellos momentos lo único que le interesaba era su venganza, y para ello tenía que esperar a que los mocosos alumnos de Hogwarts salieran de la casa.

-Una lástima que la señora Longbottom tenga que salvarse de esta también- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa Rosier- Sería una buena diversión tenerla en la misión.

-Tus ansías de eliminar basura traidora te precede, Rosier- _cosa con la que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, compañero. _Pensó sutilmente sin decirlo en voz alta.- Pero como tú bien dijiste, tenemos una misión. Y para bien o para mal, ella no tiene que entrar en esto. En esta ocasión al menos.

-Nunca dije que estuviera 100 % de acuerdo con nuestra actuación futura. A fin de cuentas una diversión extra nunca viene de más en estos tiempos.

_Eres un jodido loco, Evan Rosier _se dijo Dolohov con cierto respeto, _suerte que estás de nuestro lado, y no en contra. Aunque en algo sí tienes razón. ¿Quién se va a negar a obtener un premio extra si se entrega por propia voluntad?._

Se incorporó de repente tenso al ver cómo la puerta de entrada se abría, y un matrimonio abrazaba a una jovencita llorosa con ternura. Tal espectáculo le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo de expresarlo en voz alta. Demostrar asco era un signo de debilidad que él no pensaba mostrar ante nadie.

A continuación observó con satisfacción cómo salían detrás otro joven, seguido de una señora regordeta. Augusta Longbottom. Lástima que se fuera a librar de lo que tenían planeado, volvió a decirse casi con pena.

-Recuerda que tienes que esperar a uno de los nuevos- le mencionó Evan como si nada- Necesita aprender de ti, así que espero que te controles.

Antonin asintió, pero interiormente estaba convencido de que no pensaba mostrar control, ni compasión ante sus objetivos. Llevaba persiguiendo a esos gemelos más tiempo del recomendable, y pensaba ensañarse con ellos. Le pesara a quién le pesase.

Además, así el nuevo aprendería a tenerle respeto.

A los nuevos había que enseñarles las reglas al principio. Y la muerte de esos gemelos sería una gran hazaña que todos los mortífagos y los no mortífagos recordarían durante siglos.

Sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar su llegada, nada más.

Aunque era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, realmente.

**0o0o0**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place, Regulus Black observaba con aire reticente la entrada del dormitorio de su estúpido hermano. Odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón el cartelito de entrada que ponía "Sirius" en letras grandes. Tan corto, horrendo y simple, tal como su hermano era. Deseaba poder entrar allí y destrozar a su paso cualquier recuerdo que hubiese de él. Daría lo que fuera por eliminar completamente la presencia del traidor de los Black de la mansión, tal y como su madre había hecho con el tapiz meses antes.

Lástima no poder hacerlo, y no tener tiempo para ello ahora.

_Tienes que prepararte para la misión de esta noche. Rigel te ha ordenado ir junto a Dolohov y ayudarle en su causa. Ya tendrás tiempo para venganzas más tarde, _pensó algo dubitativo mientras se giraba, y se dirigía a su dormitorio.

"Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black"

_Este cartel sí que dice mucho de la personalidad del dueño, _se dijo satisfecho consigo mismo, mientras abría la puerta y entraba en el interior de su dormitorio. Adoraba sentarse en un rinconcito de su cama, y observar embelesado la decoración verde Slytherin que reinaba en el lugar. Muchas veces, y más en el último año que había estado enfermo, se pasaba las horas muertas con la mirada fija puesta en la ventana, echando de menos el ambiente que había en su sala común cada tarde. Sobre todo cada vez que Snape, Malfoy o Zabini aparecían para hacer alguna de las suyas.

Evidentemente, iban en cursos separados, pero eso no impedía que no les admirase y que no disfrutase cada vez que les veía planear algo potencialmente divertido y poco usual (por no decir, peligroso o _maléfico_). Siempre les tenía como punto de referencia a la hora de soportar las incesantes charlas que su temperamental hermano promulgaba cada vez que regresaba a casa por vacaciones -aunque realmente siempre dudase de si en verdad Sirius Black era hijo de Orión y Walburga Black, por cómo se comportaba-.

_-James, Remus, Peter y yo estuvimos todas las noches recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts, e investigando lugares por los que nadie nunca había pasado_- le contó en vacaciones de Navidad, en su primer año en la escuela.- _Ya verás, Regulus, dentro de año y medio cuando entres tú, te ayudaremos a recorrer cada escondrijo, y lo pasarás estupendamente con nosotros. Será divertido._

_-Seguro que sí- _le había respondido un Regulus Black de 9 añitos aproximadamente, contagiado de la emoción y la alegría de su hermano mayor.

_-De momento renacuajo confórmate con esto- _y sacaba de su túnica varias bolsas con el logotipo de Honedukes.-_Será uno de nuestros secretos hasta que te hagas mayor y entres a Hogwarts._

Cada vez que regresaba a cada, Sirius le iba trayendo más _regalos_ de los que nunca sabía cómo se hacía con ellos. Según su padre, los alumnos de primero y segundo no podían salir del castillo bajo ningún concepto. Siempre tuvo aquella duda, pero nunca preguntó a sus padres al respecto, y mucho menos al interesado en cuestión.

_Será uno de nuestros secretos…_

Siempre le decía lo mismo, y Regulus, tan ingenuo en aquella época, se lo creía todo. ¡Qué estúpido era!. Menos mal, que en esos casos estaba su padre para devolverle al serenidad, y sacar del pedestal al que había subido a su hermano injustamente.

Y todo una noche años atrás, el día anterior de su ingreso en Hogwarts… nunca olvidaría aquel momento que tanto le hizo cambiar y madurar de golpe.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Regulus Arcturus Black, ven a mi despacho inmediatamente._

_Aquel grito proveniente de su padre era señal de que estaba muy enfadado y que sería mejor no desobedecerle. Asustado, Regulus levantó la vista del pergamino que su hermano estaba a punto de enseñarle._

_-Renacuajo, será mejor que vayas de prisa- le previno Sirius tumbándose en el suelo de su habitación con los brazos apoyados en la cabeza- Tiene el mismo tono de enojo que usó conmigo cuando supo que había entrado en Gryffindor._

_-No he hecho nada malo- susurró el joven de los Black nervioso._

_-Ey, ya sabes cómo es papá, no te preocupes. Seguro que querrá avisarte de algunos preparativos de última hora para Hogwarts. Ánimo, recuerda que eres un Black… y uno de los míos- sonrió guiñándole un ojo- por algo serás un discípulo directo de los merodeadores. Un nuevo Gry en la familia Black. Va a ser genial, hermanito, genial._

_La alegría de su hermano mayor le contagió tanto, que hizo a un lado el temor, y salió del aquel dormitorio. Sirius tenía razón, su padre querría hablar de alguna tontería del viaje hacia la estación de King Cross. _

_Casi sin aliento, fue a paso rápido. Ni siquiera se fijo en lo que hacía Kreacher, el elfo de la familia, que iba limpiando de un lado a otro. Normalmente le gustaba entretenerse jugando con él a escondidas de todos. Era bien sabido que un elfo doméstico era sólo un sirviente, no alguien a quién poder considerar como un amigo o compañero de juego. Aún así, le entretenía, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los que se encontraba solo en casa._

_-¡No corras dentro de casa, Sirius Orión Black, te lo he dicho ya más de….!_

_Walburga Black dejó de gritar al ver que se trataba de Regulus. El muchacho se quedó quieto de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir gritos de parte de su madre, y aún sabiendo que tampoco iba dirigido a él en esa ocasión, no le hacía sentirse mejor. Dudando, se quedó observándola un buen rato, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo._

_-Regulus, querido, tu padre te está buscando, no le hagas esperar._

_-Sí, mamá_

_-Y por favor, hazle caso en todo lo que te diga- le aviso con cariño- serás nuestro orgullo cuando entres en Hogwarts. Confiamos mucho en ti. Eres nuestra última esperanza._

_Avergonzado, vio cómo ella se inclinaba sobre su rostro y le daba un beso en la mejilla. No estaba acostumbrado a aquellos gestos maternales, y menos de Walburga Black. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que los cuatro en su familia se hubieran reunido a pasar una cena tranquila, por ejemplo._

_O mejor dicho sí lo recordaba. Desde que Sirius comenzó Hogwarts y fue a Gryffindor._

_-Tú haz todo lo que tu padre te diga, y todo estará bien para nosotros- le aconsejó dándole un pequeño empujón._

_¿Para nosotros? Quiso preguntarle, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo su padre salía enfurecido de su despacho en su busca._

_-Adentro ahora…_

_Temblando y poco acostumbrado a recibir reprimendas, Regulus entró en el despacho de su padre, pensando en algo que haya podido hacer mal. Deseó que Sirius estuviera ahora a su lado, para darle su apoyo. _

_-Quiero que dejes en este mismo instante- comenzó a decir tras cerrar de un portazo la puerta- esa ridícula idea de ir a Gryffindor cuando llegues mañana al castillo._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-No quiero oírte hablar de nuevo con tu hermano sobre la casa Gryffindor, ni sobre ser el perrito faldero de los merodeadores- siguió gritando con burla Orión- no te acercarás en Hogwarts a su grupito de alumnos, y mucho menos le considerarás tu hermano allí. Te olvidarás que Sirius Black es tu hermano, si sabes lo que te conviene._

_-Pero yo…_

_No pudo continuar negándose, porque en ese instante Orión Black le dio una fuerte bofetada haciéndole callar en el acto. Regulus, sorprendido y con la mejilla adolorida se llevó la mano a la cara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por un lado a causa del dolor físico, -nunca antes ningún miembro de su familia le había levantado la mano- y por otro lado al darse cuenta de la ira que emanaba de su progenitor._

_-Escúchame bien, mocoso del demonio- le exigió atenazando con fuerza su brazo- te alejarás ahora mismo de la influencia de Sirius. No te quiero ver cerca de él, ni en casa, ni mucho menos en Hogwarts. Desde hoy no seréis más hermanos._

_Con los ojos llorosos, el muchachito le miró sin saber si podía hablar o no en defensa de su hermano. ¿No ser más hermano de Sirius? ¡No! Era su hermano mayor, quién le traía regalos chulos del colegio, y quién recibía todas las culpas en casa cuando él hacía algo mal. Siempre le defendía, a su rara manera, pero eran familia. Sangre de la misma sangre. No podía separarse de él._

_Orión, al ver las dudas claramente expresadas en el rostro de su hijo, se puso más furioso aún. Comenzó a zarandearle con fuerza, exigiéndole una y otra vez lo que él creía que era lo mejor para su familia. Sirius estaba podrido, y no pensaba permitir que su pequeño hijito terminase como él._

_-¡Dejarás de ser el perrito faldero de ese endemoniado Sirius y su grupito!- gritó lanzándole con fuerza contra su escritorio- Eres mi hijo, Regulus Arcturus Black, y tienes que empezar a comportarte como tal. Mañana comenzarás Hogwarts e irás acabar a Slytherin como todos los miembros sanos de nuestra familia._

_Asustado ante la violencia que su padre exhibía quiso negarse ante tal petición. ¿Por qué iba a querer acabar en Slytherin, si su hermano le había prometido contarle sus secretos al entrar al castillo? Además, él no conocía a nadie allí, y teniendo a su lado a Sirius, sabía que todo iría bien._

_Con fuerza apretó sus puñitos decidido a decirle a su padre que no pensaba ponerse en contra de su querido hermano, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y un Sirius Black calmado cruzó el umbral con la mirada puesta en su padre. Ni siquiera se fijó en él._

_-Padre, creo que esto es innecesario._

_-No me llames padre, muchacho- le ordenó Orión con ira- Desde que te juntas con mestizos, y sangre sucias tú no eres hijo mío. Eres la vergüenza de esta familia, y si no fuera por la edad que tienes, ya no vivirías aquí._

_-Es un placer saber que nuestro aprecio es mutuo-contestó el joven Sirius cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta._

_-Lárgate entonces de aquí. Estaba teniendo una conversación interesante con Regulus._

_Sirius asintió como dando a entender que había oído parte de la conversación que estaban manteniendo ellos dos en el despacho. Su rostro no cambió, ni se endulzó al girar su vista hasta donde se encontraba su hermano pequeño._

_-Los Black no lloran, Regulus- le espetó fingiendo ira- padre y madre nos lo enseñaron hace años._

_-Vaya, veo que al menos esa lección no la has olvidado._

_-Tampoco he olvidado porque estoy aquí- aseveró enérgicamente - por casualidad mientras iba a las cocinas oí que creías que mis amigos y yo querríamos tener a Regulus en Gryffindor. Padre, creo que nos has subestimado. ¿Para qué querríamos a alguien que no es valiente en nuestra casa?_

_Orión se giró a mirar a su ex primogénito sorprendido, mientras que Regulus se quedaba de piedra ante el tono tan frío que acaba de usar su hermano._

_-En casa está bien darle juego y todo eso, es un niño a fin de cuentas. Todos sabemos, que su lugar es Slytherin, como el vuestro lo fue. En Gryffindor no le querremos nunca…_

_-Pero… hermano… ¿qué…?- comenzó a balbucear Regulus deseando echarse a llorar a moco entendido en ese momento. No entendía nada.._

_¿Quién era ese joven de trece años y qué había hecho con su hermano?_

_-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse como Merlín manda. Su lugar estará con las serpientes- aseveró mirándole fijamente- es una lástima haber desperdiciado estos últimos meses en él. Pero de todo se aprende. Es un Black a fin de cuentas._

_Y sin más, se dio la vuelta dejando a un satisfecho Orión Black contemplando a su hijo menor._

_-¿Lo ves? Los Gryffindor y tu hermano son una basura que sólo piensan en sí mismos. Tú eres mi hijo, Regulus- comentó acercándose a él, ahora con cariño- y te conviene seguir mis pasos. Sé que esto puede resultarte ahora tontamente doloroso, solo eres un crío pero…_

_No le dejó terminar. Salió corriendo en busca de su hermano. Estaba convencido de que aquello había sido una broma de mal gusto. Una novatada. Seguramente Sirius pensaría que era gracioso engañarle el día antes de su ingreso en Hogwarts como bienvenida._

_-¡Sirius!- Le llamó al llegar al último piso de la mansión, y verle colgando algo en su puerta._

_Un cartelito que rezaba su nombre "Sirius"._

_-Vaya, que pronto vienes a hablarme, ¿algo que quieras decirme de parte de padre, mocoso?_

_-No… yo… quería decirte que… sé que lo dijiste allí abajo no era cierto. Sólo era una broma. Eres un merodeador, es lo que haces. Gastar bromas._

_-No estamos en Hogwarts- negó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros- no fue una broma, enano. Tú tienes que seguir los pasos de papá y mamá para seguir viviendo aquí. Serás un Slytherin espectacular. _

_-¡pero yo no quiero ser como papá y mamá! Quiero ser como tú, valiente, leal, decidido, bromista…_

_-Para eso deberías volver a nacer, hermano. No eres nada de eso, y nunca lo serás. Confórmate con tu destino, como hemos hecho todos._

_Y a continuación entró en su dormitorio cerrándole con la puerta en las narices. Temblando y muy enfadado, Regulus fue a abrir la puerta para lograr entenderse con su hermano. Sabía que algo iba mal en aquello, y quería arreglar las cosas. Pero al ir a girar el pomo se dio cuenta de que la puerta no abría._

_El cartelito le impedía la entrada._

_-¡Sirius!- gritó aporreando la puerta- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Somos hermanos, tenemos que estar unidos, tú mismo me lo dijiste esta mañana!_

_Silencio, nadie le contestó._

_-¡Hermano! ¿Qué pasa con nuestros planes? ¡Ibas a enseñarme a ser un merodeador y a recorrer los terrenos del castillo a tu lado!._

_Nada, solo se oían sus golpes en la puerta, y los hipidos que salían de su garganta al empezar a llorar de frustración, miedo y rabia._

_-Dijiste que nunca estaría solo…- susurró cabizbajo- me lo prometiste. ¡Me lo prometiste!_

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Avergonzado de su sensiblería y de aquellos estúpidos recuerdos, Regulus comenzó a planificar las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de partir hacia su misión. En los meses anteriores que había estado enfermo, había decidido cómo quería que fuera su vida, y qué cosas quería cambiar, si quería realizarse plenamente como Black que era.

Iba a demostrarles a todos, que el no haber sido primogénito en esa familia, no influía para nada en su carácter, ni en sus agallas.

Les haría ver a todos, que Regulus Arcturus Black era valiente, muy valiente.

-Y tú serás el primero en caer, Sirius Black, es una promesa de un Black.

**0o0o0**

Sentada en el sofá se encontraba la pequeña Nymphadora Tonks observando atenta cómo sus padres decoraban al árbol para la Navidad. Aquel año se sentía dichosa. Su papá le había dicho que por haberse portado bien, ella era la encargada de colocar cada objeto en su sitio, y le encantaba.

-Cariño, ¿dónde quieres que pongamos estos angelitos?- le preguntó su mamá con dulzura.

-Allí- señaló feliz dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo alto del árbol- quiero que esté junto con la estrella.

-Y la estrella la pondrás tú al final, como Merlín manda- afirmó su papá rebuscando en la caja que tenían en los pies.

Lo que más le gustaba de toda aquella época era poder disfrutar de las risas, arrumacos y alegría que brillaba en los rostros de sus padres. Eso sin contar con los regalitos que terminaba recibiendo.

Con los ojos iluminados ante aquella perspectiva, la pequeña dio un salto al oír el timbre de la puerta con fuerza.

-No abras sin ver antes quién es- la previno su mamá a verla correr rápidamente hacia la entrada.

-Esta pequeñaja nuestra es todo un torbellino…

Sin aliento, llegó corriendo a la puerta justo cuando quién fuera que estuviese al otro lado volvía a llamar con impaciencia.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con alegría, pero más por obedecer a su mamá que otra cosa, porque enseguida añadió:- si me traes un regalo, di que eres alguien conocido para que pueda abrirte. Y si no, ve a buscarlos, porque…

-Dora, cariño, tienes que esperar a que te responda antes…- susurró una voz al otro lado divertida- sino, no puedo decirte que soy tío Alphard y que por supuesto te traje regalos.

Emocionada y tras haber reconocido la voz de su tío, Nymphadora abrió la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos abiertos que él le ofrecía. ¡Le encantaba su tío segundo Alphard!. Y no solo por los regalos, aunque a veces era un punto clave en su afecto. Siempre que se pasaba de visita, les hacía reír mucho y jugaba con ella.

-Ya veo que has crecido mucho, enana- comentó él contento mientras se dirigía al salón.- Y ya hablas más. El año que viene cuando venga a visitaros no quiero ni imaginarme lo que serás capaz de decirme.

-¡Es el tío Alfad, es el tío Alfad!- exclamó contenta mientras le daba besitos como _churretones_ en la mejilla.

Ted y Andrómeda Tonks fueron a saludarle felices de verle de nuevo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, tío?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa- se supone que vendrías a vernos el mes anterior, y no apareciste.

-Cuestión de trabajo, nada de importancia ahora- comentó con una sonrisa.

Aunque ninguno de los dos adultos presentes se lo creyeron al ver cierta tristeza en los ojos del recién llegado.

-Dora, querida, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto y traes ese paquete que guardamos ayer en el armario? Papa y yo tenemos que pedirle consejo al tío sobre ciertos asuntos.

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí! Ya soy mayor mamá, y tío Alfad me tiene que dar mi regalo.

-Cuando antes bajes, antes te lo doy princesa. Prometido.

Contenta con aquella promesa, la pequeña salió corriendo hacia su cuarto sin echar la vista atrás. Conociendo a su tío, estaba casi segura de saber el regalito que le había traído.

-Muneca, muneca, munequita- comenzó a tararear mientras entraba a su dormitorio y se dirigía a su armario.

Para ella, aquel lugar era el mejor para guardar sus pequeños tesoritos, tal y como los denominaba. Blocs para colorear, juguetes, libros, todo aquello que le parecía interesante lo cogía, y lo metía allí desde que tenía uso de memoria… casi casi desde el verano pasado. Mucho tiempo, vamos.

Casi supuso un problema el día en el que no pudo guardar allí la casita de juguete que su papá y ella construyeron con esfuerzo a principio del verano anterior. Su gran tesoro mayor no entraba en el armario y aquello fue una gran catástrofe. ¿Dónde _dormirían_ sus muñequitas si no podía haber espacio para su casita? Llorando a moco tendido, le pidió a su papá que solucionase el inconveniente, y como él no era un simple padre, sino un super papá, logró ampliar el armario. Separando la ropa normal y los juguetes para ampliar la estancia.

A fin de cuentas su papa era un mago y uno de los buenos.

-Munequitas, munequitas…- siguió cantando mientras buscaba concentrada el paquete que su mamá y ella habían guardado días antes- hoy la casita tendrá más munequitas… ¡te tengo!

Feliz de haberlo encontrado, corrió veloz de regresó al salón para mostrárselo a su tío.

-… no os olvidéis de dárselo cuando os venga a visitar, y decidle que estoy muy orgulloso de ser su tío.- estaba diciendo Alphard Black mientras les daba un pergamino a escondidas.

-¡Tío, tío!- gritó la pequeña Dora corriendo de nuevo a sus brazos, sin percatarse de las miradas preocupadas de sus padres- ¡Feli Navidad! Es para ti, ¡ábrelo!.

-Por supuesto, mi querida niña, por supuesto- comentó el tío con voz suave- vamos a ver qué regalito me da esta princesita. ¡Seguro que me va a encantar!

Riendo _su princesita_, porque eso es lo que Nymphadora Tonks era para él, le entregó su regalo satisfecha, mirándole con sus enormes ojos.

¡Adoraba esa forma de dirigirse a ella, casi más que los regalos que recibiría!

Y es que... ¿qué niña de casi cinco añitos no querría ser una princesita, alguna vez en la vida? ¡Y más si quién se lo decía traía escondidos regalos navideños!

**0o0o0**

¿Qué hacer cuándo un merodeador saca su varita y amenaza con ella la integridad física de una amiga, con la expresión bromista más abrumadora del momento, reflejada en su mirada?.

-Traducción del rostro de Sirius Black en aquellos momentos: _nena, eres historia si no me sigues la corriente, regla número uno de un merodeador: nunca me lleves la contraria si deseas marcharte de aquí sin sufrir ninguna broma peliaguda-_

Remus pensaba rápido en las opciones que tenía, al ver cómo su amigo Canuto se tensaba cada vez más esperando la rendición de Alexandra. Cosa casi imposible. Conociendo como él casi conocía a la muchacha, estaba casi convencido de que ella no le seguiría la corriente a su amigo así como así.

Alexandra Halliwell podría ser tímida y retraída con todos, menos con Sirius. Todo un misterio, sí, pero real como el cielo mismo.

-Voy a contarte hasta tres para que me entregues tu varita, Halliwell. Avisada estás.

_¿Por qué será que yo creo que Alexandra no lleva su varita encima?, _pensó Remus algo preocupado, más por la reacción que pueda tener el muchacho al saberlo, que del hecho en sí.

-Sirius, amigo, yo creo que deberías bajar esa varita- comentó intentando relajarle- Alexandra no se va a ir a ningún sitio. Va a venir a casa de James con nosotros.

-Claro que vendrá, pero secuestrada y para ello tiene que darme su varita- exigió Sirius terco como él solo.

_Genial, sencillamente genial_ se dijo el castaño, pensando que en pocos minutos la situación estallaría. _Y yo lejos de Elizabeth… pero mejor me centro. Primero mis dos amigos, y luego me concentro en Eli. _

-Black, no puedo darte mi varita, porque no la tengo… la dejé en casa- dijo la muchacha rápidamente con la expresión más inocente que pudo poner.- Ahora si te parece bien -_y sí no también_, pensó- quiero ir a casa, mis padres estarán preguntándose dónde estoy y…

No pudo terminar su diatriba, porque un muy furioso Sirius Black comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con la varita temblando en su mano.

_Oh, Oh, _se dijo Remus, _Canuto nunca ha dejado que sus sentimientos se expresasen tan claramente en su cuerpo, y esa forma de temblarle la mano no es buena señal._

_-_Sirius, ella tiene razón, lo mejor que ahora podemos hacer es…

-¡HAS VENIDO AL CALLEJÓN KNOCTURN SIN TU VARITA!- gritó el aludido preso de la ira.- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué diantres estabas pensando? ¿Te has vuelto loca o algo por el estilo? ¡Aquí moran los magos oscuros!

_No le respondas, ni abras la boca, _le aconsejó Remus vocalizando con sus labios, deseando que su compañera de curso supiese leer los labios. Cuando el carácter de Sirius Black explotaba lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

-¿Acaso no has comprendido lo peligroso que es estar aquí?- continuó gritando el Gryffindor centrado únicamente en la chica- ¡Te hemos encontrado inconsciente en el suelo! ¿Tú sabes qué podía haberte pasado si no te llegamos a encontrar nosotros?

-Black…- susurró ella mirándole a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo- nunca estuve en peligro. Yo quedé con alguien aquí.

-¿Quedaste con alguien aquí?- repitieron ambos muchachos ahora sorprendidos.

-Sí, admito que fue una imprudencia venir aquí sin varita, pero en mi defensa diré que estaba demasiado nerviosa con la perspectiva de acudir a la cita, que…

-¡Cita!- exclamó Black alterándose de nuevo- Déjame adivinar… ¡Viniste a una cita en este callejón con tu misterioso R.L.! ¡Te arriesgaste por él, inconsciente!

Alexandra Halliwell podría ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca se quedaba callada ante el mal humor de Sirius Black, y Remus por desgracia lo sabía mejor que nadie. No entendía cómo una chica tan dulce como ella podía alterarse tanto ante nadie, como le pasaba a ella en esas situaciones. _Ojala que sea porque ella también se sienta atraída por él… aunque sea en el fondo. De lo contrario, los meses que nos esperan van a ser muy complicados._

Dispuesto a poner orden, el licántropo comenzó a caminar hasta donde sus dos amigos estaban. Cuanto antes mediase en la situación, antes podrían volver a casa. Seguramente Harold Potter estuviese a esas horas preocupado por ellos. A fin de cuentas, pronto anochecería. El sol al menos ya había desaparecido del todo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Black.

-Yo diría que sí lo es, sobre todo si tú supuestamente vas a enseñarme a enamorarme.

-Yo nunca dije que…

-¡Tú me vas a enseñar si no quieres volverme loco! Me lo debes, Halliwell.

-¿Qué yo te lo debo?- repitió ella confundida- ¡No te debo nada! Fue tu idea, yo no tengo nada que ver con tus ocurrencias. Además tú eres el seductor más famoso de Hogwarts, no necesitas que yo te enseñe nada.

_Ya lo creo que sí me puedes enseñar cosas, pequeña _se dijo Sirius obviando los intentos de su amigo de intentar calmarle. La furia en aquellos momentos era buena para él, porque le hacía actuar por impulsos. Sin pensar en nada, solo en su plan. ¿Qué sería de Sirius Black si éste empezaba a ignorar a sus impulsos?

-Querida- le susurró melosamente quedándose a un centímetro de distancia- Halliwell- rectificó a continuación al ver cómo los ojos marrones de la chica se oscurecían ante su tono meloso de voz tan impropio de él- has cometido un error viniendo aquí esta noche. Tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte con los merodeadores, y te vendrás a la mansión Potter, quieras o no.

-Pienso que estás loco si de verdad crees que…

-Yo no creo nada, lo sé

Alzó la mano como queriendo agarrarla del brazo, pero ella de un salto, se echó hacia atrás precavida. Al parecer, no quería que la tocase. Como aquella vez a principios de curso. Y eso le ponía más furioso aún.

-Muy bien, no me hace falta tocarte- clavó sus ojos grises en ella al mismo momento en el que guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Tranquilamente se giró y caminó hasta donde Lunático se encontraba con la vista clavada en la muchacha.

-Desde este mismo momento estás secuestrada, Alexandra Halliwell- dijo en alta.

_¡Levicorpus!_

-¿Qué…?

-¡Sirius!- le regañó Remus al ver cómo Alexandra era elevada en el aire por los tobillos.- ¡No puedes hacerle eso a ella y mucho menos para llevarla así a la mansión de Cornamenta!.

-Se podría haber rendido, le di la opción- alegó mirándose las uñas, sin mostrarse para nada culpable.

-¡Bájame en este mismo instante de aquí, Black!

-Ni lo sueñes, eres mi rehén- afirmó feliz sacando su varita dispuesto a llevarla así hasta su hogar.- Por algo es un secuestro.

Alexandra comenzó a gritar de nuevo exigiéndole que hiciese el contra maleficio para liberarla, pero ni la escuchó. Remus quiso hacer un intento de sacarla de aquel lío, pronunciando él mismo el encantamiento, pero una sola mirada al gesto de advertencia de su amigo, le convenció de no inmiscuirse en aquello.

_Ya le presioné bastante para que accediese a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si ahora intervengo, podría empeorar las cosas. Lo siento, Alexandra, _pensó mirándola con arrepentimiento por no poder ayudarla.

-Lunático…

-Dime- contestó con un suspiro

-James secuestró a su pelirroja llevándola como un saco de patatas a cuestas- enumeró mientras caminaba llevando por los aires a una muy enfadada Halliwell acordándose de toda la línea genealógica de los Black- yo llevo esta muchacha de aquí en volandas como si de una pluma se tratase…

-Lo sé, ¿y qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Pues sencillo. Cuando te toque a ti secuestrar a tu chica, tienes que hacerlo también con estilo. No se valdrá copiarnos- aseveró guiñándole un ojo alegre- así que aprende de nosotros.

-Yo no voy a…

-Lo harás, querido Lunático, lo harás. Eres un merodeador a fin de cuentas, y nosotros secuestramos a nuestras chicas. Turner será la siguiente. Está escrito.

De nuevo, Remus Lupin quiso negarse a llegar a usar tales técnicas neardentales, cuando oyó cómo una voz femenina gritaba a lo lejos con ira.

Sin contar a la pobre Alexandra, habría que añadir.

-¡Sirius Orión Black! ¡¿Qué hace Mi amiga colgada bocabajo como si un objeto inservible fuese?

-Mujeres- refunfuñó Canuto cabeceando- y lo mejor de todo- añadió mientras le brillaban los ojitos de expectación-, es que Turner cuando sea secuestrada armará aún más escándalo que estas dos juntas. ¡No me lo perderé por nada!

Y es que era bien sabido por todos, en especial por Sirius Black, que Elizabeth Turner estaba loca. Ver cómo ella era secuestrada tendría que ser un espectáculo digno de ver. Sirius Black no pensaba perdérselo por nada del mundo… cuando lograse convencer de hacerlo al aludido, evidentemente.

A fin de cuentas, su rehén -también apodada Alexandra Halliwell- ya estaba siendo llevada a la mansión Potter, tal y como habían acordado en la reunión, y casi sin ningún incoveniente.

¡Adoraba cuando los planes de un merodeador salían bien!

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Hola a todas, os preguntáreis... ¿qué hace esta mujer por aquí subiendo un nuevo capítulo si hace unas semanas dijo que iba a eliminar la historia? Pues, no lo sé ni yo, sinceramente. Lo único cierto, es que la semana pasada fui a un campamento pottérico (Campus potter lo llamamos aquí, en Madrid) y me ha devuelto la inspiración, al menos de momento. Me volvieron las ganas de escribir, por eso hoy que terminé de escribir este nuevo capítulo, os lo subo. Sé que he perdido mi toque, y que posiblemente no os guste, pero me siento bien conmigo misma, por poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por soportarme a quién me siga leyendo xD. Un abrazo, y nos vemos pronto.**

**xxlizzie.  
**


	50. No me voy a rendir

**Hola, muy buenas.**

**Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 44: **

**"No me voy a rendir".**

Sentada en su sillón habitual se encontraba una apenada Dorea Potter mirando con nostalgia el álbum familiar. Nunca se cansaba de ver a su pequeño feliz y sonriente a los quince años sonriendo a su lado, junto a Charlus. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro, que lo echaba de menos.

Suspirando comenzó a pasar páginas sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su hijo iba cambiando poco a poco. De niño, a joven encantador, a adulto serio y formal. _Si pudiera hacer volver el tiempo atrás, cambiaría el momento en el que Alastor vino a buscarnos para incluir en la Orden a mi niño. Sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando se decidió a favor de la causa, demasiado joven para pensarlo bien._

-Dorea, querida, estabas aquí- susurró su marido sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Por qué no nos negamos cuando tuvimos la ocasión?- preguntó ella sin apartar su mirada de la fotografía en movimiento en la que aparecían los tres juntos riendo el día antes de la visita de Alastor Moody.

-Cariño, ser sus padres no nos da derecho de tomar decisiones por él. Era y sigue siendo un adulto responsable que toma sus propias elecciones, y de momento, no se ha equivocado en nada.

Ella levantó la mirada con indignación al oírle hablar así. ¿Qué no se había equivocado?. ¿Acaso convertirse en mortífago infiltrado como espía no suponía un grave peligro para su vida?. ¿Charlus pensaba que aquello era una simple aventura de la que podría salirse cuando todo acabase?.

-Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, yo no pensaría igual que tú.

Se levantó de golpe del lugar, lanzando al suelo el álbum de recuerdos. Era una idiota por ponerse a mirarlo con añoranza.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, él volverá con nosotros y todo será igual que antes- intentó consolarla Charlus, tomándola de los hombros- Es nuestro hijo, cariño, y yo confío en él.

-¿Y si ya no puede salir?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa mientras se giraba hacia él, y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.- Su misión no es fácil… las cosas que tiene que hacer, las mentiras que debe decir… ¿y si ya no es el mismo que era?

-Confía en él, mi amor, y confía en mí. Nuestro hijo es fuerte y sabe lo que hace. Todo saldrá bien.

_¿Por qué será que repites demasiado esa frase?_, pensó ella mientras se dejaba abrazar con la mente puesta en otra parte. Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo aquello, y eso la estaba matando. Por desgracia ella misma reconocía para si que estaba demasiado mayor para pensar con lógica, y no con el corazón.

Justo como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

_¿Y si voy a verle para que hablemos a solas?, _reflexionó dejándose arrullar por el calor de su esposo,_ quizá me escuche, y pueda tranquilizarme. Quiero volver a ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y ver en él a mi muchachito sonriente de siempre, que de niño jugaba con su primo James dando vueltas por la casa de un lado a otro._

-Nunca olvides que siempre estaremos juntos para enfrentarnos a todo, tú y yo- musitó Charlus besándola con la misma pasión del primer día.

-Sí, siempre juntos- concedió ella.

_Excepto en esto. Se supone que donde esté el amor maternal, el resto debe dejarse a un lado, y yo necesito ponerme en contacto con mi pequeño._

-Además, mi amor- continuó él con calidez, sin ponerse a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de su mujer- recuerda que vendrá a pasar esta cena de Navidad con nosotros. Le tendremos en casa a nuestro lado, y todo será casi como antes.

Dorea asintió decidida aunque con un nudo en la garganta.

Ya sabía el momento adecuado para lograr hablar con él sin que pareciera sospechoso.

En la cena de Navidad

**0o0o0**

Las nueve y media. Parecía que el reloj no avanzaba. Cada vez que Albert Zabini le echaba un vistazo, marcaba casi la misma hora, y no podía soportar tanta espera. Por algo llevaba desde las siete en el mismo lugar sentado, esperando la aparición de Snape.

Enfadado se levantó del banco en el que se hallaba y comenzó a pasear, recordando la enigmática expresión en el rostro del señor Albright cuándo había ido a visitarle aquella mañana con la carta de su padre en la mano.

_Parecía cómo si no le sorprendiese nada mi aparición en su casa, _pensó Zabini intentando descubrir a qué se debía la extraña expresión que tenía dibujada el padre de Maddy, _era como si me hubiera estado esperando._

Al menos, de su visita al hogar de los Albright había sacado en claro, que ellos sí le aceptarían como un miembro más en la familia. Al parecer su propio padre se le había adelantado y les había visitado para comentarles sus planes. _Buen movimiento, viejo, no me lo esperaba._

Y tanto que Albert no se esperaba que su padre fuese capaz de ayudarle. En sus dieciséis años de vida, nunca le había visto preocupándose por él en cosas que no fueran sus estudios, o sus amistades _sangre limpias._ Lo demás, no le interesaba simplemente. Y ahora al parecer descubría que en el fondo sí había estado pendiente de él, de lo que él más quería y necesitaba.

-Increíble- murmuró levantando la vista al reloj.

Las diez menos veinticinco.

Maldiciendo por la tardanza, el muchacho regresó a su banco y volvió a sentarse impaciente. Snape se estaba retrasando ya demasiado. Se suponía que esa noche tendrían que reunirse con los demás, para llevar a cabo su misión.

-Nuestra misión- murmuró sintiendo un escalofrío- Nuestro momento ha llegado, y esta vez sin tutores.

No sabía que pensar con respecto a eso. Su cabeza le decía que lo que ellos hacían, estaba bien. Por algo su padre había estado casi toda su infancia repitiéndole que se alejara de los sangres sucias como si fueran la peste si quería que su futuro fuera grandioso. Pero por otro lado, algo dentro de él le decía que lograr ser alguien en la vida no pasaba por torturar, herir y matar a otras personas.

Ese algo era una voz muy débil, que curiosamente tenía la voz parecida a la de Maddy, pero que aún así le atormentaba cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre ello.

_Si Madeleine descubre en que me estoy convirtiendo, ¿querrá estar conmigo?_

Odiaba con todo su corazón no tener una respuesta positiva ante esa cuestión. Por desgracia para su paz mental, Maddy estaba saliendo con ese idiota de Pettigrew y algunos amigos de éste eran sangre sucias, mestizos y traidores a la sangre. ¿Cómo esperar que la Slytherin se volviera selectiva, y no odiase alguna vez el mundo que él y sus nuevos amigos estaban intentando lograr?

Porque era eso simplemente lo que ellos buscaban. Librar al mundo de aquellos que no tenían el poder ni la ambición suficiente de perseguir sus propios sueños. En eso constaba su misión. En el poder y en ser capaz de usarlo para lograr algo bueno.

-Ojala hubiera otra forma- musitó fijando su mirada en el reloj de nuevo- quizá si usásemos otros métodos que no fueran torturar o matar, iría todo mejor. Sería más fácil lograr que…

-¿Hablando solo, Zabini?

Dio un brinco al oír aquella voz tan fría. Giro su vista a derecha e izquierda en busca de Severus, pero no le halló.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- se burló Bellatrix con desprecio observándole como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

Albert no le dijo nada. Sabía de sobra por parte de Lucius, que ella era la más peligrosa de todos sus nuevos aliados, y no quería meter la pata. No ahora que casi le pillaba en un momento de debilidad.

-Tenemos reunión- comentó a bocajarro- ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Esperaba a Severus, tenemos que ir juntos- contestó mientras intentaba sacarse de su mente el rostro dulce de Maddy- pero aún no ha llegado.

-Ni lo hará, cambio de última hora. Rosier te está esperando, así que ya estás tardando. Largo.

_¿Cambios de última hora?, _se preguntó Zabini observando con extrañeza el largo andar de la mortífaga, alejándose de allí, _no tiene sentido. Esta misma mañana hablé con Severus, y no me dijo nada. _

Confundido ante la actitud de la prometida de Lestrange, comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Si lo que le había dicho Bellatrix era cierto, ya llegaba tarde y eso no era nada bueno.

Las diez menos cuarto.

Sería mejor que se diera prisa.

**0o0o0**

_Elizabeth se está comportando de forma extraña, _pensaba Lily mientras salía del brazo de James del callejón Knocturn. _No deja de mirar hacia atrás todo el rato como si esperase ver aparecer alguna catástrofe de un momento a otro. Y ni siquiera se ha parado a decirle algo a Alexandra al verla tirada en el suelo. Le pasa algo, estoy segura._

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?- le preguntó James al oído- Si es por Sirius, sabes que él tenía pensado llevar a cabo el plan en estos días.

-No estoy preocupada por Alexandra, al menos no ahora- corrigió al ver la mirada traviesa en el rostro de su novio- Sé que Black liará alguna de las suyas, y tendré que interceder…

-Cielo, no creo que…

-Pero..- continuó como si nada- ahora mismo me preocupa alguien más.

Se soltó cuidadosamente de su abrazo, y apresurando su paso, se acercó a su mejor amiga. No sabía qué había sido de Elizabeth desde que salieron del castillo, y estaba decidida a averiguarlo antes de que la bomba llamada Sirius Black con sus planes estrambóticos estallase.

-Eli, no vayas tan rápido, tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no Lils, estoy pensando.

-¿En qué?- quiso saber poniéndose a su lado al fin.

-¿En qué va a ser? ¡Estoy lejos de vosotros unos días, y mira la que liáis?. No me puedo creer que las cosas hayan llegado a tal extremo.

Lily miró extrañada a su mejor amiga. No entendía nada de lo que estaba murmurando.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- quiso saber intrigada.

-Primero tú te dejas arrastrar por Potter como si no te importara que ese idiota te secuestrase…- comenzó a enumerar con el ceño fruncido- Segundo observas sin decir nada cómo Remus besa a Halliwell delante de todo Hogwarts allá en el castillo, y tercero permites siquiera que Black se sienta atraído por nuestra amiga. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que las cosas se torcieran tanto?.

_Bueno, al menos ha denominado a Alexandra como su amiga, algo es algo,_ se dijo la pelirroja intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para calmar a Eli, aunque ella misma intuía que aquello no sería algo fácil.

-Como bien has mencionado, James me secuestró - comenzó a decir parándose delante de su amiga, para que pudiera escucharla atentamente.- pero nunca dejé de resistirme, al menos al principio.

-Yo doy buena fé de ello…- aportó Cornamenta risueño.

-…y nosotros también- añadieron Maddy y Peter, muestra de que el voto de silencio de Evans había sido una tortura para todos.

Lily les sonrió encantadora, mientras que Elizabeth les fulminaba con la mirada por inmiscuirse en la conversación. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para actuar con normalidad. Tomó a Lils de nuevo de la mano para alejarla de los demás, queriendo mantener la siguiente parte de la conversación en privado.

-¿Y lo otro?-preguntó en un susurro- ¿Qué hay con lo de Remus y Black?. ¿Cómo te puede parecer bien?. ¡Ha usado sus trucos para enredarlos a ambos!. Seguro que actuando con su cara de niña buena, y su indiferencia los cameló a ambos y ¡puumm! Ahora ambos merodeadores la persiguen.

-Eli, cielo, creo que estás confundida y pensando en cosas que no son así. Sabes perfectamente que Alexandra no ha ido detrás de ninguno de ellos. Nadie puede mandar en los sentimientos a fin de cuentas.

-Mandar no, pero manipular sí- sentenció la castaña cruzándose de brazos con ira- y no lo voy a permitir. Halliwell no se quedará con ninguno de ellos, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

_¿Es idea mía, o me parece a mí que Elizabeth está celosa?,_ no pudo evitar preguntarse Lily al ver tan alterada a su amiga. _Entiendo perfectamente que se sienta algo celosa con respecto a Remus, aunque en este caso no tenga sentido. Yo sé que él la quiere, pero… con respecto a Black me extraña y me preocupa. ¿Por qué le molestará tanto que él se sienta atraído por Alexandra?. Se supone que ella le odia, ¿no?._

Quiso abrir la boca para pedirle una explicación, cuando oyó ruidos extraños detrás de ellos. Incrédula se giró al reconocer la voz de Alexandra gritando improperios sobre Sirius Black y toda su familia en general. _Un momento. ¿Alexandra Halliwell gritando delante de todos? No, imposible._

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- comenzó a decir Elizabeth al girarse ella también y ver andar hacia ellos a un Remus muy cabizbajo.

-Black…- musitaron ambas amigas a la vez.

-Vaya, esto tengo que grabarlo para la posteridad- musitó divertida la voz de James cruzándose de brazos mientras le brillaban los ojitos observando también la escena que se abría ante sus ojos.

Y es que para incredulidad y enfado de Lily Evans, Sirius caminaba sonriente ante ellos, con su varita levantada apuntando hacia Alexandra, mientras traía a ésta volando literalmente por los aires, como si de un simple mueble se tratase.

-¡Sirius Orión Black! ¡¿Qué hace Mi amiga colgada bocabajo como si un objeto inservible fuese? – gritó la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas.

-Secuestrar a Halliwell, evidentemente, ese era el plan, ¿no?- contestó el moreno con desfachatez encogiéndose de hombros.- Únicamente he cambiado el lugar y la forma de llevármela.

-Es cierto cariño, todos queríamos que Alexandra viniera con nosotros a la mansión a pasar la Navidad- adujo James acercándose a su chica, aún con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro- Al menos ya la tenemos.

-¡Pero no puedes llevarla así todo el camino!. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara la gente al verte así con ella?. ¿Acaso quieres que llamen a los aurores?

-Lils, tranquila, está todo bajo control

-¿Cómo va a estar todo bajo control?. ¿No habéis pensado que os estáis saltando el decreto de la magia a menores de edad?. Sirius está haciendo magia fuera del castillo y aún no cumplió los diecisiete.

El aludido ni se dio por aludido, simplemente le guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba por su lado haciendo oídos sordos de las exclamaciones que la pobre Alexandra le soltaba. Y Lily lo entendía perfectamente. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevársela de esa forma? Sí, vale, todos habían acordado secuestrarla, pero las cosas no se hacían así.

-Merodeadores teníais que ser- suspiró mirando con mala cara a su chico- ya ni me escucháis. Como algún auror le vea haciendo eso, pensara que la está secuestrando de verdad y…

-Es Black, cariño- le susurró James pasando sus brazos su espalda para abrazarla y atraerla hacia sí- nadie le dirá nada, créeme.

Elizabeth bufó al oírle exasperada.

_Oh, oh _pensó la pelirroja, _si antes Eli estaba furiosa, ahora no quiero ni imaginar cómo se está sintiendo. Tengo que hablar urgentemente con ella._

-Alexandra no nos lo perdonará fácilmente- susurró decaída- La hemos dejado en manos de Black.

Peter y Maddy se miraron antes de suspirar y de comenzar a seguir el camino para llegar a la mansión de su amigo; James la miró con una ceja levantada, incapaz de asimilar la idea de que alguien tan dulce y poco violento como Halliwell fuera a enfadarse eternamente con ellos por una simple broma; Remus sólo se acercó a ellos preocupado al parecer por la expresión de enojo reflejada en la cara de Elizabeth, y ésta…

Bueno, de ella mejor no hablar. Sus puños apretados y su postura tensa ya hablaba de por sí sola sin necesidad de palabras.

_Sí, es urgente que hable con ella cuanto antes… pero mejor hacerlo en grupo. A fin de cuentas hace mucho que no organizamos una reunión de chicas todas nosotras._

**0o0o0**

Anochecía prácticamente cuando Rodolphus Lestrange acababa de entrar por la puerta de su mansión, dando un portazo al cerrar. Se sentía al límite de su paciencia, ante el fracaso tan fulminante de su plan de atraer a Halliwell hacia su bando. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y eso le enfurecía.

-Amo, ¿quiere cenar algo?

-¿Acaso te he llamado para que vengas a molestarme, estúpido?- le gruñó con ira al pequeño elfo doméstico, haciéndole dar un brinco en el sitio del susto- No, pues lárgate, ya.

Sin esperar a oír una respuesta, caminó por el pasillo de entrada, maldiciendo a Alexandra Halliwell y a todos sus estúpidos amigos. No se podía creer que su plan hubiese salido tan mal, ¿por qué narices no había podido atraer a sus garras a aquella mocosa de Hogwarts? No tenía sentido que se hubiera resistido a él, nadie lo hacía.

Su mente bullía de ideas, intentando encontrar alguna solución a su problema. Era indignante que la chica apodada la rarita del castillo, se le hubiera escapado así como así. Él, que estaba seguro de su victoria, había sido rechazado y todo por culpa de Sirius Black.

Sí, ese mocoso arrogante, primogénito de los Black, había estropeado sus planes, y todo por aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba en el callejón Knocturn. Maldita sea, si no hubiera sido por él, segurament en aquellos momentos estaría ahora en la cama con Alexandra disfrutando de su victoria.

Cabezeando con rabia, Rodolphus entró en su despacho y directamente fue hasta la zona de bebidas, para tomarse un Whisky de fuego bien ardiente. Necesitaba beber hasta emborracharse para olvidarse de la mirada lastimera que Alexandra tenía al negarse a ir con él.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que tardó en darse cuenta de la figura sentada en su sofá, con la mirada puesta en él.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí sentada?- gruñó con malos modos, mirándola como si de un insecto se tratara.

-Te esperaba, _caro_- susurró Isabella con su acento italiano- bueno más bien esperaba a mi prometido, pero quién has sido tú quién ha llegado primero.

_Su prometido, _repitió Rodolphus en su mente girando su cabeza para ver el cuadro que estaba colgado sobre la chimenea. En él salían todos los miembros de la familia Lestrange que habían vivido en aquella casa. Sus padres, fallecidos de la forma muggle más tonta del mundo, su hermano pequeño y él mismo.

Siendo costumbre en su familia, ninguno sonreía, todos miraban altivamente al frente. Mirada fría, porte majestuoso y expresión de entereza. La característica primordial de un buen miembro de la familia Lestrange.

-¿Quién te dijo que tu prometido estaría aquí ahora, querida?- preguntó con burla.

Rodolphus sonrió para sus adentros al ver como la principiante a ser italiana se quedaba mirándole con gesto confuso. _Bien, _pensó, _si yo estoy pasando un mal rato, que ella lo pase también. Eso le enseñara a no meterse en la guarida del chacal sin haber sido invitada._

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Muy sencillo…- comenzó a decir tomando un trago de su bebida para disfrutar del momento- he preparado todo para que _tu prometido_ vuelva a Italia. Allí él continuará su formación de forma inmediata.

-¡No!- exclamó ella levantándose del sofá con la respiración acelerada.- No has podido enviarle lejos ahora, ¡si le ordenaste trasladarse aquí de nuevo para realizar una misión importante!.

-Y en cuanto lo ordené, tú caíste en mis redes, Isabella. Misión lograda.

Aquellas palabras fueron como dardos que cayeron brutalmente sobre la conciencia de la muchacha. Él no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho al ver que al fin ella comprendía.

-Le utilizaste para que yo regresara aquí…- susurró ella débilmente, clavando su mirada en el cuadro de la familia Lestrange- él… es tu hermano, ¿cómo pudiste…?

-¿Hacer que se enamorara de ti para pedirte matrimonio?. Issy, querida, eso es fácil para un hombre, mi hermano en este caso, accedería a una unión de convenciencia. Tú sólo has sido la clave que yo necesitaba para recaudar información. Y como ves, lo has hecho muy bien.

Ella tembló al oírle, y Rodolphus sabía por qué. En unas cuantas horas, gracias a la información que ella había sacado de la reunión clandestina realizada en la morada de los Potter, muchos asquerosos amantes de los muggles morirían sin remedio.

-Rabastan me utilizó…- musitó ella entristecida, todo su porte caído en picado en solo unos minutos.

Lestrange ni lo negó, ni lo afirmó. Simplemente dejó su copa encima del escritorio y caminó hasta quedarse justo enfrente de ella.

-Pobre muchachita…- murmuró con voz ronca, alzando una mano para acariciar suavemente su pelo rizado- Lupin nunca te quiso, y Rabastán, tu prometido, te abandona sin decirte nada, porque a primera hora de la noche, ya partió hacia Italia de nuevo.

-No.. yo…

-Te quedaste sola…- ronroneó pasando lentamente la mano por su rostro, sin que fuera una caricia como tal.-… pero eso es justamente lo que esperaba de ti, tenerte así. A mis órdenes.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó ella recuperando su fuerza de voluntad- Seguiré a tu hermano a Italia, y nos casaremos allí. Nunca volveré a cumplir tus deseos, ¡nunca!.

_Vaya, vaya_, _sangre ardiente latina, qué sorpresa._ En contra de su voluntad, se excitó ante la idea de que la prometida de su hermano quisiera luchar contra él para regresar a su lado. Si no fuera porque aquél pensamiento le había resuelto un problema, encantado de la vida, procedería a someterla a sus deseos, con pasión, tal y como parecía que ella pedía a gritos.

Pero no. Isabella le serviría para otros planes. Quizás la noche no haya terminado siendo una pérdida de tiempo entonces.

-No, mi estimada Isabella, si quieres volver a ver a Rabastán, tendrás que quedarte aquí, y seguir mis órdenes como hasta ahora, o…

-¡No pienso seguir tus órdenes!

-o…-continuó Lestrange guiando sus manos curiosas al cuello de la joven, para comenzar a apretar con fuerza- …o tú y las personas que te importan sois magos muertos.

Ella quiso revolverse ante aquella velada amenazada, pero Rodolphus era más fuerte, tanto física como mágicamente. Satisfecho, vio como la italiana se quedaba quieta, con la respiración acelerada y la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

-Espero haberme expresado con claridad. ¿Verdad que sí, _cara_?- preguntó con burla tirando de su pelo para que le mirase a los ojos fijamente.

-Perfectamente- escupió ella tensa.

-Bien, entonces oye atentamente tu nueva misión, que espero la realices a corto plazo. No tengo mucha paciencia yo al respecto.

Issy asintió, no le quedaba más remedio.

-Quiero que seduzcas a Sirius Black a como dé lugar, no será difícil, todos sabemos que él se pierde con facilidad tras unas faldas y un tipo bonito, como el tuyo…- musitó Rodolphus recuperando su tono seductor mientras le pasaba una lujuriosa mirada por su cuerpo.- …quiero que sus amigos y amigas – _una en especial – _os vean juntos y enrollados antes de que acabe el curso.

A ella esa información le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, imposible de negar, y quiso oponerse, pero la fría expresión que mostraba el rostro del mortífago, le dijo que no tenía opción.

-Una vez que Sirius Black haya caído en tus armas de mujer, permitiré que te cases con mi hermano y obtengas todo aquello que deseas…- la tentó enrollando los dedos en su cabello-… y cuando digo todo, es todo… él incluido. ¿Qué dices?

Sólo había posibilidad de decir una frase y muy a su pesar, Isabella sabía cuál era.

-Sirius Black será mío antes de que acabe el curso. Voy a seducirle.

**0o0o0**

El reloj sonó anunciando el cambio de hora justo cuando una figura encapuchada hizo acto de presencia en el local. Severus Snape alzó su vista del vaso que tenía en la mano, y arrugó su ceño al ver que no se trataba de Albert Zabini. Llevaba más de una hora esperando por él y ya estaba casi seguro de que no iba a ir a la reunión.

_Maldita sea_, se dijo algo preocupado por la ausencia de su amigo, _no tiene sentido que Albert me informe del cambio de hora y lugar para ir a la reunión, y no aparezca por aquí. Debería haber llegado hace una hora._

Severus podía llamar de todo a su amigo, sobre todo cosas negativas si uno pensaba en la relación pasada que había mantenido con Madeleine Albright, pero ¿impuntual? No. Él nunca había llegado tarde a ningún sitio. Es imposible quitarse el hábito de una vida, y para desgracia de su amigo, él sabía que la señora Zabini era una obsesionada de la puntualidad. Característica que había inculcado a su primogénito con maestría.

_Le ha debido pasar algo, casi seguro. Y yo aquí como un tonto, sin saber a dónde ir. Como se supone que ha cambiado el lugar de reunión, no sé dónde se va a realizar esta segunda prueba. Maldición, me estoy comportando como un idiota aquí parado._

-Un idiota tarado, Snape- susurró una voz extremadamente fría en su oído.

Severus dio un pequeño salto, al observar los ojos negros de una mujer. Estuvo a punto de llevarse la mano al corazón para ordenarle a éste que empezara a latir más despacito, al reconocer en aquella figura encapuchada a Bellatrix Black, futura señora Lestrange.

_La fría hermana de Cissy_, pensó aunque enseguida se arrepintió al ver cómo ella entrecerraba sus ojos, añadiéndole a su expresión más frialdad si eso fuera posible. _Tranquilo Severus, recuerda lo que has aprendido de Oclumancia. Ella puede intentar leer tu mente, no se lo permitas._

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella sentándose bruscamente a su lado, sin bajarse la capucha de su túnica en ningún solo instante.- Hace media hora que la reunión ha empezado.

¿Media hora?. Imposible.

-No puede ser, el sitio de lugar cambió, esta tarde me escribió Zabini para decirme que…

-Yo te escribí haciéndome pasar por Zabini, Snape- le interrumpió ella sin alterar ni un ápice su expresión- El lugar de la reunión no ha cambiado. Ahora mismo se está llevando a cabo la asignación de novato a cada zona disponible, con un tutor cualificado.

-¿Y por qué yo estoy aquí?

-Porque tú, a partir de este momento, estás bajo mis órdenes, prometí vigilarte estrechamente y hoy me parece un buen día para empezar. Por eso te traje aquí, en este sucio lugar muggle. Aquí me demostrarás que tan oscuro tienes el corazón, Snape.

-¿Y Albert?- preguntó él con la boca seca, intuyendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

-En la reunión, evidentemente. Todos los mortífagos sin misión asignada están allí.

-Menos nosotros…

-Eso es- afirmó Bellatrix clavando su vista en el local y fulminando con ella a los pocos magos reunidos allí presentes- pero te equivocas si piensas que no tenemos misión alguna. Esta noche nuestra asignación empieza aquí y ahora.

Severus confuso, giró su vista hacia la mortífaga antes de posarla en el local. Una sospecha se iba abriendo poco a poco en su mente, haciéndole sentir estúpido por no haber pensado antes en ello. _No puede ser, es irreal que me haya traído aquí para mi segunda prueba, _se dijo alucinando ante aquella idea.

En aquél local muggle, sólo había un par de personas, ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Todos con un par de copas de más encima. _Normal, ¿qué estarán haciendo aquí en vez de estar en casa con sus familias en Nochebuena? _Pensó entrecerrando los ojos al contemplar como Bellatrix sonreía satisfechaba, acariciando disimuladamente su varita.

¿Su varita? Extrañado, contempló cómo disimuladamente la mortífaga había sacado de su túnica, su varita mientras él entendía ya defenitivamente para qué le había citado allí ese día y a esa hora.

-Mi misión son ellos, ¿verdad?- preguntó casi sin voz.

-Otra cosa no, pero inteligente parece que eres- respondió ella sin despegar su vista de aquellos muggles andrajosos.- Lucius dio buenas referencias de ti, incluso mi primo Evan te apoya. Ahora yo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Tortúralos y mátalos a todos.

_Tortúralos y mátalos a todos, _repitió la conciencia de Severus, _vamos, conviértete en un asesino y empieza a ser un mortífago de verdad. Si no lo haces, Bellatrix te matará. Evan te lo advirtió y Lucius también. Es hora de demostrar tu valía para la causa._

"_Esto está muy bien, pero ¿qué pasará con… ella si yo hago esto?", _se preguntó interiormente, igual que había pasado en Halloween cuando Lucius le salvó de tener que matar él a sus anteriores víctimas.

_Ni siquiera eres capaz de pronunciar su nombre, ella ya no significa nada para ti. Rompiste su amistad, al igual que con Alice. Y por si se te olvida, ahora es la flamante novia de Potter._

"_Pero ella es hija de muggles.. si yo mato definitivamente a estos de aquí, nunca podré estar con… ella. Es como si la traicionase" _argumentó para sí mismo, sacando a relucir su mayor temor.

_¿Y acaso no es lo que querías?. ¿Convertirte en alguien importante?. ¿Destacar?. Todo eso lo tendrás siendo un mortífago. ¿Crees acaso que esa sangre sucia merece que eches todo a perder?. ¡Ya eres un mortífago!._

Enfadado consigo mismo, se levantó del asiento y sostuvo su mirada con la de la mortífaga. Tenía que sacarse a Lily Evans de la mente de una vez. Ella no le quería como él quería ser querido. Ya ni siquiera eran amigos. ¿Por qué seguía negándose a sí mismo la grandeza del futuro que le esperaba?.

-¿Y bien, Snape?.- preguntó Bellatrix Black con ironía- No dice muy bien de ti que te estés pensando algo tan fácil. Ni siquiera deberías estar dudando. ¿O acaso tienes un profundo deseo de morir esta noche?- le amenazó excitada- Porque si ese es el caso, encantada acabo con tu inútil vida, junto a esa escoria muggle que tenemos aquí. Y creéme que yo no dudaré.

Severus ni pestañeó al oírla, sabiendo que aquella amenazaba iba en serio. Bellatrix nunca jugaba y por alguna razón, él no era santo de su devoción. Había querido probarle aquella noche y no le iba a perdonar ningún fallo. Lucius había tenido razón al advertirle antes de marcharse de Londres.

_¿Aún sigues dudando?, _aguijoneó un poco más su conciencia, _¿quieres morir por la novia de Potter?. ¡Si no te quiere!. Si te quisiera, no te hubiera rechazado bajo ningún concepto. Dejó de ser tu amiga al empezar a juntarte con mortífagos. ¿Eso lo hacen los buenos amigos?._

"_¡Cállate de una vez! No sabes nada"._

_Estoy dentro de ti, sé de ti más que tú mismo. ¿Por qué no has contraatacado entonces nada de lo que he dicho?. Porque sabes perfectamente que he dicho la verdad. Lilian Evans ahora seguramente estará revolcándose con ese estúpido merodeador, y tú aquí, arrepintiéndote de la decisión que puede llevarte a la gloria, por un remordimiento idiota. ¿Crees acaso que Evans daría su vida por ti, como tú estás a punto de hacer si no matas a esos muggles?. ¡No!. Ella te abandonaría… ya lo hizo al dejar de ser tu amiga, ¿no lo ves?._

_Ella te abandonaría… te abandonaría… te abandonaría…_

Esas palabras siguieron repitiéndose en su mente, una y otra vez, como si de una bomba de relojería se tratase.

-Lástima…- murmuró Bellatrix con una estúpida sonrisa satisfecha marcada en su rostro- un aspirante a mortífago menos. No sé para que me molesto en…

-¡Desmaius!- Exclamó de repente Severus una y otra vez, hasta que los muggles que se encontraban en el bar, cayeron inconscientes en el suelo.

En ningún momento desvió su mirada de la de Bella. Pudo comprobar la sorpresa clavada en sus ojos, mezclada con frustración. Parecía una niña enfurruñada que había perdido su juguete nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Snape?.

-Cumplir mi misión- respondió él fríamente- ¿No querías su muerte? Pues a eso voy, pero primero viene la tortura, ¿no?. Uno a uno es mejor.

Alejándose de ella, caminó hasta el muggle borracho que había entrado en el bar mucho antes de que él mismo llegase. Él sería su primera víctima.

-Veamos lo bueno que eres entonces- musitó ella irritada.

Severus Snape asintió y alzó su varita listo para su verdadera iniciación como mortífago.

_Adiós para siempre, Lily Evans._

**0o0o0**

Preocupado y tenso, así caminaba Remus Lupin sin despegar su vista de la figura flotante de su amiga Alexandra. Se sentía una mala persona, por no haber impedido que Canuto llevase su secuestro de aquella manera, pero conociendo como conocía a uno de sus mejores amigos, si se hubiera opuesto, el asunto hubiera acabado peor para todos.

_Ahora seguro que Alexandra volverá a retraerse en sí misma, _pensó entristecido recordando cómo era ella cuándo la habían visto en el tren a principio de curso, _yo no sé porqué Sirius querrá siempre actuar de este modo. Quizá haya sido por los celos al pensar que ella hubiera ido a ese callejón hoy para encontrarse con otra persona. Pero intuyo que esto traerá consecuencias. Malas consecuencias._

Y la primera sabía que se trataba de Elizabeth.

Desvió un poco su mirada para centrarse en la joven que hasta hacía poco había vivido con él en la misma casa mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de su enfado, al verla hablando casi a gritos con Lily, poco después de encontrar sin conocimiento a Alexandra.

Prueba de ello era el gesto de contrariedad que tenía puesto en su hermoso rostro, y sus puños apretados como si estuviera a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. _Sé que es normal que esté enojada con Sirius por tratar de aquella forma tan mala a su amiga delante de todo el mundo, pero ¿tanto como para no hablar con nadie, e ir andando como si la vida le fuese en ello?._

No, su parte lobuna le decía que allí pasaba algo más. Algo que intuía, no le iba a gustar descubrir.

-¡Remus Lupin! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan obvio, por favor?- le espetó la propia aludida sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Perdona?.

-¡Qué dejes de mirar con carita de cordero degollado a Halliwell!- casi gritó Eli frenando un poco su paso, para alejarse de su amigos.

Sirius encabezaba la marcha sonriendo y guiñando su ojo a cuanto mago y bruja se encontraba por el camino, con su varita levantada elegantemente. Detrás suya, iban de la mano, Peter y Maddy sin hablar, algo avergonzados de la atención que recaía sobre ellos al caminar por la calle. A pocos pasos, estaba Lily discutiendo claramente con James, a juzgar por el gesto contrariado que la pelirroja tenía cada vez que miraba al merodeador.

Y él ahí estaba… junto a su atolondrada Eli, viéndola enfurecida por algo que se le escapaba. ¿Carita de cordero degollado había dicho?. ¿Él por Alexandra?. ¡Pero si él no sentía más que amistad por ella!.

_Espera un momento, Lunático. Quizá ahí tienes la solución. Elizabeth está celosa, cree que te gusta Alexandra, por eso está molesta._

-Ni siquiera me lo puedes negar- continuó diciendo ella cada vez más enfadada- Esto es increíble, y parecía mosquita muerta durante todos estos años, y ahora resulta que dos de los merodeadores están colgados por ella, casi literalmente. Y a nadie más que a mí parece importarle.

-Espera, Eli- le pidió agarrándola del brazo.

Ella se paró, pero enfadada como estaba, se soltó enseguida de forma brusca, y Remus se encogió sin poderlo evitar. Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella, y más tras haber pasado aquellos días en su compañía cuidándola, había llegado a pensar que quizá Elizabeth pudiera fijarse en él como algo más que un amigo. Pero al parecer había sido una vana esperanza. ¿Cómo alguien como ella, iba a fijarse en un licántropo?.

_Tonto iluso, Remus, eso pareces._

-Elizabeth…- susurró sin saber cómo expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.- Entre Alexandra y yo no hay nada, pensé que lo sabías. El beso que viste en el castillo fue producto de…

-No quiero saberlo, no me interesa.

-Escúchame, si yo sintiera algo más que amistad por ella serías la primera en saberlo. Has vivido en mi casa estos últimos días, ¿me has visto alguna vez hablando con ella, o he mencionado algo relativo a ella en tu presencia o en la de mis padres?- preguntó Remus intentando usar su lógica.- Sabes que la respuesta es negativa, he estado contigo casi las veinticuatro horas del día desde que te encontré en mi casa.

-¿Y por eso no has apartado la vista de su espalda desde que tu… amigo la hechizó?- gruñó con aspereza- ¡Hasta un tonto podría haberte visto con la baba cayendo tras ella de lo concentrado que estabas mirándola!.

-No ha sido porque me gustase, es mi amiga, y no lo está pasando bien ahora. Entendería que estuvieras enfadada con nosotros por cómo se ha llevado a cabo este secuestro merodeador. Yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo, lo admito. Pero eso no quita que tu reacción haya sido…

-¿Exagerada vas a decir?- gritó ella mirándole con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Esa soy yo, no? La chica que exagera todo siempre. Yo exagere el hecho de que un licántropo asesino estuviese en el castillo sin que nadie lo supiese- escupió sin darse cuenta de la palidez del rostro masculino- ahora también exagero el hecho de comprobar cómo dos amigos compiten por la atención de una misma chica, supuestamente alguien tímido, ¡pero qué tiene en sus redes el afecto de dos merodeadores! Y yo soy la que exagero, ¿no?. ¡Por favor!.

Eli, al ver que su compañero de clase no le contestaba, y que casi ni la miraba a la cara, soltó uno de sus característicos grititos de frustración, y comenzó a andar, para alcanzar a sus amigos. Éstos sin darse cuenta de nada, habían continuado el camino, cada uno metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Remus no respondió, ni se movió del sitio. Se había quedado paralizado. Y no por la referencia al episodio del pergamino y del licántropo –_de él en este caso-, _y tampoco del sustantivo de _asesino _unido a su nombre. Sino por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que el enfado de Elizabeth provenía de estar celosa. Y no por pensar que él estaba enamorado de una de sus amigas, sino, a causa de Sirius. ¡Ella estaba celosa al saber que Sirius se sentía atraído por Alexandra!.

La verdad se alzó ante sus ojos con claridad cegadora.

¡A Elizabeth le gustaba Canuto!.

Y fue en ese justo momento, cuando él comprendió también, que se le estaba empezando a romper un poco el corazón.

**0o0o0**

-No voy a darte la razón por mucho que insistas, James. ¡Black se ha vuelto loco!.

James no podía más que sonreír al ver a su adorada pelirroja tan acalorada. ¡Cómo le gustaba verla enfadada!. Adoraba realmente ver cómo sus ojos verdes relucían como zafiros cada vez que se apasionaba con algo, y ahora al parecer, defender a su amiga era un buen motivo para sacar su genio más avasallador.

-Lily, cariño, todos habíamos estado de acuerdo en ir por Alexandra. Queríamos que pasara la Navidad con nosotros, lo sabes.- argumentó intentando no reírse al ver la cara de circunstancias que ponía la gente al verlos pasar en tal guisa- Su secuestro era un hecho.

-¡Pero nadie dijo nada de llevarla colgada boca abajo por más de una manzana!. Es mi amiga y Black lo ha hecho a propósito por habérselo hecho pasar mal en aquél callejón.

-Ah, pero cielo, de eso la culpable es tu amiga. ¿Qué hacía si no sola, en el callejón oscuro más famoso por practicar la magia negra, de esta ciudad?

Esa frase hizo que su chica se quedase callada durante un segundo, lo que le dio alas a él para intentar defender el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Si la situación nos hubiera ocurrido a nosotros dos, contigo como protagonista, créeme que estarías ahora mismo igual que ella- y señaló a su mejor amigo con un dedo- o incluso peor. Ya te hirieron una vez Lils, nunca permitiría de buena gana que hubiera una segunda.

-Eso lo entiendo- adujo ella- sé que Alexandra tendrá que explicarnos algunas cosas, pero eso no le da derecho a Black a tratarla como un objeto. ¿Qué le costaba seguir el plan inicial?. ¡Si lo ideó él!.

-Canuto tiene sangre caliente cariño, y lleva meses sin desfogarse en nada… ¿De verdad piensas que hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad como ésta de divertirse acosta de la persona que más le ha atormentado últimamente?.

Al decir estas palabras, Lily le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro. James no pudo más que gemir _auch_, al no esperarse esa inesperada agresión.

-¿Cómo que diversión?. Esto no es divertido. Es estúpido. Aún no puedo creer que ningún mago nos haya detenido o avisado a aurores para detener nuestro paso. ¡Por favor!. ¡Si se está llevando a cabo un secuestro delante de las narices de medio vecindario!.

-Los aurores persiguen magos oscuros, no magos traviesos que les gustan gastar bromas…- dijo James lentamente, como si fuese una obviedad- y además, jamás nos detendrían, soy un Potter y él un Black, ¿recuerdas?. Nadie puede hacernos daño.

_Excepto una novia furiosa y terca, _pensó segundos después, al volver a sentir un golpe en su cuerpo. _Auch_, volvió a gemir, pero esta vez en el pie. Su preciosa Lily le había clavado un taconcito de su bota en su pobre espinilla.

-Eso ha dolido- gimió él parándose en el acto a la pata coja.- ¿Quieres dejar de pegarme, cariño?.

-¡Cuando dejes de ser tan… arrogante!. ¡Quiero que hables ahora mismo con tu amigo y bajéis a Alexandra de allí arriba!.

-Cariño…

-¡Es mi última palabra, Potter!- adujo ella, cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.

_¡Qué hermosa se pone cuando se enfada!, _suspiró él, aún a la pata coja, _aunque ahora mismo está muy terca. ¿Por qué no me escuchará cuando le hablo? Sirius es el único que puede bajar a Halliwell de allá arriba, y hasta que no llegue a casa no lo hará. Le conocía demasiado bien para saber eso._

-Vamos a hacer una cosa- musitó James poniendo lentamente su pie en el suelo, a mucha distancia de su novia. No quería volver a ser golpeado sin piedad por un tacón asesino- Cuando lleguemos a la mansión, te dejaré interceder por Alexandra ante Sirius.

-¿Acaso piensas que no lo iba a hacer?- sonrió ella taconeando en el suelo impaciente.

Nervioso sin pretenderlo y haciendo caso a su instinto conservador proveniente de su espinilla y de su pie, dio un paso atrás por si acaso.

-Quiero decir que no impediré que intentes llevarte a Alexandra lejos de Sirius durante un buen rato, es más, te apoyaré a mantenerla alejada de mi amigo hasta que él se calme. Sabes perfectamente que cuando Canuto quiere algo…

-No para hasta que lo consigue, os parecéis en eso.

James sonrió.

-Somos merodeadores y muy orgullosos de serlo, cielo.

Lily suspiró dejando su impaciencia a un lado, haciéndole suspirar él y a una parte de su anatomía también.

-Como la haga llorar, o le haga daño de alguna manera, no pienso hablar con ninguno de vosotros hasta que lleguemos al castillo- sentenció la pelirroja con seguridad.

-Lily…- gimió él- Otra vez la ley del silencio no, por favor.

-Avisado estás.

Y de un golpe de cadera, la vio andar hasta acercarse a Peter y a Maddy, para decirle a ésta última algo al oído.

-Genial, Cornamenta, genial. ¿No la querías enfadada? Pues toma...

Enfurruñado consigo mismo, comenzó a pensar en las posibles reacciones de Sirius al llegar a la mansión, y gimió de nuevo de frustración al darse cuenta de la guerra campal que podía iniciarse aquellas Navidades, si no ideaba algo antes.

-Oye Lils, cielo- exclamó dando un par de zancadas para alcanzarla- ¿Qué te parece si en vez de hacer voto de silencio, te cedo mi espinilla para que le des más pataditas?. ¡Soy un buen saco de boxeo!.

**0o0o0**

Con un ploff bastante notorio la verdad, Gideon y Fabian Prewett se aparecieron en el interior de la mansión de los padres de Alice, discutiendo entre ellos, como iba siendo costumbre últimamente en su vida.

-¡Oye! No sé por qué Molly siempre está con las prisas de un lado para el otro, y más teniendo esos monstruitos como hijos a su cargo.

-Esos monstruitos pelirrojos, como tú y yo hermano- adujo Gideon sonriente recordando la carita regordeta de Percy mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su madre.- Lástima estar de misión esta noche, sino podríamos haberla pasado allí calentitos, junto al fuego y los demás.

-Ya, tú lo que querías en verdad era ir a la mansión Potter en un descuido para encontrarte con los famosos merodeadores- le contrarió Fabian alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

Gideon sólo sonrió travieso ante la idea de encontrarse cara a cara con aquel cuarteto de críos bromistas que tanta atención habían llamado.

-¡Si no te conoceré yo ya!

-Le conocemos todos, queridos, al igual que a ti- musitó una voz a su espalda.

Fabian y Gideon dieron un salto, llevándose las manos al pecho al mismo tiempo, de forma dramática.

-¡Querida! Que sustos nos diste…

-…casi nos da un infarto.

Ella negó con un gesto cansino, acercándose a ellos para darles un beso en ambas mejillas, contenta de tenerlos a su lado.

-¿Y tú marido?.

-Fue a acompañar a Augusta Longbottom a su casa, ya conocéis a mi hombre.

-¿Y Alice?

-Ya se fue junto con Frank a casa de los Potter. No sabes cuan aliviada estoy de saberla lejos de aquí ahora que… bueno, que estamos en la lista de los mortífagos- musitó ella con tristeza- primero sus abuelos, y ahora nosotros…

Los hermanos se miraron ahora seriamente, fingiendo un profundo agravio ante sus capacidades.

-¡Pero querida mía!. ¿Acaso crees que os va a pasar algo teniéndonos a nosotros dos aquí junto a ti?. ¡Somos vuestros guardaespaldas!.

-Principiantes…- negó Gideon guiñándole un ojo- en fin, en estos tiempos la seguridad es lo primero, así que con vuestro permiso voy a ir a buscar a tu marido. Quiero teneros a los dos recogidos aquí, bajo nuestra protección.

Fabian asintió, mientras tomando por los hombros a la dueña de la casa, la instaba a ir al salón para prepararle algo calentito que tomar, y así relajarse un poco.

Ninguno de los Prewett vio la sonrisa malvada de la figura encapuchada apostada a pocos metros del lugar. Quizá en ese caso, se hubieran preocupado un poco más por la seguridad de la zona, y no se hubieran separado de esa forma tan tonta. Y más, si tenían en cuenta que aquella figura extraña no estaba sola.

Tal vez entonces hubieran podido cambiar el transcurso de los acontemientos que se les avecinaban.

**0o0o0**

La mansión Potter se alzó ante sus ojos justo cuando decidió parar la marcha. Sin un ápice de remordimiento bajó su varita, mientras dejaba que Halliwell siguiera flotando boca abajo en el lugar. _Ahora es cuando voy a poder a hablar con ella tranquilamente, sin que nadie nos interrumpa, ni siquiera ella misma, _pensó Sirius encantado de la vida de que por primera vez tuviera algo de poder en lo que a Halliwell se refería.

-¿Pasa algo, Canuto?- le preguntó Peter confuso.

-Nada malo, Colagusano. Únicamente que deseo mantener una conversación privada con esta señorita antes de entrar en la casa.

Peter asintió, tomando con fuerza de la mano a su chica para alejarse de la zona de peligro. Maddy no estuvo muy por la labor, pero el asentimiento que vio en los ojos verdes de Lily, le dijo que de momento era mejor dejar creer a Black que él tenía el control de la situación. Así pues, tras echarle una apenada miradita a Alexandra, se encaminó hacia la casa de los padres de James.

-Sirius, ¿crees necesario todo esto?- cuestionó James aún con la amenaza de Lils muy presente en su mente.- ¿No ves que ya la hemos traído a la mansión?. Ya cumplimos el secuestro.

-Aún hay cosas que tenemos que tratar, y ésta es una buena circunstancia. Piensa que diga lo que diga, tendrá que escucharme- comentó Sirius alegre- es mi oportunidad.

-Serás idiota, Black- gruñó Lily plantándose delante de él- Mi amiga no es un mueble más, ni una de tus antiguos ligues que se sometían a tus caprichos con solo levantar un dedo.

Sirius asintió energéticamente.

-Lo sé, pelirroja, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan contento?. ¡Le diga lo que le diga, va a tener que escucharme!. Es un milagro si pensamos que estabamos hablando de Alexandra Halliwell, la chica _no te oigo ni te hago caso por ser un Black arrogante y mujeriego, - _se burló imitando la voz de la joven.

Lils se exasperó al oírle, poniendo nervioso a James. Y no era para menos. ¡Se estaba jugando pasarse casi dos semanas sin oír la dulce voz – en sus momentos buenos claro- de su pelirroja!.

-Tienes cinco minutos- adujo ella no de muy buen humor- En ese tiempo volveré a por mi amiga. Y ojo de ti si ella no se encuentra bien, advertido estás.

-¿Piensas que te tengo miedo?.

-Soy la novia de un merodeador. He aprendido algunos trucos. No quieras ponerme a prueba.

Sirius alzó una ceja intrigado al oírla, mientras la veía marchar majestuosamente. James se quedó un segundo más con él, guiñándole un ojo con alegría. ¡Cómo se le notaba a su Cornamenta que el comentario de la pelirroja le había gustado!.

_No tienen remedio, _pensó el moreno, alzando su vista para contemplar a su tormento personal. Ni siquiera le afectó, la muesca de odio que la loca de Turner le hizo, al pasar por su lado como un volcán en busca de Evans. _Esta mujer está cada día peor, sin lugar a dudas._

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a sacar su varita, jugando un poco con ella, esperando a que el último de sus amigos entrase en la mansión para iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación con su _víctima. _Por suerte, ella había dejado de gritar y patalear hacía unos minutos. _No es nada agradable, intentar mantener una conversación civilizada con alguien que te grita sin razón alguna de peso, _razonó Sirius poniendo carita de niño bueno, _a fin de cuentas, le he hecho un favor a la humanidad secuestrando a Halliwell. Ahora ya podremos pasar unas Navidades tranquilas todos juntos._

Satisfecho con sus pensamientos, dejó de rodar su varita, al ver cómo un entristecido Remus Lupin se _arrastraba_ más que andaba por su derecha, para entrar en la mansión.

-Eh… Remus- musitó preocupado- ¿estás bien?.

El lobito sólo asintió, pero sin pararse a mirarle a los ojos y sin detener su paso. _Oh, oh, aquí ha pasado algo._

-Si no fueras un tonto beduino, ni un mini mago de las cavernas, te hubieras dado cuenta- musitó la voz dulce de Alexandra Halliwell a su espalda.

¿La voz dulce?. Sirius se quiso golpear la cabeza al pensar que Halliwell pudiera tener algo dulce en su piel, y más teniendo ese gesto de contrariedad en el rostro. Bueno, quizás tuviera algún que otro motivo razonable para estar medio enfadada, pero no para llamarle tonto beduino. ¿Qué clase insulto era ese, a todo esto?.

-Perdona que te diga, querida mía, pero yo de tonto no tengo nada, y no te he dado permiso para hablar. Has sido secuestrada, por lo tanto, tienes que escucharme calladita, sin quejas, broncas, ni reproches.

-¿Y vas a dejar ir a tu amigo así?

_Golpe bajo, _pensó él mirándola con furia.

-Ahora hablaré con Lunático- dijo agriamente sin poderlo evitar- pero primero tenemos que dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas. Y sin protestar- añadió al verla abrir la boca para oponerse, cómo no.- ya te diré yo cuando puedes hablar.

La vio suspirar, y sonrió sin poderlo evitar. No pudo resistir recordar las veces que James y él habían discutido sobre su ridículo comportamiento con Evans cada vez que se cruzaba con ella, y lo contento que él parecía tras una pelea con la prefecta de Gryffindor. Ahora estaba empezando a averiguar la razón en su propia piel.

-¿Qué hacías en el callejón Knockturn?- preguntó a bocajarro- Ya sabrás que ese callejón no es nada recomendable para una jovencita estudiante de Hogwarts, y menos en esta noche, donde se supone que la paz, la armonía y la familia van de la mano.

Esperó una respuesta convincente durante unos minutos, pero enseguida vio que Halliwell no estaba por la labor de contestarle nada.

-No vas a bajar de ahí hasta que me respondas. Recuerdo que me dijiste que habías ido a una cita, y que estabas tan nerviosa por ello, que hasta olvidaste coger tu varita, ¿por qué ahora no me lo confirmas?.

Nada.

-Querida Halliwell, sabes que no tengo paciencia y mucho menos contigo- musitó intentando buscar una reacción en ella.- Quiero saber qué hacías en ese callejón y cómo terminaste inconsciente en el suelo. No me moveré de aquí hasta que me respondas.

_Y que tú respuesta sea una que me guste, _se dijo con mirada travieso.

-Bájame de aquí…- susurró ella como única respuesta.

-No.

-Black, bájame, tengo que ir con Remus.

-¿Qué tienes que qué…?.

Sirius abrió los ojos incrédulo al procesar lo que había oído. ¿Irse con Remus?. ¿Eso era lo único que le decía?. _Canuto tranquilo, tú mismo has visto que algo raro le pasaba a tu amigo, ella sólo está preocupada._

_¿Pero por qué se preocupa por Lunático, en vez de por sí misma, ahora que está colgada boca abajo y a tus pies?, _quiso meter cizaña esa voz en su interior que hacía mucho que no oía.

_Eh tú, cállate, ya acepté que ella me gusta, no me des más quebraderos de cabeza, _le advirtió dándose un mini golpecito en la frente.

Lentamente, se acercó a ella. Alzó su mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara, y por qué no, para tocarla. Necesitaba sentirse algo cerca de ella, al menos para ver que le prestaba atención a él… quería que dejase de pensar en su amigo aunque fuera unos minutos.

Pero su reacción, como siempre, le enfureció.

-¡No me toques!.- exclamó casi con miedo.

¿Miedo?.

Ceñudo, y algo dolido aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, alzó su varita y pronunciando un hechizo, la soltó, haciéndola caer al suelo de golpe. Ella gimió, y Sirius no pudo más que sentirse culpable por no haber tenido cuidado al liberarla del encantamiento. Pero su mente ahora era un hervidero de ideas que le mantenían ocupado en otras cosas.

-Remus…- volvió a susurrar ella incorporándose.

_¡Remus!, _exclamó él para sus adentros. _¿Y yo qué?._

-Black, yo…- rectificó ella alzando sus ojos, para mirarle fijamente a la cara- lo de antes, no quería que…

-Tranquila, sé que no soportas mi toque.-dijo con voz ronca- Lo más gracioso, es que ni siquiera sé porqué me desprecias tanto, ni por qué me molesto en secuestrarte sabiendo todo esto.

Vio cómo ella quería abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se lo impidió. No quería saber nada.

-¿Pero sabes qué, Halliwell?- preguntó guardando su varita en su túnica y acercándose a ella hasta quedar a tres milímetros de su rostro.

-No… no me…

Sirius asintió.

-No, tranquila, no te tocaré, pero que te quede clara una cosa. Soy un merodeador, y tú eres mi rehén. No sé que hay en tu mente, ni por qué te encanta alejarme de ti, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir.

-¿Qué?

-Pronto lo verás.

Y sin que ella se lo esperase, la besó en la mejilla cálidamente antes de caminar alegre hacia la casa.

Halliwell no sabía con quién estaba tratando, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Nunca daba su palabra en vano, y más cuando se trataba de su faceta merodeadora.

A fin de cuentas todos sabían, que lo que Sirius Black quería, lo conseguía.

**0o0o0**

-Black es idiota, completamente, no va a cambiar.

-Cariño, no es bueno espiar a la gente- adujo James a su lado, asomado también a la ventana, con la mirada fija en las dos figuras que discutían fuera.

-Ya, ¿y qué es lo que tú estás haciendo entonces, querido?.

-Averiguar si voy a tener que estar dos semanas sin oír tu dulce voz- contestó simplemente- Eso no es espiar, esto es velar por mi bienestar.

Negando ante la posibilidad de razonar con su chico, Lily volvió a posar sus ojos verdes en el cristal de la ventana, deseando que pasaran ya los cinco minutos que le había dado a Black para hablar a solas con su amiga.

Por la postura tensa del merodeador, podía intuir que nada bueno saldría de aquella conversación clandestina. Es más, si por ella fuera, estaría casi convencida de que Alexandra estaba más atenta a mirar hacia la puerta de la mansión, que a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo Black.

-¡Eh!- exclamó ella con los puños apretados minutos después, al ver cómo su amiga caía al suelo sin delicadeza alguna.

-Bien hecho, Canuto- alabó James.

¡Zas!

-¡Auch!- gimió el chico, al sentir otro taconazo en su espinilla- ¡Lily!. ¡Eso duele!.

-Pues no te alegres demasiado. Tú amigo es un bruto- explicó ella furiosa- ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarla caer de aquella forma?. ¿Dónde está su faceta de galante merodeador?.

-¿Y dónde está la delicadeza de _tu amiga- _pinchó él acariciando su pie nuevamente- al rechazar el toque de _mi amigo _de forma tan brusca también?.

Lily suspiró sulfurada no queriendo reconocer que su chico tenía razón. Fue a abrir la boca para argumentarlo, cuando se oyó un sonido de aparición en la cocina.

-Vaya, tenemos visita- musitó James con fastidio- voy a perderme lo mejor, al parecer.

Y relatando, fue hacia la cocina cojeando un poco, mientras Lily seguía observando la escena que estaba llevándose a cabo en el patio.

Incrédula creyó ver en Sirius Black un gesto de dolor por un segundo, pero enseguida cambió de opinión al ver cómo el gesto del merodeador más seductor de Hogwarts, cambiaba a simple contrariedad. _No tiene remedio este chico, sin duda._

-Lily, cariño, es mi primo- musitó James ilusionado corriendo hacia ella- Ven, quiero que le conozcas, crecimos juntos, es casi como un hermano para mí, igual que Sirius.

_Espero que no sea tan revoltoso como él, _pensó ella en broma, alejándose de la ventana. Prefería conocer al primo de James, antes de contemplar como terminaba el asunto de Alexandra y Black. Luego ya les preguntaría qué había pasado, para sí saber si seguir adelante con su voto de silencio o no.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio de a dónde se dirigía, ya que al salir del salón, casi se chocó con una figura vestida de negro delante suya.

-James, así que esta es tu preciosa Lilian Evans…

Aquella voz, hizo que Lily levantase la mirada de golpe. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en él, y pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

Estaba contemplando al primo de James. Pero no sólo eso. Él era el mismo hombre que días atrás, la salvó de que un coche la atropellase, y el mismo que la besó haciéndola sentir confusa respecto a lo que sentía por su novio.

¡Era un mortífago, por Merlín!.

_No, no puede ser, _se dijo temblando, _imposible._

-Lils, cariño, te presentó a Rigel, mi primo.

-Encantado de conocerte, pelirroja- acaeció él acercándose a ella.

_No, encantado no, ya nos conocemos, _quiso gritar ella, _es el mortífago que me besó. No puede ser tu primo._

Pero lo era, y la conciencia de ello le jugó una mala pasada.

Terminó desmayándose entre los brazos de su novio, ante la mirada de pánico de éste de pensar que a su pelirroja le había pasado algo.

Y tanto que le había pasado algo…

Acababa de meterse en un buen lío.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, después de tres meses más o menos vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, ¿qué os pareció?.**

**Supongo que muchos ya dejasteis de leerme, al tardarme tanto en escribir capítulos nuevos, pero creedme que no lo hago aposta, escribo según me viene la inspiración. Y según tengo menos trabajo en el curro que tengo. Voy por etapas parece. Intentaré no dejar sin terminar la historia.**

**Agradecería que me comentaseis cositas, para saber por dónde queréis que enfoque los siguientes capítulos. Y qué personaje tenga mayor protagonismo.**

**Yo particularme he odiado a la pobre Eli en este capi xD pero pronto entenderéis lo que le pasa, no la odiéis vosotros también.**

**Un abrazo, y gracias a quién me esté leyendo ahora.**

**xxlizzie  
**


	51. Tú no eres James

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, la histora es mía. Únicamente disfruto mucho metiéndome en la piel de los personajes y darles un poquito de vida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 45: Tú no eres James**

* * *

La única noche del año en la que todo tenía que ser paz, armonía y amor, comenzaba con mal pie. Peter Pettigrew era consciente de ello, sentado a la mesa de los Potter, observando las miradas nerviosas que más de uno de sus amigos se lanzaban entre sí entre plato y plato.

-Ratita, ¿no quieres más?- le preguntó su novia, mirándole ella también con el ceño fruncido.

Él simplemente negó, sin apartar la vista de sus mejores amigos.

Hacía diez minutos que se habían sentado a la mesa, tras la llegada del primo de James a la mansión. Todos se habían quedado asombrados al ver a la fiera de Lily Evans desmayándose sin razón. Incluso Halliwell, aún entrando casi a rastras en la mansión, se había quedado quieta al ver a una de sus amigas en los brazos de su novio.

-Han sido secuelas del incidente que ella tuvo- había comentado el padre de James con serenidad minutos después de que Lily despertase.- Se repondrá enseguida, no os preocupéis.

Y así había sido. Una muy pálida Lily Evans despertaba minutos después en el regazo de James, mirando atónita a todos lados sin entender lo que le había sucedido.

-Aquí hay algo que no me gusta- musitó en voz baja, haciendo que su novia se tensase al oírle.

Y no era de extrañar sentir aquella preocupación, Peter era consciente de que algo malo iba a suceder y era eso lo que le hacía estar alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Rigel?- preguntó Remus con voz modulada queriendo relajar un poco la tensión.

El recién llegado mostró una fugaz sonrisa.

-Estudiando y aprendiendo nuevas formas de defensa mágica- comentó con tranquilidad obviando la mirada ceñuda que le dedicaba su tío- En estos tiempos, es mejor prevenir que curar.

Sirius asintió enfáticamente echando furtivas miradas hacia la entrada del pasillo, por la que esperaba ver llegar de un momento a otro a su rehén. Peter no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo al ver en su expresión una determinación férrea a lograr lo que deseaba con respecto a su amiga.

-¿Y vosotros qué tal en la escuela?- preguntó Rigel- ¿Alguna broma interesante que hayáis hecho últimamente?.

Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron unos a otros, temiendo que alguna de las chicas presentes comentase algo referido al secuestro que acaban de organizar. Conociéndolas, aquella posibilidad era más bien un hecho irrefutable. Extrañados se quedaron al ver que tanto Elizabeth y como Lili miraban muy interesadas el plato de su cena sin comentar nada. Cosa nada normal en ellas, la verdad.

-¿Ese silencio quiere decir que habéis tramado algo que no se puede contar delante de todos?- insistió el primo de James mirando risueño a su tío.

-Todo puede ser- contestó Sirius misteriosamente alzando sus cejas.

Nadie más dijo nada, se dedicaron a cenar en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Esta noche se presenta rara, muy rara, _sentenció Peter para sí mismo sin poder evitar sentir que algo malo pasaría. Al menos eso parecía.

**0o0o0**

Había llegado la hora.

Alphard Black lo supo nada más se apareció en la entrada de la mansión y oyó ruidos de batalla. Al parecer su intuición había sido acertada, la lástima había sido no haber logrado llegar antes para echar una mano.

Suspirando sacó su varita y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera posible. Sabía que probablemente no saldría vivo de aquella, pero no le importaba. Su tiempo ya había pasado y estaba contento con lo que había logrado.

_Sobre todo porque sé que mi muchacho estará preparado para enfrentarse al mundo con mi ayuda, cuando ya no esté, _pensó sin poder evitar recordar la vez que más triste había visto a Sirius Black.

**-Flashback-**

_Últimamente necesitaba tomarse una copa de su cerveza de mantequilla favorita para poder conciliar el sueño. Sabía que el mundo mágico estaba sufriendo una inminente guerra y mucho se temía que no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a ella. Sabía que lo esencial para poder oponerse a una fuerza oscura era que todos se mostrasen unidos y cooperasen juntos, pero él mismo reconocía que aquello era imposible. Era un ejemplo de ello, ya que su propia familia le había repudiado injustamente._

_-Te estás volviendo un viejo tonto- se recriminó suspirando mientras bebía un trago profundamente- Pensar en cosas pasadas ya no sirve para nada._

_Intentó dejar la mente en blanco sin pensar en nada cuando un ruido en la entrada del local le sobresaltó, haciendo girar su vista hacia el extraño individuo que acababa de cruzar las puertas con brusquedad. Llevaba una túnica negra empapada y su rostro oculto. Era evidente que parecía que se escondía y que estaba muy alterado._

"_No es asunto mío" pensó Alphard intentando concentrarse en su bebida y fue a beber un sorbo más cuando se quedó paralizado al ver que el recién llegado caminaba hacia él rápidamente. Abrió la boca para increparle por interrumpirle cuando descubrió quién había debajo de aquella túnica._

_-¡Sirius!- exclamó levantándose en el acto._

_El muchacho no respondió, se quedó parado mirándole fijamente. Al verle más cerca, Alphard descubrió entre sus manos un trozo de fotografía arrugada._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?._

_-Ya no tengo familia, tío, sólo eso- musitó con voz ronca sentándose a su lado- Oficialmente ya no pertenezco a la familia Black, me borraron del tapiz._

_Al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas de su sobrino, se quedó un momento parado sin saber qué decir. Sabía que Walburga era a veces un poco extremista, pero rechazar de esa forma a uno de sus hijos era algo que nunca había esperado ver._

_Observó durante un minuto como el joven Sirius Black miraba detenidamente una fotografía maltrecha, con los puños apretados._

_-¿Por qué tu madre haría eso, hijo?._

_-Soy una deshonra para el apellido Black según dicen, y todo por no apoyar su estúpida teoría contra los muggles, y los sangre sucia. Como si ser un mago nos hiciera estar por encima de los demás- comentó sarcástico- Simplemente colmé el vaso y ahora ya no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir. Para ellos es como si yo no existiera._

_Ambos se quedaron callados asimilando en silencio lo que aquello suponía. Alphard reconocía que su familia era un tanto especial, pero rechazar de esa forma a su propio hijo era algo que él no pensaba dejar pasar como si nada. Quiso abrir la boca para decirle que él lo arreglaría todo cuando vio cómo su sobrino observaba con expresión contenida la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos._

_Se inclinó ante él para ver cómo un par de chiquillos reía y jugaba en un patio. Eran Sirius y Regulus Black semanas antes de que éste último entrara en Hogwarts y fuera elegido para la casa Slytherin. Una de las últimas veces que les vio reír juntos como hermanos._

_-Le perdí, tío- musitó Sirius tristemente- Quise protegerle y no me di cuenta que quién necesitaba protección era yo. Ya no tengo nada._

_-Me tienes a mí, y tienes a tus amigos- le animó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Vamos muchacho._

_-¿A dónde?._

_-A darle de qué hablar a la familia Black, se arrepentirán de esto. Ya lo creo._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió como un viejo enloquecido recordando la mirada ofendida de Walburga y de Orión cuando les cantó en su cara lo idiotas que eran rechazando de aquello forma a su primogénito. Bien sabía que aquello le había costado su lugar en el clan Black, pero le daba igual. Si su sobrino había sido expulsado del tapiz, Alphard sabía que no pintaba nada que él estuviera.

_Al menos financieramente Sirius estará protegido cuando yo ya no esté, es un alivio_, se dijo respirando profundamente cuando oyó horrorizado el grito de _avada kedavra _en el piso superior de la mansión. _Maldita sea, llego demasiado tarde._

Ya no lo pensó más. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas intentando minimizar los daños que hubieran podido ocasionar.

_Sirius Black esto va por ti._

**0o0o0**

Gritos y voces por todas partes peleaban en su cabeza, amenazándola con perder sus nervios. Demasiado tiempo sin tomar la poción era lo que le ocasionaba que ahora las emociones de todos los presentes en la casa y de más allá, se metieran en su mente para torturarla._ Quiero que pare de una vez, no quiero seguir con esto. Ojalá pudiera dejar de tener este don, que alguien me ayude por favor._

Alexandra gimió sin poderlo evitar enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Tentada estuvo de llamar a Rodolphus y tocarle para dejar de sentir. En el callejón Knocturn dónde Black y los demás la habían encontrado había atisbado por primera vez la posibilidad de librarse para siempre de sentir las emociones de los demás, y la había desaprovechado por miedo ante lo desconocido.

_Miedo no, por tus amigos y por él… por Black._

Se llamó tonta al recordar al joven moreno de ojos grises azulados. Tampoco podía olvidar la expresión de tristeza que se había formado en la facción de su compañero Gryffindor aquella noche. Al parecer que ella se mostrase compasiva con Remus le había dolido más de lo que podría sospechar.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía haber hecho ella?. Había sentido cómo el corazón de Remus Lupin se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Acaso no tenía que haber reaccionado?. ¿Tenía que permitir que él sufriera?.

-Esto es una locura- gimió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- No puedo seguir torturándome con los sentimientos de los demás, hasta que yo no pueda dejar de sentir este dolor.

Quiso gritar para dejar pasar su frustración cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y pasaba dentro con una taza humeante en las manos.

-Querida, perdona que haya tardado en venir a darte esto- musitó Harold Potter dejando la taza en la mesilla. - Acabo de recibir una carta de Dumbledore pidiéndome que te la diera nada más llegarás, pero con la visita de mi sobrino y de los chicos lo olvidé. Espero que te haga sentir mejor.

Con ternura acarició su frente antes de salir de la habitación dejándola de nuevo a oscuras.

Ansiosa Alexandra se incorporó y bebió de un trago la poción cerrando los ojos fuertemente. El roce de la mano del patriarca de los Potter casi había hecho que gritara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto dolor, pena y ansias de venganza en nadie. Por lo visto, el papa de James aún no había superado la pérdida de su mujer a manos de los mortífagos que tanto dolor estaban causando.

Al terminar de beberse su medicina, se tumbo de nuevo en la cama sabiendo que aún pasarían unas horas antes de que hiciera efecto en su cuerpo. Unas horas más y podría volver a sentirse tranquila, al menos por unos días más.

Quizá si intentaba descansar un poco podría pensar en qué hacer ahora que estaba atrapada en la mansión Potter. Sabía que Sirius Black no dejaría que se marchara así como así después de su ridículo secuestro, y a decir verdad ella tampoco quería marcharse. Sus amigos se encontraban allí y lo estarían durante las próximas dos semanas. Ella nunca había pasado una Navidad rodeada de gente que quisiera y que respetara y por una vez en su vida quería probarlo y ver qué se sentía disfrutando aquél tiempo mágico rodeada de sus amigos.

Quizás incluso podría encontrar algún hueco para hablar a solas con Remus. Si de ella dependía, no le dejaría seguir sufriendo tontamente.

**0o0o0**

Desesperada ante la falta de noticias, así se sentía Marlene dudando de qué hacer. Había intentando por todos los medios conectar con su marido para saber dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, pero no lo había logrado. Al parecer nadie sabía nada, y eso la estaba sacando de quicio.

Tras intentarlo todo, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir a la calle e investigar en los barrios muggles. Su lado mágico le decía que su marido estaba en medio de alguna batalla contra los mortífagos y le daba pánico no estar con él para ayudarle. Siempre habían ido juntos a las contiendas y pensar que él estaba solo luchando contra quién sabía qué era algo que no podía soportar.

Decidida a investigar lo que estaba sucediendo, la joven de ojos castaños fue a coger su túnica y sus cosas, cuando oyó un ligero plof en la planta baja de la casa dejándola paralizada durante unos segundos. A continuación comenzó a oír ruidos de frascos de cristales rotos, lo que la llevó a pensar que alguien se encontraba en la habitación de pociones donde guardaban todas las pócimas.

-¿Mac?- susurró Marlene agarrando con fuerza su varita.

Su intuición le decía que sólo su marido conocía la entrada al cuarto de las pociones, pero le parecía raro que si fuera él no hubiera ido primero a visitarla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba todo el día sin saber nada él. _Como sea un mortífago y le haya hecho daño, no respondo de mis actos._

Furiosa ante tal posibilidad, fue hasta allí veloz pero cautamente. Su entrenamiento como futura auror la había hecho ser sigilosa cuando la situación lo requería, y para pillar a un intruso el factor sorpresa era importante. Inspiró hondo un par de veces antes de entrar en la estancia con la varita en alto. Se quedó paralizada cuando se encontró a su chico agachado en unos de los armarios buscando frenéticamente un frasco del interior.

-¡Mac!- gritó ella yendo a su lado con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Él se incorporó enseguida atrayéndola a sus brazos en un gesto natural, producto del cariño y del amor que se tenían. Marlene suspiró fuertemente sintiéndose a salvo ahora que estaba junto a él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado cariño?- preguntó acariciando con ternura un corte que tenía en una de sus cejas.- ¿Dónde has estado?.

-Luchando contra mortífagos cielo, tenemos que volver. Fabian y Gideon Prewett están en peligro.

-¿Los hermanos Prewett, pero no estaban ellos vigilando a…?.

-Sí, y por lo que he podido ver ya han matado al matrimonio que estaban protegiendo, Gideon estaba malherido y Fabian inconsciente. Yo mismo hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por Alphard Black, que entró en la mansión distrayendo a los mortífagos. Aunque su acto le costó que ahora le estén torturando a él. Tengo que volver y ayudarles.

Ella tembló entre sus brazos, sabiendo lo que aquello podía significar. Sabía que su marido se había arriesgado mucho marchándose de allí en busca de una poción que le hiciera salvar su vida y la de sus amigos de la Orden. Una parte muy egoísta de su interior quería exigirle que no fuera para poder protegerle y que no saliera malparado pero sabía que no podía. Era su trabajo y su vida. Ayudar a los muggles era su razón de ser y nada cambiaba eso, ni siquiera su amor.

-Está bien cielo, consigamos esa poción y vamos hacia allá.

-Cariño, no quiero que…

Marlene le silenció besándole en los labios cálidamente. Mac nunca la pondría en peligro a propósito, pero al igual que ella no podía detenerle para que no fuera a luchar, él tampoco podría hacer que ella se quedara en casa esperándole. Eso lo leyó fácilmente en los ojos de su mujer, pues lo único que hizo fue sonreír antes de coger la poción que buscaba y desaparecerse de allí con rumbo a la mansión que estaba siendo atacada.

Pasara lo que pasara aquella noche, estarían juntos, y eso era lo único que ambos querían en aquellos momentos.

**0o0o0**

Carne quemada y gritos de horror. Severus Snape no podía dejar de oír los gritos de los muggles que había torturado y matado aquella noche. Ya no le importaba si había sido hacía unos cuantos minutos, segundos u horas. Había dado el paso definitivo, ya era un mortífago por completo y su corazón sangraba ante ese hecho.

Bellatrix, una vez que hubo visto lo quería ver en el novato, se marchó del lugar, dejándole solo para que terminara su hazaña. Y así solo había acabado con la vida de ocho muggles, que no habían hecho nada malo, sólo estar en el lugar equivocado el día menos propicio para ello.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban mientras veía las llamas consumir el local donde instantes antes había estado. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó la palabra por la que muchos de los mortífagos se morían por decir cada vez que salían a la caza de gente inferior como los muggles. _Morsmordre_. La señal de que las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso se habían cumplido.

Snape sabía por parte de Lucius y de Evan que ver en el cielo aquella marca era lo mejor que a un iniciado le podía pasar, porque eso demostraba que ya estaba a un paso de cumplir sus sueños realidad, sus ambiciones y deseos que estaban más allá de lo que estudiaban en Hogwarts y de lo que vivían día a día. Siempre había pensado que el sentimiento estaba sobreestimado, pero ahora veía que se equivocaba. Completamente. Nada le había preparado para esto.

-Enhorabuena Sev- le felicitó la voz de Evan Rosier a su espalda dándole una palmada fuerte.- Me crucé con Bella y me ha confesado que lo has hecho estupendamente. Ya eres un digno compañero de nuestra causa. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, amigo mío.

El muchacho de Slytherin ni se inmutó. Simplemente se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Tenía mucho en lo que reflexionar. Su vida había dado un giro de más de noventa grados en una sola noche, y no sabía cómo podía continuar a partir de ahora. El Severus Snape que había convivido con él los últimos dieciséis años era una pálida sombra del joven que iba a ser, y todo gracias a una decisión tomada en menos de un minuto.

Su destino acababa de empezar y ya no le quedaba más remedio que continuar hacia delante. Un nuevo Snape había renacido y ya nada sería igual en su vida.

**0o0o0**

Remus Lupin observaba las estrellas arrebujado en una manta, para cubrirse del frío que hacía a medianoche. Había salido hacía un rato para despejar su mente, y no había sido capaz de sanar sus heridas. El nombre de Elizabeth estaba grabado en su cabeza y en su piel a fuego, y sabía que era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, y más sabiendo que la tenía a pocos metros de allí, durmiendo apaciblemente en una de las camas de invitados.

Muchas veces en los últimos años se había quedado a dormir allí tras una salida en grupo con sus amigos, y nunca antes había deseado estar más lejos del lugar para dejar de pensar. Sentía que no podía respirar bien cuando recordaba la mirada dolida de Elizabeth ante el hecho de que Sirius se sintiera atraído por Alexandra.

Nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado que una situación así podría pasarle. ¿Quién le iba a preparar ante el hecho de saber que uno de sus mejores amigos era el amor platónico de la chica que él amaba?. Era una locura si quiera pensarlo. Sobre todo por los celos que aquél hecho deberían producirle, y que no llegaba a sentir.

Dolor sí, mucho. Ganas de llorar también. Impotencia quizás, pero no celos. No podía culpar a Sirius de que todas las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Tenía que reconocer que su amigo era en cierta manera atractivo, muy peligroso e inteligente. Unas cualidades que le hacían muy sexy ante los ojos de cualquiera chica, y Elizabeth era una de las mejores personas que él conocía.

Ambos harían buena pareja.

Y quizás era eso lo que más le dolía, se dijo Remus cabizbajo. Sirius era todo lo que él no era. Tenía dinero, contactos, seguridad en sí mismo. Estaba convencido que junto a Canuto nadie podría hacer daño nunca a Elizabeth, cosa que él no podía asegurar, sobre todo si se encontraba con ella en luna llena. Su pequeño problema peludo era su maldición y era la razón de que nunca podría llevar una vida normal.

Saber que a su Eli le gustaba Sirius era sólo una verdad más que tenía que aceptar y comprender, nada más. Ojalá su corazón le hiciera caso a la razón.

-Remus, amigo, ¿qué haces aquí tan solito?.

No se giro al oír las palabras de James, ni a sentir cómo se sentaba a su lado. Ambos estaban en el tejado de la mansión. Tácitamente los cuatro merodeadores habían acordado que cuando subieran allí era para estar a solas y tranquilos con sus pensamientos. Era evidente que si James había subido era porqué él también tenía algo contra lo que luchar y vencer.

-No, no te vayas- le pidió el joven con lentes apoyando sus brazos en las piernas, mientras observaba el paisaje que les rodeaba con cariño.- Sé qué te pasa algo Remus, te conozco. No eres el mismo desde que volvimos del callejón Knocturn. Tu mente está en otra parte.

-Digamos que he comprendido algo que estoy intentando aceptar- contestó pasados unos minutos.- A veces el querer a alguien complica las cosas más de lo necesario, Cornamenta.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Elizabeth?.

El lobito asintió poniéndose en pie. Sus ojos miel habían perdido el brillo que les caracterizaba y eso a James no le gustó nada. Quiso decir algo que consolara a su amigo, o al menos que le ayudara a sentirse mejor, pero impotente le vio marcharse lentamente.

-Estaré bien, Jamsie- le dijo antes de iniciar la bajada a la casa- Además ya es Navidad, quizás ocurra algún milagro. ¿Quién sabe?.

**0o0o0**

Más feliz que una niñita con un caramelo nuevo, así de contenta y excitada se sentía Bellatrix Lestrange mientras caminaba por una villa muggle, hiriendo y matando a todos aquellos con los que se encontraba. No le importaba ni su edad, condición ni sexo. Muggle que veía, muggle que caía ante ella, y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentirse poderosa. Haber visto cómo el novato más esquivo, como lo había sido Severus Snape hasta aquella noche, torturaba a sangre fría, le había hecho desear usar su propia varita para sembrar el caos y la desgracia allá donde pisara y lo estaba haciendo con gran placer.

Sabía que su amo estaría muy orgulloso de ella y de los suyos. Causar destrucción y pánico una de los noches más _absurdamente pacíficas_ del año, la hacían sentirse dichosa. Excitada. Lamentaba no tener cerca a su prometido parar terminar de culminar la noche que tan maravillosa estaba siendo.

_Habrá tiempo después para ello, _pensó Bella girando en círculos mientras reía estridentemente. Sabía que muchos podrían pensar que estaba loca, pero eso a ella le daba igual. Ya tenía fama de extravagante, que pensarán que era peligrosa estaba más que bien, la verdad.

Giró por una esquina persiguiendo a un muggle que corría desesperado, cuando se encontró en sus narices a un encapuchado que la miraba a los ojos fijamente. Frunció los labios cuando le reconoció sin poderlo evitar. Mucho se temía que su diversión estaba a punto de acabar.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, es hora de volver a casa- musitó Mcnair taladrándola con la mirada, mientras acababa con la vida del muggle que ella había perseguido con un solo movimiento de varita.

-Pero me lo estaba pasando bien- susurró ella frunciendo los labios en un puchero que a muchos hombres les parecería atractivo, de no ser por su mirada malvada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Órdenes del Señor Tenebroso- argumentó otra vez apareciendo detrás señalando la marca que todos tenían en su antebrazo y la que ondeaba en el cielo.- Nos llama. ¿No irás a negarte a ir, verdad?.

-Como si no lo supieras, Rigel- le escupió ella mirándole ferozmente.

No soportaba que nadie pusiera en duda cuáles eran sus obligaciones.

-Os veré allí entonces. No lleguéis tarde.

Y sin dar una mirada atrás, Bellatrix Black comenzó a caminar con un rumbo fijo, emocionada ante lo que se avecinaba. Su instinto le decía que su Señor le recompensaría por todo lo que había logrado en una noche para la causa.

**0o0o0**

En su cama, Elizabeth Turner daba vueltas y más vueltas sin poderlo evitar. Su mente bullía de actividad, buscando la mejor manera para alejar de una vez por todas a Alexandra Halliwell de los merodeadores, pero seguía sin encontrar nada que ayudará a su propósito.

Durante la cena que habían tenido horas atrás, había temido ver aparecer a la causante de los quebraderos de cabeza que sentía, sobre todo por la posible reacción de Black y de Remus. Por suerte eso no había sucedido. Para muchos de sus amigos había significado una preocupación al no ver a la morena aparecer para cenar con ellos, para ella había sido un alivio.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era poner en marcha un plan que cumpliera con sus expectativas y sus planes. No podía permitir que Halliwell comenzara a salir con Remus, o con Black. Sería un desastre. Ya era malo que Lily hubiera comenzado algo con Potter, pero que otra de sus amigas se uniera a un merodeador sería un desastre. Una locura.

Eli se giro en la cama por undécima vez frustrada, porque no se le ocurría nada. Quería pensar en algo que causará una brecha entre los merodeadores y Alexandra, pero no quería hacerles daño, por eso, no lograba encontrar una solución con facilidad. ¿Cómo se le rompía a una amiga el corazón, con el pretexto de hacerlo por su bien?. Lily la mataría si supiera lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?.

-Intentar dormirte estaría bien, cariño.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama al oír la voz risueña de la pelirroja en la que recién estaba pensando. Llevó una de su mano al corazón para intentar controlar su latido. Desde el ataque que había sufrido, y tras la muerte de su madre, cualquier acercamiento inesperado la alteraba y no se lo podía permitir. _No pienses en Rosier y en los suyos, _se ordenó enojada.

-Lilian Evans, cielo, no me asustes de este modo. Casi me da algo.

-Una pequeña regañina es lo que merecerías que te diera, y no lo voy a hacer- comentó ella risueña, lanzándose de un golpe a la cama de su amiga como un torbellino.

-¡Auch!- Gimió la castaña mirándola con cara de pocos amigos-Eso duele.

La pelirroja río abrazando a su amiga con cariño. Por un mini segundo, Eli se tensó ante el abrazo de su mejor amiga. Tras lo que le había pasado, no soportaba que nadie la tocase, menos Remus claro. Pero ahora el chico de ojos miel que ella apreciaba tanto estaba colgado por Alexandra y no querría abrazarla nunca más. Apretó los puños con rabia, aceptando el cariño de su mejor amiga, cerrando los ojos dispuesta a relajarse.

No podía permitir que sus miedos recién descubiertos la bloquearan.

-Eli cielo, te conozco, sé que algo te pasa- comenzó a decir Lily taladrándola con la mirada clara de sus ojos verdes- Sé que los chicos me han ocultado algo que te ha pasado y no soy capaz de pensar qué puede ser. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es de que sufres, y me gustaría poder ayudarte.

-Si quieres ayudarme, habla con James y convéncele para que él a su vez hable con los otros merodeadores para que se alejen de Halliwell. Así me harías feliz.

Eli se negó a sentirse culpable al ver cómo su amiga se cruzaba de brazos para mirarla más fijamente aún tras oírla.

-¿Aún sigues con eso?.

-Halliwell no saldrá ni con Black, ni con Remus- _No lo permitiré.- _¿No ves que es lo que ella ha perseguido todo el curso?. Hasta este año, dormíamos todas en el mismo cuarto, y no nos dirigió casi la palabra. Casualmente en este curso nos habla, se ha hecho amiga nuestra y resulta que dos de los merodeadores pierden la baba por ella. ¿No te parece extraño?.

-Sabes que no es así. Alexandra no ha hecho nada de…

-Lils- la cortó- Sé de lo que hablo. Conozco todas las artimañas femeninas que existen. Por algo crecí con Rosemund Turner.

Sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte al recordar la última mirada que su madre le dirigió al morir ante sus ojos.

-Ella me ha enseñado muy bien, y no voy a dejar que sus enseñanzas caigan en balde ahora que ella ya no está.

-Eli, no tienes que buscar una manera para lograr que Remus y Black…

La pelirroja se interrumpió al ver cómo los ojos de su mejor amiga se llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas. Fue entonces cuando comprendió la tristeza que había tras aquellas palabras que había pronunciado.

-¿Ahora que ella no está, has dicho?- preguntó Lily con suavidad- ¿Acaso ella está…?.

-Murió Lils. Mi padrastro la mató- masculló con rabia omitiendo el detalle de haberlo tenido que presenciar- Y unos mortífagos le mataron a él después, hiriéndome a mí en el proceso. He estado en la casa de Remus con sus padres, recuperándome hasta hoy. Era la primera vez que salía a la calle desde el ataque.

Jadeó sin poderlo evitar al sentir como Lily la abrazaba con fuerza, queriendo demostrarle todo su amor y cariño de amiga con ese gesto. Eli se dejo abrazar sabiendo qué necesitaba de ese consuelo. Aún se le hacía increíble pensar que nunca más vería a su madre. Haber vivido con Remus los últimos días había sido como una panacea para ella ante el dolor, ahora lejos de él, todo lo malo volvía a herirla y no sabía si estaba preparada para dejarlo salir.

No le había contado ni a Lils, ni a Remus el verdadero ataque que había sufrido a manos de los mortífagos. Si de ella dependía, nadie nunca sabría que su condición de mujer había sido mancillado de aquella forma tan cruel. No quería ver en sus ojos compasión, ni ningún sentimiento parecido.

Necesitaba seguir adelante, y para ello le hacía falta una causa. Impedir que Alexandra se liara con uno de los merodeadores sería lo que la motivara a seguir.

-Cariño, lo siento tanto…- susurraba Lily dándole todo tu apoyo- No puedo ni imaginar por lo que pueda estar pasando ahora.

-Necesito estar sola, sólo eso- aceptó separándose de ella mirándola con ternura- Déjame ahora sola un rato, pero no te alejes mucho ¿sí?.

-Somos amigas, y sé que Alice y Alexandra también te apoyarán.

-Yo no quiero que…

Lily Evans la silenció guiñándole un ojo tranquila, mientras besaba su mejilla antes de salir del dormitorio para darle la intimidad que intuía que su amiga necesitaba. Elizabeth suspiró tumbándose de nuevo en la cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba un aliciente para no derrumbarse, y para bien o para mal, lo había encontrado.

Lástima que su propósito tuviera que ser ir en contra de una de sus mejores amigas.

**0o0o0**

Una, dos, tres horas. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado tumbado en el tejado de su casa tras ver marchar a Remus de allí. Aún en su conciencia batallaba la lucha de saber que al lobito le pasaba algo que estaba haciéndole daño, y se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarle.

_Estoy casi seguro que el principal problema de Lunático es el amor que siente por Eli, y si mi intuición merodeadora no está muy mal encaminada, algo me dice que en el secuestro de Halliwell ha ido mal algún cabo suelto. Sino Remus no tendría esa expresión tan triste en su rostro._

Confuso James Potter alzó su mirada y escrudiñó el paisaje que rodeaba su mansión con melancolía. Pocos meses habían pasado desde que él había estado allí en ese mismo lugar, esperando para salir de viaje con su madre y su padre. Sin ir más lejos, el año anterior por Navidades habían disfrutado juntos los tres de unas semanas en la montaña. Felices y en familia, como debía ser.

Aquella Navidad no estarían juntos, su madre ya no estaba, aunque tenía que reconocer que no todo era malo. Su Lily era su novia, y estaba allí con él a su lado, al igual que sus amigos. Había perdido en el camino alguien importante como lo era la persona que le dio la vida y le enseñó a ser el muchacho que ahora era, pero había encontrado en cambio otras cosas por las que merecía la pena luchar y seguir adelante.

_Y por mis amigos lo voy a dar todo, _decidió mientras le brillaban los ojos tras el cristal de sus gafas, _no sé lo que le pasará a Remus, pero lo averiguaré y lograré que se sienta bien. Incluso puedo pedirle ayuda a mi pelirroja para que ella hable con Turner, y propicien un acercamiento romántico._

Satisfecho ante el curso de acción planteado, James se levantó cogiendo impulso dispuesto a dormir el resto de la noche como un bebé. Necesitaba conciliar unas poquitas horas de sueño para prepararse ante el día que se avecinaba.

Fue a guiar sus pasos hasta la escalerilla que llevaba al piso inferior, cuando vio en el camino principal de entrada, la figura de una persona cruzar descuidadamente el patio, rumbo a la laguna que su padre y él años atrás habían ayudado a mantener y reformar. Reconocería aquella figura en todas partes.

Al parecer su amada pelirroja se sentía tan inquieta como él para poder dormir, y había decidido salir a pasear un rato antes de irse a la comida.

-Bueno Jamsie, esto retrasa un poco tus planes de irte a dormir- se dijo con sorna sonriendo traviesamente, dispuesto a seguir a su novia hacia el lago- quizás unos besos y arrumacos de Lily Evans me hagan soñar cosas interesantes esta noche.

Y riendo en voz baja comenzó a bajar por la escalerilla, sin fijarse en que en el lago se hallaba otra figura, encapuchada de negro de pies a cabeza, esperando tranquilamente la llegada de la propia Lily Evans.

**0o0o0**

Sentado en su despacho Rodolphus Lestrange contaba las horas del reloj deseando que se hiciera de día para que su plan se pusiera en marcha. Sabía que funcionaría a la perfección, como todo lo que él preveía. Convencer a la estúpida de Isabella había sido fácil, una pequeña amenaza, el temor de ella no volver a ver a su prometido y listo, la tenía en el bote. Su as en la manga lograría separar a Halliwell del único obstáculo que había que ella se le entregara, y estaba deseando sortearlo lo antes posible.

Bebió de nuevo un trago del whisky hasta casi acabarse con la botella él solo sin sentir el fuego del alcohol quemando por su garganta a su paso. Sabía que estaba más ebrio que sobrio, pero no le importaba. No todos los días, una mocosa de Hogwarts se negaba a hacer lo que él deseaba, y eso le ponía en un estado un tanto desequilibrado, como se sentía ahora mismo.

Tan _raro _de ánimo estaba, que ni siquiera había acudido a la llamada de su amo minutos antes. Rodolphus era consciente de que le esperaba un buen castigo cuando al fin se presentase ante al Señor Tenebroso, pero ahora mismo era el menor de sus problemas. Prefería mil veces sentir el dolor de las maldiciones imperdonables en su propia piel, que no el despecho que corría por sus venas nada más pensaba en Halliwell y en el traidor a la sangre de Sirius Black.

_ Maldito mocoso entrometido, _escupió arrojando la botella a las llamas de la chimenea, rabioso ante el recuerdo de la mirada de Alexandra en aquél callejón. Ella podía haber sido suya, la tenía en la palma de su mano, y de no haber sido por la aparición de Black, la había atraído a su bando con un simple gesto afectuoso por su parte. _Pero tuvo que aparecer y me fastidió el plan y la noche._

Frustrado caminó hacia su dormitorio dispuesto a darse una ducha bien fría para quitarse de su memoria lo que podía haber sido aquella noche, y que no sería hasta dentro de un tiempo. Fantasías eróticas, podían pensar algunos, y no lo negaría, evidentemente. Pero para él era algo más, era lograr el objetivo que llevaba meses planeando desde la primera vez que la vio en la sala común de Slytherin. Ese primer encuentro le había hecho sentir lo _diferente_ que ella podía ser si la entrenaba con mano dura y la atraía a su causa mortífaga.

Y finalmente lo lograría, aunque para ello tuviera que depender de las artes de seducción de Issy. Aquella italiana le ayudaría, si no quería terminar mal.

Nadie le hacía fracasar en una misión y salía vivo para contarlo.

**0o0o0**

La brisa del agua le alborotaba los cabellos pelirrojos, y le hacía tener que recoger los mechones de su pelo detrás de sus orejas cada poco rato pero a Lily aquello no le importaba. Había visto desde la casa aquél lago tras su conversación con Eli, y se había sentido atraída hacia allí como un imán. Y ahora que estaba allí, comprendía el porqué.

Era un lago maravilloso, lleno de color. El agua tan cristalina, tan pura, que le hacía desear darse un chapuzón. Lástima que estuvieran en invierno, y que no estuviera vestida para cumplir su deseo en aquellos instantes. Si no hacía rato que hubiera estado sumergida hasta la cintura, disfrutando de la sensación de estar bajo el agua.

Su charla con Elizabeth la había hecho sentirse como una mala amiga al no darse cuenta de la desgracia que ella había tenido que enfrentar sola. Ver como la persona que te había criado como un padre, asesina a su madre era algo duro de aceptar y de comprender. Si ella hubiera estado en la piel de su amiga, seguro que no habría tenido tanta calma.

Caminó por la orilla en dirección a la izquierda pasando sus manos por los hombros al sentir la corriendo helando un poquito su piel, mientras recordaba lo analítica que siempre había sido Elizabeth a la hora de tomar cada decisión. A veces, de pequeñas, muchos le habían acusado de ser una persona fría por no exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero eso a Lily le parecía una tontería. Lo bueno de Eli siempre había sido su capacidad de analizar cada pequeña cosa para saber si la tenía que realizar o no.

Quizá se la podía acusar de ser una persona muy segura, pero ¿fría?. Una persona fría no sufría como su amiga lo hacía. Aquella noche sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, y eso mostraba un sentimiento tan puro de dolor y de tristeza que no permitiría que nadie lo negase y le hiciera daño por ello. _Por eso tengo que tener paciencia, con su obsesión por separar a Alexandra de Black y de Remus, _pensó sobrecogida.

Lils temía cuando Elizabeth se obsesionaba con algo. Iba a costarle mucho esfuerzo y paciencia quitarle a su amiga de la cabeza la idea de ver cómo algo malo que un merodeador como Black se hubiera fijado _medio románticamente_ en Alexandra, como lo había aceptado días atrás. En su opinión, Alexandra Halliwell era lo que Sirius Black necesitaba para centrarse un poco.

-Centrarse- repitió la pelirroja sonriendo tontamente- Ya, como si a Black salir con alguien le hiciera dejar de ser quién es. Ese argumento mejor no lo uses como algo bueno, porque si no estás perdida, nena.

Una voz en su oído riéndose, le hizo dar un salto y a punto estuvo de caerse al lago, de no ser por unos brazos fuertes que la cogieron de la cintura y la tomaron con fuerza.

-Hablas sola y parece que quieres caerte al agua. Últimamente parece que desmayarte delante de mi es lo tuyo.

Lils sintió que su corazón latía muy a su disgusto a mil, al verse delante de Rigel Potter, mirándole con tanta intensidad, que por un momento le costó comprender por qué no debía acercase tanto a él.

-Rigel.

-Te acuerdas de mi nombre- sonrió él sin soltarla ni un poco- Eso está bien.

-Eres el primo de James- logró vocalizar ella buscando con ello las fuerzas para separarse de su abrazo.

Él asintió, cumpliéndole el deseo de ser libre, mientras dejaba caer los brazos para que ella se alejara dos pasos, con cuidado de no caerse en el lago. Respirando profundamente, se negó a mirarle a la cara, mientras clavaba su mirada en el agua, recordando la primera vez que le había visto, en la villa muggle cercana a su casa semanas antes.

-Eres un mortífago- pronunció lentamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

A su mente vino la imagen de la persona que disfrazada mágicamente de James Potter, la atacó en Halloween en el castillo, al igual que no pudo evitar pensar en la figura que había matado a la mamá de su novio poco después, junto a los abuelos de Alice. Ambos eran mortífagos.

-¿vas a delatarme delante de mi primo y sus amigos?- preguntó Rigel, obligándole a que fijase su vista en él, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su mentón y hacía que le mirase los ojos.

Se enfrentó a una mirada verdosa llena de dudas y de miedo, pero sobre todo de indecisión. Lily sabía que estaba metida en un lío del cual no sabía cómo salir. Una parte de ella, aunque fuera ínfima, reconocía que se sentía atraída hacia aquél ser que la hacía sentirse tan indefensa con un pequeño toque de sus manos. Como estaba haciendo ahora.

Pero otra parte más fuerte en ella que predominaba, le hacía recordar la mirada clara y sincera de James Potter, mientras la besaba y cuidaba de ella como venía haciendo las últimas semanas. Todo en ella le hacía recordar su amor por James, incluso la mirada de Rigel, pues eran primos y se parecían en cierta manera.

-Vamos pelirroja- susurró él acercando sus labios tanto a los suyos que sólo los separaban un suspiro el uno del otro- Dime, ¿me vas a delatar?.

Durante un segundo estuvo tentada de dejarse llevar y decirle que no. Recordaba la promesa de protegerla que había formulado cuando se conocieron. _Soy el mortífago que te protegerá. _No había podido olvidar aquél encuentro por mucho que lo hubiera intentado.

-Déjate llevar, nadie lo sabrá nunca- suspiró Rigel.

-Lo sabría yo- dijo Lily poniendo las manos en sus hombros mientras se daba impulso y se alejaba de él- y tú no eres James.

Aquellas palabras eran la clave de todo lo que sucedía. Era cierta que una parte de ella que horrorizaba podía sentirse atraída hacia el lado oscuro que presentía y sabía que había en Rigel, pero ni todo eso junto, le hacía querer hacer daño a James. Para bien o para mal, se había enamorado del merodeador. Y por mucho que a veces la sacara de quicio, le quería, y nunca le traicionaría.

-No te delataré todavía… porque es Navidad- admitió ella caminando de regreso alejándose del lago- pero en Año Nuevo prepárate. No creo que a mi James le guste saber que su primo ha intentando seducir a su novia.

Y sin más, caminó hacia la mansión, pensando que necesitaba abrazar a su chico con fuerza para calmar el alocado latir de su corazón. Parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro. Tanto que quiso pararse a tomar un poco de aire, cuando sintió que unos brazos la cogían y unos labios la besaban con ardor y amor.

Por un segundo temió que fuera Rigel y que no hubiera aceptado su decisión de marcharse de allí dejando las cosas como estaban, pero enseguida _sintió_ en el beso, los labios y la pasión de James Potter, y no puedo evitar entregarse apasionadamente a su chico, besándole con amor.

-mmm mi Lily, adoro tus besos- suspiró él acariciando sus rizos pelirrojas con ternura- Esta Navidad va a ser genial teniéndote a ti a mi lado.

-¿Tú crees?- suspiró ella mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de su chico atrayéndola hacia su lado lentamente, robándole un pequeño beso.

James alzó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Estás cariñosa hoy, nena?.

-Estoy enamorada ya sabes- reconoció Lils, haciendo que las mejillas del chico se tornasen poco a poco de color rojo.- Soy la chica de un merodeador, se me permite a veces ser cariñosa contigo, ¿no?.

-Ni pienses que yo te lo voy a impedir- admitió él feliz besándola- Eres mi sueño convertido en realidad, cada cosa que me des, yo la acepto encantado cariño.

La pelirroja asintió mientras se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Quizás James tenía razón y aquella Navidad podía llegar a ser muy especial. Al menos ella ya había recibido un regalo precioso.

Tenía el amor de James Potter en sus manos y no pensaba hacer nada para perderlo. Si de ella dependía, todo lo relacionado con Rigel se quedaría guardado en un cajoncito de sus recuerdos, apartado para siempre. Su felicidad estaba junto a ese merodeador, era su James, y no estaba de más, que comenzase a luchar un poquito por él. Era su novia a fin de cuentas. Y estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de los beneficios que podía tener ser la chica de un merodeador.

-Vamos a la casa cielo- susurró James tomándola en brazos haciéndola reír sin poderlo evitar- Mañana tendrás un regalo genial esperando por ti. Te encantará ya verás.

Lily asintió acurrucándose en sus brazos. Ella también tenía un regalo guardado muy especial para él.

Iba a entregarle su corazón, nada podía ir mal aquél día. Era Navidad.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno tras año y medio la inspiración volvió a mí, ayer escribí el capítulo casi entero, tengo rachas.  
**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruteis.  
**

**Un saludo cariñoso.  
**


End file.
